


Deadly Obsession

by Winnie



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Asphyxiation, Bloodshed, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Friendship, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Medical Trauma, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stabbing, Stalking, Survivor Guilt, Team as Family, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 334,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnie/pseuds/Winnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is an AU (The Firm) retelling of the canon deaths of Sarah and Adam Larabee, the events leading up to it, and the aftermath. In this AU, all of the guys knew Sarah and Adam before they were murdered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to all the Chris ladies with birthdays this month. Hope this one fits the bill and you all have a fantastic birthday. This fic closely follows Silverwolf's [_Lost and Found_](http://www.blackraptor.net/m7fic10/lost-found.htm) and a few characters in that fic make an appearance in this one. Thanks, Cowboy, for this wonderful AU to play in. 
> 
> The wonderful song 'If Tomorrow Never Comes' is by the one and only Garth Brooks. Thanks also go to Jackie, Marti, and Ninheve for reading along with me on this one. Thanks also go to Kathy for the information on JD's bike. As always, thanks go to Antoinette who deserves a golden shovel for putting up with me. Thanks, as always, to Julie, my pard, my friend, just for being who you are.
> 
> This story is heavy on the H/C. Chris gets the brunt of the owies, but all the guys get roughed up. Please check the tags for specifics.

Chris Larabee smiled at the woman seated next to him on the swing. Sarah Connelly-Larabee looked as beautiful today as she did the day he’d first laid eyes on her. He remembered that morning as if it had been only yesterday, and his heart skipped a beat each time he was reminded of her touch. Their first meeting had been one that was wrought with tension, yet there was a spark that ignited between them as she’d tended the wound in his upper right arm. As a nurse Sarah had little patience with men who thought they were macho, and she gave as good as she got. She’d proven her point that day when he refused pain medication while she helped stitch the long nasty gash. All she’d done was press against the outer edge and he’d gasped in pain, finally conceding the point and allowing her to freeze the area. He remembered the sweetly innocent smile she’d turned his way and the softly spoken apology as she’d injected the local freezing agent into his arm.

 

“Chris...Chris!”

 

Larabee was brought out of his thoughts by the soft laughter from the woman he loved more than life itself. He smiled as he looked into her soft brown eyes and watched as golden flecks seemed to flash through them as she laughed.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked as she shook her head.

 

“You were miles away. Adam wanted to know if you were going with them.”

 

“Go with them? Where’s he taking Adam now?” the blond asked, smiling as he watched his friend lift the small boy and hold him high over his head. The five year old laughed and screamed in delight as he was swung through the air, the sun flashing off his light brown hair.

 

“Vin’s taking him fishing.”

 

“Ah, well, I guess I could go with them, but...” Larabee’s green eyes sparkled mischievously as he slipped his hand into the bodice of her canary yellow sundress.

 

“Mr. Larabee, you’re insatiable,” Sarah laughed as he nuzzled her neck.

 

“Only when it comes to you, Love,” he whispered against her right ear.

 

“Ah, Mommy, Vin says you and daddy are probably too busy to come fishing. Is that true?”

 

“Well now, Son, your mommy and I have a few plans of our own and well, fishing is just not one of them,” Larabee answered as he pulled the little boy onto his lap.

 

“What kind of plans, Daddy?”

 

“I can’t really say right now, Adam, but maybe you’ll get that birthday wish,” the blond said conspiratorially.

 

Adam’s green eyes grew as round as saucers as he turned towards his father, smiling happily and turning towards his mother. “Is that true, Mommy. Will I get my birthday wish?”

 

“Well, sweetheart, I guess that depends on what you’re wishing for,” Sarah answered.

 

“Daddy said I could have a baby sister!” At the boy’s excited statement Vin Tanner struck Larabee flat handed across the back at the same time Sarah struck him in the opposite shoulder.

 

“Chris Larabee, what have you been telling our son?”

 

“Nothing, Sarah! Honestly!” the blond said, smiling sheepishly as he rubbed his abused limb.

 

”Yes you did, Daddy! You said you were going to work on my birthday wish and that’s what I’m wishing for! A baby sister! Daddy told me all about it!”

 

“Chris! You didn’t!”

 

“I...ouch...Sarah...I didn’t!” the blond said, glaring at the laughing Texan beside him.

 

“Daddy told me where babies come from and...”

 

“Chris!”

 

“Sarah, it’s not what you think!”

 

“You didn’t lie to him did you?”

 

“No, Sarah,” Larabee laughed, as the fiery spirited woman stood up and placed her hands on her hips. He knew he was in trouble as she blew out a breath of air that flicked the hair from her forehead. “I told him the truth!”

 

“Christopher Adam Larabee how could you tell a five year old...”

 

“Sarah, I just told him daddies and mommies go to the hospital to get their babies, but that it takes a long time before they bring them home! I had to...he asked me where the baby comes from!”

 

“Daddy says it could take lots of months...but, Mommy, how does the baby get in your tummy?”

 

“Well, Sarah, care to field this one?” Larabee said with a cocky grin. He looked towards Vin and saw the sharpshooter was having a hard time maintaining a straight face.

 

Sarah knelt in front of her son and smiled as she explained things in words she hoped Adam would understand. “Adam, mommies and daddies share things that are best kept between them”

 

 

“Like a secret?” the boy asked softly, smiling as his mother confirmed his question.

 

“That’s right, sweetheart. A secret. When you get older you’ll know that secret too. Daddy and mommy learned that secret when we made you, and daddy put you in my tummy.”

 

“But how did he do that, Mommy?”

 

“That’s where the secret comes in, but we can’t tell you the secret or it’ll spoil the surprise when you get older. It’s something that only Mommies and daddies know.”

 

“So Vin don’t know?” The boy turned as the sharpshooter coughed to cover another laugh.

 

“That’s right, Son. Vin don’t know...probably never will,” Larabee said, smiling at the younger man.

 

“You’d best be careful there, Larabee.”

 

“Mommy, making a baby sounds like just as much work as that com...com...com...”

 

“Commercial?” Sarah asked.

 

“Yes...see I was watching Dora the explorer and they put on a com...com-er-shell and they were talking ‘bout chocolate bars...”

 

“Chocolate bars?” Larabee asked.

 

“Yeah...you know... how cadb’ry gets the cars-milk into the little pieces. How do they do that, Daddy?”

 

“Yeah, Chris, how do they do that?” Tanner asked, smiling as the blond glared at him once more. 

 

“Adam, that’s another secret that might not be solved...oh, look at the time. If you and Vin don’t get moving those fish will be in bed.”

 

“Ah, Daddy, fish don’t have beds.”

 

“Sure they do, Son. They have waterbeds...”

 

“Damn, Chris, and you complained about JD’s jokes. That was purely...”

 

“I like daddy’s jokes...” Adam said, looking from one man to the other.

 

“Well, Adam, guess I’m gonna have to teach you some real good ones. Ever heard of the three legged...”

 

“Vin!” Larabee hissed, having heard the joke from Dunne the day before.

 

“Three legged what, Vin?” Adam asked as the Texan lifted him and walked towards the muddied metallic silver Jeep Wrangler SE.

 

Chris knew Vin loved to take the jeep up through the trails along the back of his own property and he watched as the young man fastened the seatbelt around the excited boy. He knew his son was in capable hands and pulled his wife closer, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

 

“We’ll be back before dinner, Cowboy,” Tanner smiled and hurried around to the driver’s side.

 

“Yeah, Cowboy and Cowgirl!” Adam laughed as he waved to his parents.

 

“Tanner!”

 

“See ya later!” the tracker assured him, before driving away from the small, but well kept house. 

 

Chris smiled as the jeep disappeared down the street before turning his attention back to the woman beside him. He turned her until they were face to face and leaned down until their lips met. The kiss was tender and sweet as he swept her into his arms and turned back towards the house. He stopped in front of the door and waited for her to open it. Chris carried her inside and kicked the door shut with his left foot before proceeding towards the master bedroom at the back of the house. To say that he loved the woman who’d gifted him with a son was an understatement. He continued to hold her as they entered the room and walked across to the bed.

 

“C...Chris...” she whispered breathlessly against his lips.

 

“Hmm...” Larabee brushed against her mouth once more, nipping at the upper lip and tasting just a hint of cherry.

 

“...I need...y...you...”

 

“I need you too, Sarah, God only knows how much I need you...” it was more of a statement than a question as he laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. He stared into her eyes, losing himself in the golden flecks and sighing heavily when she smiled at him. He started kissing her neck, trailing a fiery path along her throat, and stopping at her left ear.

 

“There’s no one can compare to the beauty I hold in my arms today,” he whispered and lifted his head to look into the face of an angel.

 

“Oh, Chris, I love you so much.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and losing herself in the scent of musk she’d grown to associate with her husband. She felt his left hand on her breast and then slide across until he encountered the buttons that ran down the front of her dress. She smiled as he moved lower and used his teeth to slide the buttons through the hole until the bodice slid open, revealing cream colored breasts underneath. She moaned as his mouth encircled one taut nipple, before moving to lavish the same attention on her right breast.

 

Chris felt his own body responding to her nearness and  slowly ground his hips against hers, loving the way her body bucked up against him, sending shivers of need down his spine. He remembered the naive woman he’d married and how she’d changed over the years, becoming more and more adventurous as their lovemaking expanded to include more provocative experiments.

 

“Chris, I want to feel you next to me...”

 

“I am next to you,” the blond said, smiling around a mouthful of supple nipple.

 

“Naked, Chris...I want you naked next to me,” Sarah told him, releasing her hold on his neck.

 

“Hmm,” her husband mumbled, reluctantly pushing up off the warm body he loved to explore. After seven years of marriage he still found things about her that surprised him and enjoyed learning the things she taught him. He smiled as he pulled her up and slowly finished undoing the buttons of her dress until it dropped to the floor. Silken panties soon followed as Chris slid them down her narrow hips and smiled as she used her feet to complete the task of undressing.

 

“Better,” he asked, once more taking a nipple into his mouth.

 

“N...no...I said naked, C...Chris,” she stammered as he nipped at her breast.

 

“You are naked,” the blond said.

 

“I mean you!” she said, laughing as she pulled away and heard him groan. She stopped him as he reached up to remove his shirt.

 

“What...thought you wanted me naked?”

 

“I do...but...”

 

“What?” he asked as her hand reached for his crotch, spreading a fiery warmth through his groin.

 

“Dance for me,” She said, smiling provocatively as she lay back on the bed, her right elbow bent as she watched her husband.

 

“D...dance...”

 

“That’s right, sweetheart, I want you to dance for me. I seem to remember you telling me you would whenever I wanted you too. So I guess I want you to...”

 

“Damn, honey...I...”

 

“Oh, you need music! How could I forget?” She asked, flipping on the small CD player they kept beside the bed.

 

“Sarah...”

 

“What should I play?”

 

“Sarah!” Chris grabbed her around the waist and turned her to face him. “You know I can’t dance...at least not alone.”

 

“Sure you can, Chris, you forget I’ve seen you move.”

 

“Only when you’re with me.”

 

“I’m with you now...”

 

“You know what I mean, Honey. I’m no good...”

 

“I seem to remember you being very good,” she teased, flipping her long hair over her shoulders as she searched for the song she wanted. 

 

“Sarah...” He shook his head self consciously as the music began and her voice joined the soft one coming form the speakers.

 

Sarah smiled as she stood up and began to sway seductively against him, her eyes shining as she ran her hands down his chest, slowly releasing each button from it’s restraining prison.

 

“Sometimes late at night

I lie awake and watch him sleeping

He's lost in peaceful dreams

So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark

And the thought crosses my mind

If I never wake up in the morning

Would he ever doubt the way I feel

About him in my heart...”

 

“Ah, hell, Love,” he whispered as his hips began to move and his arms reached for her, only to have her pull away as she changed the words to the song once more.

 

“Uhuh, Chris, not until the song is over and your clothes are gone.”

 

“Damn!” he laughed as he slowly swayed to the soft music and the soothing voice of his wife.

 

“If tomorrow never comes

Will he know how much I loved him

Did I try in every way to show him every day

That he's my only one

And if my time on earth were through

And he must face the world without me

Is the love I gave him in the past

Gonna be enough to last

If tomorrow never comes...”

 

Chris shivered as the beautifully painful words left her mouth and she reached for him once more. Her eyes grew serious as the soft lilting strains of the music continued around them and she released the clasp from his jeans and pulled the sipper down. 

 

“I love you, Sarah,” he whispered softly as she sang the familiar words once more.

 

“'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life

Who never knew how much I loved them

Now I live with the regret

That my true feelings for them never were revealed

So I made a promise to myself

To say each day how much he means to me

And avoid that circumstance

Where there's no second chance to tell him how I feel...” Tears fell from her eyes as she lifted her gaze to meet his. This song was one that always made her cry and yet the words meant so much to her. They mirrored the feelings in her heart more than any other she’d ever heard. She eased him down on the bed and removed the dark jeans and CKs as the music continued. Lifting her eyes once more she pushed him back on the bed and continued with the song.

 

“If tomorrow never comes

Will he know how much I loved him

Did I try in every way to show him every day

That he's my only one

And if my time on earth were through

And he must face the world without me

Is the love I gave him in the past

Gonna be enough to last

If tomorrow never comes...” Sarah watched as her husband swallowed the lump she knew always formed in his throat with this song and smiled as he joined her in singing the final verse.

 

“So tell that someone that you love

Just what you're thinking of

If tomorrow never comes...” The music stopped but the two people lying no the bed were unaware of anything but each other.

 

“I love you so much, Sarah.”

 

“I love you, Chris,” she whispered as their lips met once more in a passionate kiss that sent shockwaves of sensuous pleasure through both nude bodies. She lay on top of him, feeling his manhood grow between them until her husband moaned and shifted so that she lay beside him.

 

“Sa...rah...” his voice was no more than a husky whisper of breath against her throat and yet, Sarah knew she would give anything to have this man buried deep inside her. She felt his hand come between them and cup the mound between her legs and pressed against him.

 

Chris smiled as he watched his wife’s face fill with hunger and lust as he slid one finger inside her. The natural lubricant made entry easy and he added another finger, sliding in and out with each moan that escaped Sarah’s lips. Over and over he played her, bringing her to the brink only to ease her back down until she was crying out for him to end the sweet torture she was enduring.

 

“Chris...pl...please...I wa....want...need you inside m...me...now!” she cried as he rubbed against her before removing his fingers and easing his body on top of hers.

 

“Tell me what you want, Love...” he whispered as he hovered above the opening to her body.

 

“I want you to love me...”

 

“Always and forever...”

 

“Show me, Chris...show me just how much you love me.” She gasped as his cock entered her body, filling her to capacity and making her writhe underneath him. She gasped in pleasure as he pulled all the way out before pushing into her once more. “Oh...God...Chris...p...please...more...”

 

Chris chuckled softly as the once innocent woman cried out in wanton abandon as she opened wider to give him easier access to her body. He felt his own need mounting as he pressed all the way inside her again and again. The familiar heat in his groin continued to mount until he felt the ultimate climax build to a shattering crescendo, before sending both him and the sensuous creature beneath him over the edge and into the waiting abyss of pleasure. He dropped onto her, breathing deeply of the intoxicating scent of sex and sweat. Finally spent he lifted his head and looked into the wondrous depths of her eyes. He saw the tears there, and knew what it meant.

 

“You’re more beautiful than ever, Sarah.”

 

“Oh, Chris...I...” she stopped as his lips once more took hers and she lifted weak arms until they wrapped around his neck. Sated and content she loved to lie next to the man she loved and smiled as he slid off her and lay beside her on their bed.

 

Chris reached for the soft green blanket  that was folded at the foot of the bed and pulled it over them both. He reached for his wife and pulled her to him.

 

“Chris, what if Vin and Adam come back?” Sarah asked tiredly, as she turned away and spooned up against his well muscled body.

 

“Vin’ll keep him busy for a couple of hours...besides he’ll knock first...”

 

She smiled at the dreamy quality to his voice and pushed up against him even more. ‘I love you so much, Chris,’ she thought as she drifted into a contented sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Vin?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“How come you don’t got no kids?”

 

“I don’t know, Adam. Guess I’m jest not ready yet,” Tanner answered as he drove towards Larabee’s house.

 

“Is it ‘cause you don’t know the secret?” the boy asked curiously.

 

“What secret?” the sharpshooter asked.

 

“You know...the one mommy and daddy know? How you get the baby in the mommy’s stomach?”

 

“That’s right, Kid. I don’t know that secret yet. Tha’s fer ol’ folks like yer mommy and daddy!”

 

“Buck knows...”

 

“He does?”

 

“Sure. He told me once that he knows all the secrets about women anyone needs to know.”

 

“If that was true Buck’d be a rich man with his own Dear Abby column,” Tanner said softly.

 

“His own what?” Adam asked, frowning as he heard the Texan chuckle before turning into the driveway.

 

“Looks like your Dad and Mom are waiting for us!” Tanner said, glad to have some way to divert the young boys attention.

 

“Wait’ll they see the fish! You gonna stay for dinner?”

 

“Well, I think we caught enough to invite all the guys over. Maybe have Josiah do them on the BBQ.”

 

“J’siah’s real good at the BBQ. Daddy says he’s the best.”

 

“Have ta agree with yer dad, Adam. Nobody has that touch when it comes to the BBQ. Josiah just seems to know what goes well with what on the fire,” Tanner said, pulling to a stop in front of the couple.

 

Chris hurried to the passenger door as it opened and the young boy jumped out. The blond picked him up easily and swung him around eliciting a happy laugh from his son before holding him in his arms.

 

“Hey, Daddy, me and Vin gots lots of fish!”

 

“You did?” Larabee asked, cupping his son’s chin as the Texan came around to join them

 

“Sure did! Think we gots enough to feed the whole team. Mommy, can we invite Buck and Ezra and JD and Josiah and Nathan...”

 

“Easy, Son, take a breath there,” the blond laughed.

 

“But Daddy, we caught so many we could feed an army...”

 

Chris smiled at the boy’s exuberance as he placed him on the ground and turned to face his wife. “What do you think, Sarah? Are you ready to face the whole damn...”

 

“Chris!”

 

“Daddy said the damn word, Mommy!” Adam said, loving when his father got in trouble with his mother.

 

“Sorry...meant the whole team coming over. Me, Vin and Adam can handle making dinner, if you’ll handle he dessert.”

 

“What would you like for dessert?” Sarah asked, laughing contentedly as she took her son’s hand in her own.

 

“Chocolate cheesecake with strawberries!” issued from three mouths at the same time.

 

“Alright, but first this boy needs a bath...”

 

“Ah, Mommy, I gots to help Daddy and Vin!” Adam tried to pull away from her, but was held fast.

 

“That’s okay, Sport, you go get your bath...we won’t start anything without you,” Larabee assured his son.

 

“Chris, will you call the boys?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“I think I’ll invite Rain.” Sarah smiled as she turned away.

 

“Ah, hell!”

 

“What’s wrong, Cowboy?”

 

“Only one reason Sarah is inviting Rain to join a bunch of men for dinner.”

 

“What?”

 

“She’s in one of her matchmaking moods.”

 

“Matchmaking...hell, Chris. Think I’ll find somethin’ else ta do.”

 

“It’s not you she’s working on tonight, Vin,” Larabee said as the two men pulled the cooler of fish from the jeep.

 

“Who? Not Buck?”

 

“No...not Buck. See Sarah met this new doctor. A woman pediatrician recommended by Stacey Midland. Her name is Rain Goines and Sarah thinks her and Nathan would hit it off well.”

 

“Poor Nathan won’t know what hit him!” Tanner said as the duo walked towards the house.

 

“Actually, Vin, she’s quite beautiful. I have a feeling Sarah just might be right with this one.”

 

“Still feel sorry fer Nathan...ya gonna warn him?”

 

“Are you kidding. I’m not saying anything. Last time I did that I was in the doghouse for a week. I’d much rather Nathan be a little uncomfortable for a couple of hours than for me to be in pain for a week.”

 

“She cut ya off fer a week?”

 

“Yeah, damn near felt like it anyway,” Larabee said as they entered the house.

 

“Felt like what, Chris?” Sarah asked as she heard her husband’s last comment.

 

“Felt like they had a couple of dozen fish in here,” Larabee covered instinctively.

 

“Really? Adam said they caught the whole damn lake. Chris, you really do need to watch your language around him!”

 

“I know, Honey, and I will,” the blond said, dropping his end of the cooler and wrapping his wife in a warm, embrace.”

 

“Talk about being cut off...”

 

“Excuse me?” Sarah asked as her husband coughed before turning a glare in the sharpshooter’s direction.

 

“Sorry, Sarah, just meant Chris dropped his end of the cooler and nearly cut my arms off,” Tanner grinned as he headed for he kitchen.

 

“Are those fish cleaned, Vin?” the woman asked as she pulled away from her husband.

 

“Yes, ma’am, cleaned ‘em up at the lake so’s we wouldn’t mess up yer kitchen,” the tracker explained as he pushed through the swinging doors.

 

“Chris, Rain will be here at six. She’s bringing a couple of bottles Chardonnay,” Sarah told him as the sharpshooter  disappeared.

 

“Sounds good. What would you like as a side dish with the fish?”

 

“Well, you could do your creamy vinaigrette coleslaw and maybe rice pilaf or roast potatoes and corn on the cob.”

 

“Do we have any corn on the cob?”

 

“I brought some peaches and cream style home yesterday.”

 

“Okay, Coleslaw, roast potatoes and corn on the cob. I’ve got some calls to make,” Larabee said as he kissed his wife on the cheek before moving towards the kitchen.

 

“Sounds good...oh and Chris?”

 

“Yes...”

 

“Don’t tell Nathan about Rain or it’ll be two weeks this time.”

 

“Ah Hell,” the blond cursed as he disappeared inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adam laughed as Buck Wilmington lifted him high in the air before depositing him back on the ground and beginning the chase all over again. The boy was small for his age, but he was fast on his feet and he ducked under the older man’s arms and escaped across the lawn to the stand of trees there.

 

“You won’t catch him now, Bucklin!” Tanner called.

 

“Ten dollars on Master Larabee!” Standish called from the table as he helped himself to seconds of the creamy fish and potatoes.

 

“You’re on!” Dunne said as he placed his ten on top of the gambler’s.

 

“Any other takers?” the conman asked.

 

“No, I know my son. Buck doesn’t stand a chance. There comes Adam now and Buck’s only just going into the trees,” Larabee said from his vantage point at the edge of the patio. He was perched on the fence, his right leg lifted over the edge while his left arm was draped over his wife’s shoulder.

 

“Come on, Adam! You got him!” Sarah called laughing as the boy raced across the lawn towards them.

 

“Buck can’t catch me!” Adam screamed as he made it to the three steps that would carry him to the safety of Josiah’s waiting arms.

 

“No, he sure can’t,” Sanchez said, smiling as he plucked the young boy from mid air and proceeded to tickle him.

 

“Buck’s gonna wear himself out before he finds his way out. Adam’s the only one who knows the short cuts through those trees,” Larabee said as they watched for the rogue to return.

 

“Do you think we should go look for him?” Sarah asked when the man still hadn’t returned fifteen minutes later.

 

“Nah, he’s probably just waiting for Adam to come find him!” her husband answered.

 

“BUCK! Come out, come out, wherever you are?” Adam called as he looked into the trees, creeping closer to the edge where he’d first entered and Wilmington had disappeared. “I don’t see him, Daddy!”

 

“That’s cause I’m right here!” the ladies’ man shouted as he ducked from under the trees and grabbed the boy up in his arms once more. “You can run, but you can’t hide from the tickle monster!”

 

“No....Daddy...help me...” the boy’s screams were cut off as buck tickled him everywhere and the wiry boy squirmed to get loose.

 

“I get to tickle you here and I get to tickle you there. I’m uncle Buck the tickle man and Adam Larabee’s my biggest fan!” Buck lifted him higher and swung him around like an airplane, laughing along with the child before plopping down on the ground in exhaustion.

 

“More, Buck!”

 

“Sorry, Kid, Buck’s out of st...steam!” the ladies man gasped as he leaned back on the grass.

 

“Dessert’s ready!” Sarah called from the patio as she placed two large pans of cheesecake on the table.

 

“Now you boys get to share that one. This one’s all mine!” Larabee said as he grabbed for one of the cakes.

 

“No way in hell, Larabee!” the Texan warned as he caught the opposite end.

 

“You two behave or I’ll make you both leave the table. Company first, Chris.”

 

“Shi...shoot!” the blond said sheepishly, releasing his grip on the much revered cake.

 

“Are Nathan and Rain back yet?” Sarah asked, smiling as she realized how well the two had gotten along.

 

“No...might not see them anymore until it’s time to go home. Brother Nate could rival Buck when it comes to the fairer sex. I do believe the lovely Dr. Goines has succeeded in turning Nathan’s head,” Sanchez explained, smiling as the couple came into view from the direction of the small creek that ran along the back of the Larabee property.

 

“You might just be correct in those assumptions, Mr. Sanchez. Perhaps we could make a small wager...which reminds me,” the gambler said, smiling as he reached for the twenty dollars still sitting in  the center of the table. “Thank you, Mr. Dunne. Now as for the next wager...”

 

“Leave them alone, Ezra,” Sarah said, smiling at what looked like her latest matchmaking attempt. “Welcome back. You’re just in time for dessert.”

 

“Thank you, Sarah. Cheesecake is my favorite,” Rain explained as she slipped her hand out of Nathan’s and hurried to help serve the others.

 

“Did you make this, Sarah?” Rain asked as she finished the portion of cake. The dishes had already been cleared and leftovers were wrapped and placed in the refrigerator.

 

“Yes, it’s a recipe that’s been in Chris’ family for years,” Sarah asked as they watched the seven men and one small boy toss around a football in the backyard.

 

“Could  get a copy of it?”

 

“Certainly. So?” She sat next to the other woman and smiled conspiratorially.

 

“What?” Rain asked, reaching for the pot of coffee.

 

“You know. How do you like Nathan?”

 

“He’s a nice man...”

 

“Nice?” Sarah’s eyebrows shot up as she heard the soft laugh from her son’s doctor.

 

“Okay. He’s handsome, charming, is studying to be a paramedic, has his own home. He’s got the most gorgeous eyes...”

 

“Does he ever. Nathan’s eyes have got to be the softest brown I’ve ever seen,” Sarah agreed, leaning her chin on her elbow and looking towards her husband.

 

“Yes...” Rain’s voice took on a dreamy quality. “...and those lips...”

 

“You kissed him?”

 

“Well, it was sort of a spur of the moment thing and I just couldn’t help myself. That man is gorgeous and I just might have to ask him out if he doesn’t ask me soon.”

 

“Why wait, after all you are a modern woman and we both know how shy some men are.”

 

“True, men seem to take a week to make up their minds about something a woman just instinctively knows. How long did it take Chris to ask you out the first time?”

 

“All of an hour.”

 

“An hour...why so long?” Rain asked and the two women laughed.

 

“Well, Chris came in with a bullet wound...”

 

“Oh no...what happened?”

 

“He was shot in the arm on a case he was working on with Buck. Came into the ER all piss and vinegar and saying how he didn’t need anything for pain...”

 

“Macho type?”

 

“Of the worst kind,” Sarah laughed.

 

“So what did you do?” Rain asked, leaning close as the other woman lowered her voice.

 

“I sort of showed him how painful it was going to be by pressing gently on the outer edges.”

 

“Oh, I like that. So did he keep up the macho image?”

 

“He tried, but I convinced him of how stupid it was to refuse medication when it was there. Gave him a shot to freeze it and of course he needed a tetanus shot as well.” Sarah smiled as she remembered her first meeting with Chris Larabee.

 

“Tetanus shot...please tell me where you gave it to him?”

 

“Well, given the circumstances I figured if he was being an ass what better area to give him the shot!”

 

“Brilliant. I must say I admire you for taking the initiative.”

 

“Actually that’s when he asked me out and I never thought twice about it. Told him yes and we went out that night with Buck and his date.”

 

“Sounds like you guys were meant to meet...”

 

“Yes, I think you’re right...”

 

“Sarah, Rain, why don’t you to come join us?” Larabee called.

 

“Want to?” Sarah asked.

 

“Are you kidding...seven heavily sweating muscular male bodies...yeah...let’s go!” Rain laughed and hurried to join the men.

 

“Mommy’s on the team with me, Daddy Uncle Buck and Josiah!” Adam shouted as the two women took sides.

 

“Looks like we’re a team again, Honey,” Larabee said, pulling his wife towards him.

 

“Heads up!” Tanner called as the game began again. The ball was thrown towards Wilmington, but was intercepted by Sarah and she took off toward the other end of the lawn.

 

“Mommy...Mommy...throw it to me!”

 

Sarah spotted her son and lightly threw the ball, laughing as her husband picked up the boy and began to race away from the others.

 

“Hey, Chris! I’m free. Hand him over!” Sanchez shouted.

 

Larabee handed his son to the bigger man before being tackled and thrown to the ground. He turned over and pinned the struggling body to the ground. “Hey, we’re on the same team!”

 

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself!” Sarah laughed.

 

“JD! He’s yours! Get ‘im, Kid!” Tanner shouted as the wiry youth gained ground on Sanchez and Adam.

 

“Faster, J’siah!” Adam shouted from where he was positioned under the big man’s arm.

 

“Almost there, Son!” the ex-preacher said and finally deposited his burden on the ground. He laughed as the kid slammed the ball on the ground and stood up with his arms in the air and jumped up and down.

 

“TOUCHDOWN!” He screamed as Tanner, Wilmington, and Dunne finally reached him.

 

“Hey, kid, that was awesome!” Dunne laughed as he ruffled Adam’s hair.

 

“Daddy! Mommy! Did you see me and J’siah? Hey, why are you and Mommy lying down?”

 

“Mommy tackled me, Sport...knocked me down while I wasn’t looking.”

 

“But we’re on the same team!”

 

“Sorry, I forgot,” Sarah said as her husband helped her to her feet. “Besides it looks like Rain tackled one of her team mates as well.”

 

“More like the other way around!” Wilmington said as he watched Jackson help the exotic beauty to her feet. 

 

“Sorry, Rain...”

 

“I’m not,” the woman said softly, smiling at the man holding her.

 

“Damn, Sarah, I think you might have succeeded this time,” Larabee whispered so only his wife heard.

 

“They do seem to have hit it off,” Sarah said as Nathan began to chase the younger woman.

 

“We gonna play some more?” Adam asked as he raced to pick up the ball.

 

“Master Larabee, is there no end to your energy?” Standish asked, shaking his head as they resumed positions. 

 

The game continued for another hour, but was finally called for lack of energy. The ten people returned to the patio and took seats to rest and catch their breaths. Chris and Sarah made fresh coffee and brought out the remainder of the cake for anyone who wanted more. Adam sat in the swing his head on Buck’s knee, eyes closed in sleep. 

 

“let me get him, Buck,” Chris said.

 

“Nah, he’s fine, Chris, besides you move him now he’s liable to wake up. Sit down and drink your coffee,” Wilmington told him.

 

“You sure?”

 

“I love having my Godson around, Chris. He’s like my own you know?”

 

“Yeah, I do, Buck. He loves it when you come around,” Larabee assured him, remembering the night his son was born and how Wilmington made sure everything went smoothly. He’d driven them to the hospital and stayed with Chris until it was time for the baby’s birth. Chris was in the delivery room during the birth, and when it was over he’d come out to find his long time friend waiting with cigars and a camera. Things the blond hadn’t even thought of, little things, but ones that meant so much to them all.

 

“Chris, Sarah, we’ve got to be going. Rain’s got early shift at the hospital and I’ve got a couple of early morning classes,” Jackson explained as he stood up to leave.

 

“I better be going as well,” Sanchez said.

 

“Well, since I arrived with Mr. Sanchez I’d best be taking my leave of you as well. Mr. Larabee, Mrs. Larabee, thank you for a wonderful evening and a delicious repast,” Standish said.

 

“You’re welcome, Ez,” Larabee answered.

 

“I’ll be goin’ too, Cowboy. See you in the morning,” Tanner said.

 

“Alright. I’ll be there around nine. Make sure there’s coffee...

 

“Always is...”

 

“...drinkable coffee!” the blond corrected.

 

“Guess we’d best be going too, Chris. It is kind of late. First I’ll get this little cowboy...”

 

“Not little and not a cow...boy,” Adam whispered, rubbing sleepily at his eyes.

 

“That’s right, Sport, you’re not,” Wilmington laughed as he pulled the child into his arms and made his way towards the bedroom. He easily undressed the boy and placed pajamas on him before tucking him into the bed. The big Winnie the Pooh bear still sat in his honored place at the foot of the bed. He smiled as he remembered the look on both Larabee’s faces when he entered the maternity room. The bear had barely made it through and he heard Sarah and Chris laughing as he pretended to walk it towards the bed where Sarah nursed the newborn baby. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the love in both parent’s eyes as they looked at their son. The miracle of life that was given to them to nourish and raise. He smiled at the memory as he turned out the light and moved towards the door. The others were already outside and the ladies’ man sighed heavily, content in the knowledge that if he never had any kids of his own he had the next best thing. A Godson who meant more to him than life itself and he vowed to protect the child from the dangers that sometimes walked the earth.

 

“Hey, Buck, you coming?” Dunne called as the ladies’ man stepped out onto the patio.

 

“Keep your pants on, JD. Sarah, as usual, dinner was wonderful.”

 

“Thank you, Buck,” the woman said as the rogue leaned close to her left ear.

 

“Remember, Honey, when you’re ready for a real man just kick this boy’s butt out and I’ll come show you what loving’s really about.”

 

“Stop hitting on my Lady, Buck...else I’m gonna make you live up to your name with a load of Buck-shot! Got it?”

 

“Got it,” the ladies man laughed. “Just remember what I said, Sarah.”

 

“I will...night Buck.”

 

“Night, honey...Chris take care of those two or you’ll answer to me,” the ladies man said as he climbed on the back of JD’s Harley.

 

Chris held his wife and watched as the final two men left the front yard. The day had been long and they were both exhausted, but it was the kind of exhaustion that came from doing things with friends. They’d played hard and they would make love the same way. Chris lifted her into his arms and walked into the house, kicking the door closed behind him. Their lips met and mouths opened to admit the others tongue. Moans of pleasure escaped as they made their way deeper into the bungalow.

 

“Chris, I have to ch...check o...on Adam,” she whispered breathlessly.

 

“I’ll check on him...you go ahead and get ready for bed...I’d like to work on giving our son his birthday wish,” the blond said mischievously.

 

“O...okay...don’t be long...”

 

“I won’t,” the blond said, releasing her and walking into Adam’s bedroom across from their own. His son was sleeping on his right side, facing him as he entered. The tiny soccer ball nightlight gave off a soft white light that cast small shadows around the room. Adam held tightly to a small brown horse and Chris smiled as he kissed the child’s forehead. He lifted the thin race car blanket up over the sleeping form before leaving the room and joining his wife in theirs.

 

“Is he sleeping?”

 

“Sure is, now how about we work on that birthday wish?” the blond asked mischievously.

 

“Are you sure you’re up to it, Lover?” the woman asked, her eyes twinkling in the light from the candle on the table beside the bed.

 

“Oh, I think I’m up for anything when it comes to you,” Larabee assured her as he quickly rid his body of clothing and slipped under the covers. He smiled as he snuggled up next to his wife’s nude body and slowly began to nip at her neck and shoulders. Her face was bathed in the soft flickering light from the candle and he was awed once more by the beauty before him.

 

“Chris, are you okay?”

 

“I’m better than okay, Sarah, I’ve gotta be the luckiest sonofabitch in the world.”

 

“Careful, Lover, that’s my husband you’re calling a sonofabitch,” she smiled as she pulled him closer and pressed her lips to his. She felt him growing harder as her left  hand reached between them and she cupped his balls in her hand. She moved to gently stroke his stiffening member, smiling as he moaned in desire.

 

Chris gritted his teeth as her soft hand slid along his rigid cock before settling on his balls once more. “Damn, Woman, don’t stop now,” he whispered gruffly.

 

“Hmm, you like this?” she asked, sliding down his body until her head came to rest near his shaft. She blew on his pubic hair, laughing as she heard him groan and goosebumps formed on his well muscled thighs. She wrapped her mouth around the tip of his engorged shaft and used her tongue to elicit more moans of pleasure from the man she loved.

 

“S...Sarah...God...”

 

“Do you want me to stop, Chris?” she teased and laughed at his frustrated no. She continued playin with him, manipulating his manhood until a droplet of precum glistened at the tip. Her tongue flicked past her lips and she tasted the salty offering before Larabee pulled her on top of his own body.

 

“I need you...now...” the blond groaned as she positioned herself over his hardened member. He cried out in pleasure as he slipped into her moistened opened and the mother of his son began to move slowly above him.

 

“Is this what you want, Lover?” she whispered huskily as her hair fell over her breasts.

 

“Hell yes!” he answered, matching her rhythm as he finally captured one of her nipples. He suckled loudly as their lovemaking picked up speed and their bodies glistened with beads of perspiration. Over and over he entered her body, seeking the rapturous joy that always came from their joining.

 

“Chr...ris...” she breathed as he filled her over and over again. This man was everything she’d always desired and she would love him now and forever.

 

“Sa...rah...” he cried as he quickened his pace to match her own. He heard her cry out seconds before his own orgasm erupted and his seed emptied into her body. He continued to move until the last of the wondrous explosion subsided and she dropped onto his body.

 

“God, Chris, th...that was...,” she whispered, burying her face against his chest as her breathing slowed.

 

“Yeah, it was,” Larabee said, not needing words to explain the emotions he felt. This woman knew everything about him, including how to give him the pleasure he craved.

 

“I need a shower...”

 

“Me too...we could save energy...”

 

“Chris, saving energy would be good, but if you come in there with me it’ll just lead to more and right now I don’t have that kind of energy.” She kissed his cheek and slid off him, smiling as he tried to grab for her once more. “Uhuh, Lover, save some of that energy for helping Vin at his place tomorrow.”

 

“Damn, guess you’re right.”

 

“Sleep well...I love you.”

 

“Love you too...don’t be long,” Larabee whispered, turning onto his side and closing his eyes tiredly.

 

Sarah stood in the doorway, admiring the handsome blond she’d married. They were still learning new things about each other, even after eight years of marriage. The one thing that never changed was the love they had for each other and the son they’d been blessed with. Her hand went to her stomach and she wondered if a new life was growing in her womb. If and when it happened they would love the new addition as much as they did their son. Sighing contentedly she walked towards the bathroom, smiling at the warmth that tingled through her body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin looked into the office and knew what he was about to tell Chris Larabee would not go over well with him. The blond knew of his past as a bounty hunter, but there were still things he’d kept secret, not because he wanted to, but because he’d been sworn too. His meeting with Orrin Travis had gone from bad to worse when Gerald Coltrain entered the room and took the seat next to him. Now he needed to tell Chris he needed time off, maybe a long time and he wondered if his job would be there when he returned. The blond head was down and Vin knew his boss was studying the file from the latest case. One he was glad was finally over, yet it meant something new was about to start for him. He’d been a loner before joining Larabee’s team, now for the next few months he’d probably be alone once more.

 

“Vin, you gonna stay there or are you ready to tell me what’s on your mind?” Larabee asked without lifting his head.

 

“Sorry...didn’t want to disturb you.”

 

“Nothing as disturbing as a silent Texan watching a...”

 

“Brooding blond,” the sharpshooter laughed, closing the door and taking the seat opposite the team leader.

 

“I’m not brooding...seems more like you’re the one who’s doing that right now. What did Travis want to see you about?”

 

“I need some time off, Chris?”

 

Larabee sat up straighter and dropped the papers he’d been working on. “How much and why?”

 

“I’m not sure how long I’ll be gone, but it could be several months...”

 

“Months! Jesus, Vin, what’s this all about?” Larabee asked worriedly, frowning as he saw the seriousness in the blue eyes.

 

“It’s got to do with my days as a bounty hunter. ‘member me tellin’ ya ‘bout Hector Mendoza?”

 

“The crazy Mexican drug dealer you were hunting when you first picked up bounty hunting?”

 

“Yeah, seems the sonofabitch has surfaced and they want me ta ID him. I’m the only one who knows what he looks like since he had his face changed. It was an accident that I seen him that day, but I never forgot the bastard or his eyes. Man had one green eye and one blue eye, yet no one knows anything else about him.”

 

“Except you? Vin he nearly killed you the last time you two tangled.”

 

“Ain’t, likely ta ferget somethin’ like that, but at least this time I’m goin’ prepared fer what the bastard’s capable of.”

 

“So the DEA is sending you in undercover?”

 

“Yeah, deep undercover. I won’t be able ta contact anyone except their operative in Rio. Mendoza is running his drugs and weapons out of a fortress in the mountains. I’ll be going in sometime in the next couple of months when they’ve confirmed Mendoza is supposed ta be there.”

 

“Why deep undercover, Vin? Why can’t they just get the bastard and bring him here for you to identify?”

 

“Same problem, Chris. They wouldn’t know if they’d kidnapped an innocent man...”

 

“He wouldn’t be innocent if he’s involved in Mendoza’s operation.” Larabee watched the other man’s eyes and knew Tanner understood his fears. Mendoza was a miserable sonofabitch who would kill without flinching and eat dinner with the corpse bleeding out in front of him. A cold hearted bastard who thought little of human life, except his own and Vin was supposed to go in there and ID him.

 

“I know, Chris, but we need ta stop him and get his drugs off our streets. Gerald Coltrain was in the meeting with Travis. Orrin cleared me, but he said I had ta go through ya first.”

 

“What if I said no?” Larabee asked seriously.

 

“I’d have ta hand in my resignation. I owe this bastard, Chris and I aim ta see that he gets what he deserves.”

 

“Guess you’ll have to go with my blessings, Tanner. There’s no way I’m accepting your resignation. When do you leave?”

 

“Coltrain is waiting for me downstairs. I’ll pick up a bag at my place and we’ll catch the first plane out. Don’t know how long this’ll take, but I’ll be back as soon as everything’s settled and Mendoza’s in custody or dead. Ain’t sure which I’d prefer,” the Texan said, standing and taking his friend’s hand in their familiar clasp, before turning to leave.

 

“Vin?”

 

“Yeah, Cowboy?”

 

“Watch your back!”

 

“Thought that was your job!” The sharpshooter smiled as the blond pointed his finger and sat back in his chair. “I’ll be back, Chris!”

 

“You damn well better be. You still owe me fifty bucks from the game the other night!”

 

“Cheap, wise ass, sonofabitch!” Tanner said and hurried out of the office. His last glance into the sea-green orbs showed him the fear the blond was feeling and he knew it was well founded. He hadn’t told Chris all of it, neglecting to tell the blond that three good men had already been tortured and killed by Mendoza. He  really was the only outsider who knew what the drug runner looked like now and the man would stop at nothing to shut him up.

 

‘Wish I had you guys ta watch my back, Chris...jumping from the fryin’ pan inta the fire just about sums it up,’ he thought as the elevator doors closed on the familiar office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sarah watched as her husband opened the door and exited his truck. The slump of his shoulder alerted her that something was wrong and she hurried out of the house to greet him. She smiled as he picked her up in his arms and held her tight, another sign that things were not right with the Larabee world.

 

“What’s wrong, Chris?” she asked as he released his hold and wrapped one arm around her waist.

 

“Vin had a meeting with Orrin and a member of the DEA today.”

 

“The DEA... isn’t that the Drug Enforcement Agency?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What do they want with Vin?”

 

“It involves an old bounty he went after years ago. The man escaped and Vin is probably the only one who can identify him. The DEA got word that this man was in Rio and their government asked if Vin would come down there and ID him.”

“When is he leaving?” Sarah asked, worried about the young man who had come to mean so much to her husband over the last few months.

 

“He’s already gone and there’s no telling when he’ll return. Hell, Sarah, Vin’s a grown man yet I can’t help thinking I should’ve done everything  could to stop him!” Larabee spat as he sank down on the front steps leading into the house.

 

“Chris, it’s only natural for you to be worried. Vin’s a good friend and you two have gotten close since he went to work for the agency.”

 

“Yeah, we have...there’s something about him...”

 

“I know and I think you two were probably meant to be brothers. He’ll be back, Honey.”

 

“I sure as hell hope so, ‘cause otherwise I’ll have to go down there and drag his raggedy ass back here!”

 

“You would too,” Sarah laughed as Adam and another boy came around the corner.

 

“Daddy! Daddy! Danny says the fair’s coming to town...can we go...he’s going. Can we go too?”

 

“Easy, Sport,” Larabee said as Adam jumped up and down excitedly.

 

“But, Daddy they’s gonna have pony rides and a ferce wheel and cotton candy and candy apples...”

 

“And horses and livestock...”Sarah laughed. “Oh, I believe your father would have a hard time staying away from the State fair.”

 

“As if you’d stay away. Seems to me I’ve seen you making jars of those jellies and bread and butter pickles. There’s no way we’d be able to eat them all in the next year,” Larabee laughed at his wife’s chagrined look. 

 

“Can we go? Please!”

 

“I’d say we’re all going,” Sarah said as Adam and Danny Tobin jumped up and down.

 

“Danny says is Daddy’s going to enter a contest. Are you going to Daddy?”

 

“I don’t know, Adam. I’ll have to think on it,” The blond answered.

 

“Vin’s real good at shooting...he’d win that contest for sure,” Adam suggested, frowning as his father turned away. “What’s wrong, Daddy, don’t you think Vin’d win?”

 

“Yeah, Sport, he would, hands down, but Vin had to go away for a little while.”

 

“Vin’s gone...but he didn’t say bye to me,” Adam looked as if he was about to cry and Chris reached down to pick him up.

 

“He had to leave real quick, Son, and he’s real sorry he didn’t get to come say goodbye to you.”

 

“Why did he have to go?” the boy asked.

 

“Adam, Vin had to do something really important and he had to leave this morning, but he promised he’d be back as fast as he can,” Chris explained. “Now why don’t we take Danny home and maybe we’ll call uncle Buck and the boys and see if they want to make it a day at the Fair.”

 

“Can we have a picnic?” 

 

“Sure, maybe Danny and his family will be able to join us as well,” the blond suggested.

 

“I’ll ask my Daddy, Mr. Larabee,” the red haired six year old said as they walked to the car.

 

“Sounds good, Danny. Sarah, we’ll be back in half an Hour,” Larabee said, kissing his wife on the cheek amidst jeers from the two boys.

 

“Ooooh, your daddy and mommy gots cooties,” Danny said laughing as Adam groaned.

 

“They’s always doing that. I just wish I knew why,” the boy said with a put-upon expression on his face.

 

“Well, Boys, when you’re old enough you’ll find out,” the blond said as he opened the door of Sarah’s 1999 Ford Explorer.

 

“How old do we gotta be, Mr. Larabee?”

 

“Depends on the woman, Boys,” the blond said winking at his wife as he seat belted the kids in the back seat.

 

“Danny, tell your Mom I’ll be over in the morning, okay?”

 

“Yes, Mrs. Larabee,” the boy said just before the door was closed.

 

Madonna Tobin and Sarah had been friends since first grade and often spent mornings together so their boys could play together. Madonna was expecting her second child at the end of September and Sarah often helped her with the heavier chores around the house. Sarah waved as Larabee drove out of the yard and let her mind wander over the short time she’d known Vin Tanner. The young man had made quite an impression on her husband and she knew the sharpshooter felt the same way about her spouse. The two were destined to meet and now her hope was that it would not be short lived. Sighing heavily she turned and walked back into the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Daddy! Mommy! Is it time yet? Is it! Is it time to go yet!” The boy punctuated each question by jumping on the bed between his parents until a soft moan issued from his father.

 

“Sarah, your son wants you,” the sleepy man grumbled.

 

“Come on Daddy!” Adam called as he got back on the floor and began pulling the blankets off the sleeping man and woman.

 

“No...I think he wants his father,” Sarah mumbled as she tugged on the soft covering.

 

“What time is it?” the disgruntled blond asked as he struggled to tear the blankets from his laughing son.

 

“A little after six...”

 

“Ah hel...heck,” Larabee corrected as his wife sent an elbow into his ribs. “Come on, Adam, the sun’s not even up yet.”

 

“Sure it is. I sawed it...it’s already hot and ‘sides I’m hungry. Mommy, can we have French toast and strawberries?”

 

“Told you he wanted you,” Larabee grinned at his wife without opening his eyes.

 

“Alright, Adam, I’m coming.”

 

“Daddy gotta get up too. We gots to get everything ready for the fair...”

 

“Easy, Son, we gots...have lots of time to make it to the fair...”

 

“But, Daddy, we gots to fill up the picnic basket and make sure all moommy’s things is in the truck...and you gots to get dressed...”

 

“Okay...okay, I’m getting up,” the blond said, sliding his legs off the bed and sitting on the edge as his wife did the same from the opposite side. “Come here, Sport.”

 

Adam ran into his father’s arms and laughed as Chris began tickling him. Chris lifted his high over his head and smiled mischievously.

 

“You want to do a slam dunk?”

 

“Slam Dunk...slam dunk!” Adam squealed in delight as his father lifted him over his head and began to count.

 

Chris looked across at his wife and saw that she was there to make sure their boy did not roll off and hurt himself. “One...two...three...slam dunk!”

 

Adam laughed as his father released him and he dropped to the bed, bouncing and giggling at the same time. “Can we do it again?”

 

“Not if you want us to meet everyone at the fair,” Sarah said as she reached for her son and held him close. 

 

“Sarah, I’m gonna grab a shower and then I’ll get Adam ready.”

 

“Okay...I’ll get breakfast started. Do you want French Toast with strawberries?”

 

“No, I don’t think I can handle that this morning. Maybe a little toast and some of that jam you made yesterday. You did save enough for us didn’t you?”

 

Sarah smiled at the man she loved and nodded as he moved towards the door. He turned to look at his wife and son, smiling as he realized just how much he loved them and how content he was in his life as husband and father. Little did he know that within a few hours his contented loving family would run into a wall that would shatter their happiness and damage his soul to the core.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, buckaroo, how’s my little man?” Wilmington asked as Larabee lifted the boy from the truck.

 

“Uncle Buck, look at the ponies. I wanna ride one. Can I?”

 

“Sure, kiddo,” the rogue said as he lifted his Godson onto his shoulders.

 

“Where is everyone,” Sarah asked.

 

“Picnic area over by the grandstand. We figured we’d get everything set up there and make it our home base,” Wilmington answered as Larabee pulled several wooden crates from the back of the truck.

 

“Did everyone get here?” Sarah asked.

 

“Yep, hey, here comes Josiah and JD.”

 

“Good, we’re gonna need a couple of extra hands here,” Larabee explained. “Did Orrin and Evie make it?”

 

“Yeah, they’re here. So are Nettie Wells and she brought her niece with her, Chris. JD’s making nice with her already.

 

“Don’t tease the kid, Buck, he just might show you a thing or two,” the blond said with a grin.

 

“Hey, Chris, Sarah. Adam, you’re higher than the mountains,” Dunne told him.

 

“No I’m not, JD...you’re being silly...”

 

“That I am, Kid. Chris, me and Josiah came to see if you and Sarah needed any help?”

 

“Thanks, JD. Hello, Josiah,” Sarah greeted the older man.

 

“Hello, Sarah, I hope you’ve brought some of your special preserves,” the ex-preacher said, grabbing on of the wooden cartons off the ground.

 

“I did, I believe I was in charge of desserts this year.”

 

“Wonderful.” Sanchez grinned from ear to ear before turning to the others and taking charge of bringing them to the gathering. “Buck, put the lad down and grab one of the crates. JD, you get the picnic basket.”

 

“Got it, Josiah,” Dunne called and lifted the basket. Chris grabbed the third crate, while Sarah reached for blankets and the smaller basket of cakes and cookies. The sound of the carnival reached their ears and the adults smiled at Adam’s excitement. The look on his face was one of pure joy as the music grew louder around them. They exited the parking lot and walked between the Montana Pavilion and the Lake Stage, finally passing the Expo Center and entering the area behind the Grandstand. It didn’t take long for the rest of their group to spot them and come to their aid.

 

“Hello, Sarah, Chris, and this big boy can’t be little Adam Larabee,” Evie Travis greeted the newcomers and smiled as she helped Sarah with her things.

 

“Daddy, Auntie Evie says I’m a big boy!”

 

“That’s because you are, Sport,” Chris said as they reached the picnic area and deposited their things on the table. He looked around at the group of people who’d become part of his extended family. Nathan and Rain were unpacking a large picnic basket and placing things in two separate coolers. JD had rejoined Casey who was helping Nettie Wells spread blankets for them to sit on. Buck and Josiah were searching through the items on the table and he smiled as Nettie slapped Buck’s fingers away from the tray of chocolate snowballs. Ezra was standing with Orrin Travis and both men seemed to be making a wager. He walked over to the duo and watched as Ezra handed Orrin a twenty.

 

“Orrin, don’t tell me you finally won a bet with Ezra?” Larabee asked.

 

“I certainly did, Chris. It seems Ezra was certain that Adam would’ve convinced one of you to take him straight to the pony rides. Perhaps this is a sign we should all take him up on his wagering today,” the older man said as he tucked the bill into his pocket. 

 

“I think he’s too excited about everything else right now,” the blond said as Adam, JD, and Casey came running over to them.

 

“Chris, me and Casey wanted to take Adam over to the carnival rides...”

 

“Daddy, can I go with JD and Casey? Please?”

 

“You sure he won’t crimp your style, Kid?” Buck asked from behind them.

 

“Buck!” Dunne said, his tone reprimanding. “Chris, can we take him?”

 

“Can we take him, Mr. Larabee?” Casey asked.

 

“Sure, if you want too. Here,” Larabee said as he reached for his wallet.

 

“I got it, Chris,” Dunne said as Casey took Adam’s left hand and he took the right.

 

“Young love and it’s innocence,” Orrin commented.

 

“I’m not so sure JD is innocent when it comes to love,” Larabee said as he moved back towards the picnic tables. “Hello, Nettie, Evie.”

 

“Hello, Chris, isn’t it great how many showed up today?” Evie asked and hurried off as she spotted several women she knew.

 

“Hello, Chris, has there been any word from Vin?” Nettie asked, the worry evident in her eyes as she touched his arm.

 

Chris knew of the special relationship that had formed between Vin Tanner and Sarah’s aunt. The elderly woman volunteered at Saint Vincents and had been there during the Texan’s last stay. They’d hit it off instantly when Nettie found out Tanner was from Vermont Texas, the same town her husband had been born and raised in. The next day she’d brought him in several of her famous chocolate desserts and quickly made a friend for life. Vin often spent time at the woman’s small farm, making repairs and doing odd jobs around the place.

 

“No, not a word since he left, but that’s what we expected, Nettie. Vin’s the best at what he does and he’ll finish this and be home before you know it,” Larabee answered. The tracker had been gone a month now and even the DEA wasn’t sure where he was. All they knew for sure was that he’d gone into the mountains outside Rio with the operative and they hadn’t heard anything since. The DEA explained that was normal as Tanner and their agent Jacqueline Maynard were supposed to maintain radio silence until they found their target.

 

“Nice try, Chris, but we both know the longer he’s silent the bigger the possibility that something’s happened to him,” Nettie said.

 

“Nettie, just remember who we’re talking about. Vin’ll be back. I’m sure of it.”

 

“Alright, Chris, I’ll remind you of that if he doesn’t come home soon. Now, I don’t think he’d like us ruining this day by worrying over him so I’d say you need to get the boys together and help the ladies enter their preserve and pies in the contests.”

 

“Yeah, I guess we’d better. Sarah worked all day yesterday and I’m thinking she’s gonna take home the blue ribbon with her peach preserves.”

 

“Tastes good does it?”

 

“Sure does, nice and tarty just like her favorite aunt,” Larabee said, kissing the woman’s cheek as she blushed at his comments.

 

“Get on with ya! Rain knows which contests to enter my stuff in and I want to make sure it’s all done early enough so you boys can enter a few contests of your own. And Chris...”

 

“Yes?”

 

“JD’s already signed you all up for the greased...”

 

“Ah, hell...”

 

“Watch your language! Sarah told me Adam’s picking up some of your words and I don’t want to have to wash my great nephew’s mouth out with soap! If that happens it just might be you who’s tastin’ the Ivory!”

 

“Sh...oot, sorry, Nettie, I’m trying,” the blond said, kissing her on the cheek once more.

 

“Tell the others I’m staying here so don’t hurry back.”

 

“Alright, Thanks, Nettie, and he really will be alright,” Larabee assure her as he hurried away.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin looked at the woman next to him and smiled in spite of his own discomfort. Jacqueline Maynard was not only beautiful, but she knew what she was doing and understood the dangers of the area, both natural and manmade. They’d left Rio two weeks after his arrival and now they were ensconced in the Pousada Vrajabhumi Hotel set high in the Rio De Janeiro mountains. They’d gone in under the guise of a newlywed couple searching for the perfect honeymoon adventure.

 

Their eyes met and again he found it hard to pull his gaze from the blue eyed blond beauty before him. Her hair was cut short and framed a tanned oval shaped face. Right now they were hiking through the higher mountains, through trails seldom used, yet they knew somewhere hidden deep in the darkest part of the forest was Hector Mendoza’s fortress. They’d risen early that morning and made sure their backpacks were ready for several days in the wilderness area. Between them they had one lightweight two man tent and sleeping bags, dehydrated fruits and vegetables, and a first aid kit. There were several packets of jerky and small packs of simple to prepare dried meals. They also carried two canteens of fresh water. They’d been walking along a wider trail, keeping to the shadows of the Inga trees and spiky-rooted palm trees and other trees that lined the treacherous terrain.

 

“Vin, someone’s coming,” Maynard warned and ducked into the thick undergrowth. She knelt down,. keeping out of sight as Tanner knelt beside her. The sound of several engines grew louder as they watched through the foliage.

 

“Could be some of Mendoza’s gorillas,” the tracker whispered and saw the blond head nod once.

 

“If it is at least we’ll know we’re moving in the right direction,” Maynard said, slapping at a mosquito that landed on her arm. The jeeps rounded the bend, overhanging leaves slapping against the sides as the driver maneuvered along the narrow trail. The second vehicle was an old army issue truck with the canvas sides lifted and the two watchers counted six men seated in the back, each one holding an AK47.

 

“They have ta be headed for Mendoza’s fortress,” Tanner said.

 

“Well they certainly aren’t out on a scenic pleasure trip,” Maynard agreed as a third vehicle came along. The canvas covering was down on the sides and they couldn’t see what was being carried up the winding slope.

 

“Jackie, if they are Mendoza’s men we need ta contact the DEA,” the tracker whispered as the final truck passed their position.

 

“Yeah, but let’s wait until we have confirmation first.”

 

“Ya don’t trust that snaky bastard any more than I do, do ya?” he asked of the man who headed the DEA in Rio De Janeiro.

 

“Richard Barker has been my boss for a year, Vin. I’ve been trying to figure out whether he’s on the take or legit, but haven’t found anything concrete yet. The bastard just keeps a step or two ahead of me and has the perfect explanation for everything.”

 

“Maybe we should contact the DEA office back home, let them know this guy may not be what he says he is,” Tanner said, standing and stretching once he was sure the caravan was out of earshot.

 

“I’ve been on my own down here so long I don’t even know who to contact anymore.”

 

“I could always contact Chris and have him speak with Coltrain,” Tanner suggested.

 

“You really trust this Chris guy?” Jackie asked, fixing her pack into a more comfortable position.

 

“With my life!”

 

“Good, because if we do contact him both our lives depend on that trust, but that’s a moot point right now. We need confirmation before we can do anything else and then we have to find a way to get to Mendoza so you can ID him. Then we have to get back to the hotel and see if we can get in touch with your friend, because I just don’t trust Barker as far as I can throw the sonofabitch. He’s dirty and I aim to get the evidence to prove it! You ready to move out?”

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Tanner said, slapping at something that crawled along his neck. “Damn bugs are gettin’ bigger!”

 

“Get used to it, Tanner, you haven’t seen nothing yet,” Maynard laughed as they moved deeper along the trail.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JD smiled as he and Casey entered the teacup and put Adam between them. So far they’d done the pony rides, he carousel, and the Ferris wheel several times. The child’s energy was unbelievable as he raced ahead of them pointing to the ride he wanted to go on next.

 

“Alright, kiddo, hold onto your hat!” the Bostonian said as the ride started.

 

“But the man said I gots to hold onto the wheel, JD.” The boy frowned as he looked at the man seated on his right.

 

“Shoot, JD, I heard him too,” Casey said, grinning mischievously at her date. 

 

“Well, dang, guess we’d better do as the man says. Hold onto the wheel, Adam and spin it as fast as you can!”

 

“Hey, there’s Daddy and Mommy!” the boy screamed as the teacup began to spin faster.

~~~~~~~~~~~

They’d delivered the jars of preserves, the pies and cakes and the quilts to the right stands and would return in the evening to hear what the judges had to say. Once that was done the others returned to the picnic area to prepare lunch while Chris and Sarah searched for the wayward trio.

 

“There they are,” Sarah said, pointing to the Mad Hatter teacup ride. The boys spotted them, at the same time and she smiled as she heard his squeals of delight. 

 

“Sounds like they’re having fun,” Chris said, wrapping his left arm around his wife’s trim waist.

 

“Adam loves being around JD and Casey.”

 

“Probably because JD is still a kid at heart and loves the rides as much as Adam does.”

 

“And you don’t? Seems to me I recall a certain blond who loved to ride the coasters. Have you finally grown out of them?”

 

“Ah, Sarah, you know I love a good coaster. Too bad there’s none here...maybe we could take Adam to Disney World again. He’ll soon be big enough for those thrill rides!”

 

“Hmm, Disney World...maybe...”

 

“I think he’d love it.”

 

“I know you would,” Sarah said, smiling at her husband as the ride slowed down.

 

“What about you? Wouldn’t you enjoy going back there? Relive the adventures,” he said, waggling his eyebrows mischievously.

 

“Seems to me those adventures were the best and didn’t cost anything,” his wife blushed as she reminded him of their wonderful nights of lovemaking at the hotel they’d stayed in.

 

“Maybe we could convince JD and Casey to come along. Get them to take Adam on a few rides while you and I renew those memories,” the blond suggested, half serious. They walked to the exit gate and smiled as the trio came towards them.

 

“Did you see us? We went so fast!”

 

“You sure did, Sport. I thought you were gonna fly right off the saucer!” Larabee said as he took the boy’s right hand and Sarah took the left.

 

“Can we go see the animals now, Daddy?”

 

“Not yet, Adam. Everyone’s waiting for us to join them for lunch,” Sarah explained, smiling as she watched JD link his fingers with Casey. She was pleased her cousin and JD were hitting it off and knew from her talks with the younger woman that Casey would not allow herself to get serious until she was sure what she was doing. She’d been accepted to medical school and it would require all of her concentration to get through the hard years ahead, but at least she would have someone to lean on and confide in. It didn’t take them long to make it back to the picnic area and Adam raced ahead towards his great aunt.

 

“Aunt Nettie, I went on the big Ferris wheel!” The boy shouted as he plopped down beside the woman seated on one of the blankets.

 

“You did? My goodness I bet you could see your house from way up there!” The woman hugged her great nephew and reached for a juice in the cooler beside her. She placed a straw inside and handed it to the boy.

 

“Thanks, Aunt Nettie...I’s thirsty.”

 

“I was thirsty,” Nettie corrected automatically. Twenty five years as a teacher made old habits hard to break.

 

“I was thirsty,” Adam said, sipping from the straw.

 

“Are you hungry, young man?”

 

“Sure am, can I have ice cream?”

 

“Not yet. How about a ham and cheese sandwich?” the elderly woman asked.

 

“Okay...and some pickles.”

 

“Sure,” Nettie said as she watched her nephew in law bring over the tray of sandwiches and fresh fruit. He handed them both a blue plastic plate and several napkins.

 

“Now, Adam, what are you gonna have?” the blond asked.

 

“I wants...want ham and cheese,” the boy answered as he reach for a triangular sandwich.

 

“How about some fruit as well?” Nettie asked.

 

“Okay, some grapes and strawberries. I love grapes,” the boys explained as he took a nice sized bunch and placed them on his plate.

 

“Nettie?” Chris said holding the tray in front of her. She took a couple of sandwiches and several juicy strawberries and a slice of watermelon.

 

“Thank you, Chris.”

 

“You’re welcome. Just let me know when you’re ready for more!”

 

“We will,” the woman assured him, smiling as she watched the boy beside her. Her sister Sheila, Sarah’s mother had died several years before Chris and Sarah had married and had never had the pleasure of seeing her grandson. Hank Connelly was a vindictively cruel man and had forbidden his daughter from seeing Chris Larabee, but Sarah had a mind of her own and the will to stand up to her father. She’d even sent him an invitation to the wedding and asked him to give her away. It was sent back unopened and the man forbid her to ever enter his house again. The stubborn vengeful man refused to acknowledge that he had been gifted with a grandson and she detested him for dishonoring Sheila’s memory in such a way. She remembered the stormy meeting she had with him on the day Adam was born. How the drunken man raised his hand to her only to have her shove him hard enough that he landed with a resounding thump on the floor. She’d turned away from him and never looked back, refusing to call him or speak to him ever again.

 

‘Oh, Sheila, you would’ve loved Chris and Adam,’ she thought as tears came to her eyes.

 

“Aunt Nettie, is you hurt?” The boys voice broke through her thoughts and she smiled as she swiped at her eyes, before pulling him into a tight embrace.

 

“I’m fine, Adam, just an old lady’s silliness coming through,” she assured him.

 

“You’re not old, Aunt Nettie, you’s beautiful,” Adam said, eliciting a laugh from the older woman. “I love you, Boy.”

 

“I love you too,” Adam said, shoving a strawberry into his mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The meal was over and the dishes washed and put away. Adam dozed on a blanket in the shade, while the adults planned out the afternoon’s activities. The men, excluding Orrin Travis had each chosen something they would all have to do and wagered on whether they would all go through with it. No one knew what those plans were yet, but they were about to be revealed.

 

“Alright, so who goes first?” Dunne asked.

 

“Well, Kid, since you brought it up why don’t you get us started?” Wilmington asked and knew by the look on JD’s face, and the giggle from Casey they were all in trouble. “What did you do, JD?”

 

“I signed us up for one of the competitions. We have to be there at 4 this afternoon.,” the Bostonian answered.

 

“Where?” Jackson asked, he was seated sideways at the picnic table, with Rain in front of him and his arms wrapped around her waist. They’d been seeing a lot of each other and seemed to have found a lot in common.

 

“...well...”

 

“Oh, Hell!” Larabee said. “JD, tell me you didn’t?”

 

“Didn’t what?” Standish asked.

 

JD grinned from ear to ear as he looked at each of his friends. “I hope you boys brought a change of clothes because me and Casey signed us up for the greased pig...”

 

“You didn’t!” Wilmington asked.

 

“Mr. Dunne, that was not very wise,” Standish said.

 

“Boys, you knew the rules when we started this. You either complete JD’s challenge or you forfeit any chance at winning the pot,” Larabee said of the 600 dollars sitting in the safe at the office.

 

“Mr. Larabee, you can’t be serious? You really don’t mean for us to chase and catch a greased pig?” Standish asked, looking down at his Armani designer blue jeans and shirt.

 

“No, I don’t,” Larabee said, smiling at the look of relief on the gambler’s face, knowing it would change once he finished his thoughts. “But JD is. So where does this event take place, Kid?”

 

“In the Arena and the winner gets fifty bucks,” Dunne answered.

 

“Oh the indignity,” the conman said disgustedly.

 

“What’s the matter, Ezra? Afraid of a little dirt and mud?” Sanchez asked.

 

“A little? I believe that is a definite understatement.”

 

“Maybe, but are we going to see you at the Arena at four?” Jackson asked.

 

“It appears I have no choice,” Standish said.

 

“Okay, so what did you choose, Ezra?” Sanchez asked.

 

“I chose the games of chance...”

 

“Ah, should’ve known. Okay where and when?” Wilmington asked.

 

“The Super Barn at three.”

 

“What kind of games are we talking about?” Dunne asked.

 

“Ah, a pie eating contest, what else?” Standish answered surprising them all.

 

“Pie eating?” the ladies’ man said with a grin. “I thought for sure it would involve gambling.”

 

“It could, care to make a small wager on who can eat the most between the six of us?”

 

“Nah, JD’s got that one in the bag...or should I say in the gut!” Wilmington said, slapping the younger man on the back.

 

“In that case just hand over the money!” Dunne said with a grin.

 

“Dream, on, Son, I’m saving my appetite as of right now!” Sanchez told them.

 

“Alright, Josiah, what did you sign us up for?” Jackson asked.

 

“Well, there’s a good old tug of war competition starting at noon in the Arena. Seems each team needs six members and since that’s what we have I figured it’s perfect. So far there are four teams signed up.

 

“Great,” Dunne said. “What about you, Nathan?” 

 

“Well, I took the liberty of signing us up for a scavenger hunt at six. That way the ladies can join us and I know how much Adam loves searching for things. It’s in the Montana Pavilion.”

 

“That sounds like one Evie and I would enjoy as well,” Travis said.

 

“I’m glad to hear it, Orrin, because I took the liberty of signing you both up. This will be teams of three, but they’ll make an exception and let Adam be part of your team Chris.”

 

“Sounds great,” Larabee said. “Well, I believe my sport should work out perfectly and takes place right after the tug of war competition.”

 

“What is it?” Dunne asked excitedly.

 

“The dunk tank being held at the Lake Stage!” the blond answered.

 

“The dunk tank’s great and it’ll save Ezra having to go change after the tug of war!” the young Bostonian said.

 

“Hey, that’s true, Wilmington said, smiling as he looked at the women seated around the table and on the blanket.

 

“Buck, what have you done?” Jackson asked, seeing the mischievous glint in the blue eyes.

 

“Well, Boys, I figured you wouldn’t mind since it’s for charity and all. I mean it’s not like these guys will have many takers anyway!”

 

“Buck! What did you do?” Sanchez inquired.

 

“I signed us up for the kissing booth!”

 

“Forget it Buck!” Larabee stated as he turned to see the smile on his wife’s face.

 

“Ah, hell, come on Chris. Besides, I already made sure it was okay with Sarah, Rain, and Casey. The money is for the children’s hospital and well, it’s all in fun and the ladies can always pay a small fee to get you all to themselves for the ten minutes you’re in the booth.”

 

“Chris, if you don’t do it you forfeit the 600 dollars,” Standish said, smiling as he saw the look on Larabee’s face.

 

“Chris, it’s okay, I trust you,” Sarah told her husband.

 

“Are you sure, Sarah. I mean...”

 

“It’s for charity,” his wife answered and leaned close to his ear. “Besides, I plan on paying for the rights to those lips for the full ten minutes.”

 

“Ah, hell, I’ll need a cold shower after that!” the blond said, kissing her and pulling her close.

 

“Okay, Boys, the kissing booth at the Montana Stage,” Wilmington said as he felt each man looking at him and knew they’d exact their revenge sooner or later.

 

“Well, it’s 11:30 so I guess we’d best head on over to the Arena and see if we can win this tug of war,” Sanchez said as Adam began to stir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first two tug of wars had ended with Larabee and Morgan’s teams winning easily. Now they faced off across the muddied hole in the center of the arena. Chris smiled as he took up position at the front of the rope. JD was directly behind him, followed by Ezra, Buck, Nathan and their anchor was Josiah. He gripped the rope tightly with his gloved hands and faced the man across from him. At six foot three, Tank Morgan should’ve been the anchor for his team, but the man’s arrogance made it mandatory for him to be the frontrunner. Behind him were several more of Morgan’s goons, Mike ‘Hammer’ Jones, Carl Jacques, and three the blond could not name.

 

“Well, Larabee, where’s Tex? Is he afraid to face us after the hockey game?” Morgan asked, waiting for the go ahead to start tugging on the rope.

 

“Vin’s never been afraid of you, Tank...seems to me we showed you that when the team beat you guys...”

 

“How the hell would you know? You were out for the count.”

 

“Yeah, and Vin had a broken wrist, JD was hurt and several others were down because they refused to play dirty like your team...”

 

“Your team was nothing...”

 

“Really, seems to me that my nothing team still won with half the team out of commission!” Larabee said, smiling as he felt his team get ready to set themselves as the countdown began.

 

“Five...four...three...”

 

Chris saw the look on Morgan’s face and tried to set himself for the man’s move, but was too late as his feet slipped in the mud and he landed on his knees in the muddied water. He heard the laughter from Morgan’s team and the angered words from his own men as the referee called Morgan for a false start. Larabee stood up, refusing to wipe the mud from his clothing as he returned to his position and gripped the rope once more.

 

“Alright, boys you know the rules. The team that pulls the pink ribbon across the line is the winner. Mr. Morgan...if you cause a false start again your team’s disqualified. Do I make myself clear? The grey haired man asked.

 

“Perfectly....sorry, Larabee...hope you weren’t hurt!”

 

“Not at all. Are you ready, Morgan?”

 

“Ready for what?” the big man asked.

 

“To wallow in the mud where you belong?” the blond asked as the referee began the countdown once more. Again he felt the others dig in at the same instant he planted his feet firmly onto the ground.

 

“Four...three...two...GO!” the referee called and shouts of excitement started around them. Both six man teams dug in and pulled against the opposing force. Morgan’s team began to pulled Larabee’s towards the mud, but Josiah dug in his heels and soon the tide turned as Morgan slipped closer to the edge.

 

“Get ‘em, Daddy!” Adam’s voice rose above the others and Chris smiled in spite of the tense muscles in his arms and legs. He could hear the others grunting with the effort it took to stay on their feet and he wondered how long they’d been fighting Morgan’s team. Time and again the balance of power changed as each team found that extra ounce of energy to pull a little harder. Chris saw the determination in Morgan’s eyes and knew the man wanted to beat him...and beat him bad. He smiled as Tanner’s voice sounded in his ears.

 

‘C’mon lets do this!’ With those words resounding through his skull, Chris Larabee found that added incentive to dig his heels in and pull with everything he had. As if he’d signaled his intent to the rest of his team he watched the ribbon slowly, but steadily come across the mud pool to The Firm’s side. He heard organ growling as the bigger man’s feet began to slide over the edge and down into the shallow pit. Grinning from ear to ear, Chris Larabee watched as the other team followed their leader into the mud, before he released the rope and turned to the cheering section behind him.

 

“Yeah!” Dunne shouted as Casey raced into his arms.

 

“Daddy did it! Daddy did it!” Adam shouted as Larabee knelt in front of him.

 

“Not just Daddy, Sport, all of us did it!” the blond corrected as he turned to watch Morgan’s disgruntled team crawling out of the mud. He couldn’t help laughing as the team leader fell on his butt before finally escaping the hole.

 

“No hard feelings, Tank!” the blond said as the bigger man hurried away, the rest of his dirtied team following behind him.

 

“I don’t think you made any points with him, Chris,” Orrin Travis said as he joined the team.

 

“No, but you know what, Orrin, I don’t think he’s worth the effort it would take,” Larabee answered, standing and stretching the kinks from his body. “Well done, Boys! I owe you all a drink for that one!”

 

“Sounds good, Brother, but I believe we have to get cleaned up first.”

 

“Ah, yes, the dunk tank awaits,” Standish said, brushing at the dust on his clothes. The group of friends accepted the coveted prize of brass medallions before making their way to the next event.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trail continued to worsen the deeper into the mountains they went, but Vin and Jackie knew they couldn’t stop. Finding Mendoza’s compound and having Tanner ID him was top priority and took precedence over their own comfort. As darkness began to enfold them the air grew colder and they donned their lightweight jackets before continuing onwards. Several times they were forced to make a side trip through the trees as more traffic passed their position. They knew this had to be part of the drug cartel, but until they verified it there was nothing for them to do but continue along the trail.

 

“It’ll be full dark soon,” Maynard said as she eased up beside the Texan.

 

“Yeah, I know. Gettin’ kinda chilly too,” Tanner told her. 

 

“Could be we need to find some way to keep warm since we can’t afford a fire,” Jackie said, smiling at the man as they moved forward once more.

 

“Oh, I think we could come up with a few ideas,” the sharpshooter said, smiling at the warmth of the woman next to him.

 

“I’m sure we can,” the woman agreed. Again they continued in silence until the last of the light died out, leaving them with a cold darkness that harbored hidden dangers around each bend.

 

“Guess it’s time to make camp,” Tanner said, smiling as he pulled the woman towards him. Her blue eyes twinkled mischievously in the darkness and he found himself drowning in their depths.

 

“Vin...I...” he quickly put a stop to her words as his lips touched up against hers and the sparks ignited between them. He moaned softly as heat flooded his groin and his cock pressed against the tight jeans he wore.

 

Jackie moaned softly as she felt his manhood grow between them and knew she wanted this man worse than she’d ever wanted anything in her life. She returned his kiss, nipping at his bottom lip as her tongue slipped into his mouth. She knew their time would be short, but at least for now she could enjoy being with him and sharing the mutual attraction she felt.

 

“Vin...we n...need to get the te...tent set u...up...” she moaned as his hand reached up and caught her breast. Even the barrier of clothing could not dampen the heat from his hands as she tipped her head back and felt his mouth at her neck.

 

“T...tent can wait,” Tanner said.

 

“...no...too cold...”

 

“Not cold at a...all...” the tracker said breathlessly.

 

“Not yet...b...but it wi...will be if we wa...want to get...”

 

“Naked,” the tracker laughed as he kissed her lips once more, before slipping the back pack off his shoulders.

 

‘God, I want you, Vin Tanner!’ Jackie thought as she watched the man open his pack and remove the equipment they’d need.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah smiled as her son paid the money for three balls. They’d be used to hit the circle and hopefully drop her husband into the tank. So far Casey had managed to dunk JD Dunne three times and they’d all been laughing ever since. Their were five dunk tanks located on the lake stage and each one now held a member of The Firm. JD had been first in line while the others waited for the four tanks to empty. Dunne was now standing on the sidelines, a towel in his hands as he watched the others being loaded into the tanks.

 

“You get him, Adam!” the Bostonian shouted as Larabee signaled he was ready.

 

“I’m gonna get daddy wet!” the boy shouted as he lifted the first ball. He threw it as hard as he could, missing the circular lever by less than an inch.

 

“Hey, Sport, thought you were gonna dunk me?” Larabee asked as his son laughed and picked up the second ball.

 

“Looks like he’s got you in his sights, Chris!” Wilmington said from his seat in the next tank.

 

“Now, Adam, you don’t want to...Shi...oot!” the blond said as the ball struck the lever and the seat disappeared beneath him.

 

“I did it! I did it! Mommy! Mommy! Did you see what I did?” the child asked, excitedly jumping up and down.

 

“I sure did, Adam and guess what? You’ve still got one more ball!”

 

“I do?”

 

“Yes you do,” Sarah smiled in Larabee’s direction as the blond shook his head and laughed.

 

“Mommy?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I want you to take my turn!”

 

“You do?”

 

“Yes...it’s fun, Mommy and Daddy’s still dirty.”

 

“You’re right he is. Alright, Adam. Mommy’s gonna have some fun,” the woman said, grinning as she picked up the ball.

 

“Uhoh, ol’ son, looks like Sarah’s gonna give you a bath in public,” the ladies man laughed.

 

“Sarah, nah, she couldn’t hit the broad side of a barn if she was standing two inches in front of it!” Larabee mumbled softly.

 

“I heard that, Chris!” his wife called as she threw the ball at the circle, smiling as her husband was deposited back in the water once more. He came up sputtering and swiping at the water as the seat was fixed into position once more. He looked to his left and smiled as a pretty Mexican woman stood in front of Wilmington’s tank.

 

Nettie Wells smiled at the gambler sitting in the end tank as she paid for three balls. She tossed the first, missing the lever even as she reached for the second one. This time the ball sailed wide and Ezra decided he would tease her a little.

 

“Mrs. Wells, I believe they are setting up a practice booth over by the Super Barn!”

 

“Already had my practice, son. Now we just split the difference!” She smiled as she lifted the final ball and true to her word hit the target dead center. “Yep, always glad they give me three chances, because I need to hone in on my mark.

 

“Well done, Aunt Nettie,” Sarah laughed as the sputtering conman eased up onto the reset seat.

 

“Well, hello, darlin’. What’s your name?” the rogue asked as she picked up the first ball.

 

“The name’s Inez, Buck, and I believe you’re all water under the ears,” she said as she threw the first ball and Wilmington disappeared into the water.

 

“Looks like she’s got your number, Stud!” the blond laughed as Rain stepped in front of Jackson.

 

“Hang on, Brother, I think she means to cool you off!” Sanchez laughed as the exotic beauty lifted the ball and threw it, making contact with the circle and dunking the man into the water. The laughter grew as a woman from Josiah’s church paid for the honor of dunking him.

 

“Now, Myra, remember all those repairs...” he stopped as the first ball missed and the woman quickly grabbed another. This one sailed a little high and the five men cheered that their friend had escaped the drink so far, but the look of determination on the woman’s face told them Sanchez was in trouble. The third ball missed again, but the woman did not give up. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a five dollar bill and smiled as a small basket full of balls were placed in front of her.

 

“Uhoh, Josiah’s in trouble now,” Wilmington laughed as Rain quickly dunked Jackson again.

 

“Nah, Myra’s never been able to hit...” Sanchez sputtered as he dropped into the water.

 

“What was that, Josiah?” Dunne laughed as he watched the woman move to the next tank. Without a word she took a ball from the basket and tossed it at the lever, dropping the ladies man into the chilly water.

 

“Damn!” the ladies’ man cursed softly, laughing in spite of the dousing he took. He watched as the auburn haired woman smiled and moved to Larabee’s tank as Nathan was dunked once more by his date.

 

Myra moved on to Standish’ tank and the gambler resigned himself to getting dumped once more. He held his breath as the woman hefted the ball and hit the target dead on.

 

Sarah watched as the woman moved down the line, lifted another ball and threw it towards her husband’s tank, successfully dropping the blond into the water.

 

“Josiah, I think we’ve got a ringer!” the rogue said as the woman moved towards Jackson’s tank. Myra had drawn a large crowd and they cheered her on as ball after ball met with success and five men finally exited the tanks, water dripping from their saturated clothing and hair. They shook hands with the laughing woman from Josiah’s church as they accepted a towel from the woman.

 

“Kissing booth’s next. Are you interested, Darlin?” the ladies man asked, briskly rubbing his hands together as he looked towards the dark haired woman.

 

“In your dreams,” Inez said as she turned and hurried away.

 

“Looks like you’re losing your touch, Stud!” Larabee grinned as he wrapped his wife in his wet arms.

 

“You’re cold!” Sarah cried, but relaxed against her husband as they walked towards the next event.

 

“Mommy, can I have ice cream?”

 

“Sure, Adam. Chris, we’ll see you there in a few minutes.”

 

“Okay,” the blond said, releasing the woman to his son.

 

“And, Chris, don’t start puckering those lips without me!” she added before disappearing around the Lake Stage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin watched as the beauty before him slowly took her clothes off. The tent was hidden amongst a heavy strand of deadwood and impossible to see except from the air. They’d lit one of the flashlights and were using it to see by. Tanner smiled as she finished sliding her panties down her legs before she slipped into the double sleeping bag.

 

“Your turn, Lover boy,” Jackie said, watching as the lithe tracker stood up and peeled away the nylon windbreaker he wore. Next came the white t-shirt and she sighed as he peeled it up over his chest and shoulders, before pulling it completely free of his body. She admired the biceps and lean chest as she rested her head on her hand.

 

“Not bad, Tanner,” she whispered seductively as the Texan slid the jeans down his legs.

 

“Not bad?” the sharpshooter asked, frowning as he watched the grin come over her face.

 

“Okay, how about, nice buns?” she stated.

 

“Thanks...I think,” the tracker said, reaching for the briefs and sliding them off next, his manhood springing to attention in the chilly air.

 

“Very nice, I think maybe I should stand up and salute. Do they build all you Texas boys like this?” she asked coyly.

 

“No, Ma’am, I’m one of a kind!” the sharpshooter grinned as he finished undressing and slid down beside her. “Damn, it’s cold!”

 

“Sure is, but there’s one wickedly fun way to warm up,” Maynard said, sliding her cold hands along his chest as he covered them both with the sleeping bag. She laughed as he pulled her tight against him, and sliding his hand down her body until he reached the triangular mass of curls nestled between her legs.

 

Vin smiled as he spotted a birthmark on her left arm and was suddenly reminded of a map he’d seen just before leaving on this trip. Lifting his head he smiled at the woman beside him as she tried to move her hands lower.

 

“Vin, what’s...”

 

“Waltzing Matilda...”

 

“Tanner! what the hell...”

 

“Waltzing Matilda...”

 

“...are you doing?”

 

“Ya’ll come a waltzing...”

 

“Jesus, they may...”

 

“Matilda with me...”

 

“...grow you boys big in Texas...

 

“...and he sang...”

 

“...but they sure didn’t teach...”

 

“...as he watched...”

 

“...you to sing...ah shit!” she cursed as she realized what Tanner was looking at. Her hand quickly coming to rest over his mouth as she tried to stop him.

 

“...and waited ‘til his billy boiled...”

 

“Tanner, if you finish that verse I’ll make you sleep in your own damn tent! Got it?” she vowed, watching the other man’s twinkling eyes.

 

“Ah, hell, it’s yer fault ya know? Ya wanted to salute Texas, how the hell could  not show my appreciation for Australia. Ya do know it’s right there plain’s day?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know all about it. Why the hell I ever got blessed with a birthmark shaped like down under I’ll never know!”

 

“Hey, ain’t nothin’ wrong with Australia. Knew a slick chick from there once named Anita....she just had one flaw and it was a biggie...she hated black jelly beans!”

 

“Well, Texas, if you want to go any further here you’d best stop talking about other chicks! Understood?”

 

“Yep, sure is.” The sharpshooter looked into the blue eyes and grew silent once more. He lowered his lips to hers and again felt the heat race through his body and the almost instant awakening of his need. He slid his hand down her body as he removed his mouth from hers and quickly suckled one taut nipple. He heard her moan and continued to lavish attention on her as he felt her shift position until she could grasp his cock in her hand. Slowly, her fingers ran the length of him, before coming to rest against his heavy balls.

 

Jackie cried out as his fingers slipped into her moistened opening, rubbing against the nub and sending shivers of pleasure coursing through her body. She lifted her hips, pressing against the intrusion, wanting and needing to feel more of this gorgeous man who shared her sleeping bag.

 

“Vin...I...I want you,” she whispered as she felt his fingers removed and he released her nipple to kiss her once more.

 

“Are you sure?” he asked in a husky voice.

 

“Y...yes...never been more sure of anything in my life,” she whispered as he reached for her and finally climbed on top of her. Their eyes locked as she opened her legs to accept him and relaxed as the scent of him made her feel heady. “Please, Vin, I need you inside me now!”

 

Vin smiled as he maneuvered his body until his cock touched up against the beaconing velvety sheath. He slowly entered her, smiling as she moaned with pleasure and fought to bring him further inside. He sank into her, filling her and relishing in the warmth surrounding him as he slowly began to move against her. Her hips began to push up against him each time he withdrew, sending ripples of pleasure through their bodies as the fevered pitch grew to a resounding crescendo. Over and over, the Texan entered her body, bringing them closer and closer to the point of no return. The silence out side the tent was suddenly shattered with the sounds of their lovemaking and the heavy breathing as the couple completed their lovemaking and lay against each other. Sated, and weary, Vin pulled his softening cock from her and lay back against the ground. Without a word he pulled her to him, content to sleep with her spooned up against him and unaware of the freight train of trouble headed towards his best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rain smiled as she watched the women flocking to the booth housing the ladies man. Wilmington was in his glory as time and again a woman paid the price for a single kiss from the rogue’s lips.

 

“Hey, I’m here.”

 

Rain laughed as she turned her attention to her date and smiled at the handsome man. “Hmm, sorry, but it seems Buck has quite the following.”

 

“He always does,” Jackson said, awed at how easily Wilmington attracted the ladies. “Now , I think you’ve paid money to indulge in a kiss.”

 

“Why, yes, Mr. Jackson and I believe I would like to make the most of the price I paid,” she said, leaning closer until their mouth locked in a sweet tasting kiss.

 

 

Sarah stood next to the booth housing her husband and smiled as she handed the man a twenty dollar bill. She watched as he reached into his pouch to give her change. “That’s alright, son, I’ve paid for Mr. Larabee’s time in the kissing booth.”

 

“Shoot, Ma’am, okay,” the young man said, shaking his head as he passed Larabee’s “Sorry, Man, looks like the lady’s got you for the next ten minutes!”

 

“Don’t be sorry, Kid, there’s no one I’d rather play tonsil hockey with,” the blond said as his wife smiled lovingly at him. “Come here shweetheart,” he deadpanned in his best Bogart imitation.

 

“I don’t know about that, Sailor. Folks’ll talk,” Sarah said, smiling as she stood before the man she loved.

 

“Let ‘em. I’ve been bought and paid for by the most gorgeous woman ever ta grace the fair and I aim to see that she gets her money’s worth and then some,” Larabee said as he swept her into his arms. He kissed her, long and hard until a small hand tugged at his shirt.

 

“Daddy! Daddy!”

 

Larabee reluctantly released his wife and turned to his son. “Well, Sport, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothin’...I just wanted a group hug,” the boy said, laughing as his father scooped him into his arms and the trio hugged.

 

“Looks like Casey had the same idea when it comes to JD,” Larabee said as the young med school student remained at the front of the line to Dunne’s booth.

 

“Hmm, Rain too and it looks like Myra wants to make up for soaking Josiah,” Sarah laughed as the auburn haired woman made it to the front of the line.

 

“Yeah, but I believe Buck’s got some healthy competition,” Larabee smiled as he looked at the line for Standish and Wilmington’s booth.

 

“Ezra certainly attracts some sophisticated ladies,” Sarah smiled as the enigmatic gambler show his romantic side and kissed each of the women lined up, before graciously placing an extra kiss on their hands. She heard several of the ladies giggle before they moved to the back of the line once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin heard a soft laugh from the woman in his arms and lifted his head as she pushed her warm ass against his penis. “What’s funny?”

 

“Did you really date an Australian who hated black jelly beans?”

 

“Sure did, couldn’t get her ta try ‘em let alone eat ‘em.”

 

“Is she the one who taught you waltzing Matilda?”

 

“Yep, sang it while in the outback. I’s a Top Gun Navy Pilot at the time. She loved to ride a Harley and well, we had a few good rides,” Tanner said as he felt her turn towards him.

 

“Did you make love to her?”

 

“Sorry, ma’am, ma never raised no blabbermouth and I ain’t gonna get myself in trouble by talkin’ about another woman while I’m holding the pride of the DEA in my arms.”

 

“”Hmm, flattery will get you everywhere, Texas,” Jackie said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her mouth against his throat, nipping at him as she felt him growing hard once more.

 

“Shit, Jackie, you keep that up and we ain’t gettin’ any sleep tonight!” Tanner groaned.

 

“Looks like Texas is about to rise again,” Maynard grinned as she continued to lavish attention on the man snuggled against him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris patted his stomach and groaned as another pie was placed in front of him. Shaking his head in defeat he pushed the plate away from him and stood up to join the other two drop outs.

 

“Well, Mr. Larabee an admirable showing indeed,” Standish said as he settled back with the other spectators.

 

“Think the kid’s got enough room to put away one more?” Wilmington asked.

 

“Hell, Buck, JD can put away more than anyone I’ve ever seen except...”

 

“Vin,” Wilmington finished softly. Although the younger man hadn’t been mentioned through the day, it didn’t mean he was far from their minds.

 

“Yeah, think maybe they’d have to bring in another truckload to fill those two up.”

 

“Mr. Jackson is looking decidedly green,” Standish said as Nathan groaned before standing up and joining them on the sidelines.

 

“I hope someone brought some antacid with them,” the medic stated as his stomach protested the extra food.

 

“I think you’ll need more than antacid, Nathan,” Rain laughed as she held tight to her date’s arm.

 

They continued to watch as two more contestants dropped out leaving JD, Josiah and one other man. The trio sat back and watched as new pies were set before them. The only one who still seemed to have any excitement left was the young easterner and JD smiled as Josiah shook his head and stood up.

 

“Looks like it me and you, Kid. Think you can take me?”

 

“I’m gonna give it a damn good try,” Dunne said as he lifted the fork and began to eat the cream pie before him.

 

“Go JD!” Casey and Adam called at the same time. The others quickly took up the chant and a resounding chorus of ‘Go JD!’ surrounded the onlookers.

 

JD concentrated on eating the pie in front of him, but looked up as the man seated across from him groaned and clutched his stomach. He knew what was coming and shifted further down as his opponent lost the contents of his stomach. Ignoring the sounds and smell the Bostonian continued to eat until the judge declared him the winner and champion pie eater.

 

“Always figured the kid’s got an iron stomach,” Sanchez said, shaking his head as the easterner was surrounded by the other contestants as he accepted the winning medallion.

 

“Yeah, JD, you did it...you won!” Adam laughed as the dark haired man knelt in front of him. He jumped up and down as JD placed his winning medal over his neck.

 

“You keep that safe for me okay?”

 

“Sure, JD, won’t let nothin’ happen to it!” Adam Larabee said as he hurried to show his parents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the mountains high above the sleeping city of Rio De Janeiro the sated couple slept, oblivious to the danger lurking in the trees and along the overgrown trail they’d been following. Hector Mendoza was not a man to let security relax and even now his men patrolled deep into the forest surrounding his fortress. His men would not let anyone within five miles of the property, not after seeing what happened to those who betrayed the drug lord. They widened their search parameters, knowing it was better to be safe than sorry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Arena was ready for them, but the six men standing in the center were not so sure they were ready for the Arena. The members of The firm were not the only souls foolhardy enough to attempt this perilous undertaking as a total of fourteen men stood around waiting for the pig to be released. Sarah, Adam and the rest of the group stood on the sidelines watching as the contestants readied themselves for the challenge.

 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this, Pard?” Wilmington asked.

 

“Not even close,” Larabee answered as the sound of the squealing pig reached their ears.

 

“Okay, gentlemen, as you know the object of this little contest is to be the one man who can catch and hold onto a little piggy. Now what’s so hard about that you might ask? Well, this little piggy went to the market and got himself good and greased up and he’s just not in the mood to be hugged by a bunch of lugs like you boys. Henry, let that little beastie out and see what these strappin’ lads can do about catchin’ themselves a ham hock or two!”

 

“Here ya go, Boys. Good luck and dry hands to all of ya!”

 

JD was closest to the pig and made a grab for it, his hands slipping off the swine’s rump as he landed face down in the mud.

 

“Nice one, JD! Casey yelled, laughing as the young man stood up and rejoined the group chasing the small pig.

 

“Get him, Nathan!” Rain shouted as Jackson and another man tried to corner the pig only to lose their grips and bang into each other. The crowd roared their approval as the two men regained their feet and joined the foray once more.

 

“I got him! I got him!” Wilmington shouted, diving for the terrified pig as it darted past three men.

 

“Yep, you sure do, Buck!” Larabee said as he helped the rogue to his feet and the duo laughed as they rejoined the quest for the prized pig. The men raced around the Arena to cheers and jeers from the spectators on the sidelines. Several times someone grabbed up the small swine, only to have it slip through their fingers and race through several pairs of legs.

 

Josiah blew out a disgusted breath of air as he made his first attempt at capturing the elusive swine. He stumbled along, staying on his feet for several seconds until another contest struck him from the side. He rolled in the wet earth, coming to rest on his knees and laughing as the medic offered him a hand up.

 

“Thanks!”

 

“Anytime...looks like Chris has a bead on him!” Jackson said, laughing as a trio of men slipped in the thickening mire on the playing field.

 

“Catch him, Daddy!” Adam shouted as his father darted towards the squirming pig.

 

“Watch out, Chris!” Sarah shouted as Larabee was sandwiched between two men and sank to the ground. She smiled in relief as the blond waved to her, his face, arms and clothing covered in mud.

 

“Hey, lo...looks like Ez m...might just g...get him !” Sanchez said breathlessly as the conman reached for the squealing object racing towards him.

 

Ezra knew the pig was his, all he had to do was pluck him off the ground and hold him for a second or two. He grabbed the squealing pig and lifted him into his arms, trapping him against his body as the announcer’s voice reached his ears.

 

“Looks like we got us a real pig wrassler! We got a winner! Watch out!”

 

Ezra smiled and bowed as he released the pig, but the warnings came too late as he tried to turn around and found himself flying through the air as two men tackled him. He laid on the ground, his face embedded in the mud, his arms straight out and his Armani denims covered in muck. He lifted his face and heard laughter from the spectators as his mud covered face gazed around the Arena.

 

“Ezra, are you okay?” Jackson asked as he knelt beside the gambler.

 

“I don’t think so! I believe I’ve been rear ended!”

 

“You could say that, Ez, but at least ya won. Them two ol’ boys are takin’ a verbal reprimand from the judges and I’m bettin’ they’ll be apologizing to you as soon as the man’s finished talking their ears off!” Wilmington stated as Larabee, Dunne and Sanchez joined them.

 

“Hey, Ez,” Dunne said as the conman managed to turn over and sit up. “Thought I was the only one who could fly. Damn, but I swear you flew five feet in the air.”

 

“I see nothing jocular in my unwarranted and unasked for flight!” the gambler blustered as the judges and two dirt covered men made their way towards him.

 

“Now these fellers got something they need to say to you,” the grizzled announcer said. No one noticed JD slip away from the crowd, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

‘We’s sorry, mister. My brother and me just got caught up in the excitement,” the shorter of the two hillbilly types said as he extended his hand.

 

“Are ya okay, Mister?” the second man asked.

 

“Yes, I suppose I’m satisfactory after such an appalling impact on my person,” Standish answered.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Says he’s fine,” Sanchez explained.

 

“Oh...you sure?” the first man asked.

 

“Yep, now if he was speaking normal like then we’d be worried,” Wilmington explained.

 

“Alright, gentlemen, I believe this young man has won the right to his prize,” the judge said.

 

“Prize?” Standish asked, suddenly interested.

 

“Of course. Henry, would you bring,” what’s your name, Son?” the announcer asked as he held the mic in front of Standish’ face.

 

“Ezra...Ezra Standish.”

 

“Henry, bring Ezra, Ezra Standish his prize!” This garnered more laughter from the audience as the crowd parted and a velvet covered box was wheeled in front of the gambler.

 

Ezra smiled as he looked at the elegant covering and moved closer. He jumped back as a loud snort escaped from under the covers and glanced at the men surrounding him.

 

“What is that?” he asked.

 

“It’s your prize!” the announcer said, grabbing the top of the red material and yanking it off to reveal the same pig he’d captured moments before.

 

“I cannot accept this.”

 

“You don’t have a choice. Ya won him fair and square!” the judge said.

 

“Hey, Ez, will your building let you have pets?” Wilmington asked.

 

“I know a great name fro him, Brother. You could call him Arnold just like the folks in Green Acres!” Sanchez suggested, eliciting more laughter from the gathered crowd.

 

“I see nothing humorous in any of this, Gentlemen!” Standish blustered.

 

“Ezra’s got a piggy, Mommy.”

 

“Yes, he sure does,” Sarah, hid her laughter behind her hands as the gambler circled the small crate.

 

“I cannot accept this prize...”

 

“Well, you need to come up with someone to take him. He’s all yours,” the announcer said as he turned to walk away and the young Bostonian rejoined the group.

 

“You can’t be serious?” Standish asked as he saw a twinkle in JD’s eyes. “Mr. Dunne, I fail to see anything funny in this situation.”

 

“Gotcha!” Dunne said, laughing as the announcer and judges turned back towards them and joined the laughter.

 

“JD?” Wilmington asked.

 

“Sorry, Ez, but I couldn’t resist. I wanted to see your face when they showed you your prize! You should’ve seen it! I mean you were downright...”

 

“Stunned!” the ladies man finished.

 

“Yeah...stunned...horrified...you name it...Ezra’s face shone with it,” the Bostonian finished.

 

“Mr. Dunne, I owe you big time,” Standish said as he looked at his ruined clothing. “And you will receive my cleaning bill!”

 

“It’d be worth it, Ezra,” the kid said as the group finally broke up.

 

“Chris, why don’t you get cleaned up and meet me back at the picnic area. Adam’s hungry and we don’t have much time before the scavenger hunt begins,” Sarah suggested.

 

“Alright, actually it might be a good idea if we all went down to the barns and hosed ourselves down. Sarah?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can you bring me my change of clothes?”

 

“Sure, I’ll meet you there in fifteen minutes.”

 

“Sounds good. Alright, Boys, let’s go get this sh...stuff cleaned off,” the blond said as he led the way towards the watershed used for the horses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This place is full of potential marks, my dear.”

 

“I told you, Jack. I knew there would be plenty of opportunity for a man with your expertise,” the raven haired beauty smiled as she spun the parasol above her head and her handsome escort linked his arm with hers.

 

“You know, Ella, we do make a great team. Maybe it’s time we...Ella, what’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Jack Averil said as he saw the frown on the woman’s face.

 

“Not a ghost...my husband!” Ella said as she watched a blond haired man shrug out of his shirt.

 

“Husband!” Averil spat in disbelief. “You’re not married!”

 

“Not yet,” the woman said, licking her lips hungrily. “But I will be as soon as I renew an old acquaintance.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“That man over there. The blond...the one with the shirt off and stepping under the water...” she said, a dreamy quality to her voice.

 

“What about him?” Handsome Jack asked.

 

“His name is Chris Larabee and he and I are to be wed.”

 

“Does he know?” Averil laughed at his own joke.

 

“Not yet,” Ella answered, pulling her arm from his.

~~~~~~~~~~

“You boys go on, I’ll catch up with you as soon as Sarah bring me a change of clothes,” Larabee said, letting the water run down his sweat soaked body.

 

“Alright, we’ll see you back at the rest area,” Wilmington told his friend as he joined the others and hurried back towards the picnic grounds.

 

Chris raised his head, smiling as he lifted the hose and let the water wash over him. He heard footsteps coming towards him, but didn’t look up as the water cooled his heated flesh.

 

“Well, you’re still the handsomest blond I ever laid eyes on!” Ella said, smiling as Larabee turned towards her, a look of surprise on his face.

 

“Ella?” the blond asked in disbelief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah smiled as she passed the five men hurrying towards the picnic area. She knew Nettie, Rain, and Casey had sandwiches waiting for them and was grateful for the few minutes she’d be alone with her husband. As she round the end of the horse’s barn she scowled as a woman hurried towards her husband.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s been so long, Chris,” Ella laughed as she hurried to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling the shocked head down and planting her lips on his.

 

The shock of her lips touching his sent shivers down his spine and he reached for his arms as his wife stormed towards them. Ella’s hands were locked behind his neck and Chris had to use more strength than he wanted to remove them and knew he was probably leaving marks on her wrists. By the time he pushed her away his wife had reached them and placed herself between them. Hands on her hips, face dark with jealousy, Sarah Larabee looked the picture of the wronged woman.

 

“Chris, who is this?” Ella asked as she tried to move closer to the blond.

 

“A better question would be who the hell are you and why were you kissing my husband?” Sarah asked, ire shining in her eyes.

 

“Husband? Chris? You can’t be serious? You married this...this...”

 

“I married the woman I love, Ella!”

 

“But...you and I...”

 

“You and me ended years ago, Ella. I told you then I could not keep up with the lifestyle you wanted,” Larabee said as he pulled his wife into his arms and held her close.

 

“We were going to be married,” Ella whispered, keeping the anger from her voice as she smiled at the handsome blond.

 

“No, Ella, you wanted to get married, but I wasn’t ready.” Chris said as he felt his wife grow tense in his arms. He knew Sarah’s fiery temper was in danger of exploding and hoped to douse the fire before it inflamed them all. He saw a dark haired stranger watching the scene unfold and wondered if the man was an acquaintance of Ella Gaines.

 

“We loved each other...”

 

“No, we loved the excitement and adventures we had, but not each other. If we had loved each other we wouldn’t have said goodbye that day,” Larabee said, with no hint of regret in his voice.

 

“But...”

 

“Ella, I’m sorry, but what you and I had is over. It ended the day I met Sarah and I’ve had more excitement and adventures with her than you can imagine. I love Sarah, with every breath I take I fall more and more in love with her.”

 

“I love you too, Chris,” Sarah said, locking eyes with the woman standing before them.

 

“So this is what you want in your life?” the raven haired woman asked softly, hatred boiling just below the surface.

 

“Yes,” the blond answered simply.

 

“Then I wish you both a long and happy life together. My name is Ella Gaines Larabee...oh, I’m sorry...I mean it’s Ella Gaines. I always hoped Larabee would be added.”

 

“My name is Sarah Connelly Larabee...and that...” Sarah smiled innocently as she held her husband against her. “...is my name, not some wished for delusion.”

 

“I apologize for my actions, Chris. I truly didn’t know. Perhaps we will see each other again,” Gaines said as she took one last look at the couple before turning away. She hurried over to Jack Averil, her face red with anger as her chest heaved against her tight blouse.

 

“I take it Larabee wasn’t pleased to see you,” handsome Jack said as the woman glanced over her shoulder before taking his arm.

 

“That bitch thinks she has him, but no one messes with my property. Call Guy Royal and Robert Spikes, tell them I may be in need of their help! Take me back to the hotel, Jack. I feel like celebrating tonight since it marks the final days in the life of Sarah Connelly...Larabee,” she finished as they hurried off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris and Sarah watched as Ella Gaines hurried to meet the man who was watching the scene unfold. Neither missed the look she sent over her shoulder and Sarah held her husband possessively.

 

“That’s the woman you told me about? The one who liked living on the edge?”

 

“Yeah, never dreamed I’d run into her again. Her tastes run too rich for places like this. I’m sorry, Honey, she kissed me before I knew what was happening,” Larabee apologized as his wife turned around and looked into his eyes.

 

“Chris, I trust you...with everything I am and everything I own I know you would never do anything to hurt me or Adam.”

 

“Never. I vowed on our wedding day never to make you cry and I won’t, Sarah. What I had with Ella Gaines ended years ago and I thank God every day that it did. If it hadn’t I never would’ve found my soul mate and known what real love meant.”

 

“I know, and I feel the same way,” Sarah said as the couple they’d been watching disappeared. She turned once more to her husband and smiled as she ran her fingers through his wet hair. “I think we’d better get you into some dry clothes and get back to the others. They’re probably wondering what happened to us.”

 

“Knowing Buck he’s probably told them we snuck off for a little quality time,” Larabee said with a grin, the dark haired woman forgotten as he looked into the depths of his wife’s eyes.

 

“I wouldn’t doubt it, come on, Larabee, cover that chest before I do something that’ll really make us late!”

 

“Ah, Hell, Sarah, I don’t mind being late,” the blond said, the grin widening on his face.

 

“Maybe not, but those people over there would probably be shocked,” Sarah said as a family of four walked towards them.

 

“Damn, okay, why don’t we take this up when we get home tonight?”

 

“Sounds like a plan to me, but...”

 

“What?”

 

“Are you gonna have enough energy left for that, Lover boy?”

 

“Hooyah! What about you, Mrs. Larabee? Think you can spare a little energy for your husband?”

 

“I’ll give him everything I have,” she vowed as she helped him into his shirt, frowning as she saw the bruises on his arms. “What happened here?”

 

Chris looked at the bruises shrugging his shoulders as he finally got his shirt on. “Probably happened when those two ploughed into me.”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine, Sarah,” he said wrapping his arms around her once more. “I haven’t had this much fun in a long, long time...but”

 

“What?” she asked worriedly.

 

“Wouldn’t mind one of your special rubs tonight.”

 

“I’ll see if I’ve got a spot open,” Sarah laughed as he buttoned his shirt, leaving the top two open to reveal the lean chest she loved to touch.

 

“Well, am I decent enough?”

 

“You’ll do,” Sarah said, laughing as her husband chased her towards the picnic area.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Richard Barker knew things were getting hot and would continue to do so unless he did something about Jacqueline Maynard. Since coming to Rio a year ago the woman seemed to have set her sight on seeing him taken down. Everything had been going so well until she’d walked in on a meeting he was having with a well known drug lord. He’d easily explained it, saying the man was exchanging information with him, but Maynard remained dubious even after the drug lord died. He knew she was watching him, but could not figure out exactly what she was up to. Now she was somewhere north of the city, high in the mountains overlooking the Rio De Janeiro Bay with a man who could easily end the tidy nest egg he had going here.

 

Barker picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number that would automatically be rerouted to Mendoza’s fortress. He had to warn him, or he was a dead man because Mendoza would make sure he paid dearly for not keeping his word. Again he was met with a busy signal and slammed the receiver back in the cradle. With shaking hands Barker reached for the brandy decanter and quickly filled his glass. He tipped it to his lips and waited for the fiery liquid to calm his nerves. He’d never seen Mendoza face to face, had no idea what the man looked like. The drug lord was extremely careful and made sure no one could put a face to his name, for all he knew the name could even be false. He reached for the phone again and dialed the number, breathing a sigh of relief when it went through the circuit and was answered by Mendoza’s man.

 

“I need to speak with Hector!”

 

“He’s busy in a meeting right now! Is there a message?”

 

“Who is this. Ernesto, is that you?” Barker asked, frantic that his message get through.

 

“That’s right, who is this?”

 

“Richard Barker. Tell Hector it’s imperative that I speak with him.”

 

“Hang on and I’ll see if he has time to speak with you!”

 

Richard drummed his fingers on the desk, reached for the bottle of brandy and poured himself another shot. He swallowed this one and again drummed his fingers nervously as he waited for Mendoza to come to the phone. He looked at the digital clock as the seconds ticked off one by one, until a full five minutes had come and gone.

 

“Come on, dammit!”

 

“Is that anyway to speak to the man who pays your bills, Richard?”

 

“Hector! Thank God, we have a problem...two of them actually!”

 

“What sort of problem?” Mendoza asked, his voice now serious as he sat behind his desk.

 

“Remember that bitch I told you about?”

 

“You’ve told me about quite a lot of bitches, Richard. Which one is this?”

 

“Her name is Jacqueline Maynard and she was sent here to bring down the cartel about a year ago.”

 

“Ah, yes, the lovely blond with the perfect long legs. What has she done now? Don’t tell me she’s broken a nail?”

 

“Hector, don’t underestimate Maynard. She’s damn good at her job and has been too quiet of late.”

 

“Alright, Richard, so what’s she done that’s got you so upset?”

 

“She left Rio without checking in after I told her we were not ready to make a search of the area where your fortress is located. I haven’t heard from her since and she’s got an old friend of yours with her...”

 

“An old friend...Who?”

 

“Bastard named Vin Tanner...”

 

“Sonofabitch! How long ago did they leave?”

 

“I’m not sure, but it’s been at least a week...”

 

“And you’re just getting around to letting me know. I should have you killed for this! Do you know what would happen if Tanner finds me! That bastard would not think twice about putting a bullet in my head! I’ve worked damned hard to make sure no one knows what I look like anymore and you let the only man who can identify me roam the mountains without so much as telling me!”

 

“I tried to call you, but the phone lines weren’t working properly. At least now you can watch for them!”

 

“You will keep me abreast of any contact from Tanner and Maynard!”

 

“Of course,” Barker said, relieved that the other man no longer sounded irate.

 

“And Richard, if this happens again you may find yourself at the bottom of the bay without benefit of scuba gear and bleeding from several orifices. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Yes, Hector,” the DEA agent answered as the line went dead in his hand. He hung up and reached for the bottle once more, regretting the day he’d taken his first bribe and turned away from a smuggling operation. Since that day nearly four years ago his life was no longer his own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well the wayward souls return!” Nettie said as she watched her niece and nephew in law return.

 

“Sorry we’re late,” Larabee said, grabbing a sandwich and biting into it.

 

“Daddy, we gots to go. Nathan said it’s time for the scavenger hunt,” Adam said as he joined his parents beside the picnic table.

 

“Just let your old man grab a bite to eat, Sport,” Larabee said, reaching for a bottle of Gatorade.

 

“But we’ll be late!” the boy said.

 

“You shouldn’t have taken the time for making...”

 

“Buck!” Sarah laughed as she watched the rogue tease her husband.

 

“Wish it was that simple, Buck,” Larabee said as his wife took their son’s hand and led him after the others.

 

“Did something happen, Chris?” Wilmington asked softly as they followed behind the others.

 

“Not something...someone.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Ella,” the blond answered.

 

“Ella...Ella Gaines?” the ladies’ man asked.

 

“Yeah, ran into her over by the barn. Sarah saw her kissing me...”

 

“What the hell did you kiss that bitch...”

 

“Buck, I wasn’t kissing her...she was kissing me. Sarah came along just in time to see me push her away.”

 

“Chris, that woman’s dangerous...remember what happened the last time you two got together!”

 

“Yeah, I do, and that’s why I want you to find out why she’s in Billings. Get Ezra and JD to check into her dealings. I don’t want her anywhere near my family, Buck,” the blond said, smiling as Sarah turned towards them

 

“Are you two coming with us?” the beautiful woman asked.

 

“We’re comin’, Darlin’. I’m just making sure Chris knows the rules of a scavenger hunt.”

 

“Good, because the four of us are a team and Adam has plans on winning. Right?”

 

“Right, Mommy. Come on, Uncle Buck. You’s part of our team too. We gotta beats Nathan’s team and Ezra’s team too!” the boy called.

 

“Well, Sport, why don’t we catch up with the others and let them know who the champs are?” Buck stated, grabbing the boy and placing him on his shoulders.

 

Sarah reached for her husband’s hand and smiled as they walked side by side. “You told him?”

 

“Yeah, figured he’d need to know. He was around when Ella and I were together. I’m sorry, sweetheart, wish she hadn’t showed up today.”

 

“Don’t be, Chris. You certainly didn’t invite her along and you can’t be held responsible for her actions. Come on, quit being a wet blanket and let’s go have some fun.”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Larabee said, hurrying to catch up with the group.

~~~~~~~~~~~`

Adam looked in the basket his father held and smiled as he dropped the final trinket inside. The list held twelve items and they’d successfully found each one, including an old cowboy hat, a wrench, an apple, and a hairpin. The last item was the hardest to find and he’d been the one to find it nestled under a rock at the back of the Pavilion.

 

“Way to go, Sport,” Larabee said as he handed his son the basket and the boy led them towards the judge’s table with less than five minutes to spare.

 

“We got them all!” Adam informed the elderly couple seated behind the table. Several other baskets were on the table behind them, waiting for the time to run out.

 

“Did you really, Son,” the man asked.

 

“Yep and I even found the silver dollar.”

 

“You did, well now all we have to do is go over the checklist once all the baskets are back and then we’ll be able to find out who wins the new bike,” the woman told him.

 

“A new bike?”

 

“That’s right, young man. whoever finds the most items on the list wins a shiny new GMC mountain bike. The size and color is up to the winner.”

 

“Daddy, did you hear that?”

 

“I sure did, Sport and I hope you win it.”

 

“Me too, Adam,” Sarah agreed as Nathan, Rain and Ezra returned with the basket.

 

“Well, looks like the last basket’s been returned. If you nice folk would just wait over there Millie and I will go over the list and let you know who the winners are.”

 

“Okay,” Adam said excitedly running over to Josiah and Orrin Travis. Did you hear what he said? The prize is a bike.”

 

“So I heard, Son, and it looks like you have a good shot at winning it,” the ex-preacher said as he lifted the boy onto a bail of hay.

 

“I hope I do too, J’siah, ‘cause mine’s got training wheels and I don’t want them anymore,” Adam explained as the rest of the group joined them. They laughed and talked about the excitement of the day as the child anxiously waited for the winner to be announced.

 

“Well, if all the teams would gather round I think we have our winner,” the woman said. She waited for the group to move closer and smiled at them all. “Okay, as you know the big prize today is the GMC bicycle behind me. It was donated by the wonderful folks at Walmart and the lucky winner will be able to exchange it for whatever size and color he or she wants. We also have two secondary prizes of a twenty five dollar gift certificate for any store at Rimrock Mall. So, I’ll announce the two second place winners first.”

 

A basket was quickly handed to her and she pulled out the paper inside and smiled in the direction of a family standing at the back of the crowd. “Our first second place prize goes to team eight, the Davidson family who found eleven of the twelve required items. Would the lucky team please come forward.”

 

The group came forward, amidst loud cheers and laughter and congratulations before moving back once more.

 

“Our second, second...hmm, that’s hard to say with these ol’ dentures of mine.” The crowd laughed once more as she accepted the basket form her husband. “This prize goes to team number one, the Cooper family.” Again the family came forward and accepted the prize.

 

“Now, I’m sure you all know that the competition was pretty fierce today, and unfortunately there can only be one winner. We want to thank all participants and their families, but I’m sure the winner is anxious to know who he or she is. The deciding factor in this scavenger hunt was a silver dollar...” She watched as the small excited boy turned to his parents. “The winning team is number six, the Larabee family and I believe our winner is this young man right here. Hello...”

 

“Adam...”

 

“Adam, You did very well and your parents can pick up your prize at the end of the day. Congratulations.”

 

“Thank you,” Adam said, smiling as he took the certificate and turned to join his cheering team and the other members of his family.

 

“Now, Ladies and gentlemen and young cowpokes, if anyone has any items entered in the contests being judged they should make their way to the Expo Center. They’ll be announcing the winners in about fifteen minutes.”

 

“Well, Ladies, I believe it is time we made our way to the Expo Center and discover whether or not the judges are as smart as they appeared,” Standish said, linking his arm with Nettie Wells and leading the way out of the building.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The Expo Center was crowded, but the group managed to find standing room at the very edge of the seats. Josiah reached for Adam and lifted him onto his shoulders, giving the boy a birds eye view of the judges at center stage.

 

“Well, it looks like we have a threepeat winner of the blue ribbon for quilting. Congratulations to Miss Nettie Wells for her patchwork Quilt entitled Cowboys At Sunset. Mrs. Wells, could you please come forward.”

 

Nettie moved through the crowd, smiling as friends and family alike congratulated her once again. She accepted the ribbon and the certificate that came with it before rejoining her group.

 

“Next up is the baking competition and I tell you the judges had such a tough time with this one none of the evidence is left. They finally settled on an Apple Peach cobbler entered by Mrs. Greta Tucker, although they did say that all other entrants deserved honorary mention.”

 

Chris smiled as his son yawned and shifted his weight on Sanchez’ shoulders. He knew the boy was tired, hell, they all looked hot and weary. He turned to survey the crowd, frowning as he spotted Ella Gaines standing at the opposite side of the Center. She disappeared immediately and he shook his head as his wife looked up at him.

 

“Now, we’ve been blessed with an abundance of entries in the preserves department and again the judging was hard, but they’ve decided this years blue ribbon goes to Mrs. Sarah Larabee for her Peaches. Would Sarah Larabee please come up and accept her prize.”

 

The cheers from Sarah’s extended family were long and loud as she walked through the crowd. She blushed as the man handed her the ribbon and certificate, shaking her hand before she turned and walked away. She stood next to her husband, smiling at the pride in his eyes. Several more awards were announced as the night wore on.

 

“Well, there’s one final entry and that’s for crocheted blankets and afghans. There were several wonderful pieces of work entered this year and it’s my pleasure to announce the winner. Would Miss Casey Wells please come forward.”

 

“Yeah, Casey!” Dunne cheered, pride evident in his voice and on his face.

 

“Sh, JD,” Casey said as she hurried towards the stage, blushing as the young man continued to cheer her on.

 

“Miss Wells, it’s my pleasure to present you with the blue ribbon for the lovely design of roses and vines. Congratulations young lady.”

 

“Thank you. Can I also make an announcement?”

 

“Certainly, what is it?”

 

“I’d like to donate the Afghan to the charity raffle in aid of the children’s hospital,” Casey said, blushing as the crowd cheered her donation.

 

“Well now, young lady, that’s mighty nice of you and we’ll see that it’s delivered to the right people.”

 

“Thank you,” Casey said as she hurried away.

 

“Well, Folks, it’s been a long day and I see some tired children out there so I’d like to thank you all for coming out today and hope to see you all again next year. Good night and Godspeed!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris glanced across the seat at his wife, smiling as he saw the light curls of his son’s hair sprayed across her breasts. The boy had fallen asleep before they reached the main gates to exit MetraPark. It was close to eleven o’clock and the day had worn on them all. He smiled at the wonderful memories he had of the day and felt Sarah watching him.

 

“Tired,” he asked without turning his head.

 

“No...I think I passed tired an hour ago. You know you got a little too much sun today.”

 

“Feels like it,” the blond said of the tightness of his skin.

 

“I’ve got some Aloe Vera gel in the fridge. That should help.”

 

“Hmm,” Larabee said as he concentrated on the road ahead. The truck was fully loaded with baskets and the new bicycle and Chris wasn’t looking forward to unloading it all.

 

“You know, we might as well just leave everything in the back and unpack it in the morning,” Sarah suggested, trying to hide a yawn.

 

“Are you reading my mine, Hon. I was just thinking the same thing. Lets just get home, put the little man to bed and maybe we can grab a few hours before he decides it’s time to go to Walmart and exchange his new bike.”

 

“That sounds wonderful,” Sarah agreed as Larabee turned into the driveway and stopped in front of the house.

 

“I’ll get him,” the blond said, getting out of the truck and walking around the front of the truck. He opened the door for his wife, handing her the keys to the house as she slid out and moved out of the way.

 

“...hmm...” the boy mumbled as his father lifted him into his arms.

 

“It’s okay, Sport, we’re home.”

 

“...bed...”

 

“Yep, that’s right where you’re headed,” Larabee said as his son’s head nestled against his neck. He breathed in the scent of his only child, relishing in the joy of the gift bestowed on both him and his wife. He kicked the door closed behind him and followed Sarah up the steps and into the closed in porch. The couple undressed their son, put him in clean pajamas and tucked him into bed before heading for their own room.

 

“Chris,” Sarah said as her husband sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Sleep or shower?”

 

“Huh?” the blond asked tiredly.

 

“Sleep or Shower. Which one are you in the mood for?” she asked, smiling seductively as she undid the top three buttons on her blouse. 

 

“Depends...”

 

“On?”

 

“Whether you’re gonna join me in the shower or not?”

 

“Oh, I think I can manage to stay awake long enough to take a shower...”

 

“Just to take a shower?”

 

“What else did you have in mind, Cowboy?” Sarah laughed as she ducked under his arm and rushed towards the bathroom. She cried out as his hand latched onto her arm and he turned her to face him.

 

“Did you just call me a cowboy?”

 

“Yep, sure did. What’re you gonna do about it?”

 

“I could take you across...” her lips touched his and his voice softened. “...my knees and...”

 

“And what?” she asked, nipping at his upper lip.

 

“Damn...I can’t remember...what were we talking about?”

 

“Too much talking...let’s get naked!” She giggled like a schoolgirl as she pulled him into the bathroom. She hurriedly undressed as her husband did the same and they stepped into the shower/tub. She reached for the hose and turned the water on, making sure the temperature wasn’t too hot or too cold, as Chris closed the doors.

 

“Oh, Chris, you’re going to be mighty sore and stiff tomorrow,” Sarah winced sympathetically.

 

“Ah, sweetheart, I hate to tell you this, but I’m already stiff,” he said as he pressed up against her back.

 

“So I see. Is that something you’d like me to take care of?”

 

“Well, since you offered,” Larabee said, smiling as she dropped the hose and turned towards him, a lathered facecloth in her right hand. He moaned as the cloth touched his chest and slid down towards his engorged shaft. The soft material added to his pleasure and he gasped as she slid her hand between his legs, dropping the cloth as her fingers began fondling his balls. Her lips found their way to his neck and she began a fiery trail down his chest, stopping just above his navel as her fingers rubbed up against his shaft once more.

 

“Sarah, Love, I need...”

 

“Wh...what?” she muttered against his flat stomach.

 

“I want you.”

 

“I want you too, Lover,” Sarah said, leaning back to give him access to the opening to her body.

 

Chris smiled at how easily they read each other and gently eased his own body into position. He entered her slowly, deliberately prolonging the invasion as the heady scent of sex permeated the bathroom.

 

“Chrissss...”

 

“Sh...let me set the pace, Honey...” he whispered, kissing her chin and biting at her earlobe.

 

“...trying...” she sighed as he pulled out until only the tip of his cock was inside her. She moaned as he drove in, deeper and deeper, moaning as he increased the pace, pulling out and sliding back inside as he lifted her. Her long legs wrapped around his waist, her head tilting backwards as she pushed against the shower wall to counterbalance her husbands thrusts.

 

Chris felt as if the world around him stopped, there was nothing, but this moment, this woman and the rapturous joy he felt at being inside her. He heard her moan, her breathing began to grow faster as his balls felt ready to burst. With one final thrust he sent them both spiraling into a climax that filled them both with happiness as his seed spilled inside her. He held her tight, feeling her breath on his chest as her head came to rest against him.

 

“Well, I think you took care of the stiff part, now how about working on the sore part?” Larabee teased as his spent cock slipped from her velvet sheath.

 

“I think I can take care of that as well,” she said. She picked up the cloth and slowly began to wash his body, exploring every inch as if for the first time. She made him turned and paid special attention to his buttocks, before sliding the cloth down each perfectly shaped leg. She reached for the shampoo and poured a small amount onto her hands before massaging it into his hair and scalp. Once she finished she reached for the shower hose, checking to make sure it was still at the right temperature before rinsing the soap from his body.

 

“Better?”

 

“Hmm, want me to return the favor?”

 

“Are you up for it?”

 

“Hmm, Sarah, do you really think that was the right question?” Larabee asked tiredly.

 

“Chris, I don’t think I could do anything if you were up for it,” she assured him as he picked up the hose and ran the water over her head. She felt his fingers in her hair as the scent of wildflowers assaulted her. She sighed as his fingers massaged her temples before continuing with the rest of her hair. Next he soaped her body, starting with her breasts and slipping lower until he touched up against the sensitive nub between her leg.

 

Chris lavished attention on his wife’s body. Enjoying the scent that was hers alone. He nestled his mouth against the back of her neck as he gently moved the warm soapy cloth over her body. He lifted his head, his eyes heavy with fatigue and reached for the shower hose. He held it above her and watched as the shampoo rinsed out of her hair and ran down her shoulder, back and finally her buttocks. He finished rinsing the soap from her body and waited for her to turn off the shower. The weary couple stepped out of the tub and reached for the heavy terrycloth towels hung on the hook by the door. By the time they dried the excess water from their bodies they were both ready to drop and barely made it to their bed. Sleep beckoned as they snuggled against each other.

 

“I love you, Sarah Larabee,” the blond whispered against her right ear.

 

“I love you too, Chris,” the woman’s soft reply barely made it past her lips as sleep overtook them both.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Sheraton Billings hotel held a five star rating with complete amenities located at 27 North 27th St. The suite they were staying in was on the executive club floor and the remnants of the room service meal they’d ordered sat next to the bed. A bouquet of roses sat on the dresser and a half finished bottle of champagne sat in a silver ice bucket.

 

Ella Gaines paced the hotel room like a caged tigress, stopping every now and then to pick something up and throw it across the room. She reached for the champagne bottle and filled the elegant gold rimmed glass to the brim. She sipped lightly, but her anger got the better of her and she threw elegance to the wind as she downed the bubbly liquor. Her eyes gleamed with hatred as her naked breasts heaved with unused anger. She heard a soft chuckle from the king sized bed and rounded on the man lying on top of the sheets.

 

“Do you really think this is funny, Jack? That bitch thinks she own Chris. She must’ve used blackmail to get him to marry her! The little slut probably got pregnant or something and forced him to marry her! I won’t let him be stuck in a loveless marriage with a stick in the mud like that. She doesn’t know how to satisfy him...”

 

“They seemed happy enough and he wasn’t arguing when she told you off. She did a good job of it too!”

 

“Very fucking funny, Jack. How can you stand there and make jokes when you know ‘m hurting! She’s taken something that belongs to me and I’m going to get him back! Did you call Guy and Robert?”

 

“I spoke with Guy and he said he’d meet us at the restaurant for dinner tomorrow at seven. Robert wasn’t at home and won’t return until next week. I left a message that if he calls to get in contact with me here.”

 

“Did you tell Guy anything?”

 

“I just told him you have a problem you’d like disposed of.”

 

“Yes, but does he understand what or should I say who I want disposed of?”

 

“All he knows is it’s a woman and that price is no object. Now come back to bed, Love, and maybe I can make you forget the Larabee’s for a while,” Averil suggested, patting the mattress beside him

 

Ella placed the glass on the dresser and moved to the bed. Placing one knee on the bed she smiled at her lover, her tongue wetting her lips as he reached for her breasts. “You may make me forget the bitch, Jack, but I have never forgotten Chris Larabee and I never will. We were meant to be together and I aim to see that it happens, no matter what the cost.”

 

Jack saw the truth of those words in her eyes and smiled as he thought of the lovemaking to come. When Ella was angry, she turned into a wildcat and wanted him to fuck her fast and furious. He licked his lips in anticipation as he grabbed her arms and pulled her to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Vin knew it was morning and that they needed to get back on the trail, but the warm body he was snuggled up to made it hard for him to move. Her hair was soft against his cheek and he inhaled the intoxicating scent of jasmine. He felt her move against him and knew she was on the verge of waking up.

 

“Is it morning?” Jackie’s sleep drenched voice asked.

 

“Think so. Either that or someone put a thousand  watt bulb in the moon,” Tanner whispered against her ear. 

 

“Damn, was hoping for a few more hours...”

 

“Sleep?”

 

“Among other things,” Jackie said, turning in the close confines of the sleeping bag. She smiled at her handsome partner, loving the way his long hair tumbled over his forehead as he bent to kiss her once more. She wanted nothing more than to stay in the blanket and make love all day, but they had a job to do, and time was running out. Just before the mission started they found out the drug lord was gettin ready to make a delivery of heroin whose street value was in excess of ten million dollars. They didn’t know the exact times or the port of destination, but the heavier traffic into this area of the Rio De Janeiro mountains signaled Mendoza was getting ready to move something big. Sighing heavily she forced herself to move away from the comforting arms of the Texan.

 

“Guess that means the other thing’s’ll have ta wait ‘til later?”

 

“Afraid so, Tex, we need to get moving.” The fact that the man with her was the only one who could identify Mendoza made them prime targets, especially if she was right in her distrust of Richard Barker.

 

“Damn, thought Larabee was a tough taskmaster,” the sharpshooter said as he reached for the zipper.

 

“Thought all Texans arose before the sun hit the sky?”

 

“Arose?” Tanner asked mischievously.

 

“Let’s not start that again,” Maynard said as she struggled to stand up. They lapsed into silence while they dressed, ate a cold breakfast of crackers, cheese, and juice and finally folded the sleeping bags and tent. They had everything they needed to prove they were a newlywed couple if they were stopped, but they both understood if it was Mendoza’s men neither would be alive to testify.

 

Vin lifted her backpack and helped her into the straps before reaching for his own. Without a word they turned and headed higher into the mountains, carefully sticking to the side trails in an effort to stay out of sight. The foliage was thicker and the trees seemed to reach into the clouds as step by step the duo drew closer to the fortress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mendoza paced back and forth in his office as he waited for word from the returning patrols. So far there’s been no sign of Tanner and Maynard, but he knew they were out there. Tanner was like a dog once he found a scent and he knew the man would not quit until he found this place. Several patrols were combing the surrounding area, but came up empty. He walked to his desk and slumped down into the chair. He’d known Vin Tanner when they’d both been younger and they’d been friends, not close, but they’d found a few things in common, then one day he’d discovered he could make more money than he’d ever dreamed of. His uncle ran a smuggling operation and offered him a chance to become equal partners if he was ready to make a drug run for him. Hector had done so and within months he’d made new contacts and opened more doors in cities across the west coast. Now they were slowly moving east, and he could not allow Tanner to stop him.

 

He remembered the last time he’d met the Texan. He offered him a job, but Tanner had been sent to bring him in because he ran out on a bail bond. They fought and he escaped after knocking the bounty hunter out and he didn’t see him again until five years later when his old friend found him in a hospital in Mexico. The bandages had just been removed and Tanner saw his new face...now he was the only man outside this fortress who could recognize him. The doctor and nurse at the hospital were easily dealt with before he left Mexico. Now he had the opportunity to rid himself of one last problem and Hector Mendoza’s face would truly be unknown outside the fortress he lived in. The men who worked for him were trustworthy and had been handpicked by him and his uncle and they would give their lives to protect him. His uncle was long dead now, food for the fish and sharks in the bay since destroying another drug cartel. The opposing drug lord managed to dispose of him just before Hector blew up everything the other man owned. Now, the fortress and surrounding lands were his and he meant to see they stayed a secret. He looked up as Ernesto Ruiz entered the office.

 

“Anything?” Mendoza asked.

 

“No. Guerrero and Juan just returned from patrolling the southern edge of the fields. There’s been no sign of trespassers, but they will continue to search the area.”

 

“Have them expand the search area and keep their eyes open. If Vin Tanner is out there he’s gonna be hard to find. He won’t just come walking into the compound and give himself up.”

 

“What should they do if they spot him or the woman?”

 

“I want them brought here to me. It’s time Vin Tanner saw what he gave up. I never told you about his refusal to join me in this business, did I?”

 

“No, Hector, you did not. Tanner is the one who saw you in Mexico isn’t he?”

 

“Yes, he is. A good man...an even better tracker and sharpshooter. He nearly had me at the hospital, in fact he did have me, but my uncle took care of him long enough for me to escape.”

 

“Are you going to offer him the same deal again?”

 

“No...not because I don’t want him to work for me, but because he’d refuse me. Vin Tanner is one of those people who is honest to the core and it would be impossible to convince him what we do is done by many others and that we should be allowed to make money providing the same service as others. See, the problem is Vin has always had the one thing I don’t!”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Tanner has a conscience and one day that will be what kills him. Keep me informed of the search results, Ernesto.”

 

“I will, Hector.” Ruiz said before leaving the cooler interior of the office.

 

Mendoza leaned back in the chair and locked his hands behind his head. His thoughts once more returned to the past and he smiled at the idea of seeing Tanner’s face when he was brought before him. It would be good to see him, but he did not regret the outcome of that meeting. The Texan had to die, there was no doubt of that, and although he would regret it, he would see to it himself.

 

‘Your conscience is going to be your downfall, Vin,’ he thought with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ella smiled as she spotted Guy Royal at the back of the restaurant. The tables surrounding them were empty, giving them a modicum of privacy and she knew they could discuss her plans without being overheard. Her right arm was linked with Jack Averil and she knew these men were under her spell. They would do anything she asked and not question her motives. She watched Royal stand up as they neared and hold her chair for her.

 

“Ella, you’re as lovely as ever.”

 

“Thank you, Guy,” she said as he placed a kiss on her hand.

 

“Hello, Jack.”

 

“Guy,” Averil said, shaking hands with the other man. He knew Ella and Royal were involved at one point before he met her, and although it was over the other man still wanted to rekindle old flames.

 

“Sit down, Boys, we have much to discuss,” Ella said as the waiter came over with menus.

 

“Good evening Miss Gaines, Mr. Averil. My name is Brian and I will be your server tonight. Would you like something from the bar?”

 

“Yes, a light Chablis would be wonderful,” Ella told him.

 

“Make mine a Martini, extra dry,” Jack told him.

 

“Would you like a refill, Mr. Royal?”

 

“No...make it a gin and tonic this time.”

 

“Yes, Sir. I’ll give you a few minutes to check the menu, but the chef’s special tonight is poached salmon in lemon butter served with parsley boiled potatoes and asparagus,” the waiter said before hurrying away.

 

“Well, Ella, what is it you need?” Royal asked, placing the unopened menu on the table in front of him.

 

“Do you remember me telling you about he love of my life,” Ella asked, pouting at the man seated next to her.

 

“I thought I was the love of your life?” The businessman asked, knowing there was only one man who could have this affect on the woman.

 

“Oh, you are, you and Jack and Robert, but there is only one man who left me and I’ve always wanted him back. Do you remember me talking about him?”

 

“How could I forget the dreamy look in your eyes when you breathed the name. Chris Larabee...Don’t tell me you finally ran into him again?” he asked softly.

 

“Yes, but...”

 

“Don’t tell me...Mr. Larabee no longer returns your affections?”

 

“He brushed her right off!” Averil said, stroking the slight beard on his chin as he smiled at the man across the table.

 

“Well, Ella, why don’t you forget about him and take a look at the two men you’re having dinner with? Hold on, here comes the waiter,” Royal told them. The trio thanked the young man as he placed the drinks in front of them.

 

“Are you ready to order or would you like a little more time?”

 

“I’m ready,” Ella said, smiling as her gaze raked over the handsome waiter.

 

“What would you like?”

 

“Ella...Ella!” Averil called twice as the woman stared intently into the man’s face. “I think he means what would you like off the menu.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I was daydreaming,” the woman said. “I’d like to have the special please.”

 

“Bring me the same.”

 

“Might as well make it three,” Averil agreed.

 

“Thank you. Just let me know if I can get you anything else,” the waiter told them, hurrying away as he felt the woman’s eyes on him once more.

 

“Okay, now where were we? Oh yes, I was asking why you would want Larabee when you could have either one or both of us for that matter,” Royal asked.

 

“Oh, Guy, you know I’ll always have a soft spot for you, but Chris was my first love and I’ve never stopped craving him. We had so many things in common and he seemed so fearless...so ready to do or try anything. I had so much zest for life when I was with him and I want that back. Do you understand what I’m talking about?”

 

“I understand, Ella, but it seems as if Larabee has moved on. He certainly seemed enthralled with the woman he held,” Averil told her as he sipped his brandy.

 

“The woman is just a passing fling. I told you, Jack, she must’ve used her feminine wiles to trap him into marriage.”

 

“Sort of like you’ve done with us,” Royal said, smiling as he saw the truth written on her face. 

 

“Ah, yes, but Guy, would you have it any other way?”

 

“No, Love, I’ve always treasured the time you give me. A beauty such as yours would be wasted if given to only one man. Please tell me that once you have this Larabee fellow back you won’t forget about the other men who love you,” the older man asked.

 

“I promise not to forget either of you. Just help me get what I want and I’ll give you anything you want,” Ella assured them.

 

“Very well, what would you like us to do?” Royal asked.

 

“First, I want you to find out everything you can about Sarah Larabee. Her habits...where she works...what she does...who her friends are. I want to know how she met Chris and how long after they met were they married.”

 

“That should be easy, but Ella.”

 

“Yes, Jack?”

 

“Here is one important factor you’re ignoring.”

 

“What?”

 

“What if Chris Larabee really does love his wife?”

 

“Impossible. He loves me. He always has and always will. It’s just a matter of convincing him of that,” Gaines told them.

 

“What if they have children?” Royal asked.

 

“Chris will realize his mistake and he will leave that bitch and if there are any little bitches he will leave those behind too. He will come to me willingly...you’ll see. Our love was once strong and will be again. It’s just a matter of making him remember the vows we made.”

 

“Okay,” Averil said, motioning for the waiter to bring him a refill. “So, we find out about Larabee’s wife and whether they have children. What are your plans if he does love them and refuses to leave them?”

 

“I thought that would be self evident, Jack. We kill the woman and any rugrats they may have brought into this world. Chris Larabee is mine and I will not let some slut sleep in my bed.”

 

“Hmm, perhaps it’s best if we just get rid of Sarah Larabee now,” Royal suggested.

 

“No,” Ella smiled, her eyes filled with manic delight as she turned from one man to the other. “I’d like to make her regret the day she put her claws on my husband!”

 

The two men knew the look and understood what it meant. No matter how Chris larabee felt, he would soon find himself caught up in Ella Gaines’ life and sequestered in her bed once more before he even knew what was happening. The meals were brought out and placed in front of them as they discussed the plans Ella wanted implemented.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris entered his office on Monday morning and smiled tiredly at the men already there. He could see the evidence of the day spent in the sun as he looked from one burnt face to the other. He nearly laughed aloud when he looked at Ezra Standish. The gambler reminded him of a raccoon, except he wore a white mask surrounding a sunburnt face.

 

“Should’ve taken the glasses off Ez.”

 

“How very astute of you to notice, Mr. Larabee,” the conman said.

 

“Kind’ve hard not to, Ezra. You look like a raccoon.” Dunne smiled as he reached for the can of soda on his desk.

 

“I’ve heard of a wolf in sheep’s clothing, but Ezra is a raccoon in ray bans,” Wilmington said.

 

“With Armani denims and Arnold the pig,” Sanchez joined the fun.

 

“I believe I’m surrounded by a group of would be two dollar comedians,” the conman said, shaking his head as he headed for the coffee pot on the counter at the back of the office.

 

“Two dollars seems a bit much,” Larabee said as he walked into his office. He heard someone following him and knew it was Buck Wilmington. He sat behind the desk, knowing the man wanted to talk and who he wanted to talk about.

 

“Chris, did you hear anything else from Ella Gaines?” the rogue asked, closing the door behind him. None of the others knew about their leader’s past with the woman and for now they would keep it that way.

 

“No...not a word. I’m hoping she’s already left town.”

 

“You really think she’d do that, Chris?” Wilmington asked, fury in his eyes at the thought of the raven haired beauty with the heart made of ice.

 

“No, that’s why I want you to find out where she’s staying. I don’t trust her, Buck, and I don’t want her getting anywhere near Sarah and Adam.”

 

“Where are they?”

 

“I dropped them off at Nettie’s house. They’ll be fine there, but until I know where Ella is and what’s going through her mind I don’t want them alone.”

 

“Maybe we should have JD check the hotels and see if she’s registered at any of them.”

 

“I was thinking the same thing, but tell him to concentrate on only the five star ones. Ella wouldn’t be caught dead in anything less.”

 

“Yeah, she did have tastes that ran higher than most,” the rogue said. He hated the idea of the woman being back in Larabee’s life, and prayed she’d leave before she had a chance to cause the blond any trouble. He knew Chris had loved her back in the early days as a SEAL, and remembered how much he’d been hurt when she left him before finding out whether he would lose his leg or keep it.

 

“Buck,” the blond said softly.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I won’t let her hurt my family. Sarah and Adam are my life and once she realizes that she’ll move on.”

 

“I hope you’re right, Chris, because having Ella Gaines in town is like turning a bull loose in a lake of Piranha only Ella is the Piranha and you’re the bull she’s set her sites on.”

 

“Ella as a Piranha, yeah, that sounds like her. Ask JD to check for me, Buck.”

 

“I will, Chris.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Anytime...anywhere,” the rogue vowed before leaving the office.

 

Chris sighed heavily and reached for the picture on his desk. It was a family portrait done three weeks before Christmas and he loved the smile on Adam’s face. The boy was so excited about the upcoming holiday, Santa’s visit and his eyes shone with excitement. Chris and Adam wore matching suits, white shirts, red ties and matching hankies in the breast pocket. Sarah wore a beautiful red dress with a black belt. Her hair was pulled back off her shoulders by a black velvet ribbon and on her finger was the family ring he’d given her for her birthday the week before. The background was a brightly decorated Christmas tree with presents underneath and stockings hung on a fireplace.

 

“Chris?”

 

Larabee looked up as Sanchez came in carrying a small package. “What’s that?”

 

“Not sure. It was delivered a few minutes ago. It’s got a card attached addressed to you. Were you expecting a delivery?”

 

“No...I wasn’t.” The blond took the package and placed it on his desk. A shiver ran down his spine as he slipped the small card from the envelope.

 

Josiah saw the younger man’s face blanche as he read the words and knew something was wrong.

 

“Josiah, will you get rid of it!”

 

“Sure, Chris,” the older man said, picking up the parcel. He knew if Larabee wanted him to know who the parcel was from he’d tell him, but he would not ask questions, at least not yet. He turned and walked towards the door, the parcel in his hand, when the soft voice stopped him.

 

“Josiah.”

 

“Yes, Chris?”

 

“Don’t throw it out, Just place it in the safe until I decide how I’m going to proceed. Have the others meet me in the conference room.”

 

“Sure, Boss,” the ex-preacher said, leaving the man alone with his thoughts.

 

Chris Larabee looked at the card he held in his hands and reread the simple message. The words were written in the familiar handwriting of Ella Gaines and his heart skipped a beat as he reread them.

 

“Chris, I know we parted on the wrong foot the other night, but perhaps this will help you remember the love we share, Ella Gaines-Larabee

 

The Firm’s leader knew without opening the parcel what was inside. There was only one thing that would remind him of that night. The handcuffs...a simple set of sterling silver bracelets she had made especially for them. She’d slipped something into his drink and he’d felt a heady sense of danger as she helped him remove his clothing. He saw it in her eyes, and wanted to fight, but his body felt like it was made of lead and he was sinking in water. He heard her words slammed into his skull and he heard them as if she stood beside him, whispering seductively in his ear. Making promises that he knew she would keep, and knowing he had to break away from her possessiveness before it killed him.

 

‘You are mine, Christopher Larabee. I own you...your body, your mind, your soul. Everything that is you will be linked to me once these cuffs are attached to both of us. We will walk the fine line between love and possession and know that no one can interfere. We are one...one spirit in two bodies and I will make sure we are never parted. No man, woman, or child will ever come between us. If we are parted, know that I will eventually find you and reunite with you. We will each own a part of this set of handcuffs, a reminder of the promise we make each other tonight!’

 

“Dammit, Ella, I told you no then and I’ll fucking make sure you understand this time!” he cursed as he placed the note back in the envelope and tucked it into his pocket. Chris knew from earlier dealings with Ella Gaines that the note was only the beginning and he planned to keep every piece of evidence she sent him. He would not...could not allow her back into his life, there was too much for him too lose. He thought of his wife and son and smiled at the warmth that washed over him, a totally different feeling than the ones he’d shared with Ella Gaines.

 

Taking a last look at the picture, Chris stood up and headed for the conference room, knowing he had friends he could count on to help him and his family. He entered the room to find five men seated at the table and frowned as he noticed the empty seat on his left. The fact that there was still no word from Vin Tanner had him worried and he prayed the Texan was okay.

 

“Chris, are you okay?” Jackson asked, noticing the way the blond rotated his shoulders.

 

“Yeah, just a little stiff from Saturday,” the blond lied. He was sore, but it was more from lack of sleep the night before.

 

“I know what that’s like, Brother,” Sanchez said, rubbing his lower back.

 

“Okay, so why did you call us in here, Chris. Have you heard from Vin?” Wilmington asked.

 

“No, there’s been no word from Vin...but that’s not why I called you here. Buck, did you ask JD to check the hotels for Ella Gaines?”

 

“Yeah, Chris, he did. I was just starting to check when Josiah said you wanted us here,” Dunne answered.

 

“Finish checking for me after we’re done here, okay?”

 

“Sure,” the youngest member of the team agreed.

 

“Okay, so what’s going on, Chris. Why the sudden meeting?” Jackson asked.

 

“I know most of you know about my past in the SEALS, but not about my personal life during that time. You were there, Buck, but even you didn’t know the half of it,” Larabee said, dropping into the leather conference chair at the end of the table. He rubbed at his temples in an effort to relieve the tension headache he felt building there.

 

“Tell us what happened,” Wilmington said from the chair on Larabee’s right. He knew more than he let on, having listened to the blond’s cries for help in the hospital the day after he’d found him. There was still no proof that Ella Gaines had been involved, but he knew it as much as he knew the sun would rise in the morning.

 

“Ella and I knew each other before I entered the SEALS. She argued that I should set my sights higher and not waste my life in service to my country when I could have my country work for me. At the time I was a naive kid, wet behind the ears and eager to please the woman I though I loved. Remember the day we celebrated our success and were getting ready to ship out, Buck?”

 

“How could I forget. That was a great day, Chris. Your Mom and Dad were so proud of you,” Wilmington smiled as he remembered the two of them decked out in dress uniform and ready to make their first impression on their commanding officer. Captain Dunne had been a hard man, but he also understood the meaning of family and how good it was for the men to have the chance to say goodbye. He shivered as he remember spotting Ella at the edge of the group. Her hair hung over her shoulders, blowing across her face as the wind began to rise. She looked gorgeous, the perfect picture of a woman coming to say goodbye to the man she loved, yet her eyes were cold and callous.

 

“Yes, they were and so was your Mom. She loved what you made of yourself, Buck...she was proud and had every reason to be.”

 

“Thanks, Chris. Mom was special.”

 

“Yes, she was, in more ways than one and her son has nothing to be ashamed of either,” the blond said, sending the truth of his words through his eyes.

 

“So what happened?” Dunne asked as the group grew silent.

 

“Ella was there. At the back of the group as if she didn’t want anyone to know she was there. I saw her and she smiled and came forward. She stood there and asked me was I really going to waste my life as a SEAL. I told her I was doing this because it was right...she laughed...right there in front of my family and commanding officer she laughed so hard she had tears running down her cheeks. Anyway, we said goodbye and I asked if she’d be here when I got back and she just nodded her head slightly. God, I really thought I loved her, but...”

 

“You were a kid, Chris...a kid with his first real crush.”

 

“Not such a Kid, Buck, but it was more than a crush. Anyway, we were gone six months on that trip and when we returned Ella was there waiting for us. I told her I needed to go see my family and she was upset, but she hid it quickly. I drove her home and went to see Mom and Dad. We spent the next few days together and I finally had a chance to call Ella. She asked me to meet her at a hotel, and well, hell, I was like a dog worrying a bone. I needed to see her...to well...rekindle what we had. I drove there and she was waiting for me wearing nothing but a smile. I was sure she’d forgiven me for leaving her and she seemed as eager as I was and pulled me into the room. Hell, neither one of us were virgins, but it felt like my first time all over again. She had a bottle of champagne and two glasses, candles provided the only light...I drank several glass of the champagne, but she didn’t seem to touch it. Next thing I knew I was lying on the bed, naked and she was stretched out on top of me with this set of handcuffs in her hands. Bet you’re wondering what’s wrong with that scenario, well, normally nothing, but it felt strange. I felt strange. It was like I was watching this happen to someone else, yet I knew it was me...”

 

“Did she drug the champagne?” Jackson asked.

 

“I don’t know...probably, but if she did whatever she used didn’t show up in the blood tests several days later when we found Chris and got him to the hospital,” Buck explained.

 

“So what did she do to you and why wasn’t she arrested?” Standish asked.

 

“As I said, she was stretched out over me with these handcuffs. They were covered in pink fur and on one side her name was engraved, the other had my name. She said they would keep us linked forever as long as I agreed with it. She wanted us to wear them as a permanent reminder that we were to be together forever. She fastened one around her wrist and tried to do the same with mine and I told her no...I wasn’t ready to make that kind of commitment, not when I had already made a commitment to serving my country. She refused to listen...told me she understood about the country and that once we were married she would be able to travel with me anywhere. I told her I couldn’t do that...I had to concentrate on the missions and not worry about someone I cared about being in the line of fire. I tried to push her off, but there just didn’t seem to be any way to move my arms or legs and it suddenly felt really hot in that damn room. That’s when I looked into her eyes...I mean really looked.”

 

“What did you see, Chris?” Sanchez asked.

 

“Nothing...”

 

“Nothing?” Dunne asked incredulously.

 

“That’s right, Kid. Nothing. Her eyes were blank...sort of like a shark’s eyes...black and empty. Like there was no warmth inside her. I told her I needed to go, but suddenly everything changed and she was all warm and willing again. I think I passed out shortly after that, but before I did I heard her speaking...softly...as if she didn’t want me to hear what she was saying.”

 

“What did she say?” Wilmington asked, seeing the emotions wash over the blond’s suddenly pale face.

 

Chris ran his fingers through his hair and suddenly thought about getting a hair cut. His hair had been long during his short time with Ella Gaines and he knew that was the reason he kept it shorter since the day she disappeared from his life. Clearing his throat he looked from Buck to Nathan to JD to Ezra to Josiah and back to Buck once more.

 

“She said... ‘You belong to me and only me Chris Larabee. There will be times when we are not together, but we will find our way back to each other and at those times we will renew the love we have always shared. If you find someone who tries to take you from me we will deal with her...I will deal with her...for there is only you and I, Chris and one day I will be Ella Gaines-Larabee, until then I remain faithfully, lovingly yours and the rest of the world be damned.”

 

“Jesus, talk about an obsessed woman. Was that the last time you saw her?” Sanchez asked.

 

“No...saw her one more time after that...at the hospital...remember, Buck?”

 

“How could I forget? She came in and cursed the medical staff for letting this young nurse look after Chris. I remember her turning over the med cart and screaming at these people for letting anyone near her husband. She left when they threatened to call the police on her, but not before seeing Chris. It was only a few days later that she turned up on my doorstep. I can still see her face when you told her you didn’t want to see her anymore. Wasn’t it the next day the flowers showed up?”

 

“Yes it was and the card...didn’t she sign it...”

 

“Yeah...Ella Gaines-Larabee...That was the last I heard from her until Saturday. She was there...at the fair. She thought we would pick up where she left off...or where she wanted us to leave off. Sarah saw her,” Larabee smiled at his friends. “Ella tried to introduce herself the same way she signs those damn cards, but Sarah...well...she wasn’t having anything to do with that. She introduced herself and said Larabee really was her name.”

 

“Gotta love Sarah when she’s riled,” Wilmington said.

 

“Yeah,” the blond agreed, smiling in spite of the things he’d just told them. “She is...and I wouldn’t change that for anything.”

 

“You’re a fortunate man, Chris,” Standish said softly.

 

“Yes, I am,” Larabee agreed, smiling before growing serious once more. “Ella and I were together for nearly a year and a half and I’m telling you we had some exciting times. She liked to live on the edge and well, I did some things I regret now, but at the time they just seemed like an adventure. We came close to breaking the law several times, but something stopped me from crossing that line. I came this close...” the blond held his thumb and finger less than a quarter of an inch apart as he talked. “...to having a criminal record for armed robbery...”

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t look so surprised, Kid, I was young and it seemed like a big thrill at the time. I’ve regretted it ever since, but I’m glad I came to my senses before I went to the store.”

 

“I’m sure we’ve all done things we regret, Chris. I know I’ll be doing penance for things in my past for the rest of my life, but at least I know there were reasons for it.”

 

“Thanks, Josiah,” Larabee said taking a deep breath before he placed the card on the table and looked at his friends once more. “Josiah brought me a package that was delivered a short while ago. I didn’t open it, but I can tell you what was in it. A pair of handcuffs.”

 

“Why are you so certain?” Standish asked.

 

“Because Ella sent it. This note is from her and so was the package. That’s why I asked you boys to come in here. I’m going to make sure she knows I want nothing more to do with her and that’s where you boys come in. I know she’s gonna blame Sarah and Adam and I don’t want her near them! I don’t want that bitch near my family!”

 

“Just tell us what you want us to do, Chris,” Wilmington said.

 

“Anything you need...you’ve got!” Jackson assured him.

 

“Thanks, Boys. JD, see what you can find out about where she’s staying and who’s with her. Buck, Josiah, see if there’s any way of finding out why she’s in town. Nathan, Ezra, see if you two can find a way to keep tabs on her until we find out what she’s up to,” Larabee ordered.

 

“What are you going to do, Chris?” the rogue asked worriedly.

 

“I’ve got some time off coming and I’m going to speak to Orrin about taking a week or two. I don’t want Sarah and Adam alone at the house. We can coordinate things from there and maybe Ella will disappear from my life the same way she did the last time.”

 

“Do you really believe that, Chris?” Wilmington asked.

 

“Not one damn bit, Buck, but I’m not letting her ruin my life,” Larabee said as the men stood up to go to work. He frowned as he realized he’d just hired his own team to work on a case for him and they hadn’t questioned him on it. The others filed out of the office, leaving him alone with his long time friend.

 

“Are you okay, Chris?”

 

“No, Buck, I’m not. I don’t think Ella is going to stop this time. There was something in her eyes when she looked at Sarah at the Fair. I think if she’d had a weapon, Sarah would be dead.”

 

“Then we’ll have to make damn sure she doesn’t get near Sarah and Adam. You know me, Chris. Your wife and son are like my own kin and you and me go way back. I’ll do anything and I mean anything to keep them safe...including taking out that bitch!”

 

“If it comes to that I’ll take care of her myself!” Larabee vowed, standing and moving to the door, knowing Wilmington had his family’s back. The man loved his family and Chris understood the vow that he’d just been given and knew the man would do it without looking back. “Thanks, Buck.”

 

“Anytime...anywhere,” Wilmington vowed as they left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackie Maynard took the lead as they made their way up the trail towards what they hoped would be the drug lord’s hidden home. Several times during the day they were forced to stop and it was one of those times they found the cave They’d been carefully sticking to the shadows as much as possible, but were nearly caught as four armed guards stepped onto the trail ahead. She’d reacted instinctively and shoved Tanner off the trail and through the brush, losing her balance and falling on top of him. They held their breath in the darkness until the patrol drew abreast of their position and continued down the trail, bypassing the cave she’d thrust Tanner into.

 

“Nice, Jackie, but if ya wanted me so bad all you had ta do was say so. I ain’t adverse to a quickie in a cave. Just need to move the rock from under my ass,” Tanner whispered in the darkness.

 

“Dream on, Tex...if I want you I won’t have to knock you down and overpower you to do it. Seems to me there’s something popping up between us already,” she said coyly.

 

“You ain’t kidding,” the sharpshooter laughed as he pulled her down to him. The tension was quickly replaced by relief as the danger passed and the adrenaline needed an outlet.

 

The darkness surrounding them hid the passionate moves they made as the woman reached between their bodies and quickly released the swollen shaft from the material imprisoning it. She smiled as Tanner moaned and thrust into her fingers before he pulled at her jeans and slid them down over her hips. Lust overwhelmed the two as the need for relief grew and the Texan quickly thrust inside her. Jackie met his upward moves with her own downward and soon controlled the momentum as they shifted in the darkness. Their bodies pressed together as flesh met flesh, and their mouths touched, tongues dancing in and out as they fought each other for dominance in the dangerous wilds of the mountains. The couple didn’t think of the dangers surrounding them as they gave into the demands of the closeness of their bodies. Again and again they pounded each other, enjoying the ferocious lust that demanded release. They came in a glorious orgasm that sent them both flying over the edge and into each others arms, panting for breath in the humid air.

 

They stayed that way for several long minutes, Jackie’s head resting on his right shoulder, drinking in the scent that she now thought of as his alone. She hated moving, wanting nothing more than to remain embraced by the passionate Texan, but they had a job to do. Sighing heavily she used her arms to push her body upwards. The ground underneath was damp and she suddenly remembered where they were. She shivered at the thought of the creatures that could be crawling around the interior of the cave, but felt Tanner’s strong hands on her arms.

 

“Guess we’d best get movin’,” the tracker suggested softly.

 

“Yeah, sorry about pushing you.”

 

“Hell, don’t be. Think I could grow to enjoy being woman handled if’n this is the result!”

 

“Oh, Hell, Tanner, I didn’t mean to woman handle you, then again, maybe I did,” she whispered as she pinched his left buttock.

 

“Ouch!”

 

“Nice buns, Tex.”

 

“Thanks, I think,” the sharpshooter said as he sat up. The brush covering the front of the cave allowed only a small amount of light to enter the cave, but he quickly searched the dark area behind them.

 

“You ready to get out of here?” Jackie asked, shivering in the semi-darkness.

 

“Yeah, but this place could come in handy,” the tracker said.

 

“How?”

 

“Well, if the entrance is as well concealed as I think it is we’ve got a great base of operations. A natural cave in the rock and a great hideout.”

 

“As long as nothing else already lives here,” Maynard told him.

 

“Nothing but a few spiders,” Tanner said as he pushed aside the brush and re-entered the bright sunshine of midday. He held it and waited until she was outside before he once more looked into the place that had been their salvation. It was nothing more than a deep recess in the rock side of a higher slope, but it was well hidden by an overgrowth of brush deadwood.

 

“Anything in there I shouldn’t know about?” the woman asked as she straightened her clothes and brushed away the dirt and broken twigs.

 

“No...it’s empty. Anything that might have lived here is long gone,” Tanner assured her.

 

“So, do we use this as our base?”

 

“Yeah...it’s perfect. We can leave the packs here and come back tonight. If we find it’s too much of a distance then we’ll stay the night and move on in the morning,” the tracker explained, rubbing at the itchy growth of beard on his chin.

 

“Liked you better without it,” Maynard said as she watched him remove his pack and place it inside. She did the same, smiling as she realized how uncomfortable their little quickie must’ve been for her partner with the pack as his bed.

 

“Well, ain’t much I can do about it out here,” Tanner said as he replaced the brush and made sure the cave was invisible once more. “Let’s get moving.”

 

Jackie nodded, knowing they had to find Mendoza’s fortress before breaking the self imposed radio silence. She knew her companion understood her reluctance to contact Richard Barker, and prayed Tanner’s cell phone had long range capabilities. She wasn’t sure she could trust Chris Larabee, but at least the Texan seemed to have confidence in his friend. Without a word the two agents moved onto the trail and once more began the journey up the mountain.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Chris?” Larabee looked up from the open file he’d been working on as JD Dunne knocked at his office door.

 

“What is it JD? Did you find out where she’s staying?”

 

“Yeah, she’s at the Sheraton Billings...sharing a suite with a man named Jack Averil. Ezra’s heard of him.”

 

“Ezra has?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Larabee I have,” the conman said as he joined the two men in the blond’s office.

 

“Who is he?” the blond asked.

 

“A gambler and conman and not very good at either! I met him a few times when traveling with Mother. She warned me never to listen to anything he said and to simply refuse to get involved in his erroneous plans. He once swindled a church of its collection and as you know that is simply not done by professional conmen. Even we have our ethics and he has frequently ignored those.”

 

“Sounds like someone Ella would be with. JD, any idea how long she’s reserved the rooms there?”

 

“She’s booked into the Club floor and has taken one of the largest suites. She’s booked in for one week, but has the option of staying longer.”

 

“Damn,” Larabee cursed, slamming his fist on his desk and scattering the papers around him.

 

“I’m sorry, Chris, wish I could’ve given you better news,” Dunne said.

 

“Not your fault, JD. I shouldn’t even have gotten you boys involved in my personal business. I’ll deal with her myself,” Larabee spat standing and grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. “What room is she in, JD?”

 

“Club floor, room six, but Chris, you don’t have to go there alone!”

 

“I know, JD, but sometimes a man has to handle things for himself. Ella Gaines is my problem. I’ll deal with the bitch!”

 

Ezra and JD looked worriedly at each other before watching Larabee’s long strides out of the office. They knew by the set of the shoulders that things did not bode well for Larabee’s former paramour, but they did not want to see anything happen top their friend. Something told them the blond would gladly ring the woman’s neck if she didn’t listen to reason.

 

“Where’s Chris headed?” Wilmington asked as he joined the two men in the doorway.

 

“Where do you think he’s going?” Standish asked.

 

“Ella! Fuck! Where’s she staying JD?”

 

“The Sheraton Billings!” Dunne answered and watched as the ladies’ man hurried after the blond.

 

“Hopefully, Mr. Wilmington can prevent Mr. Larabee from making a grave mistake,” the gambler said softly.

 

“I hope so, Ez, because Chris looked like a runaway locomotive on a collision course,” Dunne said as they went back to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~

They discovered the fields early in the evening and circumvented them in an effort to find the fortress itself. The fields were immense and hidden under a natural covering of trees and other vegetation. They’d made good time in moving deeper into the trail and had found the camouflaged fields of marijuana and other illegal plants. Their were several patrols, but they continued to avoid detection, sometimes hiding in the fields themselves.

 

Vin pointed across the open field and nodded as Jackie went to move further back into the dense undergrowth. The duo knew they were close to Hector Mendoza’s fortress and would have to be careful of the extra patrols in the area. Darkness was once more setting in and without a word they headed back towards the cave they’d found earlier that day.

 

“Vin?” Jackie whispered as another patrol passed them.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How will you know when we reach the cave?”

 

“I’ll know,” the tracker answered simply.

 

“How?” the woman asked skeptically.

 

“Just seem ta have an instinct for it. Used to question myself all the time, but have learned to trust in it. Just stay close and we’ll be there before you know it.”

 

“Good, I’m cold,” the woman said,.

 

“Me too,” the Texan said, smiling at the thought of sharing their body heat.

 

“Yeah, well, I’m tired too, Tex, so don’t go getting any ideas,” Maynard whispered softly.

 

“Damn!” the sharpshooter said as they hurried along the edge of the trail.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris couldn’t remember getting behind the wheel of his truck and driving to the hotel where Ella was staying. He pulled up in front of the main entrance and slammed his palm against the steering wheel before pulling the keys from the ignition and opening the door. Taking a deep breath as anger threatened to take his breath away he strode towards the automatic doors.

 

“Sir! Sir! You can’t park there! That’s just for dropping off and picking up!”

 

Larabee turned on the man standing beside an empty luggage carrier, but didn’t say a word. He saw the look of fear that flashed across the man’s face and felt a moments regret before turning back towards the door. He could hear the man calling to him, but ignored it as he strode to the elevators and pounded on the silver plate until the button lit up with a white light.

 

“Come on, dammit!” he cursed, ignoring the looks he received from the elderly couple walking behind him. It seemed to take forever until the elevator doors opened and he hurried inside. He saw the elderly couple turn away as he angrily struck the button labeled Club Floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck cursed his luck as he pulled in behind Larabee’s Black Ford. The blond was no where to be seen, but a man stood at the doors speaking in a phone. From the look on the man’s face and the way he pointed at the truck Wilmington knew he had a run in with the irate team leader.

 

‘Lucky you’re still standing, Kid,’ he thought as he turned off the ignition. He opened the door and exited the car as the young man hurried in his direction.

 

“Hey, you can’t park there!”

 

Wilmington looked at his green Mustang and watched as the young man’s face clearly showed his interest.

 

“Listen, Kid, I’ll just be a couple of minutes.”

 

“That’s what they all say...”

 

“Look, my friend owns that truck and I need to stop him from walking in on his wife and her boyfriend. I’m sure your boss wouldn’t appreciate a bad scene like that!”

 

“No...no he wouldn’t...but...”

 

“Did he look angry?”

 

“Thought he was going to kill me!”

 

“Yeah, he gets like that. Real jealous sort of fella. Might even shoot them both. Imagine the mess? Blood and guts and...”

 

“Okay...okay. Go get him...but hurry okay or I’ll have to have you both towed!”

 

“Thanks, Kid, you won’t regret it. Keep an eye on the green machine for me will you?” Wilmington raced through the doors and across the immaculate lobby until he reached the bank of elevators. ‘Come on...come on!’ he thought as he paced in front of the doors.

~~~~~~~~~~

Chris hurried along the well kept hallway until he reached a set of double oak doors. He didn’t bother with the brass door bell, electing to use his fist instead. He pounded over and over, waiting for Gaines or Averil to open it.

 

“Ella! I know you’re in there now open the fucking door!” he cursed and continued to bang on the door.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Ella...wait!”

 

“But, Jack, that’s Chris. I knew he’d come to me!” the woman said as she grabbed her negligee and pulled it on.

 

“Listen to him! He may be here to see you but he’s not happy about it.” Larabee’s voice was muffled, but there was no doubt about his anger.

 

“I...I...”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Open the fucking door, Ella!” Larabee pounded on the door, knowing the object of his anger was on the other side of the barrier. He heard the sound of the elevator doors opening, but didn’t let it deter him. “Ella!”

 

“Chris, hold on, Pard!”

 

“Buck, just stay away from me! I’m going to straighten that bitch out once and for all. ELLA!” He lifted his hand to hit the door again and barely stopped as it was opened by a man he didn’t recognize.

 

“What do you want?” Averil asked as several doors along the hall opened and closed.

 

“Where is she?”

 

“Who?” the other man asked.

 

“You know damn well who! Ella Gaines! Tell that bitch to get out here now or I swear I’ll tear this place apart until I find her!”

 

“Chris, Pard, calm down!”

 

“No, Buck, you calm down! Just back off and leave me alone!” Chris pushed his way into the room and smiled as the other man backed further into the room. “Where is she?”

 

“I’m right here,” Ella answered, smiling seductively from the bedroom door. “I’ve missed you, Lover.”

 

“I’m not your lover, Ella! I’m not your anything and never will be!” the blond said as he advanced on the raven haired temptress. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides as he neared her.

 

“Ella, you want me to call security and have him removed?” Averil asked.

 

“No...Chris you need to calm down...”

 

“Calm down! I am calm. If I was angry I’d wrap my hands around that scrawny neck and shut you up!” The green eyes were filled with deadly intensity and Chris smiled as he saw a slight tremor run through her frame.

 

Buck stood just inside the door and let it close as he watched the scene unfolding before him. As long as Larabee didn’t try to hurt the bitch he would leave them alone. He watched Ella’s lover and knew the man was not a real threat...he seemed more the type who needed a weapon in his hand before he’d try anything.

 

“Chris, we’re meant to be together...”

 

“No, we’re not! We never were. I’m happy, Ella and for the first time in my life I really know what love is.”

 

“But...what we had...it was special...”

 

“Not for me, Ella, and I tried to tell you that!”

 

“We just need time to rekindle...”

 

“I don’t want to rekindle anything with you...now or ever. I came here to tell you to stop sending things to my office! Don’t fucking call me! Don’t come looking for me! Stay the hell away from me and my family, Ella, or so help me I’ll make you wish you’d never been born!” Larabee spat.

 

“But, Chris...” She moved quickly, wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to kiss him, but found her arms caught in a vice like grip as Larabee pulled away from her.

 

“Don’t ever try that again, Ella,” the words were whispered, yet there was no doubt of the icy threat that went with them.

 

“Chris, I just want to help you remember what we had,” the woman pouted.

 

“We never really had anything, Ella. I’m leaving now and I don’t ever want to see you again...”

 

“You c...can’t mean t...that,” Gaines pouted, her sultry lips turned down as she cried.

 

“Yes, I do! You’ve got your lover and I’m sure he’ll make you a lot happier than I ever did. Buck!”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We’re leaving!” he released his hold on Ella’s arms and turned towards the door. He walked away from his past, his lean frame tall and confident, his stride purposeful as Wilmington smiled and held the door for him.

 

“Well, Ella, I won’t say it’s been nice seeing you again...just hope it’s even longer between this one and the next meeting...Like say fifty or sixty years!” The rogue smiled as he followed the blond through the door, shutting it behind him.

 

Ella Gaines stood staring at the door, hands at her side, hatred in her eyes. She could not, would not allow anyone to interfere with her love for Chris Larabee. The fact that he didn’t return her love was lost on her. She would do anything within her power to have him back and anyone who tried to stop her would find out just what happened when you crossed Ella Gaines-Larabee.

 

“Ella,” Averil wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

 

“Chris would never hurt me, Jack. He loves me...”

 

“He has a strange way of showing love,” the man said and felt her pull away.

 

“Chris just has to be reminded of what we have! Has Guy found out anything about Sarah Connelly and how she trapped my husband?”

 

“He hasn’t called yet, but I’m sure he’ll be calling soon.”

 

“Good, I also need Bob Spikes. He’s got contacts out there who will help me get rid of anyone who tries to interfere and I know who I want taken care of first,” the woman’s eyes were cold and deadly as she moved into the bedroom. She laid down on the bed and smiled at the man who’d followed her inside. “Make love to me, Jack.

 

“You only have to ask, my dear,” Averil said as he watched her firm breasts pressing against the tight negligee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Chris, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, Buck, I’m fine...damn that felt good,” the blond smiled as they entered the elevator.

 

“I bet it did, but do you think she believed you?”

 

“Doesn’t matter...if she keeps it up I’ll get a restraining order against her.”

 

“We both know they don’t help much,” the rogue said.

 

“Yeah, I know, but it’ll show that we tried to stop her from coming anywhere near my family.”

 

“Wish there was something I could do to help.”

 

“Are you kidding?” The blond said with a smile. “You stopped me from killing the bitch. If you hadn’t shown up when you did I’d have strangled her.”

 

“Well, I’m glad I was able to help. She’s dangerous, Chris,” Wilmington said as the doors opened and they walked across the lobby.

 

“Yeah, I know, but at least I know where she is.”

 

“Forewarned is forearmed,” the rogue said as they stepped outside.

 

“That’s for sure. Buck, thanks...I mean that. You know what my life was like when Ella was around before and you know damn well I don’t want to go back to that shit!”

 

“Yeah...I know, and this time I’ll be here to kick your ass if you so much as look at her again!”

 

“Won’t happen. I’m happy with Sarah...she’s my life,” Larabee said, opening the door of his truck and tasking the ticket from under the wiper.

 

“Glad to hear it, Pard. Now why don’t you take the rest of the day off and go spend some time with your lady love and that godson of mine? I’ll let the others know where you are.”

 

“Sounds like a plan, Pard,” Larabee grinned as he put the keys in the ignition and drove away.

 

‘Don’t worry, Chris, I got your back!’ the ladies’ man vowed as he moved to his own car. “Thanks, Kid,” he said to the young man standing beside his car. He handed him a ten dollar bill before driving away from the hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Daddy! Mommy, daddy’s here” Adam called as Larabee drove into the driveway. As soon as the truck stopped the child raced into his father’s arms.

 

“Chris, is everything okay?” Sarah asked as she joined her two men.

 

“Everything’s fine, Honey. I just decided I want to spend a little time with my family. Hi, Nettie.”

 

“Hello, Chris, have you eaten yet. We were just about to have lunch,” the older woman asked, wiping her hands on her apron.

 

“Sounds good. What are we having?”

 

“Hot dogs and potato salad!” Adam answered as they walked into the house.

 

“You boys go on out back. Sarah and I will bring it out there. Chris, you feel like barbecuing?”

 

“Sure, Nettie. Hey, Sport, can you grab the barbecue sauce?” Larabee asked lowering his son to the floor.

 

“It’s on the counter, Adam. Maybe you could help me get a few other things together,” Nettie Wells called, watching as the blond led her niece outside, knowing there was something he wanted to tell her.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris opened the screen door and took his wife’s hand. Once outside he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her, needing to feel her body next to his own.

 

“What happened, Chris?”

 

Larabee shook his head, smiling as he realized there was no way he could keep anything from this woman, the other half of his soul. He took her hand and walked to the picnic table covered in a red checked tablecloth. They sat side by side, hands clasped facing each other.

 

“Chris?”

 

“I got a package this morning.”

 

“Who from?” she asked, knowing something was wrong.

 

“Ella Gaines.”

 

“Who...oh wait a minute...from the Fair?”

 

“That’s her. Remember I told you how possessive she was back then?”

 

“Yes, Chris, what was in the package?”

 

“A pair of handcuffs...something from the last night we spent together...and a card.”

 

“What did the card say?” Sarah asked worriedly.

 

“Just the same old crap she always got on with...so I had the boys find out where she was staying and I went to confront her!”

 

“Chris, why didn’t you just stay away from her?” Sarah watched as her husband stood up and walked to the edge of the patio. She could tell by the way he leaned against the lounge chair that he was still upset by the meeting with the woman from his past. “Chris?”

 

“Sarah,” he whispered her name and turned to face her. She stood before him, her eyes filled with love, her face tinted with concern. “I had to see her...tell her there never was anything between us. I never returned her feelings...yet I stayed with her so it’s partly my fault.”

 

“You were young, Chris...”

 

“So was she, Sarah!” he snapped, before holding her in his arms. “I’m sorry. Look, I went over to see her and told her I wanted nothing to do with her.”

 

“What did she say to that?”

 

“She didn’t believe me, but, Sarah, I don’t want anything to do with her. I love you and Adam and I will never do anything to hurt either of you.”

 

“I know that, Chris,” Sarah assured him, holding him close as she felt a slight tremor from his body. “She’s really shaken you up, hasn’t she?”

 

“I don’t know...it’s just wherever Ella is trouble follows. She’s not gonna give up this easy and I don’t want her anywhere near you and Adam.”

 

“Then we’ll just make sure she doesn’t...”

 

“Daddy, I gots the sauce and I helped Aunt Nettie make lemonade. She let me squeeze the lemon.”

 

“That’s great, Adam,” Larabee said as he moved towards the barbecue. He ruffled his son’s hair and lifted him onto the picnic table, laughing as his son reached up to ruffle his short cropped blond hair.

 

Nettie watched her niece carefully and knew something had happened. She placed the bowl of salad in the cooler and motioned for the younger woman to take a seat. She poured four glasses of the tarty juice and handed one to the woman seated across from her. “Is everything alright, Sarah?”

 

“I don’t know, Aunt Nettie. Remember me telling you about that woman at the fair?”

 

“The one who had her hands all over your man?” she asked a twinkle of mirth in her eyes.

 

“Yes, she’s still in town and she sent Chris a package today...”

 

“Hmm, a woman who tried to buy a man’s affections doesn’t get very far,” Nettie told her.

 

“I know and Chris confronted her about it. He told her he didn’t want to see her anymore, but he doesn’t think she believes him.”

 

“Does Chris think she’s dangerous?”

 

“I’m not sure, but he doesn’t trust her and doesn’t want her around.”

 

“Then we’ll just have to make sure she doesn’t come around here. I still got Grand dad’s Spencer carbine...might not work anymore, but it’s bound to make the woman understand our meaning. That don’t work my daddy used to use an old salt gun.” She rubbed her behind and smiled at the younger woman. “Felt that one a couple of times myself. Real good deterrent.”

 

“I bet. Thanks, Aunt Nettie.”

 

“You’re welcome, Sarah and remember, Chris loves you and wouldn’t do anything to hurt either of you.”

 

“I know. I trust him with my life.”

 

“Nettie, where are the hot dogs?” Larabee asked.

 

“Shoot, guess I left them in the fridge. Hang on I’ll get them,” the older woman said and hurried into the kitchen

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin held apart the brush and waited for Jackie to enter. The darkness was almost absolute now as twilight gave way to night. He waited until she opened her pack and pulled out the flashlight.

 

“Alright, don’t turn it on until I make sure it can’t be seen from out here. Okay?”

 

“Okay,” Jackie answered and was soon engulfed in the darkness.

 

“Jackie, turn it on,” Tanner said softly and heard the rustling inside. “Is it on?”

 

“I’m pointing it directly at the entrance. Can you see anything?”

 

“No...nothing. Turn it off until I get inside and close the entrance again,” the Texan said.

 

“Okay, it’s off.” Jackie held her breath as the leaves rustled and her partner entered and sealed them inside once more. She flicked the light on again and rummaged through her backpack for the jerky and crackers.

 

Tanner pulled out the bottle of water and the case that house his cell phone. “I don’t know if it’ll work in here.”

 

“I hope it does. Are you calling your friend?”

 

“Yeah, figure he can check into Barker...maybe dig up any dirt there is on him. We’ve got contacts back home and they can be trusted, Jackie. If Barker’s bad, we’ll bring him down.”

 

“Thanks, Vin...Jerky?”

 

“Ah, yeah,” the Texan laughed as he took it from her hands. He ate the jerky as he dialed the number for the mobile operator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris smiled across the table at Nettie Wells. Sarah and Adam volunteered for cleaning and were in the kitchen while they relaxed with coffee and carrot cake.

 

“So, this woman, is she gonna be a problem, Chris?”

 

“I hope not, Nettie. I told her I don’t want anything to do with her, but Ella was always stubborn...Hang on,” he said as his cell phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and looked at the number, before accepting the incoming call. “Vin, are you alright?”

 

“Hey, Cowboy, I’m fine. In need of a bath and a shave, but otherwise okay.”

 

“Thanks God, we’ve all been worried...it’s been over three weeks without a word.”

 

“Chris, tell that boy he’s in for an earful when he comes home.”

 

“Tell her I heard her, Chris. Sorry, Nettie, it’s just hard ta get a message out. Signal’s not that great either.

 

“Says he’s sorry,” the blond explained.

 

“Listen, Chris, I don’t know how long the signal will last, but I need a favor.”

 

“Anything!” Larabee said, sitting up straighter as he heard the serious tone in the other man’s voice.

 

“I need ya  ta check on the head of the DEA down here. His name’s Richard Barker. Jackie...”

 

“Jackie?”

 

“Jackie Maynard, my partner. She’s been working with this guy fer about a year and she thinks he’s on the take, Chris. He’s our contact here and I just don’t want ta chance him giving Mendoza the information we get.”

 

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do. Any sign of Mendoza?”

 

“We found some of his fields and I’m thinkin’ his fortress can’t be far off.”

 

“You be careful, Vin Keep your head down and your butt safe or you’ll be answering me!.”

 

“I’ll do my best. Give Adam and Sarah a hug for me. Tell Nettie I miss her...signal’s just gettin’ worse...I’ll try again tomorrow night...Tanner out!”

 

“Vin! Vin!”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Lost the signal,” larabee answered.

 

“Is he okay?” the woman asked worriedly.

 

“I think so. He sounded okay. Said he needed a bath and a shave.”

 

“I bet...probably needs a haircut too!”

 

“Doesn’t he always,” Larabee answered.

 

“That he does, but I think there’s a few ladies who might be upset if he does get it chopped off. Perhaps you should grow yours just a little longer, Chris. I love your blond hair and you’ve been keeping it a bit too short lately.”

 

“Have you been talking to Sarah, Nettie? She says she can’t run her fingers through it if it’s cut this short.”

 

“Now, Chris, do you really think Sarah and I talk about you?”

 

“I don’t think I’ll answer that, Nettie,” Larabee said, somewhat relieved after talking to his best friend and brother.

 

“Chris, I’ve got to pick up a few things at the market. Can you take Adam home with you?”

 

“Sarah, why don’t we all go. I’ve got to stop by the office first, but then I’m off the rest of the day.”

 

“Okay,” his wife agreed, knowing her husband was still a little shook up over Ella Gaines. ‘Aunt Nettie, is there anything I can get you before we leave?”

 

“No, Sarah, Casey will be home later today and we’ll do our shopping then. I’m not old and feeble and I can certainly do things on my own. You take care of your two handsome men now or you’ll be answering to me. Got it?”

 

“Got it,” Sarah laughed as Adam hugged his great aunt and hurried towards the door. Nettie walked the young couple to the door, smiling as Adam raced back for another hug.

 

“I love you, Aunt Nettie.”

 

“I love you to, Adam. Now you make sure your mom and dad bring you out here more often.”

 

“Okay...I will,” the boy agreed as they said their goodbyes and climbed into Larabee’s truck.

 

“Get your seatbelt on, Sport,” Larabee said, smiling as the boy’s tongue slipped out as he fought to clip the belt. 

 

“Got it!” the boy squealed in delight.

 

“Way to go, Sport, told ya it would get easier as you got bigger. Buck and Vin are gonna be surprised when they see you can do it on your own now,” the blond said, again ruffling the boys hair.

 

“When’s uncle Vin coming home?”

 

“I don’t know, Adam, but I just talked to him and he said to tell you both he misses you.”

 

“Vin called?” Sarah asked as they drove out of the yard.

 

“Yeah, that’s why I need to stop by the office. It won’t take long, but I need to get JD and Ezra working on something for me.”

 

“Is he okay?”

 

“Yeah, he sounded fine,” Larabee answered, turning his attention to the road as he pulled into heavier traffic.

~~~~~~~~~~

“What did he say?” Jackie asked as she watched the other man turn off the cell phone.

 

“He’ll get the boys...”

 

“Boys?” she asked, eyebrows furrowed in disbelief.

 

“Just something we call the group,” Tanner answered as he snuggled down beside her.

 

“Oh...do you have a lot of boys toys?”

 

“A few,” the sharpshooter answered mischievously.

 

“Do you always have sex on the brain, Tex?”

 

“Well, see there’s this friend of mine and well, he’s a rogue and a ladies’ man and he’s been telling me I’ve been missing a lot by thinking of other things. Looking at you I’d say he’s got a point.”

 

“Ah, Hell, Lover boy, keep that up and neither one of us’ll be sleeping tonight.”

 

“I don’t see a problem with that ‘cept...”

 

“Except for the clothes,” Jackie finished for him.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Alright, Tex, but business before pleasure. What did your friend say? Will he help us?”

 

“If I know Chris he’s already on his way ta the office and he’ll put JD and Ezra ta work on finding out what makes Richard Barker tick. I told him I’d call back tomorrow night.” Tanner assured her. 

 

“So what’s our next move?”

 

“We find Mendoza’s fortress and keep Barker from finding out where we are. Then we find a way to get Mendoza to come with us or we take him down. I’d like to destroy the fields and any labs he’s got in the fortress...make sure those drugs don’t get out on the streets and kill more kids.”

 

“That’s a mighty tall order for just the two of us,” Jackie said as she settled in with him.

 

“Think you’re ready to take it on?”

 

“If you’re ready then I’m sure as hell not letting you go in there alone.”

 

“Well, guess we’d best get some sleep. Got some plans for tomorrow,” Tanner said, zipping up the side of the sleeping bag. With the muffled sounds of the animals barley reaching their ears, Maynard turned out the flashlight and the weary couple settled down to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris held the elevator door open until his family exited. Adam raced towards the open office door, laughing as Josiah Sanchez picked him up over his shoulders.

 

“Well, Hello there, Adam Larabee. This is surely a blessed visit since I wasn’t expecting to see you.”

 

“Daddy had to come see you and me and Mommy came with him,” the child said excitedly as JD turned away from the computer.

 

“Hi, Adam, I have a new game on the computer if you dad says it’s okay for you to play.”

 

“Can I, Daddy?”

 

“Sure, Sport, it’ll give me a chance to talk to Josiah and JD. Where are Ezra and Buck?”

 

“Orrin called and asked to see them,” Dunne explained as he set up the Cat In The Hat game for the boy.

 

“Alright...it’s JD I need to speak to anyway, but I’d like you to hear it as well, Josiah.”

 

“All set. Have fun, Kiddo,” Dunne said as Sarah sat beside her son.

 

“Thanks, JD,” Adam said as his mother helped him with the game.

 

Dunne hurried to join Larabee and Sanchez in the office, closing the door behind him. The older man stared across the desk as the Bostonian sat in the seat next to him.

 

“So, Brother, What’s going on?”

 

“I heard from Vin?”

 

“That’s great! Is he okay? Where is he? Why didn’t he call?” Dunne asked anxiously.

 

“Hang on, JD, give the man a chance to answer,” Sanchez explained.

 

“Oh...yeah...sorry,” the kid said sheepishly.

 

“Well, He’s in Rio...probably up in the mountains somewhere. I didn’t get a chance to ask him that. Him and his partner think they’ve found some of Mendoza’s fields and if they have then they’re close to the fortress. No one’s ever found them before...”

 

“Or if they have they didn’t live to tell about it,” the older man interjected.

 

“Exactly. Anyway he was calling because he wants some help. His partner has worked for the head of the DEA stationed in Rio, but she doesn’t trust the man. That’s where you come in, JD.”

 

“What do you need me to do, Chris?” Dunne asked.

 

“I want you to find out everything you can about a man named Richard Barker. We need to know if there’s ever been any suspicious dealings over his career. Has he ever been suspected of being on the take? Has he had any big unexplained deposits into his accounts? Anything, JD, anything at all...I want you to dig deep and find it. Got it?

 

“Yes, I’ll get right on it.”

 

“What about Vin’s partner?”

 

“He seems to think she’s trustworthy...but I’d like you to check her out as well, JD. Her names is Jackie Maynard and she’s been in Rio for at least a year.”

 

“Jackie...”

 

“Maynard... M.A.Y.N.A.R.D,” Larabee finished.

 

“Thanks, Chris,” Dunne said as he wrote the name next to Barkers. He stood up, tearing off the sheet of paper before leaving the office.

 

“How are you doing, Son?”

 

“What do you mean, Josiah?”

 

“Buck told me what happened with Ella...are you okay with all of that?”

 

“No, Josiah, I’m not. Truth is I don’t trust that bitch as far as I can throw her. She won’t give up. She kept after me when I broke it off the first time and I gave in...stupid! I should’ve just told her to fuck off and leave it at that!”

 

“Chris, did you go out of your way to find her that first time or this time?”

 

“No! Jesus, Josiah, I’m not that crazy. I mean I’ve made some stupid mistakes, but I’d never do anything to jeopardize what I have with Sarah. She’s everything to me...without her and Adam I’d be alone...I mean you boys would be here, but that’s not the same.”

 

Josiah’s smile broadened as he looked across the desk at his boss. “So you know what you have and you don’t want or need anything else?”

 

“Yes...I know what I have, Josiah, and Ella Gaines has no place in my future.”

 

“Then you’d best stop calling my friend stupid, because he’s far from it. You’ve got a good head on your shoulders, Son, and you certainly know what you’re doing. I hope Ella Gaines moves on, but if she decides to stick around we’ve got your back...yours, Sarah’s and Adam’s. You’re not alone in this, Chris, and you never will be.”

 

“Thanks, Josiah. Will you let Ezra and Buck know I heard from Vin, and ask Ez to give JD a hand with investigating Barker and Maynard..”

 

“Consider it done, Boss. Now you’ve got a woman and boy out there waiting for you. Go on home and spend some time together.”

 

“Sounds like a plan, Josiah. See you boys in the morning,” Larabee said, standing and walking out to collect his family.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ella sat on the terrace overlooking the sleeping city. The day had not gone the way she planned and she knew there was going to be dangers in the path to her prize. She smiled as she sipped the Martini, popping the olive in her mouth as Jack Averil moved to answer the door. She tucked the pink robe over her legs and smiled as two men entered her room.

 

“Ella, Love, it’s so good to see you again,” Robert Spikes said. The man was bulky, with a receding hairline and several missing teeth, but what made him stand out was the patch covering his right eye.

 

“Hello, Robert, whatever happened to your eye?” she asked, surprised at the difference in the man since she’d last seen him.

 

“Your old friend is what happened. He caught me giving away the plans for an invasion and we fought. Sonofabitch hit me and took my damn eye out. I owe him, Ella, and I’m telling you right now I’m gonna take my revenge...”

 

“Well, Robert, Why don’t you put that raggedy old tophat over by the door and we’ll talk about revenge and how sweet it is.”

 

“You want revenge on Larabee too?” Spikes asked.

 

“No...I want Larabee, but I believe there is a way to satisfy your lust for revenge,” Ella explained.

 

“I’ll listen, My Dear, but I aim to take a piece of Larabee for this!” he spat, pointing to his eye.

 

“I see, but does it have to be a piece of flesh?”

 

“What do you mean?” Spikes asked when Royal and Averil joined them on the terrace.

 

“Well, you all know Chris is and always will be the only man for me. I mean I don’t mind sleeping with handsome gentlemen such as yourselves, but my heart belongs to him. Now, first of all Let’s hear what Guy has to say about Chris Larabee’s wife. Guy?”

 

Royal smiled as he poured himself a stiff drink from the whiskey bottle. He took a sip and sank into the chair beside the beautiful ice-woman.

 

“Okay, Sarah Connelly Larabee, daughter of Hank and Sheila Connelly. Father is still living, but the mother passed away several years ago, before her daughter married Chris Larabee. Sarah is a registered nurse working out of Saint Vincents and met Larabee when he was brought in with a gunshot wound.”

 

“The little slut probably arranged for him to be shot so she could sink her claws into him!” Ella spat, throwing the crystal glass across the terrace.

 

“Anyway, Larabee and Connelly continued to see each other and were married six months later. They have been married for just over eight years. They have one child...”

 

“I knew it...the tramp roped him into marriage by getting pregnant. I’ll soon make him see what she did.”

 

“Sorry, Ella, but the boy is only six years old so they didn’t marry because she was pregnant. The boy was born at Saint Vincents and the proud papa was in attendance. I’ve got several pictures if you want to see them.”

 

“Burn them!” Ella told him.

 

“Okay, Larabee bought a house on the outskirts of Billings... and moved his family there seven years ago. He works for an agency called The Firm owned by Orrin Travis...”

 

“I know that name,” Spikes said.

 

“I thought you’d recognize it. He used to be a judge and I believe he sentenced you to ten years for armed robbery just after Ella and you hooked up.”

 

“I remember that bastard...He’s got a son named Steven...real do-gooder who worked for the Billings Gazette. Didn’t he marry a couple of years ago?” Spikes asked.

 

“I don’t know...but it does sound familiar,” Royal said. “So Travis gave Larabee carte blanche in forming his team and he took his sweet time in finding the right men. Josiah Sanchez...former preacher, expert in analyzing human nature and is the profiler for the team. Buck Wilmington...”

 

“I owe that bastard,” Ella cursed as she reached for a new glass.

 

“...is an expert in demolitions and explosives. Nathan Jackson is about to become a paramedic, but is also a natural when it comes to investigative techniques. Ezra Standish and JD Dunne are both experts in computer science although Dunne is probably the better of the two. Standish is also a gambler and a conman and has worked undercover on a couple of cases. The newest member of the team is a Texan named Vin Tanner...”

 

“Sonofabitch!”

 

“You know him, Robert?”

 

“He was a bounty hunter I had a run in with a few years back. One hell of a fucking tracker and I ain’t seen no one who could come close to shooting like him.”

 

“Well, we won’t have to worry about him as he’s on an extended leave of absence right now,” Royal explained. “Now The Firm is basically a high priced detective agency, funded in large by the owner Orrin Travis. It has several company vehicles and a private jet that’s ready on a moment’s notice. I dug a little deeper and found out they are also affiliated with government organizations such as the DEA, the FBI and several others. Larabee, Wilmington, and Sanchez were all members of the teams.”

 

“The Teams?” Ella asked.

 

“Military elite...They were SEALS,” Royal answered.

 

“The SEALS were the reason I lost Chris the first time,” the woman said, sipping at the amber liquid in her glass.

 

“Jackson entered the military and spent several years overseas before returning to Billings. Tanner was a member of the Top Gun...”

 

“Whoa...a sharpshooter who can fly with the best. No wonder larabee hired him,” Averil observed.

 

“Is that all?” Ella asked.

 

“That’s all I’ve got so far, but I won’t stop searching,” Royal assured her.

 

“Now, Ella, about my revenge,” Spikes said.

 

“Ah, yes, I know you want to make Chris pay, but I don’t want him hurt...”

 

“Kind of hard to get revenge if I can’t hurt him,” the one eyed man said.

 

“Yes, but there are other ways to hurt him,” the woman said, smiling as she stood and moved seductively across the terrace and leaned against it. She let the wind blow her hair over the edge as she looked from one man to the other. She sipped at the fiery liquid once more, licking her lips before sitting on the high rail. She felt the wind tugging at her, but the danger didn’t phase her. She had plans, and these men needed to know she had the guts to carry them through.

 

“What’s going on in that deliciously evil mind of yours, Ella?” Averil asked.

 

“How would you feel about helping free Chris of his baggage?”

 

“Baggage?” Royal asked.

 

“I think she means his wife and son,” Averil said with a grin.

 

“Exactly. Now, Robert, don’t you think taking the woman and child he supposedly loves is a much more fitting revenge than simply taking his eye. Think of all the pain, the guilt. Why he’ll be a mess by the time we’re through with him.”

 

“And you’ll be there to pick up the pieces,” Royal said, smiling at the look on the woman’s face.

 

“That’s correct...who better to pick up the emotionally traumatized man?”

 

“Will he let you near him?” Spikes asked.

 

“Won’t he be suspicious of your involvement?” Royal asked.

 

“Oh, I don’t think so...you see I’m going to be leaving town before you boys dispose of his wife and son.”

 

“When do we do this?” Spikes asked.

 

“Not yet...I want him open and ready for my love. I want you to go after his men first. Make it look like someone’s out to get his team first. Then we go after his family.”

 

“Is there anyone you’d like us to go after first?” Averil asked as the woman climbed down once more.

 

“Wilmington...make the bastard sorry he ever laid eyes on me!”

 

“Alright,” Royal readily agreed.

 

“Anything specific about getting rid of the woman and child?” Averil asked.

 

“Yes,” she smiled as she moved closer to Spikes. “Do you still have contact with the powder man?”

 

“Not lately, but I can get in touch with him.”

 

“Very well, tell him I have a special job that requires his attention,” Gaines said.

 

“Right away,” Spikes assured her as she let the robe drop off her shoulders, revealing perfectly shaped legs and buttocks.

 

“Now if you boys don’t mind I’d like to take a shower,” she said.

 

“Need someone to wash your back, Darling?” Royal asked.

 

“Hmm, that would be good,” Ella said, smiling as she heard the older man hurrying after her.

 

“Enjoy the drinks, Boys, we’ll be taking a long shower,” Royal said as he followed the woman inside.

 

“Damn, hope he don’t wear her out,” Spikes said.

 

“No one can wear Ella Gaines out, Robert. Relax, you’ll get to dip your wick,” Averil said, grabbing the bottle and tipping it onto his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Before opening her eyes, Sarah knew something was wrong. She shared this bed with her husband for so long that she knew when he wasn’t beside her. Turning her head slightly she spotted him standing at the window. The white light from the moon silhouetted his body and again she was taken with the perfection of God’s creation. By some woman, Chris Larabee might be considered thin, but she knew he was far from that image. His body was well defined by muscle and she knew he worked hard to keep in shape. She loved jogging beside him along the stretch of road, watching the muscles in his legs work to keep him moving. The lean chest glistening with sweat as he lifted weights in the gym was also something she loved. His body was that of a sculptured idol and she loved exploring every inch of it. The face, the blond hair, green eyes and that pouting oh so sexy lip drove her to distraction at times. She melted when he stared into her eyes and moved to kiss her. The thought sent a jolt through her body and she felt the stirrings of desire, but knew now was not the time as she saw the look on her husband’s face. Shifting on the bed so that she could see him more clearly she knew he was troubled. Sarah slid her long legs over the edge of the bed, stood up and moved towards the man she loved.

 

Chris knew she was awake from the moment she moved on the bed, but he couldn’t tear his eyes from the sight of the full bodied moon hanging in the black velvet sky. There seemed to be streaks of red just under the surface and  something about the image seemed like a harbinger of danger. He heard the rustle of sheets and knew his wife was moving to join him at the window. Turning towards the bed he held his arms out and quickly folded them around her as she stepped into the protective circle. They stood that way for several long seconds, feeling the warmth and love they had for each other, sharing their feelings with just a single look. Chris held tight, afraid that the precious gift he held would somehow be stolen from him.

 

“Chris, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing...just thinking...”

 

“Oh, I hate when you do that...it usually means we’ve got problems. Is it that woman.”

 

“No...not really. I just keep thinking I’ve been so lucky since meeting you that something bad is going to happen. My life before I met you was one long line of trouble and I never realized before just what a difference you’ve made in my life. You and Adam are everything to me, Sarah and I don’t want to lose you.”

 

“Why would you think you’d lose us, Chris? I told you on the day you asked me to marry you that when I commit it is for life. I didn’t let my father stop me from being with the man I love and I certainly won’t let that little bimbo take what’s mine!” Sarah said, lifting her head from his chest and staring into his eyes.

 

“Little Bimbo...I’d say it’s more like big bitch...”

 

“Me too, but I was trying to be nice,” Sarah said, glad when she saw a smile form on his face, before he grew serious once more.

 

“Sorry about waking you.”

 

“Honey, you have nothing to be sorry for. I just wish you’d have woke me so we could talk. You’re truly worried about her aren’t you?”

 

“I’m worried about what she might try, Sarah. I don’t want you or Adam getting hurt because of her crazy way of thinking. She thinks she owns me...”

 

“She doesn’t! Nobody does not even me. Chris, we are a family and we share in everything. I don’t want you keeping anything from me. If Ella Gaines tries anything I want to know. If she comes near you or any of our family we’ll deal with her together. I trust you completely, but I don’t want you doing anything alone. I want us to deal with everything on equal ground and if it comes right down to it I’ll rake her over the coals and beat the truth into her!”

  
”Whoa, I think I married a hellcat...”

 

“You did, Darling and I’ve only just started to sharpen my claws!”

 

“I think Ella is about to find out she’s barking up the wrong tree,” Larabee said.

 

“That she is, Love, and this is one cat who’ll gladly show the barking dog it’s proper place. Now, are you ready to come back to bed and I’ll show you how a hellcat purrs?” Sarah asked, smiling mischievously at her blond Adonis.

 

“Meow,” Larabee purred as he swept her into his arms and walked towards their bed. He placed her on the sheets and was surprised as she moved to the opposite side and stood up. “I thought...”

 

“Never mind what you thought, sweetie, tonight’s all mine and I told you this shecat is gonna take charge of her tom,” Sarah moved sensuously around the edge of the bed, dropping her clothing as she did, until she stood before her husband, eyes dancing excitedly as she ground her naked body against his. Her hands grabbed the edge of the CK boxers and slowly slid them down his legs before she pushed him back on the bed. She removed them and flicked them across the floor as she slithered up his body, nipping at his throat before kissing his lips. She heard him gasp and pushed his hands away as he made a grab for her.

 

“Sa...rah...”

 

“Relax, Lover boy, let the hellcat take care of you,” she said, sliding her hands down the lean torso until her fingers tangled in the mound of coarse hair nestled between his muscular thighs. She loved teasing her husband, slowly teasing him towards climax until they both were satisfied. It had taken a lot of tender loving care from this man before she gave in to the urge for more inventive sexual pleasures and tonight she would take the lead and bring them both satisfaction. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes, seeing the promise of unconditional love before she moved her lips down his chest. Sarah kissed each nipple, moving her body down his until she knelt between his legs. She opened her mouth, slowly taking him deep inside her, smiling inwardly at the soft moans of pleasure escaping his lips. Again she slapped at his hands as he tried to touch her.

 

Chris gripped the sheets as his body was played perfectly. Sarah’s mouth on his engorged shaft sent tide waves of pleasure through every inch of his body. Her soft hair tickled his legs as she continued to administer to his needs. He moaned as she lifted her head and blew on his shaft before she cupped his balls and licked his thighs. He thought he’d pass out if she didn’t stop the sensuous torture, but soon felt her sliding up his body once more. He felt her move her body until his cock pressed against the opening to her body and he pushed upwards, into her, moaning, writhing, needing this ultimate pleasure.

 

“Slow down, Lover boy,” Sarah laughed as he again reached for her. She grabbed his hands and gasped as he sat up, pushing deeper inside her, thrilling her to the core as she felt herself filled to capacity. She threw her head backwards, hair hanging down her back. Sarah moaned as again and again he withdrew until only the tip of his penis was inside her and then thrust back inside, building a fire inside her that only he could put out.

 

Chris held her hands, his own body crying out for release as he tried to prolong the pleasure for both of them. He knew she was nearing completion and cried out, his thrusts grew more frantic, yet the rhythm continued until he heard her cry out in ecstasy. He continued to drive his cock into the velvet sheath until his own orgasm emptied his seed inside her. Finally sated the two remained as they were, foreheads leaning against each other, breathing heavy, until his cock grew flaccid and he fell back on the bed.

 

“God, Sarah, that was wonderful...”

 

“Wonderful?”

 

“Okay spectacular,” the blond corrected.

 

“Spectacular?”

 

“Hmm, me thinks my wife is fishing for compliments,” he said, smiling as she dropped down on top of him.

 

“Hmm, you could be right. I need a shower,” she said as she moved to the edge of the bed.

 

“Me too,” Larabee agreed. “Tell you what...you start the water while I check on Adam and I’ll join you in a couple of minutes.

 

“One of those you wash my back and I’ll wash yours, deal?” Sarah said as she moved towards the master bathroom.

 

“You bet, Lady,” the blond agreed slipping on his boxers and moving towards the door. Opening it slowly he made his way across the hallway to his son’s bedroom. He pushed the boy’s door open and smiled as he looked inside. The small dinosaur nightlight gave off a yellow glow that succeeded in showing the child curled no his side on the bed. Adam’s unruly hair framed his face and the childlike innocence was clearly seen. He sighed contentedly as he looked at the small hand entwined in the thick fur of the brown bear held tightly against him. The bear was a gift from Nettie Wells, one she’d made herself and placed in Adam’s crib the day they brought him home from Saint Vincents. Adam slept with it and the animal cracker blanket given to him by his Godfather. Chris smiled as he thought of Wilmington. The man would always be one of his best friends, no matter what happened Buck was loyal to a fault.

 

‘Just gotta remind him Adam needs room to play,’ the blond thought as he looked around the room. Most of the items surrounding the room were given to Adam by his godfather and dominated half the boy’s room. Taking one last look at his sleeping son, Chris larabee smiled and moved towards the one he shared with his wife. The water was already running and he quickly strode cross the floor and slipped into the shower with her. Forty minutes later the loving couple lay contentedly in each other’s arms, sated and warm and blissfully unaware of the cold hearted woman planning her revenge in a hotel room across town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For two full days Vin and Jackie trudged through the undergrowth, mosquitoes, and other insects as they searched for the Fortress. Several times they ran across burnt out shells of what could only be shacks...long since abandoned by their owners. Both wondered if it had been voluntary or were their bodies feeding the wildlife of the area. There were more patrols than before and they’d nearly been caught in the open twice, but managed to find safe haven in the tall growth of the rainforest. He called Chris as scheduled and found out they’d gotten very little information on Richard Barker, but they would keep digging. He now stood on the edge of a cliff overlooking the camouflaged field and sat down in frustration.

 

“It’s got to be here somewhere, Vin! We’ll find it!”

 

“I know, Jackie, but I keep thinking we’re overlooking the obvious. Mendoza is smart and I keep thinking these fields are not all that easy ta see, but not impossible in spite of the trouble he’s gone through ta hide ‘em.”

 

“What are you getting at?”

 

“We’ve searched the area and haven’t found anything that says Mendoza’s compound is in the area. What if the Fortress was not this big place hidden away from prying eyes? What if it was simply a house stuck somewhere in the middle of the fields. The government here is not making much effort ta find ‘im up here and I can’t see ‘im worryin’ about anyone else if he’s got men running the country. We haven’t gone inta the fields yet, so there’s no tellin’ what’s hiding under the overhangin’ trees and cliffs tawards the center of that field.”

 

“What are you proposing?” Maynard asked as she sat down beside him. His hair was slick with sweat and plastered to his forehead and still she thought he was the sexiest man she’d ever seen.

 

“I’m thinking it’s time we found out just what’s inside the circle of marijuana,” Tanner said, motioning towards the hidden field.

 

“When?”

 

“Well, it’s nearly five now, but I’d rather wait until it gets dark. I know it’ll be dangerous going in there, but at least we’ll have more cover at night. You could wait in the cave while I...”

 

“You say it, Tex, and I’m just as liable to push you over the ledge here and go in on my own. Just ‘cause I’m a woman doesn’t mean I’m afraid of my own shadow!”

 

“Damn!” Tanner laughed as he pulled her close, relishing in the feel of her soft skin. “I was kiddin’.”

 

“I’m not one for sitting back and watching my nails grow, Vin...never was and never will be. As long as you remember that we’ll get along just fine,” Maynard said, enjoying the feel of the well muscled body seated beside her.

 

“Hmm, hard ta ferget when I’ve seen you in action. I trust ya with my life, Jackie.”

 

“Thanks Vin, I’ll do my best not to let you down...and I can count on you to do the same, can’t I?”

 

“Take me at my word, Jackie, I’ll watch yer back.”

 

“Good...okay, let’s go forage up something to eat while we wait. I’m starving.”

 

“Me too,” Tanner said, standing and helping his partner to her feet. “What I wouldn’t give for a good old fashioned burger!”

 

“Shit, yeah, with all that grease and cholesterol...just what a growing boy needs.”

 

“Damn straight,” Vin grinned as they moved away from the wondrous view provided by mother nature’s talented hands.

~~~~~~~~~~

The man’s hands were steady as a rock as he slipped through the partially open door. This was something he found in all buildings, whether business or apartments. If you waited long enough someone was bound to prop the door open in order to get back in without a key. More often than not they forgot to remove the blockage when they re-entered. He sang in a low off key voice, the familiar song barely audible in the dark basement.

 

“De camptown ladies sing this song...doo da...doo da...

 

He strode quickly towards the car, smiling as he felt the explosive device in his pocket. He caressed the simple vial of liquid that would completely destroy the vehicle it was attached to.

 

“De Camptown racetrack's two miles long...Oh, de doo-da day...”

 

He moved across the dimly lit garage and spotted the green mustang, sinking behind another car as someone stepped out of the doors to the building. His voice grew lower, but the song did not stop as his eyes sparked with a dangerous light.

 

“G'wine to run all night...G'wine to run all day...I bet my money on a bob-tailed nag...Somebody bet on the gray.”

 

He watched the young couple leave and moved forward, keeping to the shadows as they got into a car and drove towards the garage doors.

 

“Oh, de long tailed filly and de big black horse...Doo-da...Doo-da...”

 

He slid under the front side panel of the car and attached the explosives to the wheel well, all the time singing the song as his fingers expertly maneuvered the wires to the timer.

 

“Come to a mud hole and dey all cut across...Oh, de doo-da day.”

 

He moved the wires along the edge and hooked it to the front door, making sure the signal would be sent to the detonator once the door was opened.

 

“I went down South with my hat caved in...Doo-da, Doo-da.”

 

He finished the instalment and moved away from the car. There was no doubt in his mind that he’d done his job and as soon as the victim opened the door his fate was sealed and the bomb would explode in five minutes. A satisfied smile formed on his face as he walked back to the main door, singing the song as if it added to his strength.

 

“I came back North with a pocket full of tin...Oh, de doo-da day.”

 

He finished his trademark song as he slipped eerily out the door and turned back as it closed. “De Powderman done come and did his job. De Powderman never fails.”

~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Robert Spike smiled as he entered the bedroom and found the woman dressed in a beautiful suit of pale mint green. Her dark hair hung over her shoulders, framing her face, yet there was nothing warm about the set of her eyes.

 

“I see you’re ready to leave,” he said, motioning towards the full set of Taussh luggage.

 

“The concierge should be up to take them to my car. Jack and I will be leaving on the nine o’clock flight and will return in two weeks under different names. Make sure you’ve taken care of Wilmington and the others by then.”

 

“What about the Powderman? When do you want him to complete his job?”

 

“I will be back on the thirtieth...tell him to have everything ready for the following night. I want that bitch and her pup out of the way.”

 

“How can you be sure Larabee will come back to you?”

 

“Once I’ve taken out the woman who got her claws in him, there’ll be no reason for him to stay away. He loves me, Robert, it’s just a matter of him realizing that, and remembering how good the sex was!”

 

“How can anyone forget how good sex is with you, Ella,” Spikes said, smiling at the memories of the night before.

 

“Hmm, I do love a good romp with a virile man who loves it rough,” Gaines told him, as she pick up her purse.

 

“So will you be staying here again?”

 

“No...I think I’m better off to go to one of those shabby hotels and make it harder for Chris to find out I’m back in town.”

 

“Well, I think he’ll have his mind on other things,” Spikes said.

 

“Ah, yes, is the first one ready to go?”

 

“Yes, I believe Powderman finished that job earlier today and we should see some explosive fireworks very soon.”

 

“Is Powderman as good as you say?’

 

“Ella, if you want someone or something to disappear in a glorious display of fireworks, Powderman is the one for the job.”

 

“Very well,” she said, linking her left arm through his right. “Care to walk me down to my car?”

 

“It would be my pleasure,” Spikes said as he placed the tophat on his head and walked towards the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck and JD had only recently moved into the Rocky Meadows Apartment building at 2460 Village Lane. The duo were sharing a two bedroom apartment and so far were getting along well. Buck looked up from his coffee as the kid came back through the door.

 

“Problems, JD?”

 

“Damn bike won’t start!” he said as he made his way to the kitchen to scrub the grease from his hands.

 

Buck knew the kid was proud of the 1962 Triumph Daytona 500cc he’d picked up at a local bike show. Between them they’d managed to get it working and painted it in the original colors, and bringing it back to the bike it had once been. This was JD’s baby, one he coddled until it purred like a kitten. Picking up his empty cup he made his way into the kitchen and patted the younger man’s back.

 

“Well, JD, I’ll help you check it out when we get back tonight. Why don’t you get cleaned up and I’ll drive us both in. Chris wants to go over the stuff you and Ezra found on Barker!”

 

“Wasn’t much,” Dunne said as he reached for the towel sitting on the cluttered counter.

 

“Right now anything we come up with should help.”

 

“Think Chris believes that Gaines woman really left town?” Dunne asked.

 

“I don’t know, JD, but if I know Ella she’s not gone for long. Chris was lucky she didn’t chew her way back into his life before this.”

 

“Sounds like you’re talking about a dog, Buck.”

 

“I am, Kid, a rabid one. You ready to go?”

 

“Yeah, think so. Never should’ve bought that bike!”

 

“You’re just frustrated, JD. That bike looks great and it suits you. I’m betting it’s something simple and you’ll kick your ass when you find out what it was,” the rogue said with a grin. 

 

“Hope so, Buck, thanks,” the younger man said as they exited the apartment, locking the door behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He stood in the shadows, watching for his prey, knowing it wouldn’t be much longer as his watch ticked off the seconds. The song was hummed now, but again barely audible as he waited near the main gate. From this position he had a bird’s eye view of the entrance to the parking garage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck moved to the driver’s side and got behind the wheel as JD did the same on the passenger side. He put the key in the ignition and immediately put down the roof. He mustang started on the first turn of the key and he smiled as he turned to his friend.

 

“Buckle up, kid,” he ordered as he snapped his own in place.

 

“Already done,” the youth said as the garage door began to rise. Neither man heard the tiny click as tumblers turned and a timer started ticking backwards.

~~~~~~~~~

4:59

~~~~~~~~~

He watched as the garage door rose and the green Mustang came slowly into view. He smiled as he noted the passenger.

~~~~~~~~~~

4:51

~~~~~~~~~~

“Ah, shit!” Dunne cursed.

 

“What’s wrong, JD?”

 

“I forgot my damn notes, Buck. I need them for the meeting!”

 

“Alright, just hang on and I’ll drive up to the main door. Just don’t be long, okay?”

 

“Okay!”

~~~~~~~~~

4:30

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“De campdown pigeons gonna fly...doo...da. De pigeons friend’s gonna blow sky high...oh de doo da day! Powderman is a funny guy...oh de doo da day... ” the man said, frowning as the car stopped in front of the building.

~~~~~~~~~~~

4:20

~~~~~~~~~

“Don’t be long!”

 

“I won’t!” Dunne said as he raced through the main doors and used his key to gain entrance.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Still gonna blow de pigeon sky high...doo da...find enough pieces for de pie...oh de doo da day!”

~~~~~~~~~~~

3:58

~~~~~~~~~~

JD hurried down the hallway and opened the door. The papers were sitting on the coffee table exactly where he’s left them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

2:44

~~~~~~~~~~

Wilmington had never been a patient man and several times he found himself looking at his watch. Drumming his fingers on the dash as he waited.

 

“Come on, JD!” he said, leaning back against the headrest.

~~~~~~~~~~~

1:57

~~~~~~~~~~~

JD locked the door and hurried towards the elevator, unaware of the ticking time bomb waiting for him in front of the building. He punched the button, cursing as he dropped several papers and had to pick them up.

~~~~~~~~

1:00

~~~~~~~~~~

Chris frowned as a shiver ran down his spine and he was uncertain what caused it. Moving towards his office window he looked down at the parking lot. There were three notable vacant spots. Vin’s jeep, JD’s Triumph Daytona, and Buck’s Mustang, lovingly dubbed The Lean Green Love Machine. He knew why Vin’s was missing, but JD and Buck should’ve been there by now.

~~~~~~~~~~~

0:32

~~~~~~~~~~

“Soon gonna see dem bodies fly...oh de doo da dayyyyyy!”

~~~~~~~~~~

0:28

~~~~~~~~~~

Buck smiled as the redhead from apartment one ten came out of her apartment. “Hmm, stay a little longer, Kid,” he thought as he opened the door. He waved to Angelica as he closed the door, cursing under his breath as Dunne came through the door.

 

“Got them, Buck!” the Bostonian said as he stepped into the bright sunshine.

~~~~~~~~~~

0:17

~~~~~~~~~~~

Powderman watched in disbelief as Wilmington moved away from the car. “No...de powder gonna blow...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

0:12

~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck hurried towards the younger man, smiling as the voluptuous woman blew a kiss in his direction.

 

“JD, I’ll be right back...”

~~~~~~~~~~~

0:07

~~~~~~~~~~

“Buck...we gotta go...we’re already late!” the young Bostonian said pointing to the car parked 20 feet away.

~~~~~~~~~~

0:03

~~~~~~~~~

“Just be a...”

~~~~~~~~~~

0:02

~~~~~~~~~

“Buck!”

~~~~~~~~~

0:01

~~~~~~~~

“Ah, Hell!” Wilmington cursed his luck as he turned towards his car.

~~~~~~~~~

0:00

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dem boys are flyin’ through da sky...Pick up pieces bye and b ye!” Powderman laughed as he watched the two men be thrown back by the force of the explosion. He turned away from the scene, whistling the tune as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his tattered jeans and walked away from the screaming chaos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck heard the explosion at the same time the force of it threw him backwards into the younger man. They landed hard and he registered the thud as Dunne’s head connected with the macadam. His own body somersaulted over the Bostonian, his right shoulder sliding across the rough cement, tearing not only his clothing but several layers of the skin underneath. His head struck the ground once more before coming to rest at the base of the stairs leading up to the main door. 

 

Angelica Anderson screamed as a fireball rose into the air, spreading thick black smoke with it as the noise echoed and re-echoed off the buildings. Flames lapped at the interior of Wilmington’s Mustang as she grabbed her cordless phone and dialed 911 as she raced towards the front of the building where other tenants were already gathering.

 

“911, Police...Fire...Ambulance?”

 

“All...I don’t know. A car blew up outside my apartment building and two men are hurt and there’s a lot of smoke and flames and I think...”

 

“Hold on, ma’am. I’ll get Police, Fire and Ambulance started.”

 

“Okay...but hurry. It looks like JD’s hurt. Do you need the address?”

 

“No, Ma’am, I have it. Are the two men bleeding?”

 

“JD is...should I see where he’s hurt?”

 

“No...don’t move him. Paramedics are on the way. You said there are two injured men.”

 

“Yes...No...no...don’t turn him over, Steven!” she called as a blond haired man knelt beside Wilmington.

 

“Ma’am...”

 

“...oh...sorry. I had to stop them from turning him over.”

 

“They didn’t move him?”

 

“No, ma’am, but it looks like his arms bleeding.”

 

“Do you have a first aid kit?”

 

“Looks like the superintendent is bringing one out.”

 

“Good, see if there are any sealed sterilized bandages and put pressure on the bleeding wound.”

 

“Okay...I think I hear the ambulance...yes...there they are. Danny’s gone to wave them down!”

 

“Very good, thank you for your help,” the operator said as Angelica hung up and watched the ambulance and fire trucks pull into the driveway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris knew in his heart something was wrong at the same time his phone rang. The number was displayed on the cradle and he swallowed as he recognized the name. His hand shook as he picked up the receiver and looked towards the outer office where Josiah, Ezra, and Nathan were looking at him. He felt a lump forming in his throat as he spoke into the phone.

 

“Larabee...”

 

“Chris, it’s Angelica. Look there’s been an explosion at the building. Buck and JD are hurt...”

 

“How bad?” his voice caught as he asked the question and he knew by the sounds of the sirens in the background it wasn’t good news.

 

“I’m not sure...”

 

“Are they taking them to Saint Vincents?”

 

“Hold on and I’ll ask them.”

 

Chris put his hand over the phone and answered the unasked questions he saw on the other faces. “Some kind of explosion...Buck and JD are hu... Okay...thanks, Angelica.”

 

“You’re welcome, Chris. Will you let me know how they are?”

 

“I will,” the blond said as he hung up and reached for his jacket. “The ambulance will be taking them to Saint Vincents.”

 

“Any idea how badly hurt they are?” Jackson asked.

 

“No...that was Buck’s friend. All she said was they were hurt. Josiah, let’s take the club van.”

 

“Sure,” the ex-preacher said, silently praying that the news was not as bad as it could be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angelica watched as the first team of paramedics went to work on the young man she’d grown so fond of since they’d moved into Rocky Meadows. Now he looked so pale as his body was gently handled by the medical personnel.

 

JD remained unconscious as a cervical collar was placed around his neck and his body was logrolled onto a back board. A young female paramedic quickly started an IV as her partner checked the injured man’s vitals.

 

Buck was receiving almost the same treatment as his room mate, except the concern was the damage done to his arm. Blood had soaked through the bandage they’d placed over it and the paramedic quickly applied a new one. An older man had started an IV just after moving the rogue onto a backboard and securing a cervical collar. A second bandage was placed on a profusely bleeding gash on the handsome man’s forehead.

 

“Alright, let’s get him ready for transport!” the female working on Dunne ordered as they moved him onto the stretcher and raced towards the waiting ambulance.

 

The second team repeated the same procedure and moved Wilmington towards the waiting vehicle.

 

“Where are you taking them?” Miller asked as he watched the doors slam closed.

 

“Saint Vincents,” an older man answered before hurrying to the drivers side.

 

Robert Miller stood and watched as the two ambulances, sirens warbling, drove out into the street. He knew the two men, not well, but enough to know they had enemies. Turning away from the street he looked at the destruction in front of the building. The Mustang was a write off and he knew the investigators would go through it with a fine tooth comb to find the cause of the fireball the witnesses described seeing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stacey Midland pushed open the doors as the ambulance pulled into the bay. She knew who the patients were and frowned as the back doors opened and the stretcher holding JD Dunne was pulled out. She listened as the paramedic rattled off the vitals and held the IV over the gurney as he was raced into the ER and towards one of the cubicles.  

 

“Jason, the second ambulance is just pulling in,” Midland explained as the older man came into the ER and she followed her into Dunne’s room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason Henderson moved out of the way as a second gurney was pushed through. Again the paramedic read off the injuries and vitals as they pushed the second stretcher towards the cubicle next to Dunne. The physician moved to the side of the stretcher as one nurse began taking blood samples, and two others began cutting the ruined clothing from the injured man’s body. He took a small light from his pocket and flashed it into the patient’s eyes, checking for the proper pupil reactions.

 

“Sandy, call X-ray and tell them I want a full series!”

 

“Yes, Doctor,” the woman said as she finished with the blood samples and hurried out of the room. 

 

Henderson lifted the bandage from the wound that ran from shoulder to elbow. Several layers of skin were missing around a deep groove that looked like it went all the way to the bone. He watched as the nurse prepared a sterile dressing tray and moved to the head of the bed as a soft moan escaped the slack lips.

 

“Easy, Son, just lie still and we’ll take care of you,” Henderson said as the blue eyes flickered open and closed several times.

 

His right side was numb, but it was slowly coming to life and he felt the return of pain with the return of consciousness. He forced his eyelids open and looked up at the too white light stabbing at his skull. His ears were ringing, and he wondered why he kept hearing the buzz of insects. A white blur stood over him and he groaned as the man lifted his eyelid further. Still whatever was being said didn’t seem to make sense.

 

“..the h...hell hap...pened...”

 

“What do you remember?” Henderson asked.

 

“...car...late for w...work...” Wilmington frowned as his eyes closed once more, only to snap them open and moan and cry out as he tried to come off the bed, but was stopped by the straps keeping him on the backboard.

 

“Easy, Son, just lie still...”

 

“...don’t un...un...der...stand...JD...hurt...”

 

“I know he is and Stacey’s looking after him in the next room. I’ll find out how he’s doing as soon as I finish examining you. Okay?”

 

“...o...kay...” the dark haired man moaned as the doctor slid his hands down his right side, gasping as consciousness left him once more.

 

“We’re gonna need a CT scan once x-ray is through!” Henderson said and knew one of the nurses was already making the call. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stacey Midland continued her initial examination of the young patient lying on the stretcher. His clothing had been removed and revealed several darkening bruises on his legs and chest. A second IV was being inserted as she checked the young man’s obvious injuries. She knew he hadn’t regained consciousness since the explosion and worried about the possibility of major damage to his head. She looked up as the door opened and recognized one of the techs from portable x-ray. 

 

“Alright, everybody out. Danny, I want a full series!” Midland ordered.

 

“Yes, Dr. Midland,” the tech agreed as the nurses left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris was out of the club van before Sanchez turned off the ignition. He raced to the ER doors and pushed through them in time to see Stacey Midland exit a room.

 

“Doc, how are they?” Larabee asked, hurrying towards the pretty woman.

 

“I don’t know anything yet, Chris. JD’s having x-rays right now. He took a severe blow to the head and is still unconscious. He has some major bruising to his lower back. We’ll know more once x-rays are complete. His vital signs are good and that’s a good sign.”

 

“What about Buck?” Jackson asked from behind Larabee. 

 

“Dr. Henderson is in with him now,” she explained. “Why don’t you guys go to the waiting room and I’ll come tell you as soon as I know anything else?”

 

“Alright, come on, Chris,” the medic agreed, grabbing Larabee’s arm and turning him away from the two cubicles.

 

Larabee held his ground as the door next to JD’s room opened and an older man stepped out. He’d seen the man around the hospital and knew who he was. “Doc, how’s Buck?”

 

“Well, he was awake for a brief period which is a good sign. His right arm and shoulder sustained some damage and he hit his head. Anything else I’ll have to wait until we have the test results. If you’ll excuse me I’ve got a few other patients to check on while I wait,” Henderson said before hurrying off.

 

“Alright, gentlemen, you heard him. You know where the waiting room is and hopefully we’ll have some news for you soon,” Midland said, smiling sympathetically at the four men.

 

“Thanks, Doc,” Sanchez said as they steered Larabee away from the woman.

 

“I need to call Sarah,” the blond said as they passed a bank of pay phones.

 

“Would you like me to make the call for you, Mr. Larabee?” Standish asked.

 

“No...thanks, Ezra, but I think she’d better hear it from me.”

 

“Is she at Nettie’s place?” Jackson asked.

 

“Yeah, I dropped her and Adam off this morning, but I think she’s getting wise to me,” the blond said as he moved to the pay phone. His cell was in his pocket but he knew it should not be used in the hospital and he did not want to go outside in case he was needed.

 

“Josiah, you and Ezra go ahead. I’ll wait here with Chris,” the medic said as Larabee picked up the receiver.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I got it, Aunt Nettie,” Sarah called as the phone rang. “Hello.”

 

“Sarah...”

 

“Chris,” she frowned at the sound of his voice. “Is something wrong?”

 

“There’s been an accident...”

 

“Who? How bad? Is it Vin?”

 

“No...haven’t heard from Vin since the other night. It’s Buck and JD...I’m at Saint Vincents.”

 

“How bad? Do you want me to come down there?”

 

“We don’t know anything yet. No...you stay there with Adam and Nettie. I’ll call as soon as we get any news.”

 

“What happened to them?”

 

“We’re not sure...all I was told was there was an explosion at their apartment building. I see Robert Miller and a couple of his officers coming this way. Honey, I need to go, but I’ll call as soon as the tests are done. Alright?”

 

“Okay, Chris, I love you.”

 

“I love you too...hug Adam for me...okay?”

 

“I will...try not to worry too much.”

 

“You too.”

 

“Has something happened, Sarah?” Nettie asked from the patio doorway.

 

“There’s been some kind of explosion...Buck and JD are hurt...”

 

“Oh my, Stars! How bad?” Nettie asked knowing how close Casey was to the youngest member of Larabee’s team.

 

“Chris doesn’t know. They are at the hospital...he sounds so down, Aunt Nettie.”

 

“Buck’s his best friend, Honey. They’ve always been close. Did he say whether anyone’s told Casey?”

 

“Oh no, Casey! I didn’t ask. Maybe we should pick her up and go to the hospital. Oh Hell...Adam!”

 

“Why don’t you see if Marcia will look after him for the day?”

 

“Danny’s mother...I’ll call her right away,” Sarah said, dialing her friend’s number as Nettie worriedly looked on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Bob, what did your boys find out?” Larabee asked as he rushed toward the police officer.

 

“According to several eyewitnesses, Buck’s car exploded soon after he exited the garage. One of the tenants said JD went into the apartment building and when he returned Buck was already out of the car and walking towards one of the outer suites. We won’t know anything else until the team goes over the car. We don’t expect to find much as whatever caused the explosion was hot enough to incinerate everything but the steel frame and several smaller pieces. I’ll let you know as soon as we find out anything.”

 

“Thanks, Bob.”

 

“Any word on Buck and JD?”

 

“Not really. JD’s still unconscious, but Buck was awake for a few minutes,” Jackson answered.

 

“Damn, I was hoping the injuries weren’t serious,” the police officer said. He’d known Larabee and Wilmington since Travis asked them to investigate the duo before he asked the blond to head the agency known as The Firm. He knew there were some cases that were secretive and black ops, but at least he had men he could call in case he ever needed back up.

 

“Hopefully nothing too serious will show up,” the medic said.

 

“I hope you’re right, Nathan. Look, I’m headed back to the station...but I’ll need to get statements from Buck and JD once they come around.”

 

“I’ll call,” Larabee told him.

 

“Okay, but if there’s anything you need...anything at all. Just let me know...okay?”

 

“Thanks, Bob, we will. You’ll let us know when the team is done with Buck’s car?”

 

“I will, Chris. You boys try not to worry too much. Buck and JD have something in common...hard heads!” Miller said before shaking hands with both men and leaving the hospital once more. 

 

Chris and Nathan watched the officers leave before turning towards the waiting room. Larabee knew this was going to be a long day as a nurse entered the room he knew housed JD Dunne.

 

‘Just hang on, Kid,’ he thought, forcing himself to walk away from the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

“How can there be no sign of them, Ernesto? Barker said they left Pousada Vrajabhumi Hotel nearly two weeks ago!” Mendoza spat as he paced the living room. 

 

“The patrols have been looking for anything that would signal intruders, Hector, but so far nothing. They’ve widened their parameters to include the overhanging cliffs and the lower valleys. Perhaps, Barker was lying to you to get in your good graces once more,” Ruiz explained, watching as his friend moved to the window and looked out into the darkness.

 

“Barker would not do something as foolish as that. He’s seen the way I deal with traitors! The man is a coward and will not go against me,” Mendoza said, clasping his hands behind his back as he turned and strode across the room.

 

“Perhaps he was misinformed as to Tanner’s mission!”

 

“No...Tanner met with him and Maynard and if he thinks there’s any truth to my being here he will come after me.” Mendoza again walked to the window and frowned as a chill raced down his spine. “He’s out there, Ernesto, and he won’t give up.”

 

“If he is we will find him!” Ruiz vowed.

 

“Will you? Don’t be so sure of that, my friend, and don’t let your guard down. Tanner is like a ghost and will be upon you before you can blink your eyes.”

 

“You sound like you admire him.”

 

“I respect his abilities and you would do well to do the same. Watch the shadows and shoot first...if he’s alive we’ll ask questions later. Make sure the men are clear on my orders! Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Yes, Hector, I will see to it,” Ruiz said before leaving the office.

 

‘You’re out there, aren’t you, Vin? It’s almost as if I can feel you inside my head. The world has certainly gotten small and therefore you or I will die this time, my friend!’ he thought, smiling as he walked to the bar and poured a shot of Tequila.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris paced the waiting area, unaware of the others watching him. They’d already filled out the papers at the main desk and now began the waiting game. Every so often he’d look at his watch, curse softly and look towards the open door that led into the ER.

 

“Dammit, what’s taking so long?” Larabee asked as he dropped wearily into a chair.

 

“Chris, the tests take time,” Jackson answered, hiding his own worry from is friends.

 

“Chris, any word on Buck and JD?”

 

Larabee turned at the familiar voice and hurried to his wife’s side. He smiled thinly as Nettie and Casey Wells entered behind her.

 

“No...nothing since I called you,” the blond answered, smiling as Standish hugged Casey and Sanchez did the same with the older Wells woman. Jackson hugged each of the women and led them to the empty seats.

 

“How long has it been?” Casey asked, wiping away the evidence of her tears.

 

“It’s been about an hour. I’ll check with the desk and see if there’s any news,” the medic explained.

 

“Thanks, Nate,” Larabee said, holding his wife as a soft sob escaped.

 

“Have you heard anything new about what happened?” Nettie asked.

 

“No, Bob said the teams are going over the car, but the fire may have destroyed the evidence,” Sanchez answered.

 

“So we still don’t know if it was an accident or someone with a grudge against Buck?” Sarah inquired.

 

“No, but Bob will let us know as soon as he hears anything.”

 

“Mr. Larabee?”

 

“Doc, how’s Buck?” the worried blond asked as Jackson re-entered the waiting room.

 

“He’s just been sent down for a CT scan, but I thought I’d let you know x-rays are normal. There are no broken bones, but he does have a laceration on his right arm from shoulder to elbow. I won’t tell you how many stitches it took to close it up, but suffice it to say it took a lot. He must have slid across the ground because there are several layers of torn and abraded skin around the wound. He’s going to be sore and need to use a sling for several weeks. If the CT scan is negative then we just have to wait for him to wake up and assess him again. I’ve already admitted him, at least overnight for observation,” Henderson explained.

 

“Can we see him?” Larabee asked.

 

“When they bring him back from CT two of you can sit with him until they move him upstairs.

 

“Make sure it’s a double,” Sanchez warned.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“A double. If JD’s admitted they’ll want to be in the same room and believe me it’ll make things easier on your nursing staff!” the ex-preacher explained.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind when I talk to Stacey. Thank you for the advice and I’ll have the nursing staff let you know when Mr. Wilmington is back in his room,” Henderson said, knowing these men were probably telling him the truth.

 

“Nathan, any word on JD?”

 

“He’s back from CT and in his room. Dr. Midland was just checking the results and said she’d be in to see us as soon as she’s done,” the medic explained as the waiting game began again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Jackie...Jackie,” Tanner called softly as several night birds called out a warning. The star studded sky was obscured with intermittent clouds as he backtracked to the last place he’d seen the other agent.

 

“I’m right behind you, Vin,” Maynard answered, wiping the sweat from her eyes as she quickly caught up with her partner.

 

“Where were ya?” the tracker asked as she knelt on one knee beside him.

 

“I thought I saw something in the southeast corner!”

 

“Why didn’t ya wait fer me?”

 

“Vin, I’m a big girl and I know how to handle myself,” the woman said indignantly.

 

“Yeah... sorry, keep forgettin’ yer not afraid of breakin’ a nail or two,” the Texan teased.

 

“Hell, Vin, broke all of them too long ago to worry about that now. Think I outgrew pedicure’s the first time I ran down a drug dealer!” She heard his soft laughter, ducking down as the moon peeked out from behind a cloud.

 

“What did you find back there?” Tanner asked.

 

“Nothing...just more of these damn plants! Anything up ahead?”

 

“Didn’t go very far. Figured I’d better check on you.”

 

“Ah, bet I’m the only DEA damsel with her own Texan in shining armor,” Maynard said as they moved further into the field.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stacey Midland looked at the group sitting in the row of chairs beside the window. She held up her hands and motioned for them to remain seated as she leaned tiredly on the window sill.

 

“How is he, Doc?” Sanchez voiced the question on all their minds.

 

“Okay, the scans are negative and he’s showing signs of coming around.”

 

“Thank God,” Nettie Wells observed as Casey sobbed against her in relief.

 

“So he’s going to be alright?” Sanchez asked hopefully.

 

“I think so, but until he’s fully conscious there’s no way of knowing for sure. He also sustained some deep bruises on his back, probably from the way he landed and the force of the explosion. I’ve admitted him and before you ask he’ll be sharing a room with Buck Wilmington. The floor will call down when the room is ready.”

 

“Can I see him?” Casey asked.

 

“Yes, for a couple of minutes. Chris, someone can go in with Buck now as well, but remember they need to rest!” Midland stressed the last word.

 

“Thanks, Doc,” Sanchez said as the physician left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah walked beside her husband, aware of how much this was affecting him. She loved Buck Wilmington as a friend, but his relationship to her husband was more like a brother. The two had known each other long before she came into the picture. She held tightly to his arm as they entered the cubicle and looked at the man lying on the bed.

 

Wilmington was hooked up to several monitors and an IV dripped fluid into his left hand. A square patch of gauze partially covered a deep purple and black bruise on the man’s forehead and his right arm were covered in thick bandages. Several bruises were visible above the blanket covering his abdomen and they knew he would be sore for some time.

 

“Here, Honey,” Larabee said, pulling a plastic chair over to the bed.

 

“He looks so pale,” Sarah half sobbed as she reached for the unmoving fingers of his left hand. This man meant so much to her family and it angered her to see him lying so still and injured. She smoothed the sticky hair away from the bandage and heard a soft moan from the gentle rogue.

 

“He’s gonna be okay, Sarah...he’s got to be,” the blond said, silently praying he was right.

 

“...gon...na be f...fine...if th...those hands be...long to a beau...ti...ful wo...man,” the rogue’s voice filtered through parched lips as he forced his eyes open. He smiled as his eyes finally focused on the woman seated beside his bed. “hell...o...gor...geous...Chris’ll be jea...lous.”

 

“Not likely, Stud,” Larabee smiled in relief as the man’s humor came through in spite of the obvious pain he felt.

 

“Da...damn...how c...come t...there’s two of. y...your ugly face and only one of this vi...sion...”

 

“Leave it to you to insult me and make a pass at my wife while you’re hurt and I can’t do a damn thing to you. Just remember I’ve still got my gun,” Larabee gently warned. “How do you feel?”

 

“I’d say like s...shit, b...but th...that don’t har...hardly describe it. Wh....what happened?”

 

“What do you remember, Buck?” Sarah asked, knowing short term memory loss could be a factor with the head injury.

 

“N...not sure...” he groaned as he lifted his hand to his head.

 

“Don’t touch that, Buck,” the woman warned.

 

“Head hurts...some...body h...hit m...me? God...” he gasped as his eyes closed and he lost consciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan and Casey stepped into the second cubicle just as a nurse changed the IV bag over the young man’s head. The medic recognized her and nodded as she left them alone with the patient. Jackson placed a steadying hand on the woman’s arm as she slowly walked to the bed. He grabbed for the chair but Casey shook her head, preferring to stand next to the bed and lean over the injured man.

 

“JD, you’d better be okay,” Casey said, swiping at the tears overflowing her eyes. She reached forward and took his right hand in her left and slowly ran her fingers through the thick black hair. “I though you were gonna get your hair cut,” she sniffed as she felt Jackson watching her. 

 

“Easy, Casey,” the medic said, smiling as he watched the tender way she held his hand.

 

She smiled as she looked from the injured man to the one standing beside her. She knew the friendship that developed so quickly was now a bond between the seven men and knew she could lean on them whenever they needed her. She was doing that right now and was thankful as a soft moan came from the Bostonian.

 

“JD?” she cried. “Please, JD, open your eyes,” the woman begged as she held his hand to her cheek.

 

“Come on, Kid, time to wake up. You’ve been sleeping long enough,” Jackson said as the young man showed all the signs of waking up.

 

His ears were working, but his mind was having trouble making sense of the sounds he heard. His sense of smell was strong and he grimaced at the medicinal smell, knowing instinctively what it meant. Hospital, and from the way he felt this time he was there as a patient. He heard the strange sound repeated and realized it was coming from his own throat. Moaning softly he forced his eyes open and looked into the familiar face he was growing so fond of.

 

“Ca...Casey...okay?”

 

“Oh, JD,” she cried as she flicked the long strands of hair away from his forehead.

 

“Easy, JD, just lie still,” Jackson warned as the younger man’s face showed a grimace of pain.

 

“...head hurts...”

 

“You have a concussion, JD,” Jackson explained.

 

“Con...concussion? How? What hap...penned?”

 

“What do you remember, JD?” Casey asked, watching the young man closely for signs that he was in trouble.

 

“Bike wouldn’t start...late f...for meet...ing. Buck? Some...thing wrong...forgot the papers,” Dunne frowned as he tried to grasp what happened next. He closed his eyes in an effort to ease the pounding in his skull. “I c...can’t think s...straight!”

 

“Easy, JD,” Jackson ordered as the younger man moaned again. “Just relax and it’ll come back to you.”

 

“W...where’s Buck? Re...member talking to him...is he...okay?” The silence went on too long and the injured man’s eyes opened once more. He looked from one to the other and saw the worry and concern on both faces. “Buck...Nathan...what happened?”

 

“You and Buck were both injured in an explosion, JD, but you’re going to be alright. Why don’t you go on back to sleep and when you wake up you two will be sharing the same room. Just don’t try any three legged dawg jokes or he’s liable to shoot you just to put himself out of misery,” the medic said. He watched as Dunne lost the battle to stay awake and his eyelids dropped, covering his glazed orbs.

 

“I’m so glad he woke up, Nathan,” Casey said as she released the young man’s hand and lifted the covers up over his body.

 

“That’s a real good sign, Casey. Are you okay here while I go let the others know?”

 

“Yes, I’m fine,” Wells assured him. She reached for the chair and pulled it next to the bed as Jackson left the room. “Don’t you even think about leaving me, JD Dunne, because I’ll chase you to hell and back if you do,” she whispered softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The agents moved silently through the night, ducking into the thicker growth when they heard voices or anything remotely resembling a patrol. Vin had no idea how long they’d been moving through the fields but suddenly realized there was light ahead. He heard voices and dogs barking and pulled Jackie down beside him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Maynard asked, her voice whisper soft in the night air.

 

“I think we’re closer to Mendoza than we thought...look to the right,” he told her.

 

Jackie saw the dim lights and turned towards her companion once more. “Guess we’d better take a look.”

 

“Let’s not get too close...dogs,” he said of her confused stare.

 

“Damn, we need to verify Mendoza’s presence,” Jackie said as she turned back to the lighted area.

 

“I know, but...” he grew quiet as the sharp bark of a dog sounded much closer. He felt Jackie stand up and make a move towards the lights and grabbed her arm. He saw anger in her eyes as she pointed towards the illuminated area. Shaking his head, Vin used his finger and made a slicing motion across his throat before pointing back the way they’d come.

 

“We need to go in there!” she hissed through clenched teeth.

 

“Not yet! We need to figure out what we’re gonna do!” he spat, shaking his head as she tried to pull out of his grip. He held tight, waiting until she turned a deadly glare in his direction, surprised at the change in the female agent. “What the hell’s wrong with ya?”

 

“I need to go in there, Vin, and kill that fucking monster!” she whispered, yet the ferocity was there in the words.

 

Vin knew he’d missed something important with the woman beside him and vowed to find out what it was. Their job was to verify Mendoza’s presence, but something told him there was more pushing Maynard and he needed to find out what it was. Unknown factors often resulted in unwanted consequences and right now they could not afford those. Again he made a slicing motion with his hand and pointed back through the field.

 

Jackie glared at the Texan, but knew he was right as the sounds of the dogs grew closer still. Taking a deep breath she turned away from the lights and followed the tracker back through the trees. It took over an hour for them to make it to the end of the field and they were relieved when there was no signs of pursuit. They moved into the deeper darkness at the edge of the trail and slowly began their way back the treacherous ground towards the cave. 

 

“Jackie,” Tanner said as they neared the entrance to the cave.

 

“What?”

 

“Why were ya so hell bent on going in there before we’re ready?”

 

“We were ready!”

 

“No, dammit, we weren’t! Now what the fuck is goin’ on?” Tanner said turning her until they faced each other as twilight began to take over the landscape.

 

“Nothing!”

 

“Don’t give me that shit, Jackie. Ya tell me why ya were ready ta go in there! What’s between you and Mendoza?”

 

“You really want to know, Vin?”

 

“Hell yeah...I need ya ta watch my fuckin’ back and if’n yer not thinkin’ straight I can’t trust ya!” Tanner said as he pulled her towards the cave entrance and shoved her inside. He turned and made sure the brush was back in place and their hideout concealed once more.

 

Jackie stood behind him and knew she owed him an explanation. She hadn’t told him anything about her past, or why she’d become a DEA agent in the first place. They needed to trust each other and she sank down on the sleeping bag as she heard Tanner coming towards her.

 

“Ya ready ta tell me what that was all about?” the Texan asked, anger making his whispered words sound harsh in the darkness.

 

“The bastard killed my brother!”

 

“Ah, Fuck!” Tanner cursed. “I’m sorry...but...”

 

“But I can’t let it get in the way of bringing Mendoza and his cartel down! Don’t you think I know that, Vin? Every fucking time I get close to the slick bastard he slides out from under the surveillance. I can’t let that happen this time! I won’t let it happen! I’ve lost him four times over the last year and now we’re this close I don’t aim to lose him again! The little bastard seems to know as soon as I’m in the area!”

 

“Ya think Barker had something ta do with that?”

 

“Yes...I do! I can’t prove anything yet, but Barker’s behind Mendoza’s quick escapes and I’m afraid of it happening again! I can’t let it happen again. Jamie’s dead and it’s my fault, but I will find a way to repay Mendoza for what he did!”

 

“Jamie?”

 

“My brother...we were on vacation in the Cayman Islands. Mom, Dad, me and Jamie. We’d been there about a week when I met this man who literally swept me off my feet. I thought he was perfect...the one and only man for me. I was so damn naive and went with him to this private party, but Jamie found out about it and followed us. He’d be alive today if I hadn’t been so stupid!”

 

“What happened?” Tanner asked, hearing the remorse in her voice and pulling her close.

 

“It was a party alright. A drug party...a get the wet behind the ears girl loaded with drugs and make her the star of a porn show before dumping her in a ditch somewhere with her throat slit. Mendoza was there, but I didn’t see him right away. Ernesto brought me this drink and it was sickly sweet, but it was alcohol and something I’d never been allowed to try before. There I was with all these people, drinking and laughing and feeling like I was so much older than seventeen! I started feeling shaky and remember thinking I’d only had one drink and it shouldn’t be affecting me like this. Ernesto began toying with me and I was giggling like a school girl as he undid the buttons of my blouse. I remember hitting his hand and he told me to relax and enjoy. I felt sick, but couldn’t fight him. I think that’s when I passed out. I woke up, naked and in the middle of these soft pillows with a man lying beside me, and then heard Jamie’s voice and the sound of gunshots. Jamie was two years older than me and had just entered the military...he was smart and called in the police. Next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital. I’d been pumped full of drugs, but Jamie arrived in time to stop the bastards from ra...raping me. I was in the hospital for three days and when I got out Mom, Dad and Jamie had everything packed and we flew home. I can’t tell you how humiliated I was...couldn’t even look at Mom, but Jamie was always there. He let me cry and scream and rant about everything and he just held me. My big brother, my hero,” she said, finally letting the tears fall.

 

“I’m sorry, Jackie,” Tanner whispered, holding her as she cried softly against his shoulder.

 

“Thanks, Vin,” the woman said as she brought the tears under control. “It was a month later and Jamie and I were home alone. I was sleeping and he was watching TV. I don’t know what woke me, but I knew something was wrong. I pulled on my robe and went downstairs. The lights were off, but the TV was on...one of them damn westerns he loved was playing and they were right in the middle of a gunfight. I saw Jamie lying on the floor facing the TV same as he always did and called to him. He didn’t answer me, Vin and I thought he was asleep, but he wasn’t. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder and turned him towards me. God help me his eyes were open and pleading and there was blood on his lips. I knew he was dying and I cradled him in my arms. He said one word before he stopped breathing and it was at that moment I swore I’d get his killer.”

 

“He told ya who did it?” Tanner asked.

 

“Yes...”

 

“Mendoza?”

 

“Yes...he killed my brother, Vin and it was all my fault!”

 

“No, Jackie, the fault lies with Mendoza. We’ll get him, you got my word on that!”

 

“Thanks, Vin, that’s the first time I’ve talked about that since I saw mom and dad...that was twelve years ago.”

 

“Why so long?”

 

“I can’t face them after what happened. They call and we talk, but I haven’t been home since Jamie was buried.”

 

“You need to see them,” Tanner said.

 

“I know and I will once Mendoza is taken care of,” Jackie said, yawning tiredly.

 

“Guess we’d better get some shut eye,” the sharpshooter said as they laid down beside each other. They were silent for a long time, but Jackie pulled the Texan closer.

 

“Thanks, Tex,” she said softly.

 

“Anytime,” the tracker said, before giving in to the call of sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah settled Adam on the bed and covered him with his blankets before kissing him on the forehead. She turned on the nightlight and turned to leave the room, but a sleepy voice stopped her.

 

“Mommy?”

 

“Yes, Sweetie?”

 

“Are Uncle Buck and JD gonna be okay?”

 

“Yes, Honey,” she said as she sat on the edge of the child’s bed.

 

“How come they had to stay in the hostible?”

 

Sarah smiled as she looked into the green eyes so like his father’s. “Buck and JD were both hurt, Honey and the doctors want to make sure they are okay before they send them home.”

 

“How come they gots hurt?”

 

“We’re not sure of that yet, sweetheart, but the police will let us know how Buck’s car caught fire.”

 

“Uncle Buck’s gonna be sad that his car is gone.”

 

“Yes, he will, but he’ll also be happy because him and JD are both going to be fine. A car can be replaced...but people can’t.”

 

“Mommy?”

 

“Yes, Honey?”

 

“What happens when you die?”

 

“Well, sweetheart, some people believe you go to this wonderful place called heaven where all your friends and family meet you and everyone is happy.”

 

“So Grandpa and Grandma will be there and daddy’s brother too?”

 

“Yes...and Grandma Sheila.”

 

“What about Grandpa Hank?”

 

Sarah swallowed with some difficulty at her father’s name, but she’d grown to live with his coldness. She’d called him once to tell him about his grandson, but the stubborn man refused to listen. 

 

“Grandpa Hank is still alive, Sweetie, so he can’t be in heaven. Now you need to go to sleep. Tomorrow is a busy day,” Sarah explained, kissing him once more.

 

“Mommy?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Why doesn’t Grandpa Hank ever come for a visit? Doesn’t he like me?”

 

Sarah bit back the pain her son’s words brought to her heart and hugged the child close. How could she possibly explain her father’s stubborn refusal to see the gift God had bestowed on them? She fought back the tears and tried to come up with the right words to answer the boy’s question.

 

“Adam, Grandpa Hank doesn’t understand how much mommy loves daddy. He thought we should not get married because daddy’s job can be dangerous.” She knew it was more than that, but she could not bear to face the truth of her father’s actions. “Grandpa Hank doesn’t want to see daddy so he stays away.”

 

“He’s mad at daddy...but, Mommy, daddy doesn’t do anything bad. He helps people!”

 

“That’s right, Honey, he does and you can always be proud of him.”

 

“Grandpa Hank is mean!”

 

“No...he’s not mean...he’s just confused and someday he’ll remember what love and family is all about. When he does we’ll be able to show him how good your daddy really is.”

 

“Heaven’s where you go when you die?”

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

“If I died would you and daddy come with me?”

 

“You’re not going to die, Honey...”

 

“But what if I did...what about you and daddy. Would you come with me?”

 

“That’s not how it works, Adam...”

 

“But you said it’s a good place and everyone is happy...I wouldn’t be happy there if you and daddy weren’t with me,” the boy said frowning as he saw the tears in his mother’s eyes. “Mommy, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, Adam, I’m thinking maybe we should all stay here for a long, long time,” Sarah told him.

 

“Me too,” the boy said, smiling at the woman sitting on his bed.

 

“You need to go to sleep now, okay?”

 

“Okay, good night, Mommy.”

 

“Good night, Sweetheart,” Sarah said smiling as the boy turned over and cuddled his stuffed toy.  She walked into the living room, but didn’t see her husband there. Looking toward the patio doors she saw they were open and knew where he was. Chris loved being outside, saying it was there that he did his best thinking. She stepped through the door and spotted him sitting on the steps. Without a word she walked over and sat down beside him, smiling as he passed her a glass of Chablis. Neither spoke as Larabee’s left arm went around her shoulder and pulled her close. She heard him sigh and knew the events of the day were tearing him up inside.

 

“Hell of a mess,” Larabee finally said.

 

“That’s putting it mildly. Are you okay?”

 

“I’m not the one who’s hurt, Sarah.”

 

“Aren’t you?” his wife asked. “I can see this is tearing you up inside, Chris. You’re still worried about Buck and JD and you won’t be satisfied until they’re out of the hospital and you know the reason for the explosion. These men are more than friends, Chris, they’re family and right now you’re trying to carry the burden of their injuries on your shoulders, and in spite of how much I love those shoulders, they can’t carry this alone. I’m here and you can lean on me a little too,” Sarah told him and smiled as he turned towards her.

 

“You’re a wise woman, Sarah Connelly Larabee,” the blond said.

 

“Must be...I married you didn’t I?”

 

“Yes, you certainly did, but was that really a smart move?”

 

“Chris, that was the smartest move I ever made. Now what else is bothering you?”

 

“You know me too well...”

 

“You’re only just figuring that out now?” she asked, smiling as she sipped from the glass.

 

“Yeah, Buck always said I was a little slow on the uptake.”

 

“Buck doesn’t know everything,” Sarah said seriously.

 

“He knew enough to warn me about E...Ella. He never did like her and to tell the truth I don’t know what I ever saw in her either,” the blond explained.

 

‘Probably one of those things they used to call puppy love,” Sarah cooed in an effort to lighten the load on her husband’s shoulders.

 

“Yeah...more like a bitch in heat...”

 

“Chris!” Sarah said, laughing at the look on her husband’s face.

 

“Sorry, Honey, just slipped out...but it is a good description of her.”

 

“So she’s a bitch in heat and I’m a shecat...does that make us related...at least in the animal realm?”

 

“Damn, Sarah, you know I don’t mean it like that!”

 

“I know...but it’s always nice to rattle your chains. She’s gone Chris...you had JD and Ezra check to make sure she really did leave.”

 

“I know, but she could’ve come back. What if she’s involved in what happened to Buck and JD?” Larabee asked worriedly.

 

“Chris, I know you’ve been checking to see if she’s back in town. She hasn’t come back, right?”

 

“Not yet...at least not under her name. She could use an alias!”

 

“Well, we don’t even know what caused the explosion yet, Chris. Don’t go jumping the gun until we hear from Robert.”

 

“I just can’t help feeling...” he stopped as his cell phone rang. He released his wife and hurried to the glass topped patio table and picked it up. ‘Vin’ he mouthed as he accepted the call and watched his wife go into the house.

 

“C...ris...you t...re?”

 

“Vin, speak up...connections not very good.”

 

“Th...k...ba... con...tion...need ta know if ya found out anythin’ on Barker?”

 

“Shit, that’s better, thought we were gonna have to try again. Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine...did you find anythin’?”

 

“No...not yet, but we’ll keep looking...may take a little longer though...”

 

“Why? What’s happened?” Tanner asked suspicious of the tone the blond used.

 

“Nothing...”

 

“Hell, Larabee, when are ya gonna learn I can read ya from anywhere? What’s goin’ on? Sarah and Adam are okay aren’t they?”

 

“Sarah and Adam are fine...”

 

“Then who?”

 

“Buck and JD,” Larabee answered softly.

 

“How bad?”

 

“Bad enough. They were involved in an explosion and both suffered head injuries, cuts and bruises and Buck’s right arm was torn up a bit.”

 

“Are they gonna be okay?”

 

“Looks like it. Midland wanted them kept in at least overnight.”

 

“Were they on a case?”

 

“No...happened at their building...Buck’s car was totaled...”

 

“The green machine? Ah hell,” Tanner said, knowing what the car meant to the ladies’ man.

 

“Yeah, but it could’ve been worse. JD forgot some papers and went back for them and you know how impatient Buck gets. He got out to check on JD...if the kid hadn’t left them they’d have both been in the car when it exploded.”

 

“Damn lucky! Have you found out what caused the explosion?”

 

“No...waiting for Bob to call with the results of the investigation. How are things going there?”

 

“We’re okay...”

 

“Tanner, that mind reading thing goes both ways,” Larabee grinned as Sarah returned with two steaming cups of coffee. 

“Damn...almost fergot that. We think we’ve found the fortress, but we can’t check it until tanight. I want ta make sure Mendoza’s there before we do anything. We found it last night, but didn’t want ta do anythin’ until we were sure how things stood with Barker.”

 

“I’m sorry, Vin, with everything going on here we didn’t get much done. I’ll check with Ezra first thing in the morning, just make sure you stay in contact and don’t let Barker know you’re on to him.”

 

“Might be ta late fer that, Cowboy.”

 

“What do you mean?” Larabee asked worriedly.

 

“We haven’t contacted him since entering the mountains. Jackie’s sure he’s on the take and I trust her instincts, Chris.”

 

“Are you sure, Vin? I mean you don’t know her that long and you’re depending on her to watch your back.”

 

“I’m sure...look, I gotta go. We’re going ta check out the compound tonight and see if we can confirm Mendoza’s presence. I think he’s there, Chris and I ain’t sure if we can get him outta there or not.”

 

“Don’t take any chances, Vin! If it looks like you have to take him out do it and get out of there!”

 

“We will, Chris. Watch yer back, Cowboy!”

 

“That’s supposed to be your job, Tanner!”

 

“Yeah, well, ya gotta do it ‘til I get back.”

 

“Any idea when that’ll be?”

 

“Not sure...depends on Mendoza and Barker. I’ll try ta call ya in a couple of days...”

 

“Just be careful...”

 

“Yeah, ya best do the same,” the Texan said as the line went dead.

 

Chris put the phone back on the table and smiled as his wife moved behind him and massaged his shoulders. He sighed contentedly as the tense muscles and nerves began to relax. He closed his eyes, relaxing in the cool evening air and wondering what he’d done to make him so lucky.

 

“Is Vin okay?” Sarah asked as she continued to work the knots out of her husband’s shoulders and neck.

 

“Says he’s fine, but I don’t know...I just worry about him being down there!”

 

“He’s a big boy, Chris, and I’m sure he’d be ticked if he knew you were beating yourself up worrying about him with everything else that’s going on.”

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right...you know...you really could make us rich with those fingers of yours,” Larabee muttered tiredly.

 

“Hmm, so are you asking me to give up nursing and take to male mass...”

 

“Honey, the only male I want those fingers to touch is me...oh, and Adam...anyone else and well I just might become a bit of a hellcat myself,” the blond warned.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, Cowboy...”

 

“I’m gonna have to shoot me a blue eyed Texan...”

 

“...just retract those claws, baby...” she whispered as she continued with the massage.

 

“Sarah...”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Why don’t this male cat take his female hellcat off to bed?”

 

“Got something in mind?”

 

“Yeah...can think of a few other body parts that could use those magic fingers of yours,” the blond said as he stood, picked her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ella lay on her stomach, her legs bent at the knees and her ankles crossed. She wore very little, and the man sitting on the side of the bed ran his index finger along the length of her perfectly shaped thigh. Ella smiled as she looked at the bold headlines of the Billings Gazette from the day before. ‘TWO INJURED IN FIERY BLAST!’ She read the article four times and was pleased with the way things were going. She turned onto her back and popped a strawberry into her mouth as she sighed contentedly.

 

“So, Powderman didn’t kill them, but this might be even better,” she whispered as Averil placed another juicy berry at her mouth.

 

“Why?” Averil asked as he picked up the paper and saw the pictures of the two injured Firm agents.

 

“Well, now Chris’ mind will be on Wilmington and Dunne. He’ll be worried about whether someone did this because of a case they’re on...”

 

“It was Wilmington’s car, Love. Dunne wasn’t supposed to be with him.”

 

“Even better, perhaps we should have Powderman try for Wilmington again. Make it look like someone’s out to get the sonofabitch...they wouldn’t be wrong because eventually I want him dead!”

 

“What did he do to you to gain such loathing?” Averil asked, reaching for the bottle of Bordeaux in the silver ice bucket.

 

“Buck was the reason Chris didn’t want to see me anymore. The bastard never did like me and he calls himself a ladies man! Yeah right, Buck Wilmington wouldn’t know a lady if she walked up and bit him on the...”

 

“Ah, sweetheart, I think I understand...”

 

“Well,” she said, turning on her stomach once more and placing her head on her arms. “Chris was to meet me for dinner and I had this wonderful night planned. Wine...steak...cheesecake...sex...everything he loved, but he called to say he couldn’t make it!” she said angrily patting the pillows.

 

“Why?” Averil asked, his hand resting on one firm globe.

 

“He was at Wilmington’s apartment...sharing a few drinks...”

 

“He stayed with his friend instead of spending the night with you.” His voice was filled with disbelief as he continued to touch her body. “Ella, are you sure you still want him? I mean any man would jump at the chance to be with you.”

 

“Thank you, Jack, you always know just what to say to make me feel good.”

 

“Then why don’t you stay with me and give up on Larabee...he doesn’t deserve you!”

 

“I love him, Jack...”

 

“Are you sure of that, Ella, because I think you’re in love with the idea of being in love with him.”

 

“How can you even think that Jack? How many times have I cried over him since you’ve known me? I love Chris Larabee and I’m the only one who deserves him! That bitch he married and the pup she gave him can’t begin to understand what he needs! Wilmington fucked with the wrong woman when he got between me and the man I own...”

 

“Own?”

 

“Yes, dammit! Own! Chris and I would’ve been married if Wilmington hadn’t interfered. I had Chris ready and willing to do anything for me, but that night when he didn’t show up I went over to Buck’s apartment. Chris was there alright and so were Buck and these two women! Wilmington answered the door and wouldn’t let me in, but I could hear Chris laughing and I burst in and found him drinking with these two women! I was so angry I called them whores and bitches and told them to get their fucking hands off my property!”

 

“So what happened?” Averil asked when she grew quiet.

 

“I don’t remember ever seeing Chris so angry, but he stood up and grabbed my arms. He pushed me out the door and told me I had no right being there! I was so angry...how could he be there and with those two bitches when he could’ve been alone with me!”

 

“Did you find out who they were?”

 

“Oh, yes, I did. They were friends of Wilmington’s and were in town for just that night. He figured Chris could help him show them around. We argued outside Buck’s door and I cursed him for cheating on me! He said he wasn’t cheating on me and that I didn’t own him and he was big enough to make up his own mind on who he saw and didn’t see! I called them whores and him and Buck whoremasters and I slapped him across the face.”

 

“What did he do then?”

 

“He grabbed my wrist and told me he didn’t need me in his life! That I was too possessive of him and that the two women were a couple! Yeah...a couple...they were lesbian friends of Buck’s and were only in town one night. Buck asked Chris to help him show them the town. Lesbians! He turned down a night with me to be with Buck and two women who had no interest in him at all! That was the last night I saw Chris. He told me he didn’t want to see me anymore and that it was time we both started seeing other people. He refused my calls and I left town soon after that”

 

“So why do you want to go after him now? He’s married and has a rugrat and seems happy!”

 

“Seems happy, Jack, but he’s not. I can tell. Sarah Connelly is not strong enough to be with him. She can’t give him what he wants...what he needs!”

 

“And you can?”

 

“Of course. As soon as that bitch is out of the way I’ll be able to take my rightful place in his bed!”

 

“Well, Lover, he’s not here right now, but I am and I do have needs,” Averil said, reached for one ripe breast as she turned to face him.

 

“Needs, Jack?”

 

“I want to fuck you, Ella!” he moaned as he pressed his lips to hers.

 

“Hmm,” the woman said, meeting his forceful kiss with her own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin shifted on the hard ground and smiled at the intimate way Jackie was snuggled up against his back. Neither had bothered to get dressed after making love the night before and her soft skin chased away the chill of the early morning mountain air. He shifted and finally managed to turn over, smiling at the frown covering the woman’s face.

 

“Morning,” he said as her eye’s finally opened and gazed up at him in the semi darkness.

 

“...hmm, what time is it?” she mumbled tiredly.

 

“Just after six,” Tanner answered. “We need ta get movin’ if we’re planning no checking the area around the compound.”

 

“Damn, can’t we sleep a little longer?”

 

“Wish we could, Jackie, but we need ta get close enough to the house to see if Mendoza’s there and if he is, we need ta find a way ta get the sonofabitch out!”

 

“Or take him out!” Maynard said.

 

“Yeah, might be the only way ta be sure,” the Texan pushed back the blankets and stood up. He dressed hurriedly and heard Jackie doing the same on the opposite side of the sleeping bag. He finished dressing and stood to admire the woman, frowning as he heard movement outside the cave.

 

“Vin...”

 

“Hang on,” the tracker whispered as he turned and moved towards the entrance. He pushed aside a small piece of brush and looked around the perimeter. Seeing nothing he made the opening a little bigger and cursed softly when he spotted two men coming towards their hideout. He turned towards Jackie and motioned for her to take up position on the opposite side of the camouflaged opening. He lifted his hand and held up two fingers, pointing outside and then using his finger to slice across his throat in a signal for her to keep silent.

 

Jackie held her breath as the sound of shuffling footsteps reached them from outside the cave. She heard voices, but only picked up a word here and there. She knew from Tanner’s signal there were two of them, and from the voices she knew they were both men. Taking shallow breaths she silently prayed the duo would move on. Unfortunately they were not going to be that lucky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Miguel, there is something strange over there,” Manuel Ortez explained as he looked towards several strange marks on the ground.

 

“I don’t see anything, Manuel,” Miguel Garcia said as he followed his partner towards the area of brush and rubble.

 

“Look at the ground! See how some of the stone have been turned over while others are untouched and look at the broken twigs. Someone has been here!”

 

“How do you know it’s not an animal?” Garcia asked as he watched the younger man kneel down and touch the ground.

 

“Animals don’t wear boots!” Ortez said as he pointed out several foot prints.

 

“Shit! Think it’s the man and woman Mendoza’s been looking for?”

 

“Could be...you know we’d be in Mendoza’s good graces if we catch them and bring them in!”

 

“Maybe get a few nights off and check out the new whores at  Trevino’s.”

 

“Si, I got my eye on that pretty redhead,” Ortez explained as they followed the slight trail.

 

“The new one...oh man what I wouldn’t give to have her warming my bed for me!”

 

“I’d rather have her warming my cock!” the other man smiled lewdly as he groped his own crotch. He frowned as he stopped in front the stone face of the mountain. “I don’t get it...the prints stop right here!”

 

“Maybe they turned and you missed it!” Garcia suggested.

 

“You forget who you’re talking to, Miguel, I’m the best damn tracker...”

 

“Si...si, but if that’s true where are they?”

 

“Check everywhere. Perhaps there’s something hidden behind some of these brush and rock,”  Ortez suggested and started pulling at the foliage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin and Jackie stayed close to the wall on either side of the entrance. Jackie picked up a fair sized rock and held it ready, while Vin pulled a knife from his backpack. He nodded to the female DEA agent that he was ready as the first man stuck his head inside.

 

“Anything Manuel?”

 

“Can’t see a damn thing yet...Wait!” Ortez spat as a movement to his right caught his attention.

 

Jackie brought the rock down on his head and the intruder dropped to the ground as Tanner dove through the remaining debris blocking the entrance. She heard a muffled grunt as she knelt to check on the man she’d hit. One look at his face told her he wouldn’t be bothering them anymore. The dark eyes were open and unmoving, and a tough of her fingers to his neck verified that he was dead. She moved quickly to the door and watched as Tanner fought the second man. She saw them both gain their feet, a wicked blade held tightly by each man.

 

 

Vin circled the newcomer, feigning left and right as he moved. Several times the other man slashed out at him, but didn’t make contact. Vin could see the anger and frustration on the man’s face as they continued to taunt each other. The newcomer moved in again, this time faking left and smiling as he finally caught a piece of Tanner’s right arm, just above the elbow.

 

“Not so good are you?” Garcia asked, smiling as he spotted the woman standing near the entrance. “Once I gut you I’m gonna have me a go at that pretty woman of yours! Been so long since I dipped my wick...”

 

“Ya touch her and I’ll cut yer wick off and shove it down yer fuckin’ throat!” Tanner ground out as he moved his knife from one hand to the other and slashed at his foe. This time he connected, cutting deep into the man’s left forearm. 

 

“Bastard!” Garcia cursed as he moved in, lifting the blade to shoulder level and bringing it down in a short arc.

 

Vin jumped back, barely avoiding the other man’s attack, and bringing his own knife across Garcia’s thigh. Blood welled up from the wound as the other man’s face contorted in pain and rage. The Texan couldn’t help smiling as the man lunged for him again, but wavered as his leg began to give out under the strain.

 

“I’ll kill you!” the man said as he stumbled backwards, reaching for the gun tucked in his belt as he spoke.

 

“Not likely!” Tanner spat, throwing his heavy blade and smiling as it stuck into the man’s throat. A deep, rattling gurgle signaled the man’s death as he toppled towards the ground. The tracker felt as if he’d been fighting for hours, but knew a lot less time had passed since the two men had invaded their sanctuary.

 

“Vin, you’re bleeding,” Maynard said, rushing forward to check his arm.

 

“Damn, guess the sonofabitch got lucky after all!” the Texan hissed as the pain finally registered.

 

“Sit down and I’ll get the first aid kit!”

 

“No time. We need ta rid of the bodies before someone comes looking for them!”

 

“No, you need to sit down and let me take care of this. Who the hell knows what the bastard used his knife on and I’m damn sure he didn’t clean it! I don’t need you falling over from an infection before we’re finished with this! Sit!”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” the tracker said, realizing he suddenly felt weak and knew it was from blood loss and shock. He looked around and spotted a rock big enough for him to sit on and he sank gratefully down on it. He looked at the wound on his shoulder and winced at the ragged gash.

 

“Vin, I’m going to clean it, okay?”

 

“...okay...Shit!” he hissed as she dabbed at the wound.

 

“Sorry, guess I should’ve warned you I’d be using alcohol to clean it!”

 

“Wo...would’ve helped...” Tanner spat.

 

“Poor baby,” Maynard said, a hint of humor in her concerned voice. She continued to clean the wound and shook her head as she realized her field level first aid training was about to come in handy. “Vin...”

 

“Yeah,” the man said tiredly.

 

“This needs stitches...”

 

“...figured as much...have ta wait ‘til...”

 

“No, it doesn’t! I’ve had some training in field first aid. I don’t have anything to give you for pain, but at least I can sew you up,” the woman said as she readied the sterilized kit.

 

“We should get rid of those bastards first!”

 

“No...first we take care of you! Then we take care of them!”

 

“But...”

 

“No, Tanner, if I don’t take care of this now you’re gonna end up falling on your face from blood loss and then we’ll be up shit creek without a paddle! Now shut up and let me finish this!”

 

“Damn cranky ain’tcha?”

 

“Nope, damn smart. I know I need your help with Mendoza so I gotta keep you around for the heavy stuff. Got it, Tex?”

 

“Got it. Fuckkkk!” The Texan forced himself to be still as his partner pinched the wound closed and pushed the needle through. He tried to ignore the pull on his skin and the pain radiating outwards from the wound, but he groaned as he forced several expletives past his clenched teeth. “Ya done yet?”

 

“Sorry, big boy, gonna have to stay still a little longer,” Jackie warned as she put in the eighth and ninth stitches.

 

“Worse’n Nathan!” the tracker spat as the needle was forced through his skin once more.

 

“Nathan?”

 

“Friend back home. Training ta be a paramedic...his touch ain’t ta gentle!”

 

“Get hurt a lot do you?”

 

“More’n enough,” the tracker said, holding his body still by share force of will.

 

“Done...took more stitches than I thought. Hang on and I’ll clean it and cover it up.”

 

“...okay,” the Texan mumbled tiredly. He forced himself to stay awake as he looked at the two unmoving bodies lying in the sun. He felt her pour something over the wound, winced as it burned, and sighed in relief as she placed a sterile dressing over it.

 

“That’s all I can do for now,” Maynard told him.

 

“Ya did fine, Jackie, now let’s get these guys outta here!”

 

“What’ll we do with them?”

 

“Drag him to the edge and drop them into the ravine,” Tanner explained.

 

“Are you going to be able to help me pull them that far?”

 

“Don’t have a choice,” the sharpshooter said as he moved to the nearest body and retrieved his knife. His right arm was already starting to stiffen up and he rotated his shoulder, feeling the stitches pulling on his skin.

 

“Are you okay?” Maynard asked.

 

“Yeah...fine.”

 

Jackie shook her head, knowing the man was far from fine as she grabbed the dead man’s arm. She watched Tanner do the same and between them they dragged the body towards the ravine. It took more time than either would’ve imagined to dispose of the first body and return for the second, but they managed to finish it and return to the cave.

 

“Vin, you need to rest,” Maynard said as the tracker seemed to be searching for something.

 

“I will...soon’s we cover up the blood. It won’t stop the animals from scentin’ it, but hopefully it’ll keep other patrols from spottin’ our cave!” Tanner exclaimed as he picked up a brush and began swiping at the darker ground. He saw Jackie do the same and soon had the ground a more uniform color as they erased both the blood and the trail leading to the ravine.

 

“Alright, let’s get you inside and lying down,” Maynard ordered, the tone of her voice telling him she wouldn’t take any arguments. She moved quickly, grabbing the Texan around the waist as he swayed precariously and nearly fell over.

 

“Come on, Tex, let’s get you settled.”

 

“...dangerous...keep watch...”

 

“I’ll keep watch...you rest,” she told him as they moved through the opening.

 

“...need ta cover the entrance,” Tanner told her as she lowered him to the sleeping bag.

 

“I got it,” Maynard said, covering the semi conscious man with the sleeping bag.

 

“...be...care...ful...”

 

“I will...now rest...I got your back.”

 

Tanner closed his eyes, ignoring the nausea and pain as he drifted towards sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck opened his eyes, wincing as the light stabbed at his skull. He’d woken several times during the night and morning, glanced at the patient in the next bed to assure himself the kid was still breathing and drifted off once more. This time he fought to stay awake, searching the area surrounding his bed before his gaze came to rest on a familiar figure framed in the light seeping through the window.

 

“Ch...Chris,” he croaked out, his tongue flicking out in search of moisture.

 

“Hey, Stud, how’re you feeling?”

 

“...thirsty...”

 

“Hang on,” Larabee said and reached for the pitcher of water and the glass on the table. He poured a small amount as Wilmington pressed the button to raise the head of his bed. Chris helped him drink the water before the injured man signaled he had enough and sank back on the pillows.

 

“Thanks...JD o...okay?”

 

“JD’s fine. He’s been awake more often than you have,” Larabee explained as the younger man showed signs of coming to.

 

“What time is it?” Wilmington asked.

 

“A little after three in the after noon...”

 

“Damn, slept most of the day away,” the rogue observed, trying to sit up and wincing as the movement jarred his aching body.

 

“Sure did,” Larabee agreed.

 

“Buck!” the cry came form the next bed and Chris pressed his long time friend back against the pillows.

 

“I got him...you stay put!” the blond warned before moving to the second bed. He placed a calming hand on the young agent’s shoulder and spoke softly to him. “Hey, JD, Buck’s okay.”

 

“Buck...no Buck’s hurt!” the Bostonian fought to get away from Larabee’s touch.

 

“JD, it’s Chris...you’re okay...Buck’s okay. Come on now, open your eyes and see for yourself!” the blond ordered, smiling as the young man forced heavy lids upwards.

 

“Buck?”

 

“Right there,” the blond said, pointing to the other bed.

 

“Buck...shit...you look like crap!” the youth said, relief evident on his face.

 

“Now, kid, we all know that’s just not possible,” the ladies man answered as the door opened and Stacey Midland stepped into the room.

 

“Well, hello, Buck, JD, how are you two feeling?” the physician asked.

 

“Okay...” came from both men and Chris had to laugh at the automatic answer.

 

 “Well, nice to know I don’t have to work overtime, but you know it might be a good idea if I check you two out and give you my opinion...okay?”

 

“Sure, Doc,” Wilmington said.

 

“I’m gonna go grab a coffee...think you can handle these two on your own, Doc?”

 

“Chris, I can handle all of you. I’m the one in charge of the drugs, remember?”

 

“Oh, yeah, how could I forget. Good luck, Buck, JD,” the blond said before leaving the room. He walked down to the small deli on the ground floor, just off the main lobby and ordered the strongest brew they had. He paid the young volunteer in cash and turned to walk back the way he’d come. He hurried along the corridor and made it to the bank of elevators across from the ER.

 

“Mr. Larabee, how are they?” Standish asked as he hurried to catch up to his boss.

 

“Dr. Midland just came in to see them so I figured I’d take the time to grab a coffee. They’re both awake and talking.”

 

“That doesn’t surprise me in the least,” Standish said as they entered the elevator and the blond pushed the button for the third floor. “Misters Wilmington and Dunne have never been without something to say, whether someone wanted to listen or not.”

 

“Yeah, they do seem to enjoyed talking...makes them the perfect room mates,” Larabee agreed as the elevator stopped and they stepped out onto the third floor. “Everything okay at the office?”

 

“Yes, Josiah and Nathan are checking into some new information I found on Richard Barker.”

 

“What kind of information?”

 

“It seems Mr. Barker would be considered a fairly rich man if the links to funds I’ve found are correct. He’s got money in several accounts under suspicious names, but to find them I had to dig deeper than JD and I thought.”

 

“How long before you can confirm the information and where it’s coming from?”

 

“My contacts should get back to me within a day or two. I requested the information ASAP and should they find anything else untoward about Mr. Barker to call me immediately.”

 

“Good work, Ezra,” Larabee said as he pushed open the door to find Wilmington glaring at the woman standing beside the bed. “Uhoh, problems Doc?”

 

“Not me, Chris,” Midland said with a grin. “It seems Buck has a problem with my prescription.”

 

“That ain’t no prescription, Doc. Chris she wants to keep me here another night...”

 

“Me too,” Dunne said, relaxing against the pillows.

 

“Well, hell, boys, the doc knows what’s best!”

 

“Hey, who’s side are you on?” the ladies man asked in frustration, crying out as pain shot through his arm.

 

“Right now I’m on the doc’s side,” Larabee said sympathetically as he watched the pale face grimace in pain.

 

“Buck, I’m going to send the nurse in with a mild pain medication for you. Then I want you and JD to get some rest. I’ll see you both in the morning and if you’re feeling better I’ll let you both go home as long as someone is there to look after you,” Midland said.

 

“Actually, Doc, that’s taken care of,” the blond explained.

 

“Good,” the woman said before leaving the four men alone.

 

“It is?” Dunne asked.

 

“That’s right, Mr. Dunne, it seems the lovely Miss Wells plans to practice her training on a real patient and you’re it. Her aunt plans on keeping an eye on both of you at her place,” Standish said with a grin.

 

“Ah, Hell,” the younger man said, yet there was a smile on his face as he thought of the young med student.

 

“Buck, you’ll be staying at my place,” Larabee said.

 

“Don’t need to put yourself out, Chris. I know of a couple of ladies who’ll be glad to take care of me,” the rogue said as a nurse entered the room and moved towards his bed.

 

“Hi, Jenny,” the rogue said as he watched the woman clean the juncture she would use to deliver the meds.

 

“How are you feeling, Buck?”

 

“Sore...I’m afraid I may need a little massage before I can sleep...”

 

“Actually, Buck, that medication will probably knock you out before I retrieved the baby oil,” Jenny said smiling as she moved to the second bed. “How are you feeling, JD?”

 

“I’m okay,” JD answered as the woman began taking his vitals.

 

“Well, you just buzz if you need anything. Dr. Midland has ordered a mild pain reliever for you as well,” the nurse said when she finished her duties.

 

“I will...thanks, Jenny,” the Bostonian said.

 

“Now, Chris,” the ladies’ man yawned as he looked at his long time friend. “About staying with you and Sarah...”

 

“Sorry, Buck, Sarah said to tell you she won’t take no for an answer. You know how Sarah gets when she’s got her mind set!”

 

“Damn,” he yawned again and looked sheepishly around the room. “Here I was planning on being waited on hand and foot...”

 

“Sarah will be doing just that,” the blond assured him.

 

“I know...but there are certain ladies who aren’t adverse to sponge baths...”

 

“Buck, you try anything like that with my wife and you’ll find out just what kind of jealous husband I can be,” the blond said, the smile on his face belying the sternness of his words.

 

“Well, now, Stud, if you ain’t man enough to keep her happy...I’m more’n willing to take over. That’s one gorgeous woman you married.”

 

“Don’t I know it!” Larabee said, knowing Wilmington cared for his wife, but not the same way he did. Wilmington’s eyes began to close and his breathing soon evened out.

 

“He’s okay, isn’t he, Chris?” Dunne asked.

 

“He will be, JD, you both will, but you’re gonna be on leave for a week or two,” the blond told him.

 

“But...I got to check into Barker and Ella Gaines!”

 

“Mr. Dunne, although you are by far the better man when it comes to computers, I do have certain skills and contacts that make me better than most,” Standish explained.

 

“JD, Ezra’s doing just fine,” Larabee explained, looking towards the door as it opened and Casey Wells peeked inside.

 

“JD, can I come in?” the young woman asked.

 

‘Sure, Casey, come on in,” the Bostonian smiled excitedly as she came to stand beside his bed.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m okay...doc says I may get out tomorrow morning,” Dunne told her.

 

“Really, that’s great. I’ll let Aunt Nettie know...”

 

“You don’t have to go through any trouble...”

 

“Ah, Mr. Larabee, I believe it would be prudent if we left young love to grow on its own,” the gambler said., smiling as the injured man glared in his direction.

 

“You may be right, Ezra. Casey, if either of them needs anything will you call?”

 

“Sure, Chris.”

 

“JD, behave yourself,” Larabee ordered, smiling as the young man nodded his head. Chris opened the door and held it for his friend, smiling as he saw Casey place a chaste kiss on the patient’s forehead.

 

 

Casey smiled as she gently touched JD’s cheek with her hand before sitting down on the side of his bed. Their eyes met and she knew he was suffering from a headache, but he would not acknowledge it until the pain became unbearable.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay, JD?”

 

“Yes, Casey, I am...just have a slight headache...”

 

“Slight?”

 

“Okay...little more than slight, but I don’t need anything yet. Casey,” he said, seeing the worry in her soft eyes. “I’m really okay.”

 

“I was scared, JD...when Aunt Nettie called and told me you were hurt I thought I’d go outta my mind.”

 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of...doc says me and Buck are gonna be fine.”

 

“I know, but it was still pretty scary.”

 

“Casey, this could happen again...this is my job...”

 

“Your job’s to get hurt! I don’t think so!”

 

“You know what I mean, Casey! My work can be dangerous and I could get hurt again. I’m gonna do my damndest not to let that happen, but sometimes there’s no way of knowing what I’ll run into! I explained that to you the first time we went out!”

 

“I know, JD, and I won’t ever ask you to quit it, but I’ll still worry about you and be there to take care of you,” Wells explained as she gently kissed him again.

 

“I’m counting on that,” Dunne said, wincing as the headache became intolerable. He heard Casey press the button and tell the nurse he needed the pain meds. “...thanks...”

 

“You’re welcome,” she said as the nurse entered and injected the meds into his IV. It wasn’t long before his eyes closed and she knew he was sleeping. Taking a deep breath she kissed his forehead and left the two men to their dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ella looked at the man sleeping beside her and knew she could never be satisfied with him or anyone else. The man she needed would soon realize she was the only one for him, and he for her. She knew there was no way to convince him of this while the woman and child lived and she would soon have Powderman rid her of the nuisance that plagued her. She turned on her side and looked out the window, her body reacting to thoughts of Chris Larabee and how he felt in her arms. She would soon have more than just her memories to keep her warm...for whether he wanted to admit it or not he would soon be ensconced in her bed once more. She felt the stirrings inside her and wished the man was there with her, holding her, making love to her.

 

‘Oh, Chris, things will be so good when you’re back where you belong. Why can’t you see how much I love you...how we were destined to be together,’ she thought moaning as her body continued to be engulfed with passion at the thought of being with the blond. She turned to see the man next to her and tried to imagine him with blond hair and green eyes, but it didn’t seem to be working. Sighing heavily she turned away and snuggled down in her blankets.

 

“Soon, Chris...very soon we’ll be together forever and no one will be able to rip us apart again!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Jackie sat beside the Texan, touching his cheeks and forehead in an effort to see if he had a fever. So far they’d been lucky, but she knew it was still early. She needed to keep the wound clean and make sure he drank enough fluids to replenish the blood he lost. She watched him sleep as she listened for movement outside the cave. So far nothing had come near them, but she would have to keep vigilant. She knew Tanner needed proper medical care, but she would have to do for now. 

 

“I hope your tetanus is up to date, Tanner!” she whispered as she reached for the cloth and wet it from the canteen. She heard a soft moan and waited to see if he was coming around, but he settled into a deep sleep once more. She moved to the entrance and checked the perimeter once more, relieved to see nothing had changed before moving back inside once more. She sat against the wall of the cave and leaned her head back, closing her eyes and fighting to stay alert.

 

Vin shifted, biting back a groan as his arm came in contact with the ground, before settling into the dreams he’d been having. He frowned as he saw Chris Larabee kneeling before two coffins, and tried to rid himself of the picture as a woman stayed just at the edge of the shadows. The dreams grew more intense as Larabee screamed out his rage and Vin again moaned softly.

 

“No...can’t let ya do that to ‘em,” he mumbled as he felt a hand on his right shoulder. His left arm shot out and wrapped around the wrist as his eyes snapped open.

 

“Vin! Ouch, damnit!” Jackie cursed as she twisted out of his grip. She waited for him to focus on her and helped him sit up.

 

“Jack...Jackie?”

 

“Yeah, Tex...sheesh some grip you got there. Wanna tell me what you thought you were doing?”

 

“Thought ya were someone else,” the Texan answered, frowning as he tried to grasp the elusive dreams. 

 

“Must be someone you dislike,” she said, rubbing her wrist.

 

“Don’t know her....sorry, didn’t mean ta hurt ya!” the Texan said as she handed him the canteen.

 

“You don’t know her?”

 

“No...think she’s got it in fer Chris though!”

 

“So you’ve seen her before.”

 

“No...”

 

“Then how do you know she’s got it in for Chris?”

 

“Chris and I can sense things about each other. I know...sounds crazy, but it started the first time we met and I can sense when he’s in danger. Sometimes it’s downright embarrassin’ the way it happens, but it’s also saved our lives a few times.”

 

“And you think something’s wrong now...with this woman?”

 

“Yeah, ain’t much I can do about it though,” the Texan said, shifting uncomfortably on the ground. “Anythin’ happenin’?”

 

“Nothing...least not that I could see or hear.”

 

“How long was I out?”

 

“Couple of hours....you needed it. How does the arm feel?”

 

“A little sore...we should get moving...”

 

“Not today, Tex. You need to rest and get your strength back. We’ll head back to Mendoza’s tomorrow morning!”

 

“Jackie, I’m...”

 

“Bleeding again. Now sit down and shut up while I check the stitches!” Maynard ordered and was pleased when the injured man did as she told him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay, Ezra, what have you found out?” Larabee asked as he took the seat at the head of the conference table.

 

“Who should I start with. Jacqueline Maynard or Richard Barker? Or do you want to know what Miller had to say about the explosion that injured our comrades?” the conman asked, looking from Larabee to Sanchez, to Jackson. The team was suffering the effects of missing men, but they still had a job to do and would put everything into finding out what was happening.

 

“What did Bob say?” Sanchez asked, reaching for the cup of coffee in front of him.

 

“It seems the explosion was no accident...”

 

“Hell, we figured that much,” Jackson said. “Does he have any information on what caused it?”

 

“There was very little evidence for them to find. Miller says the explosive device was probably hand made and the explosives themselves contained an incendiary trigger. Whatever was used as the explosive burnt hotter than normal explosives and that’s why the car burned so quickly. They’re running through the files to see if any of the suspects they’ve come up with uses this or something similar.”

 

“This is where Buck’s expertise would come in handy,” Larabee said of the team’s explosive expert.

 

“Yes, well, for now we’ll have to rely on Bob and his men,” Sanchez said. 

 

“What have you turned up on Jacqueline Maynard?” the blond asked.

 

“ Jacqueline Maynard was born and raised in Chicago Illinois. Her parents, Michael and Doreen Maynard were nearly killed two years ago while on vacation in the Everglades. Not sure of the exact cause, but foul play was not ruled out. They are still living in Chicago, but not in the house they originally owned. There’s one sibling, a brother, Jamison Maynard, deceased...foul play suspected once more as he died of a gunshot wound...”

 

“Sounds like Murphy’s been living with Miss Maynard,” Jackson observed of the string of bad luck.

 

“Yeah, I just hope she kicked Murphy out before Vin became her partner. What else have you got on her?” Larabee asked.

 

“There’s some reference to her being involved in porn, but there’s also something about her brother having been involved...”

 

“Her brother got her into porn?” Sanchez asked incredulously.

 

“No...her brother saved her form being an unwilling participant in a porn snuff film while on vacation in the Cayman Islands. He found her and got her out of there before filming started. It wasn’t long after they returned stateside that he was murdered in their living room. Shot several times in the chest and died in Maynard’s arms. Parents found her holding him in her arms and rocking back and forth.”

 

“Damn, this woman’s been through a lot,” Larabee exclaimed of her history.

 

“There’s more,” Standish said.

 

“What else is there?” Jackson asked.

 

“The man behind Jamison Maynard’s death is none other than...”

 

“Hector Mendoza?”

 

“You win the prize, Mr. Larabee!” the gambler told him before continuing. “She has been with the DEA for nearly ten years and  worked on several major cases  in the last four years. She’s well known for being a stickler for details and making sure she’s got everything she needs for a conviction. There are a couple of major drug kingpins on her dossier and she’s mentioned in several other cases. There are three commendations on her record and she knows what she’s doing. I believe our sharpshooter is in good hands!”

 

“Sounds like it, but keep digging in case this is all a front!” Larabee ordered.

 

“Certainly, now we come to Richard Barker.”

 

“Tell me you found something concrete?” the blond asked hopefully.

 

“Have I ever let you down?” Standish asked, smiling as he opened the third file.

 

“No...can’t say that you have, Ez,” The Firm’s leader assured him.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Larabee. Okay, here we go. Richard Barker, fifty four years old, married for twenty two years to Rosalie Barker, but it ended five years ago in a messy divorce. Barker lost everything and stated it was the fault of his lawyer. During the next year, Barker struggled to live on his meager salary and continued to berate his lawyer for costing him everything. At the end of that year he was transferred at his own request to Rio De Janeiro. Since then he’s worked to bring down several drug cartels and his records show he’s doing a commendable job of doing just that with six major arrests and four convictions. The other two didn’t make it to trial and were supposedly murdered by clients or angry family members who lost siblings to bad heroin amongst other things. There are several notations about him being seen with unsavory characters, but he’s always managed to explain it as doing groundwork for taking a drug lord down and he’s had enough convictions to throw off the scent. If anyone checked his file they’d find nothing  that could tie him into any criminal activities...however...”

 

“You found something?” Sanchez said of the look on Standish’ face.

 

“That I did. It seems Mr. Barker has been on the take, but it would be extremely hard to prove unless you knew what you were looking for. JD laid the ground work on this and I just continued to dig where he stopped. Barker is doing his job as far as it goes. He’s getting rid of drug cartels by taking down the man behind them. According to his own files...which Mr. Dunne managed to hack into...we found out he’s been making huge deposits into accounts under an alias. One such account contains nearly one point two million dollars...”

 

“Wow! Seems a little much for a DEA agent...even if the man’s in charge,” Jackson observed.

 

“Can you tie him in with that account, Ez?” Larabee asked.

 

“I can, but it wouldn’t be admissible in a court of law, at least not until we can find a way to present it without showing how the information was acquired.”

 

“At least we’ll be able to warn Vin. When is he supposed to call again, Chris?” Sanchez asked.

 

“He said he’d call by the end of the week,” Larabee answered, he saw the conman ruffling some papers before stopping at a simple spread sheet. “What else Ez?”

 

“There’s a definite tie in between Richard Barker and Hector Mendoza!”

 

“Dammit! Can things get any worse?” Jackson asked.

 

“I think Murphy has definitely followed Miss Maynard to Rio,” Sanchez observed as he filled his coffee cup once more.

 

“Yes, and it appears as if he’s there to stay,” Standish said.

 

“Alright, Ez, what have you got that ties Barker and Mendoza together?” Larabee asked.

 

“Well, it seems that every time Barker brings down a major drug lord there’s a corresponding deposit into his account. It usually takes place within a week of a conviction and the depositing account is registered in a dummy corporation called Bryant Pharmaceuticals which in turn leads to a company owned by Hector Mendoza!”

 

“So Mendoza is paying him to take down his competition,” the ex-preacher suggested.

 

“That’s what it looks like,” Standish agreed. “I just wish there was some way we could prove it without having to use the information we uncovered.”

 

“At least we can give Vin a heads up on Barker’s and Mendoza’s dealings,” Larabee told him.

 

“Okay, so we give Vin the info, but is there anything else we can do?” Jackson asked.

 

“I’ll talk to Orrin, see if we can trust the agent who recruited Vin,” the blond told him. “If he’s on the up and up we’ll give him what we have and hopefully he’ll be able to find a use for it without bringing us into it.”

 

“Sounds good, Chris, are you going back to the hospital tonight?” Jackson asked.

 

“No, I was, but I need to check on Sarah and Adam.” Larabee answered.

 

“Are you still worried about Ella Gaines?” Sanchez asked.

 

“Yeah, Josiah, just seems like she left town too easily. I know her and she wouldn’t give up that easily.”

 

“Do you think she had anything to do with the explosion?” the medic asked.

 

“I wish I could say no, Nate, but it’s a good possibility and until I find out for sure I’m going to make sure Sarah and Adam are not in danger. Right now they are with Evie Travis, seems their son is in town and he’s got a three year old with him. Evie wanted Sarah to bring Adam over to play with her grandson. I’m going to pick them up after I talk with Orrin.”

 

“Mr. Larabee, would you like me to continue checking for her name in the hotel registries?”

 

“Yes...Ezra, don’t forget to check not only Gaines, but Larabee as well. The woman is obsessive and believes it’s her right to use my name,” the blond said, standing and moving towards the small dishwasher and placing his empty cup inside.

 

“She certainly does seem to have an obsession when it comes to you, Mr. Larabee,” Standish said as they moved to the outer office.

 

“Wish she could take no for an answer. Okay, boys, which one of you is going to the hospital?”

 

“Josiah and I were going to drive over as soon as we finished up here,” Jackson told him.

 

“Good, look it’s nearly four now so you might as well get something to eat and head on over. Ezra, what are your plans?”

 

“I was going to visit our fallen comrades, but if there’s something you’d rather I do then I will gladly change those plans!”

 

“No...that’s okay, Ez. You boys go on. I’ll see you all at the hospital in the morning and be warned we’ll probably be toting those two out of the hospital.”

 

“Damn, that should be fun,” Jackson said as he moved towards his desk.

 

“A barrel of laughs,” Sanchez agreed. “Chris, take care and try not to worry too much.”

 

“Thanks, Josiah, see you boys tomorrow.”

 

Josiah watched as his boss stepped into the elevator and the door closed behind him. He knew the blond carried a heavy load, and wondered if there was some way they could help ease it.

 

“What are you thinking, Josiah?” Jackson asked, sitting on the corner of the ex-preacher’s desk. 

 

“I was thinking Chris is carrying a heavy burden,” the older man said.

 

“Yeah, it sure seems that way. I had a talk with Buck once and it seems Ella’s is a deadly obsession. She’s dangerous, Josiah, but until we can find evidence that shows how dangerous she is there’s not much we can do, except...”

 

“Help keep Sarah and Adam safe for him!” Standish finished.

 

“Exactly, perhaps we could make sure someone is watching over them at all times,” Sanchez suggested.

 

“This is one time I think Chris will agree to our being underfoot,” Jackson said as they made plans to help keep the Larabee family safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris stepped into the outer office and smiled at the woman behind the desk. Peggy Rollins had worked for Orrin Travis for nearly twenty years and knew everything that went on in the office, both Travis’ and The Firms.

 

“Hello, Chris, how is that wonderful family of yours?”

 

“They’re fine, Peggy, how about you. That granddaughter of yours must be getting big now.”

 

“She sure is and she looks just like her grandmother I might add.”

 

“Ah, than she must be gorgeous,” the blond said, smiling as the woman blushed at his compliment. “Is Orrin in?”

 

“Yes, he is. Hold on and I’ll see if he’ll see you,” Rollins told him, pressing a button on the switchboard in front of her.

 

‘Yes, Peggy?’

 

“Chris Larabee is here to see you, Sir,” the woman said.

 

‘Send him right in!’

 

“Yes, Sir. You heard him, Chris. Go on in,” the woman said, smiling as she watched the man walk towards the office door. ‘No wonder the ladies stop and look,’ she thought as she watched the blond move away from the desk.

 

Chris opened the door, closing it again once he was inside.

 

“Have a seat, Chris. Is everything alright with Buck and JD?”

 

“Buck and JD are doing okay, Orrin. Hopefully they’ll be discharged tomorrow.”

 

“Good, I’m glad it wasn’t more serious.”

 

“Yeah, we all are,” Larabee agreed.

 

“Have you heard from Vin?”

 

“Not since the last time we talked, but that’s why I’m here.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“What do you know about Gerald Coltrain?”

 

“I know he’s a damn dedicated agent!” Travis assured the blond.

 

“But is he trustworthy?”

 

“I would vouch for him, Chris. Gerald and I have known each other a few years. I wouldn’t say we’re friends as such, but if I needed someone to back me up in an unknown situation I’d take him above a lot of men! Now what’s going on?”

 

“The DEA agent Vin was to contact in Rio...”

 

“Barker?”

 

“Yeah. Vin asked us to check into his dealings and we uncovered a few things.”

 

“Uncovered...how?”

 

“That’s the problem, Orrin, what we’ve uncovered was obtained illegally, but it’s proof that Richard Barker is not as up and up as he’d like people to believe. There are several connections that can be traced back to Hector Mendoza.

 

“Mendoza! Shit, that’s the bastard Vin’s after!”

 

“Exactly, now Vin’s partner is an agent named Jacqueline Maynard and she’s been suspicious of Barker’s dealings since being assigned to Rio.”

 

“Can she be trusted?”

 

“I think so...Vin trusts her and you know his instincts are usually right on. Her dossier seems to be clean as well.”

 

“So Vin’s not in any danger?”

 

“Not from her, but if Barker’s dirty as the information we have shows, then he’s involved with Mendoza and Vin’s and Jacqueline’s presence there has been compromised.”

 

“Damnit! Alright, let me have copies of what you’ve uncovered and I’ll see if Coltrain will be able to act on it without bringing you boys into it.”

 

“Thanks, Orrin, I’ll have Ezra bring the information to you,” Larabee said, standing and shaking the older man’s hand.

 

“You’re welcome, Chris. How are you doing?”

 

“I’m okay, Orrin...”

 

“Are you? It doesn’t look like you’re sleeping very well,” the older man observed.

 

“To be honest, I haven’t, but I’m really alright...or will be when Vin’s back where he belongs and Buck and JD are out of the hospital.”

 

“Alright, Chris, just take it easy and remember you’re under a lot of stress and need to get some rest.”

 

“I will, see you tomorrow, Orrin,” Larabee said before leaving the office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mendoza cursed as he paced his office. Two men hadn’t reported in and he knew something was wrong. He slammed his fist against the wall before turning to Ernesto.

 

“Have Juan and Guerrero take their men and search the sector Manual and Miguel were supposed to be patrolling. Tell them to report in every half hour.”

 

“I will see to it, Hector!” Ruiz said, hurrying from the room.

 

Mendoza sat at his desk and typed in several code words into the computer sitting on his desk. Barker was beginning to be a liability, one he couldn’t afford to keep around. Over the last few days there’d been a lot of activity dealing with Barker’s activities and his own dummy corporation of Bryant Pharmaceuticals. He knew he would have to deal with the DEA agent before it all lead back to him. He continued to check his assets, noting that someone had tried several times to get past his safeguards, looking up when the door was opened again.

 

“Juan and Guerrero took four men and are searching the area south of here. I told them to make sure they checked everywhere for Miguel and Manual!”

 

“Very well, Ernesto. Now there is something else I need taken care of as soon as possible.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Richard Barker...”

 

“The DEA agent?”

 

“Si, I want you to send a couple of your best men to dispatch him. He has outlived his usefulness and is a danger to my organization. Tell whoever you send to make it look like an accident if possible, but I want him dead by tomorrow. Understood?”

 

“Si, Hector. I shall send Raul Espinoza.”

 

“Ah, si, Espinoza is very good at taking care of things such as this. See that he leaves immediately. I believe Barker is at Rio Internacional Av. Atlantica, 1500 – Copacabana. Room 12B.”

 

“Si, Hector, I will make sure he knows what’s expected of him,” Ruiz explained.

 

“Actually, Ernesto, perhaps I could use this. Tell, Raul to make it look like he was murdered because of his involvement in drugs...make it look like Carlos is behind the whole thing. It will rid me of two problems at the same time!”

 

“Very well, I will see to it.”

 

Mendoza put his hands behind his back and walked to the window. The moon was just beginning to peek through the overhead covering of trees and he smiled as he thought of Espinoza and how thorough a job he would do. Now all they had to do was find the two missing men and hopefully Vin Tanner and Jacqueline Maynard as well.

 

‘Ah, Jacqueline, if you are as lovely as I remember perhaps we can still make you a star,’ Mendoza thought as he returned to his desk and the computer files he was working on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris drove onto the tree lined street, wondering why Orrin held onto the large home. With only him and Evie living in the spacious six bedroom home at 961 Gold Dust Circle it seemed like a lot of work for the older couple. He knew they had several maids and groundskeepers, but Evie and Orrin both dallied in the yard work and the upkeep of the house. The red, yellow, pink, and white roses were in full bloom as Chris drove along the driveway and stopped in front of the house. Exiting the truck he walked up to the front door and rang the bell. It wasn’t long before a young woman answered, smiling as she recognized the man standing in the doorway.

 

“Hello, Mr. Larabee. Mrs. Larabee and Adam are out in the back with Mrs. Travis. Would you like me to get them for you?”

 

“Thanks, Jane, I think I’ll join them for a few minutes.”

 

“Very well, Mr. Larabee. Would you like something to drink? I just made a fresh pitcher of lemonade.”

 

“Sounds wonderful...thanks, Jane.”

 

“You’re welcome,” the maid said as the blond walked through the foyer and opened the patio door.

 

Chris smiled as he watched Sarah playing a game of tag with the two boys. Adam helped the younger kid chase after her and made sure he caught Sarah at the same time. Identical squeals of delight came from both boys as Chris moved to join them.

 

“Hello, Chris, how are you?”

 

“Hello, Evie,” Larabee said, placing a kiss on her cheek. “I’m doing okay. Billy’s certainly getting big.”

 

“Yes, he is. He’ll be four next month and has already decided Adam will be coming to his birthday party.”

 

“Is Steven around?”

 

“No, he had a couple of meetings to attend at the newspaper office. He said to say hello and that he’s sorry he missed you.”

 

“So, when do we get to meet Mary?”

 

“I’m afraid she’s still in the middle of getting her paper to work. Steven will be heading back to Denver first thing in the morning.”

 

“Hi, Sweetheart!” Sarah said as she hurried over and wrapped her arms around her husband. “Adam, you and Billy stay out of trouble.”

 

“We will,” both boys called as Jane came out with a tray of lemonade and fresh baked cookies.

 

“Thanks, Jane, you can just leave it on the table,” Evie said.

 

“Yes, Mrs. Travis,” the young woman said.

 

Chris moved to pour the juice and sat at the table, watching the two boys play hide and seek through the children’s toys the Travis’ kept on hand for their grandson. Billy was an only child and his grandparents doted on him, yet he wasn’t spoiled like some kids.

 

“Chris, you look tired,” the older woman said as Larabee rubbed his eyes.

 

“I’m fine, Evie,” the blond assured her and looked up to see his wife frowning at him. He shook his head at her concern, hoping she wouldn’t pursue it further, at least not while they were in the Travis home. He sipped at the lemonade, wondering why all of a sudden he felt the bone weary tiredness that came with lack of sleep.

 

“Are you sure? You’re not sick are you?” Evie asked.

 

“No...I’m feeling fine,” Larabee assured her as Adam and Billy ran towards them.

 

“I’m thirsty!” the youngest boy said.

 

“Me too, can we have some lemonade too?” the older one asked.

 

“Sure,” Evie Travis said, pouring both boys a small glass of the fresh juice.

 

“Can we have cookies too, Nana?”

 

“Sure, Billy...but only two each. Dinner will be ready in an hour.”

 

“Mommy, can Billy come play at our house?”

 

“Sure, maybe Evie can bring him out tomorrow if she doesn’t have any plans,” Sarah suggested.

 

“Sounds good...”

 

“Hmm, tomorrow may not be such a good idea,” Larabee said, hating the look of disappointment on both faces. “Sorry, boys, but I’m probably gonna be bringing Uncle Buck home from the hospital and he’s going to need some rest. Maybe we can do it on Saturday, okay?”

 

“Uncle Buck’s coming home?” Adam asked.

 

“Yes, Sport, I believe he is. So I need you to help me make sure he gets all the rest he needs,” Larabee said.

 

“I will, Daddy,” the boy said, finishing the cookies and lemonade.

 

‘Buck’s not the only one who needs rest,’ Sarah thought as she noted the dark smudges under Larabee’s eyes. She knew he hadn’t been sleeping well since the run in with Ella Gaines, but now understood that it was worse than he’d let on.

 

“Well, Evie, I think I’d better get my guys home and start dinner.”

 

“Alright, Sarah. Adam, stop by the kitchen and ask Jane to give you some cookies to take home with you,” the older woman suggested.

 

“Thanks, Aunt Evie,” the boy said as Billy hurried into the house with him.

 

“Evie, thanks so much for today,” Sarah said, hugging the woman.

 

“Make sure your husband gets some rest, Honey,” Travis whispered softly.

 

“I will,” Sarah assured her.

 

“I’ll call you tomorrow, Sarah,” she said turning her attention to the man who’d made a distinctive impact on their lives. “Chris, try not to worry so much!”

 

“I will, Evie, thanks.” He led his wife inside and smiled as his son rejoined them

 

“Daddy, I gots lots of cookies!”

 

“That’s good, Son, ‘cause you know your old man loves Jane’s chocolate chip cookies.”

 

“Don’t forget Mommy loves them too. Bye, Billy,” Sarah said.

 

“Bye, Aunt Sarah. Bye Uncle Chris. Bye Adam.”

 

“Bye, Billy,” Adam said as he followed his parents out the door.

~~~~~~~~

Ella smiled as she looked out over the city of Paris. So far everything was going according to plan and she watched as Averil spoke into the phone. She knew he was talking to Robert Spikes about the next phase of the plan and sipped at the glass of Chablis in her hand. She felt warm inside, her night’s sleep having been filled with wonderful dreams of being in bed with Chris Larabee, of making love to him and causing him pain. Making him pay for spurning her love and staying with the bitch and her whelp.

 

‘They’ll pay, Chris, and then it’ll be just you and me and the most pleasurable sex you can ever imagine!’

 

“Ella! Ella, did you hear me?”

 

“No...sorry, Jack, I was thinking.”

 

“About him?”

 

“Of course, who else would I be thinking of. He’ll soon be mine, won’t he?”

 

“Certainly, I mean we both know what Ella wants...Ella gets,” he said as he pulled her into his arms.

 

“Yes, I do. So what did Robert have to say?”

 

“He’ll talk to Powderman about your new orders, but he doesn’t see any problems as long as you’re willing to pay.”

 

“Money is not an object, Lover.”

 

“That’s what I told him,” Averil said, knowing the woman in his arms had enough money to make all her dreams come true and more. He knew some came from an inheritance from her first husband, and wondered if the car accident had been an accident after all. Other money came from illegal activities that kept them both wealthy.

 

“Powderman may have to bring in a couple of his people to make sure it looks like Wilmington is the target. He knows of a man who can and I quote here ‘...Shoot the ass off a fly at one hundred paces...’ So I’m guessing Wilmington’s in trouble.”

 

“Good, bastard deserves it. Did they find out when he’ll be released from the hospital?”

 

“He could be released as early as tomorrow morning,” Averil informed her.

 

“Tomorrow morning and I bet he’s staying with Chris,” she whispered, her voice laced with deadly vehemence.

 

“Probably, Bob will let us know when he’s got more information.”

 

“You did tell him I don’t want Wilmington dead...at least not yet...right?”

 

“That’s right, my ice queen, Bob knows you want to toy with him for now, but to make it look like there really is a threat to his life.”

 

“That’s perfect,” Ella said as Averil kissed her lips and placed his hand on her breast.

 

“And so are you,” the man said as he lavished more attention on the willing body. ‘Larabee, you don’t know what you’re missing,’ he thought as he felt her respond to his touch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin opened his eyes and tried to figure out why his body felt so stiff, and where the pain in his right arm came from. There was a warmth next to his left side and he turned his head slightly, wincing as the movement jarred his shoulder. He felt the body next to him move and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

 

“Vin...”

 

“Hi...”

 

“Hi, yourself. How are you feeling?”

 

“Okay...little sore.”

 

“How’s the shoulder?”

 

“Numb mostly,” Tanner answered. “What time is it?”

 

“Not sure, can’t see...”

 

“Oh, yeah, hang on,” he lifted his left arm and pressed the button with his right, ignoring the worsening pain caused by the movement. “It’s 5:13...looks like we slept through the night.”

 

“Sure seems that way. Do you think you can move today?”

 

“Yep, just need ta work the kinks out,” the Texan explained as he sat up and waited for the dizziness to pass. “Need ta call Chris.”

 

“Alright, you do that and I’ll make sure everything we need for today is in my backpack...”

 

“Jackie, I can...”

 

“Not with that arm. Look, I’m not gonna say I’ll be able to do it easily, but I can handle it. If it gets too heavy we can take what we need and hide the pack until we can come back for it. Okay?”

 

“Guess so, just hate having ta...”

 

“Rely on a woman?” Maynard asked as she handed him the cell phone.

 

“Nope...wasn’t what I’s gonna say at all!” the tracker told her. “Was gonna say hate havin’ ta leave any of this here...there’s probably more patrols out there searching for those two.”

 

“Well, there’s nothing we can do about that, so just make your call and we’ll get moving...”

 

“Yes, Boss,” Tanner said, grinning as he picked up the phone and hit the light up button.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chris looked at his sleeping wife before slipping out of his bed. It was just after midnight and he was still wide awake. His worry over Buck, JD, and Vin was only part of the problem. More and more of his life with Ella Gaines came back to him. Things he’d repressed were now being seen in a new light and he remembered just how close he’d come to being wrapped in the women’s web of deceit. He stood and moved to the open door, stopping at Adam’s room to check his son. He smiled at the sleeping boy, moved into the room and covered him with the blankets before walking to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of juice and carried it towards the patio doors and into the back yard, just as his cell phone began to ring. Grabbing the small device he stepped into the back yard and closed the door behind him.

 

“Larabee!”

 

“Chris...it’s Vin.”

 

“Thank God. I was beginning to think you’d never call. Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, everythin’s fine. Did ya get anythin’ on Barker?”

 

“Yes, Ezra came up with some new information. You’ll be glad to know your instincts were right about Jackie and hers were right about Richard Barker.”

 

“So he’s dirty?”

 

“Dirty as they come, but we can’t prove it legally. Stay away from him if possible.”

 

“We w...will.”

 

“Vin! What’s wrong?” the blond asked, hearing the pain in the man’s voice.

 

“Nothing...”

 

“Tanner...”

 

“Chris, it’s really nothing...”

 

“Cut the crap, Tanner. What happened?”

 

“Two of Mendoza’s men discovered our hideout. One of ‘em had a knife and got lucky...got me in the right arm.”

 

“How bad?”

 

“Not bad. Jackie stitched it up and cleaned it. We’re just about ta do a little more reconnaissance... maybe see if there’s a way ta get Mendoza out if he’s there.”

 

“You be careful, Vin...check back with me tomorrow night. I’ve got Orrin checking into things with Coltrain to see if there’s anyway of using the evidence we uncovered.”

 

“Alright, Cowboy...try not ta worry...”

 

“With a bunch of yahoos like you guys?”

 

“How are Buck and JD?”

 

“Better, should be getting out of the hospital sometime tomorrow.”

 

“That’s great...they stayin’ with ya?”

 

“Buck is...JD’s staying with Nettie and Casey.”

 

“Nettie okay?”

 

“She’s fine, Vin...worried about you.”

 

“Tell her I’m fine and will need one of her apple cobblers when I get home! I gotta go, Chris.”

 

“Alright, just be careful and watch your back!” Larabee finished with the usual warning. He hung up and settled back in the comfortable chair. The light breeze cooled his flesh and he felt goosebumps form on his body. The soft sounds of the night lulled him into a sense of calm, but he knew there was no point of going back to bed. His thoughts turned to the past once more as he watched the clouds drift across the night sky. Ella was a beautiful woman, one who knew how to use her charms and Chris had been a gullible young man. He knew that was no excuse for the things he did with her, but it was too late to do anything to change the past. Now he had to look to the future and the woman he was married to. The strength of his love for Sarah Connelly Larabee far surpassed anything he’d ever felt for Ella Gaines. He sat there and felt exhaustion pulling at him, but each time he closed his eyes the dreams invaded and he’d snap awake before his mind was taken back in time.

 

“Chris.”

 

Larabee turned to see her standing in the doorway, the bright beams from the moon giving her brown hair an iridescent gleam as she moved towards him. He didn’t say a word as she knelt before him and looked up into his eyes and understood she was seeing deep into his soul. He could never keep anything from her and didn’t want to.

 

“I’m sorry, Honey, didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

“How long have you been having problems sleeping, Chris?”

 

“A while...”

 

“Since Ella or since Vin left?”

 

“Started after Vin left and got worse when E...Ella came back into my life.”

 

“She’s not in your life, Chris. I won’t let her do anything to break up our marriage.”

 

“She won’t...can’t, Sarah. I love you and have never loved anyone like this. Sometimes I think God gave me more than I was meant to have. You and Adam are a part of me...a part I never want to lose.”

 

“You won’t,” Sarah assured him. “Come on and we’ll go back to bed. I want you to do something for me, Chris.”

 

“Anything.”

 

“When we go to the hospital tomorrow I want you to let Dr. Midland take a look at you...maybe she can give you something to help you sleep.”

 

“I don’t need...”

 

“Chris, not getting enough sleep can lead to serious problems. It’s not like you’ll have to take it every night...but right now you’re carrying more baggage under your eyes than the Billings Airport luggage handlers.”

 

“Sound like Vin...He just called.”

 

“Is he okay?”

 

“Think so. Hurt his arm, but Jackie took care of it.”

 

“Did you tell him what turned up on Barker?”

 

“Yeah, hopefully Coltrain can do something about the bastard...sorry,” Larabee apologized.

 

“Chris!” Sarah said, smiling in disbelief. “This is me...you have noting to apologize for. Come on, Honey, you really need to try and sleep. I’ll drive you into the hospital first thing in the morning.”

 

“Alright,” Larabee said, standing and wrapping his arm around his wife’s shoulders. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” she said as they moved into the house, locking the door behind them before making their way to the bedroom. She smiled as he climbed under the covers and pulled her close to him. She snuggled up against his body, drinking in the scent of the man she married. She felt his strong arms holding her and silently thanked God for giving her someone she could love and be loved by in return. 

 

‘Sarah.”

 

“Yes, Love?”

 

‘Sing that song...”

 

“Which one?”

 

“Garth Brooks...Unanswered Prayers...”

 

“Are you sure you want to hear that one?”

 

“Yeah...I’m sure,” Larabee said and listened as her soft voice sang the wondrous words.

 

“Just the other night at a hometown football game

My wife and I ran into my old high school flame

And as I introduced them the past came back to me

And I couldn't help but think of the way things used to be

She was the one that I'd wanted for all times

And each night I'd spend prayin' that God would make her mine

And if he'd only grant me this wish I wished back then

I'd never ask for anything again”

 

Chris felt tears in his eyes as he realized how this song mirrored his life. During the first few months he was with Ella Gaines. He thought this was it, that love was his and the dark haired woman would always be with him, but his prayers went unanswered and now he thanked God for that fact. Sarah’s lilting voice continued to sing the words as tears flowed from his eyes.

 

“Sometimes I thank God for unanswered prayers

Remember when you're talkin' to the man upstairs

That just because he doesn't answer doesn't mean he don't care

Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers”

 

He knew the next verse said it all...as if Garth Brooks had been living a scene from his life when he sang the lyrics. Ella had turned out to be anything but an angel and she’d nearly destroyed his life.

 

“She wasn't quite the angel that I remembered in my dreams

And I could tell that time had changed me

In her eyes too it seemed

We tried to talk about the old days

There wasn't much we could recall

I guess the Lord knows what he's doin' after all

And as she walked away and I looked at my wife

And then and there I thanked the good Lord

For the gifts in my life

Some of God's greatest gifts are all too often unanswered...

Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers...”

 

“Sarah?”

 

“Yes...”

 

“Thank you...”

 

“Anytime, honey,” she whispered against his bare chest, hoping he would finally be able to sleep. She felt his heart beating beneath her and knew her own was tuned to his as she felt sleep calling to her.

 

Chris knew the instant she fell asleep and turned to look at the glowing green numbers on the digital clock. Three am and he was still not asleep, and probably wouldn’t but as he looked at his wife he knew this was real, and their love stronger than time itself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was slow going, and between Vin’s injury and the added patrols they were nearly caught several times. They neared the northern edge of the field and stayed hidden just beyond the trail as a jeep with one man inside drove past them. They waited another fifteen minutes before racing across the open and into the field of plants. Once there they waited for the second patrol to pass them before moving deeper into the plants. The wind had picked up during their trip and it went a long ways to hiding their presence as the plants swayed in the breeze. Hoping the patrols would remain on the outside as they’d been wont to do so far, Vin and Jackie weren’t worried about discovery until they reached the buildings themselves. They spoke in whispers and hand signals as they stumbled through the fields.

 

Jackie kept glancing at the man beside her. She knew he was in pain, yet he chose to ignore the discomfort and keep moving a trait she knew all to well from her own previous injuries. When he thought she wasn’t looking the mask fell, and the pain was evident on his handsome face. She reached for his arm and pressed him to the ground.

 

“I need to check that wound and you need to drink some water!” she whispered and was grateful when he didn’t argue. She eased his arm from the sleeve of his oversized shirt and winced as he grimaced at the movement.

 

Vin held still as she lifted the bandage and gently pried it from the wound. He sucked in air through clenched teeth as he waited for the verdict. Turning his head to the side the tracker saw the wound and was glad there seemed to be no evidence of infection. He watched as her fingers prodded the area, making sure there was no pus and the stitches were still in place. He reached for his canteen and sipped the tepid liquid as he felt her dabbing antiseptic onto the injury and re-bandaging it.

 

“It looks good, Vin, but I’d still rather we had a doctor look at it,” Maynard whispered.

 

“We will, when this is all over I’ll see ta it. Right now we need ta check out those buildings.”

 

“Are you sure you can keep going? I mean you have lost some blood...”

 

“I’m fine, Jackie, had worse’n this shaving.”

 

“Sure you did, except you haven’t shaved in a hell of a long time,” she whispered as she stroked his heavily whiskered jaw.

 

“Razors are in short supply lately,” the tracker whispered, accepting a hand up and smiling as he looked into her concerned face. “Ready?”

 

“Yes...you?”

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be! Come on...let’s see who’s waiting at the base.” With those simple words they moved out once more, staying close to the ground as they moved towards the structures at the center.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah knew her husband was awake and slowly turned to face him. His eyes were bloodshot and his handsome face was grim as she pulled him to her and let his head rest on her arm. She felt his breath on her breast and knew at any other time it would be hard to resist making love with him.

 

“You didn’t sleep at all did you?”

 

“Closed my eyes for a while,” Larabee mumbled tiredly.

 

“Closing your eyes and sleeping are two different things, Chris. You’re going to see Dr. Midland today...”

 

“Sarah...”

 

“No arguments, Chris. You need to get some rest before you pass out at the wheel and hurt yourself! I’m driving us all into town today. You’re calling Josiah and telling him you won’t be in!”

 

“Honey, I have to. There are some things I need to check into...”

 

“Tell Josiah what they are. I am sure between the three of them they’ll be able to do anything you needed done. I’m not going to argue about this, Chris. I love you too much to see you go on like this.”

 

“Ah, hell, Sarah, you know Midland will probably want to do a physical or some other shit if she gets me in her office.”

 

“Probably and you know what?”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re overdue for your yearly physical anyway so this is the perfect time to have one. We’ll drop Adam off to Aunt Nettie while we pick up JD and Buck. You’ll get your physical done while I make sure Buck and JD are ready for release. Then we’ll drop JD off at Aunt Nettie’s, pick up Adam, come back here and get Buck settled...”

 

“Sounds like a busy day.”

 

“It will be and Chris?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You will tell Dr. Midland about the trouble you’re having sleeping!”

 

“I will,” he said, smiling at the mock sternness in her voice. “What time is it?”

 

“Six thirty. Guess we’d better get up...”

 

“Or we could just lie here and make...”

 

“Daddy...Mommy...I’m hungry!”

 

“...breakfast,” Chris finished as the boy’s appearance in the doorway stopped any thoughts of making love to his wife.  “Come here, Sport!”

 

Adam held onto his stuffed toy and ran into the room. He jumped on the foot of the bed and crawled slowly in between his parents. “Whatcha doing?”

 

“Sleeping,” Larabee answered and smiled at the frowning boy.

 

“Then why’re your eyes open? They gotta be closed if you’re sleeping...right, Mommy?”

 

“Right you are Adam. Now what would you like for breakfast?”

 

“I want toast and peanut butter!”

 

“I would like toast and peanut butter,” Larabee corrected.

 

“You want toast and peanut butter too, Daddy?” the boy asked.

 

“No, Sport...I meant the right way to ask is to say I would like, not I want,” the blond said, ruffling his son’s bed tossed hair.

 

“Oh...sorry...I would like toast and peanut butter.”

 

“How about we let your father get a shower while we make breakfast?” Sarah asked.

 

“Okay,” Adam said, jumping up and down between his parents.

 

“Alright, Sport, make sure Mommy doesn’t burn the toast,” the blond whispered as he climbed out of bed, kissed them both and made his way towards the bathroom. Once inside he closed the door and leaned wearily on the door for several minutes. He looked into the mirror and cursed under his breath. There was no use denying it, the dark smudges and the blood shot eyes contributed to his haggard appearance. He needed sleep, craved it, but his mind and body just didn’t seem to be in tune with each other. Forcing himself to move he made it to the shower and turned on the spray, selecting the massage cycle on the showerhead before stripping himself of his CKs and climbing into the shower stall. The water hit his tense muscles, feeling like small needles against his skin.

 

Chris felt the warmth running down his body and sighed as he put his head under the hot water. The massaging effect was wonderful and he began to feel almost human again as he poured a small amount of shampoo into his hand and rubbed it into his hair. He lathered and rinsed, watching as the soapy residue slid down his body and towards the drain. He reached for the liquid soap and poured it onto the soft blue face cloth and rubbed it over his body, relaxing as the steam enveloped him. Chris stepped back under the water and relaxed as the water sluiced down his body, taking some of the exhaustion with it. Finally finished he stepped out and reached for the white towel setting on the counter, blinking as he tried to rid his eyes of the water dripping into them.

 

“Looking for this?” Sarah asked as she held out the towel to him.

 

“Hmm,” Larabee said as she stepped inside and closed the door.

 

“Want me to dry your back?”

 

“Hell yeah...my back, my front, and anyplace in between,” he said with a smile.

 

“Very well, Mr. Larabee. I think I can manage that,” Sarah said as she used the soft material to dry his soft blond hair. She worked her way down his glistening chest and used her fingers to tickle the area around his navel.

 

“Watch it, Honey...don’t want to start something we can’t finish! Where’s Ad...am?” he asked his breath hitching as she blew on the area around his cock.

 

“He’s eating breakfast and watching Dora the Explorer,” she blew on his cock once more and reluctantly stood up and used the cloth to finish drying his groin. “Turn around.”

 

Chris felt the material gently glide down his back, and was shocked when she pinched his ass. “Hey!”

 

“Nice...ass...ets, Love,” Sarah whispered mischievously.

 

“I owe you...” he said turning and pulling her into his arms.

 

“Yes, you do, and I’d love to give you a chance to collect, but it’ll have to wait until tonight. I called Dr. Midland’s office and she’ll see you at eight in her hospital office.”

 

“Damn...”

 

“Chris, you need to see her,” Sarah warned.

 

“Yeah...guess you’re right.”

 

“Aren’t I always?”

 

“Hmm, I’ll have to think about that one,” the blond said, shoulders slumping as a bone deep weariness settled over him. “Maybe I should go back to bed...”

 

“Not likely, sweetheart. Get dressed and go eat. Coffee should be perked and the bread is sliced for toast. You’re not getting out of this appointment with Dr. Midland. Now get moving while I grab my shower.”

 

“Could stay and help you wash...”

 

“Oh, yeah...we’d never get out of here if you stayed to help...go!”

 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Larabee said, a small smile on his face as his wife dropped her robe, revealing the body he loved so much.

~~~~~~~~~~~

They were close, too close and Vin pulled his partner back into the field just as a patrol came running towards the main building in the middle of the clearing. Their words were nuclear as several men came running out of the house and the tracker cursed softly as he recognized the backpack in the man’s hand. He turned and saw the same fears on his partner’s face as she watched several more men join the group outside the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hector!” Ernesto Ruiz called as Juan came forward holding a backpack and a bedroll in his arms. “Where’d you find these?”

 

“In a cave just south of here. Someone’s been using it as a camp...a base of some kind. There was also evidence that whoever it is was hurt. We found several bloodied pieces of cloth to the east of the cave,” Juan answered.

 

“Did you find Miguel or Manual?”

 

“They are dead!”

 

“Where?”

 

“Their bodies were thrown into a ravine near the cave. Guerrero has taken several men to retrieve their bodies.”

 

“Ernesto...what is wrong?” Mendoza asked, stepping out into the sunlight.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jackie turned at the sharply indrawn breath from her partner as the newcomer stepped into the light. There was little doubt that he recognized him, now it was just a matter of verbal confirmation. The man didn’t look at all like the man she’d met at seventeen, but knew it was because of the face change.

 

“Is that Mendoza?” she asked softly.

 

“Yeah...yeah, that’s the bastard,” Tanner said in a voice strained with hatred. He wanted nothing more than to take a gun and kill Mendoza where he stood, and if alone he would’ve taken the chance and shot him. Unfortunately he had a partner with him, and in spite of her being in this same business, he would not chance anything happening to her.

 

“What do you want to do?”

 

“Like nothin’ better than ta put a bullet in his skull, but...”

 

“We’d be just as bad as he is,” she finished as she continued to watch the scene in the clearing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Juan found these in a cave near here! Whoever it is was injured and we think they killed Miguel and Manual,” Ruiz explained, handing the back pack to the his friend.

 

Mendoza smiled as he took the backpack, knowing his nemesis was out there somewhere, watching him, waiting for the right moment. He held the pack up and turned it over, dumping the contents on the ground as he laughed.

 

“Tanner, I know you’re out there somewhere. Is that pretty blond bitch with you? Has she spread her legs for you? Come on, Tanner, we’re old friends...you can tell me how good she is in bed, although I intend to find out for myself once we find you! My men will be watching for you now! They’ll find you and when they do I’m going to enjoy raping the women...might even let a few of my men have a go at her while you watch! I do believe my men could use a good fuck, Tanner! Bring the girl out and maybe we’ll even let you have some fun before you die!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin seethed as he heard the vulgar words spoken from the man he once considered a friend. He looked towards Jackie and pulled her to him as tears slid down her cheeks. She trembled in his arms as he braced her against his chest and listened to Mendoza calling him.

 

“The bastard’s dead, Jackie, he just doesn’t know it yet!” Tanner vowed, images of a bound and gagged Mendoza pleading with his eyes as Tanner slit him from groin to neck. “Jackie, are you okay?”

 

“Yes...his voice just brought back too many memories. Bastard’s gonna wish he’d never laid eyes on that innocent teenager!”

 

“Come on, let’s get out of here until we come up with a game plan.” He watched as she stood on shaky legs and he moved to join her. They heard Mendoza shouting for them to show themselves even as they hurried back through the field. They needed to find a new place to hole up, and figure out their next move...Vin knew he’d lost one of the main items they needed...his cell phone was lost on the ground with the rest of the contents of his backpack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Chris, come this way,” Cheryl Higgins said as she opened the door and held it for him to enter. She watched as the handsome man slowly made his way towards the examination room door. ‘Why do men always look as if they’re walking to an execution when they need a physical?’ she thought as she handed him a gown.

 

“Everything off and tie this at the back. I’ll be in to take some blood in about five minutes,” she told him, closing the door and leaving him alone in the room.

 

Chris took a deep breath and slowly removed the blue T-shirt and jeans. He knew he was being silly, but he truly hated physicals. Hated everything they did to a man, but he knew they were necessary. He pulled off his Nike runners and socks and pulled on the paper thin gown. By the time he tied it at the back the nurse was there with several vials and a length of rubber tubing.

 

“Okay, Doctor Midland wants an EKG as well, so when I’m finished taking your blood just lie back while I get you set up.”

 

“Okay,” the blond said as she wrapped the tubing around his arm and tapped on his inner arm in search of a good vein.

 

“This one looks good,” she said as she inserted the needle and drew the blood. “Okay, just lie back while I send these to the lab and we’ll get the EKG done.”

 

“Okay,” Larabee said as she exited the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah entered the hospital room to find Buck and JD both sitting up and eating their breakfast. She smiled at the two men and held up the tray she had in her hands.

 

“That’s not...” Dunne’s eyes lit up as he reached for the offering.

 

“Starbuck’s best,” Sarah said as she handed each man a cup of the strong coffee.

 

“Thanks, Darlin’...I owe you,” Wilmington said, wincing as he tried to take the lid off.

 

“Let me get that, Buck!” the pretty woman said, lifting the lid and depositing it on the tray with the half eaten breakfast. 

 

“Thanks, Sarah,” Dunne said after sipping the hot liquid.

 

“You’re welcome, JD. Now how are you boys feeling?”

 

“Sore, but better than I did yesterday. Any idea when the doc will sign us out?” Wilmington asked.

 

“Did you see her this morning?”

 

“Yeah, she came in around seven and said we could go home if we managed to eat breakfast and not get sick,” Dunne said, smiling as he pointed to his empty plate.

 

“Looks like you’ve done just fine,” Sarah said as she turned a stern gaze on the rogue. “Buck, you need to eat.”

 

“I will, Sarah as soon as we get back to your place...you know I hate hospital food, especially that stuff they call soft foods. Hey, where’s Chris?”

 

“He’s getting his yearly physical done,” Sarah said with a smile.

 

“Uhoh, Dr. Midland got him in her hands. You sure you trust that barracuda with your husband?”

 

“Oh, Buck, Dr. Midland is no barracuda except when it comes to her profession. She’s very diligent in what she does and as of right now you’d better hope she didn’t hear that comment...or maybe I’ll just make sure she knows!”

 

“Ah, Sarah, you know I run off at the mouth...ow...I don’t feel so good...”

 

“Buck, that may work with your many paramours, but it doesn’t work with me. I know you probably have a headache and you’re in some pain, but the twinkle in your eyes is not from tears caused by pain!”

 

“Owwww!”

 

“Give it up, Buck, even I’ve heard you use that one,” Dunne said.

 

“Ah, hell!” He smiled, before growing serious once more. “So what’s really going on with Chris?”

 

“Not much Buck...he’s just not sleeping well since...”

 

“Running into Ella at the fair. I’d make no wonder he can’t sleep. So how did you get him to agree to see Midland?”

 

“It’s me, Buck. Chris knows I’m not going to do something that makes him too uncomfortable. I’m a nurse and just because I’m not working in that field right now does not mean I don’t recognize the signs of a man in trouble. If he doesn’t get some sleep...and I mean real sleep he’s going to end up collapsing and the consequences could be devastating. I’m hoping Dr. Midland prescribes something to help him sleep and we both know that mild sedatives don’t work on Chris.”

 

“Has it really gone that far?” Dunne asked worriedly.

 

“If Chris has slept ten hours in the last week he’s lucky and even that sleep was filled with nightmares. I’m worried about him and I just want to make sure he gets the rest he needs. Dr. Midland knows what she’s doing and she won’t let Chris tell her things are fine when they’re obviously far from it!”

 

“Sarah,” Buck’s voice was filled with worry.

 

“Yes, Buck?”

 

“My coming out to the house is putting too much on...”

 

“Don’t even go there, Buck Wilmington! You know how Chris and I feel about you and we’re not going to let you worm your way out of this because Chris can’t sleep! Besides if I’m correct Dr. Midland will prescribe something to help him and you’ll both sleep the afternoon and evening away!”

 

“Damn, here I thought I’d be taking Adam fishing!”

 

“Not likely...now finish eating and I’ll check the desk before I go to Dr. Midland’s office. Maybe we’ll have you both out of here before lunch!”

 

“Sounds good, Sarah,” Dunne said, rubbing at his eyes.

 

“Want me to pull the drapes, JD?”

 

“No...no...that’s okay,” the younger man lied and sighed as she closed the drapes and turned off the main light. “Thanks...”

 

“You’re welcome,’ Sarah assured him before leaving the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris sat on the edge of the chair as Midland went over some of the test results with him. They were in her office and all he seemed to be able to do was fidget as he waited for her to finish. He felt her studying his face and knew she could see right through him. She’d been his family physician since the day he and Sarah were engaged and he was comfortable with her examining his body. She’d put him through it all, and he was glad when the intimate examination of his privates and prostate was over.

 

“So want to tell me why you can’t sleep?”

 

“It’s nothing serious, Doc.”

 

“Chris, how long since you’ve had a good night’s sleep and I’m talking eight solid hours here?”

 

“A week,” he mumbled, feeling the headache building once more.

 

“A week...okay, just how much sleep have you had in the last week?”

 

“Enough,” the blond answered irritably.

 

“Is that right? Have you looked in a mirror lately. Sarah wasn’t kidding about the extra baggage you’re carrying around. I’m going to prescribe a mild sleeping pill and I want you to take one at night and see if it helps. If it doesn’t I’m going to recommend you see someone and maybe find out what we can do about it. The sedative will be in oral form, Chris, but for today I’m going to have Sarah give you a shot...”

 

“Hell, Doc...”

 

“...as soon as you get home and into bed and I would advise you to be lying...”

 

“Doc...”

 

...when she administers it because it will work quickly!”

 

“Shit!”

 

“Chris, you really do need to sleep,” the concerned physician told him. Midland watched as the exhausted man rubbed his eyes and leaned his head back. She waited for him to look at her and smiled thinly at him.

 

“I know I need to sleep, Doc, just hate the damn nightmares.”

 

“Bad?”

 

“Yeah, sometimes I have these dreams and they’re right there...right at the front of my mind and I know the things that happened in them are bad! I want to get away from them, and the only way to do that is to stay awake!”

 

“That’s not possible...”

 

“I know...I just wish I could make her go away!”

 

“Her?” Midland asked curiously.

 

“Yeah...her...someone from my past. Ever have anyone say to you ‘I’m your worst nightmare?’.”

 

“No I can’t say that I have. I take it that this ‘her’ is your worst nightmare?”

 

“And then some,” Larabee told her, smiling at the frown on the woman’s face. “Don’t worry, Doc, me and Sarah are getting along fine and she knows all about Ella Gaines. Knows how that woman makes my blood run cold.”

 

“Not too cold, Chris. You’re already run down and getting sick right now would really overtax your immune system.”

 

“I hear you, Doc.”

 

“Okay, so are you and Sarah taking those two trouble makers out of my hospital today?”

 

“You released them?” Larabee asked hopefully.

 

“Sure did, but there are a lot of dos and don’ts...make sure they look after themselves.”

 

“Sarah will make sure Buck behaves himself and I’m sure Nettie and Casey Wells have their own way of keeping JD in line.”

 

“Good, alright, Chris, here’s the prescription for the sleeping pill and I’ll speak to Sarah about the shot. Now why don’t we walk to Buck and JD’s room together so I can say goodbye?”

 

“Thanks, Doc, for everything!” Larabee said, standing and holding the door for her.

 

“You’re welcome, Chris. Now remember what I said about going home and letting Sarah give you this shot. You’ll feel better and I know she will too.”

 

“I will, Doc...soon’s we get Buck settled,” Larabee said heading towards the elevators.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You two ready to get out of here?” Larabee asked as he opened the door and smiled at the two patients.

 

“Hey, Stud, ‘bout time you got here. Hey, Doc,” Wilmington said as Midland came into the room.

 

“Hey yourself, Buck. Hello, Sarah, these two giving you any problems,” the physician asked, smiling as the pretty woman shook her head.

 

“They know better,” Sarah said, smiling sweetly at both men. “After all, I have their discharge orders right here and there’s something about an enema if needed to make sure they have the right attitude.”

 

“No way!” Dunne spat, unsure whether Larabee’s wife was telling the truth or not.

 

“She’s pulling your chain, JD...”

 

“Buck, I thought you knew Sarah better than that. She doesn’t make false threats. I’d make sure I was on my best behavior while you’re at the house,” the blond said with a tired smile.

 

“Hell, Chris, you’re the one who looks like you should be in bed. Are you okay?” Wilmington asked, effectively changing the subject.

 

“I’m fine...”

 

“No, you’re not, but it’s nothing some sleep won’t correct. Sarah, I have a prescription for you to pick up, and I’ve also arranged for a shot that you can give him as soon as you get him home and into bed. Should put him out for at least eight hours depending on how much sleep his body needs right now!” Midland explained as she passed the nurse the prescriptions.

 

“Thanks, Dr. Midland,” Sarah said.

 

“You’re welcome, now do you have the prescriptions and appointment times for these two?”

 

“Yes, and Aunt Nettie is all set for JD,” Sarah smiled as she looked at the young man. “I do believe Casey has taken a few days off to make sure he’s taken care of.”

 

“Ah, hell,” Dunne said, feeling the hot flush come to his cheeks.

 

“Okay, Buck, JD, you two need to rest. I’ll see you both next Friday, unless there are any problems. Any excess dizziness or nausea make sure you come back in. Buck!”

 

“Yes, Doc,” the rogue said, fingering the sling on his right arm.

 

“I better not hear of you going without the sling,” Midland warned as the ladies’ man shook his head.

 

“You won’t, I’ll make sure of that,” Sarah told her. “Chris will help you two get dressed so we can get you out of here.”

 

“Rather have you...”

 

“Buck, you value your arms you’d best not say that!” Larabee warned as the two women left him with his friends.

 

“Thought the guys were gonna come help us,” Dunne said, slowly sitting up on the edge of the bed and accepting his clothes from the blond.

 

“I told them we could handle you.”

 

“You mean Sarah could handle us don’t you?” Wilmington asked.

 

“Yeah...hell, she’s gonna make damn sure you adhere to Midland’s orders, Buck!”

 

“Ah, shit, maybe I could stay with Nettie...”

 

“It’s not gonna be any better there...between Mrs. Wells and Casey I may never get out of bed...least not until the doctor okays it,” Dunne told him.

 

“Damn, Kid, you got double indemnity for sure,” the ladies’ man said as Larabee helped him into his shirt.

 

“Watch it, Buck, or I’ll tell them you said that!”

 

By the time the duo were dressed, both were nearing exhaustion and Chris went to the door, not surprised to see his wife and a nurse standing there with wheelchairs. He held the door for them and smiled at the injured men.

 

“Looks like your rides are here, Boys,” Larabee smiled as he helped them into the chairs and made their way out of the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were nearly out of the field when Vin heard the distinctive baying of dogs. He turned to the woman beside him and knew she heard them as well. He heard her soft expletive even as she picked up her pace. They ran through the last hundred yards, stumbling over long dead undergrowth in their effort to escape.

 

Vin’s arm screamed in protest as they made it to the trail and raced south along the edge no longer worrying about whether they were seen or not. His breath grew labored as he grabbed onto Jackie’s arm and the duo did their best to keep as far ahead of their pursuers as possible.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Tell me you’ve got something!” Mendoza said as the dogs began to pull at the leashes, dragging their handlers with them.

 

“They’ve definitely caught scent of something that’s piqued their interest,” Pedro Lopez said, holding tightly to the leash as he watched Alonzo Martinez do the same with the large Doberman he owned.

 

Mendoza smiled as he looked out over the fields swaying softly in the breeze. He placed his hands behind his back and sniffed at the air as if he could also smell the scent of prey on the wind.

 

“Pedro, you and Alonzo get after them. If you capture Tanner and Maynard I promise you will be rewarded,” he said, a sneer lighting up one side of his face.

 

“Dead or alive?” Martinez asked.

 

“Doesn’t matter, but I’ll add a bonus if you bring them back alive...don’t matter what kind of shape Tanner’s in, but the girl must be unharmed or the bonus won’t be awarded. Get them and bring them to me!”

 

“Si, Senor Mendoza,” Lopez said as he gave the animal his lead and they rushed into the fields.

 

“Think it’s wise to keep Tanner alive, Hector?” Ruiz asked.

 

“Oh, he won’t be alive for long,” Mendoza assured him. “Just long enough for me to see his face when he realizes I’ve beaten him again!”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Th...they’re getting closer Tan...Tanner!” Maynard stammered as the race through the hellish mountain terrain continued.

 

“N...no sh...shit!” the tracker cursed as they literally flew down the trail. The sharp baying of the dogs was definitely closer and the Texan knew they could not outrun them. There was something familiar about the dangerous curve up ahead and his instincts headed him in that direction. He knew the woman beside him was quickly losing energy and his own body was screaming in protest to this new mistreatment.

 

“W...what the hell?”

 

“Hope ya can sw...swim!” the sharpshooter screamed as several shots kicked up the dirt around them. He heard several voices shouting for him to stop and knew one of them was the woman beside him, but it didn’t deter him from his destination.

 

“Jesus! Vin...”

 

“Jump...”

 

 

“Hold it right there!” Lopez screamed as he spotted the duo racing towards the edge of a sheer cliff.

 

“Set the fuckin’ dogs on ‘im!” Martinez screamed when he saw the chance of losing his bonus.

 

 

“I...I c...can’t....”

 

“Yes ya fu...fuckin’ can!” The tracker spat as they reached the edge of the cliff and spotted the water several hundred feet below.

 

“Vin!” Jackie screamed trying to pull away from him.

 

“J...jump...on...ly chance!” Tanner screamed as he pulled her closer to the edge. He turned his head just before he leapt off the cliff just in time to see one of the dogs go sailing over them. The animal’s panicked barking followed their own cries of terror and exhilaration as they dropped towards the waiting pool of cold blue/green water.

 

Jackie tried to hold onto the man she was with, but nearly lost her grip as sheer terror overwhelmed her.

 

“Ha...hang on!” Tanner screamed as they neared the water. His mind registered the splash of the dog just before his body hit and was engulfed by the cold water and sucked downward, spiraling as his hand was pulled from Jackie’s arm. He didn’t have time to search for her and prayed she was okay as he turned and swam upwards. By the time his head broke the surface he was gasping for air and was close to blacking out. Even as he gulped in the much needed oxygen he searched for signs of his partner as his body was carried downstream. He spotted the Doberman swimming towards shore, and hoped the animal made it. He knew the dog was trained for pursuit, but that was not its fault. Turning quickly he spotted what could only be Maynard’s body surfacing just to the north of his position. Ignoring the pain it caused his arm he swam towards her, strong strokes slicing through the turbulent river.

 

Vin had no idea how long it took for him to reach the unmoving body. He swam southwards, hoping to intercept her before she drifted out of his reach. His own body was beyond tired now, beyond exhaustion and he stayed afloat through sheer stubbornness. He looked up and reached out for the backpack as she floated by to his left and cried out as he gripped the strings with his injured arm. Ignoring the agony ripping through him, he pulled the inert body towards him and held her. There was no time to check for a pulse as the water dragged at his wet clothes and the pack Maynard wore. Using the remainder of his dwindling strength he struck out for the near side of the river. The shore looked to be at least forty feet from where he struggled against the current, and he willed his body to obey his commands. Struggling against the current and the pull against the woman’s body he used his arm and legs to drag them both towards land. His lungs burned as he tried to suck in enough air to satisfy his aching body, and he didn’t realize he’d made it to shore until his legs struck the hard surface that signaled ground.

 

Vin didn’t bother to stand up, but dragged Jackie with him as he crawled onto the grassy ground just above the water line. he looked at the pale wet woman and reached up to touch her neck, relieved when he found a strong steady pulse. He saw a small bruise on her forehead and wondered if this was the reason for her unconscious state. Without thinking he turned her on her side as she coughed and water escaped through slack lips. The tracker watched as her eyes opened, focused, a smile formed on her face and she slipped into unconsciousness once more. Exhausted and in pain Tanner scanned the area in search of someplace they could hole up. He spotted a small overhang and dragged Jackie’s unresponsive body towards it. With a final look around he dropped down beside her, pulled off the backpack and fell into an exhausted sleep, unaware of the sharp barking across the river.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the top of the cliff Lopez hung onto his animal while Martinez watched the area downstream using powerful field glass. He saw the dog make it to land just before searching the river slightly downstream.

 

“Anything, Alonzo?”

 

“Paco made it to shore, but I haven’t see...wait...got ‘em...”

 

“Both of ‘em?”

 

“Yeah, one’s out cold and one is dragging the other to shore. We need to head back to base and get one of the jeeps and go after them.”

 

“Are they on this side of the river?”

 

“No...looks like we’ll have to take that old rope bridge that crosses the gorge!”

 

“Damn things not safe...maybe we could tell Mendoza they drowned,” Lopez suggested.

 

“You really think we should do that?” Martinez asked seriously. “Remember what happened to the last men who tried to lie to Mendoza. They got a vein full of pure heroin!”

 

“Oh fuck, I forgot. Okay, so we grab a jeep and head downstream and cross at Devil’s Gorge!”

 

“Si, it looks like Paco is barking at Tanner and Maynard. If he stays put we’ll know they’re still there when we get back! Looks like Tanner’s the one conscious and he’s dragging the woman towards a small overhang. Come on, let’s get moving!” Martinez explained.

 

“I can feel that bonus burning a hole in my pockets already,” Lopez said, smiling as he patted his dog.

 

“You and me both, Pedro!” Martinez said as they hurried back the way they’d come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah glanced across the seat at her husband and grinned as he smiled tiredly at her. She looked into the rear view mirror and smiled at the sight of her son watching over Buck Wilmington. They’d dropped JD off at the Wells’ home and given Nettie and Casey  the instructions they’d need to look after him. Now she needed to get the two men into the house and in bed, yet she knew her husband would not give in until Buck was safely ensconced in the guest bedroom. She turned into the driveway leading to their house and stopped directly in front of the main door.

 

“Sarah, you get the door while I get Buck,” Larabee ordered as soft snores continued form the back seat.

 

“Can you handle him alone?”

 

“I won’t be alone. Adam’s gonna help me, right, Sport?”

 

“Right, Daddy,” the boy said in a soft, yet excited voice. “Uncle Buck, we’s home!”

 

“Hmm...” the rogue mumbled, wincing as his skull pounded with the return of consciousness. He heard the little boy’s voice, but could not find the energy to answer him. The sound of the door beside him opening brought him closer to consciousness and he finally forced his lids to open. and smiled at the big hopeful eyes looking at him. “Hey, S...sport...”

 

“Hey, Uncle Buck, we’s home and Mommy says we needs to get you in bed!”

 

“So...sounds like a pl...plan, Pard,” Wilmington said, turning as he felt a hand on his arm.

 

“Think you can slide your legs out?” Larabee asked.

 

“Y...yeah,” the injured man winced as he forced his aching body to obey his commands. He felt his friend grab onto his left arm and support him as he stood up. Buck concentrated on staying on his feet as the bright sunshine threatened to cause his head to explode. He felt Larabee wrap his right arm around his waist and pull his own left arm over the blond’s shoulders.

 

“Adam, could you grab Buck’s case?” Larabee asked, knowing the boy wanted something to do.

 

“Sure, Daddy,” the child said and grabbed the small bag from the floor.

 

Chris took all his friend’s weight as they made their way through the door and towards the back of the house.

 

“Wa...wait!” Wilmington said tiredly.

 

“What?” the blond asked worriedly.

 

“B...boots...”

 

“Don’t worry about your boots right now, Buck. We’ll get them off once we get you in bed,” Sarah said as she watched the two men moving slowly towards her.

 

“...but...” his voice was steadily getting weaker as his strength gave out. He didn’t protest as Larabee steadied him through the final steps to the bed and eased him down. He saw the concern and worry on both faces as Larabee began to pull off his boots. The shirt was a little harder as the blond slowly slid it off his shoulder and carefully laid him back on the pile of soft pillows. A soft moan escaped his lips before he could cut it off and he heard Sarah say she was going to get his meds.

 

“Easy, Buck, I’m just gonna get your pants off before Sarah gets back.” Larabee said, frowning when the usual joke wasn’t made. The rogue had to be in considerable pain if he couldn’t find the strength to muster even a weak retort of ‘you’re not my type’.

 

“...thanks...Chris...every...thing...”

 

“Anytime, Buck,” the blond said, easing the blankets up over his friend’s bruised body. “Buck, Sarah has your meds here. Think you can stay awake long enough to take them?”

 

“...y...yeah,” the injured man stammered as the pretty woman sat on the edge of the bed, put the pills in his mouth and held the glass of cold water for him. “Thanks...guys...”

 

“No thanks needed, Buck, go to sleep.”

 

“...okay, Sarah...”

 

Sarah Larabee smiled and kissed the pale forehead, mindful of the head wound there. She turned to her husband, tears in her eyes as she stood and led him from the room. She closed the door partway and sighed heavily as Chris pulled her into his arms.

 

“He’s okay, Sarah.”

 

“I know, Chris, it’s just...you know...Buck’s usually so...”

 

“Boisterous?” Larabee said with a small grin.

 

“Exactly, I kept expecting him to flirt or something. He knows you understand how I feel about him...he’s like a big protective brother and I’m not used to seeing him like this.”

 

“I know, sweetheart and I don’t think it’ll be too long before he’s feeling better. By the time he leaves here he’ll have lots of ladies lining up at the door.”

 

“I know...who could resist a gentleman like Buck?”

 

“I sure as hell hope you can,” Larabee said with mock severity, smiling as his wife lifted her head and kissed him. “Where’s Adam?”

 

“Playing in the backyard. I told him Buck needs to sleep and so we have to try to be quiet. He says he’s going to play outside until uncle Buck wakes up.”

 

“Okay...maybe I’ll go see if he wants to toss around a baseball,” the blond suggested.

 

“Sorry, Chris, but the only place you’re going is our room and into bed. I’ve got your shot...”

 

“Shit, Sarah, I don’t need...”

 

“And will be in to give it...”

 

“Honey...”

 

“...to you as soon as you’re undressed and in bed!”

 

“Look, Sarah, I’ll lie down, but I don’t need a shot. I feel so tired right now I could probably sleep for a week,” the blond protested weakly.

 

“Chris, we’ve been through this. Dr. Midland and I discussed this and it’s something you need to do right now. You’ve been without a real night’s sleep for too long and it’s time you let me help you. Better hurry and get in the room, Larabee, or I’ll give it to you here and now. I don’t think the floor is the best place to be for a nap though.”

 

“Shit!” he cursed and turned towards his room.

 

By the time Sarah came in he was lying on his side, the blankets pulled up to his waist, exhaustion and worry etched on his handsome visage. She placed the small tray on the table and looked deep into her husband’s troubled gaze.

 

“Chris, hopefully it won’t be long and we can get you back into a normal sleep rhythm and you won’t need to take the sleeping pills, but for now you need this.”

 

“Guess so,” the blond said dejectedly as his wife readied a site for injection. He didn’t flinch as the needle entered his body and the medication spread a warmth throughout him. It didn’t take long for his eyelids to close and he felt himself drifting towards sleep.

 

“I love you, Christopher Larabee,” she whispered as she brushed her lips across his.

 

“...love you too...” was the mumbled reply as he felt the welcoming draw of sleep.

 

Sarah sat watching the tension slowly seep from her husband’s body. The sedative she’d given him was a mild one, yet he’d been deprived of real sleep for so long his body had quickly given into it’s calming effects. She knew her husband was a worrier and in the last few weeks, month in fact since Tanner left she’d seen the lines on his face get deeper. The meeting with Ella Gaines hadn’t helped and the explosion involving Buck and JD had added to that worry. She looked out the big bedroom window and spotted Adam playing on the swing her husband had hung for him. She looked again at her husband, made sure he was comfortable and covered him with the blanket before leaving the room. She walked out of the room, checked on Buck and finally walked out into the back yard.

 

“Mommy, can you give me a push?”

 

“Sure, sweetie,” she smiled, seeing the excitement on his face and the wondrous green eyes so like her husband. She stood behind him and pulled back on the rope swing before letting it go and watching him sail through the air.

 

“I’m flying high as the sky!”

 

“You certainly are.”

 

“Higher, Mommy, higher,” the child shouted.

 

‘You’re going to be a risk taker just like your father!’ Sarah thought, smiling as she thought of the two men she loved more than life itself. Memories of her father flooded her and she wished he’d give in and come see his grandson, yet she knew that would never happen. Hank Connelly had disowned her the day she said her vows, but she would not let it make her bitter. She loved her father, but she would not waste anymore energy in an attempt to get him to see reason. It was his loss, she’d done all she could and had nothing to feel guilty about.

 

‘Oh, Daddy, you’re missing so much,’ she thought as a feeling of fluttering butterflies hit her stomach. She smiled as she rubbed her stomach, feeling the life only just beginning to grow within.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The three remaining agents worked at the office, covering the phones, and catching up on the never ending pile of paperwork. Josiah and Ezra deferred to Nathan when it came time to check on the injured men. Neither man was surprised when Sarah explained that Chris was sleeping with the aid of a sedative prescribed by Stacey Midland. The loud ringing of the office phone set fire to jangled nerves as the ex-preacher picked up the receiver.

 

“Sanchez...yes, Orrin...sure we can be there in a couple of minutes.” He hung up and turned to the others. “Orrin wants to see us in his office.” The trio made their way to the door and Standish locked the office before heading to the elevator. Travis owned and operated this building and kept his office on an upper floor, making things easier for spur of the moment meetings such as this one. When they reached the older man’s lavishly furnished office the secretary quickly ushered them into Travis’ office.

 

“Gentlemen, thanks for coming. Please have a seat. This is Gerald Coltrain from the DEA. Gerald, this is Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, and Nathan Jackson.”

 

“Gentlemen,” Coltrain said, shaking hands with each man before returning to his seat.

 

“Chris asked me to speak with Gerald about Richard Barker. Gerald can’t do much about the evidence you boys turned up, but he’s got agents working on other ways to bring him down without bringing you boys into it.”

 

“Barker will pay for what he’s done, but until we find a way to disclose the evidence there’s not much we can do. Orrin told me Larabee already warned Tanner about Barker’s illegal activities,” Coltrain explained.

 

“Yeah, Chris spoke with him recently,” Sanchez said, not quite sure if he could trust the newcomer or not.

 

“I know you men don’t trust me and I don’t blame you for that, but understand that I’ll do anything I can to bring Barker down and make sure Tanner and Maynard get back here safely. Maynard should never have been on this case in the first place, but her prior knowledge of Mendoza was not on her file and we didn’t see any problems with her being there. Whether this is a good thing or not still remains to be seen.”

 

“Vin told Chris he trusts her and that’s good enough for me,” Jackson said.

 

“I take it Tanner has good gut instincts?” Coltrain asked.

 

“That’s correct!” Standish told him.

 

“Good, now I’m going to ask you to use your own instincts as to whether or not you trust me. I know you don’t know me, but there are some things you really need to know!” the DEA agent explained.

 

“Like?” Sanchez inquired.

 

“Well, it seems Jackie Maynard has not been in touch with anyone in our agency since disappearing into the mountains with your friend. We have absolutely no word on their location or what they’ve been doing since leaving Pousada Vrajabhumi Hotel, except for the information your friend gives Larabee. My office plans to send in a new agent to see if they can find Maynard and Tanner, but we’d rather not send them in blind.”

 

“What does your agency’s tactics have to do with us?” Standish asked

 

“We’d like to coordinate things through Tanner. If Maynard is with him we’ll be able to advise them about any new developments.”

 

“What if Vin and Jackie have already found Mendoza?” Jackson asked.

 

“Wouldn’t Tanner have let you know if he’d found him?” Coltrain asked.

 

“He would’ve called Chris,” Sanchez assured the other man. Something about talking to Coltrain felt like chewing on tinfoil, but somehow he thought the man was trustworthy, in spite of his dislike.

 

“Okay, so will you make sure you contact me when Tanner calls Larabee again?”

 

“I can’t guarantee it, but I’ll talk to Chris and let him know of your request,” Sanchez supplied.

 

“That’s all I ask. We’re going to do everything we can to make sure Barker doesn’t interfere with your friend’s mission. My agency wants Mendoza as badly as you do and we’re willing to bend over backwards in order to bring him to justice.”

 

“Orrin, if that’s all we’d like to get back to work,” Jackson said.

 

“Gerald?” Travis asked.

 

“I think that’s it, at least for now, but if you get any new information...”

 

“We’ll let Orrin know,” Sanchez told him.

 

“That’s all I ask,” Coltrain said, standing and leaving the office.

 

“You trust him, Orrin?” the ex-preacher asked.

 

“Yes, I do, Josiah, but I can’t really explain why,” the older man explained.

 

“Alright, then we’ll defer to you,” Standish said as the trio stood to leave.

 

“Did Chris and Sarah pick up Buck and JD this morning?” Travis asked.

 

“Yes, JD is at Nettie’s place and Buck is at Chris’ house. Chris isn’t coming in today because Dr. Midland wants him to get some rest,” Jackson explained

 

“He did look rundown when he came to see me yesterday,” Travis said worriedly.

 

“Yes, well, the good doctor prescribed something to help him sleep,” Standish said.

 

“Good, okay, you boys go ahead and finish what you were doing and take the rest of the day off. Perhaps you can help Sarah at the house or Mrs. Wells. If Chris hears from Vin let me know right away.”

 

“We will, Orrin, thanks again,” Sanchez said before leaving the older man alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hello, Guy, how are things going?” Ella asked as she talked into her cell phone. She sat on a terrace overlooking the city of Monte Carlo, content to wait now that she had a timeframe for her return to the states. In three days she would be home, and she would watch as Sarah Connelly and her son were removed from her husband’s life.

 

“Wilmington is staying at the Larabee place,” Royal answered.

 

“I figured as much. He’s probably that whelp’s father. Chris never understood how dangerous that man could be. But I knew...I knew he always seemed to want what Chris had, including me...”

 

“He’d be a fool not too, Lover. So when are you coming back?”

 

“I should be leaving Monte Carlo tomorrow and be in Billings in two days. Have you booked a hotel for me?”

 

“No...

 

“Pardon?”

 

“I was hoping you’d stay with me at my estate,” Royal answered.

 

“But what about your wife?”

 

“She’s in Paris for two months and we aren’t sleeping together anyway.”

 

“And what of Jack and Robert? You know I like to play the field, Lover?”

 

“That’s what makes you so intriguing, Ella. You’ve never been satisfied with one man.”

 

“Except when that man was Chris Larabee. Will you pick Jack and I up at the airport?”

 

“Certainly, what name are you traveling under?”

 

“Sarah Marshall,” Gaines said, smiling at her use of the other woman’s first name.

 

“Call me when you’re about to land and I’ll pick you and Jack up,” Royal said.

 

“I will, Guy, keep me abreast of how things are progressing.”

 

“Of course, hopefully Powderman will make his next move within a day or two. Bye Ella,” Royal said.

 

“Thank you, Guy, for helping me with my dream,” she said before hanging up and smiling at her lover. “Wilmington is out of the hospital and staying at Chris’ place. Guy is going to pick us up at the airport. I’ll be so glad when they are out of the way.”

 

“I’m sure you will, Love. Would you like to take in a night of gambling?”

 

“Certainly, Jack, and maybe we could visit one of the massage parlors...I so need a man’s hands to work out the kinks.”

 

“I would gladly...”

 

She put her hand to his mouth and smiled. “ I know you would, but let’s pamper ourselves tonight, okay?”

 

“Anything you want...the sky’s the limit, Ella,” Averil said, linking his arm in hers and heading back inside the luxurious suite.

 

Ella’s body tingled in anticipation as she thought of the coming week. Soon she would have everything she’d ever dreamed of, the man she loved, the life she wanted, and the means to make him hers forever. There would be nothing to keep him in Billings, Montana once she rid him of the excess baggage. She shivered in anticipation at the thought of making love to Chris Larabee, of living on the edge and riding the dangerous roads once more.

 

‘We’ll soon have what we both want, Chris, and you’ll forget all about that bitch!’ she thought as she smiled sweetly at the man beside her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cold, that’s how she felt as her eyes opened to darkness. Something trembled beside her, but she wasn’t sure at first who or what it was. Slowly her head turned and Maynard looked into the pale face of a man who’s name eluded her for several long, agonizing seconds. She reached up to touch her forehead, wincing as her fingers made contact with a raised goose egg,.

 

“Alright, Maynard, not a smart plan!” She thought as she struggled to sit up, disgusted with the way her clothes felt stuck to her body. Grass and dirt clung like a second skin as she finally managed to get to a sitting position. She waited for the world to stop spinning and turned towards her companion. His clothing was torn and dirty in much the same way hers was and she shook her head at the thought of having to travel while the cooler night air dried the last of the dampness from them. She reached out and touched him with her right hand, frowning at the too still body.

 

“Hey, Tex, time to wake up!” she said, her voice raspy in the night air. She shook him, gently at first, then with a little more force until she heard him grumble something unintelligible under his breath. “That’s it, Tanner, open those baby blues.”

 

“...lemme be...” the tracker moaned feeling every bone weary muscle protest his movement.

 

“No way, Tex, it’s getting cold and we need to get moving. Some escape route you came up with!” she smiled as Tanner’s eyes finally opened and focused on her.

 

“Well, hell, coulda left ya up top and let the dogs getcha!”

 

“No...no...that’s okay. Rather the swim although that first drop was a doozy. How’s the arm?”

 

“Okay...sore, but movable,” the sharpshooter said as he finally sat up. “Damn, how long have we been out?”

 

“Probably three maybe four hours!”

 

“Shit, that fuckin’ dog’s still barkin’...should have laryngitis by now!”

 

“Yeah, guess we’d best get moving!”

 

“Alright, but we take to the river and head...”

 

“North!”

 

“Why north?”

 

“Read about a gorge north of here. We climb up to the edge of the cliff and there’s supposed to be a rope bridge there we can use to get back across,” she explained, smiling at the frown on his face. “I studied the tourist maps at the hotel, it was one of those routes they showed, but didn’t recommend using!”

 

“Sounds like just the type of route we need. Come on, Let’s get moving,” the tracker said, climbing tiredly to his feet. He reached for the pack and smiled as Maynard shook her head.

 

“Sorry, Tex, but you need to take it easy with that arm! Lead on!”

 

“Jackie...”

 

“Go...you’re wasting time and that fucking dog is not helping my head any! Feels worse than PMS right now!”

 

“Ah, hell, yer not...” the tracker swore and saw the smile forming on her face.

 

“Tanner PMS can stand for more than that. Right now it stands for putting up with men’s shit...in this case you’re the man, now go!”

 

The tracker smiled as he led her towards the water. The night air was cooler and the water felt a little warmer to them as Tanner grabbed her hand and pulled her out into knee deep water. They started north, hoping the dog stayed put and would not give chase. Vin glanced at the woman every now and then, shrugging as his stomach grumbled hungrily.

 

“Shit, you’re gonna give us away!” Maynard cursed, only to smile as her own rumbled loudly. They moved through the water, listening for anything out of the ordinary as clouds began to obscure the stars shining overhead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah spent the day outside with her son, only going inside to check on the two sleeping men. Twice she found Wilmington awake and brought him water and sat on the edge of the bed talking softly to him. She could tell he was sore and helped him get up and move towards the bathroom down the hall. She waited outside the door, relieved when he finally stepped out and smiled weakly at her. It took even longer to get him back to bed than it did to get him up, but eventually he was settled under the blankets once more.

 

Chris was a different matter, he slept soundly, unmoving in the bed as the sedative she administered kept him mindless of what was happening around him. She checked him often, kissing his forehead each time, and brushing back the stray locks of blond hair. She loved the way he looked when he slept, reminding her so much of the innocence of their son. Adam would someday grow up to be as handsome as his father, the same eyes and hair color, the same pouting mouth, the same boyish good looks. She looked out their window as a soft breeze wafted through the partially opened curtains, and quickly spotted her son playing with his Tonka trucks in the dirt. Taking a deep breath she kissed her husband once more and tucked the blankets around his waist before leaving the room.

 

Making her way along the hall she heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway and hurried to see who it was. Opening the front door she couldn’t help smiling at the two men headed her way. Both carried a brown paper bag of groceries from Delvechio’s and Sarah held the door for them to enter.

 

“Hello, Sarah. Are those two behaving themselves,” Sanchez asked, kissing her cheek as he entered.

 

“Sleeping like babies, Josiah. Hello Ezra.”

 

“Greetings, Mrs. Larabee, might I say you look lovely this afternoon?”

 

“Thank you,” she said, smiling at the way the gambler tried to retain an air of formality. She knew it was a defense mechanism, yet it wasn’t working with any of them. She’d grown to care for the conman, just as much as she did for the other members of her husband’s team.

 

“We’ve come bearing gifts from which we shall endeavor to create a delicious repast...”

 

“He means we’re here to cook dinner,” Sanchez said, shaking his head at the younger man’s chagrined look.

 

“I believe Mrs. Larabee understood my terminology perfectly,” Standish blustered as the duo made their way to the kitchen.

 

“Where’s the little man?” the ex-preacher asked as he looked around the empty rooms.

 

“He’s out back playing with the new truck Nathan gave him,” Sarah answered.

 

“Ah, yes, there is nothing so fine as a boy and his Tonka trucks,” Sanchez said, smiling as he placed the bags on the counter. “Ez, could you please take care of the groceries?”

 

“What, pray tell will you be doing while I am so engrossed in menial labor?”

 

“Constructing a new highway,” the older man said with a toothy grin as he moved out into the yard.

 

“Ezra, I can take care of this...”

 

“I’m afraid that was not part of the deal, Mrs. Larabee. Please have a seat and I shall see to the preparations for the delicacies we shall indulge in. Bye the way the Delvechio’s send their love and asked when you will be visiting their fine establishment once more.”

 

“Things have been kind of hectic around here lately,” Sarah said, dropping onto one of the chairs at the kitchen table. She reached for a tissue and swiped at her eyes, smiling as the gambler came forward and knelt in front of her.

 

“Mrs....Sarah,” he corrected as he saw the concern written on her pretty face.

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered softly as the tears continued to flow.

 

“You’ve nothing to feel sorry for.” Ignoring the possibility of damage to his expensive Armani shirt he pulled the woman’s head onto his shoulder. “You have a right to cry...”

 

“I’m just being s...silly,” she sobbed as the tears continued.

 

“A woman’s prerogative...”

 

“A sexist remark, Ezra!” Sarah said, laughing and crying at the same time.

 

“No...no...I assure you it was not meant to be. My sainted mothah always said that...”

 

“It’s okay...really,” she said sitting up in the chair and wiping her eyes. “Thanks you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Standish said, moving away from the woman once more.

 

“So where’s Nathan?”

 

“He’s meeting Rain for dinner. I believe your matchmaking was extremely successful where those two are concerned.”

 

“Yes, I believe you’re right,” Sarah said with a smile at the thought of the couple. “What are we having?”

 

“Filet mignon in wine sauce, baked potatoes au gratin and asparagus.”

 

“Sounds lovely, but Buck won’t be able to handle that...”

 

“Wanna bet?” Wilmington asked, smiling weakly as Sarah and Ezra hurried to his side.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Sarah asked an edge of anger in her voice.

 

“Needed a drink,” Wilmington answered sheepishly as they helped him to a chair.

 

“You should have called...”

 

“Didn’t want to wake Chris,” the rogue said by way of explanation.

 

“How do you feel?” Sarah asked, her anger slowly dissipating.

 

“Better,” the ladies man assured her as Standish pressed a glass of cold water in his hands.

 

“Drink that and we’ll help you back to bed,” Sarah ordered.

 

“Yes, Ma’am. Chris okay?”

 

“He’s fine...still sleeping and that’s what you need to be doing.”

 

“She’s correct in recommending that you require another siesta...”

 

“Ah, hell, Ez...cut that sh...crap out will ya? Head’s pounding and I can’t think straight.”

 

Standish bit off the usual retort in deference to the man’s head injury and watched as Sarah moved to get the meds he needed.

 

“Take these, Buck...no arguments!”

 

“Wasn’t gonna argue, Darlin’...thanks.” He took the two pills with the remainder of the water and smiled as the two people helped him stand. “Sorry, Ez, didn’t mean what I said.”

 

“Apology accepted...but unnecessary I assure you,” the gambler said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris lay quietly in the bed, waiting for the final dregs of sleep to leave and his mind to clear. He knew from the dryness in his mouth he’d been asleep for quite some time. Shifting onto his right side he smiled as the familiar scent of his wife entered his nostrils as he pulled her pillow close. Soft laughter greeted his ears and he finally managed to get his legs over the edge of the bed and looked at the clock. It was nearly six and he’s slept close to seven hours, yet he knew if he laid back down he’d probably be asleep within a few minutes. More laughter had him smiling and moving towards the window.

 

Josiah Sanchez was sitting in the center of a mound of dirt with Adam driving a bulldozer close by. He chuckled at the site of the big ex-preacher driving a dump truck under the make shift bridge and waiting for the next load. Sanchez was covered in dirt from head to toe, yet the man looked more content than Chris had ever seen him. What amazed him even more was hearing the older man making the noises of the trucks and the smile on his son’s face. He watched for several minutes longer, before finally turning away and walking slowly across the floor.

 

Once inside the bathroom he leaned wearily on the vanity and looked into the mirror. “Still look like shit, Larabee!”

 

“Better watch what you say about the man I love!”

 

Chris turned and smiled at his wife as she stepped into the bathroom and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her tight, sensing something was different, but unable to put his finger on what it was. He felt her pull back a little and soon found himself drowning in the depths of her eyes. They stood that way for several long seconds before Chris leaned down and kissed her slightly parted lips.

 

“I love you,” he whispered softly.

 

“Ditto...”

 

“Ditto...what’s ditto? Oh, hell, you’ve been watching ghost again haven’t you?”

 

“Ezra and I watched it,” Sarah said, smiling as her husband wiped away the last evidence of her tears. She always cried when Demi Moore said her final goodbye to Patrick Swayze and today was no exception.

 

“My wife’s a softie...”

 

“Oh, and you aren’t? This from the man who cried at his son’s christening and birthdays and Christmas and...”

 

“Ah, hell, honey, don’t go spreading that around.”

 

“Too late, Larabee, the others already know you have a big heart. Now why don’t you get a shower before dinner?”

 

“Alright...care to join me?”

 

“You know I’d love nothing more, but we have company...”

 

“Tell them it’s medicinal!”

 

“I’m sure they’ll believe that too...get!” she ordered and smiled as he turned away, swatting his backside before she left the room. She heard his promise of revenge as she made her way back outside. Dinner smelled wonderful and she watched Standish finish the wine sauce and sprinkle pimento over the asparagus.

 

“Smells wonderful, Ezra.”

 

“Why thank you, Sarah. I hope it tastes the same way.”

 

“I’m sure it will.”

 

“How is Mr. Larabee?”

 

“Awake and in need of a shower,” the woman explained. “I’m going to see if Josiah’s done playing and get them both to clean up.”

 

“Perhaps you would be wise to hose them off outside?”

“You might be right, Ezra,” the brunette said, moving to the patio doors and stepping outside. “Josiah, Adam, it’s time to put the toys away and get cleaned up.”

 

“Do we have too?” Sanchez asked, smiling as he pulled Adam to him and mussed his already ruffled hair.

 

“Yeah, Mommy, we’re trying to get a full day’s work in,” the child laughed as Sanchez tickled him.

 

“I’m afraid the workday is over and it’s time for two tired workmen to clean up. Now, you want to come inside or should I just grab the hose and see what we can do about cleaning off a few layers.”

 

“The hose!” both shouted as they hurried towards the side of the house.

 

“Need my help?”

 

“Nah, me and Josiah’s got it!” the boy called, looking up at the bigger man.

 

“Okay, I’ll grab the towels and a change of clothes for both of you. Josiah, there’s a basin and soap in the shed,” Sarah told them.

 

“Well, alrighty then...you ready to take an outdoor shower, Adam?”

 

“Yep!” the boy said, smiling as he raced along beside the bigger man.

 

Sarah heard them laughing as they rounded the corner and went back into the house. She smiled as she watched the gambler set the table. The man was an enigma to her at times, but she loved the  nuances that made him who he was. Hurrying to the linen closet she grabbed several large bath sheets and move to the laundry room where she kept at least one change of clothes for each member of her husband’s team. Bye the time she made it back outside Sanchez was washing her sons hair and catching the rinse water in the huge basin. She leaned against the side of the house as the duo finished washing off the dirt and handed them both towels.

 

“J’siah says we gots to change in the shed, Mommy,” the boys said excitedly taking the clothes from his mother.

 

“Are you sure?” Sarah asked.

 

“Yep, I think Adam and I have everything under control. We won’t be long,” the ex-preacher explained as he followed the boy towards the shed.

 

Sarah returned to the house once more just as her husband was coming into the kitchen, Wilmington walking along beside him. She shook her head at the picture, one she’d seen several times, except then they’d been suffering from hangovers and not physical hurt as the rogue was now.  She hurried towards them and smiled as they moved into the kitchen and helped the injured man into a seat.

 

“Thanks, darlin’,” the blue eyes twinkled as they lit upon the pretty woman. “you know if you ever get tired of the lug you married...”

 

“Ah, hell, he’s feeling better,” Larabee said, smiling as Sarah laughed.

 

“Sure, am, Stud...won’t be long before ol’ Bucklin’s back on his feet,” Wilmington said as Standish began placing trays of food on the table. “Sure does a man good to see you’ll make some woman a fine wife someday, Ez.”

 

“Too bad you won’t be able to enjoy this culinary masterpiece, but I believe there may be a thin broth ready for you...”

 

“Chris.”

 

“Yeah, Buck?”

 

“Got your gun handy?’

 

“Sorry, pard, I’m not doing anything to get on Ezra’s bad side...least not until I finish sampling this culinary masterpiece.”

 

“You’re all a bunch of damn comedians...”

 

“Don’t mind them, Buck. You can have some, but just watch you don’t overdo it, okay?” Sarah warned as Sanchez and her son came into the house. Adam’s hair had been patted down and he ran towards his father.

 

“Daddy, you still sleepy?”

 

“Nope, I’m wide awake,” the blond lied.

 

“You took a real long nap,” the boy said as if it was taboo.

 

“Sure did...I see you had Uncle Josiah helping you build a new highway out back.”

 

“Yep...he’s real good too, but not as good as you, Daddy,” the boy whispered.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, dinner is served,” Standish said as he poured water into each glass. The friends sat at the table, content in the knowledge that their friend was healing and things were looking up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lopez and Martinez had easily commandeered a jeep once they made it back to camp. Mendoza was surprised to see them, but elated at the thought of them being able to bring Tanner in. He sent several other patrols southward, with orders to come in from the other side, hoping they could trap his enemies between them.

 

Martinez quickly took the wheel and waited for Lopez to put his Doberman in the back and climb into the seat beside him. They raced along the trail before the other patrols were ready to leave. It took over an hour to make it to the gorge and park the jeep at the top. The viaduct stretched out before them and the duo looked at each other before making their way onto the unsteady bridge. The big Doberman balked at first, but was soon moving across with it’s owner. The noise from the river far below barely reached them and they were not looking forward to the trek down the narrow, overgrown trail.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dawn was just spreading her wondrous blanket over the mountains with the promise of rebirth to certain plants and trees. Night time predators sought out their nests, ready to settle down until it was time for them to prowl the jungle once more. Daytime predators that were no less deadly than their predecessors soon prowled for their morning meals, stalking their prey as was natures way. Mother Nature was spectacular in her vision of how the world should look, but she could also be deadly as people encroached more and more on her domain.

 

The two humans wading through the stream remained blissfully unaware they were being stalked by a deadly creature native to the area. One that had recently tasted and scented human blood and was already scenting the fresh blood on Vin Tanner’s arm. A sleek black shadow against the brightening skyline, ready to attack the weakened prey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you hear that, Vin?” Maynard asked as she watched the shoreline.

 

“Yeah...sounds like a cat...close too. Best keep movin’.”

 

“I didn’t think cats attacked humans,” the woman whispered as the continued northward, the gorge was ahead of them and they could make out the shape of the rope ladder high overhead.

 

“They don’t, not usually anyway, but this one could’ve scented the blood on my arm. We just gotta keep movin’ and stay ahead of it. Maybe it’ll scent something else and lose interest in us,” the tracker explained, knowing the cat was probably a big one. Again he heard the loud snarl, this time a little closer and to their left.

 

“Shit, Vin, it’s getting closer!”

 

“I know, just keep...”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Listen,” the sharpshooter whispered. The silence was absolute as insects and birds alike remained quiet in wake of the deadly predator in their area. Two male voices could be heard hurrying towards the river, the sound of a dog snarling excitedly was also heard.

 

“Vin, that’s...”

 

“I know...come on!” he ordered racing out of the water at the same time a huge Jaguar showed itself on the opposite shore.

 

“But...”

 

“Just do as I say and follow me!” Tanner ordered as they raced out of the river and into the trees. Vin heard the cat enter the water and knew the animal was an excellent swimmer in spite of most felines having a fear of the water.

 

Maynard heard the snarling animal, the barking dog and two men snapping orders to each other. Everything happened at once as the dog was released, Tanner attacked a man coming through the trees and grabbed the gun from the man’s unsuspecting hands. He turned and fired at the second male and grabbed Jackie’s arm before once more racing towards the edge of the cliff.

 

 

Jackie couldn’t believe how quickly things happened. The dog had been a dark blur racing past her as the cat snarled and the two were soon battling like the predatory enemies they were. She barely registered the Texan releasing her and slamming into the man nearest them. In no time she heard a shot and was being pulled to her feet and raced through the forest once more. Her breathing grew ragged as the thinner air of the mountains didn’t quite satisfy her body’s craving. She needed to stop, but Tanner seemed determined to keep up the pace he set. They reached the bottom of a narrow trail and he pointed upwards.

 

“...n...need t...to re...rest...”

 

“No t...time...we need to climb...”

 

“Vin!”

 

“That cat may still have our scent, Jackie....” Vin turned back the way they’d come as a man’s scream echoed through the gorge and turned to see Jackie’s terrified face. “Come on!”

 

The sound of the man’s screams died away even as the duo raced up the treacherous trail. If they could make it to the top of the trail before the cat lost interest in it’s new prey they would be safe. It was just a matter of crossing the rope bridge and cutting it. They were both exhausted and breathing was becoming more of a problem. Vin listened instinctively for sounds of pursuit and was relieve when all he hear was the returning sounds of the daytime creatures. He stopped and placed his hands on his knees as Jackie dropped to the ground beside him. 

 

“We c...can re...rest for a...”

 

“...w...week...”

 

“...few minutes,” Tanner finished, looking up and seeing the steeper grade they needed to cover before they reached the top.

 

“Tyrant!”

 

“Better than be...coming the ja...jaguar’s next meal,” the Texan said with a grin as he plopped down beside her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck and Adam were both sleeping soundly as the clock beside the bed showed the time as eleven fifteen. Chris watched his wife slip her negligee off her shoulders and smiled as she moved past the window. The moon shone off her hair and skin, a subtle reminder of the beauty he married. With the passing of time she grew more beautiful than the day they’d met, yet there was a glowing quality about her tonight that he just couldn’t put his finger on. She joined him in the bed and slid on top of his lean body. Without a word he felt her lips brush up against his own and his body reacted to the touch as if making love for the first time. His cock grew rigid as she continued to lie across the top of him.

 

 

Sarah felt the stirrings of his engorged shaft as it was trapped between their bodies. She loved the fact that he was as lean and hard now as he’d been the first day they made love and she smiled as her body heated with the thought of him burying his cock deep inside her. She ground her hips against him, relishing in the soft moans that escaped him. She felt him rise up to meet her and laughed softly as a frustrated groan met her ears.

 

“Problems, big boy?” she asked mischievously, knowing what her body was doing to his.

 

“Hell, yeah, but not for long,” he said as he tried unsuccessfully to turn her on her side.

 

“Uhuh, Lover, tonight’s mine...and so are you. Relax and...”

 

“Relax...hell, honey...”

 

“Sh!” she said, pressing her mouth to his as she spoke. “You don’t want to wake Buck or Adam do you?”

 

“N...no...not a good idea right now!” he whispered as his cock seemed to grow even harder as he felt the heat of her pressing against him. “Sarah...please...”

 

“You know I love it when you beg,” Sarah whispered teasing him as she kissed his chin and moved to his neck. She continued to lavish attention on the virile body stretched out beneath her, smiling as Larabee fought to let her keep setting her own pace. Since marrying this man she’d learned so many ways to pleasure him and receive pleasure in return and she knew he was nearing frustration as she rose up and spread her legs for him to enter. She sat back, impaling herself on his cock and moaned as he thrust deep inside her. His thick shaft plundered her body, marking her as his own as he’d done every time they made love. She felt him drive deeper, lifting his body off the bed as he strived to bring them both to the ecstasy of release they both craved.

 

 

Chris wanted their lovemaking to last and continued to plunder her body, thrilling in the soft moans of pleasure escaping her sensuous mouth. He reached up and gently placed his hands on her hips, striving to bury himself deeper than ever before. He felt her body clenching around his cock and knew she was nearing completion. His own body reacted instinctively and he felt the rippling waves of overwhelming need built through his shaft. His thrusts deepened as he felt her react to his own body’s orgasm. She cried out and he knew she climaxed as her body shook with fevered intensity. As his own cock emptied he felt her lean against him, sated and relaxed in each others arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Raul Espinoza was a man of many talents, one of which was entering apartments, homes, or hotel suites without benefit of a regular key. Tonight was no exception and he waited silently for Richard Barker’s return. He sat in the darkened suite of the Rio Internacional Av. Atlantica, a glass of the finest brandy in his hand. The soft chair he relaxed in soothed his senses, but even in a semi sleeping state his body was ready for any sound out of the ordinary.

 

Espinoza often worked for numerous drug lords, but Mendoza was the one who he pledged his loyalty too. The man saved his life more than once and now he was gratefully performing a favor for him, one that would go far to proving his own loyalty. Sipping at the amber liquid he relaxed even further. He smiled as he heard the key in the lock and placed his drink on the table as the door opened. He picked up his weapon and waited for the man to close the door and turn on the light. It didn’t take long and he motioned for the terrified DEA agent to enter.

 

“What the hell are you doing here, Raul!” Barker asked, trying to sound more angry than afraid for his life. He recognized his guest from several meetings during which Mendoza had given him his orders. The scar that ran along Espinoza’s right cheek was one he’d been present to see. It was done by one Carlos Molinero’s men and healed without benefit of stitches, leaving a jagged line from the nostril to the ear. The gun pointed directly at his chest and he knew the silencer was there to make sure any shots would not be heard.

 

“Hector wanted me to speak with you. Come on over and take a seat!”

 

“If you’re go...going to kill me do it n...now!”

 

“What makes you think I’m here to kill you?”

 

“The g...gun!”

 

“Oh, this is just to make sure you’re willing to listen to reason. Now sit down!”

 

Barker moved across the suite and sank onto the sofa, aware of the gun on him at all times. He faced the man seated across from him and waited for him to speak.

 

“Hector’s very upset with the way things are going...”

 

“I have done nothing to...”

 

“That’s not what he says. It seems he’s upset with the heat surrounding your accounts right now. I’m afraid he no longer has need of your services...”

 

“...but...” his voice sounded like a mouse squeaking as he watched the other man slowly pull back on the trigger. “Please...d...don’t...”

 

“I hope your affairs are in order,” Espinoza leered as he fired the gun and watched Barker’s voice react to the deadly missile that entered his heart.

 

Blood dripped from Barker’s mouth as he tried to speak, his eyes grew panicked as he felt his body shutting down. He was dying, there was no doubt of that, but surprisingly there was no pain, just a creeping numbness as he tried to speak.

 

“...some...day...you’ll b...be m...me...ser...vice no l...long...er need...ed...”

 

Espinoza smiled as he watched the light go out of the man’s eyes and then reached for the bag beside the table. He quickly cleaned the weapon and placed the glass in his bag. Next he pulled out several of Carlos Molinero’s files and other damaging evidence. The police would receive an anonymous call from a concerned citizen as soon as he was out of the city. One that would make damn sure Barker was tied into Molinero’s drug cartel. The most damming evidence would be the gun, hidden in the garbage that would lead back to Mendoza’s biggest competition. Looking around the room once more he made sure nothing would give away his presence, before finally leaving the room by the window, leaving the door locked from inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin and Jackie reached the top of the cliff as the sun continued its trip across the sky. Both were exhausted, yet also exhilarated at being able to scale the cliff face without further injury. The rope bridge stretched out before them and they looked at each other uncertainly.

 

“I hate heights,” Maynard said matter of factly.

 

“I don’t usually, but I’ll make an exception in this case. But what choice do we have? Mendoza’s at the compound and if we try ta find another way around it we may lose the bastard!”

 

“Guess there’s no other choice...”

 

“Ladies before gentlemen,” Tanner said, smiling as he pointed towards the bridge.

 

“I believe I’ll make an exception this time, Tex. After you,” Maynard said.

 

“Coward!”

 

“And damn proud of it! Move...but go slow, okay?” the woman warned nervously.

 

“Hell...” the tracker said, stepping out onto the swaying bridge and closing his eyes against the vertigo threatening to rob him of his breath. He felt Jackie move out with him as they started across the gorge. He moved one foot at a time, knowing that any false move could drop them to the river once more, but this time he doubted they’d be lucky enough to survive as he saw the heavy rapids below. He lost track of time as the trekked across the bridge, his gaze steady on the unsafe rotted wood and rope. When he finally lifted his head he was surprised to find they’d passed the halfway point and were only about twenty feet from the opposite side of the gorge. A jeep stood parked against the edge, but he gave little thought to it as he continued to move one foot in front of the other. A sharp cry from behind him caught his attention and he reacted instinctively, turning and dropping to his knees as he grabbed the straps of the backpack with his left hand.

 

“I gotcha!” he groaned as he tried to hang onto the bridge with his right hand, hoping for enough leverage to hold her as he legs flailed and her body swung back and forth beneath him. His eyes caught sight of the pieces of broken wood as they dropped away, but he kept his gaze on the dangling woman as she fought to swing her legs up to the next rung. His hand slipped, the strap biting at his palm as he managed to hold on. He couldn’t take the time to speak as he watched her trying to get back to semi-solid ground.

 

“V...Vin...I can’t...” Jackie called as she watched his own precarious hold start to slip.

 

“Yes ya fuckin can! Get those legs up here...”

 

“Let me go!”

 

“Fuck that! If ya go then we both go! Now get those fuckin’ legs movin’, Maynard!” He sucked in a relieved breath as he watched her swing her legs upwards with renewed vigor and concentration. He groaned as his muscles protested this newest mistreatment, but finally her legs snagged one side of the rope bridge and some of the weight was taken off his own arms.

 

“Now all ya need ta do is catch hold of the rope and I’ll help pull ya up!” The sharpshooter maneuvered his own body backwards until Maynard could reach for the underside of the bridge. It took a lot of time and cursing from both of them, but she was soon lying full length along the bridge in front of him.

 

“Thanks...”

 

“Anytime...just gotta remember ta watch that last step...”

 

“I see that...one hell of a drop,” Maynard agreed as they waited until they could both move before finishing the final fifteen feet of their journey. They stood on solid ground and looked at the jeep sitting near the edge.

 

“Any good at hotwiring, Tex?”

 

“Does a bear shit in the woods?” Tanner asked as they moved to the vehicle. It took less than twenty seconds for the sharpshooter to start the engine and they both breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“So...where to now?”

 

“Think we both need ta get cleaned up and maybe grab some shuteye.”

 

“What, one swim in the river wasn’t enough for you, Tex?” Maynard said, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

 

“yeah, what I wouldn’t give for a bar of soap next time,” Tanner said as he placed his left hand no the steering wheel.

 

“You gonna be able to handle this thing?” she held up her hands as he turned towards her. “I know...I know... a bird shit in the woods?” Setting off shrill laughter from them both.

 

“Alright, Jackie, I think we’ll go south as far as we can on the old trail.”

 

“What if we run into one of Mendoza’s patrols.”

 

“Terminate with extreme prejudice,” Tanner said, amazed that he hadn’t lost the weapon he took off Mendoza’s man.

 

“Sounds like a plan to me, but maybe I should handle the gun while you drive.”

 

“Can you handle...ah hell...does a bear shit in the woods?” he repeated at her upraised eyebrows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later Chris walked into his office, relieved and feeling better after having two good nights of solid eight hour sleep, the second without benefit of a sleeping pill. Sarah and Adam assured him they could take care of Buck Wilmington and Chris knew his wife could handle herself. There’d been nothing further from Ella Gaines, but he still had a niggling fear that she wasn’t far away.

 

“Hey, Boss, how’s Buck?”

 

“He’s better, Josiah. Still gets those headaches and cursing the sling,” Larabee explained.

 

“He still wearing it?” Jackson asked.

 

“Are you kidding, Sarah’s threatened to keep him from his lady friend’s phone calls if he takes it off.”

 

“Always said your wife was a smart lady, Chris,” Sanchez said with a grin

 

“That she is, Josiah...she married me didn’t she?” the blond asked, hurrying into his office as the phone rang. “Larabee...yes, sir...I’ll be right there!” he answered before hanging up the phone.

 

“Something wrong, Mr. Larabee?” Standish asked.

 

“I hope not. That was Orrin. He wants to see me right away!” Chris hurried out of the main door and into the elevator. He’d been worried about the lack of communication from his friend, and Travis’ phone call added to his fears. He nearly collided with a young woman as he exited the elevator, apologizing as he hurried down the corridor. He stepped into the outer office and smiled at the secretary as she looked up from her keyboard.

 

“You can go right in, Chris.”

 

“Thanks, Peggy,” the blond said, opening the door to find not only his boss, but also Gerald Coltrain. “Orrin, Gerald, what’s going on?”

 

“Chris, have a seat,” the older man said pointing to the chair across from him. He waited for Larabee to be seated before sliding a Brazilian newspaper, O Estadao de Sao Paulo, across to him. Chris looked at the front page, frowning as he looked at the other two men.

 

“Alright, what does this have to do with Vin?” Larabee asked, wishing he could read the words on the page.

 

“The dead man is Richard Barker,” Coltrain told him.

 

“Maynard’s boss?”

 

“That’s right. It seems a drug lord named Carlos Molinero decided to take him out. One shot to the chest, but the bastard didn’t count on someone, a witness calling it in. They have the weapon, registered to Molinero complete with fingerprints. The bastard’s in jail awaiting trial as we speak.”

 

“Alright, so what does this mean to Vin and Jackie? Do they know about Barker’s death?” the blond asked.

 

“I was hoping you could tell me since you’re the only one with any contact with either of them.”

 

“Vin was supposed to call two nights ago. I haven’t heard anything yet,” Larabee explained, standing and pacing the room worriedly.

 

“Do you have anyway of contacting Vin?” Travis asked, knowing Larabee and Tanner seldom went anywhere without some kind of failsafe.

 

“I tried calling his cell phone and left a message, but there’s been nothing so far. I’m not saying anything’s happened, but it’s not like Vin to ignore this particular message. What’s your agency doing about this mess, Gerald?”

 

“We’ve sent a couple of agents in to investigate Barker’s death and hopefully they’ll find out whether he was on the take or not. As for Maynard and Tanner there’s nothing more we can do until they contact my office or you. Will you let me know if you hear from them?”

 

“Only if I get your word that you’ll do the same,” Larabee said softly, still not quite trusting the DEA agent.

 

“My office...”

 

“Not talking about your office, Gerald. His is one man to another. Will you let me know if you hear anything about Tanner and Maynard’s whereabouts?”

 

“Yes,” Coltrain said seriously, and saw Larabee nod in understanding.

 

“Orrin, I have a few things to clear up in the office before I head home. Josiah, Nathan, and Ezra are all available if you need them, or you can contact me at home.”

 

“Alright, Chris. You take it easy, okay? Evie said to bring Adam over this weekend to play with Billy before he goes home.”

 

“We will, Orrin, and thanks again.”

 

“You’re welcome, Son,” Travis said, shaking hands with the younger man before he left the office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standish looked up as Larabee returned and knew it was not good news. He watched as Larabee sat on the edge of Sanchez’ desk and looked at each of them in turn.

 

“Coltrain was with Orrin when I got there.”

 

“Does he have any news about Barker’s activities?” Jackson asked.

 

“Barker won’t be a problem anymore...he’s dead.”

 

“Well, that would be good news if we could tell Vin. I take it you still haven’t heard from him?” Sanchez inquired.

 

“No...still nothing. It could be just a simple problem...cell phone could be dead or damaged,” Larabee explained, accepting a cup of hot coffee from the gambler. “Thanks, Ezra.”

 

“You’re welcome. Does that mean I should stop investigating Barker?”

 

“No...I have a feeling Barker’s the key to finding Mendoza. The fact that Barker’s dead is a plus for Vin and Jackie, but only if we can get the information to them.”

 

“I’ll keep digging then,” Standish assured him.

 

“Well, Boys, I’ll be here for another hour or so, but I’ll be leaving just before lunch. Josiah, Orrin will let you know if there’s anything pressing that needs to be taken care of.”

 

“No problem, Chris,” the ex-preacher said as Larabee stood and headed for his office. He stopped and turned towards the empty desks, sighing heavily. “Ezra.”

 

“Yes, Mr. Larabee?”

 

“Anything new on Ella Gaines?”

 

“I’ve checked the airport arrivals on a daily basis, but so far the bit...woman hasn’t returned.

 

“Bitch is more appropriate, Ez,” the blond assured him as he finally entered the office and closed the door. He sat at his desk and looked at the phone as if willing Tanner to call would make it ring. Opening his desk he pulled out several files from recently wrapped up cases and opened the first one.

~~~~~~~~~~

Several times they stopped to figure out where they were and make sure they were driving away from Mendoza’s compound. By unspoken agreement both knew they were in no shape for a run in with the drug lord or his men. They stumbled upon the abandoned shack around midnight. Both were exhausted and Tanner had taken an old wagon path, barely wide enough for the jeep to drive through. Overhanging branches struck at their exposed skin, scratching their arms as they tried to defend their faces.

 

“Vin, we really need to stop,” Maynard explained nearing exhaustion.

 

“I know...was kind of hoping ta find someplace ta hole up fer a day or two,” the Texan said, fighting to stay awake. He kept the lights on low beams and drove slowly along the wagon path. It took several moments for him to realize the headlights were shining on a dark shape set back off the trail up ahead.

 

“Vin...”

 

“I see it. I’ll pull the jeep into the brush until we can see if anyone’s living there,” Tanner explained. It didn’t take long for him to park the jeep and the duo cautiously made their way along the dark trail.

 

“Shit!”

 

“What’s wrong?” the Texan asked.

 

“So tired we’re not even thinking straight, Tex. We should’ve checked the jeep for supplies. There could be matches there or a flashlight and maybe a first aid kit. If that place is abandoned we need to see if any animals have made it their haven.”

 

“Damn, alright, come on,” the tracker said, leading her back the short distance to the battered vehicle. Jackie groped around the passenger seat while Vin searched the area behind the driver. He felt a metal case and pulled it from under the seat, placing it on the ground before returning his attention to the back. He leaned in and felt his way around but blinked rapidly as a strong beam of bright light flashed across his face. He reacted instinctively and grabbed for the object with one hand, the fingers of his right hand wrapped around a slender throat, stopping only when he heard a muffled curse.

 

“Shit, Tanner, it’s just me!”

 

“Good way ta get yer fuckin’ neck snapped!” the sharpshooter cursed.

 

“Didn’t know you had an aversion to light! Didn’t do it on purpose, Tanner, hit the wrong button. Sorry,” Maynard apologized.

 

“It’s okay...just thought it was Mendoza’s men. Shine the light back here for a minute!” Tanner followed the beam and looked around the small compartment in the back. There was nothing of any real consequence and he reached for the item he’d placed on the ground, smiling as he spotted the red cross stamped on top.

 

“Well, at least we can fix up your arm,” Maynard told him, frowning as she spotted something tucked into the wheel well. She reached into the back and pulled out a tattered blanket and smiled as she tucked it under her arms. “...and we won’t be sleeping on the bare floor.”

 

“If the place even has a floor,” Tanner said as he grabbed the case and reached for the backpack, shaking his head as Maynard grabbed it first.

 

They turned back towards the trail and Vin listened, aware of any change in the night sounds as he moved towards what he hoped would be a haven for their weary bodies. By the time they made it the fifty yards to the shack the two were ready to drop. Forcing one foot ahead of the other they stepped through the broken door and Jackie quickly shone the beam around the small one room structure. Several large spiders were in evidence in the upper corners, broken furniture pieces were spread around the floor, even a broken dinner plate lay next to a window who’s shutters hung at a precarious angle. Both laughed as they spotted a familiar object leaning against the far wall, a broom, handle intact, half the bristles missing, yet looking as if it had stood the test of time.

 

“Looks like we can have a clean floor to spread our blanket on,” Maynard said as she grabbed the splintered handle and swept the spiders, webs and dust out of the shack. Before long the duo sat on the blanket while Maynard checked the contents of the first aid kit from the jeep. There were several sealed packets of gauze, a roll of white tape, a few small band aids, and a tube of antibiotic ointment. She recognized the writing and knew the best used before date was still good. “Wish I had some water.”

 

“Thought we agreed we had enough of that in the river,” Tanner quipped.

 

“Don’t want to go swimming, but I’d like to clean this wound. You feel a little warm.”

 

“It is warm...”

 

“I know, but this is fever warm not weather warm,” Maynard said as she spread the ointment on the gauze and quickly taped it over the angry wound. Some of the stitches were gone and blood seeped from the edges of the gash.

 

“Nothing we can do, Jackie, the aspirin was in my pack,” Tanner groaned as he lay back no the hard floor. He reached for her arm and pulled her down beside him, smiling as they shared the battered backpack as a pillow. Vin listened as the woman gave into her body’s need for sleep and found his own mind beckoning for him to do the same. Since switching off the flashlight the night sounds had returned to normal, while his body remained tense. A soft almost imperceptible ripple seemed to flow through his subconscious and a picture formed in his mind. Chris Larabee stood framed in a halo of white light, the darkness surrounding him seemed to be a harbinger of danger and Tanner wished he could contact his best friend. A man who from the very first meeting seemed to be a missing part of him. There’d been an instantaneous burst of subconscious chatter between the two, but never real words, just gut feelings and instincts. Right now his guts were telling him that Chris Larabee was in grave danger, but there was no way to warn him of the trouble barreling his way.

 

‘Hell, Chris, watch yer back!’ he thought as he finally dropped off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mendoza looked at the O Estadao de Sao Paulo newspaper on the table next to a glass of cold beer. Normally his tastes ran to more expensive libations, but today he wanted something different. The front page showed two pictures, both males, one dead and one screaming at the reporters. The dead man was Richard Barker, the other man was Carlos Molinero. Both men were now out of the picture and would not cause him any new problems. Molinero’s family did not want a large scale drug war and were more than willing to become part of his cartel, making him the single biggest drug lord in South America. Things were clearly going his way, except for two very big problems. Vin Tanner and Jackie Maynard.

 

Ernesto had returned with the news that Guerrero had returned and confirmed Miguel and Manual were dead. Not much of a loss, and the news was what he expected. What he hadn’t expected was Ernesto returning from patrolling the gorge with the news that Lopez and Martinez were dead as well. Martinez died of a gunshot wound, but Lopez had been the victim of a large cat, probably the Jaguar that had been bothering the outlying farms in the area. Lopez’ dog had been torn apart and there were signs that Lopez had tried to escape the same fate, but the cat stalked him, taking him down at the base of the mountain.

 

Mendoza knew this cat was a rogue, having tasted human flesh and blood it would continue to chase anyone it sensed a weakness from. He ordered Guerrero to take several men and take care of the cat once and for all.

 

That still left him the problem of Tanner and Maynard. The two seemed to have disappeared along with the jeep Lopez and Martinez had left with. Somehow he had to make sure they did not get off the mountain alive. Reaching for his drink once more he picked up the newspaper and read the article once more, before standing and stepping outside as darkness began to close over the mountains once more.

 

“Where are you, Tanner?” he whispered softly.

~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Guy Royal smiled as he spotted the raven haired beauty coming towards him. The form fitting cream colored suit did little to hide her shape and he felt his body reacting to the sway of her hips as she hurried towards him. He spotted Jack Averil pushing a luggage cart behind her and hurried to take the woman’s arm.

 

“This way, Ella,” the dark haired man said, kissing her cheek as the other man caught up with them. “Welcome back, Jack.”

 

“Thank you, Guy. How are things going?”

 

“Proceeding according to plan,” Royal said as they stood on opposite sides of the woman and made their way out of the airport and to the waiting sleek black limousine. Guy held the door for her while the chauffeur helped Averil load the luggage into the trunk. Once the trio was settled in the spacious seats, Royal made sure the barrier was closed and they were assured of privacy.

 

“Okay, Guy, tell me what’s happening,” Ella said as the older man passed her a glass of champagne.

 

“Robert is meeting us at my place. He will explain what Powderman plans to do with the woman and child and when it will take place.”

 

“Very well, I hope it’s soon, I am getting tired of knowing she’s in the arms of my property.”

 

“Well, tonight is too soon, we have to lead Larabee to believe Wilmington is the actual target. I believe Powderman is going to take a shot at the target tonight.”

 

“Tell him to make sure there’s no doubt as to who the target is. I want Chris to believe that his family is safe and that I’m no longer a problem. He still believes I’m out of the country doesn’t he?”

 

“Yes he does, Ella, and with you both using an alias he shouldn’t know you’re here unless he finds a way to view the security videos, but that’s harder than one would think,” Royal explained.

 

“Will Powderman inform us of the day and time he takes care of Larabee’s family?” Averil asked.

 

“Yes, I believe Robert mentioned it would probably be in the next day or two.”

 

“Excellent, I can’t believe my dreams will soon come true...”

 

“Ella.”

 

“Yes, Guy?”

 

“What if Larabee figures out you’re behind all this?”

 

“I’ve thought of that and I just know he’s going to be so pleased about being back with me that he’ll want to celebrate and maybe even marry me as soon as possible.”

 

“But what if he really does have feelings for his wife?” Averil asked.

 

“He doesn’t...right now she’s just cast a spell over him, but as soon as he’s rid of her evil influence he’ll remember what it was like between us. In the years since we parted I’ve never met anyone who can make me feel the way he does. In his arms I knew I’d always be complete and never have to go away feeling as if I was missing something.”

 

“Ella, I thought we were good together,” Averil told her.

 

“We were, and we still are, Jack, but I have told you and Guy and Robert that Chris is the other half of my soul. He’s the only man who can make me squirm by just standing near me. I need that danger I feel when I’m in his arms...there’s something of a coiled serpent hidden inside Chris Larabee and I’m the only one who can make the serpent strike.”

 

“You’d just better watch he doesn’t strike out at you!” Royal warned.

 

“Chris would never hurt me,” Gaines said coyly as she passed the empty glass back to the older man.

 

“How can you be sure?”

 

“Jack, I told you...Chris loves me and will realize that when the bitch is out of the way. She’s just clouded his judgement, but that won’t last long once he knows he’s free and I want him, perhaps I should tease him as he’s teasing me. Sort of like playing hard to get, but I don’t know if I can do that to him. Now, enough of this, tell me more about how badly Wilmington was hurt in the explosion,” she said, licking her lips in anticipation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He knew his friends would be shocked to find out about his dual life, but he would keep it from them no matter what it took. Even his clients were unaware of his real name. They knew him only as the Powderman and contacted him through several layers of e-mail addresses. Neither address could be traced back to him, and the final one was sent to several recipients whose names and addresses change every few days. His contact was a man who received the coded e mails and sent them on to him via an ad in the newspaper and he would simply answer the following day. Even the money never went into his hands directly and his Swiss bank account held several million dollars in untraceable funds. In this age of computers and transfers done in the blink of an eye it was easy to hide behind a business facade. He traveled extensively, which made things so much easier in his line of business. His wife never questioned him about his activities, content in the knowledge that he always returned to her and their three boys. Yes life was good, for those who had no qualms about taking what they wanted or doing what came naturally. The thrill of the kill made it worthwhile, but the money made it an easy choice for him. He sat in the thick brush, waiting patiently for the right time to make his move. Strange as it seemed he was not to kill this man, not to harm him at all, but his fee was the same either way. He watched the back yard from his perch on the hillock, waiting, silently unmoving as the softly whispered tune escaped his unmoving lips. He was the Powderman and the Powderman never failed.

 

“De camptown ladies sing this song, doo da, doo da.

Rifle instead of bomb this time, doo da, doo da.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck felt better than he had since the explosion and smiled as he walked into the kitchen and smiled at the woman standing at the counter. To say Sarah Larabee was beautiful was an understatement, and yet, her beauty wasn’t only on the surface. She had so much love inside her, such a giving heart, and was the perfect match for his long time friend. Sometimes he felt a twinge of jealousy because of the unique love the two had found, yet he didn’t begrudge Chris Larabee the happiness he’d found in the arms of the nurse who treated him at Saint Vincents. 

 

“Something’s burning,” Sarah said, smiling as she turned to face her house guest.

 

“Huh...what?’

 

“I said something’s burning...there’s smoke coming out of those ears of yours. What were you thinking about?” She asked as she reached into the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of fresh squeezed orange juice.

 

“Thinking how lucky Chris was when he got shot.”

 

“What?” the woman asked incredulously.

 

“The day he met you...if he hadn’t been shot we wouldn’t have been at Saint Vincents and you two wouldn’t have met. Lucky SOB met and married every man’s dream.”

 

“Oh, Buck, that’s sweet,” she said, kissing his cheek as her own blushed furiously.

 

“It’s true, Sarah, Chris is a very lucky man...”

 

“Don’t I know it. The most beautiful woman in the world, a son, and the best friends a man could want,” Larabee said as he entered the kitchen and moved to kiss his wife.

 

“Oh you two,” Sarah said, tears in her eyes. “Get out of here and let me finish getting dinner ready.”

 

“She cooks too,” the blond teased.

 

“And makes juice,” Wilmington said.

 

“Fresh juice, not frozen concentrate,” Larabee said as Sarah stood with her hands on her hips.

 

“Now if she’d only give me a beer,” the rogue said.

 

“You can have a beer,” Sarah told him.

 

“I can?”

 

“Sure...”

 

“Should’ve seen this coming, Bucklin...”

 

“Root beer...”

 

“Ah hell...”

 

“...or teddy bear...”

 

“Shit, I quit,” the rogue said, picking up his glass and heading for the patio.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Target’s in my sights right now, doo da, doo da,

shoot the glass and take a bow, doo da, doo da...”

 

His finger eased back on the trigger as he sighted down the rifle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Is Adam still at Danny’s house?” Larabee asked.

 

“Yes, he’s staying there for dinner. Madonna’s taking him and Danny to see Finding Nemo tonight.”

 

“He’s wanted to see that for a while now,” Larabee said tiredly.

 

“Everything okay, Chris?” Sarah asked.

 

“Yeah, looks like the man Vin was worried about is dead and the DEA is sending in new agents. Now if Vin would call we could let him know that he can have Maynard contact her office.”

 

“You still haven’t heard from him?”

 

“Nothing, and you know that’s not like Vin.”

 

“I know, sweetheart, but it’s only been two days. Maybe he’s having problems with his phone...What’s so funny?”

 

“I said the same thing to the boys at the office,” Larabee told her.

 

“Trying to convince them or you?”

 

“Both, I guess.”

 

“Didn’t work?”

 

“No...not at all. How’s Buck been?”

 

“Antsy. He wants to go back to his place, but I told him not for a few...” she didn’t finish the sentence as the sound of breaking glass interrupted them. Larabee raced ahead of her and spotted Wilmington on the patio stones.

 

“Buck, are you okay?” Larabee asked as he looked at the shattered glass and the spilled orange juice.

 

“Shit, get down!,” the injured man shouted, turning a terrified gaze on his friend.

 

“What the hell happened?” the blond asked as he pulled his wife in behind the table.

 

“Someone shot at me! Hit the fucking glass just as I lifted it to take a drink!”

 

“Did you see where it came from?”

 

“N...not sure...think maybe that hill to the north!” Wilmington explained.

 

“You two stay put...”

 

“Chris!” Sarah said, not wanting her husband to go alone.

 

“Honey, stay with Buck. I’ll take the jeep and circle around it and see if I can spot whoever it is!”

 

“Be care...ful...”

 

“I will. Stay put!” he warned the injured man, before heading back into the house and around to the front. Vin’s jeep was still parked beside his truck and Larabee quickly climbed in behind the wheel, reaching into his pocket for his keys. Shoving the key in the ignition he drove out of the yard drive and headed towards the hill to the north.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ezra impatiently picked up the phone on the first ring, frowning at the whistling from the other end.

 

“Who is this? Hello, I do hope you know this is not the least bit funny.”

 

“Something wrong, Ezra?” Sanchez asked.

 

“I don...”

 

“Buck Wilmington’s gonna die today....doo da, doo da...”

 

“Who the fuck is this?” the gambler cursed and slammed down the phone as the caller hung up. He quickly picked up the receiver again and dialed the Larabee home.

 

“Ezra, what’s going on?” Jackson asked.

 

“Some bastard was whistling and then this weird voice said Buck’s gonna die today. Come on! Pick up, dammit!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The phone began to ring in the house, but Sarah had no intention of leaving the relative safety she’d found with Buck. They stayed seated on the patio, praying that Chris was okay as time seemed to crawl at a snail’s pace. The phone continued to ring and neither really noticed when it stopped as they concentrated on listening to the sounds around them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Come on, Ezra, we’ll try again in the car!” Jackson ordered, grabbing his keys and heading for the door. The trio hurried across to the elevator and Sanchez impatiently pressed the button several times until the doors finally opened and they stepped inside. They entered the underground parking lot and raced to Jackson’s Ford Aero Star. It didn’t take long for the worried men to drive out of the lot and onto the busy street. Jackson driving, Sanchez on the phone to Miller, and Standish continuing his mission to get through to the Larabee home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris drove the jeep through the back of his yard, his eyes scanning the area as he sped up the slight incline. There’d been no movement, but that did not mean someone wasn’t waiting in the thick brush at the edge of his property line. Every nerve felt on end and he knew someone was watching him, but there was no sign of movement as he pulled to a stop above his patio. He turned off the jeep, leaving the keys in place as he got out and searched the area. He found several places where the grass seemed to have been trampled and slowly followed the trail through the brush. It didn’t take long for him to come to the end of the trail where the grass gave way to the paved back roads leading away from Billings.

 

“Dammit!” he cursed in frustration as he headed back to the jeep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Bob’s sending a patrol car out,” Sanchez explained as they drove north towards the Larabee house.

 

“Anything, Ezra?” Jackson asked.

 

“No...still no answer!” the younger man said as the answering machine picked up once more.

 

“We’re almost there, Ezra, maybe they’re just out back and have the phone turned off!” the ex-preacher suggested.

 

“Mr. Larabee turn off the phone? I don’t think so,” Standish said, hitting the speed dial once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck heard the jeep returning and lifted his head above the deck rail. He spotted Tanner’s familiar vehicle and tapped Sarah’s arm.

 

“Chris is coming back,” he said, using his left hand to pull himself up. He cautiously moved away from the protective cover and breathed a sigh of relief when no shot rang out.

 

“Buck, are you okay?” Sarah asked, seeing the way the man held his injured arm tight against his body.

 

“Yeah, just remind me not to hit it again,” the ladies man answered sheepishly.

 

“I should check it...”

 

“Not yet...wait until we hear what Chris has to say,” Wilmington said as they headed through the house. Sarah held the door for him and he smiled at the woman’s concern for his well being. Tanner’s jeep and Jackson’s van pulled into the driveway at almost the same instant and the men converged on him and Sarah.

 

“You guys okay?” Jackson asked.

 

“Yeah...we’re fine. What are you boys doing here?” the ladies’ man asked. 

 

“Ezra got a call saying you were going to die today,” Sanchez explained.

 

“Came damn close. Did you find anything, Chris?” the rogue asked,” sinking into the porch swing.

 

“There was definitely someone there. Grass was trampled and I followed the trail to the back road. Whoever it was is long gone.”

 

“Where’s Adam?” Jackson asked.

 

“He’s at the Tobin’s house. Won’t be home until later tonight,” Chris explained, relieved his son hadn’t been there when the attack occurred.

 

“Nathan, we need to take a look at Buck’s arm. He fell pretty hard and I want to make sure he doesn’t need to have it checked,” Sarah explained.

 

“Alright, come on, Buck, let’s get you inside,” Jackson said.

 

“In a minute. I want to know who called Ezra...”

 

“I have no idea who it was, Buck. He was whistling an old tune...and then he made the threat against you,” the gambler explained.

 

“Did you recognize the tune?” Larabee asked.

 

“I think so...heard it a long time ago from a gardener who worked for my mothah. I believe it was Camptown Races,” the conman told them as the sound of a siren met their ears.

 

“Camptown Races?” Jackson asked and noticed the frown on Wilmington’s face. “Does that mean something to you, Buck?”

 

“I’m not sure...could be...then again I thought he died long ago.”

 

“Who?” Sanchez asked.

 

“A spook, least that’s what the rest of us thought he was. No one in our group knew his real name. Hell half the time we thought he really was a spook since no one remembered ever seeing him. But we heard him, late at night, in the jungle all you could hear was that tune whispered over and over and over. It drove old Benny crazy and he gave our location away one night by shooting into the woods where he thought the sound came from. Next day we found Benny tied to a tree a shitload of dynamite strapped to his chest. It had a timer and there was like fifteen seconds left. No way we could save him so we ran...the blast damn near killed us anyway. Knocked me out cold and I remember opening my eyes and hearing that tune again. Except he was singing the words this time.”

 

“Do you remember the words, Buck?” Jackson asked.

 

“Yeah...don’t think I’ll ever forget that voice or the words. Powderman blew Benny skyhigh, doo da, doo da. You gonna join him bye and bye, doo da, doo da,” the ladies man answered, shivering at the long ago memory.

 

“Powderman?”

 

“Yeah, he was an explosive expert,” Wilmington explained as the police car pulled into the driveway.

 

“Ez, when you get back to the office I want you to see if you can find out anything about this Powderman,” Larabee ordered.

 

“I shall do my best, Mr. Larabee.”

 

“Mr. Larabee, is there a problem here?”

 

“Hello, Mike, Danny, someone took a shot at Buck,”

 

“Chris, you boys go ahead and show the officers where it happened. Buck, Nathan and I are going to take a look at your arm. Let’s go...”

 

“But...”

 

“No buts, Buck. You heard the lady. Let’s go,” Jackson ordered as Sanchez, Standish, and Larabee headed for the back.

 

Sarah and Nathan flanked Wilmington as they herded him back into the house and to the bedroom he’d been using.

 

Buck reluctantly sat down, listening as Larabee and the others explained what had happened earlier. He winced as Jackson eased his arm from the sling and helped him out of the shirt.

 

“Sorry, Buck,” Jackson apologized as he began removing the bandage and Sarah returned with a glass of water and two pills.

 

“Shoot, Sarah...”

 

“Take them, Buck!” the woman ordered.

 

“I...damn!” he swore as he saw the stubborn set of her shoulders and the firm look on her face. He took the pills and drank the glass of water, cursing again as Jackson finished with the thick padding protecting his arm.

 

“It doesn’t look too bad,” Sarah said as she cleaned the wound with saline and made sure the wound was not infected.

 

“Compared to what? Sure as hell feels pretty bad right now!” Wilmington snapped, apologizing to them both when he realized how angry he sounded.

 

“Apology accepted,” Sarah said as Jackson began to re-bandage the wound. She held the sling and watched as the other man helped Buck put his arm back into the strapping. Next she checked his hand to make sure there were no cuts or slivers of glass.

 

“Better,” Jackson asked.

 

“Yeah...think so...thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome. You were lucky there’s no glass in your hands although there are several lacerations that need to be cleaned, but none look like they need stitches. Now why don’t you lie back and get some rest,” Sarah suggested, as she cleaned the small cuts.

 

“Don’t need to rest...” Wilmington protested even as he closed his eyes laid back against the pillows and lifted his legs off the floor. He opened his eyes and smiled as Sarah pulled the shoes from his feet and lifted the blanket up to his waist. His eyes closed once more and he heard the man and woman leave the room as he drifted towards sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robert Spikes drew a deep breath of air into his lungs as Ella Gaines came towards him. She wore a black streamlined bathing suit that set off her curves perfectly. The low cut did very little to hide her ample breasts and both sides were cut high on her hips, leaving very little to the imagination.

 

“Hello, Robert,” she greeted, wrapping her arms around his neck and brushing her lips against his.

 

“Ella, I must say that suit was just made for you...you should’ve been a model, with legs like those,” Spikes said as she released him and walked towards the deck chairs. He watched as she poured two glasses from the frosted pitcher and added a slice of lime to each one. She held it to his lips and smiled sweetly as he sipped the tangy drink.

 

“So, Robert, what news do you bring me?” she asked, stretching out on the lounge chair.

 

Spikes sat next to her and ran his hands down her legs, sighing contentedly as she looked at him, her lips pouting, her eyes filled with lust.

 

“Powderman succeeded in his mission today. It looks as if Wilmington is the actual target.”

 

“Excellent. Wilmington wasn’t hurt?”

 

“No, Powderman said he shot the glass out of his hand. Guess he might have some cuts from the glass shards.”

 

“That’s okay...So when is Powderman going to take care of Chris’ baggage?” Ella said, sipping the whiskey sour.

 

“Guy found out Wilmington has a doctor’s appointment tomorrow afternoon. Powderman will take care of everything while they are gone.”

 

“What if Chris isn’t the one driving Wilmington into town or the bitch and her whelp go with them?”

 

“Then Powderman will wait until the time is right. He knows what he’s doing Ella and he’s the best in the business.”

 

“I hope you’re right...how did you meet this Powderman anyway?” the woman said, placing her arm under her head as she moved her body seductively. She knew she was beautiful, that she could have any of these men, ready and willing to please her, but she wanted Chris Larabee. She smiled as she realized even when she had Chris there was no way she would stop enjoying sex with Spikes, Averil, or Royal. Chris would just have to realize she’d waited for him and now he had to share her with those who helped bring them back together.

 

“I’ve never met him...not face to face anyway. Powderman is just a code name to get in touch with him. I found him through a friend fifteen years ago and have used him for several jobs since then. He’s never failed me yet,” Spikes explained.

 

“Good, I can’t believe I’ll soon have my love back with me,” Ella said, standing and walking to the edge of the oval shaped pool.

 

‘Oh, Ella, if you only knew how many men would pay to have you as their lover,’ Spikes thought, licking his lips as he watched her dive into the pool. He refilled his glass and watched her swim several lengths of the pool before she came to the edge and placed her arms there while watching him.

 

“Care to join me, Robert?”

 

“I don’t have any trunks with me,” Spikes answered.

 

“What a shame...you know I could discard mine and maybe you wouldn’t feel so shy about skinny dipping,” Ella suggested and smiled as Spikes quickly began to undress.

 

“What if Royal and Averil return?”

 

“They can join us,” Gaines said as she pulled off the skimpy swimsuit and threw it on the deck, laughing as Spikes dove in and began to chase her across the pool.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris, Sarah, Nathan, Josiah and Ezra sat on the patio. Wilmington still slept soundly as the night sky became brighter with a luminescent moon surrounded by a blanket of crystalline stars. Adam was spending the night with the Tobin family but would be returning the following morning. The police had done a thorough job of going over the patio and finding the spent slug, but had turned up nothing on the hillside where Larabee had discovered the evidence of the hit man.

 

Sanchez and Jackson would be staying for the night in an effort to keep the family safe. The police would have a patrol car in the area at all times and be on the alert for suspicious people near the Larabee property. They’d been talking about ways to keep Wilmington safe and knew whoever was after him could make another attempt at any time.

 

Chris walked Standish to the door, thanking him for everything he’d done so far, including the information on Richard Barker. He stood in the doorway, watching the gambler walk to his Porsche and open the door. He knew the younger man would stop by Nettie Wells’ place and check on them.

 

“Ezra, call and let me know how Nettie is coping with her houseguest.”

 

“I will, Mr. Larabee. I will also endeavor to find out more about Ella Gaines and her cohorts. So far I’ve turned up nothing new on her newest beau.”

 

“There’s got to be something in there about Averil, besides that damn moniker he’s taken,” Larabee cursed.

 

“Yes, well, I was kind of thinking of adopting it. Handsome Ezra has a certain ring to it,” Standish said, smiling as he finally got into the car.

 

Chris shook his head as he turned back towards the house, hurrying towards the kitchen as he spotted the pale figure standing there. He grabbed Wilmington’s arms as his legs threatened to buckle and eased him into the kitchen and onto a chair as Jackson came into the house.

 

“Buck, you okay?” the paramedic in training asked.

 

“Head’s killing me,” the concussed man whispered, using his left hand to rub his temples.

 

“I’ll get you something...”

 

“Not...not yet, Nate. I’m okay...just need something to drink and talk to Chris.”

 

“What about?” Larabee asked, taking a bottle of water from the fridge as Jackson stood next to the trembling man.

 

“Time I went back home...”

 

“Don’t even think about it, Buck...”

 

“Chris, if someone’s trying to kill me I don’t want you, Sarah or Adam getting in the way. If I go back to my place at least it’ll only be me in danger.”

 

“Stop talking stupid, Buck. You can’t defend yourself...”

 

“I can get police protection, Chris,” Wilmington insisted taking the glass from his friend’s hand.

 

“You have that here, Buck. Look, we’re doing everything we can to make sure everyone’s safe. Josiah and Nathan are staying the night and the police are patrolling the district. You’re not going home...not until Dr. Midland gives you the okay and then only if the threat is no longer a problem. Shut up and listen, Buck!” Larabee warned as the man went to protest. “How long have we known each other?”

 

“More years than I want to admit sometimes,” Wilmington admitted.

 

“Right...years ago we made a pledge to always be there when we need each other whether the other man wanted it or not. Right now you need my...our help and whether you want it or not you’re stuck with it so sit back and stop arguing. This has and always will be your home as well as mine and Sarah’s. That goes for the rest of the guys too, Buck. I won’t let you turn your back on our friendship by letting you go home in an effort to keep us safe. Ain’t gonna happen, So take your pills and we’ll get you back to bed.”

 

“Hell, Larabee someone wound you up real tight. Damn near talked my head off.”

 

“Good, as long as you understood what I said!”

 

“Yeah...I did, and thanks, Chris. Just hope you don’t regret it!”

 

“I won’t...family, Buck, and you damn well better not forget it!” Larabee smiled as his long time friend smiled weakly at him.

 

Jackson stood back and let the two men talk things out. He knew Larabee would not allow their injured friend to leave the protection of his home and understood it would be the same if it happened to any of them. The seven really had become a family since Larabee hired the final member of the team. He just wished he knew where the hell Vin Tanner was and whether he was safe or not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin opened his eyes and shifted his body, wincing with the effort it took to move. He frowned when he noticed the empty spot beside him and quickly got to his feet. He searched the empty shack, cursing the weakness that had kept him dead to the world around him.

 

“Jackie!” he called as he hurried through the door.

 

“Jesus, Tex, give a girl a heart attack why don’t you,” Maynard said when she was nearly bowled over by the injured man.

 

“Sorry, didn’t know where you were...where were you anyway?”

 

“Went to check the jeep to see if we missed anything last night. How’s the arm feel?”

 

“Stiff. Did you find anything?”

 

“A few year old candy bars, but at least they should still be edible. Found a small creek on the other side of the trail...found some fruit there too,” Maynard said, handing him the red cross case filled with small purple fruit. “They are edible right?”

 

“Yes, they are,” Tanner said as he sat on the step. “How far is the creek?”

 

“About a fifteen minute walk. Here,” she said, handing him a bottle of cold water.

 

“Where’d you find this?”

 

“Hey, I still have my pack and I kept the bottle from the day we left the hotel. Figured we might need something to carry extra water in. Drink what you want and I’ll use the rest to clean your arm before we leave.”

 

“Alright,” Tanner said, tipping the bottle on his head and drinking half the bottle before taking a breath. He handed it back to the woman and smiled as he smacked his lips. “Thanks, I needed that!”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“Was there any sign of Mendoza’s patrols?” Tanner asked as she wet the bandage and eased it from the wound.

 

“No...I didn’t see anyone,” she told him. “Vin, this may hurt a bit.”

 

“Okay,” the tracker said as he felt her press against the tender area. He held his breath until she’d finished her ministrations and was glad when she placed a new piece of gauze over the wound.

 

“Done,” Maynard told him as she secured the bandage to the arm.

 

“Thanks, Jackie,” Tanner said as he pulled what was left of his shirt back on. He wiped at his forehead and smiled as she looked at him in concern.

 

“Maybe we should stay here a while longer?”

 

“No...need ta finish this and get back home. Got a feelin’ somethin’s gonna happen,” the sharpshooter explained.

 

“Need to finish this and get you to a hospital,” Maynard mumbled under her breath as she helped him to stand. “Are we taking Mendoza out tonight?”

 

“Gonna try. Slip in under cover of darkness and find out where he’s holding his main weapons. The man’s gotta have some explosives there and if we set some of it around the compound we might just have the element of surprise on our side.”

 

“The element of surprise won’t do us any good if you fall flat on your face. You know I could go in...”

 

“No!”

 

“Vin...”

 

“Yer not goin in alone, Jackie...ferget it. I can walk and use my arm, that’s all I need.”

 

“You always this stubborn, Tex?”

 

“Been told that a time or two. Now pick up that pack and let’s move out!”

 

“Bossy and a bear all at the same time. Alright, Tex, but don’t you go passing out on me!”

 

“Try not ta,” the injured man said as they hurried towards the jeep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah threw the wrapper into the waste basket, and watched impatiently as the home test ran its course. She looked at the test on the counter, smiling contentedly as she rubbed her still flat abdomen, knowing the results had confirmed her beliefs. The blue line was clear, and a new life was just beginning to grow inside her. Tomorrow night she would tell her husband and son. Her smile widened as she remembered telling Chris she was pregnant with Adam. She thought back to the day Vin took Adam fishing and wondered if she’d gotten pregnant that very day. As she smoothed the material of her negligee across her stomach she smiled and sighed happily.

 

‘Looks like we’ll be giving Adam his birthday wish after all,’ she thought as she placed the test  in the second drawer of the vanity. Turning out the lights, she missed seeing the wrapper fall on the floor as her negligee brushed against it. She returned to her bed and snuggled up to her sleeping husband, kissing his shoulder as she relaxed and closed her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris woke up at a little after four, wincing as his full bladder made itself known. He slid his legs over the edge and hurried across the room, closing the bathroom door as he barely made it inside.

 

‘Damn, shouldn’t have had that third drink,’ he thought, frowning as his eyes caught sight of something on the floor. He bent down and picked it up, realizing instantly what he was looking at and feeling the excitement building inside him. 

 

“Sarah,” he whispered and sat down on the toilet, a smile forming on his face. He didn’t know what the results were, but his gut told him they were going to have a child. He looked into the waste basket, but didn’t see the test itself. He stood up and looked in the mirror, smiling as he realized they could very well be having a baby. Chris looked towards the door and wanted so much to wake his wife and find out if she was truly pregnant, but stopped himself. He threw the wrapper in the waste basket and sat down once more as the thought of being a father again overwhelmed him. He felt tears in his eyes and reached for the box of tissues, but found it empty. Opening the second drawer his gaze fell on the home pregnancy test and the positive results.

 

“Oh, God, Sarah,” he thought as the tears slid down his face. They were going to have a baby, a new life to nurture and love. Chris closed the door quickly, washed his face and hurried back to bed, where his wife lay curled on her left side, facing the window as the bright moon framed her face in a perfect halo. He caught his breath at the almost serene beauty he beheld and knew he could never love anyone as much as he did this woman. She’d given him one child and now was carrying a second and he understood why she seemed to glow the last few days. Sliding down beside her he kissed her cheek before spooning up against her back and wrapped her in the protective circle of his arms.

 

“I love you, Sarah Connelly Larabee,’ he thought as he closed his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~`

He moved like a ghost, neither making a noise nor disturbing the earth underfoot. He was at one with the night, a dark soul that could never be cleansed, and didn’t expect any rewards in the afterlife if there was any. He lived for today, content in his dual life and hummed inaudibly as he set to work around the Larabee home. Several times a patrol car nearly caught him, but he’d ducked into the darker shadows as the car passed by. He could see two men inside the house and recognized them as part of Larabee’s team. If they were there tomorrow they would die with his targets, if not they would live to see another day. He slid a dual bottle under the front porch and set it to his remote timer. When the moment came the two liquids would mix thereby setting in motion and explosive that would destroy everything around it. There were six set up around the house and he knew once he hit the button it would be like an implosion in that the walls would fall inwards, causing the roof to collapse. However once that happened secondary explosions would be triggered, blowing some of the debris outwards away from the home. Finally done he placed a small tape deck near the open kitchen window. It was wired to his remote and would begin to play just before the Larabees found out just how dark the dark side could really be. He stood up and smiled as he walked away, whistling softly as the darkness swallowed him up.

 

Powderman was ready...death was just around the corner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ella Gaines and Jack Averil stood just inside the tree line overlooking the Larabee home. She’d convinced the man to bring her out here to watch the explosion that would soon take care of Sarah and Adam Larabee. She needed to see their demise for herself and she felt the excitement building in her body. Their car was parked over a mile down the road, away from prying eyes and nosy neighbors.

 

Ella lifted the binoculars to her eyes, but there was still no sign of life at the Larabee home. She felt Averil’s hand on her arm and smiled as he pointed across the street.

 

“I saw that and I’m sure so did Powderman. Robert says the man knows everything about his target and will make sure things go according to plan.”

 

“I hope he’s right, wouldn’t want anything to spoil your fun, Lover,” the man said as he continued to watch the woman’s body move in the clinging material of the mint green sundress she wore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris watched as the two police officers parked their car across the street. They’d be there until he returned from the hospital with Buck Wilmington. Josiah and Nathan were already at the office working with Ezra to search for anything they could find on the elusive Powderman. He turned towards the back of the house, smiling as he watched Sarah getting Adam his breakfast. He walked into the kitchen, pulling his wife to him and kissing her lips possessively as their son laughed.

 

“That’s gross...you’re too old to kiss!” the boy said, turning away and holding up his hands.

 

“Don’t knock it, Sport, Your mom’s one sexy babe,” Larabee said, wincing as Sarah smacked his shoulder. 

 

“Don’t mind your father, Adam, he’s being a bit of an...”

 

“Not being a bit of a nothing, but would love to have a bit...”

 

“Chris!” Sarah said, slapping his shoulder once more.

 

“Sorry, there’s just something about the way you look this morning...you’re practically glowing.” He looked towards the door as footsteps came towards them. “Good morning, Buck, how’re you feeling?”

 

“Feel okay, Chris...what’s got you in such high spirits this morning?” 

 

“Well, let’s see, I’m married to the most beautiful woman in the world and I guess I’m just in a good mood.”

 

“Damn, Sarah, you’d better get those cops in here!”

 

“Why? What’s wrong?” the woman asked, not sure if he was serious or not.

 

“Cause someone replaced our Chris with one of them Stepford wives...er husbands,” Wilmington said, sitting in the nearest chair.

 

“You’re just jealous Buck.”

 

“Jealous? Me? You should know I don’t have any reason to be jealous. I can have any woman...”

 

“Wrong, Buck,” Larabee said, wrapping his arms around his wife and placing his hands on her stomach. “You can’t have the one woman who God made perfectly. I already have her and I don’t have any plans of letting her go,” Larabee insisted.

 

“You won’t get any arguments from me there, Chris. She’s definitely a keeper...”

 

“Mommy’s a fish?” Adam asked, frowning at the ladies’ man.

 

“What makes you say that, Sport?” Larabee asked, smiling as his son looked confused.

 

“’member when Vin took me fishing?”

 

“Yes,” the blond answered.

 

“Well, that’s how I knew whether we had to throw a fish back. Vin would say it’s a keeper if it was big ‘nough, but Mommy’s not as big as Danny’s Mommy so why did Buck say she’s a keeper?”

 

“Hmm, Buck, care to explain that one?” Sarah asked, covering her husband’s hands with her own.

 

“Nope, think I’ll leave that one for Chris.”

 

“Adam, size doesn’t matter when it comes to a woman. If a man really loves her then that’s all that matters and your mother will always be a keeper to me...goes for you too, Sport. You’re a keeper too.”

 

Buck watched as Adam smiled and raced towards his father and mother. Larabee was the luckiest man in the world, and he felt a pang of jealousy as he looked towards his long time friend. ‘Will I ever meet a woman who captures my heart the way she has yours, Pard,’ he thought as Larabee scooped up his son and the trio embraced. A shudder raced through his body as he watched them, but he quickly shook it off as the clocked chimed nine times.

 

“Buck, do you want something to eat?” Sarah asked.

 

“No...stomach’s a bit queasy this morning. Think maybe I’ll wait until after I see Midland.”

 

“Alright, but you make sure you eat something light as soon as she’s finished. Chris, will you...”

 

“I’ll see to it, Honey,” Larabee assured her as he picked up the coffee cup and downed the contents.

 

“Alright, I’ll have lunch ready when you return. Anything in particular you’d like, Buck?”

 

“Well, I know it’s not Sunday, but I’d sure love to have...”

 

“Chicken and dumplings,” Chris and Adam finished for him and the four laughed.

 

“Chicken and dumplings it’ll be,” the woman said, smiling as she and Adam walked her husband and Wilmington to the door. They stood on the step, waving as the duo made it to the truck.

 

Chris opened the door and was about to climb into the driver’s seat, but was struck by the beauty of his wife and the innocence of his child. Without a word he walked back to the porch and up the three steps. He pulled her close, kissing her once more and smiling at the look on her face as he hugged his son and ruffled his hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack knew by the harsh breathing that the woman next to him was past angry as Larabee kissed his wife and son. He understood beyond a doubt that the blond haired man would pay for showing any emotions concerning his wife and son. Ella was not a forgiving woman when it came to her property and she considered Chris Larabee her property.

 

“She’ll pay for kissing him.”

 

“Ella,  hate to point this out, but I believe he was the one kissing her,” Averil said and realized he’d made a mistake when she turned a heated gaze in his direction. 

 

“He has to make her believe he loves her! Chris is a gentlemen and that’s why he married her. That kid is probably not even his. I’m going to free him from that bitch and we’ll be able to pick up where we left off. He loves me and just needs to get rid of them to realize it. That woman will not have her talons in my man much longer. Where is Powderman?”

 

“We won’t see him, Ella. He’s probably already set everything up and is just waiting for the right time to take them out!”

 

“Yeah, well, it won’t be soon enough for me!” the woman spat as she continued to watch the scene at the small house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Look after your mommy for me, okay, Sport?”

 

“Ah, Daddy, ya messed my hair,” the child said.

 

“Well it looks more like your daddy’s now, Adam,” Sarah explained of her husbands too short haircut.

 

“Hey, I’m letting it grow,” the blond said, kissing her once more before releasing her.

 

“Chris, we’ll be fine,” Sarah said as she saw the worry hidden beneath the smile on his face.

 

“Yeah...I know...the police are just across the street. If you need them just call them okay?” Larabee told her.

 

“I will, Chris. Now get going or Buck will be late for his doctor’s appointment.”

 

“I’m gone,” Larabee said. “I love you, Sarah.”

 

“I love you too, Chris Larabee,” the woman said, pulling her son to her side and waving as the blond finally got into the truck. They watched until the vehicle drove out of the yard and disappeared down the tree lined street. She looked towards the police car, waved at the plain clothed officers and went back into the house.

 

‘Oh, Chris, I can’t wait to tell you that you’re going to be a daddy again,’ she thought as she moved back to the kitchen, unaware of the danger headed their way.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris had watched through the rear view mirror until he drove out into the street. He saw the smile on his wife’s face and the hand that dropped to her stomach and wondered at the new life growing there. He wondered how long it would be before she told him and would it be with the same meal she’d made the first time. Baby beef liver, baby carrots and baby broiled potatoes. He’d never been a liver fan, but that night it tasted better than any T-bone steak he’d ever had.

 

“Penny for your thoughts, Pard.”

 

“Huh...what?” Larabee asked, smiling sheepishly as he realized he’d been thinking and missed what the other man was saying.

 

“You seemed like you were miles away,” the rogue said.

 

“Nah, just thinking about what it would be like to give Adam a brother or sister.”

 

“Uhoh, Chris got the daddy itch again. You talked to Sarah about whether she wants another one or not?”

 

“Yes, we’ve talked...and maybe even gone a little further,” the blond whispered.

 

“What? Hell! Is she pregnant? Why didn’t you say so?”

 

“Calm down Buck before you bust them stitches,” Larabee warned. “I found a home pregnancy test early this morning and it was positive...”

 

“Well, hell, STUD, congratulations. Just wait until we get home!”

 

“No! Buck, don’t say anything yet. I’m not supposed to know.”

 

“Shit,. Gonna be hard...think you can wait until she says something?”

 

“I don’t know,” Larabee said, a shiteater’s grin on his handsome face as he drove towards the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“He’s gone...it must be time,” Ella said, smiling expectantly at Averil.

 

“Robert said Powderman has a flair for the dramatic...so it could take some time, besides he’ll need to take care of those two cops first since he won’t want anyone near enough to help the woman and boy,” Averil explained.

 

“I just want them gone so Chris and I can get on with our lives. I can’t wait to see his face when he realizes we’re both free and can do as we please.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jerry Preston and Roland Donaldson watched as the elderly man walked towards their car. The man had long white hair hanging to his shoulders and carried a bronze lion head cane. They smiled as they heard the raspy voice whistling an old tune and the uttered curse as he dropped his cane at the back of their car.

 

“Hey old timer, you okay?” Roland asked as the old man came abreast of his window.

 

“...jus’ fine...dropped muh cane...cain’t move real quick no more...de camptown ladies...”

 

“Poor old coot can’t move very well,” Jerry said as they watched the man disappear just past the Larabee hone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Policeman’s gonna go bye bye...doo da...doo da. No more left of either boy...doo da, doo da,” Powderman continued to whisper the tune as he made his way towards the back of the Larabee home. He would make sure the police car went up just before the Larabee house did, and his tape would start to play at the same time. Within  a minute of the tape starting to play the first explosions would signal the end of the Larabee woman and her child. Timing was everything and he wanted to make sure, Chris Larabee was there to see the final demise of his hopes and dreams. It was part of the games he played and he would not deviate from those plans. He sat back to watch and listen, knowing it would be at least an hour before Robert Spikes contacted him to say the men were returning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stacey Midland smiled at the handsome man seated on the edge of the examination table. She’d been pleased to see things were healing properly and agreed to his going back to light duties by the end of the week. Buck argued that he was ready to go back now, but Midland insisted his body  needed a little more time. JD would also be returning to work, but had been given the same instructions. Sighing heavily, Wilmington slid to the floor and shook his head at the pretty physician.

 

“Now I know why Chris don’t like coming in here...”

 

“He doesn’t...you could’ve fooled me. I’m sure I’ve seen him several times over the last year,” Midland said.

 

“Ah, hell, doc, you know what I mean,” the rogue said as the woman helped him into his shirt.

 

“Yes, I do, Buck. You just take it easy on that arm. How are the headaches?”

 

“Not too bad...” The rogue smiled as Midland crossed her arms and stared at him. “Really, Doc, they’re getting better. I had one heck of a one yesterday, but it eased off pretty quick after I took one of those pills.”

 

“Are you resting like you should be?”

 

“Are you kidding? Sarah won’t let me lift a hand to help with anything.”

 

“Good. Alright, I want to see you back here in a week.”

 

“Okay...thanks, Doc.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Midland said as she watched the handsome man leave the room. She went back to her desk as she heard Larabee’s question.

 

“Well, Buck, what did she say?”

 

“She said everything’s going well and I can go back to light duties on Monday.”

 

“When do you come back to see her?”

 

“In a week. Amanda, can you make me an appointment for next Tuesday...late as you can, darlin’.”

 

“Sure, Buck,” the pretty blond said as she checked the appointment book. “You want to come in same time as JD?”

 

“Sure...makes it a lot easier,” Wilmington answered and waited for her to give him the card with the time and date on it. “Thanks, Darlin’.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Amanda Perkins said and watched the two handsome men left the office. ‘Nice...assets,’ she thought wistfully.

~~~~~~~~~~

Vin looked at the woman next to him as they finished hiding the jeep a mile south of the compound. They talked about the best way to get into the compound and get to the munitions building and then to Mendoza during the disturbance created by the explosions. It would be hard to get the man out of the compound, through the fields and finally to the jeep without being caught by his patrols, but they were ready to try it. The plan was to get within striking distance and then wait until the cover of darkness to strike fast and furious.

 

“You sure you’re up to this, Tex?” Maynard asked worriedly.

 

“Yeah...yeah, I’m fine,” the tracker lied. Truth was his entire body ached and his head felt ready to explode, but years of mental training had long since taught him to ignore his body and let his mind work overtime at keeping him on his feet.

 

“Sure, and I’m Queen Latifa...”

 

“Ya are...damn...pleased ta meetcha, Queenie,” the Texan teased as they moved through the thick undergrowth.

 

Jackie couldn’t help but smile at the way Tanner turned her quips back on her so easily. She was amazed at the man’s instincts and understood he could read the trail as if he was born on it. There was something about this quiet man that set her at ease and she wondered just how he’d come to be so good at the things he did.

 

“Coming, Queenie?” the sharpshooter asked.

 

“Right behind, you, Tex,” she answered and fell into step with him. Something told her that it was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris looked at the man seated next to him and smiled as he drove towards his home. He’d made a quick stop at Delvechio’s and picked up a bouquet of roses and a box of Belgium chocolates for his wife. He’d also picked up a kite for his son and looked forward to flying it in the backyard that afternoon. Buck simply smiled and shook his head at his best friend’s expressions of love.

 

“She’s gonna know that you know when she sees the flowers and chocolates,” the rogue said as they neared the street where the Larabee’s house was located.

 

“Yes...probably, but right now I’m just so damned excited I need to do something special for her and Adam.”

 

“Guess so, Stud, they deserve to be spoiled and you’ve been doing a wonderful job of that.”

 

“God, Buck, things have been going so well for us,” he whispered as the phone on the seat began to ring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The time has come to see the fire...doo da, doo da. Powderman done his job for hire....doo da...doo da. Goin ta push the button now...doo da, doo da, send them both to the hereafter now...oh de doo da day...” he pushed the first of many buttons on the remote and watched as his work blossomed before his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah moved into the bedroom and looked at the bed she shared with her husband. They’d made love so many times there and she never tired of his hands touching her body, his lips pressed against hers, and most of all the feeling when he buried himself deep inside her. Her hand instinctively went to her stomach once more as if she could feel the life growing inside her. Tonight she would tell her husband and son of the miracle given to them.

 

“Mommy,” Adam called hurrying into the room.

 

“What’s wrong, Adam?”

 

“I hear something.”

 

“You hear something? What is it?”

 

“I’m not sure, Mommy...a funny voice and he’s singing about you and me and Daddy.”

 

Sarah frowned as she saw the fear on her son’s face as she hurried out of the room and moved towards the kitchen with her son. She heard the distinctive sound of a male voice with a strange accent singing a familiar tune, but the words were wrong. She grabbed for the phone and hit the speed dial as she grabbed Adam’s hand and hurried towards the front of the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris reached for the phone and held it to his ear as he drove towards his home. “Larabee...”

 

“Chris...”

 

“Sarah, what’s wrong?” the blond asked, hearing the tension in her voice.

 

“I don’t know...something...someone’s singing...”

 

“Singing...”

 

“Campdown races...OH MY GOD!” Sarah screamed as the sound of an explosion ripped through the air.

 

“Jesus Christ! Sarah, where are you?”

 

“Chris what’s wrong?” Wilmington asked as they drove nearer the street and a fireball shot up from the car parked across from the Larabee home.

 

“Chris...the car just exploded!”

 

“I know...where are you and Adam?” the blond asked as he turned into his yard.

 

“We’re in the house...the song is louder...threatening us with an explosion....Where are you?” her voice trembled with fear as she pulled her shaking son towards her.

 

“I’m just coming into the yard honey...GET OUT NOW!” As the words left his mouth a scream followed right behind it as Chris saw his life, his world, his reason for living crumble before his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~

As if sensing imminent danger Sarah pulled her son to her and raced towards the front of the house just as the first of several explosions shook her home to its very foundations.

 

“CHRIS!” she screamed as an invisible force threw her and her child across the room. She landed hard against the coffee table and felt the air leave her lungs. She looked at her child as tears of pain and fear formed in her eyes. Adam’s eyes were closed and she grabbed him to her as a screeching sound came from above. She tried to stand, but her body refused to obey the demands she gave it. She pulled her son towards her, crying for him to wake up, yet knowing in her heart the body she held was lifeless and her wonderful child, her gift from above had been taken from her as fire began to engulf everything around her.

 

“I LOVE YOU CHRIS LARABEE!” she screamed as the screeching sound from above grew in intensity and the ceiling groaned as the walls collapsed and it rained down upon her. Sarah Connelly Larabee died clutching her son to her breast and never felt the flames that soon engulfed her and her child’s lifeless body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ella smiled as she watched the scene below her. Powderman had promised the woman and child would die and from the minute the first explosion sounded she knew he would accomplish what she hired him to do. The sound echoed and re-echoed around her as the second, third, fourth and fifth explosions sounded, engulfing the house in flames as the walls seemed to crumble in on itself. She felt a ripple of excitement race through her as she watched her hopes and dreams come true. Chris Larabee would soon be free of his so called loving wife and child, clearing the way for her to take her rightful place in his life. She watched in horrified fascination as her future husband ran towards the house.

 

“Stay back, Lover!” she called and turned an angry glare at Averil as he placed his hand over her mouth.

 

“Someone will hear you!” the man warned and watched her relax.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“SARAH!” Chris shouted as he heard her scream his name. The first explosion ripped through the air as he pulled the truck to a stop and climbed out.

 

“CHRIS...NO!” Wilmington cried as Larabee moved towards the house. He couldn’t tear his eyes from the crumbling building...the deafening sound of explosions echoing through the air as he fumbled with his left hand to open the door.

 

Larabee raced towards his home, oblivious of the man screaming his name behind him and the debris that shot past him. His eyes on the house as fire shot through the windows and the walls crumbled to the ground. A third, fourth, and fifth explosion sounded, as the distraught man raced towards the front door. With twenty feet between him and the death of his dream a sixth explosion occurred sending the front door straight at the running man.

 

Wilmington finally made it out of the truck and called Larabee’s name as the burning door flew towards him. He watched the blond’s arms come up and would never be able to understand how he survived the blow that struck both his arms. The blond was thrown backwards and landed hard on the driveway as the scent of burning wood, plastic, and other material reached him. Sirens sounded in the distance as he made his way towards the struggling blond.

 

“STAY DOWN, CHRIS!” Wilmington ordered as Larabee pushed the door from his body. Buck grabbed his sling and quickly put out the flames that were eating away at the material of his friend’s shirt. He watched in horror as the blond tried to stand and move towards the house once more. Tears flowed from his eyes as he pulled his arm from his sling and wrapped both his arms around the man’s chest.

 

“GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME BUCK! I GOTTA GET TO THEM...THEY’RE ALIVE!”

 

“NO, CHRIS!” Wilmington screamed above the roar of flames and approaching sirens.

 

“GODDAMN YOU, BUCK...THEY’RE ALIVE...YOU HEAR ME! I NEED TO GET TO THEM!” Larabee sobbed as he continued to fight his friend’s hold on him. He broke free for a second, but Wilmington’s quick action brought them both to the ground.

 

“...get off me you bastard...” the hysterical man moaned as tears flowed form his eyes. “I can...I can sa...save them...Buck....Please!”

 

“You can’t, Chris...they’re gone...” the big hearted man cried as he tried to keep the blond on the ground.

 

“NOOOOOOOOO!”

 

The scream was one of anguish and pain, so filled with hatred it burned Wilmington to the core. He held his friend as Larabee’s struggles grew weaker.

 

“...can’t be gone...can’t...gonna have a baby...please, Buck...”

 

“I know, Chris, I know,” the ladies man said watching as the fire destroyed his best friend’s hopes and dreams. He knew his friend was unconscious and he sat back, pulling the injured man into his arms and letting the tears flow. Blood and tears covered most of the handsome face, and Wilmington also noted burns on the blond’s bare forearms.

 

“I’m sorry, Chris...so sorry...DAMN IT HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM!” he screamed as he tightened his grip on his friend’s body in his arms. The day had started out with such promise and had been shattered by the explosions that rocked the usually peaceful neighborhood. Buck looked up as he heard the police car and fire trucks turn into the driveway, but he didn’t move. He didn’t hear the people speaking to him, didn’t feel anything but a numbness so deep he was sure he’d never feel anything again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“He wasn’t supposed to be hurt! How could Powderman let this happen? I want that bastard dead!” Ella screamed as Averil pulled her towards their car.

 

“Ella, he couldn’t have known Larabee would get there so quickly!”

 

“He fucking well should’ve known! That sonofabitch is being well paid to do the damn job and do it right. He’s going to pay for this mistake, Jack, and I’ll see to it myself if I have to!”

 

“Ella...”

 

She rounded on him, eyes glittering like ice in the sun, nostrils flaring as she took a deep breath. Her hands motioned to the scene they just left as her face shone with anger.

 

“He could have been killed!” she snarled, refusing to believe that her beloved could already be dead for all she knew.

 

“I know, Ella, but there’s nothing you can do about that right now! We need to stay out of the picture for at least another month. If anyone realizes you were in Billings when the Larabees died they’ll focus their investigation on you! You’re this close to having the man you say you love...”

 

“...I do love him!”

 

“Then stick with your plan and wait until the heat dies down,” Averil warned and saw a smile form on her face.

 

“That’s too funny, Jack,” she laughed.

 

“What?”

 

“Heat...dies down...hmm the heat is the reason they died down there,” she said as she linked her arm through his once more and hurried towards her car. She’d have to find out how Chris Larabee was doing and she’d go into the hospital to do it if she had to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sir!” a policeman said, touching the dark haired man’s left shoulder. He’d been the first one on the scene and while his partner checked the burning patrol car he’d moved to speak to the man seated on the ground. There was no response, not even a flicker of recognition as the officer knelt in front of him. James Richardson knew the signs of shock and also understood the importance of getting the man to release the body next to him. He looked up as the firemen began to work on putting out the flames behind him.

 

“Sir, we need to get you and your friend away from the house. Do you understand?” Still no answer as an ambulance pulled into the yard. He recognized the paramedics and motioned them over.

 

“What have we got, James,” Frank Parker asked as he hurried towards him.

 

“Not sure, looks like they’re both hurt, but this guy won’t let go and I can’t get a response from him,” Richardson explained, reaching out to take the gun from the shoulder holster on the unconscious man.  

 

“Do you know his name?” Parker asked as his partner joined him.

 

“What’ve we got, James?” Elizabeth Clarke asked, placing more equipment beside the two injured men.

 

“Beth, you guys need to get them back!” the Fire Chief called as the second squad arrived.

 

“We’re trying, Craig!” Clarke assured her husband.

 

“Sir! Can you hear me? I need you to let us take your friend and get you both out of the way so the firemen can do their job,” Parker explained.

 

“What’s your name?” Clarke asked softly, smiling at the handsome, soot covered face.

 

“...Buck...”

 

“Buck...I need you to let us look at your friend okay. He’s hurt and we want to help him,” Clarke told him.

 

“...can’t...all gone...burnt his so...soul outta h...him...”

 

“Who burnt his soul out of him,” Parker asked not understanding the mumbled words, yet knowing how important it was to keep the man talking.

 

“In there...Sarah...Adam...baby...in there...” Wilmington said, nodding his head as he felt his heart breaking as the firemen fought the blaze.

 

“There are people in there?” Richardson asked, turning and swallowing the lump that formed in his throat.

 

“...yes...burned...tried to save them...but...he got h...hurt,” Wilmington’s flat toned voice continued to speak of the tragedy tearing at him.

 

“Let Craig know there were people inside, James!” Clarke ordered as she tried to examine the injured blond.

 

“On it!” Richardson agreed, standing and hurrying towards the Fire Chief.

 

“Alright, Buck, we’re going to get you both out of here now, okay?” Parker asked as they pried the man’s fingers apart, releasing the blond into Clarke’s waiting hands.

 

“Get a backboard and C collar over here now!” Beth called as a second paramedic squad joined them. She ducked as a small explosion sent debris skywards once more.

 

“Beth, you really need to get them back!” Clarke shouted.

 

“We’re doing our best, Craig. Just need to get this one on a backboard!”

 

“...Chris...”

 

“Pardon me?” the female paramedic asked.

 

“Chris...his name is Chris...he’s hurt...gonna be hard on him...don’t know where V...Vin is...”

 

“What have we got, Beth?” Bill Thorne asked as he handed Parker the C-collar.

 

“Not sure yet, need to get...” again she moved to cover her patient as another whistling explosion sounded from the ruined structure. “We need to move them now. You and Gary take Buck,” she said pointing to the dark haired man.

 

“Right,” Gary Smith agreed.

 

“He’s in shock,” Parker told them as he wrapped the C-collar around the patient’s neck and helped logroll him onto the backboard.

 

“Buck, are you hurt?”

 

“No...from before,” the ladies man said as he tried to stand.

 

“Let us help you,” Smith told him.

 

“Can’t leave...Chris...”

 

“You’re not. We’re just moving back so the firemen can do their job, okay?” Thorne assured him.

 

“...Chris coming t...too...?”

 

“Sure is...Beth and Frank are putting him on the stretcher right now, but we need to take care of you. Okay?” Bill explained as he moved away from the heat of the fire.

 

“I’m f...fine...”

 

“Why don’t you just let us take a look,” Smith told him as they settled the man onto a stretcher and began setting up an IV. He knew his partner was taking vitals and watched his patient’s reactions. The man was definitely in shock, and needed to be treated for it. He also needed to check the right arm as blood showed through the bandaging there. He looked at the man’s face and shook his head. There were tears running from the blue eyes as Wilmington watched the other team working on his friend.

 

 

“I’ll get his vitals, Frank,” Clarke said as she watched Parker set up an IV.

 

“Shit!”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“His arms are burnt pretty bad...second...maybe even third degree,” the paramedic warned as he showed his partner the injured arms.

 

“There’s some on his chest as well. Take his wedding ring off!” Clarke said as she opened the short sleeved shirt. She continued to get the vitals, noting his oxygen saturation was low, while her partner searched for an area to start the IV. “We need to let Saint Vincents know we have a trauma burn victim...” she was cut off by a harsh moan from her patient as she slipped an oxygen mask over the blond’s mouth and nose.

 

“He’s coming round,” Parker said as the eyes began to move beneath the closed lids. He removed the ring and knew he had to get the IV started. The hands and arms were out and he checked the neck, setting up for an IV in the outer jugular. He knew he’d have to cut away the pants to get a second one going in the leg. Without a word he knew what his partner was up to and continued to work on his part. He monitored the injured man’s airway, making sure his breathing was still okay.

 

 

Chris knew he was waking up, but didn’t understand why his arms and chest burned with a heat that seared his skin. He tried to move, yet something seemed to restrain him and he frowned, wincing at the pain lancing through his skull. He heard voices speaking to him, but nothing was clear, except the burning sensation, worse than a thousand needles sticking into his skin. He heard harsh breathing and suddenly realized it was escaping from his own throat as he fought to open his eyes. Something cool washed over his heated skin and he moaned at the simple effort to relieve the burn. His eyes finally opened and he gazed into concerned brown eyes as he tried to move.

 

“W...what hap...happened...God....” he groaned as the burning pain continued unabated.

 

“Easy, Chris, you were hurt...but we’ll get you to Saint Vincents as quickly as we can,” Parker soothed as he established the IV and secured it in place.

 

“Sarah...kill me...told her not hu...hurt a...again,” the blond mumbled as more cool liquid washed over his chest. He felt tears in his eyes as the pain intensified and his left arm was examined. He closed his eyes as the woman placed a gauze pad on his head and wondered what happened this time. He gritted his teeth and felt the welcoming blackness reaching for him, but something kept him from reaching the pain free safe haven and his eyes shot open as a strangled scream escaped his mouth.

 

“SARAH!”

 

 

The sound tore at Wilmington’s heart and he tried to come off the stretcher as Larabee struggled with the restraints and paramedics tending him.

 

“Chris!” the gentle rogue let the tears fall as he heard his friend call for his wife.

 

“Easy, Buck, there’s nothing you can do for him right now,” Smith said as they moved the stretcher towards the ambulance.

 

“No...no...need to be here for him,” Wilmington said, but felt his own strength dwindling as he tried to sit up further. ‘I’m so sorry, Chris. My fault...all my fault’ he thought as he looked at the destroyed home, the shattered life...all because someone wanted him dead. He didn’t feel them lift the stretcher into the ambulance as his body and mind combined to send him into blessed oblivion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something was wrong, but he could not put his hand on what it was. The intangible connection he had with Chris Larabee was screaming through his mind. There was pain...some of it his own, but most belonged to his friend. He stopped, holding his breath as a feeling of terror and loss washed through him, leaving him weak and disoriented.

 

“Vin...easy...come on...breathe damn it!”

 

“Jack...Jackie...”

 

“Sit down!” she ordered, leading him towards a large rock hidden beneath the trees and off the trail.

 

Vin couldn’t think past the flames searing his skull. He’d known he shared something unique with Larabee, but had never felt it this much. Chris was in pain...of that he was certain, but there was more to it than just physical well being. Something was gone, something that made the man who he was and right now Tanner could not get past the feeling of total loss screaming through the connection. He held his head and tried to force his mind to clear, knowing a woman depended on him to help her with something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“SARAH!” Larabee screamed again, his eyes wide open and staring. They were gone from him now...how could he live without his heart and soul. They’d been taken from him. He felt a warmth spread through his body and knew they’d given him something to help with the pain, but he didn’t want it. He deserved what he got...whatever physical pain he felt was nothing compared to the loss he felt deep inside and it cut him to the core.

 

Frank nodded that he was ready as Clarke covered the injured man with a sterile burn sheet. They’d cut away his shirt and revealed the angry burns to the man’s chest. Next they soaked the sheet in sterile saline, making sure his arms and chest were covered. Finally the patient was ready for transport and the two paramedics guided the gurney towards the waiting ambulance. He glanced at his watch, shocked to see less than fifteen minutes had passed since they arrived on the scene. The patient’s wounds were dressed, the burns covered with gauze, the IV secured in place, and oxygen feeding through the mask.

 

Beth climbed in with the patient as Frank closed the doors and raced to the front of the ambulance. He climbed in and turned on the siren as Beth continued to monitor their patient.

 

Beth checked the IV lines and made sure everything was secure as her partner called Saint Vincents to tell them they were on their way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Vin, shit...come on, Tex, you need to breathe!”

 

“I’m...okay...” the tracker assured her as he was finally able to get his emotions and breathing under control.

 

“Sure you are. What the hell happened? Where are you hurt?”

 

“Not me...Chris...something’s happened ta him.”

 

“Damn, I hate to tell you this, Tex, but you’ve gotta cut that connection before it kills you,” Maynard told the pale sharpshooter.

 

“I’m okay, Jackie...whatever happened is over and I can’t do a damn thing about it. We need ta finish this and go home!”

 

“I won’t argue with you there,” she agreed and helped steady the man as he got to his feet. “Although it might be a better idea for me to go in alone and set things up.”

 

“No...we been though all this. We go tagether!”

 

“Alright, but you better be able to keep up with me!”

 

“I will...let’s go!” The tracker said, once more taking the lead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stacey Midland looked up as the first patient was wheeled into the ER. She’d been told what to expect, but was still surprised as she looked at the man on the stretcher. Not even the mask covering his face could hide his identity from her.

 

“Bill, put him in two!” Midland ordered as she followed the first team. “What have we got?”

 

Bill Thorne rattled off the vitals as Midland, Smith and another nurse transferred Wilmington onto the hospital bed. The physician knew they were dealing with shock and adjusted the IV flow accordingly as a nurse quickly removed the bandage from the right arm. She heard the paramedics leave, but didn’t acknowledge it as she watched the patient’s eyes flutter open.

 

“I thought I told you I wanted to see you in a week.”

 

“Did...oh God, Doc. Chris?”

 

“Easy, Buck. We’ll let Chris know you’re here...”

 

“...no, Chris is hurt...Sarah and Adam...”

 

“Well, I’m sure Chris will be here any minute,” she said, realizing the handsome blond must be the burn victim. She placed a hand on her patient’s shoulder as he sobbed uncontrollably. “Easy, Buck, we’ll do everything we can for Chris...”

 

“No...don’t under...understand, Doc...Sarah and Adam...my fault...my fault...never forgive myself...”

 

She knew the dark haired man was in shock and could not understand what he was saying. She watched as a nurse hooked up several monitors and took blood samples as Wilmington again lost consciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jacob Bledsoe had been a doctor for nearly twenty four years. His specialty was burns and the treatment of them. He was a board-certified plastic surgeon with additional years of specialized training in burn therapy and six years experience in burn patient care. He was proud of the hospital’s Burn Unit and the doctors, nurses, and therapists who worked there. He knew the patient they were expecting had second degree, possibly third degree burns on his chest and arms and would need his specialty.  He signed the papers on the desk and handed them back to the nurse as the ER doors burst open and the gurney was pushed through. The special room for treating burn patients in the ER was already set up and Bledsoe hurried towards the stretcher.

 

“Trauma three has already been set up for him. Come on people, let’s get things moving. What have we got Beth?”

 

“Second, possibly third degree burns on his arms and chest. Some minor burns on his hands and face. Airway is still good but oxygen saturation is still registering at 93. Possible broken ribs and a laceration to the right temple.”

 

“Let’s get him on the table! On three, one, two, three!” the burn specialist ordered as Parker began reading off the vitals.

 

“Blood Pressure is 90 over 60, pulse is...”

 

Bledsoe listened to the readings and the treatments the paramedics had performed on site as he began his own initial evaluation of the victim. He watched as the nurses, Marilyn Hollister, and Gail Collins, cut the remaining clothes from the injured man’s body. A third nurse, Marcia Hillcrest, was busy taking blood samples. He heard the paramedic’s leave, but didn’t take the time to acknowledge them as he lifted the burn sheet from the man’s upper body. Blisters had already formed on both arms and the right side of the chest.

 

“Shit! We’re dealing with at least second degree burns here. Push the fluids and make sure there’s a room available in the burn unit!” the specialist ordered as the nurses continued to work on the unconscious man. He knew they were probably dealing with other injuries, but for now the burns took precedence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stacey Midland walked to the desk and picked up the phone there. She knew the number for The Firm’s office and hit the buttons impatiently. She looked at the ring in her hand and knew she could give it to one of Larabee’s friends and it would be kept safe until he was well enough to wear it again. The call went through and she leaned wearily against the desk as she waited for it to be answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ezra, if you’re not doing anything would you mind answering that?” Jackson asked.

 

“Why, Mr. Jackson, I do believe Mr. Wilmington’s malady is affecting you,” the conman said as the phone rang once more.

 

“What malady would that be?” the paramedic in training asked with a smile.

 

“Why the malady of broken appendages,” Standish answered as he lifted the receiver. “Standish...yes Dr. Midland...How bad?...We’ll be right down...”

 

“Ez?” Sanchez asked as the young man’s face paled considerably.

 

“That was Dr. Midland...Buck and Chris...”

 

“What about them?” Jackson asked, his stomach roiling as he realized there could be only one reason for the younger man’s shocked face.

 

“There was an explosion...Chris and Buck are hurt.”

 

“They at Saint Vincents?” Sanchez asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Alright, come on!” the ex-preacher said, grabbing his keys and hurrying towards the door.

 

“Did she say where the explosion took place and does Sarah know?”

 

“No,” Standish answered.

 

“We’ll call her from the hospital as soon as we know what’s happening,” Jackson told him, punching the button for the elevator.

 

The phone rang behind them and the trio was unsure whether or not to answer it, but Sanchez hurried back into the office and picked up the receiver.

 

“Sanchez...yes Orrin...the hospital just called and we...yes...alright, we’ll be right up.”

 

“Josiah, what’s wrong?” Jackson asked.

 

“Orrin wants to see us.”

 

“Does he know about Chris and Buck?”

 

“Yes...that’s why he wants to see us,” the older man answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Orrin stood and walked to the window overlooking the city he loved so much. Normally this sight soothed his nerves, but today it only held sadness. He’d been unsure of how to handle telling the men of Larabee’s team, but knew it would have to be face to face. The call from Robert Miller had stabbed through his chest, sharper than any knife would’ve felt. How could this have happened? He turned towards the door as three men entered his office.

 

“Orrin, what’s going on?” Jackson demanded impatiently.

 

“Sit down, Boys,” the older man ordered, dropping wearily into his own chair as the men looked at him.

 

“Orrin...”

 

“Just a minute, Josiah,” Travis said, reaching across the desk and grabbing several tissues. Her knew the trio were anxious to get to the hospital, but they needed to know the devastation surrounding the injured men. “I just got off the phone with Robert Miller...”

 

“Did he have any information about the explosion?” Standish asked, frowning as their employer held up his hands.

 

“The explosion...God...”

 

“Orrin?” Sanchez said, nothing how hard the man tried to keep his emotions in check.

 

“Sorry, look, the explosion took place at Chris’ home.”

 

“Jesus! How bad?” Jackson asked.

 

“Bad. The house was totally engulfed in flames and the roof had collapsed by the time the fire department and police arrived. The patrol car assigned to watch the house was also destroyed and the two officers are dead.”

 

“Lord have mercy,” the ex-preacher whispered, crossing himself as he waited for Travis to continue.

 

“I know Chris and Buck were both taken to the hospital and I know you boys want to go there, but...” the older man stood up and turned away as his heart broke for the senseless loss of life.

 

“Mr. Travis, what are you trying to tell us?” Standish asked, swallowing the lump in his throat as he realized there was only one thing that could affect the man so badly right now. “Sarah and Adam?”

 

“Oh, Jesus!” Jackson said as the older man’s shoulders shook with the effort it took not to show his emotions.

 

“They found two bodies a few minutes ago. Robert said the coroner is there and that it was an adult and a child.”

 

“God, no!” Sanchez said, sorrow and pain evident in the moisture laden blue eyes.

 

“They were just inside the living room,” the older man explained as he turned to face the three men. “They haven’t confirmed it yet, but Robert says the child was clutched against the adult’s chest. The coroner will perform an autopsy to be sure, but...”

 

“Does Chris know?” Standish asked, swiping at the moisture evident in his eyes.

 

“No...least I don’t think so. One of Robert’s men said he was unconscious in Buck’s arms when he arrived.”

 

“Jesus, this is too much,” Jackson said, feeling like someone had gut punched him.

 

“I know...I wanted you boys to hear it from me...”

 

“We need to let Nettie Wells know,” Sanchez said.

 

“I was going to drive out there and pick them up,” Travis said.

 

“I’ll go with you, Mr. Travis,” Standish said and saw the grey haired man nod slightly.

 

“Thanks, Ezra. Nathan, Josiah, we’ll see you at the hospital in an hour or so.”

 

“Okay, Orrin,” Sanchez said as the four men hurried out of the office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive to the hospital was a solemn one as Nathan and Josiah thought about the events leading them to this point in time. Buck and JD’s injuries, the second attempt on Buck’s life, and now an explosion that had devastating effects on all of them.

 

“Nathan, are you okay?” Sanchez asked, glancing sideways at his friend as a heavy sigh escaped him.

 

“Ask me again later, Josiah, right now I don’t know how I feel or what to think. I keep thinking about Sarah and Adam and how senseless this whole thing is. I feel like screaming...”

 

“I know what you mean brother, but we need to stay strong for Chris’ sake.”

 

“And Buck’s, ‘cause if this has anything to do with the attempts on his life he’s going to need help too.”

 

“Buck’s always been a part of Chris’ life and he’s been there from the beginning of his relationship with Sarah...”

 

“Shit!”

 

“What’s wrong?” Sanchez asked worriedly.

 

“Hank...”

 

“Oh, Hell, that sonofabitch is going to be trouble,” the ex-preacher said of Chris’ father in law. The man held a grudge and no matter what they did his hatred of his daughter’s husband had escalated to a point where he cut them out of his life.

 

“Chris won’t have to face the bastard alone!” Jackson vowed as Sanchez pulled into the hospital parking lot.

 

“Amen to that, brother,” the older man agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Orrin drove along the country road until he came to the turnoff leading towards the Wells’ farm. He knew the man beside him was unusually quiet, but understood the necessity for it. Taking a deep breath he shook off the horror biting at his gut and drove up the tree lined driveway to the small, well kept house. He parked in front of the house and turned to see the younger man swipe at his eyes.

 

“Ezra, are you sure you want to come in here with me?”

 

“Mr. Travis, I assure you I am quite ready,” the gambler said as he placed the silk hanky back in his pocket and opened the door. He stood for several seconds, breathing deeply of the fresh country air before following the older man to the door.

 

Orrin took a deep breath and reached for the old fashioned door knocker. The sound was loud in the unusually silent air and he wondered if the animals were mourning the passing of a woman and child not far from this very spot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Casey?”

 

“I got it, Aunt Nettie. JD, you stay where you are!” the young woman warned as Dunne tried to move past her.

 

“Dr. Midland said I’m doing fine, Casey...”

 

“No, JD, she said you were doing better. That doesn’t mean you’re fine. Now sit down while I answer the door before whoever it is grows too old to knock again!”

 

“Damn...”

 

“I heard that, young man!”

 

“Sorry, Ma’am,” Dunne said, sinking back in the chair and crossing his arms.

 

Casey smiled and kissed his forehead before she hurried towards the front door and opened it. “Oh!” she said, surprised to see the two men standing there. “Mr. Travis, Ezra, please come in.”

 

“Thank you, Casey,” the older man said, a weak smile on his face as he entered the country house.

 

“Who is it, Casey?”

 

“It’s Orrin Travis and Ezra Standish, Aunt Nettie,” the young woman answered. “Please, come in. JD’s in the living room.”

 

“Actually, we’d like to speak to all of you,” Travis explained as they moved into the house.

 

“Orrin, what’s wrong?” Dunne asked, noting the way the older man’s shoulder’s slumped. “Oh...shit!  Buck! Is he okay?”

 

“What’s going on?” Nettie asked, wiping her hands on a flowered cloth as she entered the living room.

 

“I’m afraid there’s been...”

 

“It is Buck, isn’t it? Where is he?” Dunne asked, worried about his roommate and best friend, standing and looking at the two newcomers.

 

“Sit down, JD,” Travis ordered. “Buck and Chris are in the hospital.”

 

“Oh, Lord in heaven. What happened? Does Sarah know?” Nettie asked, dropping the cloth on the coffee table. She looked at the older man and the solemn faced southerner and knew there was more they needed to say, but something told her she really didn’t want to hear it.

 

Orrin Travis moved towards the woman and took her hands as they sat on the flowered sofa. He looked into her eyes and knew what he was about to say would devastate her.

 

“Nettie, Sarah and Adam...”

 

“Where are they Orrin?” then woman asked softly.

 

“There was an explosion at the house. From what Robert Miller told me there were two people in the house when it happened. An adult and a child...we think it was Sarah and Adam...”

 

“But you’re not sure! It could be somebody else! Right? It could be!” Casey said, tears slipping from her eyes as JD pulled her close.

 

“We won’t know for sure until the coroner gets back to us. They need to perform an autopsy and will probably use dental work to identify the victims,” Standish explained as silent tears fell from the older woman’s eyes.

 

“Chris and Buck?” Nettie asked, feeling as if the world had just gone to hell.

 

“We’re not sure. Nathan and Josiah are on the way to the hospital,” Travis answered.

 

“Then that’s where I want to be...need to be,” Wells said, releasing the older man’s hand and looking at her own hands.

 

“I’m going too,” Dunne agreed and saw Casey nod as she wiped away her tears.

 

“Alright, Ezra, will you drive Casey’s car?” Travis asked.

 

“Certainly,” the conman said, standing and waiting for the others to get ready.

 

“My stars...I have a cake in the oven,” Nettie said as she walked into the kitchen and let the tears fall. She moved to the stove and opened the door. Pulling the partially cooked blueberry cake from the range she  placed it on the counter and watched as the batter dripped over the side. She knew she was moving on automatic right now as she turned off the oven and reached for the cloth hanging from the rack above the sink.

 

“Aunt Nettie...”

 

“Oh, Casey...Not Sarah and Adam!” she sobbed as the younger woman moved towards her. “They can’t be gone...Adam was coming over tomorrow to help me in the garden. Sarah and Chris were coming for dinner! God! NO! It can’t be them! It can’t be!”

 

“I know...I can’t believe it either,” Casey cried as she looked at the ruined cake on the counter. “And they could still be wrong. Maybe it wasn’t Sarah and Adam!”

 

“Who...who else would’ve been in their house, Casey? They found two bodies...adult and child...it...it had to be them...God help me I don’t want to believe it, but I know in my heart it was them and I know Chris is going to be devastated and he’ll need all of us to help him through this!”

 

“We...we’ll be there, Aunt Nettie...all of us...he won’t have to face this alone!”

 

“Thank you, Child,” the older woman said, wiping away the evidence of her tears and turning towards the door. “We need to get to the hospital.”

 

“Ezra’s driving us in my car. Mr. Travis is going to pick up his wife and they’ll meet us at the hospital.”

 

“Make sure the back door’s locked up, Casey.”

 

“Already done, Aunt Nettie. Come on...let’s go.”

 

“Okay...” the older woman said, flicking at the hair that managed to escape the tight bun at the back of her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miller made sure there were officers stationed at the hospital to guard Buck Wilmington and Chris Larabee. The attempts on Wilmington’s life necessitated they treat this as attempted murder, arson until proven wrong. The hospital staff were ordered to report any calls asking about the condition of the two injured men. The Fire Chief was still inspecting the burnt out shell of Larabee’s home, making sure there were no more hotspots that could ignite what was left. The flames had been extinguished and the bodies removed from both the house and the patrol car. His next job would be visiting the wives of Jerry Preston and Roland Donaldson. It cut him to the core, knowing what he had to tell them was a police officer’s family’s worst nightmare. Donaldson and his wife were expecting their first child in about a month, while Preston’s family was fully grown. Two daughters studying in university, and one son ready to enter the navy. So many lives were affected by today’s tragedy, and he would be glad when the day was over. Taking a deep breath he moved back towards the Fire Chief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Jacob, how bad?” Midland asked as the burn specialist came out of the treatment room.

 

“Bad enough, Stacey, we’re dealing with some pretty severe second degree burns over both arms and the right side of his chest. He’s also got a couple of broken ribs on the same side and took a hard blow to the head that required over a dozen stitches. I’ve started him on antibiotics and we need to keep an eye out for infections. We’re getting him ready to transfer to the burn unit right now.”

 

“What about his breathing?”

 

“He’s breathing on his own right now, but I’ve got him on oxygen and I’m also...”

 

“Dr. Bledsoe! He’s coming ‘round!” Collins called from the open door and held it as Bledsoe and Midland hurried inside.

 

 

Pain...hot...burning pain in his chest...his arms. Something fed moist cool air into his nostrils and he reached for whatever it was, gasping as he felt something pull at his arms. He tried to move, but cried out as the pain intensified and he moaned softly as his eyelids fluttered open. He knew he was hurt, but at first could not understand why or how. Images began to swim in front of his open eyes and he heard the screams of  the woman he loved so much.

 

“NO! SARAH! GOD NO!” he screamed and bucked against the hands that held him down.

 

“Chris...”

 

“NO! ADAM...Please God! NO!”

 

“Christ, this isn’t doing him any good! What’s his blood pressure?”

 

“110/70,” Hollister answered.

 

“Give him the morphine and Valium now!” Bledsoe ordered as the injured man fought against their hold.

 

“No! Damn you let me GO! I can save them. SARAH! ADAM!” the blond screamed as Collins slipped a syringe into the IV and injected the prescribed dosage of Morphine and Valium. Chris felt himself losing touch with the world around him as the pain eased and a sense of calm came over him.

 

“He’s under,” Bledsoe said, shaking his head at his patient’s strength. “Gail, I want him kept sedated for the next twenty four hours. Keep monitoring his breathing and make sure the morphine is given at regular intervals.”

 

“Yes, doctor!” Collins said as an orderly came into the room.

 

“They have his bed ready on the burn unit, Dr. Bledsoe,” the man explained.

 

“Good, I’ll be up in a few minutes to make sure the nurses know what’s to be done,” Bledsoe said as he and Midland exited the room. “Any word on his family, Stacey?”

 

“Nothing confirmed yet, but two bodies were discovered at the house.”

 

“Damn! I was hoping we could get his wife here and calm him without meds...”

 

“Doc, how’re Chris and Buck?” Sanchez asked, hurrying towards the two physicians.

 

“Nathan, Josiah, this is Dr. Bledsoe. He’s our resident burn specialist and will be looking after Chris.”

 

“Dr. Bledsoe, how is he?” Jackson asked.

 

“Chris suffered some severe burns to the arms and chest. His hands also sustained some damage and we’ve covered them with saline soaked burn sheets. His hands are wrapped in gauze to protect the fingers and hopefully they’ll heal without any permanent damage.”

 

“How bad are the burns?” the paramedic in training asked.

 

“Most are second degree burns and pretty deep, the ones on his hands are mostly first degree and that’s why I’m hopeful the damage is minimal. He also has three broken ribs on the right side and a deep laceration on his forehead. We’re just transferring him to the burn unit...”

 

“Can we see him?” Sanchez asked.

 

“Give us at least an hour to get Chris settled and you can see him. He was in a lot of pain and calling for his wife and son and so I’ve ordered Morphine and Valium to keep him as comfortable as possible. Second degree burns are extremely painful and the treatment doesn’t get any easier. He’s going to need a lot of support...”

 

“He’ll have that and more!” Jackson assured the physician.

 

“Good...Look, I have a few things to set up for my patient. Come up in an hour.”

 

“We will, Doc,” Sanchez told him and watched as the bed carrying Chris Larabee was pushed out of the room. Both arms were elevated and covered with gauze, a burn sheet covered Larabee’s upper chest and several IV lines ran into his body. The bandage covering the wound on his head did nothing to hide the discoloration caused by whatever object had struck him. They watched as the orderly and a nurse maneuvered the bed towards the elevator and pushed it inside. He nodded at the young policeman who accompanied them, grateful to Miller for making sure there was someone to guard the injured men.

 

“Doc, how’s Buck?” Jackson asked when the doors had closed.

 

“Buck broke open most of the stitches in his right arm, but I’ve replaced them. He was in shock when he got here and we’re treating him with IV fluids.”

 

“Can we see him?” Sanchez asked.

 

“Follow me. Has there been any word on Sarah and Adam?” Midland asked as she led them towards a small cubicle at one end of the ER.

 

“Nothing confirmed, Doc, but...”

 

“What, Josiah?”

 

“There were two bodies discovered in the house,” Sanchez explained.

 

“Shit!” Midland cursed as she closed her eyes and a vision of Sarah Larabee holding her newborn son flashed before her eyes.

 

“Robert is supposed to let us know as soon as they get confirmation,” Jackson told her as they stopped before the cubicle and acknowledged the police guard standing there. They’d met the man several times since Travis decided to form their agency and knew the officer would do his job.

 

“Alright, look, Buck was mumbling something about being responsible for whatever happened out there.”

 

“He would. Doc, someone’s been trying to get to Buck,” Sanchez explained.

 

“Are we talking about the first explosion?”

 

“That, plus someone took a shot at him out at Chris’ place,” the older man told her.

 

“If that’s the case and the explosion at the Larabee place was aimed at Buck we’ve got two men that are going to need all the support and help we can offer,” Midland said, looking from one man to the other.

 

“They’ll have it, Doc,” Jackson assured her as the physician pushed across the heavy ivory colored drape that separated the cubicles.

 

“Josiah, the paramedics took this off Chris...would you...”

 

“I’ll keep it safe for him, Doc,” Sanchez assured her, taking the gold wedding band and reading the engraving inside. C/S and the date they were married. Sarah wore the matching band and the two never took them off. Placing it in his pocket he turned his attention to the man in the bed.

 

Wilmington was lying on his back, his right arm strapped to his chest, an IV running into his arm and a pulse oxymeter attached to the index finger of his left hand. The monitoring equipment was the only sound in the tiny space as Jackson and Sanchez watched their friend breathe.

 

“He looks so pale,” Sanchez observed.

 

“He’s been through a lot,” Midland told him.

 

“Yeah, and if that was Sa...Sarah and Adam it’ll only get worse,” Jackson muttered as he moved to the chair beside Wilmington’s bed.

 

‘I’d say that goes for all of you,’ Midland thought as she watched the two men take up protective places beside the injured man.

 

“Are you keeping him in, Doc?” Sanchez asked.

 

“I’ve admitted him. It’s just a matter of getting him a room. I’m going to check how long it’s going to be and I’ll let you know.”

 

“Thanks, Doc,” Jackson told her.

 

“You’re welcome,” Midland said before leaving the room.

 

“I can’t believe this is happening, Josiah.”

 

“I know, Brother, it’s a never ending nightmare.”

 

“Buck’s gonna be full of guilt when he wakes up and Chris...well, we both know what this is gonna do to him.”

 

“Yeah, I do. No man should have to live through the death of his wife and child. Especially in a senseless act of violence.”

 

“How could God let this happen?” Jackson asked bitterly.

 

“Sometimes we blame things on God, Nathan, when he has nothing to do with it. The devil can be a dark influence on this earth and often it’s the innocent who are his victims. God will be here to help us with those that have been left behind to deal with the aftermath. He will not forsake any of his children.”

 

“I sure hope not, Josiah, ‘cause if he does we may not ever get Chris or Buck back!” Jackson said. The two men were silent as they watched over their injured friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackie kept glancing sideways at her partner and knew something was definitely wrong. Tanner moved without thinking, sometimes moving out into the open and nearly getting them both caught. She heard a patrol coming towards them and grabbed the Texan’s arm. She saw the anger in the blue eyes and pointed across the trail.

 

“Tanner, I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but you need to focus on what’s going on here or we’re going to end up as guests of Mendoza. I, for one, don’t want that!” she whispered, yet the anger was evident in her voice.

 

“Shit! Sorry,” the tracker apologized, knowing she was right, but unable to rid himself of the feelings invading his mind.

 

“Sorry won’t cut it, Vin. I need you at your best and if you can’t do that then you’d better stay here and let me take care of Mendoza!”

 

“Look, Jackie, I’m sorry...it won’t happen again!”

 

“I want to believe you, but...”

 

“Come on...”

 

“Vin!”

 

“I’m okay, Jackie. I’m handling it!”

 

“I hope you’re right, Tex, ‘cause if you’re not we’re both in deep shit!”

 

“Thought we already were in deep shit, Queenie,” Tanner quipped, trying unsuccessfully to ease the tension.

 

“Yeah...deep shit and it’s only going to get deeper. You sure you’re okay?”

 

“Yeah...I’m fine, Jackie. Come on, lets find that munitions dump and see if we can’t send this bastard’s operation straight to hell!”

 

“Sounds like a plan to me, Tex,” Jackie said, as the patrol moved out and they continued towards the compound.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ezra, JD, Nettie and Casey hurried into the ER just as Buck was being moved form the cubicle. They spotted the two Firm agents and hurried towards them.

 

“Nathan, Josiah, how are they?” Dunne asked, wincing as his head began to pound once more.

 

“Easy, Son, sit down for a minute,” Sanchez said and steered the youngest member of the team towards the waiting room. He knew Nathan would get the others to follow them and the group of solemn faced individuals were soon seated in the quiet room.

 

“How are they, Nathan?” the older woman asked worriedly, her face paler than they thought possible.

 

“Buck’s going to be okay, but Dr. Midland is keeping him at least overnight,” Jackson explained.

 

“Thank God,” Casey said softly.

 

“What about Chris?” Dunne asked tiredly.

 

“Chris was taken to the burn unit. He’s got second degree burns to both arms and the right side of his chest. He’s also got three broken ribs and a head injury. Dr. Bledsoe wants to keep him sedated for a day or two just to get him past the worst of the pain,” the paramedic in training explained.

 

“Does he know about...” Casey let her voice trail off and reached for the box of tissues.

 

“We’re not sure how much either of them know, but Chris was screaming for Sarah and Adam. Buck was saying it was all his fault,” Sanchez told them as Nettie stood up to pace the room.

 

“Has there been any confirmation on who the two bo...bodies?” the older woman asked.

 

“Not yet. Robert said he’d let us know as soon as he gets the coroner’s report,” Sanchez answered.

 

“Has anyone called that miserable excuse for a father?” Nettie asked, angry that she’d even thought of her brother in law.

 

“Not yet...we didn’t know what to tell him,” Jackson answered.

 

“When can we see Chris?”

 

“Dr. Bledsoe said it would take an hour to set him up in the unit. We can probably go up in about twenty minutes,” the ex-preacher told her.

 

“Alright, I’m going to call Hank and then I’m going up to see my nephew...”

 

“Nettie, would you rather one of us called him?” Jackson asked.

 

“No...thank you, Nathan. I can handle Hank Connolly,”  the woman assured him.

 

“Nathan, when can I see Buck?” Dunne asked.

 

“I can take you up to his room now, JD,” Jackson answered.

 

“Nathan, I’m going to stay with Nettie,” Sanchez said as he watched Casey move in beside the younger man.

 

“Alright, Josiah. I’ll be up as soon as I check on Buck. Let’s go, JD.”

 

“Are you coming, Casey?”

 

“Nettie?”

 

“You go on with JD, child. Josiah and I will be up shortly. Let’s go, Josiah. I’m not much for talking to Hank, so the quicker we get this done the better.”

 

“I have my cell phone, Nettie. We can call from the bench outside,” Sanchez suggested as he held onto the trembling woman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hank Connolly was a hard man, always had been and he didn’t give a damn who knew it. He’d loved Sheila and Sarah in his own way, but had never really showed them. The pictures of his wife were still in place, but the ones of his daughter had been taken down and stored in a shoebox in the back of the broom closet. He seldom looked at them, not wanting to be reminded of what he’d lost. Sarah had been a beautiful child and that beauty continued to shine through in her teen years. She’d been blessed with the voice of an angel and often sang in the church choir. She’d always been a good kid, listened to what she was told, did her homework and scored high marks in all her school work. When she told him she was going to become a nurse he’d been a little upset, telling her she should not stop singing. She assured him she could do both and excelled in each task she assigned herself. Sheila’s death was hard on her and he wondered if that was the point where she started to rebel against his authority.

 

Hank reached for the half empty bottle of beer on his table and swallowed the rest without taking a breath. He looked at the TV dinner and shoved it aside, preferring to drink instead of eat. He hurried to the ancient refrigerator and pulled out another beer and popped the cap off. Taking another long swallow he walked back to the weather beaten chair and belched as he sat down. His thoughts turned to his son in law and the hatred he felt towards him.

 

Chris Larabee would never be good enough for his Sarah and when she told him she was seeing the bastard he’d cursed her for a fool. She’d left soon after and only spoke to him one time since then and that was when he called to disown her. He remembered her cries, but they no longer affected him. He knew they had a child together, but would not acknowledge him as a grandson. As far as he was concerned Sarah Connolly no longer existed...and would remain that way until the day she realized how wrong she was and came home where she belonged.

 

The phone beside him rang and he jumped as he spilled some of the beer. Reaching for the receiver he held it to his ear and snarled.

 

“It’s your quarter...talk now or shut the fuck up!” he cursed impatiently.

 

“You’ll never change will you Hank?”

 

“Why should I? Who is this anyway?”

 

“Maybe if you were more civil to people who cared about you you’d know what a treasure you gave up...”

 

“That you, Nettie? Might have known I’d be getting a lecture from you. Well, guess what? I still don’t want to see Larabee’s kid. He’s nothing to me and...”

 

“Hank, shut up and listen for a change!”

 

“Don’t go getting snippy with me, Nettie, told you before...”

 

“Hank Connolly, what Sheila ever saw in you I’ll never know, but she married you and her daughter is part of you and as much as I hate to admit it, that makes us related.”

 

“Not in my book!”

 

“Hank shut up and listen!” said a deep resonant voice.

 

“Who the hell is this?”

 

“Josiah Sanchez....”

 

“Larabee’s preacher friend. What do you want? You gonna plead his case? ‘Cause if you are then I’m hanging up right now!”

 

“I’m not defending anyone to you, Hank Connolly. You’ll have to face God and talk to him about your sins...”

 

“Sins! Preacher man! What the hell do you know about sins? My daughter is living in sin with that bastard...”

 

“Hank, shut up! Sarah and Adam are...”

 

“Are what?” Connolly spat angered at having his quiet evening interrupted.

 

“They may be dead, Hank. There was an explosion and we’re pretty sure they were in the house. The police found two bodies and we think it’s Sarah and Adam.”

 

“Knew that bastard was no good! Knew he’d get my little girl killed! Didn’t even have the guts to come here and face me himself!”

 

“He’s in the hospital, Hank! He was burned trying to save them!”

 

“That bastard should be dead! Not my Sarah...my little girl!” he said, his voice filled with remorse.

 

“Don’t go trying to show any warmth to Sarah now, Hank. You should’ve been there to see her get married and to see her son born, but no! You sat back and let your anger and resentment keep you bitter and you lost out on a wonderful little boy! You have only yourself to blame for not being in their lives since Chris and Sarah were married. She loved you, Hank, and you threw it away! You miserable sonofabitch don’t ever blame Chris for your not being in her life!”

 

“What do you know about what I lost, Sanchez? She should never have gone against my wishes...”

 

“Sarah was a grown woman, Hank, and she went with her heart. I’ll let you know when the services are...”

 

“I’ll take care of everything myself...”

 

“No, Hank, Chris and Sarah made sure everything was in place in case something happened.”

 

“He had no right!”

 

“Yes, Hank, they did. I have to see my friends now. You go ahead and drink and wallow in your self pity!”

 

Hank Connelly dropped the receiver back on the cradle and finished what was left in the bottle. Tears shone in his dark eyes as he threw it across the room and let the news sink in.

 

“God damn you, Chris Larabee. You’ll pay for taking my baby girl from me!” he vowed as he grabbed for the dirty cloth on the end table and wiped at his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ella paced back and forth, anger evident in the way her shoulders shook and the clenching and unclenching of her fists. She was alone in her room, and several times caught herself picking up her cell phone to call the hospital and find out about Chris. Finally, unable to hold off any longer she picked up the phone, called information and asked for the number for Saint Vincent’s hospital. As soon as she had the number she hung up and made the call.

 

“Saint Vincent’s hospital. How may I direct your call?”

 

“Patient inquiries!” Ella snapped impatiently.

 

“One moment, please while I put you through.”

 

Ella continued to pace as she waited for the call to go through and stood before the window overlooking the well manicured lawns of Guy Royal’s property. ‘come on...pick up-pick up!’ she thought.

 

“Saint Vincent’s patient enquires ...how may I help you?”

 

“I’m looking for information on a patient who was brought in this afternoon. His name is Chris Larabee.” There was a long pause and finally the woman’s voice came back on the line.

 

“Are you family?”

 

“Well no...not yet...but I will be soon. Is he okay?”

 

“I’m afraid I can’t give out that information to anyone but family. You’ll have to speak with a member of his family!”

 

“I just want to know how he is? Please can’t you just tell me if he’s going to be okay?”

 

“I’m afraid hospital policy...”

 

“Of all the stupid policies! Can’t you make an exception. I’m worried about him and just need to know if he’s okay!”

 

“I’m sorry, Ma’am, I can...”

 

“Look, get me someone who’ll answer my fucking...”

 

“I’m hanging up now, Ma’am, call back when you’ve calmed down....”

 

“You stupid little bitch!” she spat as the line went dead. Throwing the phone across the room she hurried across the floor and pulled open the door.

 

“Ella, is something wrong?” Averil asked as he looked up from his hand of solitaire.

 

“What could possibly be wrong, Jack. Spikes hires this sonofabitch who botches everything and hurts Chris. I call the hospital and this stupid twit...”

 

“You called the hospital? Ella, they may be monitoring calls about Larabee and his friends. Did you give your name?”

 

“Of course not, Jack! I just needed to know how he is!”

 

“Did they tell you anything?”

 

“No! She said she could only divulge that information to his family. Well, I’ll soon be his wife and that makes us family. I can’t believe she wouldn’t tell me how he was doing! I should go down there...”

 

“We’ve been through this, Love, if you go down there they’ll start thinking you were involved in it. You have to give it some time. Let everything cool down and maybe you’ll get your wish,” Averil said, holding the woman close.

 

“But I want to be with him...I need to see him, Jack,” Ella pouted against the man’s shoulder.

 

“I know you do, but for now we need to lay back and bide our time. Perhaps we will be able to disguise you and sneak you in for a few moments.”

 

“Disguise....oh yes.” She lifted her head and wiped at her eyes. “I could dress as a nurse and take care of him...I could kiss him and be there with him when he’s hurting...”

 

“Ella, if we sneak you in it will only be for a minute or two. We can’t chance you being seen,” Averil explained.

 

“It’s not fair, Jack, he’s finally free of that woman and her kid and I still can’t get near him. I want him to know I did this for him...for us. We belong together and I know he’ll understand I had no choice but to do what I did.”

 

“Ella, perhaps you would be better off not telling Chris about your involvement in his wife and son’s deaths. No man wants to hear something like that.”

 

“Perhaps you’re right, but I so want him to understand just how much I love him!”

 

“Oh, I’m sure you can think of other ways...like taking him to bed and showing how well versed you are in the art of pleasuring a man,” Averil whispered, his voice filled with lust.

 

“Are you asking me to make love with you, Jack?”

 

“Hmm...you know I can never get enough of you, Ella.”

 

“That I do, lover boy, but you know we may have to be a little more discreet once I become Mrs. Christopher Larabee.”

 

“You know I’ll do anything you ask, Ella,” Averil said, burying his face between her breasts.

 

“I know, Jack, and perhaps we can come to an agreement on how to deal with Powderman!”

 

“Hmm...talk later...I want you now,” the man said, pushing her towards her bedroom once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Selene Morrison made a note of the call concerning Chris Larabee and reported it to her immediate supervisor. She quickly wrote down what the woman said and handed it to the man standing before her.

 

“That’s all she said?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Cooper. She specifically asked about Chris Larabee and wanted information about his condition. I told her we couldn’t give it out except to family members.”

 

“Thank you, Selene. You did everything according to procedure. I’ll see that the police get this and they may want to ask you some questions.”

 

“Yes , sir, I’ll tell them everything I know.”

 

“That’s all you need to do, Selene. Good work.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Cooper.” She watched as her immediate supervisor left the office and relaxed in the chair. This job was new to her and she was glad she’d done everything expected of her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Jackie...”

 

“Right beside you.”

 

“See that building set back against the trees?”

 

“The one with the two guards?”

 

“Yeah...I think we may have found where he hides his weapons.”

 

“Or, it could be where he keeps the drugs.”

 

“Wither way we need ta destroy it and that damn field. Might not be a bad idea ta blow the compound if we can!”

 

“Just one problem with that idea...what do we use to blow it?”

 

“Whatever we can find. Most of Mendoza’s men seem ta be sleepin’ right now. We make our way around back, take out the guards and get inside the building. If it’s the weapon’s hut then we take what we need, and make sure that place is wired ta blow. Mendoza’s probably got contacts with his country’s military and if he does ya can bet he’s got the most up ta date weapons available.”

 

“Alright...you sure you’re okay?”

 

“Yeah...I’ve got it under control!” Tanner said, leading the way towards the building. They stayed in the deeper shadows of the field until they came to the edge twenty feet from the hut. Vin pointed towards the two guards and then the trees to their right and waited to make sure Jackie understood what he wanted her to do. He waited until the guards attention was taken up with something and smiled inwardly as one leaned down to light a cigarette from the other man’s lighter. Without a word the duo raced across the twenty feet and entered the thick underbrush. They waited to make sure they hadn’t been seen and moved towards the hut under the cover of brush and trees. Reaching their destination Tanner knelt down and silently signaled his intentions to this partner. He passed her the weapon and knew she could handle it..

 

Jackie nodded that she understood what the plan was. She was going to take the one on the left while Tanner took out the man on the right. Separating, they made their way to the sides of the wooden structure and slid along the wall until they were positioned at the front corners. Jackie spotted the tracker and nodded that she was ready. Lifting the weapon she moved forward and struck the guard as he turned towards her. She knew he was still conscious and hit him again as Tanner clubbed the second guard. Both men hit the ground and she watched as the tracker checked the two men and made sure they were out cold. Between them they dragged the unconscious men to the back of the hut and Jackie tore of strips of her blouse to tie their hands behind their backs.

 

“Here,” Maynard said, handing Tanner one of the weapons she confiscated from the unconscious guards.

 

“Thanks, come on, let’s see what’s in there,” the sharpshooter suggested, grabbing the man’s lighter and moving cautiously around to the front of the building.

 

Jackie reached the front door and eased it open, stopping when she heard a dog in the distance. She turned towards her partner and knew he’d heard it too.

 

“Let’s get this done,” he ordered and pushed her inside. The darkness was absolute and Vin knew he had to be careful. If this place was indeed a munitions supply shed, then he couldn’t chance using the lighter. He heard Jackie moving around and knew she was searching for anything they could use.

 

“Vin?”

 

“Right here,” Tanner whispered.

 

“I think you were right.”

 

“What have ya got?”

 

“Not sure, but it could be grenades,” the woman explained.

 

“Shit! We need some light in here.”

 

“I think one of the guards had a flashlight...wait here and I’ll check,” Maynard told him.

 

“Alright...but be careful...okay?”

 

“Okay...just don’t shoot me when I come back!”

 

“Try not to,” Tanner said as the woman slipped out the door. He stood his ground for several minutes, listening to the compound and froze as a cry of alarm went up. He pushed open the door and saw several men racing across the compound towards him. ‘Sonofabitch!’ he thought as several shots were fired, barely missing him. He prayed Jackie would stay where she was and keep out of sight as several more guards showed up.

 

“Drop the gun!” a man’s voice snapped and Vin knew he had little choice, but to obey. Releasing his hold on the gun he heard it hit the ground as two men came up behind him.

 

“Lock your hands behind your head and kneel down!” another voice ordered.

 

“Vin knelt on the ground and linked his fingers behind his head, wincing inwardly as the movement pulled on his injured arm.

 

“Well, well, hello, Vincent. It’s good to see you again!”

 

“Wish I could say the same, Hector. I’d sue that bastard who operated on ya if’n I were ya?”

 

“What are you talking about, Vincent?” Mendoza asked as Ruiz pulled the man’s hands from behind his back and snapped on a set of handcuffs.

 

“Yer still an ugly sonofabitch!” Tanner spat, and found himself flat on his back, pain exploding in his shoulder as Mendoza struck him.

 

“Watch your mouth, Vincent. Now where’s that lovely piece of ass you had with you?”

 

“Don’t know w...who yer talkin’ ‘bout!” Tanner spat, as blood seeped from the corner of his mouth.

 

“I’m sure Miss Maynard is close by, but I’ll deal with her in my own time. Ernesto, get him on his feet and bring him to my home. Guerrero, take several men and find out if Miss Maynard is in the area. If you find her bring her to me! Perhaps I can make use of her supple body after all!”

 

“You bastard!” Vin cried and lunged at his old nemesis, crying out as a rifle butt struck his lower back and he went down hard.

 

“I see your temper hasn’t gotten any better, Vin,” Mendoza laughed as Ernesto Ruiz and another man pulled the Texan to his feet. They dragged him towards the main house and he turned away from the woods and followed them inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackie raced away from the compound, tripping several times in her headlong dash for freedom. She knew they’d captured her partner, and understood there was nothing she could do, but move back and regroup. She cursed as she tripped once more and again made it to her feet, nearly losing her grip on the weapon.

 

‘I’ll get you out, Tanner,’ she silently vowed as she pushed on through the thicker brush. Several times she thought she heard Mendoza’s men, but didn’t take the time to stop. She knew where the jeep was parked, but there was no way she could find it in the dark. Jackie continued her headlong plunge until she crossed the trail they’d followed earlier. Not taking the time to think she started running down the center of the trail, hoping her panicked flight would give her time to escape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nettie sat beside the bed where Chris Larabee lay on his back in a jumble of tubes and monitoring equipment. His arms were elevated and rested on pillows to help alleviate the swelling caused by the burns. His hands were totally covered in gauze and a bandage covered the wound on his forehead.

 

Christine Jacobson, a burn unit certified nurse, moved around the bed, checking to make sure everything was running as it should. She smiled at the elderly woman seated across from her and knew how hard this was on her. The patient was being kept sedated and the burns, although painful would heal in time.

 

“Mrs. Wells.”

 

“Yes, Christine?”

 

“I’m just going out to the desk for a few minutes. Is there anything I can get you?”

 

“No, thank you, I’m fine,” Nettie assured her tiredly.

 

“Okay, but...”

 

“I’m okay, Christine.” Wells continued to watch her nephew in law, sorrow and pain warring for emotional control. Several hours had passed since she spoke to Hank Connolly and still her anger had not dissipated.

 

“Aunt Nettie.”

 

“Yes, Child,” Wells said, turning to see her niece walk into the room.

 

“I came to see if you’re ready to go home. The nurse said Chris will sleep through the night and probably most of tomorrow. He’ll need you more when he’s awake,” the young woman said as she stood beside the bed and looked at the pale man lying there.

 

“I am kind of tired, Casey. Is JD coming back with us?”

 

“No, he’s going to stay with Nathan. Rain just came in and she’s with them. Ezra is going to drive us home.”

 

“Okay,” the woman said and leaned over the bed to place a gentle kiss on the Larabee’s cheek. “Sleep well, Chris, I’ll make sure Sarah and Adam are taken care of,” she vowed, before following the younger woman out of the room.

 

“Nettie, we’ll make sure Chris is okay,” Sanchez vowed as he hugged the woman close.

 

“I know you will, Josiah. You boys have always been close and he’s going to need that if...if...”

 

“Sh, Nettie, let’s wait until we know for sure.”

 

“You’ll c...call me?”

 

“I will,” Sanchez vowed as Standish came towards them.

 

“Come on, Mrs. Wells, let’s get you home,” the gambler said.

 

“Thank you, Ezra,” Casey said as they took up position on either side of the elderly woman.

 

Josiah walked into the room and placed his hand on Larabee’s forehead. He closed his eyes and fought back the tears forming in them. He knew in his heart that Sarah and Adam Larabee were gone from them. Taken in a senseless act of violence that had long reaching connotations.

 

“Lord Jesus, You heal all who come to You. At this time of special need, may YOUR healing hand rest gently upon Chris Larabee. Give him the strength he needs to get through the trying times ahead. Help him heal from not only his physical wounds but the emotional ones he has yet to face. I know for a while I lost faith in your abilities, Lord, and I’m not asking for me, but please guide us in what the future has to bring and help us keep Chris larabee the man we know. Don’t let this be the final straw that breaks his back, Lord. Help us to help him!”

 

Josiah sat in the chair and opened his eyes, letting the tears he tried to keep at bay make a trail down his cheeks. His newfound family was hurting, and it would be a long time before the healing could truly begin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck knew he wasn’t alone, but he did not want to talk to anyone. Since waking his mind was inundated with visions of the last week or more. Starting with the explosion that sent both him and JD to the hospital, up to and including the hell he’d faced on returning to the Larabee home. He knew his life would never be the same, that a part of him had been destroyed, burnt out of him in much the same way the flames had burnt the house and contents and the two people trapped within the walls. He knew he was crying, felt the tears as they slipped past tightly clenched lids, but he didn’t fight them anymore. A worried voice broke through his thoughts and he knew who was in the room with him.

 

“Buck...I know you’re awake. I need to know you’re alright.”

 

“Not alright, Kid...not unless you tell me I’ve been having nightmares.”

 

“Buck...”

 

“I know, JD,” the older man said, keeping his eyes averted. “Is Chris...does he...you know?”

 

“Chris is in the burn unit, Buck,” Jackson explained from the opposite side of the bed.

 

“How bad?”

 

“Second degree burns to both arms and his chest. Dr. Bledsoe is keeping him sedated. We’re still waiting for confirmation on whether the bodies found in the house were Sarah and Adam,” the paramedic in training explained.

 

“They were in the h...house, Nathan,” Wilmington’s voice hitched on the words as he relived the final moments in the truck. “I can s...still hear Chris telling them to get out, but they didn’t make it. God! Nathan, I had to stop...stop h...him from...from going into the flames...had...had to...”

 

“Easy, Buck, you did what you had to do,” Dunne said as his friend’s body trembled uncontrollably.

 

“Did I, Kid...ma...maybe...but I c...could’ve tried to g...get to Sarah and Adam,” Wilmington spat, self hatred obvious in his voice as the tears continued to stream from his eyes.

 

Buck, you did what you could...”

 

“How do you know, Nathan? You weren’t there!”

 

“No, I wasn’t, Buck, but I’ve known you long enough to know you did everything you could. If you’d gone after Sarah and Adam we’d have lost you and Chris as well!” Jackson told him.

 

“Have you?”

 

“Yes I have. We all have. Don’t go taking the guilt for this, Buck...”

 

“I am guilty, JD. Sarah and Adam are dead because of me! I knew better than to stay with them when someone was trying to kill me, but I stayed. I stayed and I put them in danger and they died because of it. And Chris...oh God, what am I going to do about Chris?”

 

“Chris is going to have a hard time dealing with all this, Buck, but he’s not going to be alone and neither are you. We’re all going to do everything we can to make sure you both have the support you need,” Jackson assured him.

 

Wilmington clenched his eyes tightly as he felt an overwhelming sense of loss. His shoulders shook with the supreme effort it took to hold himself in check, and he felt himself lifted forward. Two strong arms wrapped around him and he sobbed uncontrollably against the slight chest. Another hand rubbed circles on his back and he accepted the show of comfort and concern from both men.

 

JD held the older man tight and looked at the man standing on the opposite side of the bed. Buck Wilmington was an emotional man, and those emotions were at the forefront right now.

 

“They can’t be gone, JD...they can’t be...I...I...” again he was quiet and they thought he’d fallen asleep until he pulled away from the younger man. “Sorry, Kid, wrecked your shirt!”

 

“That’s okay, Buck...you can buy me a new one when you get out of here,” Dunne said as a nurse came into the room.

 

“Hello, Buck, I’m glad to see you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m fine, Kelly...”

 

“You don’t look fine...would you like something for pain?”

 

“Only if it can take away the pain I feel in here,” Wilmington answered, pointing to the left side of his chest.

 

“I wish it could, Buck, but that’s something that only time can help with.” Kelly Lewis explained. She’d been a nurse at Saint Vincents for nearly four years and had heard through the grapevine about the tragedy that occurred the day before.

 

‘Time, if only I could get the time back,’ the injured man thought.

 

“Buck, are you okay?” Dunne asked.

 

“Fine, Kid, just tired.” He turned onto his left side, and closed his eyes as the misery of what happened washed over him one more. He knew sleep would not come easily for him, but he could not face the others with the knowledge that he was the cause of the pain he saw on their faces.

 

“Buck...”

 

“Leave me alone, JD...just leave me alone, okay?”

 

“No, it’s not. I’m staying right here,” Dunne said forcefully.

 

“No, JD, you’re not. I’m taking you home with me now. Buck, Ezra is here now and we’ll be back later today.”

 

“Okay...just gonna sleep anyway,” the injured man told them, and listened as they left the room.

 

“Buck, your call button is by your hand. Just push it if you need anything at all. Dr. Midland prescribed something to help you sleep if you want it.”

 

“Not right now, Kelly...maybe later.” He heard her leave and opened his eyes, fighting off the images of Chris Larabee fighting to go into the flames.

 

“God, Chris, I’m so...so...sorry,” he sobbed into the pillow. Alone with his misery he closed his eyes once more and entered the nightmare he fought so hard to keep at bay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin swallowed back the bitter bile rising in his throat as he looked up at the hated man standing before him. His back throbbed painfully as he was forced to kneel in front of Hector Mendoza, but he would not show this man any weakness.

 

“Still can’t fight yer own battles, Mendoza!” he spat as one of his captors grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled his head back painfully.

 

Mendoza moved forward until he was standing over the bound man. He placed a finger under his enemy’s chin and smiled as he looked into the pools of ice blue he remembered.

 

“You still don’t know when to quit, do you, Vincent?”

 

“Not against yer sorry fuckin’ ass!” He bit back a moan as his head was pulled further back and Mendoza placed a knife against his bobbing Adam’s apple.

 

“Ah, Vincent, I have missed your wonderful way with words. Too bad I’m the last one that will ever hear them.”

 

“Ya kill me and ya’ll have the whole fuckin’ DEA down on yer head!”

 

“Do you think that scares me, Vincent? I’m afraid it just shows how gullible you are. You see, Barker was working for me...”

 

“Think I d...didn’t know th...that? Barker is under investigation...”

 

“Hmm, well, it doesn’t really matter since he’s dead anyway. He overstepped his bounds and outgrew his usefulness to me. So, that means there’s no one here who can help you,” Mendoza smiled as the blade broke the skin and a droplet of blood appeared no the tip of the blade. “Not even that blonde bimbo you’ve been working with. My men will find her before long and deliver her to me. I had planned to kill you now, but I believe I’ll keep you around long enough to watch when I take the little bitch to my bed.”

 

“Si...sick fuckin’ bas....bastard!”

 

“Ernesto, I believe Vincent is in need of a little rest. Would you kindly make him comfortable in the hole?”

 

“Si, Hector. I will see to it!”

 

Mendoza smiled as Ruiz and a second man pulled Tanner to his feet and dragged the struggling man from the room. The hole he referred to was in the center of the clearing and was seven feet deep, a five foot by five foot hole with iron bars over the top and set deep into the ground. No one had ever escaped from the hole and it was a miserable place to be when it rained.

 

‘Perhaps a few days in there will make you a little more pleasant, Vincent,’ he thought, reaching for the bottle of brandy on the table and smiling as he poured himself a drink.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackie had no idea how long she kept running, but her legs were screaming for her to stop. She’d crossed several small streams and backtracked in an effort to throw her pursuers off the trail. She trudged through a wider stream, choosing to go downriver for nearly a mile before exiting the water on the opposite side. She backtracked and re-entered the water, hoping to throw off the scent. As the sun began to rise she knew she needed a place to rest for the day and figure out a way to get her partner out of the trouble he was now in. She looked around until she spotted a tree hanging out over the river. Several of the branches were thick enough to support her and if she could climb high enough she could probably find a place to rest and sleep without being spotted. It would also allow her to get out of the water without leaving a trail on either side. She jumped several times until she grabbed onto the thickest of the overhanging branches and fought for a better purchase. She swung back and forth several times until her legs wrapped around the inner part, wincing at the rough edges as she finally pulled herself up. She remained still long enough to catch her breath before climbing higher into the tree and finding a place that would serve as a refuge. Ten minutes later she was sleeping soundly, tucked away from the prying eyes of the four men walking along the edge of the river.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Orrin and Evie Travis looked into the burn unit and saw the haggard look on Josiah’s face. They entered the room quietly and heard the man sit forward in the chair.

 

“Hello, Josiah, how are you feeling?”

 

“I’m okay, Mrs. Travis, just a little tired.”

 

“I’d say a lot tired is more like it, Josiah. Evie and I are going to stay with Chris for a while. Why don’t you go on home and get some rest. I’ve cleared the docket for the next week and have talked to several of our clients. They understand and are willing to wait or hire another firm,” Orrin explained.

 

“I could use a little sleep,” the ex-preacher whispered.

 

“Good, then it’s settled. You go home...we’ll call if anything happens,” Evie said.

 

“Okay...has there been any word from Miller?” Sanchez asked.

 

“No...nothing yet, but these things take time,” Travis answered.

 

“Buck was awake for a while and he told Nathan that Chris was talking to Sarah before the house exploded,” Sanchez explained.

 

“So it was Sarah and Adam,” Evie whispered, her voice filled with sorrow as she looked at the sedated man.

 

“It looks that way,” Sanchez agreed, before standing up and stretching the kinks from his back. He turned to look at the injured man and said a prayer once more. “I’ll be back later.”

 

“Okay, Josiah, but not until you’ve had enough sleep,” the woman warned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Jacob Bledsoe stepped into the room housing his newest patient. He nodded to the older couple as he stepped up to the bed.

 

“We’re going to check the burns now and I’d like for you to wait outside. I’ll let you know when you can come back in,” he told them.

 

“Alright, Doctor,” Orrin said, taking his wife's arm and leading her from the room. They watched as the nurse closed the door and drew the curtains across. He looked down the short corridor to see Nathan Jackson and Rain Goines hurrying towards them.

 

“Orrin, is everything okay?”

 

“Dr. Bledsoe is in there with him and asked us to wait out here for him,” Travis answered.

 

“Dr. Bledsoe is considered one of the best burn specialists in the country. He knows what he’s doing,” Rain assured them.

 

“I hope you’re right, Rain,” Evie said, watching the closed door tiredly. These men were a close knit group and since Orrin hired Chris Larabee she’d grown to think of them as her extended family. When one of them hurt, they all hurt and she knew this was going to be even worse since two members of their family were no longer with them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josiah and Ezra walked into the police precinct at 220 North 27th Street. Miller had left a message on Sanchez’ answering service to meet him there. Josiah called Ezra, knowing everyone else was at the hospital and told him he’d pick him up along the way. The drive was made in silence as both men realized why Robert Miller had called them personally. The coroner’s results were back in and yet they knew now there was little if any doubt who the bodies were.

 

Ezra held the door for the older man as they entered the station and were shown directly to Miller’s office. The officer was on the phone and he signaled for them to sit down until he finished with his call. It wasn’t long before the man hung up and turned his attention to the newcomers.

 

“Josiah, Ezra, I wish I could tell you I had good news, but I’m afraid the coroner has positively identified both victims.”

 

“Sarah and Adam?” Sanchez asked when he finally found his voice.

 

“Yes, I’m afraid so. He used dental records and x-rays for comparison analysis and there’s no doubt of identification. His report also indicates that Sarah died when the roof collapsed and Adam’s death was caused by the explosion itself. Neither one of them died from smoke inhalation or from the fire itself. I know that doesn’t mean much in light of what’s happened, but at least Chris doesn’t have to live with the thought of them being alive when the fire engulfed their bodies.”

 

“At least that’s something. We didn’t think there would be any doubt about identity. Chris was talking to Sarah before the explosion and him and Buck were there by the time that happened,” the ex-preacher explained.

 

“I’m sorry, I wish I had better news,” Miller told them.

 

“It was inevitable once Chris confirmed our worst fears,” Standish told him.

 

“I’d like...actually the whole precinct would like to know when final arrangements are made. You boys have done a lot for the men here and they do appreciate it and would like to show their support.”

 

“Thanks, Bob, I’ll be talking to Father Thomas O’Neill at Saint Joseph’s Catholic church. Most of the arrangements were made by Chris and Sarah shortly after Adam was born and they asked me at that time to make sure everything went according to their plans. I just wish it wasn’t this soon.”

 

“We all do, Josiah,” Standish said.

 

“How are Chris and Buck doing?” Miller asked.

 

“Buck was sleeping when we left last night...or was it this morning? I’ve lost track of time...can’t even tell you how long it’s been since this happened,” Sanchez answered. “Chris was being kept sedated...at least he was when I left.”

 

“Has there been any new word on the explosion and how it started?” Standish asked.

 

“No. The fire chief hasn’t sent his report yet. I’ll let you know as soon as he gets back to me. We’re treating it as arson right now and will keep Buck and Chris under police protection,” the officer assured them.

 

“Thanks, Bob. Any word on Powderman?” Sanchez asked.

 

“No...nothing new. We’ve had a file on him for years, but I swear the man doesn’t exist,” Miller said frustrated at the lack of information.

 

“He exists and the bastard will make a mistake. He came after the wrong man when he singled out Buck Wilmington!” Standish vowed.

 

“Buck’s going to feel guilty as hell if Sarah and Adam were killed in an explosion meant for him,” Miller observed.

 

“Yeah, he is, but we’ll make damn sure he doesn’t wallow in the guilt. This is not his fault...at least not amongst us. It belongs to Powderman and whoever hired the sonofabitch,” Sanchez told them.

 

“Any idea who that could be?” the officer asked.

 

“No...not yet. Buck’s got a lot of enemies out there and it will take time to go through the list and come up with the most probable suspects,” the gambler said, frowning as a new thought entered his mind.

 

“Ezra, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, Josiah, just thinking.”

 

“About?”

 

“What if the attempts on Buck’s life were meant to throw us off the real targets.”

 

“Where did that come from, Ezra?”

 

“I’m not really sure, Josiah, but something tells me there’s a lot more going on than what’s before our eyes.”

 

“Are you saying Sarah and Adam were the intended targets from the start of this mess?” Sanchez asked.

 

“It’s a thought...maybe someone who has a grudge against Chris...or possibly some other reason to get rid of his family.”

 

“Ella Gaines,” the ex-preacher whispered.

 

“Exactly...what if she’s back in town.”

 

“You haven’t found anything in the airport records yet have you?”

 

“No, but she could have came back using an alias.”

 

“Jesus, Ezra, if that’s true...”

 

“Would you two mind telling me what you’re talking about?” Miller asked.

 

“Sorry, Bob, it’s something we hadn’t thought of. On the day of the county fair an old flame of Chris’ showed up and wanted to start things up with him again. Sarah caught her trying to kiss Chris and well, she told her straight out that she and Chris were married and she could keep her hands to herself. From what Chris and Sarah told us she was angered by Sarah’s possessive nature when it came to her husband.”

 

“You want me to check her out?”

 

“We’d appreciate that very much, Bob,” Standish answered.

 

“Alright, give me whatever information you have on her and I’ll see what I can find out. Is she still in Billings?”

 

“Not that we know of. She left just after the fair...just after Chris told her off at the hotel!” Sanchez said, smiling as he remembered Wilmington telling them of Chris’ confrontation with his ex.

 

“I’ll check my computer and send you what we have on Ella Gaines, including pictures of her and a man named Jack Averil. They been an item for several years now,” Standish told the officer.

 

“Okay, you know my e mail address, just send it to me and we’ll get to work on it. You know the hospital did report a call concerning Chris,” Miller said, searching through the stack of notes on his desk. “Here it is. Caller was a woman and requested information on Chris Larabee’s condition.”

 

“No mention of Buck?” Sanchez asked.

 

“No...just Chris.”

 

“Kind of reinforces what you’ve been thinking about, Ezra,” the older man explained.

 

“It certainly does,” Standish agreed as Sanchez read the message Miller received.

 

“Thanks, Bob, we appreciate everything you’re doing.”

 

“Anytime, Josiah. You boys have helped us out when we asked for it...and even when we haven’t!” The policeman offered his hand to both men and watched them leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bledsoe gently checked the wounds on his patient’s upper body and tried to ignore the soft moans emanating from the man’s throat. Over the years he’d learned to turn a cold heart to the cries, knowing what he was doing had to be done for the good of the patient.

 

“..don’t...”

 

“We’re almost done, Chris,” Bledsoe offered as his only comfort.

 

“...pl...please...hurts...”

 

“I know it does,” the specialist said and looked across at the nurse. “Increase the...”

 

Chris heard the man speaking, but did not understand his words. He forced his eyes open and realized he was in the hospital. Fear gripped his heart as he tried to remember what happened to put him there. His gaze swept the room, searching for someone he knew should be there, but was not. Licking his lips he moaned and turned towards the man dressed in white standing beside him. This was the source of his pain, yet he also knew he was trying to help him. Calling on every ounce of strength he had left, Chris forced the words through his dry throat.

 

“...where’s...S...Sarah...”

 

“Sh, Chris, close your eyes and sleep,” Colleen Newland suggested as she helped Bledsoe care for the patient.

 

“...can’t...not ‘til I...I s...see Sarah,” Larabee said as he fought past the haze caused by the drugs in his system. “Goddd...stop...please...”

 

“Almost done, Chris,” Bledsoe assured him. “Colleen, continue with the orders and make sure he’s kept comfortable.”

 

“Yes, Doctor.”

 

“Chris...”

 

Larabee no longer heard anything, his mind conjured up visions he didn’t want to have. His breathing became erratic as vague memories cleared and he knew why Sarah was not with him.

 

“...no...no...it can’t...I can’t. Please, Sarah...Sarah...come back...Adam!” He cried and bucked against the hands that tried to soothe him.

 

“Christ, he should be out! See if one of his friends are out there and ask them to come in!” Bledsoe spat as Larabee fought against him. He knew the nurse did as he requested even as he kept talking calmly to his patient.

 

“...they can’t be dead!” the blond cried, tears forming in his eyes and sliding down his cheeks.

 

“Easy, Chris...”

 

“Doc, what’s wrong?” Jackson asked hurrying to the opposite side of the bed as Larabee’s breathing became more erratic.

 

“Talk to him...see if you can get him to calm down!”

 

“Chris, it’s Nathan...look at me!”

 

“N...Nathan...please...gone...Sarah...Adam! Gone...fire...can....can’t sa...save ‘em...” the blond raised his injured arms, crying out as pain erupted throughout his upper body.

 

“I know, Chris,” Jackson assured his friend and carefully helped the specialist hold Larabee down on the bed.

 

“...please...Nathan...they...they...ne...need me,” Larabee panicked as he looked around the room.

 

“This isn’t helping!” Bledsoe said of the panic in the sea green eyes. “Colleen, prepare an injection of Valium.”

 

“Yes, doctor...”

 

“No...no...Nathan, don’t let hi...him put me out...don’t...”

 

“Sh, Chris...you need to rest,” Jackson spoke calmly as the nurse prepared the medication.

 

“No...don’t want t...to sl...sleep, Nathan...”

 

“Then tell me what you want,” the medic said, running his fingers through the sweat soaked blond hair.

 

“Wa...want Sarah and A...Adam...can’t be gone...they can’t be...NO! I don’t want that! Tell him no, Na...Nathan...”

 

“Chris...”

 

“don’t l...let him put m...me o...out. Please, Doc...w...won’t fight. Gotta make s...sure we f...find ou...out wh...who did this!”

 

“Colleen, wait,” Bledsoe ordered and looked at his patient. “Chris, if you promise to remain calm and let us take care of you I won’t have Colleen give you the shot, but, and this is a big but. If you show signs of getting upset again I will have her put you out, understood?”

 

“Y...yeah...” the blond said, turning his attention back to Jackson. “Nathan, I’ve lost them.”

 

“I know, Chris, but you’re not alone,” the paramedic in training vowed.

 

“Jo...Josiah kn...knows what to do...Sa...Sarah and I talked to him about what we w...wanted...t...took care of ev...everything. Tell him...ma...make arrange...ments...”

 

“I will, Chris. Now why don’t you close your eyes and sleep?”

 

“Can’t...too mu...much to d...do.”

 

“We’ll take care of everything, Chris.”

 

“...i...i know...God, Nathan...Buck...is he...”

 

“Buck’s okay, Chris, he’s just shook up. Probably want to come see you when he wakes up,” Jackson assured him. He heard Bledsoe talking to the nurse and understood the Valium would be given if Larabee showed any signs of becoming hysterical again. He watched as the lids slowly dropped over the green orbs and hoped his friend would sleep, but it was not to be as the eyes shot open and once more turned towards him.

 

“Did they fi...fi...find them?”

 

“We think so,” Jackson answered, knowing honesty was the only way to answer this man.

 

“I want to see them...”

 

“Chris...”

 

“No...Nat...Nathan...I want to see them!” the blond said, a little more forcefully.

 

“That’s not possible, Chris.”

 

“Y...yes it is...”

 

“You won’t be able to identify them, Chris. The coroner’s office is using dental work...”

 

“I don’t care! I nee...need to do this!” Larabee insisted, an underlying edge of anger in his voice.

 

“Chris, think about this...”

 

“I have...damnit, Nathan. I...it’s my right!” the blond struggled with the emotions tearing him up inside and watched as the nurse reached for his IV. “NO...damn you...I need to see them!”

 

“No, you don’t, Chris. Sarah wouldn’t want that to be your last memory of her and Adam.” Jackson watched as the medication was added to the IV and knew Larabee would soon be sleeping once more.

 

“Al...ready b...burned into m...my mind, Na...” the weak voice trailed off without finishing his thought and Nathan knew the image would be with them all for the rest of their lives. Taking a deep breath he looked up as Rain entered the room.

 

“Nathan, how is he?”

 

“Hurting...gonna be that way for a long time,” Jackson answered as the beautiful woman wrapped her arms around him.

 

“I know, and it’s going to be hard on all of you. I just talked with Dr. Bledsoe and there is a little good news.”

 

“Good news...I don’t know what that is anymore. What did he have to say?”

 

“Chris’ burns are not as bad or as extensive as originally thought. Oh don’t get me wrong, they are serious, but most of them are not as deep as he expected them to be. They’ve taken care of the blisters and will soak the burns before debriding them, but at least he shouldn’t have too many physical scars.”

 

“Wish there was something we could do about the emotional ones,” Jackson said, as he turned his attention back to the sleeping man.

 

“I wish we could do something about that for all of you. It will take time, Nathan, but eventually the loss will be easier to deal with, especially with all of you standing beside him.”

 

“I know, Rain, but first we have to get him through the next few days. I’ve got to talk to Josiah about making the arrangements and Chris is going to want to be there.”

 

“Dr. Bledsoe won’t agree to that.”

 

“He won’t have a choice, Rain. We can’t shut Chris out of this...he needs to be there to say goodbye to them.”

 

“At what cost, Nathan? Chris can’t afford to get an infection...”

 

“I know, Rain, but if we keep him from this it would probably kill him anyway. Bledsoe can make sure the wounds are covered and we’ll bring him right back to the hospital as soon as the services are over.”

 

“It’s going to be hard on him no matter what you do.”

 

“I wish there was some other way, but there’s not...he’ll need the time to say goodbye and we have to make sure he gets it or we will lose him too.”

 

Rain had only known this man a short time, but already her feeling had grown and she knew he would do anything for his friends. She knew about the dangers to Chris Larabee and understood that if anyone knew what was best for him it was his closest friends. She gently touched Nathan’s arm and waited for him to turn towards her. Seeing the tears in his eyes she pulled his head down on her shoulder. No one should have to face such loss, not friends, not family and definitely not a husband and father. Chris Larabee had some hard times ahead and she hoped he would come out of it the same man, but knew in her heart it wasn’t possible to go through such tragedy without being affected by it.

 

‘God never gives us more than we can handle,’ she thought, and prayed the old saying was true.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin groaned as he turned onto his right side and his shoulder came alive with pain. Cursing under his breath he used his left arm to push himself into a sitting position. Clenching his eyes tightly, the tracker tried to ignore the pain in his lower back and the bile rising in his throat. He had no idea how long it took, but the nausea finally eased and he lifted his head and opened his eyes. He couldn’t tell what time of day it was, but the sun was still shining and the heat in his prison was sweltering. Vin swatted at the mosquitoes and flies that pitched on him and licked at dry lips as he forced his way to his feet. Once again he glanced at the bars overhead and tried to figure a way out of the hole he found himself trapped in.

 

“Nice to see you awake, Vincent. How are you enjoying your new accommodations?” Mendoza asked, smiling down at his prisoner.

 

“Jest yer fuckin’ speed, Hector!” Tanner spat, sliding back to the ground and refusing to look up at his captor. He’d never been a man who cowered from anyone or anything and he refused to give the other man the advantage of height.

 

“If that were so I would be the one sitting in a hole with just the bugs and spiders to keep me company.”

 

“Ya will...soon’s I get outta here!”

 

“Oh, I’m afraid that’s not going to happen, Vincent. You see when I’m done with you that hole will be your final resting place!”

 

Vin refused to be baited and leaned his head back against the cold dirt wall. His hair and beard itched and he wanted to scratch, but would not show this man how uncomfortable he really was. He felt a strong sense of hope in the fact that the man did not bring up Jackie Maynard and knew instinctively that she’d escaped capture so far.

 

“Well, I’m not ready to kill you just yet, Vincent, so I guess you need something to keep you going. I believe the diet for the prisoner is bread and water. Ernesto, would you lift the gate?”

 

“Si, Hector,” Ruiz agreed and held the small gate open for the other man.

 

“Better make that last, Vincent. Prisoners are only fed and watered once a day,” Mendoza warned, dropping a canteen and a small piece of bread into the hole. “Enjoy your feast, my friend.”

 

Vin heard them laugh and the gate was slammed back into place. He waited five minutes before opening his eyes and reaching for the bread and the water. The bun of bread was covered in dirt, but he wiped it off as best he could. The canteen was half full and he realized he was better off now than he was during his captivity in Iraq during his days as a Top Gun pilot. Breaking the bun down the center he placed half inside his shirt before eating the other half. The bread was overly sweet, and a little dry, but he managed to force it down before taking a few sips of warm water. Alone with his thoughts his mind wandered to the images that continued to haunt him.

 

“God, Chris, what the hell’s going on?” he whispered as a burning sensation erupted on his chest. Something was definitely happening to his best friend, and he could do nothing to help him until he escaped this hell hole and brought Hector Mendoza in for trial. Sighing heavily, he recapped the canteen and placed it beside him before giving in to the call of sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josiah dropped Ezra Standish at Saint Vincents before driving towards the church the Larabee family attended. Saint Josephs was located at 320 Main Street and he knew Father O’Neill would be waiting for him. He pulled into the parking spot next to the battered suburban used by the priest to shuttle people from place to place. The suburban was a gift from a wealthy parishioner who knew it was needed for the poor who could not make some of the church trips. O’Neill seldom used it for his own personal use and often walked to the places he needed to visit. He opened the door of the club van and slowly walked towards the church doors, knowing the priest would be there when he entered. He moved inside and blessed himself from the holy water font at the front of the church before moving inside. Thomas O’Neill stood at the front of the church, but spotted him immediately.

 

“Josiah, it is good to see you, but I wish it was under different circumstances,” O’Neill said as his long time friend sat on the front pew.

 

“I do too, Thomas...Lord knows how hard this is going to be.”

 

“So it truly was Sarah and Adam Larabee?” the priest asked sadly.

 

“Yes. I just saw Bob Miller and he confirmed it.”

 

“I am so sorry for their loss. The death of a family member is hard on everyone, but even more so when there’s a child involved. Chris is dealing with the loss of both his spouse...his soulmate and his child. It is a burden that you have dealt with before, Josiah.”

 

“I know, Thomas and they are never far from my mind. Carolyn and Amanda were as much a part of me as Sarah and Adam were of Chris, but at least I knew I was losing them and was given the chance to say goodbye. Chris wasn’t given that time and it’s going to eat him up inside.” Sanchez felt the bitter memories return, and tried to fight them back. Soon after meeting and marrying Carolyn Jamison they’d found out she was pregnant. Amanda Jamison Sanchez was born on Christmas Eve, the perfect Christmas gift for the newlyweds. Unfortunately, the happiness was short lived as Carolyn was diagnosed with an inoperable tumor. Amanda was less than a year old when they lost Carolyn and problems began showing up soon after. The baby wasn’t doing things normal children did at that age and before long it was found that she had a genetic defect. Josiah remembered the doctors explaining everything to him, but it didn’t make sense then and still didn’t. Amanda succumbed to her problems six weeks after her mother and was buried next to her in St Francis Cemetery, Phoenix, Arizona. Josiah had been twenty two at the time and never married again. 

 

“Josiah, are you okay?”

 

“I’m not the one you need to ask, Thomas.”

 

“Right now, I think you are. Carolyn would not want you letting this eat you up, Josiah.”

 

“I know...I just...sometimes there’s a hole where my heart used to be, Thomas, and I wonder if it was all worth it!”

 

“I believe it was, Josiah. Would you have given up your time with them?”

 

“No...not for anything, but I would’ve liked more time with them.”

 

“We all would...especially when it’s someone we loved. Keep strong and have faith, Josiah.

 

“That’s easier said than done sometimes, Thomas. We need to make arrangements for the services,” Sanchez said and rubbed at the bristle on his chin.

 

“I believe Chris and Sarah made all the arrangements several years ago. They wanted to be interned at Holy Cross Cemetery.”

 

“Yes...I have the papers with me and I believe they also arranged for their plots,” Sanchez said.

 

“Chris and I talked at length about this, Josiah, but I don’t think he expected to be having this type of service at this point in his life.”

 

“No...he didn’t...”

 

“I talked with Nathan earlier and I know Chris’ condition. When will he be able to attend services?”

 

“I’m not sure, Thomas. I’ll call you after I see him today and speak with his doctors.”

 

“Are you going to the hospital now?”

 

“Yes...”

 

“Would it be okay if I came with you? Maybe we could hold a small service in the chapel and pray for those who are hurt by this.”

 

“Thank you, Thomas, I would appreciate that...we all would,” Sanchez assured him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck swung his legs over the edge of the bed and glared angrily at Jackson. The man didn’t understand how hard this was for him. To know his best friend was lying in a burn unit because of him angered the rogue and he wasn’t going to let anyone stop him from his goal.

 

“Buck...”

 

“Nathan, I told you I’m going to see Chris.”

 

“And I told you I’d take you there as soon as the doctor okayed it!”

 

“Well where the hell is she?” Wilmington spat, his head turning towards the door as it opened and Stacey Midland stood there.

 

“Is there a problem here, Gentlemen?” the physician asked, letting the door close behind her.

 

“No...”

 

“Yes! I want to see Chris...”

 

“Well, I’m sure that can be arranged, but you do realize he’s probably sleeping?” Midland asked.

 

“Yeah, Nathan said they’re keeping him sedated...but I need to see him,” Wilmington said, sinking dejectedly back onto the bed.

 

“Well, let’s see if we can get you into a wheelchair...”

 

“No, Doc, I’m okay. I don’t need a wheelchair.”

 

“Are you sure, Buck? You’re still pale and I don’t want you falling over...”

 

“I won’t, Nathan’ll make sure of that and I can lean on this damn thing,” he said, pointing to the IV pole.

 

“Alright, but make it a short visit and then I want you back here.”

 

“Sure, Doc,” the injured man agreed, frowning as the door opened and several people entered. “What’s wrong? Is it Chris?”

 

“No...Chris is okay. Evie and Rain are with him,” Travis answered.

 

“Then why are you all here?” Wilmington asked.

 

“Ezra and Josiah met with Robert Miller this morning,” the owner of The Firm explained.

 

“What did he say?” Dunne asked the question on all their minds.

 

“There is no doubt as to the identity of the victims. They were positively identified as Sarah and Adam Larabee,” Standish explained, leaning wearily against the wall beside the partially open window.

 

“Ah, hell,” Wilmington cursed at having his worst fears confirmed. He knew Sarah and Adam were in the house, but a small part of him...hidden deep in his subconscious, hoped he was wrong.

 

“Buck, sit down,” Jackson told the trembling man and watched as he dejectedly did as he was told.

 

“How can I face him?” the ladies man asked as Dunne sat beside him, offering and accepting comfort in return.

 

“None of this is your fault, Buck,” the youngest member of the team said.

 

“Wish I could believe that JD.”

 

“Buck, Josiah and I were talking about that. It’s possible that this whole thing with you, the attempts on your life and the threats, could be a smokescreen to hide the true targets...”

 

“What are you talking about Ezra?” Wilmington asked.

 

“Well, I was thinking about everything that happened since that day at the State Fair. Chris running into Ella and the confrontation at the hotel. Ella Gaines just does not seem the type to give up so easily.”

 

“She doesn’t,” the injured man agreed.

 

“So what if she came up with a plan to take you out of the picture and make it look as if you’re the target of someone out for revenge. She hires Powderman to make several attempts on your life and throw the trail off her real plan.”

 

“To kill Sarah and Adam,” Orrin said.

 

“Exactly, thereby freeing up Chris once more,” Standish suggested.

 

“That’s a rather elaborate ruse even for Ella Gaines,” Wilmington observed.

 

“I agree, but from what you and Chris have both told us it’s something she would do to get what she covets,” the gambler said.

 

“Yes, she would and she’s got the finances to pull it off. Do you know where she is?”

 

“Last information we have is that she is in Rio with Jack Averil. She’s staying at some ritzy upscale hotel and supposedly betting and winning,” Standish explained.

 

“Have you checked that, Ezra?” Dunne asked.

 

“Several times, but that does not mean she’s really there. Mothah and I used a ruse similar to this when we didn’t want anyone to know where we really were. I would say Ella Gaines could very well be here...in Billings. In spite of the information we’ve gathered it would be easy for her to use an alias and come back here. According to Buck she certainly has the resources to pull it off.”

 

“Damnit, if she’s back...and is behind this, then she’s worse than I ever gave her credit for,” Wilmington said.

 

“Yes, she is. I’ve sent all the information we have on her to Robert Miller and he’s going to see what he can come up with. There’s something else he told us that may or may not be relevant, but I find it too much of a coincidence.”

 

“What’s that, Ez?” Dunne asked.

 

“There was a call concerning Chris’ condition. A woman who wouldn’t give her name and said she just wanted information.”

 

“You’re right, that is too much of a coincidence. Was there anything else?” Travis asked.

 

“No...but Miller did say he’d  let us know if anything new turns up,” the gambler explained.

 

“We need to keep on our toes and watch for her,” Jackson told them.

 

“The officers on duty at the doors will be given recent pictures of Gaines and Averil. They’ll be warned to make sure neither of them get anywhere near Chris,” Standish explained of Miller’s newest plans.

 

“We’re going to owe Bob big time after this,” Travis said of the policeman’s offer of aide.

 

“Robert said to tell you he expects nothing in return and is glad to offer any help with this,” the gambler assured them as Midland quietly left the room.

 

“Buck, are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine, Kid. Nathan, take me to see Chris.”

 

“Alright, Buck, you sure you’re up to it?”

 

“Yeah...have to see him.”

 

“Nathan, tell Evie and Rain we’ll be in the cafeteria,” Orrin told him. “Ezra, JD, no arguments.”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Mr. Travis,” the conman said as they followed Nathan and Buck through the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josiah and Father O’Neill arrived at Larabee’s room at the same time as Nettie and Casey Wells.

 

“Nettie, Casey, Can I speak to you for a minute?” Sanchez asked.

 

“Certainly, Josiah,” the older woman agreed, hiding the fear she felt at seeing the priest.

 

“I spoke with Captain Miller and the corner’s report confirms that it was Sarah and Adam in the house.”

 

“Oh, Lord,” Nettie cried and found herself wrapped in the gentle arms of the ex-preacher as she let her grief show. She pulled Casey closer and held her tight as the young woman’s body trembled with the force of her own sobs.

 

Father Thomas offered support and comfort to the grieving women, yet understood there was no way to ease their minds. They would have to deal with their sorrow in their own way, but he could show his support of the family.

 

“Mrs. Wells, I am sorry for your loss,” he said as Nettie finally dried her tears.

 

“Thank you, Father Thomas...could you say a few prayers for Chris...he’s going to have a hard time dealing with this?”

 

“Of course, Mrs. Wells. Perhaps we can all meet in the hospital chapel in an hour. Will that be enough time for you to let the others know, Josiah?”

 

“Plenty, Father Thomas,” Sanchez agreed, looking up as Buck and Nathan stepped off the elevator. “Buck, how are you feeling?”

 

“Better, Josiah. Hello, Nettie, Casey, Father Thomas.”

 

“Hello, Buck,” Nettie said, hugging the man carefully as he stood watching her.

 

“Buck, why don’t you go on in and see Chris. Tell Rain and Mrs. Travis we’re waiting for her. Josiah, Orrin and the others are in the cafeteria. Father Thomas, would you like to join us after you see Chris?”

 

“Thank you, Nathan, but I think I’ll go in with Buck if that’s okay. I will see you all in the chapel in an hour,” O’Neill assured them.

 

“Nettie, did you want to come in with us?” Wilmington asked.

 

“No...you two go on and I’ll see him after. Buck, try not to overdo things, okay?”

 

“I will,” the ladies man said and walked into the room where Chris Larabee lay in a drug induced sleep state.

 

“Hello, Buck, Father,” Rain said, standing and motioning for the injured man to sit down.

 

“Thanks, Rain. The others are waiting for you outside. Orrin is in the cafeteria and then we’re all gonna meet in the chapel.”

 

“Buck, you rest,” Evie Travis ordered as she kissed the gentle man on the cheek before following Rain out of the room.

 

Father Thomas watched as Buck Wilmington reached over the side rail and touched Larabee’s forehead, flicking back the stray locks of blond hair. The tenderness of the simple touch spoke of years of friendship, of caring and the priest knew their relationship went beyond friendship to brotherhood. Strangers might think the two were lovers, but he knew that was not so. Their friendship had survived a lot and neither man was gay. He listened as Wilmington finally spoke, his voice filled with sorrow.

 

“Hey, Pard, looks like you’re hurt pretty bad here. Hate seeing you like this...wish I could make it all go away. You know I loved Sarah, Chris, not in the same way you did, but she was the sister I never had. God, how she loved you...and Adam. Well you know how I felt about that boy...My God...Godson...he’s like my own kid...and what about the one Sarah was carrying? God didn’t even let us see him or her...we’ll never know...but we’ll love them all anyway. You and me have been through a lot, Chris, and God knows we’ll have to lean on a lot of people to get through this, but we will...somehow we will. Father Thomas is here...he’s gonna take us all down to the chapel in a little while...say some prayers for Sarah and Adam, the b...baby and y...you too, ‘cause I know you’re gonna need them.”

 

The priest moved forward and placed his hand over Wilmington’s, resting it against Larabee’s forehead as he repeated a prayer he’d said many times over the years in the hope that God would listen once more.

 

“Father of goodness and love, hear our prayers for the sick members of our community and for all who are in need.   Amid mental and physical suffering may they find consolation in your healing presence.  Show your mercy as you close wounds, cure illness, make broken bodies whole and free downcast spirits.  May these special people find lasting health and deliverance, and so join us in thanking you for all your gifts.  We ask this through the Lord Jesus who healed those who believed. Amen”

 

“Amen,” Buck repeated as he opened his eyes and turned to the priest. “Thank you, Father.”

 

“You’re welcome, Buck. Why don’t you stay with Chris and I’ll send one of your friends back with a wheelchair. I know you could walk, but I believe the good Lord would rather you accept a helping hand for now. Okay?”

 

“I’ll be here, Father...thank you for coming.”

 

“Chris and his family were upstanding members of my parish and I will do everything in my power to help all of you through this. I’ll see you shortly.”

 

“Okay,” the injured man said and turned his attention back to his best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackie wasn’t sure what woke her, but years of undercover assignments and the danger that went hand in hand with it, made her cautious. She remained still, listening for any change in the area surrounding her and heard the unmistakable sound of voices close by. The thick branches kept her hidden from anyone below her and she waited for them to pass under her hideaway. She caught a couple of Spanish words and understood they were searching for her. Taking a deep breath she parted the leaves slightly and watched the trio walking along the bank of the stream. She let the leaves close over once more and laid back against the thick trunk of the tree. Closing her eyes she thought about Vin Tanner and knew she needed a plan to get him out of Mendoza’s clutches. How long would Mendoza keep him alive? Did she have time to go for help? She knew she didn’t have much time and again wished she still had the cell phone. Frowning she sat forward and realized she still had the backpack and the gun. Now all she needed to do was come up with a plan of attack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck looked up as Jackson entered the room pushing a wheelchair in front of him. Sighing heavily, and knowing he’d lose any arguments he stood, looked at the still sleeping man and moved to sit in the chair.

 

“Thanks, Nathan.”

 

“You’re welcome, Buck. The others are waiting at the chapel. There are two officers outside Chris’ door and his nurse will be keeping an eye on things as well.”

 

“Okay.” The men were silent during the trip to the chapel and as Nathan pushed the wheelchair inside, Buck was overwhelmed by the amount of support from their friends. There was standing room only as Nathan pushed him towards the front. He felt the tears form in his eyes as he watched the priest look out over the gathering. Father Thomas had always been a man who could use his voice to enthrall his congregation and he seldom used a microphone to do it. The silence of the people in the small room set the tone of the solemn group of friends and family. Now he made the sign of the cross and Buck automatically spoke the words with him.

 

“In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen.”

 

“Amen.”

 

Father Thomas again looked at the people seated and standing in the chapel. Some he knew and some he didn’t, yet he knew they were here for help, not only for themselves but for their friends as well. His steady gaze was filled with a warmth for his fellow man and he slowly spoke to them as friends, not strangers.

 

“We’ve come here today to say a special prayer for several members of our congregation. We mourn the loss of Sarah Rachel Connelly Larabee and Adam Jonathon Larabee, taken from us in an act of violence, yet remembered with love and warmth. They will be sorely missed, but we know they are wrapped in the arms of the Lord and will wait the day they reunite with their loved ones. Christopher Adam Larabee has suffered a loss that most men would rather not think about, but he is not alone in his grief. They will be missed by those who knew them and our hearts are filled with the sadness of their loss. Please join me in a moment of silence for the passing of Sarah and Adam.”

 

The small chapel was silent as the group shared their loss and grief. Tears were shed and eyes dried for the man lying in the bed in the burn unit, as well as the friends and family of the victims. Finally Father Thomas looked up and spoke once more.

 

“For those who suffer, and those who cry this night, give them repose, Lord; a pause in their burdens. Let there be minutes where they experience peace, not of man but of angels. Love them, Lord, when others cannot. Hold them, Lord, when we fail with human arms. Hear their prayers, Amen.”

 

“Amen,” Buck said and looked up as a hand touched his shoulder. He smiled weakly at JD and knew the younger man was hurting too. The prayers were finished and JD took the handles of the wheelchair and turned him towards the people in the chapel. He acknowledged each one, thanking them for showing their support for his friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ella looked at the man sleeping beside her and knew he could never give her what she had with Chris Larabee. Although handsome, Jack Averil had none of the subtle nuances that made up Chris Larabee’s features. She closed her eyes and pictured the face that haunted her dreams. The soft sun kissed blond hair, the sea green eyes that held so much depth of character, the pouting lips, the voice that could drive her insane when she heard him whisper her name. The soft laughter, the well honed muscles, the lean chest, flat abdomen, the firm globes of his ass and the wonderfully strong legs. The strength of the man shone through in his stamina and she remembered the hours of lovemaking when they were together. Chris Larabee was so damn sexy it made the others seem inadequate. She smiled as she thought of the black jeans pulled tight over the perfect buttocks, the rippling muscles and laughing face as they teased each other after having sex.

 

‘I need you, Chris...I need you to give me what only you have ever been able to,’ she thought as the hauntingly handsome face floated before her closed lids and the heat of longing rose inside her. Drifting towards sleep, a smile formed once more as she devised a plan that would get her in to see the man she loved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“...Sarah...” the word was whispered from dry lips, but it was easily heard by the man seated beside the bed.

 

“Easy, Son, everything’s going to be okay,” Sanchez soothed as the sweat soaked blond head tossed from side to side.

 

“...no...Sa...rah...need y...you.” Chris shifted on the bed, reaching for the woman who stood back in the shadows, yet seemed to be framed by a halo of white light. He tried to touch her, to tell her he loved her, but something was wrong. Something was different about her. Her eyes were filled with sadness and he wanted so badly to put the happiness back in them. Again he reached for her, but she drew further back as a small hand formed in hers.

 

Josiah stood and placed his hand on the injured man’s forehead and continued to speak to him, hoping to pull him away from whatever dreams he was lost in.

 

“Adam...come b...back...son....do...don’t go...” Again the white halo of light rose to engulf his wife and son and he felt a tightness in his chest that had nothing to do with broken ribs or second degree burns. He knew they were gone from him and watched as Sarah’s hand touched her stomach and knew the gesture so well.

 

“Our Ba...baby,” he cried as his eyes opened and he looked up into a set of intense blue eyes. “V...Vin?”

 

“No, Son, it’s not Vin, it’s Josiah. How are you feeling?”

 

“Ti....tired....Josiah,” Larabee whispered, and felt a lump form in his throat, nearly choking off his air. “...lost...”

 

The older man poured a small amount of water into a glass and helped him drink his fill, before settling him back on the pillows.

 

“That’s understandable, Chris. You’re bound to feel lost right now.”

 

“...am lost...don’t k...know how to find them...” Chris lifted his hands and frowned as he saw the heavy bandages covering his arms and hands. A look of fear covered his pale features as he looked up at the ex-preacher.  “Josiah...where...where is it?”

 

“Where is what?” a concerned Sanchez asked, holding his hands up to stop the nurse from interfering.

 

“My...my ring...where is it? I can’t...Sarah...”

 

“Sh, Chris, I’ve got it right here,” Sanchez said, reaching into his pocket and taking the gold ring out.

 

“...my r...ring...I n...need it, Josiah,” Larabee cried then, racking sobs that had little to do with the ring and everything to do with the loss of the two people who meant more to him than life itself.

 

Josiah knew who the tears were for and reached for the cloth in the basin. He rung it out and washed the evidence of tears from the pained face. He placed his hand on the forehead as Larabee’s eyes locked with his and showed how much this cost him.

 

“Chris, what do you want me to do with your ring?”

 

“I wa...want to w...wear it.”

 

“I know, but right now that’s not an option,” the older man said.

 

“Put it...put it on a string around my n...neck,” Larabee pleaded.

 

“Jenny, do you have any kind of string I can use?”

 

“Yes, Josiah, but I’d rather you didn’t put it around his neck...we’re going to have to be careful of his bandages and the IV lines.”

 

“What if we pinned it to the pillow beside you, Chris?” Sanchez asked.

 

“...okay...”

 

“I’ll make a note of it on his chart so that they know it’s there in case they change the sheets,” Jenny Riggs told them.

 

“Thanks, Jenny,” Sanchez said as she hurried from the room.

 

“Josiah?”

 

“Yes, Son?”

 

“Buck okay?”

 

“He’s okay, Chris...he was here earlier, but you were sleeping. He’s worried about you...we all are.”

 

“I’m f...fine...just tired,” the blond said, letting his eyes close once more.

 

Sanchez watched the younger man and wondered what was going through his mind. He remembered his own grief and the numb feeling that came over him during the first week after the loss of his family. The devastation their deaths wrought was nearly his undoing, but he made it through with the support of friends like Thomas O’Neill.

 

“Josiah.”

 

“Right here, Son.”

 

“The funeral ara...arrangements,” the blond whispered.

 

“I spoke with Father Thomas today. He said everything is ready and he knows what yours and Sarah’s wishes are.”

 

“I w...want to be there...”

 

“I know and you will be. You have my word on that,” Sanchez said as the green eyes opened and stared at him. If the eyes truly were the windows to the soul, then this man’s soul was being torn apart.

 

“I miss th...them...so...so much,” Larabee sniffed, fighting back the unshed tears once more.

 

“I know son, but take comfort in the fact that they are with God now...”

 

“D...don’t t...tell me that, Josiah! I don’t have a...any fa...faith in him right now...”

 

“Chris...”

 

“NO! Don’t try to placate me, J...Josiah!” Larabee spat, his teeth bared as his words dripped with venom as he tried to come off the bed. “What kind of God lets a woman and child burn to death?”

 

“Chris, the coroner’s office said Sarah and Adam were dead before the flames reached them. I know that’s of little consolation, but at least we know they didn’t suffer.” Sanchez watched the blond’s reaction and reached for the trembling body, carefully laying him back on the bed as Jenny re-entered the room.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“What’s wrong? What the hell do you think i...is wrong? I lost t...them...I lost them...I...I...oh, God...Josiah! I lost my Sarah...my Adam and our unborn B...baby.” The tears came then, hot and heavy as the force of Larabee’s grief sank in.

 

Josiah was shocked by the man’s open admission, and also by the news of the unborn child. Chris Larabee had lost not one, but two children to the fire and now he was faced with life without ever knowing if the child would’ve been a boy or girl. He let the younger man cry out his rage against God and made sure he understood he was not, and never would be alone. 

 

“Th...they didn’t bu...burn t...to death?”

 

“No, Son, they didn’t,” Sanchez explained, seeing a look of something akin to relief in the sea green eyes. Josiah took the pin from the nurse and pinned Larabee’s ring next to his head, smiling thinly as the other man turned his head to look at it.

 

“All...all I have le...left of them, Josiah.”

 

“No, it’s not, Chris. You have them in here and here,” he explained, pointing to Larabee’s head and the left side of his chest. “They’ll always be a part of you as long as you stay true to their memory.”

 

“T...thanks...”

 

“Anytime. Why don’t you try to sleep for a while?”

 

“No...not yet. Need to know when w...we c...can ha...have the ser....service?”

 

“We can talk about that after you rest.”

 

“Y...you wo...won’t let t...them ha...have it w...without me?”

 

“No, Chris, I’ll make sure you’re there.”

 

“...o...okay...” the blond said as the infusion pump delivered pain medication to his body. It wasn’t long before his eyes closed and his features relaxed.

 

‘A baby,’ Sanchez thought sadly, remembering the glow on Sarah’s face when she looked at her husband and son.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hospital was quiet, the lights turned down low, the night nurses walking softly as they went about their duties. Ella stepped out of the back stairwell and looked up and down the semi-darkened corridor. She smoothed the form fitting nurse’s uniform and checked her hair in the darkened window. The blond wig and green eyes made her looked totally different. The badge she’d confiscated from the lockers on the first floor would stand up to a simple spot check. She walked along the corridor, checking several rooms until she spotted the nursing station. She knew from information she’d gathered on the schedules that hung in the meeting room that the nurses were taking their breaks now and would leave only a few to check the patients. She looked at her watch and knew there would be only minimal staff right now. Her information said that Larabee was on the fourth floor burn unit, room 4A and she knew she had to be careful as she made her way towards the room.

 

James Graham, an officer with three years of experience sat in a chair outside Chris Larabee’s room. He hated this shift, and the boredom that went with it. He held a magazine in his hands and a cup of steaming coffee sat on the floor beside him. He smiled as a blond nurse came towards him, hips swaying in a taunting display of her body.

 

‘Things are looking up,’ he thought as she came towards him. She all but ignored him as he looked at the identification on her uniform, and he felt somewhat disappointed when she stepped into Larabee’s room. No alarm bells went off as she stepped up to the bed since this was part of the nightly routine.

 

 

Ella walked past the guard and into the room and knew he was watching her. She moved to the bed, her heart hammering against her chest as she saw the bandages covering his chest, arms, and hands.

 

‘I’ll make sure he pays, Chris,’ she whispered as she pretended to check the monitoring equipment. She glanced sideways and was pleased to see the officer’s attention was back on the magazine. She turned back to the man she longed to possess and smiled as she brushed her lips across his.

 

“Oh, Chris, we’ll be together soon,” she vowed as her gaze was drawn to the shiny object pinned to the pillow. Smiling she reached for the pin and removed the ring, dropping it into her pocket before checking the guard once more. He was turned towards her and she smiled as she pretended to make sure the IV line was secure as he turned away and reached for his coffee. She kissed the pale lips once more, hating the fact that he didn’t respond to her touch. She knew she’d stayed longer than she should and hurried from the room, nodding at the guard as she hurried down the opposite side of the corridor towards the stairs.

 

‘Oh, Chris, we’ll have everything we always wanted,’ she thought and smiled once she was out of the guard’s sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darkness had just begun to descend over the mountains again when Jackie opened her eyes and listened for approaching footsteps or voices. When none came she slipped out of her safe haven and landed in the stream, water splashing up over her tattered clothing. She looked up and down the stream, then watched the trees on the banks of the river to make sure her movement went undetected. Reassured when the night sounds continued she moved to the west bank and prayed she could find her way back to the trail. She knew she was not the same caliber tracker as the Texan, but she’d been on her own in the jungle growth before and knew enough to keep her from getting lost. At least she hoped she did, settling the pack on her back she moved silently in the direction she’d come, praying Vin Tanner would be alive when she made it back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin sipped the dwindling amount of water in the canteen and knew it was getting low. He wanted to tip it on his head and drink every last drop, but he would need to stretch it out. Mendoza’s men continued to stop over the hole and look down at him, but he chose to ignore their taunts and remained silent. He’d eaten the last of the bread earlier in the day and now his stomach grumbled, making him painfully aware of his lack of food. He lifted his left arm and checked the bandages covering the knife wound and winced as he prodded the painful wound.

 

“Damn,” he cursed as wondered where Maynard was. “Stay safe, Jackie,” he whispered as a bright light shone down on him.

 

“Hello, Vincent, I do hope you are enjoying your accommodations.”

 

“Fuck ya, asshole,” the Texan mumbled in his best Schwarzenegger imitation.

 

“Ah, I guess it’s as good as any of the sleaze bag hotels you used to stay in. Man like you is used to this kind of existence and doesn’t know the meaning of first class,” Mendoza laughed as he felt the first drop of water touch against his skin. “Looks like we’re in for a storm, Vincent. Perhaps it’s a good thing because you certainly do need a bath. You stink, my friend!”

 

“At least I can wash my stink away, Hector. Ya’ll never wash away the stink of sewer ya were born inta!” 

 

“Shut your mouth, Tanner! Or I’ll have my men shut it for you!” Mendoza spat.

 

“Lowlife scum sucking leech...”

 

“Shut up!” Mendoza snarled, lifting the gate as his anger got the better of him.

 

“Truth hurts don’t it?”

 

“Ernesto! Get down there and teach the bastard a lesson!” the irate man ordered.

 

“Si, amigo,” Ruiz smiled as he looked at the prisoner and grabbed for the rope ladder. “You ready to apologize?”

 

“Go ta hell!”

 

“I think you are already there. Juan, come give me a hand!” Ruiz ordered as he moved to climb into the hole.

 

“You want I should shoot him?” Juan asked seriously.

 

“No, I can handle this sonofabitch!” Ernesto said, dropping over the edge. He smiled as the younger man stood up and faced him, anger evident in the blue eyes as the flashlight shone on him.

 

Tanner knew this man could easily take him in a hand to hand fight, but the Texan knew some tricks he’d learned at an early age. He’d taken down bigger men before, but not when his strength was severely depleted and one arm was all but useless. Knowing he could not show any weakness, Vin met the man’s gaze, smiled confidently as he began to move around in the close quarters. He waited, his stance catlike as the other man moved to grab him. Tanner ducked under the attempted blow and brought his right fist up into the other man’s gut. He heard the hiss of air, but Ruiz quickly recovered and once more made his move. This time he wasn’t so lucky as the bigger man grabbed for him and threw him against the dirt wall. Vin could hear Mendoza and his men overhead and the cheers for his nemesis to take him down.

 

Ruiz smiled as Tanner managed to duck away from him once more, but with no where to go, he knew he would have the upper hand in no time. Kicking out with his right foot and hoping to connect with the Texan’s knee he suddenly found himself on his back with the other man on top of him. Strong fingers wrapped around his throat and he felt a moment of panic as his air supply was cut off. He wrapped his callused hands around the other man’s wrists and tried to break the choke hold, but the man would not let up.

 

Vin smiled as he watched the fear come over the other man’s face. Fighting in close quarters was something he’d learned at an early age and when Ruiz kicked out he reacted instinctively. Grabbing the other man’s uplifted leg he pulled him to the ground and pounced on him. Ignoring the agonizing pain that ripped through his arm and shoulder his fingers quickly encircled his enemies throat and began to squeeze. Above them he heard the others shouting and knew he didn’t have long before someone interfered. Slamming the man’s head into the ground he renewed the pressure just as something slammed against the back of his head. Darkness quickly reached up to capture him and he gave into the blinding pain in his skull, missing the kick that landed against his side before he was pulled from the semi-conscious Ruiz.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nettie smiled as she watched her nephew in law’s eyes open and blink as he tried to focus on her. The doctors had already been in and done a thorough job of checking the  burns and making sure the treatments were underway. She knew Larabee would be in the burn unit for at least a week and possibly as long as two.

 

“Ne...Nettie...okay?” Larabee asked with tears glistening in his eyes.

 

“I’m fine, Chris. It’s you we’re all worried about. How are you feeling?”

 

“Thirsty...tired...” the blond whispered and accepted the straw the woman placed on his lips. He drank the cold liquid and nodded when he had enough. Shifting slightly he tried to get comfortable, but the burning sensation in his chest and arms reminded him he would be wise to remain still.

 

“Let me know if you want more.”

 

“I will...thanks...Buck okay?”

 

“Buck’s doing better and is being released this morning. He’s going to stay with Josiah until he’s up to doing things on his own.”

 

“T...tell Buck...not his...not his fault,” the injured man whispered.

 

“I have, Chris...and it’s time you realized it’s not your fault either.”

 

“W...wish I c...could be...lieve that,” he said, turning his head away from the older woman. “Hank was right about me being no g...good!”

 

“Don’t you say that, Chris Larabee. Hank Connolly is a mean spirited man who couldn’t see past his own nose to what was before him. You and Sarah were meant for each other and what you had was something that only comes once in a lifetime and most people don’t even find that. Sarah loved you unconditionally and I hope you felt the same way...”

 

“Always and for...ever...”

 

“Good, because I don’t want you ruining her memories by letting Hank get to you now that she’s gone. She defended you every time he tried to talk down about you and she...she loved you, Chris! She told her father he was giving up more than he knew and that stupid, selfish man gave up the chance to meet the miracle your love conceived. I won’t let him sully their memories with his own bitter hatred and I want your word that you won’t either!”

 

“Nettie...”

 

“I want your word, Chris Larabee. Swear on Sarah’s love and memory that you won’t let Hank Connolly ruin what you had...have in here!” She placed her hand gently over his heart as tears streamed from her eyes.

 

“I swear...I won’t let him,” the blond whispered, wishing he could hold her. He turned his head and frowned as he looked at the pillow, something was wrong, but at first his drug dampened mind could not grasp what it was. A pin was locked in place a short distance form his face and he tried to remember its significance.

 

“Chris, is something wrong?” Nettie asked as she saw the frown form on the pale face.

 

“Mi...missing...”

 

“I know...I’m missing them too,” Nettie answered misconstruing what he’d said.

 

“...no...something’s mis...missing. Pin...” he frowned as memories of the night before came back to him. Josiah had been there and they’d talked and he wanted something.

 

“Chris?”

 

“...ca...can’t think...Josiah was he...here. Ga...gave me some...thing...something I nee...ded...Damn!” he cursed, closing his eyes again as he tried grasp the elusive memory. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he turned to glance at the pin as the memory cleared and he saw the big man’s hands pin the symbol of love to the pillow. “Nettie...God, Nettie...my ring...”

 

“Your ring?” Wells asked of the fear and sorrow warring for dominance and the too white face.

 

“My ring...was there...Josiah pin...pinned it there...where is it? Please, Nettie...ask some...one. Ask the nurse where my ring is...God!” Chris cried as pain erupted through his chest.

 

“Hold on, Son,” Nettie said as she stood and hurried towards the door.

 

Chris heard her talking to the nurse and the officer outside the door, but his gaze remained fixed on the pin. The ring, the symbol of his love and vows to Sarah was gone and he tried to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. He heard the sound of the infusion pump kick in and knew the medication would soon lull him towards sleep. He couldn’t let that happen, not now...not until he knew what had happened to his wedding band. He tried to sit up, leaning heavily on his damaged arms, gritting his teeth against the agonizing pain as he finally made it to a sitting position and tried to slide down in the bed.

 

“Chris...No! Lie down!” Jackson warned as he hurried into the room. He’d only just arrived at the hospital and heard Nettie Wells asking the staff about the missing ring.

 

“Na...Nathan...please...find it...find it...I need...”

 

“You need to lie still before you cause any more damage...”

 

“Nathan,” the green eyes pleaded as he lost what little strength he had and let the other man ease him back on the pillows. “My ring...”

 

“I know, Chris. Nettie’s talking to the nursing staff and the guard...”

 

“Guard?” the blond frowned as he tried to lift his head.

 

“Yes...a police guard. There’s one on Buck’s room as well...and they’ll stay there until you boys can protect yourselves,” Jackson explained as Nettie came back into the room.

 

“...any...anything...” the injured man groaned as his body reminded him of the injuries he’d sustained. 

 

“Not yet, Chris, but the staff is trying to find out what happened. The officer is going to check with the man who was on duty last night and the nurses are going to check the notes from the night staff and hopefully we can find out what happened to it.”

 

Chris swallowed the painful lump that formed in his throat and knew beyond a doubt that the ring was gone. He turned away from the two people in the room and closed his eyes as a deep seeded sadness cut him to the core. He felt alone, cut off from the ones he loved by the sense of loss that chilled his heart and sapped his strength. He would not cry...not now...maybe not ever again...nor would he smile, for there was nothing left of the happiness that he’d known since meeting and marrying Sarah Connolly. Life was a living hell for him now, but there was one thing he would do before he allowed himself to think of anything else. He would find and kill the sonofabitch who’d taken his soul and twisted a knife in his heart.

 

“Chris?”

 

“No...not now, Nathan...I wanna be alone...”

 

“That’s not gonna happen, Chris. I won’t let it...we won’t let it,” Nettie vowed as she moved so that Larabee faced her.

 

Chris didn’t answer and kept his eyes closed as she continued to talk. His mind drifted towards sleep and he heard the soft laughter of a little boy, saw the warm smile of a face he loved, and felt the gloom wash over him. He wanted to reach out to the familiar sights and sounds, but there was something he had to finish first. Sleep, although a long time in coming, was not as deep as he needed and the nightmares continued to plague him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackie’s progress was slow, hampered by the darkness and the knowledge that she needed to be careful and avoid capture. Several times she’d nearly been caught, but was able to duck under cover before they spotted her. While trekking through the undergrowth she’d formulated a plan...one that meant she’d literally be flying by the seat of her pants. She needed to wait until she came across a single patrol of one or two men, preferably one, but she could take two out if she had to. The sound of an approaching vehicle sent her back into the thicket and she watched as the headlights came closer. She held her breath and watched as it went several feet beyond her hiding spot and came to an abrupt halt.  She kept her eyes and ears open, listening for voices and was surprised when only one man stepped from the jeep and came to the edge of the narrow trail. The sound of grunting and a sigh of contentment reached her ears and she soon heard the steady stream as the man urinated into the brush. Without thinking, Jackie dropped the back pack and reached for the gun. She couldn’t afford to use it, but as a club it could still be useful. She looked down at her shirt as she tucked the weapon into the back of her pants. Without a second thought she tore open her top so her ample breasts were bare and staggered out onto the trail.

 

“...help...help...me...” she cried and heard the curse from the man as he tried to zip up his pants.

 

Guerrero quickly stopped in mid stream and tucked his penis back into his pants as a slight figure staggered onto the ill kept trail. He smiled as the bright light from the overhead moon shone on her bare white breasts, his tongue flicking out past dry lips in appreciation of what he saw.

 

“...p...please...help...”

 

“Oh I’ll help you, darlin’....and then I’ll take you to Mendoza!” Guerrero smiled as he removed his cock from his pants and walked towards the woman.

 

Jackie watched as the leering man came towards her and continued to pretend she was injured.  She waited until he reached for her breasts and reacted immediately as his fingers brushed against her nipples. The gun she’d tucked into her pants was quickly in her hands and pointed directly at the man’s head.

 

“Kindly remove your fucking hands or you’ll be drinking from a new hole in the center of your forehead...comprende?”

 

“S...si...” Guerrero stammered as he dropped his hands to his side and tried to speak through a suddenly too dry mouth.

 

“Turn around and get on your knees!” Maynard ordered and watched as the man quickly complied. Without another word she lifted the gun and brought it crashing down on the man’s head. A hard grunt was her reward and she knew the man was unconscious. She quickly turned him over and pulled at his clothes, removing both his jacket and pants. The man was a little broader and maybe two or three inches taller, but she knew she could make this fit her slight frame. She pulled off the remainder of her shirt and used it to tie the man’s wrists and feet together. Looking around she knew there was only one thing she could do. Grabbing the man under the shoulders she dragged him deeper into the underbrush.

 

Jackie quickly picked up the discarded clothes and dressed in the uniform. Finally satisfied with the way she looked, the young agent moved to the jeep and climbed into the driver’s seat. Smiling as she took the man’s hat from the seat and placed it on her head.

 

‘Sheesh, Tanner, at this rate we’ll have every jeep Mendoza owns!’ she thought as she put the jeep in gear and drove back towards the compound.

 

“Just hang on, Tex, I’m coming,” she whispered as she drove along the lonely road.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin had no idea how long he’d been out, but as he opened his eyes he noticed the sky above had begun to brighten. He reached up and touched the back of his head, wincing as his finger’s touched a pronounced lump just above the hairline.

 

“Gotta learn ta keep my mouth shut!” he mumbled, painfully aware of the danger he was in. His clothes were still dry and he knew the rain Mendoza said he felt hadn’t occurred since his prison was still dry. His mind drifted back to the dreams he’d been having. There was nothing concrete, yet he’d known a loss more shocking than any in his own life and he knew something was definitely wrong back home. He also understood that whatever was happening was centered around his best friend. Somehow he had to get out of the mess he was in and fast, or he might be too late to help Larabee. Forcing his legs to support his weight he stood up and leaned against the dirt wall. He blinked as a few fat raindrops began to fall and realized this might be his best opportunity for escape. If the rain was heavy enough Mendoza’s men would seek shelter, leaving him alone in the dampness.

 

Vin began inspecting the sides, searching for an area he could make foot holes in. He knew his best bet was under the gate and slowly began making a hole, digging with his fingernails in an effort to escape. A flash of lightning and a loud clap of thunder heralded the arrival of the storm and he smiled. He’d been wet and injured before and in worse shape than he was now. The rain was something he could live with and he knew he could escape as long as he made it to the gate. Calling on whatever strength he had left he began to dig harder as the rain began to pool under his feet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josiah looked up from the file on his desk as Orrin Travis entered the office. He’d called the older man earlier to find out if there’d been any word on Vin Tanner’s whereabouts. So far the DEA agents were still in the dark and nothing new had been heard from the wayward tracker. Travis continued to be updated by Gerald Coltrain and the man was supposed to be heading the investigation himself.

 

“Josiah, you didn’t need to come in here.”

 

“I know, Orrin, I was just checking on a couple of numbers I thought I had. The coroner’s office released the bodies and I want to make sure I’ve called everyone who needs to know the church and cemetery.”

 

“So you’ve made the final arrangements?”

 

“Yes...tomorrow. Father Thomas will say the Rosary tonight and services will take place at two at Saint Joseph’s Church and from there we’ll go to Holy Cross Cemetery on Mullowney Lane.”

 

“I was out to the house this morning. Evie and I drove by and we couldn’t believe the flowers lining the driveway.”

 

“Chris and Sarah had a lot of friends,” Sanchez said softly, remembering the flowers he’d placed there himself the night before.

 

“Yes, they did. How are you doing with all this, Josiah? I know when Chris asked you to help him with these arrangements none of us expected to have to deal with it so soon.”

 

“No, Orrin, we didn’t and no parent should ever outlive their child,” Sanchez whispered as he found the phone numbers he needed.

 

“I agree, Josiah, and I wish there was something more I could do.”

 

“You’ve done enough already, Orrin. We need to stick together and be strong for Chris. I have to go over to the hospital now and make sure the doctors are going to let him out for several hours tomorrow afternoon.”

 

“I wish we could spare him that...it’s going to be painful for him, both physically and mentally.”

 

“It would be worse if he wasn’t there, Orrin. Man needs to say goodbye to his family,” Sanchez said, standing and walking towards the door.

 

Travis watched him leave, wondering what drove the man. Sometimes he detected a sadness that spoke of a terrible past, and he often wondered what could have caused Josiah Sanchez so much pain. Someday he hoped the ex-preacher would confide in him. Turning out the lights he left the office, locking the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck knew his friend was on the verge of waking up and sympathized as a soft moan issued from Larabee’s throat. He knew Josiah was on the way in to speak with Bledsoe and Midland and looked up as the two physician’s entered the room.

 

“Buck, I thought I told you I’d release you if you went straight home and went to bed!” Midland scolded.

 

“Josiah’s on his way in now, Doc, and I’ll go home with him then.”

 

“Alright, just make sure you don’t overdo things, Buck,” the physician warned as Bledsoe moved to examine his patient. “Would you mind waiting outside, Buck?”

 

“You gonna treat the burns?” Wilmington asked of the painful procedure.

 

“Yes...we have to. There’s no need of you being here to see this.”

 

“I can stay...”

 

“G...go...Buck...d....don’t wa...want you wa...watching this...I’m okay,” Larabee said, opening his eyes and looking towards his friend.

 

“Chris, I don’t mind.”

 

“I do...come ba...back after.”

 

“Alright, Pard, I’ll be right outside the door.”

 

“...okay...” Chris let his eyes close as the doctors examined the burns and treated the blisters. He gritted his teeth and knew without the pain medications it would be far worse than it was right now. He answered the questions they asked, but otherwise remained silent as nausea made his head swim. He felt new dressings being placed on the burns and breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“I know it hurts, Chris, but we need to keep on top of everything,” Bledsoe ordered.

 

“G...guess so,” the blond wheezed as he tried to calm his rebellious stomach.

 

“Looks like Buck and Josiah are waiting to see you. Do you feel up to visitors?” Midland asked.

 

“...y...yeah...”Larabee answered and watched as she signaled for the duo to come in.

 

“Hello, Chris,” Sanchez greeted and came forward to look into the pain glazed eyes.

 

“Josiah...is it...did you arrange every....everything?” Larabee asked.

 

“Chris, we’ll leave you to your friends...”

 

“No, Doc,” Sanchez interrupted. “This concerns you and Dr. Bledsoe as well. Can you stick around?”

 

“I have a few minutes before I see my next patient,” the burn specialist told them and folded his arms across his chest. A stance that warned the others he already knew he wasn’t going to like their next questions.

 

“Jo....Josiah?” Larabee stammered as he watched the older man’s face pale with sadness.

 

Sanchez moved to the side of the bed and looked at the blond. He saw the same pain and longing in the blond’s eyes that he’d seen in his own mirrors since he lost his own family. Taking a deep breath he held onto the rail and spoke so everyone could hear him.

 

“The coroner’s office released Sarah and Adam today.” He saw the tears forming and the hard time Larabee had holding them in check. “Father Thomas has everything ready and the service is tomorrow at two at Saint Joseph’s...”

 

“I’ll be t...there...” the blond vowed, painfully aware of how uncomfortable he would be.

 

“Now, Chris, I don’t think that’s a wise...”

 

“Nothing you c...can say or d...do to st...stop me, Dr. Bledsoe. I’ll sign my....self out if I ha...have to!” Larabee warned, sea green eyes glaring dangerously.

 

“Chris, if you do this you could end up with all kinds of complications. Those burns on your hands, arms and chest are severe enough that your immune system is probably affected making you highly susceptible to infections and...” Midland tried, yet understood there’d be no changing this man’s mind once it was made up.

 

“Then make s...sure they’re cov...covered up. I’m going to be there, Doc,” Larabee felt the tears on his cheek as he looked at the people in the room. “I was....wasn’t there when they needed me, but I’ll damn we...well be there for them now...too late to save them...but at least I can do this!”

 

“Chris, Sarah wouldn’t want you blaming yourself for any of this,” Jackson said and turned to find Wilmington’s face also darkened with guilt. “You either, Buck. None of this is your fault and when we find the sonofabitch who did it you’ll see that yourselves!”

 

“Josiah, is everything arranged at Holy Cross?” Larabee asked.

 

“Yes, Chris, the procession will go to the cemetery following services at Saint Josephs.”

 

“Thanks...for ev...everything,” Larabee said as Bledsoe came to stand on the opposite side of the bed.

 

“You’re determined to do this?” the burn specialist asked, and watched as Larabee’s head dipped once.

 

“I have t...to be th...there,” the blond mumbled tiredly.

 

“If I agree to this I’ll want assurances from your friends that they’ll bring you right back here. I can arrange for an ambulance...”

 

“No...no ambulance. Can go with one of the guys,” Larabee told him.

 

“I’ll be taking the club van, Doc, there’ll be plenty of room and the others will be there to make sure Chris doesn’t do anything stupid,” Sanchez explained.

 

“You don’t call leaving the hospital with second degree burns, broken ribs and a head injury stupid, Mr. Sanchez?” Bledsoe asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

 

“Well...”

 

“May be st....stupid, Doc, but it’s also important. I need to do this!” Larabee insisted.

 

“I can see that...and I understand, Chris. I’m not the cold hearted bastard some think I am and I think if it was me in that bed I’d be planning to be there for my family as well, but, and this is a big but. If I do agree to it I want you back here right after the services are over...then I want you in that bed and you don’t argue with anything I tell you to do from now on. Understood?”

 

“Y...yeah...”

 

“Good. Stacey, can I speak with you outside?”

 

“Certainly, Jacob. I’ll be right out! Chris, I wish there was some way to get you to reconsider. Sarah...”

 

“Doc, I’ve heard it all, okay. I know what you’re gonna say and it’s not gonna change my mind. Sarah would under...” he clenched his teeth and eyes as pain lanced through his chest and head. “Goddd!”

 

“Easy, Chris,” Midland said as she adjusted the infusion pump and watched as pain medication was delivered into his body through the existing IV line. It took several long minutes for the lines of strain and pain to leave the pale features and she knew the funeral services would take what little strength he had from him. She’d been their family physician since before Adam was born, and she’d grown to admire both his strength and courage, but this was more than anyone should have to deal with.

 

“Doc?” Wilmington asked.

 

“He’s sleeping, Buck. Between his own stubbornness and the medication he’s exhausted. He’ll probably sleep for most of the day and I’d like you boys to let him rest,” Midland explained.

 

“We will, Doc,” Jackson said.

 

“Doc, is there anything new on his ring?” the mustached man asked.

 

“No...”

 

“His ring?” Sanchez asked, turning back to the bed and seeing the empty space where he’d pinned Larabee’s wedding band the night before.

 

“Yeah...it disappeared sometime last night. The staff have all been questioned and we’re just waiting to hear from the officer who was on duty outside the door last night,” Jackson explained.

 

Sanchez closed his eyes, remembering the look of relief on Chris’ face when he’d pinned the ring to the pillow the day before. Having the symbol of the love he shared with his wife back had given him something to hold on to, now it seemed even that had been stolen from him.

 

‘Lord, I know we all have our penance to do, but hasn’t this man done his and more? That ring meant so much to him, and it was something real he could hold on to. I pray that it’s not lost to him forever and you see fit to give it back to him and him back to us...’

 

“Josiah, are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine, Nathan...just making sure the Lord knows it’s time to stop testing this man!” The ex-preacher answered. “I’ll be staying here with Chris...Nathan, will you take Buck back to my place?”

 

“I’ll stay...”

 

“No way, Buck. Come on, we’ll go to Josiah’s house and you can get some sleep. Tomorrow’s going to be a long day and Chris’ll need you there to help him through it!” Jackson ordered softly, wondering if anyone could really help either man through the next 24 hours.

 

“Go, Buck, I’ll be there later this evening to pick you all up,” Sanchez told them.

 

“Alright, Josiah. You’ll ca...call if anything happens?”

 

“Of course. Go get some rest,” Sanchez ordered.

 

“Dr. Midland, I’d like to talk to you about accompanying us tomorrow. I’d feel better knowing you were there if Chris runs into any problems,” Jackson said as they left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jackie cursed the rain that soaked through the clothes she wore, making her cold and damp in spite of the warm air. The rain made it impossible to drive over ten miles an hour and she wondered if the Texan had that much time left. She drove along the trail, ducking when overhanging branches threatened to hit her, and wiping at her eyes when the rain ran into them. Several times she had to pull over as the torrential rains threatened to wash away what passed for the rough trail she was on, but she didn’t let it stop her. She continued along the road, smiling as the rains finally began to slow down. As suddenly as the rains began they stopped, leaving the air smelling fresh with an earthy tang, and the wondrous smell of the rain forest itself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back, legs and arms aching, Vin Tanner continued to dig his way up the side of the hole he was trapped in. He’d managed to dig a few hand and foot holes, but most crumbled before he climbed to the top. The water he stood in was steadily climbing, combining with the earth to form a thick mixture of water, dirt, twigs, and long dead leaves. The smell was sour and he knew the remains of a trapped animal also blended with the scum of his prison. The rain was keeping his captors from checking on him as often as they were supposed to, and he smiled as he realized he could make it out on his own. The Texan refused to believe the gate was locked...if it was there’s be no way out for him and this would all have been in vain. Taking a deep breath, Vin swiped at his eyes and again turned his attention to climbing out of the pit.

 

Reaching for the handhold he’d dug the tracker pulled himself up until he clung to the walls. Grabbing the next one his foot slipped as the edge crumbled once more, but this time he managed to hang on and made sure his foot was in a solid hold before moving upwards once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Hank Connolly had drunk until he passed out on his couch, his breath fouling the air around him. The house that was kept immaculate when Sheila Connolly was alive had slipped into disrepair and dirt and dust lay thick on the floors and tables. Dirty dishes attracted flies in the kitchen, the stench of spoiled food mingling with the stench surrounding the bitter man sprawled across the couch.

 

Connolly slowly opened his eyes, cursing as the phone on the end table resounded through his skull. He reached for it, his fingers slipped several times before he grasped the receiver and put it to his ear.

 

“What the hell do ya want?”

 

“Hank, you damn well better sober up by tomorrow!”

 

“That you, Nettie?”

 

“Yes, it is...”

 

“What the hell do you want?” 

 

“Believe me I don’t want to waste my time talking to a bitter excuse for a man like you, but I thought you might want to show some respect for your daughter and grandson. The services are tomorrow at two at Saint Joseph’s Church.”

 

“Why so soon...that bastard Larabee probably wants them buried fast so’s he doesn’t have to be there himself!”

 

“I should’ve known better than to call you. Chris is going to be there and so will all the people who loved Sarah and Adam...so I guess that means it’s okay for you not to show up you miserable...”

 

“Spare me, Nettie! We both know Larabee was no good...” the phone clicked and the hungover man cursed the woman who’d hung up on him. He reached for the beer bottle and cursed when he found it empty. Struggling to his feet Hank staggered across the room, smiling as he thought of coming face to face with his daughter’s traitorous husband. He would confront Larabee at the funeral and let the man know what he really thought of him. That settled he reached for a warm beer and made his way towards his bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackie was grateful when the rain eased up a little more and she continued through the darkness until she came to the edge of the field of marijuana plants. She pulled to a stop, listening for any movement or sound that would indicate a patrol in the area. When none came she drove through the field, parking half a mile away from the compound. She didn’t take the time to hide the jeep as she grabbed the gun and hurried towards Mendoza’s stronghold. As she neared the clearing Maynard slowed her progress, watching the rain swept land around her as she moved. Instincts kicked in as she moved into the clearing and straightened up, praying if anyone spotted her they’d think she was just one of Mendoza’s men completing his rounds.

 

Moving towards the back of the compound she searched the area for signs of Vin Tanner. The main house was dark except for one light on the ground floor. The other buildings were also in darkness except the one at the very edge of the clearing and she knew this was probably where the bulk of Mendoza’s soldiers were sleeping. Shying away from both buildings she hurried to check the hut they’d been in earlier and found the door now boasted a padlock. Cursing she moved away and stealthily made her way along the edge of the compound. A muffled curse reached her ear and she smiled.

 

‘I’m coming, Tex?’ she thought as she moved towards the area the sound came from.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin continued towards the top, and wondered why things like this always looked easy in the movies. He grabbed for the beam on the outside of the gate and held tight, just as his feet slipped from the muddied side of the trench. He gasped as the abused muscles of his arms and chest protested the new stress put on them and wondered if the moisture on his right arm was rain or blood, yet knew it was a mixture of both. He blinked rapidly as the rain eased, but didn’t stop. Ignoring the pain enshrouding his body he swung his legs until his feet caught and held onto a beam and he hung by both legs and his left arm. He looked at the gate and taking a deep breath reached for the bars.

 

“Alright, Tanner, ya’d better hope yer luck has...hasn’t run out!” he said, pushing upwards just as a hand caught hold of his arm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James Graham walked towards the small group of men with a mixture of trepidation and fear. He’d received a call from Robert Miller telling him to meet him in the hospital cafeteria. He knew from that conversation that Larabee’s men would also be there with pictures for him to look at. When Miller called to ask if anything strange happened the night before he’d told them nothing out of the ordinary. The nurses had made their usual spot checks on Larabee, other than that nothing new had happened. He didn’t know what happened to Larabee’s ring and felt bad about it. Miller asked if any of the nurses were acting strange or if any had been unfamiliar. He’d thought about it for a few minutes and a vision of an exotic blond swam before his eyes. He’d told Miller about her and how she’d worn the right identification and seemed as if she belonged on the floor...those words were what brought him to this point.

 

“Jim, thanks for coming in early,” Miller said as the younger man moved towards the table and took one of the chairs.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Graham said, placing his hands on the table as he tried to make eye contact with the other men in the room. He knew most of Larabee’s men and knew what a close knit group they were.

 

“I want you to look at these pictures and tell me if any of them look like the nurse you saw enter Larabee’s room last night,” Miller explained.

 

Ezra watched as the nervous officer picked up the pictures and began going through them. Miller provided most of them and some were of the nurses who were actually on staff, but there were several he’d manipulated and added to the pics. These were the ones he hoped the man homed in on. He’d taken shots of Ella Gaines and added a blond wig and green eyes. The difference was amazing, but if Graham picked out one of the doctored photos they would have confirmation that the woman was back in town and as the old saying went, forewarned was forearmed.

 

James Graham took the stack of pictures and began going through them. Several were blond, but none looked remotely like the nurse he’d seen until the second to the last photo. The hair was different, but the eyes and features certainly matched. He placed it aside and continued searching through the stack until he had two separate piles. He picked up the shorter one and fanned them out on the table.

 

“This is the woman who was in Larabee’s room,” he said as the others moved in to look at the pictures.

 

“Ella Gaines,” Standish said.

 

“What...I thought Ella had dark hair?” Dunne said, rubbing at his temples as an annoying ache began to build behind his eyes.

 

“Sit down, JD,” Jackson ordered, steering the younger man to one of the chairs. “Ezra doctored the photos when Robert told us about the blond nurse going into Chris’ room. We figured it was the only way to find out if Ella is really back in town.”

 

“Well, at least now we know who we’re looking for,” Standish said.

 

“It also looks like your theory was right and Buck was not the intended victim at all,” Jackson supplied.

 

“Yes, it certainly seems that way, but I believe we would be prudent if we keep treating the threats against Buck as real,” Standish told them.

 

“Yeah, I agree, and the reasons are twofold...that way if it is a real threat we’re still on top of things and if not we keep Ella thinking her ruse is still working,” Jackson explained.

 

“Exactly,” Standish agreed as Miller talked to his officer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Chris lay awake in the semi-darkness, staring at the ceiling as he struggled to control the emotions racing through him. He’d woken, alone, in pain and filled with a sense of remorse. Silent tears slipped from under closed lids as pictures of his wife and son played like an eight millimeter film through his mind. Adam as a precocious two year old...wanting to play cards with Daddy and Mommy. Sarah, eight months pregnant and insisting she was fat, while he assured her she was still and always would be beautiful. The scene shifted to a hospital room...two broken legs...him and Adam lying in the beds...his prayer of thanks that the car accident hadn’t been more serious. Adam having his tonsils out and insisting a month later that all he could eat was ice cream and Jell-O. Sarah planting the rose bush beside the front door and her reaction when the first flower bloomed. Sarah telling him she loved him...kissing him...her tender hands...hands he’d never feel again. Her soft laughter...his son’s excited voice in the mornings or after he accomplished something...Sarah’s declaration of love...her soothing voice when he or Adam were sick...sounds that meant the world was alive...yet he would never hear them again. They were lost to him now...taken away in a savage act of violence. He opened his eyes once more and let the tears fall, if there was such a thing as hell, he was living it now. The soft sound of the infusion pump let him know that meds were being delivered and he longed for the numbness those medications gave him. Sighing heavily he looked at the spot where his ring was supposed to be and closed his eyes.

 

‘God, Sarah, I’m so sorry. I should have been there...I should have been able to save you. Hank was right...I should never have loved you...wasn’t good enough...failure at everything,’ he thought as he relaxed towards sleep.

 

In a corner of the room a soft light flickered as if the flames of a candle had been kissed by a gentle breeze. A soft whisper floated across the room and a smile formed at the corners of Chris Larabee’s lips.

 

‘You’re not a failure, Chris Larabee. Adam and I will be waiting for you when God deems it your time. Don’t let it make you bitter, Love, for you are a better man than most. We’ll find each other again and when we do our love will make us whole once more.’

~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin gasped as he blinked the rain out of his eyes, cursing his luck at being discovered so close to escape and dropping back into the muddied water. He surfaced and struggled to his feet sputtering to rid his mouth of the brackish liquid. He heard the gate being lifted and readied himself for whatever punishment was about to be implemented, but was shocked as a soft voice spoke to him.

 

“Hey, Tex, ready to get the hell out of there?”

 

“Jack....Jackie?” he gasped.

 

“In the flesh. Hang on and I’ll drop the ladder over the side. We’d damn well better hurry before the rain stops and the guards come out of hiding again,” Maynard said.

 

Vin waited for the ladder to be lowered and quickly grabbed onto the rung at shoulder level. Wincing at the effort it took he quickly climbed out of the hell hole he’d been trapped in. He rolled over the edge and lay on his back for a few seconds until he caught his breath.

 

“You look like hell, Tex!” Maynard told him as she helped him sit up.

 

“Glad ta say ya look like an angel ta me right now.”

 

“Thanks...think you can walk?”

 

“Yeah, hell, I’ll run if it means gettin’ outta that shit!”

 

“Guess so,” she mumbled as she looked towards the main building.

 

“Jackie, we could set those explosives and grab Mendoza, but how do we get him out of here?” Tanner asked, knowing what was on the woman’s mind.

 

“I have a jeep...”

 

“Where?”

 

“Parked it about a half mile back in the fields. If we blow the hut and several of the other buildings we could grab Mendoza and get out of here.”

 

“Think that’s going ta be a little more difficult than it sounds,” Tanner said.

 

“Maybe, but hell, it always works in the movies,” she said and the tracker couldn’t help a soft laugh as he heard his earlier thoughts mirrored in her words.

 

“Well, if yer up ta it...”

 

“Tanner, you looked in the mirror lately?”

 

“No...can’t say I have. Mendoza didn’t have one in my ro....room,” Tanner quipped as the hurried across the compound to the hut.

 

“I could shoot it off,” Maynard said.

 

“That’d bring the whole damn compound down on us. Ya any good at pickin’ locks?” 

 

“Not much...but hell, there’s always this!” Jackie said, using the butt of her rifle to break the lock. It took several tries, but she finally broke the mechanism and pulled the padlock from the door.

 

“Works for me,” Tanner said, stepping into the hut once more.

 

“You check and see if there’s anything useful in there. I’ll stay out here and maybe they’ll think I’m one of the guards.”

 

“Just be careful...”

 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, Tex. Here, take this,” she ordered, tossing the pack inside and closing the door before walking around the side of the smaller building.

 

Vin waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the hut and slowly began searching the crates around the sides. He found a crow bar leaning in the northeast corner and pried open the top one on the first couple of rows. There were several crates of weapons, including knife sheaths and lethal looking blades. He grabbed one of the belts and wrapped it around his waist, making sure there were a couple of the blades tucked into each compartment. Next he moved to the crate filled with weapons and withdrew two small caliber weapons and a semi automatic weapon. Tucking the guns into his belt he searched for ammunition for them and found several boxes under the straw. Next he moved to the crate loaded with grenades and several dozen sticks of dynamite. The grenades he wired as Wilmington had shown him until they were hooked to one of the timers in the box. These he placed underneath the remaining sticks of dynamite, grabbed a couple of extra grenades and hurried to the door. Something on the floor caught his eyes and he moved to pick it up, shoving it into the backpack and stepped outside as the sky began to lighten.

 

Jackie spotted Tanner moving towards her and smiled as she saw the weapons in his hand. The duo knew they needed to make sure Mendoza’s gorillas could not follow them and hurried to set several timers on the jeeps parked near the main house. Once that task was completed, Jackie pointed towards the main house and they moved through the shadows towards the now completely dark building. Once they reached the side door, Jackie took up position on the right side, while Vin stayed to the right, eyes constantly searching the area for unwelcome guests.

 

Not knowing what to expect once they were inside, Vin handed Jackie one of the weapons and the backpack. His right arm was all but useless and he needed to keep his left hand free in case of trouble. He held the semi automatic in his hand, making sure it was loaded and the safety was no longer in place, before nodding that he was ready.

 

Jackie touched the handle and gently eased it down, smiling as she heard a soft click and the door opened easily. Silently counting to three she pushed it open and waited to see if any alarms went off. When no shrill sound was forthcoming she watched as Tanner moved inside, and then quickly followed him. They stood on either side of the door, listening for any movement...the only sound the loud ticking of the grandfather clock somewhere to their right. They advanced along the corridor, checking the rooms with open doors, and shying away from the ones that were closed. Jackie remembered seeing a light on when she entered the compound and pointed to the door she thought would reveal that room. She reached for the gold flecked knob and quietly turned it, easing the door open until it revealed a spacious bedroom with heavy oak furnishings. Soft snoring emanated from a man lying under a thick blue down comforter and she fought the urge to kill him where he was.

 

Tanner knew by the look on her face that she realized who the man was and he reached for her, placing a hand on her shoulder in an effort to calm her trembling body. When he knew she was ready he moved with the grace of a cat stalking his prey. Without waiting to see what Jackie would do he moved to the bed and ignoring the agony it caused placed his right hand over Mendoza’s mouth as he pressed the semi automatic against the man’s temple.

 

“Make a sound and ya’ll need a new set of sheets...comprende?” He watched the hatred in the man’s eyes and smiled as Jackie moved to the opposite side of the king sized bed. Asked ya a question, Hector...wha’s the answer?”

 

“Bassstarrrddd,” came the muffled reply.

 

“Maybe, but ya still didn’t answer my question...now ya gonna be quiet or should I just blow yer fuckin’ head off now?”

 

“No...do...don’t.”

 

“Jackie.”

 

“Right here, Vin.”

 

“Open the pack...there’s a roll of duct tape there.” Tanner said, his gaze never leaving that of the captive.

 

“Got it.”

 

“Good, use a knife and cut some off. I hate havin’ my hand anywhere near this bastard’s mouth...might catch some kinda disease. Bastard never heard of a toothbrush,” Tanner spat as Maynard tore off a piece and cut it with a knife.

 

“Here,” Maynard said.

 

“Now, Hector, I’m gonna lift my hand and Jackie’s gonna place a little tape over yer mouth. Ya make a sound and she’s liable to make a mistake and cover yer nose too. Make it kinda hard ta breathe then. Comprende?” Again the head bobbed and Vin lifted his hand as Jackie quickly placed the tape over the man’s mouth.

 

“That’s better. Alright, Hector I’m gonna let ya turn on yer back. Jackie, I wantcha ta bind his hands good and tight.”

 

“No problem, Vin,” Maynard said pulling a long strip of tape as she waited for their captive to do as he was told, amazed that Tanner’s hand was still so steady in spite of the pain and blood loss he’d suffered. Once the job was completed she stood back and placed the tape back inside the pack.

 

“Alright, Hector, get up!” the tracker ordered and watched as the drug lord struggled to obey. It took some doing, but the man finally sat on the edge of the bed. Vin held the gun in place once more and sneered down at the man. “Now, I’m gonna let ya stand up and walk on yer own, butcha best remember I got the gun and I ain’t afraid of usin’ it. Don’t make the mistake of thinkin’ we won’t shoot cause we’re afraid of yer men catchin’ us, cause we ain’t. See we got this idea that if they do catch us we’re’s good as dead anyway, so we’re gonna make sure ya die first. Now, stand up and let’s get movin’. Jackie, ya got point.”

 

“Got it, Vin.”

 

“Good, cause we got maybe five minutes before all hell breaks loose,” Tanner advised, pulling the captive to his feet and moving towards the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Ezra Standish sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the clock on the nightstand. The glowing green numbers read 5:11 and he knew there’d be no more sleep for him this night. The day ahead would be wrought with sorrow and pain for all of them, but none so much as the man lying asleep in a hospital bed across town.

 

The decision had been made to keep the new information from their boss until he was well enough to deal with it. They knew that choice would probably come back to haunt them, but if Larabee knew Ella was probably behind his family’s death they would not be able to keep him from going after her. Chris Larabee had taken a chance on him, and for that alone he was grateful, but there was so much more to the man. He remembered the day Larabee stood up to his mother and told her to let her son make his own decisions. That day had changed him forever and he’d left behind so many facets of himself while keeping the things that he now came to count on. He could and did still cheat and con with the best, but it was no longer the main concern in his life. Now he might have to call on those traits once more, but this time it would be to help someone instead of for his own personal gains.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris knew this night would be a long one for him, and the day ahead would only be worse. The dull light over his bed reminded him that it was still night and that he was alone in the room. His thoughts turned to the day Sarah had taken his hand as they walked through the back of their property. She was nearly eight months pregnant and things were going so well for them. Closing his eyes he suddenly felt as if he’d been transported back in time and wondered why they hadn’t gone ahead with their plans...

***********

Chris reached for her hand and breathed deeply of the clean air as he pulled her to him. Her body so close to his own sent signals to his groin and he knew he wanted her then and there, but first he had to listen to what she wanted to say. Her body was changing with the pregnancy, and he loved every bit of their life together. His hands wandered to her rounded stomach and he smiled as he felt a tiny kick.

 

“Chris, I...”

 

“Sh, Honey, I think I know what you want to say.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking the same thing.”

 

“About our will...and what will happen after the baby is born?” She asked as he eased her down on the ground and sat behind her. She leaned against his chest as they watched the sun slowly begin to dip below the horizon.

 

“Yes...I’ve been meaning to talk to Carl about it....”

 

“Good, because I’ve already made us an appointment for next week. We need to make arrangements for our baby if anything ever happened to us. I don’t want some stranger deciding who takes care of him or her. I want it down on paper that our child should be raised by someone we trust.”

 

“Me too, Sweetheart, and we both know who that should be.”

 

“Buck,” she whispered of her husband’s long time friend.

 

“Exactly. I know he can sometimes be a bit of a rogue...”

 

“And a scoundrel,” Sarah laughed as she continued. “But there is no one I’d rather have take care of our child.”

 

“I know. Buck’s great with kids. You should see him at the hospital during the kids shows. He’s right there, helping them, taking care of anything they need. He’s a natural and it would definitely ease my mind to know our little miracle is in good hands.”

 

“Yes he will be...Chris, I’ve also been thinking about our home.”

 

“It’s big enough for us...”

 

“I know that, but I’ve always dreamed of living on a big spread...a ranch...maybe raising some horses.”

 

“You never told me that,” Larabee said, smiling as he realized his wife had just envisioned his own dreams.

 

“I know...but it’s something I’ve been thinking about. I mean I’ve got a good job and so do you. We’ve been able to save some money and well with the equity in this home we should be able to afford it. I figured we could sell this place in ten years and have a good down payment on a ranch.”

 

“You have been thinking about this and I think it’s a wonderful idea.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Of course. I’ve always wanted to raise horses. Dad used to say I should’ve been born in the old west,” Larabee explained of his father’s reaction to his childhood dreams.

 

“Oh, Chris, I’m so glad you like the idea of a ranch. Someday we’ll be teaching our kids how to care for horses and how to ride and...”

 

“Easy, Cowgirl, let’s have this one first before you go talking about a whole herd of kids,” the blond said.

 

“You don’t want a big family?” Sarah asked as she felt his hands making circles no her stomach.

 

“Didn’t say that, Love, just want to enjoy this one right now...but hopefully we’ll have enough to fill a bunkhouse someday.”

 

“So, you want a big family too?”

 

“Hell, yeah...as long as they look like you...now, there’s something else we need to discuss,” Larabee said, knowing they had to take care of everything at the same time.

 

“What happens if something happens to us?”

 

“Yes, I know it’s a subject no one likes to discuss, but if something like that was to happen it would be easier on our friends if the arrangements were already taken care of.”

 

The couple talked about their future and the future of their unborn child as darkness spread over the land. The air cooled a little, but was still warm enough for them to be comfortable.

 

Sarah leaned her head back against his shoulder as she felt his hand slip down the front of her maternity dress. She sighed as her supple breaths ached with need and turned her head slightly. His mouth soon captured hers and she felt the warmth spread throughout her. She moaned as his fingers tweaked her nipple and tried to turn her body further, but was stopped as he moved to kneel in front of her. She lay back on the soft grass, smiling as her husband lavished attention on her body. His fingers teased open the buttons down the front and opened the pink bra and suckled her breasts. She moaned and placed her hands on his head making sure he understood she wanted this as much as he did.

 

“Sarah...”

 

“Sh, sweetheart...”

 

“We could go back to the house...”

 

“No...no...want you now.”

 

“The ground...”

 

“Chris, it’s summer and it’s warm and I want you now so quit talking and make love to me!” Sarah ordered, smiling as she heard her husbands soft laughter. She felt him kiss his way down her stomach and sighed contentedly as he touched her mound and used his fingers to bring pleasure to her body. She felt him slip inside and pressed up against his hand as her body reacted instinctively.

 

Chris heard her soft moans and knew his wife was enjoying the attention he bestowed on her body. Her pregnancy added a warm glow to her beauty and he lifted his head to kiss her even as he stroked her womanhood. He peeled her underwear off and smiled as he looked at the beauty before him. Not wanting to lean on her stomach, he pulled her on top of him and entered her moistened vagina, moaning as her body captured his cock in her velvety sheath. They began to move together, making love under the blanket of stars as a soft gentle wind whispered of the love they shared.

************

Chris moaned as the memory faded and knew he would never make love to his wife again. That the miracle that was conceived and growing inside her would never be born. Tears came unbidden to his eyes as he lay back against the pillows, feeling the utter despair of his lost dreams. He looked around the small hospital room and was glad he was still alone as he felt the sobs rock his body.

 

“God, I miss you both so much,” he whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


	4. Chapter 4

Jackie took the time to grab whatever she could see sitting on the counter in the kitchen and throwing it into the pack she carried. A half loaf of bread, several cans of meat, and a full salami were thrown in. Knowing time was growing short she held her weapon in one hand, pointing it at Mendoza as Tanner reached for the door handle and pulled it open. She watched as he checked the watery world outside and nodded when he pointed towards the treeline to the north. She watched him duck to the side and shoved the drug lord ahead of her.

 

Tanner smiled as Mendoza came through the door and nearly stumbled off the top step. He caught their captive’s arm and began dragging him towards the trees and underbrush. Once across the clearing he turned and watched as Maynard raced towards him and bent down beside him and Mendoza.

 

“How much time do we have before the fireworks begin?” Maynard asked softly.

 

“Figure it should start right ‘bout...now!” he said and smiled as the first of several explosions began. He knew with the onset of dawn they’d have to move swiftly through the trees in order to escape detection.

 

“Follow me!” Maynard said as the first shout went up from Mendoza’s soldiers’ quarters. She raced along the edge of the clearing, keeping to the shadows as much as possible until they entered the field once more. She knew Tanner was in no shape for a long drawn out escape plan and took a direct line to the jeep she’d hidden earlier. She glanced over her shoulder several times in order to make sure the tracker was still with her, smiling as she heard the muffled grunts form their prisoner as Tanner shoved him forward. She ducked through the plants, and hurried towards the waiting vehicle.

 

Vin shoved Mendoza towards the jeep and made him climb into the area used for storage. He could hear the drug lord’s angry voice, muffled by the duct tape and smiled as he made quick work of securing the man’s feet before climbing in beside Maynard. He heard the jeep start up and shivered as a deep chill ran through him as his partner gunned the vehicle out of the plants and along the makeshift trail. He listened for signs of pursuit, relieved when the only sound came from the area they’d left behind. He knew the grenades and other explosives would take care of the compound itself and leaned his head back against the seat. The adrenalinee rush that kept him moving was rapidly disappearing and fatigue weighed heavy on his mind and body. His eyes slid closed and he heard Jackie talking to him, but did not have the energy to answer her as she pulled out of the field and onto the main trail. Something pulled at his subconscious and he felt the small thread of the connection he shared with Chris Larabee. There was something terribly wrong and he felt it across the miles.

 

‘Don’t you give up, Larabee, I’ll be there as soon as I can get this bastard back to Rio,’ he thought as he slipped into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris thought he was alone, but at the edge of his mind he felt something very real. A touch that meant more than friendship and he sighed as he felt someone reaching out to him. He knew who it was and felt a small amount of relief that the tracker was still alive.

 

‘I hear you, Vin,’ he thought as sleep finally beckoned to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackie turned to look at her companion and knew the sharpshooter was in worse shape than she originally thought. She knew the knife wound was probably infected, but he also sported several dark bruises on his face and she wondered what other injuries he had that she couldn’t see. She searched the brightening sky, cursing as she looked at the gas gauge and realized they had less than a quarter tank. There was no way they were getting back to Pousada Vrajabhumi Hotel with only that amount of gas, but at least they could put some distance between themselves and Mendoza’s stronghold. Sighing heavily, she continued down the mountain, searching for a place to hold up and give Tanner a chance to get his strength back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris opened his eyes as someone softly called his name. In spite of the medications he hadn’t slept well and the lines of strain were clearly written on his face. The voice sounded again and he opened his eyes as a nurse settled a breakfast tray on the table in front of him.

 

“Good morning, Chris, my name is Mildred and I’ll be one of the nurses looking after you today. I’ve got your breakfast here and will be right back to help you with it.”

 

“Not hungry,” Larabee whispered, turning his head away from the newcomer.

 

“Chris, you need to eat...”

 

“Later...”

 

“Problems, Mildred,” Midland said as she entered the room.

 

“He says he’s not hungry,” the young nurse supplied.

 

“Chris, you’ve got a long day ahead...”

 

“I know, Doc, and right now if I eat anything I’ll just puke and that’s not something I want right now, Doc. I’ll eat later...when...when everything’s over......when I sa...say good...good bye...I can’t...I don’t want anything right now. What time is it?”

 

“It’s eight thirty. How’s the pain?”

 

“Same’s it was last night...”

 

“I wish you’d reconsider and stay here...”

 

“No, Doc, I need to be there...for Sarah and Adam...for me...”

 

“Sh, Chris, I understand. Just think about letting us take you there by ambulance...”

 

“No...no ambulance. Just get me dressed and give me something to keep me on my feet...”

 

“I can’t give you any drugs, Chris...”

 

“Then get rid of the damn IV and the morphine! I don’t want drugs in me that’ll knock me out. I have to be awake...I have to be there...I have to tell them I love them and I’m sorry...sorry I let them die...God, help me I have to say good...bye...bye...but I can’t...I don...don’t know how!” Larabee turned away before the women saw the tears in his eyes and heard Midland tell the nurse she could leave. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face the woman who’d cared for his family since meeting Sarah Connolly.

 

“Chris, you’re not alone here. Buck, Josiah, Ezra, Nathan, JD and even Vin are going to be there for you. All you have to do is let them...let them be there...lean on them and don’t ever be afraid to cry, Chris. Tears can sometimes help how you feel inside. Sarah and Adam were loved by so many people, but none loved them like you did...do...and that’s what you need to remember. They love you and although they are not here to tell you that, let your heart hear them...let your mind see them and know they are never far away.”

 

“Wi...wish it was that easy, Doc, but right now it just hurts so much,” Larabee said as he looked into her warm eyes.

 

“And it will, Chris. You’ve lost two people you loved, but they are not gone forever. They’ll be waiting for you...”

 

“Yeah...yeah, I know...Sarah always said she’d be waiting for me if anything ever happened to her...but why now...why...she...she...”

 

“She what, Chris?” Midland asked, concerned at how pale Larabee grew.

 

“She was pregnant, Doc...gonna have a baby...found the test....positive...it was positive and I lost them all...Sarah, Adam, and our baby...all gone...all gone...”

 

Midland looked up as Wilmington entered the room and she eased away from the injured blond. She patted his shoulder gently and left the room.

 

“Chris,” Wilmington said softly and waited for Larabee to look at him. He saw the dark circles that signaled the blond wasn’t sleeping...and understood his own eyes sported the same telltale signs.

 

“Buck...you okay?” Larabee asked as the gentle man sat beside the bed.

 

“Was gonna ask you the same thing,” Wilmington said softly, rubbing at his temples as he tried to rid his head of the pounding jackhammer that had taken up residence in his skull. He felt the tears form in his eyes and let them fall.

 

“Buck...”

 

“God...Chris, I’m so sorry...I should’ve...they could’ve been...”

 

“Don’t, Buck...don’t blame yourself...I don’t...Sarah wouldn’t,” Larabee said in an effort to sooth the other man’s guilt.

 

“I love them, Chris...loved them and would do anything to change places with them...should’ve been me...not them...not Sarah....not Adam and not the new baby. I’d do anything to change what happened. Anything!” he vowed.

 

“I know, Buck...and I’d do anything to wipe the guilt off your face,” Larabee said, closing his eyes against the reminder of what he’d lost. He was honest with Wilmington about not blaming him, but there was a part of him that could not meet the blue eyes.

 

“Wish it could be that easy, Chris, but I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself...should’ve stayed away from your family...”

 

“Don’t you say that, Buck...they were your family too! You were my best man...you’re Adam’s Godfather and Sarah always said you were the brother she never had! Don’t keep blaming yourself...I do...don’t!”

 

“Thanks, Chris...can’t say it’s gonna happen anytime soon, but I’ll try,” the ladies’ man said, swiping at his eyes before lifting the lid from the tray. “You gonna eat this?”

 

“No...not hungry right now. What time is Josiah picking us up?” the blond asked tiredly.

 

“He’ll be here at twelve. JD and Nathan are going straight to the church to make sure everything is ready.”

 

“Ezra?”

 

“He’s going to pick up Nettie and Casey. Orrin and Mrs. Travis are meeting us at the church at around one thirty. Now if you’re not planning on eating this why don’t you try and get some sleep?” Wilmington suggested.

 

“Not tired...get someone in here to take these damn things off,” he said, knowing the ladies’ man would understand he meant the IV lines and other tubes attached to his body.

 

“Chris...the pain’s gonna be bad once they take the pump off!”

 

“I know...but I have to be awake, Buck. Tell the doc I want them off now!” Larabee ordered.

 

“Alright, Chris, but I wish you’d reconsider....”

 

“I can’t Buck...I have to be there and I don’t want to feel too doped up to move. Just get the doc okay?” Larabee closed his eyes and listened to the retreating steps of his friend as he left the room. The day stretched ahead of him, a long narrow corridor wrought with grief and guilt and he wondered if it would ever end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ezra knew he had to be at the Wells’ place to pick up Nettie and Casey by eleven and made sure he was up and ready to go at eight. His tailor, Nicholas Dumont, a man who’d worked closely with him since his move to Billings, had been more than willing to help him out. Chris Larabee had lost everything in the fire...and there would be nothing for him to wear to the funeral that afternoon. Dumont had immediately gone to work on one of his suits in an effort to make the pants and shirt conform to Larabee’s size. He would also work to accommodate the bulky bandages he knew would be used to cover the burns.

 

Ezra pulled into the parking space outside Dumont’s private showroom and knocked at the door. The man did not open until four in the afternoon, but was making an exception because Standish was a regular customer and spent an exorbitant amount of money at his shop. The door opened and Dumont motioned him inside.

 

“Good morning, Mr. Standish.”

 

“Hello, Nicholas, I hope everything is ready for me.”

 

“Yes, I can only hope that it will be adequate. I am sorry to hear of your friend’s loss and pray that the good Lord helps him get through this trying time.”

 

“Thank you, Nicholas. Would you please show me what you have?”

 

“Certainly, come this way,” Dumont led him into the private showroom. There was no one else there, but the table was loaded with clothing and personal articles. Dumont picked up a pair of soft wrinkle free black slacks and Ezra nodded approvingly. Next came an oversized shirt of white cotton, the sleeves had been cut above the elbows, again making room for heavy bandages. Several pairs of underwear were also present, some boxers, some briefs. Socks and shoes were the final items on the table and Ezra was once more pleased with this man’s efforts.

 

“This will do nicely, Nicholas, thank you for accommodating me on such short notice,” Standish said as the man began placing the items in the proper bags.

 

“You are one of my favorite clients, Mr. Standish, and I am pleased I was able to do something as simple as make a few adjustments in the clothing. Please offer my condolences to Mr. Larabee for his loss.”

 

“I will, thank you,” Standish said, picking up the packages and walking out of the shop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ernesto Ruiz looked out over the ruined buildings that once made up Mendoza’s stronghold. Maynard and Tanner had to be behind the destruction and if not for the rain he knew they’d have lost the fields as well. Two jeeps were mangled beyond repair and the weapons cache was also destroyed. The main house was the last to be destroyed, but they now knew Mendoza was not inside it. He looked towards the one building that was still any ways usable and recognized the figure striding towards him.

 

“Anything, Raul?”

 

“Nothing, Ernesto. The rains have washed away the trail and what was still there was over run by our own men searching for Hector. Do we know for sure he was not inside?”

 

“No one was in there. Tanner was in the hole last night, but he’s not there now. I believe he had help from that woman DEA agent and they are out there somewhere with Hector.”

 

“He is a prisoner then?”

 

“I would think so. He would not have gone willingly. Was there any sign of Guerrero or his jeep?”

 

“Nothing, are you sure he was searching the northern perimeter?”

 

“Si, Hector wanted the search to include the northern slopes. I have a feeling Miss Maynard may have surprised Guerrero and taken the jeep.”

 

“This bitch is very good, Si?”

 

“Si...I believe she is very good at what she does, but we will catch her and Tanner and when we do she will be taught a lesson she will not soon forget.” Ernesto said, cupping his crotch as he smiled lewdly.

 

“Si, I believe Hector will be pleased to share the little bitch!” Espinoza agreed as they walked side by side towards the men waiting for orders beside the burnt out shell of Mendoza’s home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackie kept her eye on the gas and knew they didn’t have much left. She could hear Mendoza’s muffled complaining, but ignored it as she kept an eye on the road and the unconscious man beside her. So far Tanner showed no signs of coming round and she was beginning to get anxious about his condition. She knew the longer he stayed out, the worse things could be. Keeping one hand on the wheel she used the other one to touch Tanner’s shoulder and tried once more to rouse him, again with no success.

 

‘Damn you, Tex, don’t you go giving up on me. I need you to get Mendoza back to Rio and make the bastard pay for everything he’s done to both of us. You hear me?” She removed her hand from his shoulder and placed it back on the steering wheel.

 

The trail loomed ahead of her and she knew the next series of turns would take her to the steep incline they’d traipsed up several weeks ago. Taking one last glance at the sharpshooter she turned all her attention to the road ahead and the treacherous drive down into the lower valley. Once they reached that point they were a little less than halfway back home, but they would be making the rest of the trek without the use of the jeep as the first of several sputters signaled the end of the trail. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris felt the hopelessness and despair rise up once more as he looked around the room. The IV lines and Foley catheter had been removed, but he still leaned wearily against the pillows. He’d thought everything would be fine for him to go to the church, but there was one thing he hadn’t thought about. How could he go if there was nothing for him to wear. He asked one of the nurses for a pair of scrubs, but the shirts were not made to cover burns.

 

“I’ll wear a fucking hospital gown if I have too, Buck!” he insisted.

 

“I know, Chris,” Wilmington agreed and heard someone entering the room. It was a little after ten and he was surprised to see the gambler walk towards the bed carrying several packages. “Ez?”

 

“Hello, Buck, Chris. I’m hoping I can help you today, my friend. I know you lost everything...and I’m hoping you will accept this small gift from me,” Standish said, placing the packages on the table and pulling out the gifts he had for the injured man.

 

Chris swallowed the lump forming in his throat and looked with gratitude at the conman as everything he needed was spread out on the bed. He reached for the pants and the shirt, momentarily forgetting the gauze covering the injured limbs, and finally lifted his head until the two men could see how much this meant to him. He knew he should say something, but could not form his thoughts into coherent words. Finally able to speak he looked into the green eyes set in the sad face before him.

 

“Ezra, I...I don’t know what to sa...say...”

 

“You don’t need to say anything, Chris. You’ve been there for all of us for different reasons and it is good to finally return some of those favors, although I do wish it was under different circumstances.”

 

“I’ll pay you...”

 

“Chris, please, don’t say anything...I did this for our friendship, not for money. These are my gifts to you, so please, accept them as such,” Standish told him, smiling as he watched the blond head dip almost imperceptibly.

 

“Thanks, Ezra.”

 

“Anytime, Chris. Now I have to hasten in order to be at the Wells’ home on time. I shall see you both shortly,” the gambler explained.

 

“Don’t drive too fast, Ez,” Wilmington warned and knew the other man understood his message. He nodded as the gambler left and turned back to his long time friend.

 

Chris looked at the clothes and felt at a loss for words once more. His body was starting to react to the lack of pain medication, but he would not admit it. He knew he would need help getting dressed and looked up to meet the blue eyes watching him closely.

 

“Buck, what time is it?”

 

“It’s ten forty five, Chris. Still plenty of time before Josiah picks us up. Why don’t you lie back and try to sleep a little longer?”

 

“No...not now.”

 

“Why? You’re going to need it to get through today.”

 

“I know...but I can’t. I keep hearing Sarah’s voice, Buck. I hear her and Adam screaming for me...and...and I can’t get to them...can’t find them.”

 

“I know, Chris, and I understand. If you can’t sleep, at least try to rest...”

 

“Buck?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Anything new on Vin? I h...haven’t even thought of h...him and the dan...ger he’s in.”

 

“Nothing new...Orrin’s been speaking to Coltrain, but the new director in Rio still hasn’t come up with any info on his location.”

 

“Some friend...should be d...doing something t...to find him...to help...”

 

“Chris, Vin would understand.”

 

“I...I know...it’s just...God, Buck...how do I go on without them?” Larabee sobbed as he looked at the other man and felt Buck pull him into an embrace. His body shook with grief and pain as his head rested against the strong shoulder. He knew Wilmington’s arm was injured, but right now he needed this touch, needed to know someone cared about his loss, his pain, his grief.

 

“I know, Chris...God I know and we’ll get through it together. Starting with today,” Wilmington’s own voice was edged with pain and sorrow as he held on to his friend. He wasn’t sure he could get through the day, let alone help this man deal with the funeral that would end with the two people he loved most in the world buried and gone from him forever.

 

“My Sarah...how can I say good bye to her? How can I say goodbye to Adam and the baby growing inside Sarah? So a....alone...”

 

“No, Chris...not alone...never alone. You’ve got friends...you’ve got me...always have me...”

 

“Always been there for me, Buck...”

 

“And I always will, Chris. You just hang on to me...okay...just hang on and somehow we’ll help each other...okay...you hear me, Chris? I won’t let you face this alone.” He held Larabee for sometime before the sobs eased and his breathing slowed down. Buck thought he was asleep, but a soft moan from the injured man told him Larabee was far from the sleep he needed. 

 

“Thanks, Buck...guess we’d better start getting re...ready.”

 

“Are you sure, Chris?”

 

“Y...yeah...we’ll be strong for ea...each other...hold our he...heads high...make Sa...Sarah and Adam proud.”

 

“They already are,” Wilmington assured the blond as he stood up to help his friend. “Oh, hell!”

 

“What’s wrong?” Larabee asked, concerned by his friend’s words.

 

“I’m not gonna be much help to you...between us we got one good arm.”

 

“Shit,” the blond said, laughing hysterically as he looked at his hands and Wilmington’s bum arm.

 

“Damn, guess we wait for Josiah.”

 

“Guess so, call him and tell him we need him here earlier than we t...thought,” Larabee advised and watched as his long time friend picked up the phone on the stand beside his bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hank Connolly reached into the closet and pulled out the old suit jacket he’d placed there so long ago. Whether it would still fit or not, he didn’t care. He was not going to the church, but would be at the gravesite because he’d long since given up thinking there was a God. His baby girl had been taken away from him years ago when she married that worthless piece of trash and now he’d proven he wasn’t man enough for her. He felt nothing right now, having dealt with his grief years ago, but now he was being given the opportunity to make sure Chris Larabee understood it was his fault. Sarah Connolly had ceased to exist when she became Sarah Larabee, well now he could show the bastard that he’d been right from the start. That Larabee did not deserve his beautiful angel, no one did. Sarah should’ve stayed home and took care of him, but instead she’d left home and married. Pulling the jacket over his white t-shirt he looked in the mirror and cursed the bastard who ruined his life.

 

“You’ll see you worthless sonofabitch. I’ll make you see that you killed her...that you’re responsible for her death!”

 

Picking up the newspaper he saw the devastation that was once Larabee’s home. Nothing remained, but a few blackened pieces of wood, burnt grass, and a small melted yellow tractor at the top of a pile of dirt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josiah looked at the younger men and took a deep breath as he watched the orderlies help Larabee into the  wheelchair. It had taken some time, but they managed to get the injured man dressed and Midland was there to make sure he didn’t do anything he wasn’t supposed to. The blond was paler than he’d ever seen him and his eyes misted with tears as the pain from the burns and injured ribs took its toll on his body.

 

“Chris, Sarah would understand if you weren’t there,” Midland said as she knelt in front of the injured man.

 

“I kn...know she would, Doc, but I wou....wouldn’t. I have to do this,” Larabee insisted.

 

“Then please reconsider and let me give you something to help with the pain.”

 

“No...nothing un...until after...I can do this.”

 

“I’m sure you can, but you don’t need to be so stubborn about it.”

 

“Sor....sorry, Doc...I do...Come on, Josiah. Let’s get to the church,” the injured man insisted as the small entourage left the hospital room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saint Joseph’s Church was filled to capacity when Josiah pulled to a stop in front of the main doors. He knew the caskets were already inside and nodded as JD, Ezra, and Nathan came forward to help them. Midland continued to watch the injured blond, knowing he was close to the end of his reserves, yet understanding that he would find the strength to get through this solemn day.

 

Chris sat in the passenger seat, watching his friends and knowing they would be there for him. The sun shone through the trees on the opposite side of the street, casting deep shadows over the group. Taking a deep breath he waited for Sanchez to open the door and release the seatbelt. The wheelchair was pushed up beside the passenger door and he nodded that he was ready as the ex-preacher helped him from the seat and into the chair.

 

“Chris...”

 

“I know, JD,” Larabee said as the youngest member of his team let his emotions show.

 

“We’re here, Chris...you won’t be alone,” Jackson assured him as they formed a protective half circle around the blond.

 

“I know...I’m grateful...” the blond said as Wilmington’s hand moved to squeeze his shoulder.

 

“Guess we’d better get inside,” Standish suggested as Sanchez took the handles and maneuvered the chair up the ramp.

 

Larabee nodded as the smell of incense reached his nostrils and his friends continued to surround him. His eyes were dry and his face lacked emotion as they entered the main church and spotted the two caskets covered in crisp bouquets of flowers. His arms rested on the arms of the chair and he knew if his hands were free he’d have a death grip on them. He saw the priest at the front, a bible in his hand as he looked over the congregation.

 

Nettie turned in her seat and spotted her nephew in law being pushed towards the front of the church. She felt the tears forming again and stood up. Moving into the aisle she waited for Larabee’s friends to stop beside her.

 

Chris saw the gentle woman stand and turn towards him. Of Sarah’s family, this woman was the one who’d always been there, a pillar of strength and courage in their lives. He waited for Josiah to stop and pushed himself from the chair. The church was quiet except for the sound of soft crying, as Nettie reached for the injured man and held him in her arms.

 

“Sit with me, Son,” she whispered as she felt him tremble in her arms.

 

“Nettie...I...”

 

“Sh, Chris, I know...they know. Now it’s time for us to say goodbye and I want you to know Sarah was a lucky woman the day she said yes to you.”

 

“Thank...thank you,” Larabee said as he moved to sit with her. He looked around him, not surprised to see so many friends and family. The front row was taken up by members of his team and the pallbearers. He looked up to see Father Thomas watching him and smiled weakly as the older man began the service. He felt the woman beside him start to cry and ignoring the discomfort it caused, reached for her, drawing her close as the first hymn began. They stood together as their friends and family sang the first hymn, chosen years ago by Sarah and himself should something happen. Chris took a deep breath and began to sing, his voice shaky and filled with pain as he stood next to Nettie Wells.

 

“If I’d survived all the goodness

That comes to me from above

And would I count all the blessings

From out of the storehouse of love

I simply ask for a favor

Of Him beyond mortal king

I’m sure He’d grant it again and again

I want to stroll over heaven

With You some glad day

When all our troubles and heartaches

Have truly vanished away

There we’ll enjoy all the beauty

Where all things are new

I want to stroll over heaven with You

So man places of beauty

We’ve long to see here below

But time and treasure have kept us

From making plans as You know

But come the morning of rapture

Together we’ll stand anew

And then I’ll stroll over heaven with You.

So many places of beauty

We’ve long to see here below

But time and treasure have kept us

From making plans as You know

But come the morning of rapture

Together we’ll stand anew

And then I’ll stroll over heaven with You.”

 

Chris bit back the pain the hymn brought him and knew how dear this one had been to Sarah. It was one her mother had sung when she was a little girl and he’d often heard her singing it to their son. He closed his eyes and sank back onto the pew as Father Thomas began the services and tried to listen to the words offered to sooth his soul, but for him that would not happen...not for a long, long time...and maybe not ever. He moved as if on automatic as he stood and sat when he was suppose to, yet he remembered nothing of the words spoken after the first hymn and could only swallow a moan as the final hymn began. Again he felt strong hands enfold him as the pallbearers moved to take the casket out of the church.

 

Josiah, Nathan, JD, Orrin, Ezra, and Robert Miller moved to the casket bearing the body of Sarah Connolly Larabee. Buck, Gary and Danny Tobin, Adam’s teacher, Colin Tucker, and two police officers moved in beside Adam’s casket. They began moving out of the church and Chris again felt the overwhelming support of his family and friends as they moved to surround him. Evie Travis and Nettie Wells stood on either side of him, while Stacey Midland and Casey Wells walked directly behind him, as their voices rose through the rafters of the church.

 

“Amazing grace! How sweet the sound

That saved a wretch like me!

I once was lost, but now am found;

Was blind, but now I see.

'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,

And grace my fears relieved;

How precious did that grace appear

The hour I first believed.

Through many dangers, toils and snares,

I have already come;

'Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far,

And grace will lead me home.

The Lord has promised good to me,

His Word my hope secures;

He will my shield and portion be,

As long as life endures.

Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,

And mortal life shall cease,

I shall possess, within the veil,

A life of joy and peace.

The world shall soon dissolve like snow,

The sun refuse to shine;

But God, who called me here below,

Shall be forever mine.

When we've been there ten thousand years,

Bright shining as the sun,

We've no less days to sing God's praise

Than when we'd first begun.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackie slammed her hand onto the steering wheel when the jeep came to a stop at the bottom of the incline. She’d managed to pull off the main trail and knew the vehicle would not be seen from above or from anywhere close by. The overhanging cliffs and trees made a perfect niche for them to hold up, but until Tanner woke up they would be unable to get Mendoza out of the mountains. The indigenous danger of the area, coupled with the manmade ones made it imperative that she keep Mendoza trussed up and muzzled. Looking over her shoulder she saw the angry drug lord and knew if he were to get free he’d slit her throat as easily as he cut into a steak. The man gave her the chills, but she would not let him see that.

 

“Well, it looks like you’ll have to stay like that for a while yet. Hope you don’t have the urge to answer the call of nature for a while, because until Vin’s awake...you’re staying put. Don’t think it’s because I’m afraid of a lowlife piece of shit like you, ‘cause it’s not. Just figured a little payback is due for me and Vin. Looks like your boys roughed him up some, so payback’s a bitch and so am I. Sleep well, Hector, I know I will,” Maynard said, testing to make sure the man could not loosen the tape from his wrists, ankles, and mouth. Finally satisfied, she walked to the passenger seat just as a soft moan escaped the tracker’s slack lips.

 

“Ja...Jackie?”

 

“Right here, Tex. Welcome back.”

 

“...back...didn’t know I’d gone somewhere...where are we?”

 

“Somewhere southeast of Mendoza’s compound...”

 

“Mendoza! Sonofabitch! Where is he?”

 

“Relax, he’s in the back...trussed up like the thanksgiving turkey.”

 

“Good...bastard deserves it.”

 

“How are you feeling, Vin?”

 

“I’m okay...head’s ready ta explode though...”

 

“Figured as much. You’ve got quite the knot on the back there. Bastards worked you over good.”

 

“...like ta return the favor...”

 

“Yeah, so would I, but right now we have other, more pressing matters to attend to.”

 

“What happened ta the jeep?”

 

“Three little words...out of gas.”

 

“Not very original with yer pickup line, Jackie,” Tanner said with a smile.

 

“Hmm, best I could do on a moment’s notice. Looks like we’re in for a long walk, Tex, hope you’re wearing your hiking boots.”

 

“Damn...long hike...”

 

“Yes, it will be, but we’re not going to attempt it tonight. Right now you need to eat something and then get some more rest.”

 

“Have ta watch Mendoza!”

 

“No...you don’t. Duct tape makes a wonderful deterrent...the harder he tries to get it off the more messed up it becomes and the tighter it is around his wrists.”

 

“We gonna leave him like that?”

 

“Don’t tell me you feel sorry for him?” Maynard asked, eyebrows arching worriedly.

 

“No...hell no. Leave him like it...now did I hear you say something about food?”

 

“Yes, I sort of raided his cupboards, remember?”

 

“Yeah...yeah, I do, and I think I smell salami...”

 

“You do, and bread and a couple of other things I thought we could use,” Maynard said as the sharpshooter climbed out of the jeep, clinging to the sides as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ella, this is nuts,” Averil said as he knelt beside the woman dressed in a black suit and wearing a veiled hat.

 

“I have to be here for Chris, Jack. Why don’t you leave!” she spat, angered that this man did not understand her need to be close to Chris Larabee. She fingered the ring on the chain around her neck and envisioned the blond placing it on her finger.

 

“What if someone sees you?”

 

“They’ll think I’m a grieving woman come to pay respects to a lost loved one.” She said as she fingered the red carnations and watched the vehicles come to a stop on the drive.

 

“You don’t even know this person’s name, Ella. Someone could still recognize you!”

 

“Not likely, Jack. My face is covered and everyone will be watching the funeral procession...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hank looked around the well kept cemetery and listened as several birds whistled in the trees lining the drive. There were several mourners standing or kneeling by graves surrounding the two freshly dug ones and he felt nothing for their loss. Grief was something he’d long since given up feeling and he was here today for one reason, and one reason only. Chris Larabee had taken away his daughter, and now he would gloat when they lowered the bastard’s family into the ground. He knew he had to bide his time in order to get close to his son in law, and that was something he was good at. Larabee’s friends could not protect him from a father’s right for vengeance. 

 

Hank looked towards the big wrought iron gates as the first vehicle entered the hallowed ground. He had no qualms about what he was about to do, and damn anyone who tried to interfere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive to Holy Cross Cemetery seemed to go on forever, yet Chris was numbed to everything around him, except for the two hearses carrying the caskets of the two people dearest to him. He swallowed back the pain and bitterness that accompanied the loss, but it still weighed heavily on his mind and body. He closed his eyes, picturing the glowing smile on Sarah’s face when he left that morning, Adam’s happy laughter as they waved goodbye. If he’d only known it would be the last time he’d see them he would’ve shielded them both in a protective box, one nothing or no one could destroy. Instead there was now an empty space where his heart used to be.

 

“Chris...”

 

“Yeah, Doc?”

 

“I wish you’d let me give you something to ease the pain?”

 

“Nothing in that bag of yours could do that...I’m okay,” the blond lied as they drove along the tree lined drive to the final resting place of his heart and soul.

 

“At least use the chair, Chris,” Sanchez suggested.

 

“No...I’ll walk. I need to be on my own two feet.”

 

“Just don’t go trying to do it all on your own, Chris,” Jackson warned, worried about the near lack of emotion on the pale face. Since leaving the church Larabee seemed to have cocooned himself inside a shell. The medic in training understood it was a self-imposed defense mechanism designed to keep his feelings hidden.

 

The club van came to a stop behind the hearses and Larabee closed his eyes as he tried to put on the so-called brave front. This was it...he was about to say goodbye to the two people who made his life worthwhile. How could he do that? How could they expect him to stand and watched as the caskets were lowered into the ground? Forcing back the raw pain eating him up inside he waited for Standish to open the door and slid his feet out. He nodded as his friends moved to the hearse and Stacey Midland and Nettie Wells once more stood beside him. He heard soft sobs and knew Evie Travis, Rain Goines, and Casey Wells were directly behind him. Taking a deep breath he began the final walk towards the freshly dug graves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh, look at Chris! Look what Powderman did to him. I should go to...”

 

“Ella, Jesus, don’t make a scene or you blow everything you’ve worked for!” Averil warned, grabbing the woman’s arms and pulling her back to the grave.

 

“But he’s hurt...I wish I could smooth the lines of pain, but at least he’s putting on a good front. His friends and family will think his physical pain is really  the pain of losing them, but it’s not you know? He can’t grieve for them, not when he’s going to be back in my arms where he belongs.”

 

“I hope you’re right, Ella, but from what I see he’s really grieving their loss.”

 

Gaines smiled under the veil, watching through hooded eyes as the large group of mourners continued the solemn trek through the graves. She felt her heart skip a beat as Larabee’s head came up and turned towards her, but the elderly woman beside him moved to stand before him and held him, something she wished she could do.

 

“No, Jack,” she smiled under the veil. “He’s just putting on a brave front for those idiots with him. You’ll see, Chris and I belong together!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh, God,” he whispered as he felt Nettie reach for him as tears slid from his eyes.

 

“I know, Son,” the woman said, feeling the strong man tremble as she held him.

 

“How can I...I live with...out them, Nettie?”

 

“You’ll grieve for them, Chris and then after a while you’ll find your heart is not filled with pain when you remember them. You’ll hear their laughter and know they are in your heart and will always be a part of you.”

 

“I...I don’t know if I...I can do th...this...”

 

“You can, Son, just think of the love you shared with them and you’ll...we’ll get through it. You’re not alone...remember that. Are you ready to go on?”

 

“Y...yeah...I think so,” the blond said, straightening up and looking at the large group of family, friends, and acquaintances who’d come to show their respect for his wife and son. He swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly followed the caskets once more. He didn’t know how he made it, but somehow one leg followed the other again and again until he stood to watch the caskets being placed side by side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ella smiled inwardly as the crowd seemed intent on watching the scene before them. She lost sight of the man she loved several times and had to stretch her neck to find him. She caught sight of him in the midst of his friends, his head down, his hands and arms wrapped in gauze, yet to her he was still the handsomest man she’d ever laid eyes on.

 

“Ella, we really should leave. Someone is bound to spot you and wonder why you’re watching them,” Averil suggested.

 

“I don’t  think so, Jack. I think I’m going to go over and watch...”

 

“Ella...”

 

“No one would know, Jack. I just stand on the edge and leave before anyone notices!” she said, taking several steps towards the group of mourners

 

“Are you willing to take the chance of being spotted before you’re ready to make your move on Larabee?” Averil asked seriously.

 

“I...I just want to take care of him, Jack.”

 

“I know...and you will. Just let him get through this and then we’ll start the rest of the plan. Okay?”

 

“I guess,” Ella reluctantly agreed as she watched her loved one standing beside the graves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris heard the priest’s words, but as if from a distance. His gaze remained locked on the two caskets, his grief cutting deeper than anything he’d ever felt before. He’d lost loved ones before, but none had ever left him feeling this devastated, this empty...this alone. He clenched his eyes tightly as a fleeting memory crossed his mind. Sarah’s voice, so loving, whispering the words of the song he’d loved so much. Everything around him blacked out as he let the words wrap around him.

 

“If tomorrow never comes

Will he know how much I loved him

Did I try in every way to show him every day

That he's my only one

And if my time on earth were through

And he must face the world without me

Is the love I gave him in the past

Gonna be enough to last

If tomorrow never comes

So tell that someone that you love

Just what you're thinking of

If tomorrow never comes...”

 

The words had never meant so much to him as they did right now, here, in this crowd, where he realized he would never be able to tell his wife and son just how much he loved them. His legs grew weak, but he fought to remain on his feet as the final words were said, and soft sobs emanated from those around him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hank moved quickly between the strangers surrounding the mounds of dirt. There was only one man he wanted to face and that man would know just how much he hated him for what he took. Shouldering the protesting bodies out of the way he closed the distance between himself and the unsuspecting Chris Larabee.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Chris...”

 

Larabee turned to see Nettie Wells holding the two red roses, and a single perfect white rose with a spray of baby’s breath for him. He remembered her questioning him when he asked her about the roses, but told her it was something he needed to do. She placed the red rose and the white one between his gauze covered hands and watched as he placed them lovingly on his wife’s casket.

 

“I miss you so much, Sweetheart, and pray that there is a heaven and someday we’ll be allowed to walk together again.” He swallowed past the pain of his loss and let the words come from his heart. “Take care of our baby, sweetheart. I know I’ll never have the chance to see her, but I already love her because she is a part of us.” He knew those around him heard his declaration as several whispered ‘baby...Sarah was pregnant’ reached his ears.

 

Chris turned and saw the new tears in Nettie’s eyes and tried to assure her that things were going to be okay.

 

“Oh, Chris...she was...was...”

 

“Yes, Nettie, Sarah was pregnant,” he whispered, tears spilling from his eyes as he accepted the second perfect rose and stood in front of the smaller coffin. He placed the flower on top and rested his cheek next to it as his body trembled with loss. “Oh, Adam...I love you, Son...so much. You...you need to take care of your Mommy and your baby sister or brother for me...okay...I’ll be with all of you...but for now you...you have to be the man until I...I come for you. I love you, Little Man....God only knows how much.” Chris tried to keep his grief bottled inside where the others wouldn’t see it as he stood and turned to face his friends. He knew by the sympathy written on their faces they understood just how much he’d lost. Before he could speak he caught sight of a man and a woman just beyond the crowd. He recognized the man and instinctively knew who the woman standing beside him was.

 

“ELLA!” the blond cried as an irate man stood in front of him. Chris barely had time to recognize his father in law when the man spat in his face.

 

“You killed her, you bastard!”

 

Everything happened at once and Chris tried to keep his eyes on the retreating couple even as Connolly’s fist was drawn back and aimed for his face.

 

“You miserable sonofabitch, Hank!” Wilmington cursed as Sarah’s father struck Chris, once in the face and again in the chest. He watched helplessly as Larabee was thrown across his son’s casket even as the blond tried to speak above the angered crowd of mourners.

 

“Buck...Ella...Buck...” the injured man gasped as he somersaulted over the coffin and landed hard on the opposite side. He struggled to stand, ignoring the men around him as he tried to find the woman he knew had been watching him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ella kept glancing over her shoulder as she listened to the group of mourners. Something had happened to her lover and she was desperate to find out what. She tried to pull her arm away from Averil’s tight grip as they reached their car.

 

“I warned you someone would recognize you!”

 

“It doesn’t matter! Chris was calling for me and I have to go to him. Let me go!”

 

“Ella, don’t be a fool! He wasn’t calling to you he was calling for someone to catch you! You have to face facts...”

 

“What fucking facts? What the hell are you talking about, Jack?”

 

“Don’t you get it? Chris Larabee doesn’t love you! He doesn’t want anything to do with you!”

 

“He loves me!” Gaines pouted.

 

“Does he? Does he really?”

 

“Yes, He always has and now that that bitch is out of the way ‘m going to show him exactly how much we love each other and that we were meant to be together!”

 

“I’ll debate this with you later...right now we need to get out of here! Get in the car!” Averil ordered and held the door open until she gave in and climbed into the passenger seat. He slammed the door and hurried to the other side, smiling as he thought of the angered woman already inside. Today may be a sad day for those in the cemetery, but for him, an angered Ella Gaines, meant rough sex and that was something he was looking forward to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Chris, just lie still!” Midland ordered as her patient continued to fight those who were trying to help him. She saw blood spilling from the split lip, but it was Larabee’s breathing that bothered her right now. He seemed to be having trouble catching his breath and she wondered if Connolly’s blow had done any internal damage. She could hear a man screaming as he was pulled away, and knew it was Sarah’s excuse for a father.

 

“Bastards leave me alone...Got what he deserves...Killed my baby girl!”

 

Chris’ recognized the angered voice, but chose not to acknowledge it. His eyes grew wide with fear as several sets of hands held him down and Midland began to examine him. He spotted Miller and two officers taking Hank away, but there was no sign of Ella Gaines or Jack Averil. He heard Midland tell someone to call 911 and someone else telling her an ambulance was already on the way. Shaking his head, he tried once more to escape the caring hands holding him as tears welled up.

 

“Do...don’t...let me...me go. Bitch...bitch is here...”

 

“Sh, Chris, Josiah and Ezra have gone to make sure Hank doesn’t come back here,” Wilmington explained as Midland’s expert hands examined her patient. Larabee continued to fight, but his struggles were growing weaker as the sound of sirens sounded in the distance.

 

“...Ella...she...she’s here,” the blond mumbled inaudibly as pain welled up in his chest and his eyelids slid closed. Breathing was becoming more of a chore than a necessary part of life, but he had to make someone understand. No one seemed to hear him as several pairs of hands touched him. He recognized the physician and knew she was giving orders to the people surrounding him. It was getting hard to think and concentrate, but there was something he had to do. Something he had to say. His eyes shot open and he tried to move as he remembered saying goodbye to the people he loved most in life.

 

“Get that IV started!” Midland ordered as she listened to her patient’s breathing.

 

“It’s in, Doc,” Parsons told her as his partner quickly hooked up the monitoring equipment. It felt strange for him to be working on a man between two caskets, but he concentrated on doing his job as the deceased friend’s and family looked on.

 

“Doc, how is he?” Wilmington asked.

 

“...Buck...say...say go...goodbye...have to...have to say goo...goodbye...”

 

“Sh, Chris, you already said goodbye and now it’s time to let Dr. Midland take care of you,” the rogue assured his friend.

 

“Doc...Doc...Sarah...Sarah’s preg...nant...make appoint...ment...okay?” Larabee whimpered as the pain increased.

 

“Doc, can’t you give him something?” Dunne asked.

 

“Not right now, JD, he’s having breathing problems...”

 

“Wh...where’s Adam? Buck...get him. I can’t find him!” Larabee’s head came up as if searching for someone. He tried to move his hands and arms, but the dirt encrusted gauze was being removed even as he lost consciousness.

 

Larabee’s friends watched as the physician and two paramedics readied their patient for transportation to Saint Vincents. Two IVs had been set up, and an oxygen mask was in place over the blond’s mouth and nose. They transferred the unconscious man to a stretcher and raced towards the ambulance with Stacey Midland hurrying along beside the gurney.

 

Buck watched helplessly as his long time friend was taken away in an ambulance. He wanted to go with him, but knew with Midland and the paramedic there would be no room for anyone else. He turned back to the caskets and bowed his head as he unconsciously rubbed at his injured arm. He turned towards the other members of the team and knew they were as devastated by this as he was.

 

“Buck, Ryan is taking Connolly to the precinct...”

 

“He damn well better pray I don’t get my hands on him!” Wilmington said as Father Thomas moved towards them.

 

“Violence is not the answer, Son. All it does is make matters worse. Hank Connolly will have to face up to his sins and he alone will have to live with what he’s done. Go to your friend. Chris needs all of you with him right now. There’s been so much sorrow and loss and you will all need to be strong for one another. Josiah, I will come by the hospital later this evening if you want to talk.”

 

“Thank you, Father Thomas, I...we all appreciate what you’ve done here.”

 

“No thanks necessary, Josiah. Take care of each other and trust in God...”

 

“Trust in God he says...seems to me we’ve already been doing that and look what it’s cost Chris! He waited until Chris was finally happy and drops the floor out from under him. It’s not right, Father. God’s been cruel...”

 

“God didn’t do this, Buck...”

 

“He let it happen, Josiah! He didn’t stop those bastards from killing Sarah and Adam and the new...new baby. He took them away...and I can’t help Chris anymore. I’m...I’m as guilty as whoever did this!”

 

“How can you say that, Buck?” Dunne asked as the large crowd began to leave.

 

“They were after me, Kid...hurt you too...hurt everyone I love and Chris is gonna hate me when he realizes that!” Wilmington said, his heart aching with pain.

 

“Buck, we’ve been over this. Even if you were the target no one blames you for this,” Jackson assured him as they walked away from the two caskets.

 

“Doesn’t matter, Nathan. I blame myself.”

 

“Don’t try to carry a burden that may not be yours to carry, Buck,” Standish said as he thought of the investigation into Ella Gaines’ activities.

 

“Ezra’s right, Buck, this may not have anything to do with you,” Jackson explained as he watched Josiah gather Nettie, Casey, and Rain together with them. Orrin and Evie Travis also joined them and plans were made to meet at the Travis home once they knew how Chris Larabee was doing. Nettie would go to the hospital with the members of the Firm, while Orrin, Evie, Rain, and Casey would head over to the older couple’s estate.

 

“Josiah, make sure you call me as soon as you have any word on Chris’ condition,” Travis ordered.

 

“I will, Orrin. We’ll see you soon.”

 

“Nathan, try not to worry to much. Chris is in good hands,” Rain said, hugging the man she was growing to love close.

 

“JD, you need to rest,” Casey warned as the group of men climbed into the club van. Nathan helped Nettie into the front seat before moving to the back with Ezra and Buck and JD took the center seats.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin smiled at the woman sitting on the ground beside him. They’d moved Mendoza out of the jeep and the man was now sitting with his arms around the base of a fair sized tree. The duct tape was once more wrapped around the drug lord’s wrists and after giving him some water they’s replaced the tape covering his mouth. The man’s mumbled protests were completely ignored as Tanner moved to sit on the threadbare blanket they found in the jeep.

 

“How are you feeling, Vin?” Maynard asked softly, worried about the pale man sipping from the canteen. She’d managed to tease and cajole him into eating a small amount of the bread and several slices of salami, but she knew it wasn’t nearly enough. Tanner had lost weight since they left the hotel and now with the added knife wound and beating he was sporting a fever that could be dangerous if it rose any higher.

 

“Jest a little tired, Jackie...”

 

“Yeah, right. I believe that too. Look, Vin, we’re stranded in the middle of the mountains with one of the biggest drug lords in South America! We’ve got a jeep, but no gas. We’ve got enough food for maybe two days! Mendoza’s men are probably scouring the area looking for us and you’re just a little tired! Well, hell, why don’t you just lie the hell down and get some sleep!”

 

“Sorry, Jackie, feel like shit...that whatcha wanted ta hear?”

 

“No...not really, but at least it’s the truth. You go ahead and get some rest...I’ll watch that bastard!”

 

“Least there’s a little good news,” Tanner said, letting his head come to rest in her lap.

 

“There is...what is it?”

 

“We got a full roll of duct tape ta keep the bastard quiet!”

 

“Ah, hell, Tex, never thought of that. Now close those damn eyes and go to sleep.”

 

“No need of ya stayin’ awake, Jackie. I don’t think we’ll have any unwelcome visitors tanight. Sleep...”

 

“I will, Vin,” Maynard said, leaning her against the jeep and closing her eyes.

 

Vin kept his eyes closed and pretended he was sleeping. His body ached, but his mind was clear and his thoughts continued to trouble him. Something was happening in Billings, and it was wreaking havoc with the connection he shared with Chris Larabee. The dreams of two caskets had returned, but in the newer ones there was a third, smaller coffin. One that could only hold the tiny body of a baby. Why he was now seeing three instead of two was unknown, yet his own instincts told him his best friend was living through a hellish nightmare and there was nothing he could do to help.

 

‘Ah, hell, Larabee, you’d best watch yer back ‘til I get back,’ he thought as sleep finally reached up and dragged him under. The sounds of the oncoming night mingled with the soft snoring of two people, while the third man’s muttered curses remained trapped behind the tape covering his mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bledsoe hurried into the burn unit where Midland was settling their patient back on the bed. He’d been in surgery when Larabee returned, but received an urgent message to meet his colleague in 4A. He’d taken the time to get rid of the blood covered scrubs before hurrying towards his patient’s room. He entered to find Midland and a nurse securing the newest tube protruding from the left side of Larabee’s chest.

 

“What the hell happened, Stacey?” Bledsoe asked.

 

“His father in law attacked him at the cemetery,” Midland explained as she checked the IV lines and made sure they were running properly.

 

“His father in law. Why the hell would the man attack Larabee?”

 

“It’s a long story, Jacob. I’ll explain it all over coffee once we’re finished here.”

 

“Alright, so tell me what’s going on. Why the chest tube?”

 

“Connolly struck him in the chest area and Chris hit one of the caskets hard before being thrown over it. One of the broken ribs punctured his lung and we nearly lost him on the way in.”

 

“What about the burns?” Bledsoe asked, concerned about the depth of the burns and any new damage that could have been caused by the blow.

 

“Dr. Mason had a look at them and he says they’re no worse than when he saw them yesterday.”

 

“Thank God for that. Has he been conscious?”

 

“He was at the scene, but lost consciousness before we left the cemetery...”

 

“Should never have let him leave the hospital.”

 

“You couldn’t stop him, Jacob. No one could.”

 

“I could’ve ordered him sedated...”

 

“Not once he was awake and coherent. I know this man, Jacob, and I know what he’s lost. If we stopped him from leaving here today it would’ve drove him over the edge. At least he had a chance to say goodbye to his family.”

 

“Yes, but he’s also in worse shape than he was before he left.”

 

“I know, but no one could’ve foreseen Connolly’s reaction. The sonofabitch never forgave Chris for marrying his daughter...even after Adam was born he refused to acknowledge them.”

 

“Sounds like a cruel man,” Bledsoe said as they finished checking the monitoring equipment.

 

“A cruel, unfeeling man,” Midland agreed.

 

“His blood pressure seems a little low,” the burn specialist observed.

 

“I know and I’m hoping it’s just the shock of being hit again. It’s improved since we’ve hooked him up to the fluids. Now we just have to make sure nothing else happens to set him back. His friends are in the waiting room and I told them I’d come out and speak with them.”

 

“Alright, Stacey. I’m going to take a look at his burns and then check on my newest patient. Let me know if there’s anything I can do.”

 

“I will, Jacob, thank you,” Midland said as she hurried towards the waiting room across the hall. She opened the door and looked at the haggard group of individuals. She moved into the room and sat between Nettie Wells and Buck Wilmington.

 

“How is he, Doc?” the rogue asked as he watched the woman’s face for a reaction.

 

“He’s stable for now, Buck, but you boys have to realize what Hank Connolly did to him set his recovery back and probably caused the broken rib to puncture Chris’ lung...”

 

“Damn it, I should’ve...”

 

“Easy, Buck, getting upset at Hank Connolly is a waste of breath. I should know...I saw what he was like with Sheila,” Nettie explained.

 

“Nettie is right, Buck, don’t go looking for any more trouble than we already have,” Sanchez exclaimed.

 

“Right now we need to concentrate on Chris. We need to make sure he’s not alone and doesn’t get too depressed...”

 

“Hell, Nathan, we’d need a miracle worker to keep that from happening! Don’t you get it? Chris has lost everything and I’m not talking material things although he’s lost that too! But he’s lost his wife and son and the new baby she was carrying! Godamnit! It’s not right! How could God do this to him?”

 

“Easy, Buck, we may never know the reason God chose this moment to take Sarah and Adam...and the new baby. My mother always said ‘God works in mysterious ways, his wonders to perform’. If it means what it says, then we will always have questions that we may never find the answers to, but as long as we have faith we’ll be able to ask them and know that in asking we have been given a choice. To stop asking questions is to say that we can be led like lambs to the slaughter,” the older woman said, reaching for tissues and wiping at her eyes. No one spoke for a few minutes, but Jackson finally broke the silence.

 

“What about the burns?”

 

“The gauze protected them from further damage, but he’s going to be sore for some time,” Midland told them.

 

“Has he been awake yet?” Dunne asked.

 

“No...he hasn’t,” the physician replied softly.

 

“That’s not good is it, Doc?” Wilmington questioned softly.

 

“Is there any reason he would not regain consciousness, Dr. Midland?” Standish asked worriedly.

 

“There could be many reasons. I’ve arranged for CT scan of his head and hopefully we’ll get some answers. He’s had two blows to the skull, the first one at the house, the second today when Connolly hit him. We don’t know if he struck his head when he went over the casket, but if he did that too could be part of the reason he hasn’t come around.”

 

“Or he could just be thinking about everything he’s lost and decided that he doesn’t want to be here!” Wilmington suggested, realizing he’d voiced what was on all their minds.

 

“You can’t mean that, Buck. Chris wouldn’t just give up!” Dunne spat.

 

“How do you know, JD? Have you ever lost something more important than your own life. Chris has...I was there when he and Sarah exchanged vows and I can tell you I’ve never seen anyone so much in love as those two. It was like Chris found a part of himself when they met! Then Adam came along.” He turned to Midland. “You remember what Chris and Sarah were like when Adam came along Doc? They were just like kids at Christmas time who woke up to not only find Santa had been there but that they got everything on their list and then some. The day Chris brought them home he was like one of them nervous fathers you see in the waiting room. He paced while they slept. He’d open the door and look in on Sarah and Adam. He didn’t leave them alone for a minute. Sarah finally told him if he didn’t stop what he was doing he’d drive her crazy, but she loved him for it. Chris and Sarah were meant for each other and I don’t think anyone can argue with me about that! Chris loved her and she loved him just as much and now he’s lost them both...lost the three of them and he’s gonna wake up to a whole new world...one where everything’ll remind him of what he’s lost.” Wilmington stood up and walked to the window. He knew he’d bared a part of himself, but hoped the others would understand. His own heart felt like it was being ripped from his chest. He’d lost a part of himself in much the same way Chris did and now he had to face the fact that he could very easily lose his long time friend.

 

‘I’m here, Chris, and I won’t run out on you. Damn, ol’ son, what the hell are we gonna do?’ he thought as the skies outside opened up and the rains fell on the world outside, mirroring the solemn mood of the people in the waiting room. Heart in his throat he turned towards the group, his gaze catching and holding Midland’s eyes. He knew what he needed and right now that was to see for himself whether his friend of many years was going to be alright.

 

“Doc, I want to see him.”

 

“I know you do, Buck, and if I agree to let you see him it’ll only be for a couple of minutes and then I want you out of here and resting. You’re not long out of the hospital yourself...” she turned to the Bostonian and included him in her speech. “...the same goes for you JD. Both of you should be resting...”

 

“I’m fine, Doc...”

 

“No, JD, you’re not! You suffered a serious blow to the head and right now it’s probably adrenaline that’s keeping you on your feet. You both need to go home...go to bed...and sleep. Nathan, I’m going to leave them in your capable hands. See that they do as they’re supposed to or I’ve got something in my kit that’ll knock them both out for a week. Understood?” Midland asked, her voice deceptively sweet.

 

“Doc...”

 

“Buck, you want to see Chris?”

 

“Of course I do, Nate, but...”

 

“Then I’d say it’d be a good idea to just agree with Dr. Midland and for now,” Jackson warned.

 

“I don’t want Chris to wake up alone,” Wilmington said softly.

 

“He won’t. The police officer is at the door and I will stay here with Chris while you gentlemen get some much needed rest,” Standish explained.

 

“Ezra will stay with Chris until I come back to relieve him tonight,” Sanchez said.

 

“So he won’t be alone?”

 

“No, Buck, one of us will be here when he wakes up,” Jackson assured the injured man.

 

“Okay,” the ladies man acquiesced and waited for Midland to lead him to Larabee’s room. He knew the others were following him, and understood they’d stay outside the door, giving him a chance to see Chris for himself. He entered the injured man’s room to find a nurse attaching a new bag of antibiotics to the IV line running into Larabee’s body.

 

“Hello, Buck, come in...”

 

“Buck, remember what I said. Patsy, if there are any problems contact me!”

 

“I will, Dr. Midland,” Patsy Mullins assured the physician as Wilmington moved to stand next to the bed.

 

“How is he, Patsy?” Wilmington asked the redhead.

 

“He’s stable right now, Buck. I’m sure Dr. Midland explained about his injuries.”

 

“Yeah, she did. I just wish there was better news. He’s lost so much!”

 

“Buck, if I remember correctly you’ve lost a lot yourself. You were close to Chris and his family and I know how much you cared. Now, I’m going to check a couple of things at the nurses’ desk...you go ahead and talk to him. Okay?”

 

“Okay...thanks, Patsy.” Wilmington said and heard the sound of soft soled  shoes leaving the room. He turned back to the pale blond, shaking his head at the newest collection of wires and tubes. The blond’s upper body was swathed in bandages and Buck understood it would probably be that way for a while. The burns were being treated, but it would be some time before they were totally healed. Taking a deep breath he ran his fingers through his hair and tried to calm his wayward nerves.

 

“Well, Chris, looks like it’s back to you and me...no that’s not right...it’s not you and me anymore. It’s you me and the team. Josiah, Nathan, Ezra, JD, and Vin...God, Vin...you know with everything going on I don’t even know what’s happening to him, but I promise you I’ll find out. I know how much he means to you...saw it the first day you two met and have seen it ever since. I knew he was taking something that I thought was mine, but you know it didn’t make me angry, sad...envious, yes, but not angry. There’s just something about that damn Texan that can make a man’s spirit smile through hardship and pain. Wish he was here right now, Chris...I know he’d be able to help you more than I ever could. You’re my best friend...always have been always will be and I can only hope there’s room in your heart for two best friends, Pard, but I know it’s Tanner you need right now. Sa...Sarah told me the first time she met Vin that it was like looking at your twin soul. Well, I’m thinking she’s probably right and I wish I could trade places with him right now...cause no matter what hell he’s going through it can’t be half as bad as what we’re going through. Doc Midland says I’ve got to go home and get some rest, but I had to see you first. Ezra’s going to stay with you...hope he doesn’t talk your ears off with those big words of his...then again maybe he should and hopefully it’ll make you wake up and tell him to shut up!” Wilmington felt an hysterical laugh leave his throat and swallowed painfully before swiping at his eyes. He dropped his hand and placed it gently against Larabee’s cheek, knowing the heat was from fever and wishing he could do something to make it all go away.

 

“Chris, I love you, Pard....you’re more of a brother to me than my own flesh and blood ever was. Mom always told me my brother would come to no good and the bastard ended up in hell where he belonged. She also told me that sometimes family isn’t measured in blood, but by what you feel in here...in your heart. Well, that makes you my brother...and I don’t want to lose you...okay? I can’t lose you...not now...stay with me, Pard, and we’ll get through this together. Nate’s calling me now so I’d best get going. You make damn sure you’re here when I come back or I’ll kick your ass. I’ll be back...” the ladies’ man said before leaving the injured man in the care of the gambler.

 

“Ez...”

 

“I know, Buck. I won’t let anyone near him who shouldn’t be here,” Standish assured the older man.

 

“Thanks...I knew I could count on you. Nathan, let’s go before I change my mind,” the rogue warned as he straightened his back and walked away from the room 4A.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Ella sat with her arms folded across her chest as three men stared at her. She’d made up her mind and there was nothing they could do or say to change it. Now it was just a matter of making sure they understood she was not to be denied in this.

 

“I told you I will not pay for shoddy workmanship and that’s exactly what Powderman gave me!”

 

“Ella, be reasonable,” Spikes tried.

 

“Reasonable, Robert!” the dark haired beauty spat, standing and striding towards the window. “I am being reasonable. That bastard received half his payment and that’s more than he deserves! I will not pay him for hurting Chris!”

 

“Ella, he’s not a man to cross. I’ve heard stories about people who crossed him and they tend to disappear. Pay the man his money before it’s too late, Ella!” Royal told her.

 

“My mind is already made up, Guy. Perhaps I should hire someone to take the bastard out before he manages to screw up any more lives!” Gaines spat as she turned towards the three men once more. She smiled then, one that did not deter the coldness in her eyes, and added to the hatred in her voice.

 

“Ella...”

 

“Jack, I know I can count on you. Would you find someone who would be willing to find Powderman and take care of the bastard for me?”

 

“I think you need to listen to Guy and Robert here. No one knows Powderman’s true identity and I honestly don’t think anyone ever will. The man hides behind names and corporations and countries and no one can get close to him. That’s why they call him a Spook. He’s like a ghost who comes and goes as he pleases. For all we know he could be in this room. It could be Guy...or Robert...or me...or it could even be a woman.”

 

“Jack’s right, Ella, I’ve been dealing with Powderman for over ten years and even I don’t have a clue who he is. I’ve never even gotten close. He’s got things set up so every lead comes to a dead end! Believe me, Ella, this is not a man you want as an enemy.”

 

Her eyes grew cold with anger as she looked at the three men standing before her. Taking a deep breath she tried to remain calm as she looked at each one, but her ire continued to rise as she realized they were not going to support her in this.

 

“I thought you boys were better than this! I thought I could rely on you to help me out and back me up! If you have no backbone and are afraid of Powderman then you’d better tell me now, because I’m not paying that bastard another penny and am going to put a contract...”

 

“Ella, you can’t be serious!” Royal warned.

 

“You do and he’ll come after you!” Spikes told her.

 

“Good, then maybe we’ll find out who the bastard is!”

 

“Ella, I don’t want to see you hurt...”

 

“Jack, what makes you think I’ll be the one that gets hurt?”

 

“Because I trust Robert and he knows what Powderman is like.”

 

“There’s something else you should know about Powderman, Ella,” Spikes said softly.

 

“What’s that?” the irate woman asked.

 

“Powderman may not come after you directly, at least not at first. He’ll go after someone he knows you love...”

 

“He doesn’t know me well enough to do that.”

 

“Yes, I’m afraid he does. He studies his clients before he accepts a job. He’ll know the reason you wanted Sarah and Adam Larabee killed and he’ll also know that your weakness is Chris Larabee. I’m warning you right now that if you don’t pay up Chris Larabee will join his wife and son sooner than expected,” Spikes explained.

 

“Are you telling me he’ll come after Chris?”

 

“That’s exactly what ‘m telling you. Ella, look, you have more money than you’ll ever spend in a lifetime. Pay Powderman and then we can concentrate on bringing you and Larabee together!” Spikes told her and watched as the woman was still undecided about what she wanted to do.

 

“Ella, pay the man...and then forget about him,” Averil warned.

 

“Damn it! Alright, Robert, pay the bastard but make sure he knows I am very disappointed in his work!”

 

“I will, Love,” Spikes said, not bothering to hide the relief he felt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evie Travis heard the cars drive into the yard and hurried to open the door. The long day was drawing to an end, yet for the group of men walking towards her it still wasn’t over. She held the door as Wilmington stepped inside and waited for the others to enter as well. She studied the drawn faces and knew things hadn’t changed where Chris Larabee was concerned.

 

“Everyone is on the patio, Gentlemen,” she explained and led them across the foyer and through the main family room.

 

Orrin was on his feet instantly and quickly studied the four faces, noting how pale and drawn the ladies’ man looked he pointed to an empty chair next to him. “Buck, sit down before you fall down. JD, there’s a seat over by Casey. Nathan, next to Rain, Josiah, next to Nettie.”

 

“Thanks, Orrin, we won’t be staying long...”

 

“You’ll be here long enough to eat!” Evie warned them as she passed several trays of meat, cheese, and dinner rolls towards her husband.

 

“How is Chris?” Nettie asked as Josiah sat next to her.

 

“Well, his run in with Hank Connolly didn’t help things any,” Jackson said as he helped himself to several slices of glazed ham and Gouda cheese, nodding his thanks as Rain poured him a glass of wine.

 

“How bad?” Orrin inquired.

 

“The burns weren’t damaged any further...”

 

“Thank God for that!” Casey Wells whispered.

 

“But Hank did manage to send one of Chris’ broken ribs into his lung...”

 

“Dear Lord,” Nettie said, her voice laced with sadness and anger.

 

“That sonofa...sorry...” Dunne apologized.

 

“Don’t apologize for saying what the rest of us feel, JD,” Nettie assured the younger man. “Hank Connolly is a miserable SOB and I hope they throw him in jail for what he did today. That man took Sarah’s and Adam’s funeral and tried to turn it into a three ring circus and now he’s hurt Chris even more. What are they doing to help Chris, Nathan?”

 

“They’ve inserted a chest tube and re-bandaged his hands, arms and chest. They were also scheduling a CT scan for tomorrow morning to make sure there was no more damage from the blow to the head,” Jackson explained as he picked at his meal.

 

“Orrin, is there any word on what they’re charging Hank with?” Wilmington asked, sipping the glass of cold water Evie passed him.

 

“I spoke to Robert and right now it’s aggravated assault, but it could be dropped to a simple assault...”

 

“There was nothing simple in what he did! That bas...man planned this! He was deliberately absent from the church and he waited until Chris was saying goodbye before he attacked him!”

 

“We know that, Buck, but it may not be possible to prove it,” Travis explained. “Robert told me Hank is denying any culpability for what he did. He says it was grief...”

 

“That lying no good...”

 

“Easy, JD,” Casey told the irate Bostonian as he hit the glass of water and toppled it.

 

“Sorry...shoot...” Dunne said, anger evident in the young man’s eyes.

 

“Nothing to worry about, JD, it’s only water,” the younger Wells assured him.

 

“I think we need to get JD and Buck...”

 

“What did I do, Nathan?” Wilmington asked.

 

“You didn’t do anything, Buck, but remember Dr. Midland’s orders. It’s time you and JD followed through on them,” Jackson explained as he stood up. “Thank you, Orrin, Mrs. Travis...”

 

“But you hardly touched your food,” Evie told them.

 

“I don’t think any of us is very hungry right now, Mrs. Travis, but...”

 

“Alright, look, I know we’re all feeling pretty down right now, but we also need to keep in mind that Chris is going to need us to be strong for him. He’s the one who lost the most and he’ll need to know he’s not alone! Sit down and finish eating and then we’ll talk about who’s going where and who’s going to be watching them or have you boys figured that out yet?” Nettie asked as she looked at the solemn group. She smiled as they sat down and began picking at the food once more. These men were a part of her extended family, but there were three conspicuously absent. Two were at the hospital, while the other one was God only knew where doing God only knew what. She prayed daily for Vin Tanner’s safe return and right now he was needed more than ever. Something about the young Texan was like a soothing balm on the people around him and that was something Chris Larabee needed.

 

‘Bring him home, Lord...Chris is going to need that scruffy young man to help him deal with this. I honestly don’t think anyone else will be able to get through to him,’ she thought as she picked up her cup of tea and sipped the hot liquid. She listened to the conversation around her and sighed heavily as her thoughts turned once more to the Texan and how he’d touched her heart. ‘Stay safe, Vin, wherever you are.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris became aware of the pain first, and as he forced his mind to clear he wondered what had happened to cause him to feel so lousy and confused. He forced heavy eyelids to open halfway and searched the room for any hint of why he was here. A light, too bright, shone in his eyes and he tried to turn away, but a hand held him fast. Words were spoken, but they didn’t mean anything to him. There was someone he needed to see...someone who was always there when he was sick or hurting, but he couldn’t find her. The light framed a woman’s face and he squinted, praying it was the face he needed to see.

 

“Sar...Sarah...what...what hap...pened?” Her words were soft and soothing yet it wasn’t the voice he wanted to hear. The uniform was right, his Sarah was a nurse, yet this was not his Sarah. Ignoring the woman’s touch he tried to lift his head, but all he succeeded in doing was setting off the fireworks again. Pain, swift and sharp stabbed through his skull and he cried out as again he tried to move.

 

“Sarah...God...sweet...heart...hel...help!”

 

Ezra had watched helplessly as Chris Larabee returned to consciousness. The blond eyelashes opened part way and then closed once more and he knew the man would soon be awake. He breathed a sigh of relief, knowing the doctors were worried about his remaining unconscious. At least this was a good sign, but the blonds’ words stabbed at his heart, tearing away his own defenses and making his eyes water. He moved to the opposite side of the bed and tried to capture his boss’ attention.

 

“Chris, sh, it’s okay, you’re in the hospital and the nurse is trying to help you.”

 

Larabee turned his head slightly and squinted as he tried to remember the man’s name. The green eyes were set in a friendly enough face, but the light flashed off something gold in the man’s mouth and Chris suddenly realized this man was a friend. The name returned with the memory and he tried to reach for the gambler, frowning as he saw the bandages covering his arms.

 

“Ez...Ezra. Where is she?”

 

“Who, Chris? Who are you looking for?” Standish asked, yet he knew who the blond wanted to see.

 

“Sarah...she should be here. W...where is she?” Again the pale man frowned as he tried to remember the events that lead to him being flat on his back in a hospital bed.

 

“Chris, Sarah’s...she’s...”

 

“She’s what, Ez? Ah shit...I for...forgot. She’s home with A...Adam. Call her for me. Te...tell her I need to s...see her okay?” the blond pleaded as he tried to get comfortable. He felt his eyelids growing heavy once more, but refused to give in to sleep as he stared at the conman.

 

“Chris, why don’t you go ahead and sleep. I’ll stay here with you...”

 

“No...need Sarah...okay...need her. You call her for me okay,” his eyes imploring the younger man to grant his wish.

 

“Chris, I’ll try okay...but you rest. Close your eyes and sleep,” the gambler said, hating himself for not being able to tell the other man where his wife and son really were.

 

“...okay...try...” His eyes shot open and he smiled in spite of his discomfort. “Ez...did I tell you?”

 

“Tell me what?”

 

“Sarah...we’re gonna have a baby...a new baby...Adam’s birthday wish...coming tr...God I’m so tired...”

 

“I know you are, Chris. Go ahead and sleep.”

 

“I will...Vin back yet...” He smiled weakly, his gaze steady on the gambler. “Ca...can’t wait to t...tell him ab...about the ba...ba...Oh, God, Ezra!”

 

“Chris, what’s wrong?” Standish asked worried when the blond’s face contorted with pain.

 

“Ez....Ez...where is she? I can’t see her...I can’t feel her...SARAH!” Larabee screamed as he once more fought the returning memories. Flames...hot....explosions... screaming... Buck...burning...stabbing pain...someone hitting him...heated words...Hank was there...blamed him for something...Sarah...Adam...two caskets...three roses...saying goodbye.

 

“Chris...”

 

“NO!!!! Not gone...NO!”

 

“Chris, you have to lie still,” Patsy ordered as a second nurse hurried into the room.

 

“Patsy, what’s wrong?”

 

“Shelby, put in a call for Dr. Midland or Dr. Bledsoe!” Mullins ordered as she tried to instill a sense of calm into the injured man.

 

“Dr. Bledsoe is in a room with another patient. I’ll go see if he’s able to come!”

 

“Thanks, Shelby,” Mullins said as Larabee’s struggles continued.

 

“Sarah...God...Sarah...please...” he fought the touch of the nurse, ignoring the pain that shot through his injured hands and arms. His life was no longer the happy one he’d worked for...nothing mattered now...they were gone and he would never hold the newborn babe they’d conceived the day Vin took Adam fishing. He heard a man’s voice giving orders and soon felt the settling affects of drugs. Relishing the quiet pain free world that went with it he gave himself over, body and mind sinking into peaceful oblivion as his friend and medical personal looked on. 

 

“Patsy, I’m changing the orders regarding his medications. I want the Valium given on a regular basis until I say otherwise. I’d also like Dr. James to have a consult with Chris once he’s allowed to be awake for longer periods,” Bledsoe said before turning towards the gambler. “I’d like for you to wait outside while I check the injuries to your friend. You can come back shortly.”

 

“Yes, Dr. Bledsoe. He is going to be okay isn’t he?”

 

“I hope so, but we need to keep him calm and make sure he doesn’t do anything to make things worse.”

 

“How long will you keep him...”

 

“Sedated?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“At least a couple of days. I don’t want him hurting himself and from what I saw that’s a distinct possibility. If we can keep him calm there’s a better chance of him making a full recovery...at least from the physical injuries and hopefully Dr. James will be able to help him with the mental stress and pain he’s going to undergo over the loss of his family. I’m sorry, I just wish I had better news, but right now the pain and infection from the burns have got to be my top priority. We need to keep debriding the wounds in order to make sure he heals with minimal scaring.”

 

“I understand, and I appreciate your being candid with me. We’ll be here for him and hopefully Vin will be back by the time he’s released from the hospital,” Standish said, before leaving the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Powderman paced the floor of his hotel room, kicking at anything that wasn’t nailed down. His anger stemmed from the last report on his bank account. The final payment for the job he’d done had not been deposited and he would not let this client screw him over for the cash he earned. His job had been to take out the woman and child and he’d done that in a spectacular manner and he would be paid for that job...in blood...if it came down to it. He marched to the bar, poured himself a stiff drink of Black Label Whiskey and downed it without a thought.

 

“That bitch is going to find out she fucked with the wrong man!” he spat as he filled the glass once more. Powderman prided himself on being a man who knew his client as well as his target. Ella Gaines wanted Chris Larabee to herself, but she would not have him...not after what she’d done to him. He would see that Larabee died, or better still was given the information on the woman who hired him to murder his family. Somehow he knew the latter would be the choice for him, but if it came down to it he was not adverse to taking The Firm’s leader out of the picture totally. He hated killing without monetary compensation, but made exceptions in some cases. This would be for his own gain, personal instead of financial. Pouring another glass of Whiskey he flicked on the TV and tuned into the news coverage of the days events.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mendoza worked at freeing his hands, yet the tape continued to hold him fast. He knew Tanner and Maynard were sleeping, and his anger and hatred grew with each passing minute. His back was pressed up against the tree and each time he moved it put pressure on his shoulders, and his body screamed in protest.

 

‘I’ll fucking make you pay, Tanner! That bitch with you will not enjoy what I have planned for her, but you’ll watch every fucking minute of it and know it’s done because of you!’ he thought as his struggles continued.

 

Vin had been awake for some time, but kept his eyes to half mast. He’d been awakened by Mendoza’s struggles and muffled curses and watched the man closely. He smiled at the man’s inability to get free and knew from experience duct tape was next to impossible to get out of. He shifted slightly, trying to relieve the throbbing pain of his own body, but succeeded only in making it worse. He raised his head and looked at the woman sitting against the jeep and was glad he hadn’t woke her. She’d been through a lot in the last weeks and it seemed like they’d gone from the frying pan into the fire with Mendoza as their prisoner and no gas in the jeep. He continued to study her face as she relaxed in deep sleep. The hard lines that sometimes crossed her features were no longer in evidence and he thought the woman had a soft beauty none could compare to. She reminded him of the things life seldom gave, the chance to love and be loved by another and he briefly wondered at the way his heart rate quickened at her nearness. Vin felt his body react to his wayward thoughts and he forced himself to look towards the prisoner once more.

 

Mendoza had finally ceased his struggles and was staring across the small space separating them. There was an evil intensity about the way he studied Vin and the Texan finally pulled away from Maynard. He picked up the weapon sitting beside her and hurried towards their prisoner. He checked the tape, pleased that the man hadn’t been able to work anything loose. Vin looked into the hate filled eyes and smiled as he none to gently slapped the man’s face.

 

“Ya need ta take a piss?” the Texan asked and saw the head bob once. “Alright, I’m gonna cut yer hands loose and take ya over there. Just remember I ain’t in the best of moods and I’d sooner slit yer balls off than anythin’ else. Understand?”

 

Mendoza nodded, wincing as his bladder was close to letting go. He felt the Texan cut through the tape around his wrists and cried out as his arms dropped to his side and blood rushed back into them. He reached for his ankles, but his hands were slapped away.

 

“Ferget it...ya can hop over there!” Tanner watched as the man struggled to his feet and pointed his gun for Mendoza to keep moving.

 

The drug lord’s anger intensified as he was forced to hop the short distance to the trees. He turned an angry glare on the tracker, but the man continued to smile and gesture with his gun.

 

Tanner waited until the captive was finished and gestured for him to return to the tree. He heard the man mutter something, but could quite make it out. Reaching out he caught the edge of the tape and pulled it sharply, smiling as Mendoza cursed a blue streak and fell to the ground as his bound ankles refused to hold him any longer.

 

“You fucking bastard, Tanner!”

 

“Insults like that’ll just make me gag ya again. Now what were ya tryin’ ta say?”

 

“I want something to eat!”

 

“Whatcha think this is...a gourmet restaurant and I’m the fuckin’ waiter? Just shut the fuck up and sit down!”

 

“Everything okay over there, Tex?” Maynard asked. She’d been awake and alert the minute Tanner moved away from her.

 

“Yeah! Just lettin’ this jerkoff relieve himself.”

 

“I’d of let him piss himself,” Maynard told him.

 

“Never thought of that...might’ve covered his normal stench!” The tracker agreed.

 

“Yeah, maybe next time...”

 

“You can’t do this! I have rights!”

 

“Not out here ya don’t! Now shut the hell up!”

 

“I’m hungry and thirsty and...”

 

“And I don’t give a fuck!” Tanner said as he reattached the tape to the man’s still protesting mouth and shoved him back to the ground. “Now git yer fuckin’ hands back here!”

 

Mendoza knew by Tanner’s tone he meant business and he shifted backwards until he was at the base of the tree. He felt the younger man wrap several strands of tape around his wrist and grunted against the restraints. ‘You’ll pay you pathetic little bastard!’ he thought.

 

“Vin, you okay?” Maynard asked as the sharpshooter swayed on his feet. She hurried to him and lead him back to the jeep where she made him sit down and watched as his eyes closed. “Vin...”

 

“Sorry, Ja...Jackie...head hurts!”

 

“I’d make no wonder. Look, Tanner, leave Mendoza to me. You need to rest and let your body catch up on some healing.”

 

“Sounds like a go...good idea ri...right now.”

 

“You need to eat something first, Tex.”

 

“Not hungry...”

 

“Don’t matter. Here! Try a little of the bread and then I’ll leave you alone.”

 

“D...don’t...leave me a...lone. In this tagether,” Tanner whispered as he took the small amount of bread and forced it down, following it quickly with a few small sips of water.

 

“Yeah, we are, Tex. Now go to sleep. I got your back!”

 

“...tha’s usually Chris’ j...job,” the tracker said, drifting off to sleep once more.

 

Jackie stood up and looked around the small clearing. She knew they were safe for the moment, but they could not stay here indefinitely. Sooner or later Mendoza’s men would come looking for him and when they did, Maynard did not want to be vulnerable and caught out in the open. She felt someone staring at her and stalked over to the drug lord. She stood looking down at him and let the storm of hatred wash over her face.

 

“You may think your men will rescue you, Mendoza, but rest assured if they get within one hundred feet of us I’ll cut off your balls and shove them down your fucking throat! Comprende?” She didn’t wait for his answer as she turned and walked to the jeep. Her next course of action was to see what was salvageable in the vehicle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Ezra.”

 

Standish looked up from the magazine he’d been reading as Josiah Sanchez entered the room. He closed it and stood up, stretching the weary kinks from his back.

 

“Hello, Mr. Sanchez, I do hope things went well at the Travis residence.”

 

Sanchez knew the younger man was trying to hide behind his upbringing in order to keep his emotions in check. He turned and looked at the sleeping blond and wondered if they’d ever get him back to the strong man they knew and loved.

 

“Yes, they did. Buck is staying with Nathan for the night. JD is at the Wells’ place. I’m sure we’ll see them all here first thing in the morning.”

 

“Undoubtedly.”

 

“Anything happen with Chris?” Sanchez asked and turned to face the younger man when the silence stretched out longer than necessary. “Ezra, what happened?”

 

“After you gentlemen left Chris woke up...”

 

“That’s good news...”

 

“Yes, it is...but.”

 

“What?”

 

“At first he was confused and kept asking where Sarah and Adam were...”

 

“Damn, I thought that might happen.”

 

“Yes, well, it was quite surprising to me when he realized they were gone and he tried to get out of bed, Josiah! Dr. Bledsoe is worried about him re-injuring himself and has ordered that he be kept sedated for a few days.”

 

“That’s understandable under the circumstances.”

 

“I agree, but it didn’t make it any easier to see.”

 

“I’m sure it didn’t, Son, and we’ll probably be looking at a lot more of it as his physical wounds begun to heal.”

 

“He’s going to have a lot to deal with once he realizes what he’s lost, but he won’t be alone.”

 

“Amen to that, Ezra. Now go on home, eat and get some rest.”

 

“I will, but I’ll be late getting here tomorrow.”

 

“Sleeping in?” Sanchez teased light heartedly.

 

“No, actually I was going to stop by the office and see if there’s been any contact from Vin,” Standish explained.

 

“That sounds like a good plan. Maybe I’ll see you there,” Sanchez said and watched as the younger man dejectedly left the room. He moved to the bed and watched the slow rise and fall of the sleeping man’s chest and prayed things would not be as hard as he expected.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hank Connolly looked up as the door opened and his lawyer entered the room. He’d been in jail over twelve hours and the sour smell of stale beer wafted off him, a sickening stench in the small closed in room. He glared at the other man as he slammed his fist on the table.

 

“It’s about fuckin’ time you got your thumbs out of your ass and showed up, Riley. If I spend another hour in this place I swear I’ll kill someone...”

 

“Hank, threats like that will not get you out of here any faster,” Gary Riley said as he placed a silver briefcase on the table between them.

 

“Yeah, well, you try sleeping in a cell where no one’s had a bath in weeks! Stink’s enough to kill a man!”

 

‘You don’t smell like a bed of roses right now either, Hank. Now tell me what the hell you thought you were doing yesterday?”

 

“I went to my daughter’s funeral...”

 

“Bullshit, Hank. You disowned Sarah when she walked out with Larabee! What you did yesterday was the most despicably cold thing I’ve seen done! I’m telling you right here and now that this is the last time I do you a favor...”

 

“You owe me, Riley!”

 

“Not anymore! I figure this should mark us as paid in full! I can’t believe you went to the cemetery and struck that man! Jesus, Hank, have you seen today’s paper? You made front page!” He shoved the Billings Gazette across the table and watched as the other man looked at the picture. It showed Larabee being loaded into an ambulance and an inset of Hank Connolly being led away in handcuffs.

 

“Bastard got what he deserved...”

 

“No...no he didn’t. It’s time you admitted that Chris Larabee was the best thing that ever happened to your daughter...”

 

“You sonofabitch! Don’t you take up for Larabee! You’re my lawyer and you...”

 

“Yes, I’m your lawyer, but that doesn’t mean that I have to like you, Hank. To be honest I loath the day you walked into my office and should’ve turned you down flat...”

 

“But you needed the money...”

 

“I was stupid. If I’d have waited a little longer I could’ve been part of a big corporation, instead I listened to a no good...”

 

“You may not like me Riley, but as you said you owe me. Now get me the hell out of here!”

 

“You’re facing an aggravated assault charge, Hank...”

 

“Aggravated assault! Thought that was when you used something to hit the other man with. I just used my fist...only hit him twice...not like I did any real damage!”

 

“Hank, Larabee was burned in the fire that took his wife and son. You hit an injured man and may have caused more damage...”

 

“I don’t give a damn. Just tell me how to get out of here!” Connolly spat and smiled as an idea began to form in his twisted mind. “I know...tell them I was out of my mind with grief and wasn’t thinking properly. Tell the judge my only daughter was killed and I wasn’t in my right mind. Yeah, yeah, that’ll work. I plead temporary insanity and they’ll all feel sympathetic towards a father’s grief.”

 

“Hank, we both know you don’t give a damn about what happened to Sarah and Adam...”

 

“Don’t matter none...I’m a good actor, I can turn on the water works if need be, Riley. When do we see the judge?”

 

“Arraignment is in an hour, but...”

 

“No buts, Riley, I want out of this fucking place and I want you to help me!”

 

“Last time, Hank!”

 

“Fine, just do it! here’s something I need to do!”

 

“Hank, I want your word that you won’t go near Larabee.”

 

“I don’t need to see larabee, already did what I wanted to him, but there’s someone else I’d like to tell off!”

 

“Hank, don’t you think you’ve got enough problems?”

 

“Probably, but it never stopped me before!” The spiteful man said as he looked down at the newspaper and saw the woman he needed to speak to. ‘You and me got some things to settle, Nettie!’

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josiah walked into the office and shook his head in surprise. He knew Standish said he would be at the office, but believe he would still make it in before the gambler. He looked at his watch and realized it was not quite nine and evidenced by the empty coffee pot, Ezra had already been there for several hours. The young man looked exhausted, yet seemed enthralled in whatever he was reading on the computer screen.

 

“Ezra, how long have you been here?”

 

“Hello, Mr. Sanchez, how is Chris?”

 

“He was still sleeping when Orrin came in last night. So, are you going to answer my question?”

 

“What question?”

 

“How long have you been here?”

 

“I came in at six...why what time is it?” the gambler asked, rubbing tired eyes.

 

“It’s almost nine. Did you find anything?”

 

“I found a file on Barker’s activities and we can definitely tie him in to Mendoza. I know it’s a moot point since Barker is dead, but this file chronicles a lot of the items Barker did for the drug cartel.”

 

“I thought we already had all of that,” Sanchez observed.

 

“We did, but this is in Barker’s own personal files. I hacked into it about an hour ago.”

 

“Is there anything in there about Mendoza’s compound?”

 

“Yes, there is. He’s drawn a map to the location and also indicated who his contacts are here in the States.”

 

“Please tell me Coltrain wasn’t one of them.”

 

“There’s no mention of his name, but there are several names in the DEA who are mentioned as being on the take as well. The way I figure it is Barker wanted to make sure when he returned home there was no way his own boss could make him take the fall on his own. He’s given times, names, dates and money amounts here and I believe Mr. Patterson is going to find himself behind bars once these files come to light.”

 

“I wish there was some way we could help that along,” Sanchez said, pulling a chair closer to the computer.

 

“Actually, we don’t have to.”

 

“We don’t?” Sanchez asked, eyebrows rising curiously.

 

“That’s correct. It seems Mr. Barker covered his behind by sending this file to several people with orders that on his death it be sent to the DEA as well as several other agencies. It appears that Mr. Barker was a very nervous man since his divorce.”

 

“Alright, so Barker and Patterson have been taken care of. What about Mendoza? Have you contacted anyone at the DEA with this?”

 

“Not yet, but Orrin Travis knows and is on his way here. He called to say he’d be checking his messages before going home.”

 

“I guess Nathan and Buck have already relieved him at the hospital.”

 

“Yes, strange he didn’t mention that’s where he was. Anyway, I’ve been checking into Mendoza’s holdings and it appears he’s made a lot of enemies since taking over for his uncle. He’s also managed to get rid of most of his competition either by having them killed or making sure they end up in jail, and we both know how easy it would be for him to put out a hit on one of the men he’s helped indict. He’s the type that believes in getting rid of his enemies as evidenced by a drug lord named Jose Moreno de Velazquez. The man was found with a necktie similar to the Sicilian version.”

 

“Not a man to cross.”

 

“That’s an understatement. Anyway the last known whereabouts of in and his DEA partner was at the Pousada Vrajabhumi Hotel in the Rio De Janeiro mountains. I’ve been speaking with a couple of people there and have found out they left to go hiking to the northeast. One of the staff members said they took back packs and sleeping bags.”

 

“Alright, so we know they went northeast. Does Barker’s map show that’s where Mendoza’s compound is?”

 

“Yes...as a matter of fact he gives complete details on the trails leading up there.”

 

“Good morning, Josiah, Ezra.”

 

“Morning, Orrin, how was Chris this morning?” Sanchez asked.

 

“Sleeping. Dr. Bledsoe got there just as Nathan and Buck arrived. He wants to make sure the arrangements for Chris’ treatment were in place.”

 

“He seems to know what he’s doing,” Standish observed.

 

“Yes, he does, now what have you two found out?”

 

“We know where Mendoza’s hideout is,” Sanchez informed him.

 

“We do?”

 

“I was able to ascertain several maps of the area that seem to have an added feature not on the ordinary maps of the Rio De Janeiro mountains,” the gambler told him.

 

“Ascertained? I take it they were not found by strictly legal means?”

 

“No, they weren’t, but I can assure you that I have nothing to do with how they end up in the hands of the DEA, FBI, and several other bureaus.”

 

“I’ll take your word on that, Ezra. Were you able to find out if Vin is still there?”

 

“No...not yet. I’ve been cross referencing the data we’ve catalogued so far, but there’s no sighting of Vin or his partner since they left the hotel.”

 

“Alright, look, print me out the information you have and I’ll call Gerald Coltrain. I know he’s supposed to be leaving for Rio sometime in the next few days.”

 

“Certainly, Mr. Travis,” Standish said and hit the print button on the computer.

 

“Josiah, I want you to take over as The Firm’s leader while Chris is on temporary leave.”

 

“Orrin, I think Buck is supposed to take over if Chris or Vin is incapacitated.”

 

“Yes, he is, Josiah, but Buck is not exactly up to par either. As of right now there are three agents who can still do their job. Buck and JD are still on sick leave until Monday. Chris is out indefinitely and Vin’s missing in Rio. That leaves you, Ezra and Nathan. As of right now we’re not taking on any new cases and several of the ones that need in depth work have been turned over to other agencies with the permission of the clients. If and when we’re back up and running at full scale most of those clients have voiced their desire to return to The Firm.”

 

“This is costing you a lot, Orrin...”

 

“Cost doesn’t matter, Josiah. You boys know Evie and I don’t want for anything. We have more than enough to keep us comfortable for the rest of our lives even if there’s another Wall street crisis. So, please, don’t let what’s happening bother you. Right now I think we all have to take the time to grieve for what we’ve lost,” the older man said, tears filling his eyes as he thought of the two people so tragically murdered.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Travis,” Standish said as he handed the older man the printed pages.

 

“You boys go home and get some rest,” Travis ordered as he followed the men from the office.

 

“Could say the same about you, Orrin,” Sanchez said as they made it to the elevator.

 

“I will as soon as Gerald gets here and we go over these files. Hopefully we’ll be able to get some leads no Vin’s whereabouts,” Travis said as he entered the elevator and the door closed no the other two.

 

Josiah and Ezra moved towards the stairs and descended towards the garage. Neither man spoke, thinking instead of the injured man in the burn ward and the missing tracker. Somehow the group would not be whole and able to heal until they were all together again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Powderman looked at the information on the computer screen and smiled as he saw the remainder of his fee had been paid. He sipped at the cup of black coffee beside him and licked at his lips. The money was there, but it was late and someone would have to pay for even thinking about double crossing him. There were several ways he could do this, but for him an explosive spoke the loudest. Before he left to go home he would make sure the woman received a warning that she would not soon forget. He would wait, watch and bide his time until the right moment presented itself. Turning off the computer he moved towards the bed and sat down.

 

“Nobody double crosses de Powderman...NOBODY!” he vowed as he turned on the TV and watched the news from the day before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jackie continued to worry about her partner as she watched the area. A full twenty four hours had passed since they’d been forced to hide out in the small clearing. So far there was no sign of Mendoza’s men and she was beginning to believe maybe they’d done a better job of destroying the compound than she originally thought. Perhaps Vin’s well placed explosives destroyed not only the jeep but communications as well, but she understood that even if it was true, they couldn’t stay here much longer. The nights were cold and although her search of the jeep had turned up several ratty blankets they didn’t do much to ward of the chill in the air. She’d slept the night before cuddled into the Texan’s back and knew the heat that was keeping her warm was a dangerous sign that her partner was ill. She’d managed to keep him eating and drinking, but began to wonder if staying there and resting was such a good idea after all. She kept Mendoza trussed up, releasing him only long enough to relieve himself and eat, before using the tape to secure him once again. She moved to check on the sleeping captive and was pleased to see he was still as she’d left him.

 

The DEA agent turned as a soft moan escaped from her partner and she hurried to kneel down beside him. She felt his forehead and found it slightly cooler, but still hotter than she would like.

 

Vin knew he had to be dreaming as he felt the heat of the flames as he watched the fire consume everything around him. Two caskets were set in the circle of fire and he watched as Chris Larabee tried to reach them. The blond was screaming for someone to help him, but Tanner could not get close as the wall of fire rose up to engulf the caskets. He moaned as he fought the lethargy holding him down, but soon felt a hand touch his forehead and a persistent voice reached his ears. Taking a steadying breath he watched as the last remnants of the dream receded and fought to open his eyes.

 

“Hey, Tex, it’s about time you woke up,” Maynard said as the eyelids finally lifted to reveal fever glazed eyes.

 

“Ja...Jackie...”

 

“Glad to see your memories still intact. How are you feeling?”

 

“Like I went ten rounds with a grizzly,” Tanner answered.

 

“You kinda look like it too. Do you need anything?”

 

“Muh be...bed...”

 

Maynard laughed as she helped him sit up and frowned as she heard the heavy wheeze coming from his lungs. “Me too, Tex.”

 

“Ya’d share muh bed?”

 

“I think I already have been, but I’d rather we had a soft feather mattress...”

 

“Should’ve asked Ezra ta be yer partner...man loves them feather beds...any water le...left?”

 

“Nah, think I’ll stick with my scruffy Texan...I’m kind of getting used to his accent and jokes,” Maynard said as she opened the bottle of water and handed it to the injured man. She watched as he took several swallows before handing it back to her.

 

“Thanks...bastard givin’ ya any trouble?”

 

“Nope...he’s sort of tied up with other things at the moment,” she said with a grin.

 

“Good...keep him that way. How long’ve I been out?”

 

“Nearly five hours...”

 

“Shit...we need ta get moving! Have ya seen or heard anythin’?”

 

“No...nothing at all. Vin, just stay put and I’ll get you something to eat. Then we’ll decide on what to do next.”

 

“Nothin’ ta decide. We have ta get movin’. We’re lucky those bastards ain’t found us yet!”

 

“Alright...but first you eat. Then we get moving. We’ve got several hours of daylight left so I figured we could make our way downstream and hopefully we’ll find the main roads some where south of here.”

 

“Yeah, but we stay off the main roads until we reach someplace that’s got a phone...maybe we can call someone ta pick us up.”

 

“What if Barker finds out?”

 

“He won’t...we’ll make sure we call Chris first...wanna see what’s goin’ on with him anyway. Keep gettin’ the idea somethin’ bad’s happened.”

 

“Is that what you were dreaming about?”

 

“Dreaming?” Tanner asked as she handed him the last of the bread and several pieces of salami.

 

“Yes...you were talking about caskets and funerals and fires.”

 

“Damn, I don’t remember,” he said as he bit into the bread and fought to keep his stomach from rebelling against the much need food. He watched as Jackie moved to check on Mendoza before she packed up the pack she found in the jeep.

 

‘What’s going on, Cowboy?’ he thought as his body trembled with an unnatural coldness he’d never felt before. Something had happened and it was through the bond he had with Chris that he knew it was bad, and right now there was nothing he could do about it. He had to get Mendoza back to Rio and fly back to Billings as quickly as possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days after the funeral of Sarah and Adam Larabee, Madonna Tobin sat on her son’s bed and let the tears fall. She looked at the picture on Danny’s dresser...one taken when the boys were only two. Chris, Adam, and Sarah Larabee, Gary, Danny and herself, all smiling and laughing as they played at the beach. Now there would never be any more memories like these and she cried as she felt the baby move inside her. She knew this child was a gift, and would cherish the life growing within her and vowed to hold him or her close.

 

“Mommy, are you okay?”

 

Madonna wiped her eyes on her apron and hugged her son close. “I’m fine, Danny. Don’t worry, Mommy’s just a little...”

 

“Sad...I’m sad too. I miss Adam....he’s supposed to come over and play with me this weekend.”

 

“I know honey, I miss him too, but as long as we remember him and the fun times we had with him and his Mommy.”

 

“Why did they die?” Danny asked and lifted tear filled eyes to look into his mothers.

 

“Well, honey, sometimes God needs to call his special angels home and when he does they have to go. They may not want to, but they know that God needs them to watch over others they care about.”

 

“Like Chris. Are Sarah and Adam watching over him now?”

 

“Yes, honey, they are and they’ll watch over us too.”

 

“Will I be able to see them?”

 

“No, sweetheart, Angels are in our hearts and will always be there. Sometimes we’ll hear something that reminds us of them...or smell something that just takes our breath away.”

 

“Mommy, I found something that reminds me of Adam.”

 

“You did?” Madonna asked as her son sat down beside her.

 

“Huh-huh, Adam left them here when he stayed for our sleepover. Want me to show you?”

 

“Yes, Danny, please show me,” the pregnant woman said, smiling as her son pulled back the blanket and lifted his pillow.

 

“I wanted to keep them s...safe un....til Adam came over again. They were his favorite, Mommy.”

 

“Oh, God,” Madonna felt the tears fall as she took the two items her son held out to her. She held them to her chest and let the soft sobs escape as her young son sat beside her once more. She pulled him close as she heard his cries and knew she held a treasure in her hands. One that went beyond money and reminded her of the advertising she’d once laughed at. This treasure truly was priceless and she knew she had to return it to is rightful owner.

 

“Can I keep them, Mommy?”

 

“You could, but I think I know someone who could really use them right now. Someone who’s in a lot of pain and missing his family,” the woman explained.

 

“You mean, Chris? You think he’ll want them back?”

 

“I think he’d like to have them back, Danny. Chris lost so much in that fire and this treasure you found might help him feel better. I really think you were meant to find them so you could help Adam’s daddy feel better. Do you think you can let him have them?”

 

“I...I want to keep them, Mommy, ‘cause I’s Adam’s best friend, but Chris is his best Daddy and I want him to have them back.”

 

“You’re a big boy, Danny, and you’ve made me very proud of you. Your daddy and I are going to visit Chris tomorrow and we’ll make sure he gets these.”

 

“Can I go too?”

 

“No, sweetie, not yet. Chris is too sick to have too many visitors yet.”

 

“Is he...is he gonna die like...like...Adam?” the boy cried and felt his mother’s loving arms wrap him in a tender hug as his body trembled with the force of his sobs.

 

“No, Honey, Chris won’t die, but he’s going to need lots of help to make sure he gets better,” Madonna said and closed her eyes. ‘Oh, Sarah, I wish you were here,’ she thought sadly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck could feel Nathan watching him, but couldn’t take his eyes from the man lying so quietly in the bed. Since Bledsoe and the nurse left, the ladies man sat in the chair watching over his long time friend. He felt the loss of Sarah and Adam Larabee and knew it would always be a part of him. Always and forever Chris and Sarah had vowed to each other on their wedding day...but how could forever be so short. They’d been so happy while he was with them and Chris was so excited about the prospect of the second baby. Now that dream was gone, blown away by a vindictive person who did not understand the happiness of true love.

 

‘Are you really behind all this, Ella. Are you so warped that you could not see how much Chris loved Sarah. How happy they were together?’ he thought as tears filled his eyes and a hand clamped down on his left shoulder.

 

“Are you okay, Buck?”

 

“No...no, Nate, I’m not...my h...heart is broken and I don’t th...think it’ll ever be mended again.”

 

Jackson moved around to the front of the gentle man and waited for him to lift his head. He could see the trail made by the tears and swallowed several times to keep his own emotions in check.

 

“Buck, I know it feels that way right now...we all feel that way. Sarah and Adam were special to all of us, but you had a connection to them we didn’t. Chris and Sarah chose you to be Adam’s Godfather and that shows the love they had for you. They asked you to be a part of Adam’s life...not just as a friend or uncle, but as someone he can look up to and ask questions of. They entrusted you with the role should anything happen to them. That’s a special trust and it comes from the heart.”

 

“I can’t...Nathan....I can’t believe they’re gone! Christ...how’s Chris gonna deal with it when I can’t even begin to understand it? Sarah and Adam were everything to him and he’s lost them....we’ve lost them,” Wilmington sniffed and grabbed for the tissues on the bedside stand. He felt Jackson making small circles on his back, but didn’t acknowledge the comforting gesture as he again looked at the man on the bed.

 

“We’ll be there for him, Buck...all of us...he won’t have to face any of it alone and neither will you,” Jackson assured him.

 

“Not the one you have to worry about, Nathan. I’m not the one who just lost his whole world.”

 

“Aren’t you? Didn’t you just hear what I said. Adam may have been Chris and Sarah’s son, but he also had a special place in your life, and that’s going to make this just as hard as if Adam was your flesh and blood. I’m going to talk to Dr. Midland and see if she’ll arrange for all of us to talk to a psychiatrist...”

 

“Why?”

 

“Buck, have you looked in the mirror lately? I know I have and I know how hard it is to deal with grief. I think we should all speak to someone about how we feel. Chris is gonna need to speak with someone and he might find it easier if he knew he wasn’t going in alone,” Jackson explained.

 

“He’s gonna fight that, Nathan. Chris can be stubborn when it comes down to it!”

 

“I know,” Jackson agreed, realizing Larabee was not the only stubborn man in the room as Wilmington rubbed at his eyes.

 

“Head hurting?”

 

“Some,” the ladies’ man answered softly.

 

“Why don’t you let me take you home and you can get some rest?”

 

“No...I’ll stay with Chris. Hell, after seeing what he’s going through with the burns...feeling Doc. Bledsoe working on them even with the drugs they gave him. Even now it looks like he’s in pain. When are they going to stop sedating him?”

 

“Probably sometime tomorrow. Dr. Bledsoe wants to keep him unaware of things for a little longer. Give his mind and body a chance to rest.”

 

“God, I hate this, Nathan! We need to find out who’s behind all this. I know we’re looking at Ella Gaines, but what if Powderman was really after me? What if we give up looking at the lowlife pieces of shit I helped put behind bars and it’s one of them? Maybe they’ll go after JD next or you or Ez...I just don’t want to leave anything to chance.”

 

“Alright, we’ll keep checking the files, but right now, Buck, you need to lie down before you fall down!” Jackson ordered.

 

“I...”

 

“Look, if you won’t go home then at least go across to the waiting room and lie down.”

 

“You’ll come get me if anything happens?” the rogue asked.

 

“I will, come on and I’ll make sure you get there alright,” the medic in training told him.

 

“Not a kid.”

 

“I know, but sometimes you boys act like it.” The two men walked out of the room and across the hall. Nathan opened the door and held it while the injured man stepped inside. He watched as Wilmington lay down on one of the long couches and turned back to the nursing station. Recognizing one of the ladies behind the desk he hurried over and smiled at her.

 

“Hi, Cindy, could I get a blanket and a pillow?”

 

“Sure, Nathan. Check on the cart over there. Glad to see you convinced Buck to lie down. He looks tired...you all do.”

 

“Thanks, Cindy,” Jackson said as he walked towards the cart and scooped up a warm blanket and pillow case. Next he grabbed a pillow off another cart and tucked it inside the case before hurrying towards the waiting room once more. He saw the older man shift, and knew he was nearly asleep, but smiled as Wilmington looked up at him.

 

“Thought you went back with Chris?”

 

“I was, but I though I’d see if I can make you a little more comfortable first. Lift your head.” Jackson quickly eased the pillow under the injured man’s head and heard the mumbled thanks as he used the blanket to cover him.

 

“...mother hen...”

 

“Cluck, cluck,” Jackson whispered, smiling as his words brought a chuckle from the patient. “Rest easy, Buck, I’ll be right across the hall.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

JD stood looking at the devastation that was once the Larabee home. He knew Casey was watching him as he stepped up to the memorial of flowers sitting on the ashes of his mentor’s dreams. He swallowed the painful lump forming in his throat as he placed the bouquet of baby carnations and baby’s breath amongst the other flowers and stood up. There were no tears, he’d used them up earlier, but the sorrow was still there. He listened and could almost hear Adam’s infectious laughter as a gentle breeze tickled his senses.

 

“JD, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, Casey, I’m fine. I just can’t help but wonder why God would let something like this happen...I mean I know it’s not God’s fault, but if only he’d done something to stop...to stop...”

 

“I know, JD, and I wish I had the answers for you, But I don’t. Perhaps no one does, but we have to keep the hope alive or there’s no point in living.”

 

“What was the point of Adam’s life. The kid didn’t do anything to hurt anyone or impact on the world and most people don’t know and don’t care what happened here.”

 

“That’s where you’re wrong, JD. Adam impacted on the lives of those who knew and loved him. Think of the happiness he brought to Chris and Sarah. Think of the times he made you laugh and the games he played with you. Remember the shadow game?”

 

“How could I forget,” the Bostonian asked, a wistful smile on his face. “He nearly drove me crazy repeating every word I said.”

 

“I know...and you were so frustrated and you said shit and...”

 

“...and the look on his face when he realized what he said. He thought he’d be in trouble with his dad, but Chris couldn’t keep a straight face...”

 

“...and Sarah trying to berate Chris and you, but neither one of you would listen and Adam just repeating that word as if it was the funniest word in the he’d ever heard. See, Adam brought happiness into all our lives, and that was only one of the reasons he was put here on earth. Don’t mourn his passing, JD, celebrate his life and the wonderful memories he gave us all.”

 

“Now you sound like Josiah,” Dunne said as he took one last look around and turned back to the car.

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Casey said as she climbed in behind the wheel of her Mazda 360 four door. She watched as Dunne took another look at the ruined home before getting into the passenger seat. Without a word she drove away from the home, feeling as if her own hear had been ripped from her chest at the loss of her cousins.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin stood up and walked over to their captive, fighting to keep the pain from overwhelming him as he knelt in front of Mendoza. Using the knife from the pack he cut the tape binding the man’s ankles and roughly pulled him to his feet.

 

“We’re ready ta move, Hector and I’m warning you right now not ta try anythin’. Right now I’m kinda short on what they call patience and it won’t take much fer me ta put a bullet in ya. Comprende?” He smiled as the other man nodded once.

 

“Vin, are you ready to go?”

 

“Yeah, Jackie, just making sure this bastard knows what’ll happen if’n he tries anythin’.”

 

“Good, and between us we’ll make sure he has a miserable trip,” Maynard said with a grin.

 

“I like the way ya think, Jackie. Alright, give me something to carry...”

 

“No, I don’t think that’s necessary...not with that arm.”

 

“Fine, but we got us a pack mule ta help us out, Give me the pack.” It didn’t take long to put the pack on Mendoza’s back and re-tape his wrists. Smiling at the muffled cursing, Vin took the lead, Mendoza in the middle and Jackie took up the rear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josiah woke at a little after four in the afternoon and took a quick shower before dressing and grabbing his keys off the table. He’d managed to grab four hours sleep and wanted to pick up a coffee and sandwich before picking up Nettie Wells and heading over to Saint Vincents. Locking his door he hurried towards the club van. The sky was quickly clouding over and he knew they were in for a storm later in the evening.

 

“Wash away our sins and sorrows, Lord, but don’t ever let us forget,” Sanchez said as he drove away from his small two bedroom bungalow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Hank cursed his luck as he stepped out of the courtroom and looked for a taxi. Riley had managed to get him released no bail, but it took longer than expected. He knew his car was still parked at the cemetery and hoped it hadn’t been towed. Spotting a taxi the irate man hurried towards it and climbed inside.

 

“Where to, mister?” the driver asked.

 

“Holy Cross cemetery!” Connolly spat. By the time they reached the cemetery the ride had cost him almost nine dollars. Grumbling under his breath he counted out the exact change and dropped it on the front seat before exiting the car.

 

It didn’t take him long to find his car, and he swore as he spotted the ticket stuck under the wipers. Tearing it up he opened the door and mumbled under his breath.

 

“Fuckin’ cops ain’t got nothin’ better to do than harass a man when he’s down!” He drove out onto the main road, smiling as he thought of the confrontation ahead. Reaching under the seat he pulled out the half empty bottle of whiskey and opened it. Taking several long swallows he kept one hand on the wheel and his eyes on the road ahead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nettie sat in her rocking chair, her hands motionless as she looked down at the afghan she’d begun for Chris and Sarah. Her aged fingers were shaking as she added another row of stitches and let the tears fall. She knew Josiah Sanchez would be there soon and they would head over to the hospital and see her nephew in law. This was something she would finish and make sure Chris received it, the colors were the same as their wedding colors and she knew it would be a reminder of what he lost. Nettie also knew how little Chris had left, at least in the way of material things. Everything was destroyed in the explosion and there was little she could offer him, but whatever he wanted she would give freely.

 

A sound outside the front door made her look up from her task and she removed her glasses after laying down the half finished afghan. She made her way to the door as a loud banging sounded and a harsh voice called her name.

 

“You open this fucking door, Nettie, or I’ll break the damn thing down!”

 

“Go sleep it off, Hank or I’ll call the police!” the older woman called, refusing to pen the door as Connolly pounded on the outside, the force of his blows rattling the pictures on the wall.

 

“What’s the matter? You afraid of me?”

 

“No...but I’m not stupid either, Hank! I saw the marks you left on Sheila when you drank. She made me promise not to say anything, but you come in here now and I swear I’ll make sure everyone knows just what a miserable sonofabitch you really are!”

 

“You’re a real bitch you know that, Nettie? I’m not letting you get away with all the shit you’ve put me through...”

 

“Oh, that’s rich, Hank Connolly, coming form a man who beat his wife, drove his daughter away, ignored the beautiful grandson she gave him, and topped it al off by striking a man when he’s too hurt to defend himself. You’re a coward, Hank, always have been and always will be!”

 

“You bitch!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josiah turned down the long driveway leading to the Wells home and frowned at the unfamiliar car in the driveway. The beat up Chevy had seen better days, evidenced by the rust eating at the rear and side panels. Dirt seemed to be embedded on the car, so thick it was hard to tell where it ended and the car began. He looked towards the house and cursed as he recognized the man standing on the porch, fist raised as if to strike it once more. Pulling the car to a stop, he exited before the forward motion was completely halted. Anger flooded his senses, making his eyes look colder than any of his friends had ever seen as he shouted at the unwelcome guest.

 

“What the hell are you doing here, Hank?”

 

“What business is it of yours, Sanchez?”

 

“It’s always my business when a man gets his kicks out of hurting someone who’s unable to defend himself. Bad enough what you did to Chris, but this shows just what kind of lowlife scum you really are. Get off Nettie’s property before I throw you off!”

 

“Go ahead and try, Preacher man, I’ll kick the shit...”

 

“You’re forgetting something, Hank...”

 

“I don’t think so. I can...”

 

“Do nothing!” Sanchez snarled as he grabbed the man by the collar and dragged him off the porch. He held Connolly as close to his own face as he could, gritting his teeth at the sickly sour smell of cheap liquor and dried sweat. He heard the door open behind him and knew the woman had come out of her home.

 

“Get your fucking hands off me or I’ll...”

 

“What, Hank. Breathe on me. Hell, you’ve already done that and I do find it hard to keep from puking, but I’m not gonna let you hurt anyone in my family anymore. I’m gonna let you go in about one minute and you’re going to get in your car and drive away. You’re never to come back here and if you do I’m sure Nettie won’t be adverse to pressing charges.”

 

“I’m not waiting for a next time, Josiah. I’ve already called the police...”

 

“What the hell for? I wasn’t doing nothing!”

 

“Yes, you were...starting with trespassing on private property. I told you to leave and you refused,” Nettie told him.

 

“I swear I’ll kill you...”

 

“Guess we can add threatening another person to your list of transgressions, Hank!” Sanchez said. “Now I’m going to let you go and you’d better get out of here before the police arrive.”

 

Connolly felt the vice like grip released and took a deep breath, before turning away. He felt the two people watching him and turned back, swinging his fist at the ex-preacher. His hand was caught and held in mid air and in a bone crunching move Sanchez had him sinking to his knees.

 

“I have to admit I didn’t think you had it in you, Hank!” There was no admiration in his voice, just contempt for the man before him. “You’re a coward and you just made your last mistake. Now get out of here before I teach you a lesson you won’t ever forget!” He punctuated his warning by shoving the man backwards until he landed in the dirt.

 

“I’ll get you for this, Sanchez. You and that old crow behind you and Chris Larabee are all gonna pay for crossing me!”

 

“Don’t make threats you can’t follow through on, Hank, because I’ll damn well make sure you pay the price!”

 

“Get off my property, Hank, and if you show your face around here again I’ll just dig out that old Spencer Carbine my husband loved so much!” Nettie warned and watched as the man hurried to his car and got inside. The sound of the engine started and she frowned as Josiah walked to the door and pulled the man out once more.

 

“What the hell are you doing, Sanchez?”

 

“We’ll add driving under the influence to the charges when the police get here...”

 

“You told me to leave...”

 

“Yes, I did, but I did not mean in your car. You’ve been drinking and from the smell I’d say you’re over the legal limit. I’m exercising my duty as a honest citizen and making sure you don’t drive under these conditions and maybe take someone’s life. Sit down, Hank and wait for the police to arrive!”

 

“You can’ do this!”

 

“I can and I am,” the ex-preacher said, smiling as the sound of a siren reached his ears. “Looks like this piece of trash won’t be here long, Nettie.”

 

“Thank God, I don’t know if can handle the stench any longer.”

 

“Bit...” Connolly never knew what hit him, but found himself looking up into the irate face of the ex-preacher.

 

“You say that one more time and I’m going to make sure you won’t be able to talk for a week,” Sanchez warned as the police car turned into the driveway. Within half an hour Connolly was cuffed and in the back seat of the police car. A tow truck had been called and would be there within half an hour. As the police car left Josiah turned to see the tears on  Nettie’s face. He pulled her close and felt her body relax even as soft sobs emanated from her throat.

 

“Thank you, Josiah.”

 

“You’re welcome, Nettie. He won’t bother you anymore, but to be safe we’ll take a restraining order out against him.”

 

“Okay...you know I can’t understand what Sheila ever saw in that bastard.”

 

“Love makes for strange bedfellows, and I’m sure he loved her in his own way...”

 

“I don’t think he loved her...I think he wanted her so that he could boast about marrying the most beautiful girl to ever attend a school prom. Sheila paid the price for saying I do and there was nothing I could do to help her. Now, I’d best go powder my nose so we can get on over to the hospital.”

 

“You sure you’re up to it?”

 

“Yes, Josiah, I’m fine. Hank doesn’t scare me...not anymore. He’s a coward and will always take the cowards way. Now enough about him. Will you wait here for me?”

 

“Yes, ma’am, I sure will,” the ex-preacher said with a toothy smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nettie took a deep breath before entering Larabee’s room. She hated how pale and still the younger man was and kissed his cheek as she watched the nurse set the rate for the antibiotics to be delivered to the blond.

 

“Oh, Chris, I know this is gonna be hard on you...it’s hard on all of us, but we’ll be there to help you. Josiah’s just grabbing some coffee and he’ll be right in. The others are going to make sure no one gets to you while the doctors keep you sedated. I just wish there was more I could do to ease the pain you’ll go through. No one should ever have to deal with the death of a child...no one...but you’re strong...you proved that so many times over the years that I’ve known you.”

 

She sat down beside the bed as Josiah returned and handed her a coffee.

 

“He looks so pale,” Nettie said softly.

 

“He’s been through a lot, but he’s strong, Nettie and he’ll fight.”

 

“I know, but sometimes the fight doesn’t seem worth it. He’s lost more than any person should ever have to deal with and he didn’t get to say goodbye to them.”

 

“He will...in his own way...when he’s ready and feels like visiting their graves he’ll find a way to cope with the loss. He won’t forget, God knows we never do, but he’ll learn ways to make their memory be a part of his life without having it tear him apart.”

 

“I hope you’re right,” Nettie answered and the silence lengthened between them as they watched over the injured man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time darkness descended over the mountains, Vin Tanner was ready to call it a night. His body ached in places he’d never felt before, and the fever was once more upon him. He pushed on, knowing the more distance he put between themselves and Mendoza’s compound the better. The drug lord continued to try to slow them down, but a quick lesson with the knife against the man’s balls had stopped that. The Texan smiled as he remembered the look of real fear in the man’s eyes.

 

“Vin, it’s getting too dark,” Jackie said as she moved up beside the tracker. “We need to find a place to hole up for the night.”

 

“Alright,” the weary man said, watching as Mendoza glared at them. “ ‘spect our pack mule needs a rest too...don’t want ‘im givin’ out ‘fore we get him ta town.”

 

They continued on until Maynard spotted a small alcove in the base of the cliff just before a bend in the rapidly moving river. It was far enough off the trail to keep them hidden from Mendoza’s men, but they would still be unable to chance a fire.

 

Shoving Mendoza ahead of him, Vin waited for Jackie to walk beside him. He knew she had to be exhausted and was not about to let her take first watch tonight.

 

“I’ll stand first watch.”

 

“Vin, you need to rest...”

 

“I’m okay...been worst than this b’fore and stayed awake for three days straight. Ya haven’t had much sleep since we took Mendoza while tha’s all I been doin’. We make camp...eat...make sure that bastard ain’t gonna escape and then you sleep. I’ll call ya in four hours.”

 

“Vin...”

 

“Look, Jackie, I’s trained for shit like this and I can handle it! If’n I can’t I’ll wake ya.”

 

“You promise?” Maynard asked.

 

“On muh word as a Boy Scout,” the tracker said giving her the scout’s salute.

 

“Didn’t know you were a Boy Scout.”

 

“Ya’d be amazed at the things ya don’t know ‘bout me, Jackie,” Tanner said, watching as the young DEA agent took a couple of cans from the pack.

 

“Well, looks like you’ve got a choice between sausages or...let me see, sausages,” Maynard joked as she tossed a small can towards the sharpshooter. She tore open a small packet of crackers and divided them between her and the tracker, saving half a dozen for Mendoza.

 

By the time they finished the meager meal and made sure the drug lord had eaten and was secured to a small outcropping of rock, Jackie was feeling the weariness in every part of her body. Using the pack as a pillow she settled on the ground and looked through hooded eyes at the Texan. She wished there was something she could do to ease the fever and lower the pain, but it seemed like Tanner had his own pain management plan.

 

“Goodnight, Tex, she whispered tiredly.

 

“Night, Jackie. I’ll be wakin’ ya in four hours so keep muh place warm,” Tanner told her.

 

“Ah, so that’s the real reason for you taking the first shift. You want me to make sure the ground’s warmed up and soft enough for you.”

 

“You bet...now go ta sleep. Mendoza’s not goin’ anywhere on muh watch,” the Texan assured her. He sat on the edge of the rock face and listened to her soft snoring as she drifted towards sleep. Her face was framed in moonlight as she turned on her right side and he suddenly remembered the feel of her soft lips on his own. The touch of her hand as she tickled his senses and he knew he had to keep his mind from going any further as his jeans suddenly seemed a little too tight.

 

“Damn,” he muttered and stood up, wincing as every part of his body screamed in protest. His arm was stiffening up again and he knew he should’ve had Maynard change the bandage, but he wasn’t going to wake her up now. Glancing around in the moonlit splendor he breathed deeply of the mountain air as his mind wandered to his home in Billings and the family he’d become part of.

 

Chris Larabee was a man he’d trusted instantly, and in spite of his vow to remain on his own he’d taken the blond’s offer of a job. He remembered his first meeting with the rest of the team and how they’d shaken his hand, all except for one man. Buck Wilmington had seemed standoffish and Vin couldn’t understand why. It took several weeks to find out the man was a long time friend to Chris Larabee. The two men had a history together and now Vin seemed to have intruded on that, not by choice, but by something beyond their control. His connection to Larabee could not be denied and now that same connection was telling him his best friend needed him more than ever before. The feelings left after his own nightmare chilled him to the bone and he knew there was a sense of truth to his nightmares. Something was missing, something that was part of the man Chris was and Vin could only guess what that was. There had to have been a major upheaval in Larabee’s life, because right now, Vin Tanner could not sense him, and that left an empty space in his heart. Taking a deep breath he walked the perimeter of the small clearing, hoping and praying his instincts were wrong, yet knowing they seldom were.

 

‘I’m here, Larabee, ya just gotta reach fer me and I’ll be there. Shouldn’t take much longer ta get this bastard back where he belongs,’ the Texan thought, leaning wearily against a tall tree and looking out over the mountainous terrain. The bright orb of the moon shone across the river, bathing the thick foliage in a luminescent hue as the lonesome call of a single bird echoed across the valley. The scene before him was one that normally thrilled him with it’s beauty, but tonight all he felt was the emptiness inside.

 

“Keep safe, Chris...won’t be long now,” he whispered as the soft wind rustled the trees and flicked at his hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Larabee was beginning to feel things he didn’t want to feel, to hear things he didn’t want to hear, and tried to force the sensations away. His chest and right arm felt on fire, and something stabbed at his left side as he shifted on the bed. His mouth was drier than he thought possible and his tongue stuck to his lips as it searched for any kind of moisture. A soft moan escaped his parched throat as he turned slightly onto his left side. Chris knew he was hurt, but again his mind could not grasp how or why. Several times he’d been on the verge of waking up, but had simply fought to stay in the almost white void where nothing penetrated and nothing mattered. He thought he heard someone calling him, but couldn’t quite make out the voice.

 

“V...Vin...” he mumbled hopefully as a hidden sense reached out for the connection that should be there.

 

JD stood beside the bed, watching as his mentor showed signs of waking up. In the three days since the funeral, Larabee had never been left alone and there had been no further sign of the female visitor who’d managed to sneak into his room. Bledsoe ordered the sedation be eased off that morning and now, with the hands of the clock moving towards four in the afternoon, the injured man was waking up to a world he probably wouldn’t want to face. He heard movement behind him and turned to see Nathan and Rain enter the room.

 

“Hello, JD, you’re looking much better than the last time I saw you,” Goines greeted the young man.

 

“Hi, Rain, thanks. I’m fine now.”

 

“Good, how is Chris doing? I hear Dr. Bledsoe ordered the sedation stopped,” the exotic beauty said.

 

“Yes, and it looks like he’s starting to wake up. I thought I heard him call out for someone earlier, but I’m not so sure now,” Dunne explained as Jackson moved to the opposite side of the hospital bed. Again a soft moan sounded in the room and the trio watched as Larabee fought to open his eyes.

 

This time there was no escaping the pain that came with waking. There was no easy escape back into the relative pain free world of unconsciousness. Whatever else was happening, he knew he was not alone as his dulled senses picked up muffled words and the smells he associated with hospitals. Eyelids slowly lifted, blinking several times in an effort to clear the fuzziness on the edge of his vision.

 

“Come on, Chris...that’s it open your eyes. You’re in the hospital, but you’re going to be okay.”

 

“Na...Nathan?” Larabee stammered.

 

“That’s right...how’re you feeling?” the medic in training asked.

 

“Not m...much of anything right now...what happened?”

 

“What do you remember, Chris?” Rain asked, watching as Larabee frowned and closed his eyes again. She pressed the button on the bed in order to let the nurses know the injured man was awake.

 

“Not sure...fire...explosion...” the green eyes widened as Larabee tried to sit up in the bed. “Buck and J...JD...hurt...”

 

“Easy, Chris. Buck and JD are fine. JD’s right there beside you,” Jackson explained.

 

Larabee turned his head and breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted the smiling young man looking down at him. “JD...okay?”

 

“I’m fine, Chris. Buck’s all right too. He left a little while ago, but he’ll be back after. So will Ezra and Josiah...”

 

“Where’s...Sarah...” Chris asked, frowning as a vision swam before his eyes. Again there was the vision of an explosion, the sound of screaming, the sensation of something burning as it struck his chest. He tried to control his breathing as his eyes shot open and he looked towards the medic in training.

 

“Nathan...pl...please...Sarah...where...where is she? I ca...can’t f...find her!”

 

“Sh, I know, Chris,” Jackson said, smoothing the sweat soaked blond hair back from the pale forehead. 

 

“...you know where she is? Is Adam with her...I keep seeing them...hear them...” Again Larabee frowned and closed his eyes, but this time he saw Hank Connolly at a cemetery and the man was screaming something at him.  ‘You killed her, you bastard!’ The words were clear and their meaning was like pouring salt on an open wound.

 

“Nathan...” the name was spoken softly, but there was no doubt of the pain the blond was feeling. “I ke...keep seeing the house...they were in it...Buck...Buck saved me...wanted to...God, NO!”

 

“Easy, Chris,” Dunne tried as a nurse entered the room and the youngest member of the team moved out of the way.

 

Pamela Metcalf knew Bledsoe’s orders were to let the patient wake up, but if necessary she was to sedate him again. She knew by the look on his face, Chris Larabee was reliving the emotional trauma of the last week of his life. She didn’t want to sedate him again, but if there were no choice she would do it.

 

“Could....couldn’t get to th...them, Nathan...I tr....tried...Buck...he kn...knows...” Larabee let the tears fall, knowing there was no way of stopping them even if he wanted to. His physical pain was nothing compared to the pain of knowing his wife and son were gone from him, buried in the cold ground...along with his hopes and dreams.

 

“We know you tried, Chris. Buck told us how you wanted to go in after them, but he stopped you and we’re glad he did. There was no way you could’ve saved them and if you’d gone in after them you’d be dead too.”

 

“L...least I...I’d be with them...”

 

“Chris, would Sarah want you talking like that?” Jackson asked as the nurse checked the monitors.

 

“N...no...Sarah...ki...kick my a...ass...” Larabee said, remembering a time when his wife was at death’s door and he’d said some stupid things. She’d threatened to kick his ass to hell and back if he didn’t smarten up. The memory brought a slight smile to his face, but it was quickly replaced by sadness as the full extent of his loss hit home. Swallowing past the lump in his throat was proving to be more difficult than he’d imagined and he felt the others watching him closely. He closed his eyes once more as an overwhelming sense of despair and grief washed over him. His body trembled of its own accord and he heard the nurse talking to him, but turned away. He felt her at his IV and watched as she readied a site for injection.

 

“Chris, this will help you sleep...”

 

“No...don’t want it...”

 

“Chris...”

 

“No...Nathan, Pl...please don’t want to sleep...”

 

“Why?” Rain asked softly.

 

“Dreams...see ‘em d...die...wa...watch them bu...burn...al...” he turned away and closed his eyes so they couldn’t see how deeply saddened he was. “...always too l...late to s...save them. H...Hank was ri...right ‘bout me...”

 

“What are you talking about, Chris Larabee!” Nettie Wells asked as she stepped into the now crowded room, anger evident in her voice.

 

“I sh...should have st...stayed a...way from Sarah...alive now if I did...”

 

“Now you listen to me, young man!” the older woman said, hands on her hips as she waited for Larabee to look at her.

 

“Killed her a...as su...sure as if I s...set the bomb...”

 

“That’s a load of crap and we both know it...”

 

“Mrs. Wells!” Dunne tried, surprised by the woman’s tone and words.

 

“Now, Chris, that kind of talk stops right now! You’re the best thing that ever happen to Sarah. She had more happiness with you than she ever had with that miserable SOB of a father of hers. You gave her something she never had since Sheila died. You gave her a family again, Chris. You made her see that she didn’t have to stay under her father’s wing to be loved and needed. If you hadn’t married her we never would’ve been gifted with that angel of a boy of yours.”

 

“It hu...hurts so much, Nettie...”

 

“I know it does, Son,” the woman said, sitting down next to the bed and listening as the others left the room. “And it will for a long time, but the pain will ease and when it does you’ll be able to remember all the wonderful things the three of you did together. The love you both shared and the child...children that love produced will continue to live on so long as you keep them in your heart and think about them often. Sheila once asked me a question that has kept me going during the times when my memories get overwhelming. She said ‘Cos you lost ‘em are you sorry you ever had them?’ Think about it, Chris, would you give up the years God gave you with Sarah and Adam.”

 

“No...no I wouldn’t, but it...it’s not right...never know the baby...never hold her...or...or...”

 

“I know, Chris...and it’s something we have to live with. You may not have seen or held the new baby Sarah was carrying, but I can see how much you loved her already. They’ll be waiting for you when your time comes and until then you’ll have us to help. To lean on or scream at or to just plain listen...whatever you need we’ll be there.”

 

Larabee watched as the older woman leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. He knew she was right, but it didn’t make it any easier. His life was in a shambles, his world torn apart, and it felt like there was nothing left for him...yet he would not give up...he did have a purpose...to find the bastards who destroyed his life.

 

“Chris, are you okay?”

 

“No...not really, but I will be, Nettie...I will be,” Larabee sighed and let his eyes close, thinking back to the day of the funeral as he drifted towards sleep. He didn’t hear the others re-enter his room as in his mind the hospital room was replaced by the cemetery and two caskets. Something caught his attention just before his head exploded and his body went flying over the coffins.

 

“Ella...bi...bitch....’ he whispered as he dropped into the nightmarish world once more.

 

Nettie stood beside the bed and soon felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see JD and covered his hand with her own.

 

“You certainly have a wonderful way with words, Mrs. Wells,” Rain said, smiling at the woman she’d only known a short time.

 

“Thank you, Miss....”

 

“Please, call me Rain,” the woman said.

 

“Thank you, Rain. Chris is going to have a hard time dealing with this...but as long as he keeps their memory intact he’ll be fine...at least I think he will,” she said, sinking down on to the chair JD pushed in place.

 

“We’ll make sure he does, Nettie,” Nathan assured her as the nurse adjusted the IV flow before leaving them alone with the injured man.

 

“I know you boys will...I just wish Vin was here. He knows Chris...knows how to get him to open up,” the older woman said softly.

 

“They do seem to have a special friendship...more like brothers than friends. Always wondered how Buck saw it, what he thinks of their closeness,” Jackson said softly.

 

“Buck and me talked about that after Vin and Chris got so close. It hurt him...but it also made sense to him,” JD explained. “See Chris and Buck go way back and at first Buck thought Vin was intruding on his place with Chris, but he realized that wasn’t true. There are things between Chris and Buck that none of us know. Buck says Chris will always be his best friend. He told me that his history with Chris will always be there and no one can take that away from them. He knows Chris and Vin have a bond that sometimes makes talking unnecessary, and sometimes he wishes he had the same sense of things, but he got over it. Do you know how?”

 

“No, JD, and I’d like to hear it if you feel like sharing it,” the medic in training suggested.

 

“Buck figures Chris has room in his life for more than one friend and he won’t argue that he’s the same way. He says Chris will always be a part of his life and he’ll fight tooth and nail to be the kind of friend he needs. He thinks Vin is good for Chris...brings out the lighter side of his nature and is a counter balance to a darker side of Chris he hopes none of us ever sees. I remember Buck talking about Ella Gaines and what Chris was like during the time he knew her. I know they’ve told us some of it, but Buck says there’s a lot more involved, but he won’t betray Chris’ confidence.”

 

“Is there anything new on her?” Nettie asked, wondering if the woman was back in town or out of Larabee’s life for good.

 

“We think she’s back in town, Nettie, and is probably the one who has Chris’ ring.”

 

“What?” the woman was irate as she looked from Jackson to Dunne, watching as they lowered their eyes. “Does Chris know?”

 

“No, and we’d rather he didn’t yet. We still haven’t confirmed the information yet, but according to Officer Graham, Ella was the woman who entered Chris’ room the night before the funeral. She was dressed as a nurse and fooled him,’ Jackson explained.

 

“So why haven’t the police arrested her?” Goines asked curiously.

 

“They’ve been unable to find anything that confirms she’s returned to Billings. We’re still getting information that says she’s in Monte Carlo, but something tells me it’s all a smoke screen and Ella is somewhere in the city.”

 

“Damn it, we have enough to deal with, without her coming any where near Chris.”

 

“Nettie, the police know she could be around and the staff here at the hospital has also been warned to keep a lookout for her,” Dunne explained.

 

“That didn’t stop her from getting in here before and taking his ring,” Wells whispered, watching the sleeping man for any signs he was listening to them. “I don’t think we should talk about this right now, but I want to know everything that concerns my nephew’s well being. What about Vin? Is there anything new about him?”

 

“Not much I’m afraid, but we have found some new information on the compound he was searching for,” Jackson assured her.

 

“He never should’ve agreed to go,” Wells spat as she reached for the cloth and gently washed the sleeping man’s fevered face.

 

“We all agree with you on that, Nettie, but there’s nothing we can do about it now. I can tell you that the DEA has sent several agents into the mountains to find the compound and hopefully they’ll find Vin as well,” the medic in training told her.

 

“He’s needed here...and that’s not meant as a slight against you boys, but Vin and Chris have something special between them and I think Vin could help Chris deal with all of this,” Nettie said, sighing wearily as she looked at the too pale face.

 

“Nettie, why don’t I take you home? We could pick Casey up along the way,” Dunne suggested.

 

“Nathan, are you going to be here with him?”

 

“I’ll be here, Nettie, he won’t wake up alone. You go on home with JD and get some rest. We’ll call if he needs anything, okay?”

 

“Okay,” the older woman agreed and stood up. She looked down at the sleeping man and placed a gentle hand against his cheek. “Sleep well, Chris, Sarah and Adam and the baby are watching over you now and we’ll be here when you wake up.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin continued to watch over his partner and their prisoner. Nearly four hours had passed since Jackie curled onto her side and closed her eyes. He knew she was still sleeping and one look at Mendoza told him the drug lord was also in slumber land. He stood up and again circled the perimeter, pushing apart the heavy brush in order to check the trail they were following. The moon was well past the halfway mark and he was glad there was still no sign of pursuit. Taking a deep breath he looked at his watch and realized it was time to let Jackie take her watch. As much as she needed the sleep, he knew he needed it more right now.

 

Vin admired the young woman, seeing something of himself in her actions. She was a fighter, a survivor, and a woman who believed in justice. Taking a few steps away from her he checked Mendoza once more and was grateful the man remained asleep. Turning back to the woman once more he sat down beside her and tapped her cheek lightly.

 

“Leave me alone, damn it...”

 

“Easy, Jackie, it’s me,” Tanner assured her as she struck out at him.

 

“Ti...tired...”

 

“Yeah, I know, and I wish I could...but...” He winced as her hand came in contact with his injured arm. The sound finally penetrated Jackie’s sleep drenched mind and she sat up.

 

“Shit, Tex, sorry...”

 

“It’s okay...jest caught me off guard.”

 

“What time is it?”

 

“A little after one...gonna need ya ta look at muh arm. Damn thing’s hurtin’ like a sonofabitch!”

 

“I bet it does. Hang on and I’ll get the first aid kit. That bastard give you any trouble?” she asked as she opened the backpack.

 

“Hasn’t moved...just checked him and he’s still trussed up like the prized turkey in a shooting contest.”

 

“Good. Alright let’s get you outta that...ah, Vin, there’s not enough left to call that a shirt.”

 

“Ain’t nothin’ I can do ‘bout it...”

 

“Did I sound like I was complaining, Tex. If it wasn’t for the company we got I’d find a way to sooth the aches and pains...”

 

“Ah, hell, Jackie, wish the hell I had the energy ta take ya up on that offer.” Tanner said, wincing as she wet the bandage before removing it from the wound. The wound was swollen and Jackie could smell the stench of pus and blood. She looked worriedly into the Texan’s eyes and shook her head. “Vin, I need to get this cleaned up...”

 

“I know...damn thing’s infected...”

 

“Yes it is,” Maynard said, listening to the sound of running water off to her right. “Think maybe we can leave that bastard alone long enough for you to maybe take a dip in the river.”

 

“You offering to wash muh back?” the tracker asked, smiling weakly as she helped him stand.

 

“I’ll wash your back and your arm, anything else would be tempting fate and right now you’re in no shape for that. Come on...let’s see if there’s maybe a shallow pool you can sit in...probably gonna be cold...”

 

“Yeah...but cold’s somethin’ I’ve been before.” Tanner moved to check on the drug lord, making sure the tape still held him secure. Nodding to the DEA agent he followed her towards the river. She carried both the backpack and his weapon and knew there’d be no point in asking if he could help her.

 

They walked a hundred yards upstream and stopped when Vin found a suitable place. Several large trees had fallen across the river and seemed to have dammed it off, causing a small pool to form. He watched Maynard struggle with the pack and drop it onto the ground.

 

“Alright, Tex, strip...”

 

“Huh...”

 

“Well, that’s the only clothes you have and I don’t want you having to put it back on wet. Take it off and see if you can scrub some of the layers of dirt off. Wait...”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m going to take out the damn stitches and see if I can drain the wound.”

 

“Damn...”

 

“You can say that again, but at least this way it’ll make sure it’s clean. Hang on and I’ll get the knife from the pack.”

 

Vin stripped the tattered clothes from his body and waited for Maynard to cut away the stitches before moving into the pool. The water was cool, but not as bad as he thought it would be and he smiled as Maynard called to him.

 

“How is it?”

 

“Not so bad...wanna join me?”

 

“Not on your life. Now hurry up and get clean.” Jackie watched, awed by the way the moonlight caught the lean body standing hip deep in the mountain pool. The water glistened in the luminescent glow and her breath caught in her lungs as she watched the man dip below the water and rise above the surface a minute or so later. She couldn’t drag her eyes away from the sight as Tanner flipped his wet hair back and revealed the heavily bearded face.

 

‘Eat your heart out, Jane. Tarzan’s got nothing on this man.’ she thought as she watched the handsome man bathe in the moonlit pool of water. She felt her body reacting to his nearness and reached down to dip cold water into her hands. She washed her face, several times in order to calm her body’s demands for relief.

 

“Jackie, are ya okay?”

 

“Huh...what...did you say something?”

 

“I asked if ya were okay?”

 

“I’m fine...just thinking it’s time for you to get out of the water before you catch a chill.”

 

“Alright,” Tanner said, dipping underneath the surface one more time before joining the woman on the bank of the river.

 

“Here, use this to dry off with,” Maynard said, tossing the remainder of an old blanket towards him. She watched, enthralled by the rippling muscles and well-built form standing before her. Shaking her head she realized Tanner was finished and was pulling the jeans back on. “Feel better?”

 

“Yeah...arm’s not hurtin’ as much.”

 

“Good, hang on and I’ll put some ointment on it and a fresh bandage,” Maynard ordered and quickly made sure the wound was clean before spreading the ointment over the injured area. Five minutes later they headed back towards camp and Jackie watched as Tanner settled on the ground. She placed the pack under his head and watched as he slipped towards sleep. She felt Mendoza’s eyes on her and again made sure he was secured before walking the perimeter of their camp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Madonna looked into Room 4A, unaware of how badly her hands were shaking. Visiting hours would be over soon, but she wanted to make sure her son’s gift was where it belonged. She hoped and prayed what she was about to give Chris Larabee would not have an adverse affect on him. Somehow she doubted that very much as she stepped through the door. She recognized the man sitting beside the bed and returned his smile when he glanced in her direction.

 

“Hello, Mrs. Tobin.”

 

“Hello, Mr. Standish...”

 

“Ezra...”

 

“Only when you agree to call me Madonna,” she told him as she walked up to the bed. “How is he doing?”

 

“Better...Dr. Bledsoe is very pleased with his progress. I believe I’m in need of a little refreshment. Would you like something, Mrs...Madonna?”

 

“No thank you, Ezra. I’d just like to visit with Chris for a while.”

 

“I won’t be long.”

 

“Please don’t hurry on my account,” the woman said, sitting in the chair the gambler vacated. She heard someone else enter and watched as a nurse hooked up a small bag to the IV pole and ran it through the monitor. “How is he doing?”

 

The nurse checked the monitors and smiled at the pregnant woman seated beside the bed. “He’s still running a bit of a temperature, but that’s normal at this point in time. I have a couple of other patients to check but buzz the nursing station if there are any problems.”

 

“I will, thank you,” Tobin said, watching Larabee’s face closely as he showed signs of waking up. She could see the lines of strain evident on the handsome face and wondered what he’d been dreaming about. Somehow she knew it had to do with his recent, devastating loss and she fought back her tears as her own memories reached up to overwhelm her. She reached for the box of tissues, grabbing several and closing her eyes as the grief assaulted her.

 

“Madonna...you okay,” Larabee’s throat was dry and his voice came out as a rasping croak, but he knew she heard him as she lifted red-rimmed eyes to look at him.

 

“I’m okay, Chris,” she sniffed and fought to get her emotions under control. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Empty,” he answered simply and knew she understood.

 

“I...I, God Chris I’m so sorry. I wish there was something I could say or do to help you...but there’s not...not right now anyway,” she dropped her gaze to the gift bag sitting on the floor beside her.

 

“Madonna, just b...being here is en...enough...” Larabee whispered, coughing painfully.

 

“Chris...”

 

“I’m o...okay...just n...need some...thing to drink,” the blond said and accepted the straw she place in his mouth. He drank several swallows before turning away. “Tha...thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome...Chris...”

 

“What’s wrong?” Larabee asked, hearing the change in her voice as she fought against her tears.

 

“Nothing...I just...Danny found something in his room and I...Chris I think ma...maybe you sh...should have it, but it can wa...wait until you’re out of here.”

 

“What did he find?” the grieving man asked, not really sure if he was ready for this, but hoping it was something he could cling to.

 

“Remember the night Adam stayed at our house...just after Buck was hurt?”

 

“I remember...wish he’d been with y...” he stopped when he saw the pain in her eyes.

 

“I do too, Chris,” she explained, wiping at her eyes once more. “I miss them both so much.”

 

“I know...God do I know...” Chris closed his eyes and waited for the grieving pain to ease, but it didn’t, wouldn’t for a long time to come.

 

“I was cleaning Danny’s room yesterday and he came in, Chris. He misses Adam so much and when he found this he wanted to keep it, but he knows you need it more than he does,” the distraught woman said as she reached for the bag and placed it on her diminished lap.

 

“What...what is it?” the blond asked, unaware he’d been holding his breath.

 

“Adam left these at our place,” Tobin said as she reached into the bag and pulled out the first treasure.

 

Chris felt the lump in his throat as it threatened to cut off his air supply. He lifted his arms, reaching for the familiar object as his heart broke in his chest. His breathing became erratic, but he was unaware of anything but the object clutched in Tobin’s hands.

 

“Oh...God...” he cried as she placed it on his chest and he used his bandaged arms to cling to the small brown horse.

 

“Oh, Chris...I’m sorry...I should’ve waited...”

 

“No...God...no...I...I need this. Adam...it’s part of him...part of my little...man...my son....God,” he cried as she watched him, but there was no shame in the tears, no weakness in the sobs that escaped his throat.

 

“Chris...I know how much it hurts...”

 

“No...no...I don’t think anyone does, but...thank you for caring, Madonna...”

 

“There’s one more....”

 

“What...what is it?” Larabee asked, his gaze glued to the bag as if it contained a lifeline for a drowning man.

 

“Are you sure you...”

 

“Please, Madonna...if it was Adam’s I want...I need to see it...to hold it. It’s all I have left of him...”

 

The pregnant woman nodded and finally pulled the soft blanket from the bag. Again she saw the tears in Larabee’s eyes as she placed the small NASCAR  blanket on his chest. She watched as he pulled it up against his face and a soft whimper of pain escaped his slack lips.

 

“God...I can sm...smell h...him. It’s his...his special blanket...and he...and I can smell him...Oh, Adam...Adam...Why? God why? Why did you take THEM?” he screamed, his mind filled with an overwhelming sense of grief and loss.

 

“Chris, I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have...”

 

“No,” the green eyes widened and stared at the sobbing woman beside him. “Do...don’t say that. You’ve given me part of him...don’t y...you see? I can sm...smell my son...I can feel him right here!”

 

“Chris, are you okay?” Regina Quaid asked as she entered the room and checked the monitoring equipment.

 

“No...no, I’m not...but at least I’ve g...got something to hold on to,” he turned pain filled watery eyes towards the pregnant woman and forced a half smile to his face. ‘Th...thank you...and...and Da...Danny.”

 

“You’re welcome, Chris,” Tobin said as she watched Larabee’s bandaged arms cling to the two items she’d given him.

 

“I...I can sm...smell him,” Larabee repeated as physical pain joined the psychological pain he was feeling. He gasped as the agony of the burns grew and turned a hopeful gaze towards the nurse.

 

“Chris, I’m giving you something to help with the pain, it’ll also make you sleepy. Would you like me to put those items...”

 

“No...leave ‘em be. I’ll hold my so...son...” the blond said as his eyes closed and the medication and gifts allowed him to sleep.

 

Madonna smiled as she looked at the sleeping man. He’d lost so much, more than any man should, but somehow she knew he was not alone. Three angels were watching over him and although it would take time they would make sure he survived the pain of his loss. Sighing heavily she leaned down and kissed the sleeping man’s cheek before hurrying from the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ezra smiled as he saw the group of men coming towards him. He’d been expecting Josiah, but the others were there as well. He waited for them to catch up to him and pressed the button as they joined him.

 

“How’s Chris, Ez?” Wilmington asked worriedly.

 

“He was sleeping when I left. Madonna Tobin was with him and I thought she’d like to spend some time with him.”

 

“How is she doing?” Jackson asked of the pregnant woman as they entered the elevator and JD pushed the button for the fourth floor.

 

“She seemed a little pale and nervous, but that’s to be expected. She lost her best friend,” Standish explained as the door opened on the burn unit. The five men hurried along the corridor stopping in front of the room and speaking to the officer present before entering the room. The sight before them caused them all to stop in their tracks as they fought to keep their emotions in check.

 

Chris Larabee slept amidst the monitors, leads, IV’s and blankets, but it all disappeared in light of what he clutched tightly to his chest. A small brown horse lay against his left cheek and a faded NASCAR blanket was spread over him, partially covering his chin. There was something peaceful in the way the injured man clung to the items, as if he was holding a missing part of his life and in a sense he was. Buck was the first to find his voice, but he could not hold back the emotions the sight evoked.

 

“Th...those are...were Adam’s...Chris made him the horse and Sarah made the blan...blanket...but how did he ge...get them? I th...thought they we...were lost in the f...fire.”

 

“Perhaps Mrs. Tobin brought them,” Standish suggested, seeing the gift bag lying beside the bed.

 

“Madonna? How would she have gotten them?” Wilmington asked.

 

“Seems I remember Chris saying something about Adam staying at the Tobin house the day someone took a shot at you, Buck. Maybe he left them there that night,” Sanchez suggested.

 

“Adam slept with them every night. He’d have known if they weren’t at home and would’ve had a hard time sleeping,” the ladies’ man explained as he moved to sit beside the bed. “It’s like he forgot all about them...”

 

“The Lord works in mysterious ways, Buck. Perhaps this was his way of giving Chris something to hold on to,” the ex-preacher told him, placing a comforting hand on his left shoulder.

 

“Maybe...I don’t know if I believe in God right now, Josiah, but if what you say is true then at least Chris has something Adam loved. Now if we could only get his ring back from that bitch...”

 

“B...Buck...”

 

“Hey, Chris, how are you?”

 

“Sl....sleepy...nurse ga...gave me a shot,” the blond explained, his eyes at half mast as he took in the five men standing around his bed.

 

“Well, why don’t you go ahead and sleep, Chris. We’ll be here when you wake up,” Jackson suggested.

 

“No...need to know who took my ring?” Larabee said, yawning as he pulled the blanket closer. “Heard Buck say....bitch...what bitch?”

 

“Chris, I was just...”

 

“No, damn it, Buck! Who were you talk...ing about?” Larabee clenched his eyes tightly as his mind again wandered back to the funeral. There was something tugging at him...pulling him towards a vision he wasn’t sure he wanted to face. He saw the caskets, the flowers, the mourners, his friends, Hank’s fist coming towards him, but none of this registered as he spotted the two figures in the background. He heard the others calling his name, but concentrated on the picture forming behind closed lids. Averil’s face was the first to become clear, and Chris gasped as he realized who the slighter figure was.

 

“BITCH!” he screamed struggling with the pain and anger the memory evoked. He felt hands touching him and fought against their hold as he realized his family’s death had been by his own hand. Painted on an easel years ago because of his infatuation with Ella Gaines.

 

“Chris...come on, Son, you need to calm down...”

 

“That bitch, Josiah! She was there...she killed them!”

 

“Who, Chris...who killed them?” Jackson asked, worried about the damage Larabee’s struggles were doing to his injured body.

 

“Ella...God, Nathan, she...she was there...at the funeral...”

 

“What? Are you sure?” Wilmington gasped, anger evident in his cold blue eyes.

 

“Yes...yes...know that bitch any...where, Buck. Her and Averil...saw them...saw them just before Hank...just before he hit m...me. Ella’s behind all this...she’s gotta be the one. I need...”

 

“What do you need, Chris?” Standish asked when the blond grew silent and still, grief evident in his moisture-laden eyes.

 

“I need to get out of here and find her,” Larabee whispered, his words soft, but with an underlying edge of coldness.

 

“We’re already looking for her, Chris,” Dunne supplied and watched as Larabee’s eyebrows furrowed.

 

“You’re looking for Ella? Why?” the blond asked and watched as his friends all glared at the youngest member of the team.

 

“JD, you need to learn to think before you speak,” Wilmington advised at the look on Larabee’s face.

 

“Buck...leave him alone!” Larabee snapped, wincing as he shifted on the bed. “Why were you looking for her, JD?”

 

“Chris, we can talk about this after you’ve had some sleep,” Sanchez advised.

 

“No, Josiah, we talk ab...about it now. Why were you already looking for Ella? I thought she was still in Monte Carlo.” Larabee watched the faces of his friends and saw the truth in their eyes. “She’s here isn’t she?”

 

“According to our sources, Chris, she’s still in Monte Carlo,” Standish observed.

 

“Your sources are wrong...I saw her at the funeral and I want to know everything you boys kn...know.”

 

“Alright, Chris, we’ll tell you everything...but it’s still not a lot,” the ladies man said, rubbing at his injured arm. “The officer on duty here the night your ring disappeared identified a woman with blond hair from the pictures the police provided.”

 

“Blond hair...Ella’s ha...hair is black...”

 

“I know...just let me finish okay?”

 

“O...okay,” the blond said tiredly.

 

“Anyway, He was looking through the pictures, unaware that one of them had been doctored. Ezra used the computer to enhance one of the old shots we found of Ella. He gave her blond hair and as soon as the officer saw it he identified her as the nurse who came into your room that night. Since then we’ve been trying to find her, but nothing yet.”

 

“She’s somewhere close by, Buck. I can f...feel it and I’m going after her...”

 

“No, Chris, we’re going after her!” Sanchez warned. “You’re going to lie there and let the doctors and nurses look after you. Those burns are going to take some time to heal and...”

 

“Josiah, I’m going to help...I need to help,” Larabee corrected.

 

“You will, Chris. We won’t leave you out of the loop anymore,” Wilmington assured him. “But, right now you need to get some rest.”

 

“Do you need something for pain, Chris?” Jackson asked.

 

“No...already had something...just tired...promise me...”

 

“Anything, Chris, you know that,” the rogue stated.

 

“Te...tell me everything...hap...pens...” he said, his eyes closing as he cuddled the blanket and horse close.

 

“We will, Chris,” Standish vowed.

 

“...and do...don’t blame JD...needed t...to know...”

 

“We won’t, Son,” Sanchez assure him.

 

“Good...find V...Vin...”

 

“We’re trying,” the ladies’ man said as Larabee gave into the sleep his body craved.

 

“Buck, are you okay?” Standish asked.

 

“Not me you boys need to worry about. We need to nail that bitch to the wall and get his ring back. He’s got his reminder of Adam, but until he has that ring he won’t have anything of Sarah except her memories and he needs more than that right now.”

 

“We’ll find her, Buck,” Dunne vowed and saw the pain in the emotive blue eyes of the gentlest man he’d ever known.

 

“Thanks, Kid,” Wilmington said, standing and moving towards the door. He heard Dunne move to follow him, and was grateful when Sanchez stopped him. Buck walked slowly along the hall until he came to the window at the south end of the hospital. He stood for several long moments, watching as the city lights came on and people went about their business, seemingly unaware of the suffering of those in the hospital beds. He knew life went on, no matter how much it hurt and he swallowed the painful lump in his throat as he leaned his forehead against the window and closed his eyes.

 

‘I’m coming for you, Ella Gaines, and this time there’ll be no escaping the judgement you deserve. God may have final say in your sins, but I’m gonna be there to prove the old saying You Reap What You Sow,’ he silently vowed as he sank down onto the chair and placed his head in his hands and cried out his grief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ella stood on the patio, drinking a glass of Chablis as she waited for Averil and Royal to return. The payment was made, but she still felt cheated by the Powderman. She flipped on the patio lights and felt a chill run down her spine. The sense that she was being watched sent shivers of apprehension through her and she searched the darkness beyond the well-lit pool. A gentle wind sent ripples across the water, but there was no denying how cold she felt as she pulled her wrap close around her. Ella knew she was alone, but somewhere, someone was thinking about her, and her instincts told her the thoughts were on the darker side. She turned towards the door and hurried inside in an effort to rid herself of the chill seeping into her bones.

 

“Stop being stupid!” she spat as she hurried to the well stocked bar and refilled her glass. She downed the liquor and repeated the actions twice more until she felt warm again. Taking the bottle with her she made her way towards the bedroom she shared with Averil and removed her wrap. Lying naked across the bed she sipped at the liquor and let her thoughts drift to the man she loved. She moaned as she remembered the passionate man who took her to bed and brought her to heights no one else ever had. She let her mind wander and felt like she was reliving that night so long ago when passion took over and inhibitions were dammed.

 

“Oh, Chris,” she thought her hand going to her breasts as she remembered the feel of his lips on them, the sweet pain as his teeth grazed her nipples. She felt the heat spreading throughout her and writhed on the bed as a ghostly memory worked it’s way into her mind. She moaned as spectral hands touched against her and wished the real man was here, holding her, working her body towards the ultimate climax only he could provide. Her hands moved rapidly over her own body, but there was none of the heat she felt when in Larabee’s arms. Her touch was cold, calculating, bringing her to climax without the fulfillment she needed and leaving a bitter taste in her mouth as she cried out. Bitter tears fell from her eyes as she laid breathing heavily in the darkness.

 

“You should have been mine, Chris. We were meant to be together and I’ll see that no one ever gets between us again!” she vowed as she drifted towards sleep, shivering as she felt the ghostly touch once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gerald Coltrain looked at the files spread out on the desk before him. Barker’s records were intact and he named names, times, dates and amounts. The ramifications of the information were far reaching and he knew the affects would be felt and investigated for years to come. Richard Barker was dead and William Patterson was already behind bars, indicted because of the evidence provided by Barker. Shoving several files out of his way, he looked at the report that had just come in from Rio. The DEA had made a clean sweep of the compound, finding the place burned and the fields destroyed. There was no sign of Mendoza, Tanner, or Maynard, but they found several dead bodies burnt beyond recognition. Another body had been found with his arms and legs tied together, his throat slit. If Tanner or Maynard were behind it they’d be facing charges, but right now there was no evidence to prove or disprove their involvement. Pushing the papers away he reached for the phone and dialed Orrin Travis’ number. He waited for the man to answer, tapping a pencil on the desk until he heard the other man’s voice.

 

“Travis.”

 

“Orrin, it’s Gerald. I’ve got some news for you.”

 

“Tell me you’ve found Tanner and Maynard!”

 

“Not exactly, but we did find the compound. It looks like someone decided to destroy it before we had a chance to. The place was abandoned and burned...the team found several dead men, but Mendoza wasn’t amongst them. The director in Rio is trying to widen the search parameters to see if there’s any sign of them, but so far nothing!”

 

“Damn, is this new man trustworthy?”

 

“Actually the question should be is this woman trustworthy and I’d have to say yes, she is. I’ve known her a lot of years, Orrin, and I know she’ll give your boy a fair shake...if and when they find him. There’s also evidence that several other agents were involved here, and there are more arrests planned, but I can’t go into the details right now.”

 

“I understand completely, Gerald, and I’m grateful for the information you’re supplying us with.”

 

“I wouldn’t have the information I have if it wasn’t for your team...How is Larabee?”

 

“He’s awake more now and in a lot of pain from the burns. I don’t know how long they’ll be able to keep him down...”

 

“He didn’t seem like the type to just lie around, especially when it comes to his family. I hope the hell you boys find out who did this to him and make damn sure they pay for the crime.”

 

“Thanks, Gerald, we’re working on it and have several new leads. Let me know as soon as you have any more news from Rio.”

 

“I will, Orrin, and good luck with your investigation,” Coltrain told him and hung up the phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mendoza had been awake for some time and again cursed as his attempts to free his hands met with failure. He shifted until he found a more comfortable spot and watched as the DEA agent walked the perimeter of the small clearing. He knew Tanner was not doing well, and hoped it would slow them down enough for Ruiz and the rest of his men to catch up to them. Maynard and Tanner would pay for their treatment of him, but not before he had the pleasure of raping the woman and allowing his men to do as they wished to Tanner. He knew several of his soldiers preferred men and wondered exactly what they’d do if given the chance.

 

‘We’ll see how well you enjoy the company of my men, Tanner!’ he silently vowed and returned to watching the woman as dawn gave way to another bright morning.

 

Jackie watched as the sun began to lift over the mountains, and moved to check the sleeping tracker. She worried about the fever and the infection in the wound, and knew Tanner needed a hospital and antibiotics more than ever. Right now what they needed was food and she knew the tracker would be able to identify the edible fruits and vegetables that grew in the area. She was certain about bananas, but many of the others were unidentifiable to her. Taking a deep breath she knelt down beside the sleeping man and placed a gentle hand on his uninjured shoulder.

 

“Vin, it’s time to wake up,” she whispered, aware of the drug lord watching her every move. A soft moan was her answer as the Texan moved away slightly. “Come on, Tex, time to rise and shine.”

 

“Lemme be...”

 

“Can’t do that, Vin, we need to get moving,” Maynard stressed her words as the blue eyes fought to open. She watched as his face lit up with pain even as he tried to hide it.

 

“Jackie...what time is it?”

 

“A little after six am...”

 

“Why’dya let me sleep so long?” the sharpshooter asked as he struggled to sit up.

 

“It wasn’t that long, Vin. You slept about the same amount of time I did...wish it could’ve been longer. How’s the arm?”

 

“Better...just a little stiff...don’t hurt so much,” Tanner assured her.

 

“Good, maybe that bath did you some good after all. Now, how about giving me a hand to find breakfast?”

 

“Bacon, eggs, toast and coffee...and cheesecake,” the Texan said seriously.

 

“I wish, how about fruit, fruit and more fruit?”

 

“Sounds like everything a growing boy needs,” Tanner said as he stood up, swaying as a wave of dizziness washed over him. He felt Jackie take his arm and smiled as his vision focused and he looked towards their prisoner. “He give ya any trouble?”

 

“Not likely...probably needs to relieve himself by now.”

 

“Yeah, better let him go...hate the idea of pollutin’ the rainforest though,” the tracker said as he moved to get Mendoza on his feet.

 

“Well, perhaps we could wash the stench from him by throwing him in that pool you used last night.”

 

“Hell, Jackie, I just said we were already pollutin’ this place without wreckin’ the river too. Gotta think of the poor fish and mudsuckers swimmin’ along the bottom.”

 

“Damn, Vin, you’re right,” she laughed as Mendoza’s eyes gleamed with unrefined hatred. She held the gun on the drug lord as Tanner released his hands and led him towards the thicket. It wasn’t long before they were back on the trail and watching for the fruits that grew in abundance in the area. Several times they stopped and collected fruit that included figs, bananas, and starfruit. The sharpshooter used a knife provided by Maynard to cut through the starfruit and get at the juicy flesh inside. He tucked the knife into a scabbard in his belt as they continued to follow the river.

 

Jackie watched the Texan as they moved slowly along the river’s edge. Since starting out this morning the tracker seemed to be slowing down, wavering with each step he took and she wondered how much further they could go before he passed out. He’d managed to eat some of the fruit, but not enough stayed down and she worried about the rising fever as they rounded a bend in the river. She reacted instantly as a shot rang out and Tanner dropped to the ground, dragging Mendoza with him.

 

“Vin! Are you hit?”

 

“I’m okay, Jackie, stay down!” Tanner shouted as he struggled to keep the drug lord from escaping. The man’s struggles were fierce and Vin missed the knife as it slipped from his belt and landed on the ground beside them.

 

“Can you see anything?”

 

“No...wait...yes...across the river...looks like a couple of Mendoza’s soldiers. Do you see ‘em?”

 

“I have them...”

 

“Can you hit em?”

 

“Not from here...never could hit much from a distance,” she said joining him as he fought to keep Mendoza on the ground. Without a word she lifted the weapon and brought it crashing down on the captive’s head. “Bastard doesn’t know when to shut up.”

 

“Thanks...remind me not ta get ya angry. Hand me the rifle,” Tanner said taking the gun from her hand. He sighted down the weapon, waiting for one of the soldiers to show himself. He could feel Maynard beside him, but now he was in killer mode. Nothing moved around him, nothing infringed on his field of vision as he concentrated on the job he’d been trained to do. Leaves rustled across the river, a touch of red hair appeared for a second as an arm squeezed off several shots in his direction and still the sharpshooter waited.

 

Jackie sat watching the man beside her, amazed at how still and silent the Texan was. She knew he was concentrating on the area across the river and wondered how anyone could remain so still. The sharpshooter’s lean body was frozen, only his eyes moving as she watched his finger on the trigger. She didn’t speak as she admired the man’s prowess and jumped as she heard the sound of a gunshot next to her ear.

 

“Gotcha,” Tanner said and moved the weapon to the left where a second man was hidden. Again he waited, his finger poised on the trigger as he watched patiently for a little more of the target to show. When it did he fired the weapon and watched as the second man fell to the ground. They stayed where they were until they were certain the threat had been taken care of.

 

“Jesus, Tex, where’d you learn to shoot like that?”

 

“Vermont, Texas...did a lot of hunting and couldn’t afford the bullets so I had ta make sure every one of ‘em counted.”

 

“Thank God for that,” Maynard said as she checked Mendoza.

 

“How is he?” Tanner asked, again sweeping the area across the river.

 

“He’ll live...gonna have a hell of a headache though. Where are you going?” she asked as the tracker moved towards the river.

 

“I’m gonna check them two and see if there’s anything we can use...”

 

“No...you stay put while I check on them...”

 

“Jackie...”

 

“Vin, stop being so damned macho and let me do my part. I’m not hurt and I can make it across the river and back in a few minutes. Trust me to do this, Vin.”

 

“Alright, I’ll keep you covered, but I don’t think there’s anyone else there,” the Texan said, watching as she moved out. He looked down at the man lying beside him and looked up once more as he heard the woman enter the water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackie nodded, moved out of the thicket, and zigzagged across the small clearing towards the river. She looked left and right until she spotted a place where the crossing would be easier. The water was a little colder than expected, but she didn’t give it a second thought as she stepped into a deeper pool. At the halfway point she stumbled and heard a sharp expletive from her partner. Sputtering and shaking her head she regained her feet and signalled that she was okay before making it the rest of the way across. Reaching the opposite bank she took several deep breaths and moved to check on the downed men. The first one had died instantly, a bullet between the eyes and she quickly looked for the second one. The man was crawling away from the area and she could see by the trail that he was losing a lot of blood.  She followed the trail and finally came out on another road, one that was in worse shape than the main trail they’d been following. The second soldier was trying to climb into the driver’s side of a jeep and Maynard could not help smiling as she moved towards the man. She watched as he turned, blood seeping from the corner of his mouth as the fear shone in his eyes. Jackie knew he would be dead in a matter of seconds as more blood spilled from the wound on the left side of his chest. She felt no remorse as she raced forward and pulled the dying man away from the vehicle.

 

“Sorry, Pal, but I think we need these more than you do,” Maynard said, grabbing the keys as the life went out of the man’s eyes. She looked at the gas gauge and fought to keep her excitement at bay. They had a way out of the mountains now, but first she had to get Tanner and Mendoza across the river and into the jeep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mendoza had been awake since Maynard left and he’d spotted the knife even as the other man turned his attention to whatever was happening beyond the thicket. Realizing the Texan was hurt and not at his best, the drug lord moved cautiously until he had the weapon underneath him. He worked his way around until the blade came up against his fingers and held his breath as the sharpshooter glanced in his direction once more. Relief flooded through him as his captor turned away once more and began shouting Maynard’s name. Taking advantage of the other man’s weakness and worries he palmed the knife and began slicing through the tape. Several times he felt the sharp instrument cut into his palm, but did not give up as he felt the tape giving way under his ministrations. Mendoza remained still as the blade cut through the final piece of his bonds, yet he remained still, watching the tracker for any sign of movement. Sitting up slowly he cut through the tape around his ankle, smiling as he finally held the blade in front of his body.

 

Vin watched for Maynard, worried when she didn’t reappear immediately. He stood up, glanced down at the prisoner and turned his attention back to the opposite bank of the river. His head and arm were throbbing as the fever and pain once more held a stranglehold on him. Closing his eyes he rubbed at his temples in an effort to allay the mounting pain. His reactions were slower than normal as he heard movement behind him. He turned just as Mendoza leapt at him and barely managed to jump away from the slashing blade. He knew he had no chance of beating the other man unless he found a weapon of his own and stumbled backwards as the drug lord lunged at him once more. He tripped and fell to the ground, crying out as the movement jarred his arm, but refused to give up.

 

Mendoza smiled as his nemesis landed hard and pressed his advantage once more. Holding the knife before him he swiftly covered the short distance to where Tanner was trying to get back on is feet.

 

“I’m gonna slit your gut open and feed you to the rats, Vincent...gonna watch as one vermin devours another...”

 

“No...not fuckin’ likely, Hector!” the Texan snarled as he made it to his feet, again avoiding the thrusting knife.

 

“Big talk from a lit...little man...” Mendoza said, slashing with the knife and smiling as it cut a trail across the other man’s left side.

 

“Not so little!” Tanner gasped, grabbing the man’s knife hand and pulling him forward. The two grappled for supremacy, each knowing to lose now meant death one way or another.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackie hurried back to the river and began to cross it once more. She lifted her head as the sounds of a struggle met her ears.

 

“Vin!” she shouted as the sun glinted off something shiny in the hands of the man she’d grown to hate. She hurried across the river, praying she’d be in time to help the sharpshooter. The gun in her hand was useless because of how close the fighting bodies were. She could only watch as the two men fought for the upper hand, the blade now hidden between them as they fell to the ground. The two men rolled over and over, with barely enough room between them for her to see the blade. She kept trying to get a shot off, but each time the target moved and she couldn’t get a clear shot.

 

Jackie knew Tanner was weakening, the blood loss and fever sapping his strength, yet he continued to fight Mendoza. Both men were breathing hard as they shifted position once more with the Texan on top. She lost sight of the weapon, but heard a gasp of pain as the gruelling fight continued. She watched the shocked look on Tanner’s face as they stopped at the water’s edge, and raced towards them, tears in her eyes as she saw the blood mixing in the clear water.

 

“NO!” she screamed as the men lay still and the only sound came from the rippling water the two men lay in. “Don’t you fucking do this to me, Tex!”

 

Cursing her own weakness, she pulled the heavier man off the drug lord, surprised and relieved to see the knife buried deep in the man’s abdomen. It took several seconds for it to register and an almost hysterical laugh escaped her throat as she realized what it meant. Mendoza’s ragged breathing and the gasping wheeze told her all she needed to know as the man’s eyes stared straight ahead. There was nothing she could do to help him as he took a final breath and lay still.

 

The DEA agent took a deep breath and let her training take over. She searched for new injuries, wincing in sympathy as she saw the bruises, but the angry gash across his left side worried her. Blood continued to seep from the wound and she knew she needed to stem the flow before the tracker lost any more. Pulling her shirt off she pressed it against the wound and looked around.

 

“Alright, Tex, looks like we’ve got a little work to do here...”

“Ja....Jackie...”

 

“Right here, Vin, lie still until I get this stopped...”

 

“Men...Mendoza?”

 

“Dead...now stop moving around...

“No...can’t...have ta get out of h...here...bastard’s men...”

 

“I know...but we need to get you looked after first...”

 

“Jac...Jackie...we...can’t...”

 

“Yes, Vin, we can. Look Mendoza’s soldiers had a jeep and all we need to do is cross the river and we can drive out of here. Just lie still for a few more minutes and we’ll be ready to go,” Maynard ordered, surprised when the man finally acquiesced. She tucked the makeshift bandage in place and knew there was nothing more she could do until they put some distance between them and Mendoza’s men.

 

“Think you can walk, Tex?”

 

“N...not much choice...sure bastard’s dead,” the sharpshooter asked, surprised at how weak he felt. He leaned heavily against his partner and looked down at the drug lord. There was no doubt that the man was dead and he felt no remorse for being the one who killed him.

 

“Come on, Vin. The faster we get back to civilization the faster we get you the help you need.” She took as much of his weight as she could, not surprised when he tried to pull away and ease her burden.

 

“Ya gonna be my private nur...nurse...pro...promise ta stay in bed and...”

 

“Let’s not get started on that yet, Tanner. I don’t think you’ll be up to much of anything for a while.”

 

“Be...be sur....prised at what I...I’ll be up...up for,” the tracker said, trying to ease the worry he heard in her voice.

 

“Yeah, well, we’ll see about that...maybe you’ll get one of them Bula Ballbreaker type nurses who...”

 

“Jackie...let’s not e...even think ‘bout that...o...okay?”

 

“Why....too much woman for you?”

 

“Hell yeah, at least right n...now,” Tanner said as he concentrated on staying on his feet while they crossed the river. He slipped several times, wincing as the movement pulled at his injured body. He felt Maynard lose her footing and grabbed for her, surprised when he was able to keep them both on their feet.

 

“Thanks, Tex,” the DEA agent said as they finally made it to the opposite bank of the river.

 

“Any...anytime...Jac...Jackie...c...can’t...not gonna ma...make it...”

 

“Sh, Vin, just hang on. The jeep is just past those trees...”

 

“I...I...” Tanner gasped as the pain increased and dizziness threatened to overwhelm him once more.

 

“Move it! I can’t do this on my own!”

 

“L...leave me...”

 

“No, damn it we’re almost out of here! Don’t you go giving up on us now! We got in this fucking mess together and we’ll damn well get out of it the same way. Do you hear me, Tex? Concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other!” Maynard ordered, taking more and more of the man’s weight.

 

“Try...try...” the Texan muttered as they moved along the trail.

 

“There it is, Vin...our way out,” Maynard almost laughed with relief as she spotted the jeep. She felt the man beside her tremble as they made slow progress to the vehicle and finally helped him sit in the passenger seat. She hurried around to the driver’s side and climbed in, shoving the keys into the ignition and glancing at the injured man beside her.

 

“Th...thanks...Jackie...”

 

“Don’t thank me yet, Tex, I’ve still gotta get us back to town and make damn sure Barker doesn’t intercept us.”

 

“C...call Chris...he’ll know what ta do...he’ll help...”

 

Jackie turned to look at the tracker and knew he’d slipped into unconsciousness once more. She reached across and touched his cheek aware of how badly he needed medical help.

 

“Just hang on, Vin, we’re almost home,” Maynard said as she put the jeep in gear and drove out onto the narrow road.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ezra watched over the sleeping man, wanting nothing more than the take away the lines of strain etched so deeply in the man’s face. He looked at his watch and noted the time as 7:15 AM. A time when he was normally tucked in his feather bed with the soft down comforter keeping him warm and king size pillows for his head. Things had changed in the short time he’d known Chris Larabee and the others and he wondered where he’d be right now if not for this man standing up to Maude. The woman was formidable in every sense of the word, but she’d backed down for the first time when a dirt encrusted blond stood up to her, and made Ezra see he could make it on his own.

 

The gambler would be forever grateful to this man, and the members of The Firm. They’d ignored his past, his reputation as a cheat and a loser and willingly accepted him for who he was. He now used his skills to help others instead of just himself and for that he could hold his head up high. Maude Standish left Billings, Montana in a huff, but she now understood that he was a man with a mind and a will of his own. She would have to accept that, because he was happy with things the way they were. He lifted his head as a soft breath of air was expelled from the injured man. He waited, wondering if Larabee would wake up, but the sound was not repeated as a nurse entered the room and smiled at him.

 

“Good Morning, Mr. Standish. My name is Louise and I’ll be Mr. Larabee’s nurse today. Janette said he had an easy night of it.”

 

“Actually I have only been present for an hour, but the night staff did inform me of Mr. Larabee’s easy slumber. Perhaps the items he’s clinging to have had an influence on his mind and eased his torment somewhat.”

 

“Perhaps,” the nurse said, not bothering to correct the man and explain that while the sedatives were no longer used the pain medication was keeping the patient resting comfortably.

 

Ezra watched as Louise added a new bag of antibiotics and ran it through the monitor. She then checked the leads, took his vitals and emptied the Foley catheter. Finally she noted everything on his chart and turned to leave.

 

“How is Mr. Larabee doing?”

 

“His temperature is down slightly and that’s a good sign. His BP and heart rate are within the normal range. Dr. Bledsoe will be in shortly to check the burns and treat them.”

 

“Thank you, Louise,” Standish said and stood beside the bed. His heart ached for how much this man had lost and how much he still had to face. He saw the body tremble and tucked the NASCAR blanket over the blond, smiling as he heard a soft wistful sigh.

 

“I wish there was something I could do to help, Chris,” he whispered as he sat back down.

 

Awareness was slow in returning, but for Chris the scent of his son, so close, brought a smile to his lips. There was pain, but it paled in comparison to the sheer joy of holding his son close.

 

“Adam,” he whispered as his eyelids flickered and a ghostly vision swam before his eyes. He frowned as other scents and sounds intruded on his sleep-drenched mind and swallowed the bile rising in his throat. His bandaged hands clung to what was left of his life, reminding him of the two treasured gifts he’d loved and lost. His mouth was dry, but there was a contrasting feeling of moisture in his eyes and he fought to keep the tears at bay. Chris knew he wasn’t alone and he did not want anyone seeing his weakness.

 

“Chris, are you awake?” Standish asked as the deep seeded emotions warred for domination on Larabee’s face.

 

“N...not sure...Ez,” Larabee answered, forcing his voice to sound strong in spite of how weak he felt. He blinked his eyes several times and smiled gratefully as the conman used a warm cloth to wash the remaining evidence of sleep from his face.

 

“Is there anything I can get you?”

 

“Yeah...my walking papers.”

 

“Chris, I can’t,” Standish’ voice trembled as he answered the softly spoken plea.

 

“I know, Ez, but I want to know how long they plan on keeping me here! I need...I have other things to do besides l...lie here,” the blond told him.

 

“Your nurse was here a few minutes ago and she said Dr. Bledsoe would be here shortly to debride the burns...”

 

“Hell...shit...”

 

“I know and I wish there was something I could do to help. I’ve heard burns are very painful, but I am lucky enough not to have first hand knowledge.”

 

“I hope you never do, Ez.”

 

Standish realized Larabee was not talking about the pain from the burns, but from the loss he suffered. He knew there was nothing he could say to ease that type of pain, but he could at least be there to support the grieving man.

 

“Ez?”

 

“Yes, Chris?”

 

“Would you get me some water?”

 

“Certainly, my friend,” the gambler said and filled the glass from the pitcher on the table beside the bed. “Would you like me to raise your head a little?”

 

“Yes...thanks...”

 

“You’re welcome, Chris,” the gambler said and held the straw to Larabee’s mouth. He held it in place until the blond was finished, smiling as he took it away.

 

“Thanks, Ezra, any wo...word on V...Vin?” Larabee asked, trying to find a more comfortable spot on the bed. He winced as a familiar figure stopped outside the door to his room and knew what was coming.

 

“Chris, are you okay?”

 

Larabee let his head drop back against the pillows and closed his eyes. He heard Standish’ question, but before he could answer Bledsoe was in the room.

 

“Mr. Standish, if you would excuse us for a while,” the burn specialist said.

 

“How long?” the gambler asked, knowing what the blond faced was another lessen in pain.

 

“At least an hour...maybe you could get a coffee in the cafeteria.”

 

“Chris, I’ll be back in an hour,” Standish said.

 

“O...okay,” the blond agreed as he watched the younger man leave the room as the nurse entered the room pushing a cart in front of her.

 

“Good morning, Chris, my name is Louise and I’ll be one of the nurses looking after you today.”

 

“Louise is going to give you something to relax you and help you sleep, Chris...”

 

“Don’t want to sleep anymore, Doc. I need to get out of here...”

 

“Well, that’s not going to happen for a few days yet. We need to keep on top of those burns. I’m very pleased with the results so far, but if you neglect them you’ll end up with infections and that would lead to scarring and more time in the hospital,” Bledsoe explained as the nurse readied a syringe for injection.

 

“Doc.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“How long before I can leave?”

 

“Well, you’ve been here for four days, and I’d like to keep you at least that long again. Your hands are not as bad as originally thought and are healing very well. I believe we’ll be able to leave the gauze off today, but I want you to let Louise know if you have any problems. The worst ones are on your chest...second degree burns are very painful...”

 

“Tell me about it, b...but don’t p...put me out...ne...need to talk to Ez,” the blond winced as he tried to get comfortable.

 

“Louise is giving you a combination of pain medication and something for anxiety. It won’t put you right out, but believe me you’ll be grateful for it once we get started,” Bledsoe watched the nurse clean the juncture of the IV and insert the syringe.

 

Chris couldn’t tear his eyes away as she began to ease the plunger down, knowing he had to trust this man to respect his wishes.

 

“Don’t fight it, Chris, just relax and let yourself sleep if you can,” Bledsoe ordered.

 

“Hmm,” the blond mumbled as his mouth felt dry and his eyelids closed of their own volition.

 

“Alright, Louise, let’s get started,” Bledsoe ordered a few minutes later. The strong meds would keep him from feeling most of the procedure, but as always, burns were painful and traumatic and sometimes there was no way to ease the suffering unless they put the patient out completely. He gently eased the bandages away from the burns and was glad to see he’d been right about Larabee’s hands. The damage was very minimal and the gauze could be left off, giving Larabee freedom to use his fingers. He moved up the left arm, taking the bandages from the wound and nodding to the nurse as she moved to treat them.

 

Chris felt the hands as they touched him, removing bandages and placing something cool on the painful wounds. He knew he could ask them to put him right out, but he needed to keep his wits about him. He needed to think, to plan, to get ready to move. He could hear Bledsoe and the nurse talking as they treated his arms and moved to his chest. He felt them checking the tube leading into his lung and, then the raw pain as they removed the burn sheet material from his chest.

 

Bledsoe heard his patient moan and frowned sympathetically as he began to treat the worst of the burns. “I’m sorry, Chris, we’re nearly done.”

 

“H...hurts...”

 

“I know it does, and I’m sorry. Would you let us put you out...”

 

“N...no, I’m o...okay.”

 

“No, you’re not, Chris, but you’re stubborn and that’s something that’ll help you get through all this. That and your friends,” Bledsoe said as he nodded for Louise to continue the painful treatment.

 

Chris held his breath as the agony continued and cried out as the specialist hit a particularly tender area. He knew the man was doing what was needed, but wished he’d finish up and leave him in peace.

 

“Chris?”

 

“Y...yeah?”

 

“We’re done. How do you feel?”

 

“Si...sick,” the blond winced as he turned his head and his stomach emptied. He felt strong hands holding him and opened his eyes to see the man standing beside him, shocked to see the ex-preacher’s face.

 

“Easy, Son, I got you,” the older man said, his eyes filled with concern.

 

“Si...sick, Josiah...Adam’s blanket!” he cried as he realized he no longer clung to it.

 

“The nurse has it, Chris...”

 

“It’s right here,” Louise said, tucking the small blanket over the bandages on Larabee’s chest.

 

“Ho...horse,” the blond asked, licking at dry lips.

 

“It’s right here as well,” the nurse assured him as Sanchez eased the blond back down on the pillows.

 

“Thanks,” the injured man said, using stiff fingers to hold tightly to the reminders of his son.

 

“You’re welcome, Chris,” the nurse assured him, watching her patient’s face for any sign of a repeat.

 

“Chris, if this happens again I want you to tell the nurses so they can let me know,” Bledsoe said as he finished making notations on Larabee’s chart.

 

“I...I will,” the blond said, eyes closing once more. He heard Standish return and knew they were going to talk about something important, but he could not quite grasp what it was. As he sank into the relative pain free world of oblivion he felt something tug at his subconscious and a pair of limpid blue eyes appeared before him.

 

“V...Vin...hu...hurt,” he mumbled, the blanket clutched between stiff fingers.

 

“He’ll probably sleep for a while now,” Louise explained as she finished noting her patient’s vitals and pulled the blanket up to his waist. “If he needs anything at all just buzz the desk, otherwise let him rest.”

 

“We will...thank you, Louise,” Sanchez said and looked across at the gambler. The young man seldom showed emotions, preferring to hide behind a poker face that could fool most people. Right now it wasn’t working and the young man was wearing his emotions on his face. He didn’t say anything, but watched as the conman tucked the NASCAR blanket closer around the blond and made sure the horse was secure in his grip.

 

“He looks so lost,” Standish whispered, but he knew the other man heard him.

 

“Yes, and right now he probably is, Ezra. He’s lost more than most men and has to deal with it in his own way...”

 

“But not on his own,” the gambler said, swallowing against the lump forming in his throat.

 

“No...never on his own,” the older man vowed, thinking of his own loss and how much it mirrored what Chris Larabee had to deal with. Time would help heal the grief, but the memories and yearning would always be there. A constant reminder of how much was lost never to be found again, and this was something Josiah Sanchez knew from first hand knowledge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Travis looked at the files on his desk and knew it would be some time before his team was back to work. Larabee was out indefinitely, and Wilmington would be on limited duty when Midland released him from medical leave. Sanchez, Standish, Jackson, and Dunne were available, but some cases needed the full team involved.

 

“God what a mess,” he whispered as he looked at the Gazette from the day after the explosion at the Larabee home. The area around what was left of the house was littered with flowers now as the people of Billings poured out their grief at the senseless killing of a woman and child. He knew Evie had visited the home and placed a cross of white roses amongst the other offerings. He looked up as a knock sounded on the door and smiled as Buck Wilmington entered.

 

“How’s the arm, Buck?” the older man asked, pointing to the seat across from him.

 

“It’s getting better, Orrin.”

 

“That’s good news. When will they take the stitches out?”

 

“They were supposed to come out tomorrow, but because of wh...what happened they’ll leave them in for another two days.”

 

“Do as they tell you to, Buck. I want you back at work, but I want you healthy too.”

 

“Thanks, Orrin, I came by to see if there’d been anything new on Vin?”

 

“Nothing, I just got off the phone with Gerald. He’s been in contact with the office in Rio, but there’s been nothing since the raid on Mendoza’s compound.”

 

“Shit...sorry...”

 

“It’s okay, Buck, I understand how you feel,” Travis said.

 

“No, Orrin, I don’t think you do. Hold on. I don’t mean about Chris. I’m talking about how close Chris and Vin are since...well, hell, since the day they met when Vin was chasing down that bounty. Something clicked between them,” the rogue said, standing and crossing to the window.

 

“What are you talking about, Buck?”

 

“I can’t say exactly, Orrin, but I saw the two of them...the way they reacted to each other. It was like finding two halves of something and bringing them together to make something whole. See, Chris has never been an easy man to get to know. You probably think that’s funny coming from me...a man who calls himself Chris’ best friend...but I’ve been with him through a lot. Sarah changed him that day in the ER, but Vin also changed him. Chris loved Sarah and Adam more than anything in this world, and I think that’s why Vin came into our lives that day.”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“Josiah always talks about fate...hell we all believe in it a little and I think that’s what led them to each other that day. Vin was a loner until he met Chris...didn’t give a damn about anything except chasing down the bounty and collecting his money. He changed that day and I think it happened because fate was getting ready to deal Chris a hand he might not survive alone...”

 

“Buck, Chris wasn’t alone. He had the team and he had you. I’ve seen how close you are...”

 

“Orrin, I’m not saying Chris and I aren’t close, because we are, but not like Chris and Vin. See Chris and me were like family...and still are, but we drifted apart a little when he married Sarah. Chris didn’t need me anymore...not to watch his back anyway, but we were still closer than most people. Anyway, I think Vin came along because fate had sealed what was going to happen that day and Chris would need someone strong to be there for him.”

 

“Buck, Chris still thinks of you as his best friend...”

 

“I know that, Orrin, but this is not about me. This is about what Chris needs and I have a feeling he’s going to need Vin before this is all over.” The younger man sank onto the chair and placed his head in his hands, rubbing at his temples as a throbbing ache began to build there.

 

Orrin watched as the younger man rubbed at his eyes. He knew Wilmington was still suffering from the affects of a major concussion, and wanted to order the man home to bed, but knew it would do no good. All he could do was wait until he was ready to continue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackie kept glancing at the unconscious man beside her. Several times she’d been forced to pull off the side of the road and wait for other vehicles to pass by. They’d nearly been spotted a couple of times, but she could not take the chance that these were Mendoza’s men. The Texan had yet to regain consciousness and her worry continued to escalate as they got closer to the Pousada Vrajabhumi Hotel. She prayed they were far enough from the town of Teresopolis that they wouldn’t be spotted. As she neared the hotel she slowed down and tried to look like any tourist coming back from the mountains. One look at the quiet Texan told her that would be impossible if anyone spotted her.

 

“Alright, Tex, looks like we check out the gardener’s cabin at the back,” she said, remembering the small cottage at the back of the property. One man resided there, and she hoped he was busy with his daily duties. She parked the jeep off the main road and glanced at the man in the passenger seat. She knew she had to try and wake him...there was no other way for her to get what she needed. Placing a hand on his cheek, Jackie turned him towards her and gently called his name.

 

“Vin, come on, Tex, I need you to wake up for me.” Getting no reply she shook his left shoulder and again called his name a little more forcefully.

 

“Come on, Vin. Let me see those gorgeous eyes of yours.” Still no response and she was growing desperate as she touched her hand to his shoulder and put a little pressure on the wound. A sharp hiss escaped from the injured man’s throat and again she called to him.

 

“Hey, Tex, I need you...come on...open your eyes and look at me!” she ordered and was rewarded by a low moan and blinking eyelids.

 

“Ja...Jackie...”

 

“Right here, Vin...”

 

“T...tired...shoulder hu...hurts...”

 

“I know it does and you can go back to sleep in a minute...”

 

“N...now...”

 

“No!” Again she applied pressure as his eyelids closed once more. “Come on, Tex, I need you to tell me how to contact your friend. Can you do that? Come on...just need his number.”

 

“Friend...why?”

 

“Because we need him. He’s the one you trust to get us outta this mess, remember?”

 

“Mess...Chris...no Chris hurt...” he said, the fever making it hard for him to think.

 

“It’s not Chris that’s hurt, Vin, it’s you. Now how do I contact Chris?”

 

“Ca...call the office...The Firm...number...number is...”

 

“Shit, come on, Vin! Wake up, damn it!” Jackie slammed her hands against the wheel in frustration as she looked at the man beside her. She knew there’d be no waking him his time and wished she could do something to help him. Resigned to having no choice, but to leave him in the jeep she climbed out and dropped the key into her pocket.

 

“All right, Tanner, I’m going to call your friend. You damn well better be here when I get back.” Turning away from the injured man, the DEA agent made her way towards the small cottage. She’d parked close enough to make the trek a short one, but deep enough in the trees to make it impossible for anyone to see the jeep. Pushing aside the thick brush she checked for guest and was relieved to find the back lawn empty. She waited for several minutes, watching the door for any movement before racing across the ground and hiding on the backside of the house, away from prying eyes.

 

Jackie checked the windows until she found one that wasn’t locked and gently eased it up. Taking a deep breath she held it up with one hand and quickly slipped her right leg over the ledge. Sitting in the window she waited to make sure no one was home and finally slipped all the way inside.

 

‘Now where’s the damn phone?’ she thought as she looked around the sparsely decorated bedroom. She checked the dresser, but only two things decorated the top, a digital clock and a small lamp. Moving quickly, but quietly through the door she found herself in a small living room. She didn’t take time to check it out as the object she sought was on the end table.

 

‘Thank God,’ she whispered as she picked up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief at the dial tone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since leaving the hospital and finding the crumpled newspaper lying on the ground beside his vehicle, Josiah knew what he had to do. He drove along the main street until he spotted the entrance to the destroyed Larabee home. The old newspaper sat beside him on the passenger seat and he remembered the day he’d played construction with a small boy. A day that was filled with joy, happiness, laughter, child’s play, love and family brotherhood. There was nothing of that left now, except the memories and the little tractor on a mound of dirt. Turning the car into the drive he fought to keep his emotions in check. The entire front lawn was covered in flowers and memorials to the murder victims and Sanchez was amazed at the outpouring of support. He pulled the car to a stop and ran his fingers through his hair before exiting the vehicle.

 

“Lord, I know you have your reasons, and mine is not to question them, but sometimes you make it hard to have faith,” the ex-preacher said, smiling as a soft breeze seemed to caress his face. He took a deep breath, recognizing the ghostly touch of the wind as a sign that Carolyn and Amanda were by his side.

 

“Thanks, sweetheart, I feel you both,” he whispered, making his way to the back of the remnants of the once happy home. He knew the item he’d come for was probably gone, but he had to check anyway, for his own peace of mind. Taking a deep breath he looked towards the small hill, his eyes locking onto the half melted tractor. Swallowing the lump in his throat he made his way over and picked it up, remembering the way Adam had directed him in constructing the system of roads through the dirt. There was no sign of those roads now, yet the memory of them was vivid enough that Sanchez drove the tractor along the edge, before finally taking it into his hand and standing up. He would always remember the small boy, and how it felt to be a child himself again if only for a few hours. Tears welled up in his eyes and again he felt the breeze caress his cheek. With a heavy sigh Josiah Sanchez said goodbye to Sarah and Adam Larabee and hurried towards his car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“God, Orrin, how can I face him?”

 

“What are you talking about, Buck?”

 

“I should’ve moved back to my own place and maybe...maybe Sarah and Adam wouldn’t have been killed.”

 

“Wait a minute...I thought we were all in agreement that what happened had nothing to do with you.”

 

“I know, but what if it does and Ella is still behind it? I’ve been thinking about it a lot Orrin and that bitch has no love for me either. What if she was trying to get rid of me and got Sarah and Adam instead?” He lifted his head, and stared at the older man, tears brimming his red rimmed eyes.

 

“Buck, from what you boys have told me about Ella and her relationship with Chris I don’t doubt she’d want to get rid of you as well. What happened to Sarah and Adam happened because she couldn’t take no for an answer. At least that’s what I think, and so do the others. Don’t go claiming guilt over this, because you did nothing wrong.”

 

“If I hadn’t been staying with them, Chris would’ve been there to save them...”

 

“Would he?” Travis asked. “Have saved them I mean? Or would he have died too? It’s natural for you to feel guilty, Buck. I’d be worried if you didn’t, but right now there’s enough pain going around without you taking on more.”

 

“But...”

 

“No, buts, Buck. You saved Chris that day...and you’ll have to find the strength to help save him again. He’s going to have a lot of his own guilt to bear, and it’s going to take everything we have to make sure he doesn’t take on the burden alone...” The ringing of the phone on his desk called a halt to the conversation as Travis reached over to answer it.

 

“Travis!”

 

“I’m looking for Chris Larabee.”

 

“Who is this? Could you speak up?”

 

“Never mind who it is. I’m looking for Chris Larabee...”

 

“He’s unavailable right now...”

 

“Damn it!”

 

“Perhaps I can help you...Chris works for me.”

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Orrin Travis...I own the agency Chris works for,” Travis explained, watching as Wilmington sat forward and listened to his end of the conversation. He shook his head as the other man went to ask a question and concentrated on the voice at the other end.

 

“Shit...look he told me not to talk to anyone but Chris. I just don’t know if I can trust anyone else, but Vin...”

 

“Vin! Vin Tanner.”

 

“Sonofabitch...I gotta go...”

 

“No...listen...Chris is hurt. He’s in the hospital! Who am I talking to? Is this Jackie Maynard?”

 

“Shit! Can’t...don’t know who to trust!”

 

The woman sounded exhausted and near panic as Travis tried to keep her talking and stop Wilmington’s questions. “Look, Miss Maynard, I know you don’t know me, but where is Vin? Is he there with you?”

 

“Vin’s hurt and I don’t know who I can trust...”

 

“How bad?” Travis asked worriedly.

 

“He was stabbed...got a hell of a fever and...look I need to get him some help. There’s no one else I can call. Vin trusts Chris...”

 

“Yes, he does and I’m going to ask you to go out on a limb and trust me on this. Will you do that?”

 

“I...I don’t know...can’t trust Barker...”

 

“Barker is dead. There’s a new director...”

 

“Barker’s dead? How? Never mind, bastard deserved it. Look, I don’t know who else to call. Vin needs a hospital, but I’m afraid the police will ask questions we can’t answer.”

 

“Jackie, I’m going to call Gerald Coltrain...”

 

“Coltrain...I don’t know...”

 

“Jackie, I know I’m asking a lot of you, but I trust Coltrain and...”

 

“That’s easy for you...your life is not the one going on the line here.”

 

“Where’s Vin? He can vouch for me...”

 

“Told you he’s hurt...unconscious...needs to be in a hospital,” Maynard explained.

 

“I know and I’ll make sure he gets the best care possible, but I can’t do that if you won’t trust me. Vin Tanner is not just an employee, he’s a friend and I want what’s best for him.”

 

“God, what am I going to do? Mendoza’s men are still after us!”

 

Travis ran his fingers through his hair as he listened to the uncertainty in her voice. “You found Mendoza?”

 

“Y...yeah, Vin identified him...”

 

“Where is he?”

 

“Dead...he fought with Vin and was stabbed...an accident...bastard deserved worse...Shit!”

 

“Look, Jackie, I’m willing to help and I’ll do everything I can to make sure you and Vin are protected.”

 

“What did you say your name was?”

 

“Orrin Travis.”

 

“Look, Mr. Travis, I don’t seem to have any choice here...but I swear if you’re jerking me around I’ll make sure you find out what pain really is.”

 

“Duly noted! Where are you?”

 

“Right now I’m in the gardener’s cottage at the Pousada Vrajabhumi Hotel near Teresopolis in the Rio De Janeiro Mountains. We need somewhere to hole up until help arrives, but we can’t stay at the hotel under our own names. Anyone sees Vin they’ll know something’s wrong with him.”

 

“Do you have a number where I can reach you?”

 

“No...that’s why I had to break in here. Look, I’ll try to call you back in an hour, but it depends on if the gardener comes back.”

 

“Alright...I’ll call Coltrain and make sure things are set up. You stay close to the hotel, if you can’t get into the cottage I’ll tell Coltrain to have the DEA search for you there.”

 

“I’m trusting you, Travis...don’t let me down!”

 

“I won’t...Miss. Maynard, don’t tell Vin about Chris, it’ll just make things harder on him.”

 

“I won’t, but you damn well better make sure of your contacts, Travis.”

 

The line went dead and The Firm’s owner dropped the receiver in the cradle before looking at the ladies’ man. Taking a deep breath he held up his hand to stop the questions.

 

“Let me get things rolling, Buck, then I’ll explain everything,” Travis said and directed his secretary to call Gerald Coltrain.

 

Buck sat back and waited for the call to go through and sat forward as Orrin Travis began to speak into the phone.

 

“Gerald, it’s Orrin Travis.”

 

“Is everything okay? Did you hear from Vin?”

 

“Gerald, I’m going out on a limb here, but  need your word on the new director in Rio? How well do you know her?”

 

“I told you I’ve known her for years, Orrin, and I’d trust her with my life.”

 

“That may be, but I’m trusting you with someone whose life means a lot to me and his friends. You’d better make damn sure she’s not on the take.”

 

“She’s not. Selena Faraday is well known in our agency as a woman who doesn’t accept a bribe and would rather sell her soul to the devil than buy information from known drug dealers. She’s good, Orrin, damn good.”

 

“Alright, I just had a call from Jackie Maynard...”

 

“Where is she? Are they okay? Did they find Mendoza?”

 

“Hold on, Gerald, one question at a time. They are near Teresopolis in the Rio Mountains, and are close to the Pousada Vrajabhumi Hotel. She doesn’t have a phone, but will call me back if possible. Otherwise make damn sure your people know whom they are searching for and whose side Maynard and Tanner are on. I don’t want either of them hurt worse than they are.”

 

“How badly are they hurt?”

 

“I’m not sure about Maynard, but it sounds like Vin is in bad shape and needs to be in a hospital. Make sure you have medical people at hand and Gerald...Mendoza’s men are still after them so make damn sure whoever goes in after them has some form of identification. Maybe a password and a phone so she can contact me here.”

 

“I can arrange that and we’ll have a medical team go in with them. What about Mendoza?”

 

“Dead. Maynard said Vin and Mendoza fought and Mendoza was killed.”

 

“Alright, we’ll see if we can get visual confirmation on that as well. It looks like Mendoza’s compound was totally destroyed. According to Faraday’s reports there’s also evidence that a couple of the other major drug cartels moved in as soon as they received word and took care of the bastard’s soldiers. They’ve identified several of his top men including Espinoza and Ruiz. Their throats were slit and they were eviscerated. Someone really didn’t like these bastards. Anyway, I’ll contact Selena and make sure she gets her team moving. You call me if you hear from her again?”

 

“I will...just make damn sure there are no mistakes.”

 

“I will, Orrin...”

 

“Good and I expect you to contact me as soon as you hear from Faraday.”

 

“No problem. I’ll be in touch!”

 

The line went dead and again Travis met Wilmington’s worried gaze. “You heard?”

 

“Yeah...Jesus, Orrin, what a mess!”

 

“I know, but at least we know Vin’s alive and help is on the way.”

 

“I sure as hell hope so...Chris needs Vin...hell it sounds like Vin needs Chris just as much. Maybe one of us should go down there and make sure Vin’s okay.”

 

“By the time we got there everything would already be over,” Travis said.

 

“Damn it, Orrin, I know that, but at least we’d be there to make sure Vin was okay?”

 

“No, Buck, at least not until we hear back from Coltrain and then who do we send? You’re out of the question, JD is also not a possibility. That leaves Nathan, Josiah, and Ezra...”

 

“They’d go in a heartbeat.”

 

“I know that, but we need to think about Chris as well. He’s the main target of this Gaines woman, which leaves you boys as fallout if she doesn’t get what she wants. I need to be sure you boys are watching each other and that won’t happen if we split you up.”

 

“Shit, Orrin...”

 

“You know I’m right, Buck, we need to take care of things here and then we can concentrate on what’s going on in Rio. Besides, the DEA will be in charge down there and if I know you boys you’d end up in some out of the way jail for interfering with an officer of the law or some such charge.”

 

“You make us sound like a bunch of yahoos...”

 

“Not yahoos, Buck, just men who care about their friends. Look, as soon as we have more information on both the Rio case and what’s happening here with Chris we’ll talk about one of the others going down there. Until then we do what we can to make sure Chris is safe until Vin returns and you boys can help them both heal. I want my team back together and that’s not going to happen until all of you are back to normal...physically and mentally. What I want you to do now is contact Josiah and the others and let them know what’s going on.”

 

“What about Chris? What do we tell him about Vin?”

 

“Nothing yet, except that we heard from his partner and only if he asks.”

 

“He won’t like that,” Wilmington said.

 

“I know, but we need to do what’s best for him. You can use the phone on the table to call Josiah. Just press line two.”

 

Buck nodded and moved over to the table to place the call. His mind was reeling with the news that they’d found Vin Tanner, but the man was hurt and too far away to do Chris Larabee any good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackie hurried into the kitchen and opened the fridge, searching for anything she could use to help her partner. Spotting several bottles of water she grabbed two before leaving the house. She raced towards the area where she left Tanner and the jeep, breathing a sigh of relief when she found things exactly as she’d left them. Rubbing her eyes she sat beside the Texan and pulled him close. She needed to feel him against her, to know his heart was still beating within his chest even as the fever raged through his body.

 

“Hang on, Tex, help’s on the way,” she whispered and watched as the eyelids fluttered and began to open. She saw confusion mixed with pain and fear and waited for his vision to focus.

 

“Jackie...okay?”

 

“I’m fine, Vin, it’s you we need to worry about. How do you feel?”

 

“Hot...thirsty...”

 

“Well, the thirst I can help you with,” she said, reaching for the bottles she’d dropped between them. She helped him drink and smiled as he signaled he had enough.

 

“It’s cold...” the tracker said, snuggling against the woman beside him.

 

“Yeah...I know, but help’s on the way...”

 

“H...help?” Tanner sat up a little and looked into her eyes.

 

“I called your office, but no one was there...got forwarded to a man named Travis.”

 

“O...Orrin...good m...man...”

 

“Thank God. I told him what happened and that we need help and you need a hospital. He’s calling Coltrain and we should have agents looking for us shortly.”

 

“Barker’s on the...the take...”

 

“Barker’s dead...probably killed by one of Mendoza’s men. There’s a new director here in Rio.”

 

“Da...damn...!” The Texan winced as he shifted in the seat and his body protested the slight movement.

 

“Just try to be still, Vin.”

 

“How d...do we k...know wh...who ta tr...trust.?”

 

“We don’t, but we need to get you to the hospital at any cost...”

 

“Not at the cost of your life...need ta talk ta Chris. Wh...where’d you f...find the p...hone...”

 

“Vin, Travis said Chris was hurt...”

 

“What? How?” The tracker’s voice suddenly gained strength and she had to hold him in the seat.

 

“I don’t know the details, but he’s in the hospital so he’s getting the help he needs and you will be too.”

 

“Shit...knew somethin’ was wrong...felt him hurtin’,” Tanner told her.

 

“I remember you saying something about him being hurt. Listen, Vin, I’m going to have to go back to that house and call Travis again. He’s going to make sure help is on the way and...”

 

“I’m comin with ya...”

 

“Vin, you need to rest!”

 

“I will...but we need ta watch each other’s back. I’m okay ta do this, Jackie, long’s ya go slow and don’t expect me ta run a marathon.”

 

“Stubborn...”

 

“Yep...I am,” The Texan agreed as he moved away and climbed out of the jeep, leaning heavily on the door as he waited for the dizziness and nausea to pass. He felt Maynard’s hand on his arm and lifted his head to look at her.

 

“Vin...”

 

“Let’s go...”

 

“Tanner....”

 

“Jackie, can’t stay here...better if’n we stick tagether,” the tracker said and watched as she shook her head. He saw the pack on her back and the weapon in her hand and wished she would let him help her, but she was as stubborn as he was and it would be him on the losing end of that battle of wits. He smiled as she shifted and gave him added support before moving back towards the cottage.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris opened his eyes, painfully aware of the damage done to his body by the flames. He licked dry lips and forced his eyelids to open. Searching the bed he found the items he coveted still tucked around him. The blanket and horse were the only reminders he had of his son, everything else was gone, stolen away with everything he loved. He felt the tears threatening to flow and fought to keep his emotions in check.

 

‘God, Sarah, how can I do this without you and Adam...and our baby? I’ll never hold any of you again. Never see your bright smile, or hear your laughter...or...God, help me I want to be with you so much!’ he thought as he breathed deeply of the sweet scent of the blanket. Opening his eyes once more he sought out anything that would help him forget.

 

Chris spotted Ezra Standish standing by the window, and knew the younger man hadn’t slept much, none of them had. There was something he needed to ask the other man about, but his mind refused to clear and his eyes closed once more. He drifted towards sleep, but again opened them as memory returned and he knew someone was missing.

 

“Ezra,” he called, frowning at how weak and low his voice was, and tried again. “Ezra.”

 

“Chris, how are you feeling?” Standish asked as he poured a glass of water and held it towards the injured man.

 

Chris took it in both hands, awkwardly lifting it to his mouth and wincing as the movement pulled at the burned skin of his arms. He took several long sips before placing the cup on the table.

 

“Better?”

 

“Yes...thanks.” the blond said softly and then met the gambler’s eyes. “Ezra, has there been any word on Vin?”

 

“Chris, there’s been nothing since the last time you asked,” Standish replied, knowing Dunne, Jackson, and Sanchez were on their way to a meeting with Orrin Travis to discuss what was happening in Rio. He had no idea what was happening since Jackson had called him and told him only that Buck called to tell them to meet him at Travis’ office. 

 

“Shit...” Larabee gritted his teeth and sat further up in the bed, ignoring the pain and discomfort the movement cost him.

 

“Can I get you something?” Standish asked.

 

“No...not unless you can turn back the time,” Larabee said, placing his right arm over his head.

 

“I wish I could, but alas there is no way for me to grant that request,” Standish said wistfully.

 

“Ezra, you look like you need this bed more than I do,” the blond said.

 

“I have been suffering from lack of downtime lately, but that will change shortly when Nathan comes in to stay with you.”

 

“I don’t need you boys here with me all night. Hell, as soon as they give me the meds I’ll be out anyway, but I need to know if you guys get any word on Vin, okay? Will you make sure I’m updated?”

 

“I’ll do what I can,” the gambler said as a nurse entered the room.

 

“Chris, I’m going to give you something for pain and I’ve got a new antibiotic cocktail Dr. Bledsoe wants you on,” Louise explained as she injected the pain medication into his IV and hooked up the antibiotics. “Dinner will be here shortly, but if you want anything before them just buzz the desk, okay?”

 

“Okay, thanks, Louise,” Larabee said as the drug quickly took affect and he yawned tiredly. “Well, I’m not m...much company.”

 

“Go on and sleep, Chris, I’ll wake you when dinner gets here.”

 

“N...no choice in the matter,” Larabee said, pulling the blanket and horse close once more.

 

Standish watched as the injured man slowly drifted off to sleep once more. He reached for the blanket and lifted it up over the bandages and heard Larabee’s soft sigh. This man had a lot to deal with, but for now, at least he seemed to be resting comfortably. Satisfied that he’d done what he could, Ezra moved to the window once more. Rain had just begun to fall and he remembered something a Nanny had once told him.

 

‘Rain is God’s tears, Ezra, and when we see it fall it’s because the Lord is trying to wash away our pain. Never feel sad when it rains, just think of it as cleansing the soul and easing torment.’ He heard her voice as clearly as if she was in the room with him and he looked at the sleeping man.

 

‘If it’s true, Nanny Kay, then I hope it rains until Chris finds peace in his heart once more,’ the gambler thought sadly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been over an hour since the call came from Jackie Maynard. Orrin continued to watch Wilmington as the younger man pace the floor worriedly. He knew sooner or later everything was going to catch up with this man and he’d collapse, he just hoped it did not make anything worse than it already was. A knock at the door had both men turning towards it as it opened and Sanchez, Dunne, and Jackson entered the office.

 

“Anything new, Orrin?” Sanchez asked, taking in the harried look on Wilmington’s face.

 

“Nothing, I’m waiting to hear from Coltrain...hopefully he’ll have some news for us,” Travis answered.

 

“Buck, are you feeling okay,” Jackson asked.

 

“I’m fine, Nate, just a little tired. How’s Chris doing?”

 

“He was sleeping when we left. Ezra’s staying with him and I told him we’d call him as soon as we know anything new. Orrin, do you have any idea how bad Vin is hurt?” the medic in training inquired.

 

“I know he’s been stabbed and Maynard said he was in bad shape, but other than that I don’t know. Coltrain will make sure the DEA sends in a medical team when they move,” Travis explained as the four men took the empty chairs placed around his desk.

 

“Who is the person in charge down there and can we trust him?” Dunne asked.

 

“JD, the new director is a woman named Selena Faraday. Gerald has vouched for her, but like the rest of you I’d rather not trust her, but we don’t have a choice right now. All we can do is pray Gerald is right,” The Firm’s owner told them as they settled in to wait for word on the missing agent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Selena Faraday looked out of the helicopter and listened as the pilot and the man beside her talked about their destination. Right now they were flying in over the Rio De Janeiro Bay and would soon be within sight of the Pousada Vrajabhumi Hotel. She knew the two missing agents would be in the vicinity and prayed the duo would give them a chance to identify themselves before thinking the worst. A second chopper followed closely behind them carrying several more agents and two medical personnel handpicked by herself. She knew this would not matter and that the agents would be wary of her and the team with her.

 

“Selena, we’ll be landing in approximately fifteen minutes,” Joseph Murray explained as they banked to the left and continued on their journey.

 

“Alright. Joe, you know how I want to run this?”

 

“Yes, I do, but I still don’t like the idea of you going in alone.”

 

“I know, but from what I’ve read in Maynard’s and Tanner’s files they’ll be easier to handle if they think they are in control. I’m going to give them a chance to see me and hopefully trust me. If we can do that we’ll have a better chance of getting them both out of here. Is the safe house ready?”

 

“Yes, it’s been set up with everything Dr. Cavanaugh requested. The medical supplies are in place and he should have what he needs to treat Tanner.”

 

“I sure as hell hope so. There’s no way in hell we can take him to a regular hospital. If word of Mendoza’s death gets out Tanner and Maynard will be targets and I promised Gerald I’d keep them both alive.”

 

“Ten minutes until we hit the target site,” the pilot informed them.

 

“Alright, let’s get things ready,” the auburn haired woman told them as she reached for her weapon and made sure the safety was on before sliding it into her shoulder holster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackie stopped before entering the field behind the cottage and made her partner sit down. Even this short trip had worn him out and beads of sweat formed on his forehead and rolled down his cheeks. She watched as his chest heaved and a harsh cough erupted from his throat. Shaking her head she placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke softly.

 

“Vin, you stay put...I’ll be right back.”

 

“Jackie...”

 

“You heard me, Tanner, stay put!”

 

“W...was g...gonna tell ya t...ta watch yer ba...back...”

 

“Sure you were,” Maynard laughed in spite of her fears. “You just make damn sure you’re here when I get back. Got it?”

 

“Got it...ask how C...Chris is,” Tanner said leaning heavily against the base of a large tree.

 

Jackie nodded and hurried towards the back of the house once more. She checked the window and listened for noise from the interior. Relieved when no sound reached her ears she slipped in through the window and hurried to the phone. Dialing the number from memory she prayed Travis would answer immediately.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~

“JD, you okay, Son,” Travis asked, watching the youngest member of Larabee’s team closely.

 

“I’m fine...I just keep thinking about Chris and what’s going to happen when he gets out of the hospital. Where’s he gonna stay? How...how’s he gonna take not having his h...home...it’s not right,” the young man said as he watched the others closely.

 

“Easy, Kid, we’ll talk about who Chris stays with when the doctors are ready to discharge him,” Sanchez explained.

 

“He can stay with me and Buck...right Buck?” the Bostonian asked.

 

“Hell, Kid, you know it, but first we have to convince Chris it’s...” he stopped as the phone rang and Orrin reached to press the button to put it on speaker.

 

“Travis!”

 

“Orrin, it’s Gerald. I wanted you to know Faraday is already moving towards the hotel. She’s got a medical team with her and they’ll be taking Maynard and Tanner to a safe house...”

 

“Safe house, damn it, Gerald, Maynard said Vin needed a hospital!” Travis spat.

 

“I know that, and so does she. Selena assured me there would be a doctor present with everything he needs to treat Vin.”

 

“Why a safe house, Gerald? Why not a hospital?”

 

“She’s afraid of repercussions from Mendoza’s affiliates if they find out Tanner killed him. Mendoza may have had a lot of enemies, but he also had associates in the government and police offices. That makes it next to impossible to keep him in a hospital, but she will bring him there if the doctor says he can’t handle the injuries or complications. She doesn’t want anything to happen to him or Maynard and right now there’s no safe way of getting him out of the country until some of the heat dies off.”

 

“Shit!” Wilmington cursed.

 

“Easy, Buck, he’s right,” Sanchez said.

 

“Gentlemen, for what it’s worth I’ve given Orrin my word on Selena Faraday. I know that’s not much consolation, but hopefully the results will be the ones we want. Selena will be going in alone so let Maynard know that. Tell her Faraday will be wearing a dark blue suit, and she’ll have a phone for her to use to contact my office or you directly.

 

“Alright,” Travis answered.

 

“Orrin, I’ll keep you informed about the outcome of the meeting as soon as I hear anything.”

 

“Thanks, Gerald,” Travis said as the line went dead and he hit the button, surprised when the sound of ringing began again.

 

“Travis...”

 

“It’s Maynard...What’s going on?”

 

“Miss. Maynard, help is on the way,” Travis said as the others leaned forward to hear the conversation.

 

“Alright...who is it and can I trust them?”

 

“It’s a woman named Selena Faraday. She’s the new head of the DEA office in Rio. She has a team on the way, but they’ll stay back until she comes in alone and gives you a phone with my number and Gerald  Coltrain’s number programmed in. She’ll be wearing a dark blue suit.”

 

“Faraday, heard of her...mostly how stubborn she can be and that she’s trustworthy, but I don’t know if I can take the chance.”

 

“What choice do you have?” Travis asked.

 

“None...but if she fucks with me she’ll find out what hell really means.”

 

“Understood...how’s Vin?”

 

“Not good...he’s awake and waiting outside for me. I really need to get back to him...is she bringing a doctor?”

 

“Yes, she’ll have a medical team with her, but they won’t move in until she gives them the all clear.”

 

“Good...I need to get back to him...oh he wanted me to ask how Chris is?”

 

Travis heard the others laugh softly and knew it was because of the question. It was something they had expected, something Larabee and Tanner had been doing since the beginning. If one was hurt, the other knew it and if both were hurt the first question from each man was how the other one was doing.

 

“Tell Vin he’s doing better,” Travis told her, not wanting to go into details of everything Larabee was going through.

 

“I will...I’ll call you as soon as she gets here,” Maynard said and the line went dead once more.

 

“I wish the hell one of us was there!” Wilmington snapped tiredly.

 

“We all do, Buck, but at least now we know Vin’s alive and help’s on the way,” Jackson explained.

 

“Buck, we’ve been through this already. There’s no way you can go, and by the time you did get there, Vin will be ready to come back home,” Travis tried, knowing he was embellishing on the truth. Tanner and Maynard would both have to be debriefed and that wouldn’t take place until Vin was awake and lucid. He looked at the four men seated in his office and wondered if he looked half as weary as they did. Once he had confirmation that Tanner was safe he’d tell them all to go home and rest, and would make it an order if he had to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Chris opened his eyes as memories assaulted him and tears filled his eyes. He knew Sarah, Adam, and the baby were gone now, but they’d always be in his heart. The problem he faced now was how could he go on when it felt like his whole world was gone. His heart yearned for the ones who could ease his torment, yet he would never see them again. Looking down at his hands he pulled the blanket up to his face and let the silent tears fall as he hardened his heart to the world that had taken his loved ones form him. He knew someone was in the room with him, but he didn’t feel like talking. Closing his eyes he thought about the events leading up to the explosion. So many people he loved were hurt or taken from him, Buck, JD, Sarah, Adam, and the baby, and he knew who was behind it. Knew without a doubt the identity of the woman in the graveyard. He’d make sure she paid in full for what she’d done. Swallowing the pain of memory he shifted slightly on the bed and heard someone ask him a question and then soft sobs reached his ears.

 

“Chris, are you okay?” Wells asked and couldn’t stop the tears from falling. “God, that’s a stupid question.”

 

“Nettie, it’s okay...”

 

“No, Chris, it’s not. I hate people asking me that especially when they already know the answer. How can you be okay? Look at you...you’re in a hospital bed...suffering from burns. You’ve lost the most important people in your life and your home and everything is gone. I’m so sorry, Chris...”

 

“Nettie,” Larabee raised the head of his bed, ignoring the discomfort in his hands as he reached for the elderly woman. “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, Nettie. You’ve always been there for Sarah and me. You’ve given us so much...you gave Sarah her heart. Did you know if you hadn’t talked to her she would’ve said no to me that night...” his voice trailed off as he realized how much he’d taken for granted and how little he had to show for it.

 

“Chris, Sarah made up her own mind. She knew what she wanted and all I did was give her my blessing on behalf of her mother. She loved you so much and all she needed was to see that herself. You know she got drunk that night, not because of you, but because of that miserable excuse for a father. No matter what we thought of him, she still loved him, but she told me he would not rule her life anymore. She found happiness and love with you, Chris, and for that I’m forever grateful,” The woman said, standing and placing a kiss on his forehead before reaching for the tissue box once more.

 

“Sarah was special, Nettie.”

 

“Yes, she was, and so are you, and don’t you ever forget that. We’ll get through this together...it won’t be easy, but I can promise to be there for you.”

 

“Thanks, Nettie,” Larabee said, fighting the emotions wracking his mind.

 

“Chris, you need to rest.”

 

“I’m okay...just need to get comfortable,” the blond said as he shifted uncomfortably in the bed.

 

“Can I get you anything?”

 

“No...Thanks, but I think you’re right...I am still tired,” he lied, closing his eyes to hide how deeply he was hurting.

 

“Go ahead and sleep, Chris. Ezra will be back soon and Casey will soon be here to pick me up. I’ll come back tomorrow. Is there anything you’d like me to bring for you?”

 

“Have you made any of your apple pies?” Larabee asked and heard the soft chuckle.

 

“I’ll make one especially for you...lots of cinnamon, right?”

 

“Right,” Chris answered, smiling weakly at Sarah’s aunt.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackie knelt beside the Texan and smiled as blue eyes fought to open. She knew he was in a lot of pain and the fever was running rampant through his body, but until help arrived there was nothing she could do. She reached for the bottle of water and helped him drink a small amount, only to have it make a return trip almost instantly.

 

“Sh...shit...”

 

“Yeah, that about sums it up, Tex,” Maynard told him.

 

“Did you ma...make the ca...call?”

 

“I spoke with Travis again...”

 

“How’s Ch...Chris?”

 

“Travis said he’s doing better...but he didn’t go into details.”

 

“Damn!”

 

“What?”

 

“If Orrin didn’t say w...what was wr...wrong wi...with him, Chris m...must re...really be hu...hurt.”

 

“He’s not the only one, Tex.”

 

“Chopper’s coming,” Tanner told her and slumped against the tree.

 

“I don’t....shit Tanner, how do you do that?”

 

“Go...good ears,” the tracker answered softly as the noise came closer. They watched as it circled high overhead and then flew southward towards the hotel itself.

 

“Shouldn’t be long now, Tex. You’ll soon be tucked in bed...resting...”

 

“Ye...yeah ri...right...poked and prodded...fu...fuckin’ needles...hate that shit...”

 

“Well, it’s a damn sight better than staying here isn’t it?”

 

“A...ask me la...later...” he said closing his eyes as the nausea and pain overwhelmed him.

 

“I got you, Vin, just a little longer and we’ll both be safe,” she whispered as she held her weapon tightly in her hands. ‘At least I hope so.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Selena, I wish you’d reconsider.”

 

“Look, Joe, we both know what’ll happen if we rush in there. At least if I go in alone and show them I’m unarmed it’ll make things easier on us all. From what I’ve read of Maynard’s file she’s not one to trust easily, but hopefully she’ll at least listen to what I have to say. You just wait for my signal before making a move. Understood?”

 

“How long do I wait?”

 

“Give me at least an hour,” Faraday told him.

 

“An hour...alright, but if you don’t signal within that hour I’ll damn well come in with guns blazing.”

 

“Joe, this is not the old west where cowboys came to the rescue of damsels in distress. I’m a fully trained agent with twenty years behind me...”

 

“You’re also my wife, and that makes you my damsel in distress and I’m going to do what I have to in order to protect you. Now get going before I change my mind!”

 

Selena kissed her husband, the move belying the woman’s reputation of being an unfeeling self-centered agent. She worked hard to make that stick, but at times like this she needed her husband to know she trusted him to watch her back. It was an unorthodox relationship, and no one knew they were married since she’d kept her maiden name. The move to Rio had been the perfect thing for them, giving the two agents a chance to not only work together, but to spend some time together without having to worry that they might be stepping over the line.

 

The DEA director hurried away from the chopper, ducking under the blades as they slowed down. She could feel her husband watching her as she hurried towards the main building and moved past it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How much longer is this gonna take?” Dunne asked, standing and moving towards the water cooler.

 

“Easy, Kid, it’s only been forty minutes,” Wilmington explained tiredly.

 

“Shouldn’t we have heard something by now?” the younger man asked.

 

“JD, it could be another hour or more before we hear anything. Faraday has to find Vin and his partner, and who’s to say they’ll trust her enough to show themselves right away?” Sanchez explained.

 

“If Maynard decides she doesn’t trust this woman she might not show herself, especially if Vin’s unconscious,” Jackson told him as the young man began to pace.

 

“JD, you wear a hole in my floor and I’m taking it out of your wages,” Travis said, trying to lighten the mood.

 

“Shi...Shoot...sorry.”

 

“Sit down, Kid, you’re making me dizzy,” the rogue ordered.

 

“Are you okay, Buck?” Jackson asked, noting the pale face and the blood shot eyes.

 

“Just tired, Nate,” Wilmington answered.

 

“Buck, the sofa in the conference room is comfortable. Why don’t you take advantage of it?” Travis offered.

 

“I need to be here...”

 

“Buck, we’ll call you as soon as we hear anything,” Sanchez promised. “Come on, I’ll help you in there.”

 

“But...”

 

“Go, Buck, before you pass out...and we have to take you back to the hospital,” Jackson chided.

 

“Damn, Nathan...alright, but make sure you let me know.”

 

“We will, come on, Son,” the ex-preacher said, offering support to the injured man.

 

“Shit, Josiah, I’m tired of these damn headaches.”

 

“I bet” the older man told him as they exited the room. 

 

“Nathan, did you get through to Ezra?” Travis asked.

 

“Yes. Chris has been sleeping most of the day. Nettie’s there with him now.”

 

“Good, Nettie knows what he needs.”

 

“That she does. He needs her now more than ever. She’s a part of Sarah and Chris has always gotten along with her. She knows he’s been good for Sarah and she cares what happens to him. I expect they’ll need to lean on each other for a long time.”

 

“It’s a good thing they have each other, because that other bastard won’t be any good to anyone.”

 

“He never was,” Jackson agreed.

 

“He should be in jail!” Dunne exclaimed.

 

“He will be, JD, I just wish we could make sure it was for a long, long time,” Travis told them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ella, you can’t be serious?”

 

“I most certainly am. I want Chris to stay with me once he’s out of the hospital. I want to take care of him myself.”

 

“Jesus, Ella, think about what you’re saying. Do you really think Larabee is going to want to be with you so soon after his wife and son’s death?” Royal asked as he poured four glasses of wine and handed them to his guests.

 

“Of course he will, Guy,” Gaines said matter-of-factly. “Chris loves me and we are going to be together now. I should be the one taking care of him, changing his bandages, holding him when it hurts.”

 

“Ella, I really think you should reconsider. The man just lost his family...”

 

“That doesn’t matter, Jack! It’s in the past. All that matters now is that we can be together and love each other the way it was always supposed to be. He didn’t love that bitch and her whelp and that means he doesn’t need time to grieve! He needs me and I want him!”

 

“We know how much you want him, Ella, but you have to give us time to arrange everything,” Spikes explained, sipping at the chilled wine.

 

“How much time do you need? I know Chris won’t come willingly...not at first,” she whispered. “But once he sees it’s me and how much I’ve done so we can be together he’ll be fine. He’ll probably want to marry me right away, but I think I’ll play hard to get for a while. Make him squirm like he’s done to me all these years.”

 

“It’ll take some time to find a place for us to hold him...”

 

“What are you talking about, Guy? Hold who?”

 

“Larabee...Ella you just said he won’t come to you willingly. That means we need a place where we can keep him until he remembers he loves you.”

 

“I was thinking about the finest hotel...”

 

“That won’t do, Ella,” Spikes spoke up. “We may have to resort to force and...”

 

“I don’t want him hurt!”

 

“We know that,” Averil said. “But we need a place where we can restrain him without having anyone know about it. A hotel is out of the question because of maid service...they don’t look kindly on kidnap victims.”

 

“We’re not kidnapping him!”

 

“Yes, Ella, we are. We’ll be taking him by force if necessary and that could cause a scene. I think the best thing we can do is wait until he’s out of the hospital and some of the heat dies down on all this.” Royal explained.

 

“You know, I’ve been thinking...”

 

“About what, Robert?” Gaines asked.

 

“I think I may have just the place to keep Larabee until he’s more cooperative.”

 

“Where?” the woman asked.

 

“I own a small warehouse on the south side. It hasn’t been used for anything but storage in years, but it has a couple of rooms that should be perfect for what we need. There are two windowless rooms with locking steel doors that I use to hide some of my not so legal contraband, and I believe it would be a perfect holding cell for Larabee,” Spikes explained.

 

“Oh, Robert, that’s perfect. How soon can you have it ready?”

 

“It will take at least a week to set up. As I said I only use it for storage. There are no working lights and no electricity.”

 

“I can get you a small generator. At least then you’ll have some light,” Royal supplied.

 

“Candles would have been fine,” Gaines said, remembering another time and another place where there was no electricity. She remembered how Chris’ hands moved over her body, singing her flesh with the heat of their lovemaking. She craved the feelings only he instillled in her, and knew the trio in the room would no longer satisfy her lust. ‘Oh, Chris, you were hotter than the flames themselves,’ she thought, smiling wistfully.

 

“What are you thinking about, Ella?” Averil asked, noting the look on her face.

 

“I was just thinking how good this is going to be. Having Chris at my side where he belongs and knowing the three of you will make sure he stays there. Thank you so much,” she said, hugging each man in turn before walking towards the patio doors.

 

“Where are you going, Ella?” Spikes asked.

 

“I need a shower...and I’m sure you gentlemen have things to discuss and plans to put in motion.” Gaines let her robe drop to the floor before entering her bedroom and closing the door behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackie knew the Texan was unconscious again and she listened for any sounds out of the ordinary. A couple had walked close to their hiding place, but they’d turned back to the hotel before discovering her and Vin. She looked down at the man lying on his side and wondered if there was anything else she could have done to protect him from Mendoza. Her head snapped up as she heard the sound of approaching footsteps. She turned towards the area where the jeep was parked and watched as a dark haired woman entered the small clearing and moved towards the parked vehicle. The dark blue suit was form fitting and did little to hide the fact that the woman exercised and kept in shape. She sank back below the hedge as the woman searched the area.

 

“Jackie!”

 

Maynard heard her name called and felt her heart skip a beat at the thought that help may have finally arrived. She stayed where she was and watched the woman closely.

 

“Jackie, my name is Selena Faraday and I’m here to help you. I’m unarmed and alone and I know I’m asking a lot of you, but I need you to trust me. I’ve got a phone here programmed for Richard Coltrain or Orrin Travis. You can call either of them and ask them to confirm my identity. Jackie, I know you’re concerned about Tanner and I want you to know I have a medical team with me. All you need to do is show me where you are.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Maynard stood up and pointed her weapon at the newcomer. “Over here!”

 

Faraday turned at the sound of the woman’s voice and held up her hands. Instincts kicked in and she took note of the disheveled appearance and the evidence of exhaustion on the agent’s face.

 

“I’m unarmed,” she assured the other woman.

 

“Take off the jacket and turn around,” Maynard ordered and watched as Faraday complied. “Lie down on your stomach with your hands clasped behind your head.

 

The DEA director hurried to comply and laid flat on the ground. She turned her head as she heard movement from the agent. She soon felt Maynard’s hands searching her body and waited for the all clear. She felt the phone being removed from her holster and moved away.

 

“Satisfied?”

 

“For now. Stand up, but don’t try anything!”

 

“I won’t, Jackie. I told you I’m on your side. Press one for Coltrain, two for Travis,” Faraday said as she climbed to her feet and watched the exhausted agent. The gun remained steadfast in Maynard’s hand even as she hit the number and placed the phone to her ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The shrill ringing of the phone snapped everyone out of a daze as The Firm’s owner reached out and hit the button. By unspoken agreement the other’s left it to the older man to do the talking. Sanchez stood and moved to the door to let Wilmington know the call they were waiting for was coming in.

 

“Travis!”

 

“It’s Maynard.”

 

“Thank God. Are you and Vin okay?”

 

“I’m fine...Vin’s in bad shape. Faraday is here and she’s alone. I want to trust her...but...”

 

“You don’t have a choice...you can’t do it alone and Vin needs help.”

 

“I know...God...I’m just so tir...tired.”

 

“Jackie, you’ve been through hell down there. It’s time to let someone else take the flack with all of this. Let me talk to Faraday and we’ll get you and Vin the help you need!”

 

“He w...wants to talk t...to you.”

 

Travis and the others listened as the phone was passed from one hand to another and a new voice came on the line.

 

“This is Selena Faraday, who am I talking to?”

 

“Orrin Travis. I own an agency called The Firm in Billings, Montana.”

 

“I’ve heard of it. You people do good work and I believe you’ve even lent us a hand on several occasions. Right now, I need to get Maynard and Tanner out of here!”

 

“Do you have a safe house set up?”

 

“Yes...and we’ve got a medical team here as well. Shit, Maynard just passed out. I’ve got to go, Travis, but I’ll contact you as soon as I can!” The line went dead as Josiah and Buck returned.

 

“What happened?” Wilmington asked as he sat across from Travis.

 

“Faraday and her team are with them now. They’ll be taken to a safe house and given medical treatment. Maynard was on the phone for a few minutes before she passed out. She said Vin’s in bad shape, but that’s all we know for now,” Travis answered.

 

“Damn, is she going to call back with the number for the safe house?” the rogue asked.

 

“She’ll contact me as soon as she can. Look, there’s nothing more we can do right now. I suggest you all go home and get some rest.”

 

“Won’t be able to rest with Vin down there!” Dunne exclaimed.

 

“JD, Chris still needs us here and when Vin comes home he’ll need us too. What good will you be to them if you’re exhausted?” Jackson asked. “Come on, JD, I’ll drive you home before I go over to the hospital.”

 

“Buck, let’s go!” Sanchez ordered. The ladies’ man would be staying with him for several more days, longer if the headaches continued.

 

Orrin watched the men leave and reached for the bottle of Scotch on the table behind him. Pouring a stiff shot he downed it, wincing as the fiery liquid burned a trail down the back of his throat.

 

“You’d better be on the up and up, Faraday!” he thought as he sat back in his chair and reached for the files on his desk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The DEA agent moved to check on the younger woman, relieved when she found a strong, steady pulse. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a two-way radio and contacted the chopper.

 

“Joe, get that medical team over here. I’m in the northwest section of the hotel property, just past the caretaker’s cottage!”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine...just get things rolling on your end!”

 

“On it...be careful. I think we spotted a couple of Mendoza’s associates nearby.”

 

“Did you send someone to check it out?”

 

“I sent Craig and his partner. They haven’t returned yet, but have kept in contact with me. I’m on my way, Selena,” Murray assured her.

 

“Okay,” Faraday said as she moved to the area where she first spotted Maynard. Cautiously the woman pulled back the brush and spotted the injured man lying on his side. Making sure the area was clear she moved some of the brush aside and hurried over to the injured man. Touching her fingertips against his throat she felt the small flutter of a pulse, and pressed the button on the radio again.

 

“Joe, hurry, Tanner’s in bad shape!” she said as she took in the bruises, bandages, blood, and evidence of fever covering the body.

 

“We’re just passing the cottage now, Selena. Where are you?”

 

“Over here!” Faraday called, standing up and looking towards the cottage. She spotted her husband and several other agents hurrying towards her, the medical team in the center of the group. She turned her attention back to the battered body and again touched his neck.

 

“Damn,” Gary Reardon exclaimed as he knelt beside the injured man, placing the medical kit beside him.

 

“Where’s Maynard?” Murray asked.

 

“In the clearing by the jeep! I don’t think she’s hurt, but you might want to check her out before moving her!” Faraday answered and hurried to follow Melanie White into the clearing.

 

Reardon quickly began giving orders as he opened his kit and began setting up the monitoring equipment. He expertly examined the wounds as the mobile monitors began beeping and giving readouts.

 

“Shit, his blood pressure and oxygen levels are really low and his heart rates too high. Joe, hook up the oxygen while I start an IV,” Reardon ordered.

 

“Sure Doc,” the other man said and called on his military medical training to assist the physician. “We need to hurry.”

 

“I know, but we have to get him stabilized before we can move him...damn, it’s hard to find a vein!”

 

“Looks like he’s still bleeding,” Murray said, pointing to the makeshift bandage on the injured man’s side.

 

“Yeah! Grab a couple of bandages and put pressure on it. He’s hotter than hell,” the physician spat as he finally inserted the IV line. “I’m in.”

 

“Doc?”

 

Murray lifted his head and watched as White returned with Faraday and two men supporting someone between them.

 

“How is she?”

 

“Doesn’t seem to be anything broken, and Selena says she was walking around and lucid when she first arrived.  Think she’s just exhausted and slightly dehydrated.”

 

“Alright, Melanie, start an IV and get her ready for transport. Joe, you’d better send someone for another stretcher.”

 

“I already did,” Selena advised him and watched as the medical personnel worked on the unconscious patients.

 

Reardon secured the IV line and nodded his thanks as one of the agents offered to hold he bag of fluid. His hands slowly moved over the injured man, even as his eyes perused the wound to Tanner’s right arm. There was no doubt that the laceration was infected, but there wasn’t much he could do here except clean the area and transport to the safe house. His fingers detected several broken ribs and he heard a heavy wheeze when he listened to the patient’s lungs. Shaking his head he sat back as Maynard was loaded on a gurney and two men carried her towards the waiting choppers. He completed his examination just as the second stretcher arrived.

 

“Alright, bring the gurney over here. Did you bring the backboard and C-collar?”

 

“Right here, Doc,” Barry Simmons said as he knelt beside the physician.

 

“Good, Joe, Selena, I’m going to need your help to get him on the backboard,” Reardon said as he secured the C-collar.

 

“Sure, Doc, logroll maneuver?” Faraday asked.

 

“Yes, Joe, you have his legs, Selena, you take his hips and shoulders. I’ve got his head. Ready?”

 

“Ready,” the couple answered at the same time. With years of experience and the ease of a team that worked together before they expertly shifted the young man and soon had him secured on the stretcher.

 

“Alright, let’s get him out of here!” Reardon said as two men lifted the handles and the group hurried towards the choppers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was well after midnight when Stacey Midland entered Room 4A and looked at the sleeping man and shook her head. To say Chris Larabee was stubborn was an understatement. The man’s refusal to be put out during the treatment of the burns was testament to that, but at least the morphine was helping him sleep for now. She wished there was something she could do for the other pain, the one that could not be eased with drugs.

 

“Are you okay, Doc?” Jackson asked as a soft sigh reached his ears.

 

“I’m fine, Nathan. I was just thinking about how stubborn he can be.”

 

“Chris? Stubborn? Surely you jest?” the medic in training smiled as the woman shook her head.

 

“Well, between you and me I think the seven of you should be added to the dictionary under the word stubborn,” Midland said as she checked the readouts on the monitors.

 

“Hell, Doc, what did I do?”

 

“Remember the time you were hit by a stray bullet...”

 

“Damn, you’ve got a good memory.”

 

“Yes, I do,” the woman smiled as she picked up Larabee’s chart and checked the numbers.

 

“Everything okay?” Jackson asked as she placed the chart on the table.

 

“His fever’s still up and he’s been sick a couple of times. Jacob and I are concerned that there might be an underlying cause we haven’t seen yet. We’ll wait until tomorrow and see if the new antibiotics kick in. If not we’ll have to try something else.”

 

“What do you think is causing him to be sick to his stomach?”

 

“Again it could be due to the infection. Jacob ordered Zofran and hopefully that’ll help,” she said, turning back to the bed as a soft moan escaped the injured man’s throat. She gently placed a hand on his left shoulder and spoke softly. “Chris, can you hear me?”

 

“S...Sarah...don’t g...go...pl...please...Ho...ney...come b...back...” Chris tossed his head back and forth as the vision of his wife blurred and faded. He tried to reach for her, calling her name, and pleading for her not to go. He heard other voices, but continued to reach for the image he wanted to hang on to.

 

Jackson watched his friend as he continued to struggle with whatever dream he was having. The blond moaned and reached for someone only he could see and Nathan felt his own heart aching for the loss this man suffered.

 

“Chris, come on now, it’s just a dream....”

 

“A...alone...so a...alone...Pl...Please, Sa...Sarah...need y...you. Ca...can’t find A...Adam...baby. God, he...help me...”

 

“Sh, Chris, you’re not alone,” Jackson soothed as Midland frowned at the readings.

 

“Nathan, I’ll be right back.”

 

“Okay, Doc.” Jackson continued to watch over the injured man and spoke softly to him, the mournful cries tearing at his heart as a lump formed in his throat. Larabee’s frenzied search for his missing wife and child grew worse as he struggled to find what was lost to him forever.

 

“Sa...Sarah...please...come back...ca...can’t do it a...alone!”

 

“Chris, open your eyes now. You’re not alone. I’m here...look at me,” the medic in training ordered softly. He watched as Larabee’s thrashing grew worse even as Midland and the night nurse entered the room. He saw the syringe in Midland’s hand and watched as she inserted it into the IV and injected the medication. It didn’t take long for the blond to calm down and his breathing grew shallow as he slipped into a deeper sleep.

 

“What did you give him?”

 

“Valium. I didn’t want him undoing the good that’s already done. I’m going to put in a call to the psych department and have someone come down to speak with him.”

 

“Chris might not want to talk.”

 

“I know, but at least it’ll give him an option. Sooner or later he’s going to have to speak to someone about what he’s going through or it’ll eat him up inside. The same goes for Buck and the rest of you. I’d say it would be a good idea for you all to speak with someone about the loss you’ve all been dealt.”

 

“Yeah, Doc, you’re probably right...I’ll talk to the guys about it.”

 

“Good, I’ll be back to check on him later, Nathan, but if there are any problems just buzz the nursing station.”

 

“I will, thanks,” Jackson said, settling in with the medical journal he was reading.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Selena Faraday prided herself as being tops in her field. There was no way she was keeping the two injured agents in Rio de Janeiro. Mendoza’s friends would soon get wind of his death if they didn’t already know, and they’d be searching for the people responsible. She had checked the database and decided on a moderately sized safe house just outside Campo Grande on Highway BR-262, owned by a former agent named Rory Murdoch and his wife, who had decided to retire to Brazil.  Murdoch’s credentials as a doctor would also come in handy. Faraday knew they’d need the extra help with both agents down. The choppers would land at a small airstrip not far from Murdoch’s home. The patients would be transferred by van to the house and safely ensconced there until they were well enough to travel.

 

“Selena, we’re about to land,” Murray explained as the chopper banked and began to descend.

 

“Are the vans there?”

 

“Yes, both drivers have instructions on where to take Tanner and Maynard,” her husband explained. 

 

“Good,” the director said as the chopper landed and Murray opened the door. She climbed out and hurried towards the second chopper. The two stretchers were being off loaded and she hurried along beside them as the agents carried them to the vans. Tanner was quickly loaded into the first one and she watched her husband and Gary Reardon climb in with him. Maynard was secured in the second one and she hurried inside with Melanie White before the doors were closed and locked.

 

“How are they doing, Melanie?” Faraday asked, knowing the woman would be able to tell her of Tanner’s condition.

 

“Maynard is doing okay. Her blood pressure is a little low...could be from shock. She’s also dehydrated. That’s why we’re pushing the fluids. I think she’s going to be fine once she’s had a lot of rest and a few good meals,” White explained.

 

“And Tanner?”

 

“That’s a whole new ballgame. From what Gary and I were able to see he’s going to need to have surgical intervention to repair the damage to his shoulder and side. He’s got several broken ribs and is damn close to pneumonia. The man has more bruises on his face and chest than Kelloggs has corn flakes and like Maynard he’s dehydrated. I’ll be glad when we get them to the safe house and tucked away in real beds.”

 

“Rory and Jane are expecting us and I’m sure they’ll have things ready for you and Gary.”

 

“I’ve worked with them before. Rory’s one hell of a doctor and we’re going to need him. What’s our ETA?” she asked the driver.

 

“Fifteen minutes,” the man answered as he followed the second vehicle.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Rory heard his wife moving around in the back rooms of the house. Several years ago they’d converted the back of the house into a small well-equipped clinic. More often than not the poorer townspeople came to them for help in medical emergencies instead of paying the fees at the hospital in Campo Grande. He was licensed to practice in Brazil, and had the equipment he needed, most of it bought with his own money. He moved to the door and opened it, stepping out onto the front porch as the sound of approaching vehicles met his ears.

 

“Jane, they’re here!” he called moving down the three steps as the two vans entered the driveway and pulled to a stop in front of the house.

 

“We’re ready for them back here!” Jane Murdoch called as she moved to hold the door for the newcomers.

 

Rory recognized Melanie White as she jumped down from the back of the van. He moved in beside her and looked at the unconscious patient. “How is she doing?”

 

“She doesn’t seem to be injured, probably suffering form shock and dehydration,” White explained.

 

“Alright, have them take her to the back. Jane will show you where to put her,” Murdoch explained, moving quickly to assist with the second patient.

 

“You must be Rory Murdoch,” Reardon said as he adjusted the oxygen mask on the patient’s face.

 

“The one and only,” Murdoch answered light-heartedly. “I’ve got a room set up at the back.”

 

“Good. My name is Gary Reardon,” the physician introduced himself as they rushed the patient into the house.

 

“Heard of you...all of it good,” Murdoch said as they entered the spotless examination room. “Get him on the bed!”

 

The two agents who carried Tanner into the room helped shift him onto the more comfortable bed and then quickly exited the room.

 

“How are his vitals?” Murdoch asked.

 

“BP is 90/65, temperature is hovering around the 104 mark, respirations fast. He’s got fluid on the lungs and is probably bordering on pneumonia.”

 

“Damn, alright, let’s see what else we have,” the older physician said as he slowly began to examine the injured man. “Shit who did this guy tangle with?”

 

“From what I hear he had a run in with Mendoza,” Reardon answered.

 

“Hector Mendoza...the drug lord?” Murdoch asked as he checked the patient’s pupils.

 

“Yes...he won’t be causing any more problems or selling drugs. Tanner took care of that,” the younger man said as he hooked up a second IV.

 

“Dead?”

 

“Yes...but we don’t have visual confirmation yet.”

 

“If he is it’s no great loss and Tanner deserves a medal for doing what the DEA has been unable to do for years. The arm looks bad!”

 

“It is...looks like it’s several days old. There’s also evidence of stitches, but I’m going to take them out.”

 

“What do you want me to do, Rory?” Jane asked, entering the room where her husband and a second man worked on the newcomer.

 

“Pull over the suture cart and make sure there are plenty of fresh bandages close by!” her husband answered. “See if you can clean some of the dirt off of him!”

 

Jane pushed the cart closer and moved to get a basin and fresh water. She knew she’d have to work around the two doctors, but at least she’d be able to get rid of some of the dirt. She turned back to the bed and started with the young man’s face, easing the warm cloth around and under the mask. She winced sympathetically as her husband examined the laceration on Tanner’s left side.

 

‘At least you’re safe now,’ she thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck knew he should have been sleeping, but his tumultuous thoughts kept him from resting properly. Every time his eyes closed he saw images from the day of the explosion. The phone call...the drive to the house...the scream he’d heard from the phone...Chris running towards the house...the force of the explosion throwing him back...his own struggles to keep his long time friend from racing into the burning house...the pain of hearing his friend cursing him...the final blow when he realized Sarah and Adam were no longer with them. His arm throbbed with each shuddering breath he took and he knew this was a loss that would be with him for the rest of his life. He knew in his heart Chris did not blame him, but he blamed himself. His guilt a testament to how much he loved the family.

 

“I’m so sorry, Chris,” he whispered into the darkness as sleep finally reached up and drew him into welcome oblivion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JD sat on the patio overlooking the darkened lawn. Unable to sleep he quietly left the spare bedroom and made his way through the darkened house and out into the cool night air. He lost track of how long he sat there, remembering the little boy he and Casey had taken on the rides at the State Fair. How Adam insisted he was a big boy and didn’t want to go on the ‘kiddie’ rides. The happiness on the boy’s face as they agreed to take him on some of the adult rides. The spinning teacup had been his favorite and they rode it several times before moving on to the Ferris Wheel. Cotton Candy, taffy apples, French fries, everything a child loved, yet Adam wouldn’t accept it without asking his father or mother first. He felt a lump forming in his throat as he sat watching the stars. They flickered in the darkness, a wondrous sight that now held little warmth for him. Closing his eyes he pictured the smiling boy once more.

 

“Why?” he asked simply, but received no answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rain didn’t know if Nathan wasn’t sleeping, but she didn’t want to move in case he was. They’d settled down to watch a movie and he lay down, placing his head in her lap. The TV remained silent, neither one really in the mood for television. They talked quietly about the events of the last few months and the very real possibility that Ella Gaines was behind the Larabee murders. She knew Jackson wasn’t sleeping well, but there was little she could do about that unless he opened up about his feelings. She was on night shift at the hospital and they’d driven to her place together when Josiah Sanchez relieved him. She knew Nathan was worried about Larabee’s lingering fever and prayed the new round of antibiotics would work. She continued to stare at the handsome man and smiled as his eyelids flickered and finally lifted.

 

“What time is it?” Jackson asked, yawning as he sat up.

 

“Nearly seven.”

 

“Damn, why didn’t you wake me?”

 

“You needed the sleep, Nathan, besides it was less than two hours.”

 

“You need sleep as well, Rain. You just came off shift and I know the ER was busy tonight!”

 

“Yes, it was, but I don’t have to go in today, so I can sleep all day if I want...”

 

“Hmm, is sleep the only thing on your mind?” Jackson asked and smiled as he sat up and kissed her soundly.

 

“Oh, I think I could be enticed into a little more than sleeping,” Goines said, laughing as Jackson stood up and swept her into his arms.

 

Jackson carried her into the bedroom and nuzzled her neck as she sighed contentedly. He knew his feelings for this woman were growing and he sensed she was beginning to feel the same way. He breathed deeply of the scent of her and covered her mouth with his as he lowered her to the floor. His hands fumbled with the mint green blouse as hers reached up to wrap around his neck.

 

“God, Rain, you truly are beautiful,” the medic in training whispered as he slipped the blouse off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. The white lace bra was a wonderful contrast to the breathtaking color of her skin and again he covered her mouth with his.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself, Nathan,” she whispered against his lips as his hands reached for the clasp of her bra. It soon followed the blouse to the floor and she smiled as his hands ran over her buttocks, massaging gently before he tugged at the zipper of her skirt. It wasn’t long before she stood naked before him and smiled as she felt him looking at her.

 

“Aphrodite could not hold a candle to your beauty, Rain Goines,” Jackson told her as their eyes locked together.

 

“Well, Nathan, this woman is at a disadvantage,” she cooed.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“I think you need to remove some of the restrictive clothing...it could interfere with your breathing,” she said coyly, reaching for the cream-colored T-shirt he wore. She lifted it over his shoulders and smiled as she gazed upon the well-muscled torso of a man who kept himself in shape. She knew he worked out, and the results were plain to see as she reached for his jeans and slipped the buttons from the holes. She slid the tight fitting denim down over his buttocks and finally pulled them from his body. The soft blue boxers soon followed and she pushed him down on the bed.

 

“You are a handsome man, Nathan Jackson, and I want you to make love to me,” she ordered, her eyes filled with desire as the musky scene of the man enticed her even more.

 

Jackson pulled her closer to him and reined kisses on her body, slowly worshipping the perfection of the woman as his hands massage her breasts. He heard her gasp as his mouth slowly engulfed one taut nipple and his hand slid down between her legs. He felt her arch towards him as his fingers came in contact with her womanhood and his penis reacted instantly. He continued to lavish attention on her breasts, nipping at them with his teeth as she moaned softly in a wanton display of sexual pleasure. He lost track of time as their bodies melded together, heating his loins and deepening his needs.

 

“I want you inside me, Nathan,” Rain whispered seductively.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“God, Yes,” she said and reached for the condoms in the nightstand. She quickly opened the package and slid it down over his engorged shaft before lying down on the bed once more.

 

The feel of her fingers on his cock had nearly been his undoing, but Nathan managed to get his body under control. He lay on his back and reached across the bed to pull her towards him.

 

Rain smiled as he pulled her on top of him and gasped as his penis entered her, filling her insides, and sending rippling shockwaves of pleasure coursing through her body. She met his upward thrusts with her own and soon had a rhythm that thrilled them both. The sound of their lovemaking filled the room as the couple reached for the climax they both craved.

 

Nathan’s thrusts increased as he moved closer to climax and he looked at the woman above him. Her eyes were closed, her breathing heavy, her body perfect in the pale glow of the light seeping through the curtains.

 

Rain felt him watching her and opened her eyes as her body reached the point of no return and she climaxed at the same instant his own body released his seed. She lay on top of him, her head turned to the side as she waited for the trembling to subside.

 

“Rain, that was incredible,” Jackson said he drank in the scent of their lovemaking.

 

“Yes...it was,” Goines agreed, glad they’d been able to forget real life for a short time. She knew reality would be waiting for them, but for now she was content to share her bed with this incredible man.

 

An hour later the duo had showered and were tucked under the blankets. Rain had turned onto her left side and Nathan was spooned up against her. The freshly washed scent of her hair made him smile as he felt the warmth of her body. He knew Rain was asleep, evidenced by her soft breathing and he wished he could do the same. After their incredible lovemaking his mind had one more turned to the devastation heaped on all of them by Ella Gaines. How one woman could be so deadly was beyond him, and he prayed they would be able to find her and make sure she paid for what she’d done. He knew whatever happened it would never be enough. Justice was something a man craved, yet often justice was as fickle as the often talked about Lady Luck.

 

‘We’ll help you get her, Chris,’ he thought as sleep finally claimed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ezra stood on the terrace overlooking the city he’d grown to love. People he cared about lived within a short distance of his upscale penthouse apartment and that was something he craved. The events of the last week would change them all, but it would not defeat them. Somehow they would find a way to help Chris deal with the grief of his loss and they would deal with it themselves at the same time. Taking a sip of the freshly brewed coffee, his mind wandered to the missing agent. Vin Tanner was a strange man at times, hard to get close to, yet like the rest of Larabee’s team, he’d given his trust willingly to the others. What was it about Chris that made people around him trust not only him, but the people he cared about as well? How could things change so quickly and how could so many things happen to one man? He knew there was only one person who could get through the pain and anguish Larabee felt, but that man was somewhere in Brazil, injured and sequestered away in a safe house.

 

‘Where are you, Vin?’ he thought as he watched the city come to life below him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evie Travis watched her husband as he sifted through the files on his desk. She knew he was worried about Vin Tanner and wished there was something she could do to ease that worry. The call he was expecting still hadn’t come through and she knew this troubled him. She moved behind him and began kneading his shoulders and neck, smiling as his head rotated on his shoulders.

 

“Feel good?”

 

“Hmm, hmm.”

 

“You’re so tense, Orrin, and you know the doctor said you need to ease up or your blood pressure will skyrocket again.”

 

“I know, Evie, but there’s so much going on. I’ve got three men injured and out of action. One is facing the loss of the two most important people in his life, one is in some Godforsaken country...”

 

“Brazil is not Godforsaken, Orrin.”

 

“You know what I mean, Evie. He’s hurt and we don’t know how badly! Faraday hasn’t answered any of my calls and I’m going to have five men breathing down my neck any minute for word on Vin!”

 

“She’ll call, Orrin, you just have to have patience,” his wife explained as she moved to pour him a glass of juice from the breakfast tray the butler delivered an hour before. Nothing had been disturbed and she knew her husband hadn’t touched it.

 

“Thanks,” Travis said, accepting the glass of fresh squeezed orange juice.

 

“You’re welcome...now put down those papers and eat before you get an ulcer!” She waited for him to stand up and led him to the small table set under the window of his office. The oat bran carrot muffins were fresh and he reached for one as his wife did the same. After thirty-five years of marriage he still loved her and knew he always would.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Chris, we need to find out what’s causing the fever before we can think about letting you out of here!” Bledsoe warned as he finished examining the stubborn blond.

 

“Look, Doc, I’ve been here long enough. I need to find her and make sure she doesn’t hurt anyone else!”

 

“Find who, Chris?” Midland asked.

 

“The bitch who t...took Sarah and Adam from me.”

 

“Chris, look, you can’t go anywhere for at least a couple of days!” Midland warned, hoping she could deflect the man’s determination. “Not only because of the burns and fever, but you’ve also got a tube in your chest. That won’t be coming out until the day after tomorrow and then we’ll need to make sure the health care nurses can take over caring for those burns at home...”

 

“Home!” Larabee spat as anger overwhelmed him. “What home, Doc? Did you forget that I don’t have a home any fucking more. I don’t have a house! I don’t have...have...I don’t have S...Sarah! I don’t have Adam and the baby! All because of that bitch!” Larabee spat as he tried to slide his legs over the edge of the bed.

 

“Chris! No!” Midland warned as Bledsoe reached for the angered man.

 

“I want out of here, Doc! I’m going after that bitch and I’ll damn well make sure she pays for what she....what she did!” Larabee stood on shaky legs as wave after wave of nauseating pain coursed through his body. He tried to breathe past the agony of burning fire in his chest as several pairs of hands caught him and placed him back on the bed. He felt the familiar sensation of pain medication and sedatives entering his body and snapped his eyes open, glaring at the two physicians even as the anger left him drained and empty inside. “N...no...God, Doc...I need...I need to...to get o...out of...h...here.”

 

“You will, Chris, just not today,” Midland said as she watched the trembling body relax on the bed. She adjusted the flow of the IV and breathed a sigh of relief as the injured man gave in to his body’s need for rest.

 

“Well, I believe we’ve just witnessed his first real display of anger. Is the psyche department sending someone to see him?”

 

“Yes, Jacob. As a matter of fact I have a meeting with a woman named Susan James at eleven this morning. She hasn’t been with the department long and I don’t know her personally, but I have heard good things about her.”

 

“Good. I think it’s important that he be given the opportunity to speak with someone as quickly as possible.”

 

“I agree, Jacob. I’m going to tell Josiah he can come back in and then I’m going to grab some lunch,” Midland explained.

 

 

Josiah had heard Larabee’s tirade and felt the churnings of his own anger fueled by the murders of two innocent people. He nodded as Midland beckoned him inside and moved quickly to the bed.

 

“Is he okay, Doc?” Sanchez asked.

 

“I wish I could say he was, Josiah, but he’s not. He’s going to have a lot to deal with when he leaves here, and the outburst you just witnessed was only a mild one.”

 

“That’s understandable...considering what was taken from him.”

 

“Yes, it is, and that makes this all the harder. He wants to go after her, but right now that’s just not possible. He has to let his body heal before he tries to go after whoever did this to him,” Midland answered.

 

“Stacey, I have a meeting with the board in ten minutes, let me know what Susan James says,” Bledsoe said.

 

“I will, Jacob, thank you,” Midland said as the burn specialist left the room.

 

“Doc, who is Susan James?”

 

“She’s with the psyche department, Josiah, and I’ve asked her for a consult with Chris. Hopefully she’ll be able to get him to open up about what he’s feeling.”

 

“Chris has never been a man who opens up to strangers...hell, we’re lucky if he opens up to us,” the ex-preacher told her.

 

“I know that, Josiah, but I’m hoping you guys will be able to help me with him. If he keeps this bottled up inside him it’s going to eat him alive. I have to go, but I’ll be back to check on him after my meeting with Susan James,” Midland explained.

 

Sanchez nodded and say in the chair beside the bed. Larabee’s face was still paler than it should be, and the bandages still covered the burns. Closing his eyes he thought back to his own loss and the person who’d helped him through it. A young woman named Emma Dubonnet. She was new in the field of psychiatry, but she’d been a willing ear, and he found himself opening up about his loss and how it was affecting him. A year after they met he decided it was time to find himself and wanted to study the ministry, but she’d been angered by this and felt it was a betrayal of her feelings for him. He did have feelings for her and he tried to explain that he needed to find out where his life was headed. Emma was not pleased by his decision, and had stormed out of his life. He knew she was still in the field of psychiatry, but he heard rumors that she did other things as well. Shaking his head he reached for the dog-eared bible in his pocket. It was a gift from his father, one he cherished and read frequently. He opened the cover to the first page and ran his fingers over his father’s strong handwriting. Taking a deep breath he settled in to watch over the injured man.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Rory Murdoch looked across the table at the exhausted man seated there and wondered if he looked as haggard. Six hours they’d worked on the injured Texan, and there was still no guarantee the man would live. They’d stabilized him and had him on oxygen and given him a transfusion, but his blood pressure remained alarmingly low. He looked up as his wife entered and smiled as she placed a fresh pot of coffee in the center of the table.

 

“Thanks, Jane,” Murdoch said. “More coffee, Gary?”

 

“Please...where did Selena and Joe disappear to?”

 

“Joe and Melanie went back to Rio. Selena is outside making sure her agents know what’s expected of them,” the woman explained.

 

“How is Maynard doing?” Reardon asked.

 

“I looked in on her a few minutes ago. Her BP has stabilized and she seems to be resting comfortably,” Rory explained.

 

“Rest is the best thing for her. Melanie confirmed that there were no injuries...at least nothing that won’t heal on its own. Jane, make sure she gets something to eat when she wakes up.”

 

“I will, Gary. Now why don’t you two go get some rest? I‘ll watch Mr. Tanner and wake you if there’s any change.”

 

“I will, as soon as Selena makes that call...”

 

“I was just about to, Rory. I’d like you and Gary to be there. Tanner’s friends are very worried about him and I wanted to wait until we had something concrete to tell them,” Faraday explained as she entered the kitchen and placed the phone beside her. She reached for the pot of coffee and poured herself a cup, before reaching for the phone and placing the call. “Do you guys have any good news to tell them or should I warn them they won’t like what you have to say?”

 

“The only good news right now is that he’s alive,” Reardon said tiredly.

 

“Damn, okay, I guess there’s no sense putting it off any longer,” the DEA agent said as she hit the numbers to call Orrin Travis’ office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mr. Travis, I think the call you’re waiting for is on line two,” his secretary’s voice sounded strained as if she too was worried about the members of the team.

 

“Put it through, Peggy!”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

The Firm’s owner reached for the receiver and pressed the button for line two. “Travis!”

 

“Mr. Travis, it’s Selena Faraday...”

 

“Please tell me you have good news?”

 

“I’ll let you talk to Gary Reardon. He’s the doctor who took care of Tanner and Maynard at the scene. Hang on.”

 

Orrin heard the phone change hands and a tired male voice spoke softly into it.

 

“Mr. Travis...”

 

“That’s right. How are they Dr. Reardon?”

 

“Maynard is doing well. She was suffering from shock, but we’ve been able to treat that and she’s improving rapidly.”

 

“That’s good news. What about Vin Tanner?”

 

“Mr. Tanner would be considered in critical condition if he was in the hospital. I know that’s not possible right now, but I want to assure you we’re doing everything we can to make sure he gets the best treatment available.”

 

“What exactly is wrong with him? Hold on while I put you on speaker,” Travis said as three men entered the office. He waited for Jackson, Dunne, and Standish to sit down before speaking again. “Go ahead, Dr. Reardon.”

 

“Please, call me Gary, it’ll make things easier. Rory Murdoch is here as well. He’s the owner of the safe house and one hell of a physician. Now, as to Mr. Tanner his injuries are serious, but it’s the fever, infection, and pneumonia that has us worried. When we arrived Tanner was unconscious and hasn’t shown any sign of coming to yet. We hooked him to an IV and oxygen right away. His BP was low and he’s dehydrated. There are several lacerations, one to his right arm, another on his left side and still another on his leg. His upper body is covered in bruises and he has several broken ribs, and this is a contributing factor to the pneumonia. We’ve set up an antibiotic cocktail and have him on oxygen for now.”

 

“Is there any good news?” Jackson asked after hearing the list of injuries and problems.

 

“That depends on how you look at it,” Reardon answered. “Right now he’s alive and that’s the best possible news at this point. I can assure you we’re doing everything we can to make sure he has everything he needs. Selena is leaving this phone with us and I’ll give you the number before you go.”

 

“How long before Vin can come home?” Dunne asked, realizing how selfish it sounded, yet knowing he wanted his friend back where he belonged.

 

“I can’t answer that question right now, but don’t expect anything for at least a couple of weeks, and I’d say it will probably be longer than that. There’s not much else I can tell you guys, except we’re doing everything we can.”

 

“We know that, Gary, and we appreciate everything you’re doing,” Travis assured the other man.

 

“If there’s nothing else I’ll pass you back to Selena.”

 

“Thank you, doctor, that’ll be fine,” Travis said and watched the worried faces in the room with him as Faraday’s voice came back on the line.

 

“Mr. Travis, I just wanted to let you know that security measures have been implemented and we’re going to do everything we can to make sure Mendoza’s associates don’t find out where Tanner and Maynard are. We have several men patrolling the perimeter and there will be two men in the house at all times. No one will get near them,” the woman vowed.

 

“Gerald trusts you, Miss Faraday, and for now it looks like his trust was well placed. Thank you for getting my agent out of there...”

 

“Not necessary, Mr. Travis. I was just doing my job,” the DEA agent assured him.

 

“Yes, well, you did it well. Because of you Vin has a chance now. Will you make sure that I get a call every day?”

 

“I’ll let Reardon and Murdoch know...I have a few things to finish up here. You can contact these people by calling this number. It’s a secure line and should be untraceable.”

 

“Will do, Miss...”

 

“Please, call me Selena...I hate titles...”

 

“Thank you, Selena. Tell Reardon and Murdoch to call anytime day or night if Vin needs anything.”

 

“Done, keep the faith, Mr. Travis...Tanner looks like a strong man.”

 

“Stronger than you know,” Jackson said softly as the line went dead.

 

“What a mess,” Standish said softly.

 

“Yes, it is, but at least we know he’s being taken care of,” Travis said.

 

“Are you sure of that?” Jackson asked, wishing he’d been able to see how Vin was doing for himself.

 

“As sure as I can be right now,  Nathan. I know it’s hard being so far away, but there’s nothing we can do about it right now. Hopefully things are not as bleak as they appear to be right now. How was Chris when you left?” the older man asked.

 

“Josiah is with him, but Chris had a rough night. I’m heading over there now, but I’m stopping at home to pick up Buck,” Jackson said, knowing the ladies’ man would be chomping at the bit to get to the hospital by now.

 

“JD and I are going to do a little more investigation into the whereabouts of Ella Gaines and Jack Averil,” Standish explained.

 

“Have you been able to confirm or deny whether she’s in Monte Carlo or not?” Travis asked.

 

“Nothing so far, but I contacted mother last night. If anyone can find out if the Gaines woman is there its mothah. She promised to phone me as soon as she checks the five star hotels in the area.”

 

“Why only the five star hotels?” Jackson asked.

 

“Because Ella Gaines does not strike me as the type of woman who’d settle for anything less than the best. She thrives on elegance and sophistication...it’s just too bad that she has none herself,” the conman said.

 

“All right, you guys seem to have everything under control. I’m heading over to the hospital for an hour or so, but I’ll be back here after lunch. If you boys find anything let me know,” Travis told them.

 

“We will, Orrin,” Dunne assured him.

 

“Orrin, you’ll let us know if there’s any word on Vin?” Jackson asked as they stood to leave.

 

“Of course, but we probably won’t hear anything for a while.”

 

“What are we going to tell Chris?” Standish asked.

 

“Nothing, unless he asks,” Travis answered, wondering if they could keep Vin’s troubles from Chris and knowing it wasn’t likely to happen.

~~~~~~~~~

Chris folded his bandaged arms across his chest and glared at the man seated next to the bed. Since waking up the blond knew he was being a miserable sonofabitch, but right now he didn’t give a damn. He wanted out of the bed and no one was going to stop him. He knew from experience that moving would be hell, but it was also the best way to get back on his feet. That was his main goal right now...getting on his feet and starting his little war. He wasn’t going to talk about Ella Gaines with his friends...this was personal and something he needed to take care of himself,

 

“Chris, all I’m saying is wait until Dr. Midland or Dr. Bledsoe gets here before you try to get out of bed. You’ve been flat on your back for several days now and it’s natural that you’re going to feel week...”

 

“I’m fine, Josiah...” He was interrupted as Stacey Midland and another woman entered  the room.

 

“Chris, I believe you’re suffering from Egyptian River Syndrome?” Midland said, smiling at her patient.

 

“What?” Larabee asked, confusion written on his face.

 

“Egyptian River Syndrome...you know...denial,” Midland deadpanned, smiling as the injured man broke loose with a small laugh, while Sanchez chuckled loudly.

 

“Not funny, Doc.”

 

“That was great, Dr. Midland,” the ex-preacher assured her.

 

“Thank you, Josiah,” the physician said, turning to look at the blond once more. “So, are you ready to tell me how you really feel?”

 

“I’m okay, Doc, I’m just tired of lying in this damn bed!” Larabee told her.

 

“Well, I’m sure we can arrange to get you up and into a chair...”

 

“And outside?”

 

“Chris...”

 

“Please, Doc, I just need to look at something other than these walls.”

 

“All right, I’ll see if there’s an orderly who can escort you out to the gardens for half an hour. Now hold on, Chris!” she warned as the blond made to protest. “You’ll probably find half an hour a little much and if that happens I want your word that you’ll tell Josiah so that he can bring you back in here. You overdo it and I promise you won’t be getting out of bed for at least another two days. Understood?”

 

“Yeah...guess so,” Larabee assured her, frowning as he saw the woman behind Midland. “Who...”

 

“Chris,” Midland interrupted. ‘This is Susan James, she’s with the psychiatric...”

 

“I don’t need to talk to a psychiatrist!” the blond spat angrily shifting on the bed.

 

“Chris, give her a chance,” Sanchez said, knowing the man was probably going to feel the same way he did when someone suggested he might need to speak to someone about his grief.

 

“What the hell for, Josiah, I have nothing to say to her. I don’t want to talk about what happened. I don’t need anyone telling me that none of this was my fault and I certainly don’t need anyone telling me I hated my mother and father as a child!”

 

“Chris, that’s not what Dr. James is here for and you know it!” the older man warned as Larabee’s eyes filled with glacial coldness.

 

“I don’t give a damn why she’s here,” Larabee winced as pain erupted in his left side. The tube had been removed earlier, but there was still the tenderness and feeling that something invaded his body.

 

“Easy, Chris,” Sanchez said as the younger man tried to curl into a ball.

 

“Shit!” the injured man cried out as he tried to ease the white-hot fire burning through his upper body. He heard the doctor talking to him, but could not find the energy to acknowledge her concern. Chris lost track of time as he tried to ride out the pain and soon felt his body begin to relax as Midland injected something into his IV. “No...no...doc. I don’t want to sleep?”

 

“It’s only a mild pain reliever, Chris. It shouldn’t put you to sleep. What I want you to do is relax and let it help you manage the pain,” Midland explained.

 

“O...okay,” Larabee said and heard James talking to his doctor. He knew he was being unreasonable, but was glad when James said she’d check back later. He lay on his right side for several minutes before opening his eyes and straightening his legs.

 

“Better?” Sanchez asked.

 

“Yeah...thanks. So, Doc,” he said turning to Midland. “Can I get out of here for a while?”

 

“Half an hour!”

 

“I’ll take anything I can get, Doc,” Larabee assured her.

 

“Very well, I’ll send an orderly and a nurse right in to help you into a wheelchair. Josiah, I’m counting on you to make sure he doesn’t try any Superman imitations. Chris, I want your word that you’ll tell them if it gets to be too much.”

 

“I will,” Larabee told her as he sat up more, wincing as the healing burns reminded him they were still there.

 

“Just lie still until the nurse and orderly get here, Son,” Sanchez told him once Midland left.

 

“I’ve been lying here long enough, Josiah, I need to stretch my legs.”

 

“Well, you won’t be stretching your legs, Chris. You’ll be in a wheelchair.”

 

“At least I’ll be out of this damn bed!” the blond told him as Orrin Travis entered the room.

 

“Good afternoon, Chris.”

 

“Afternoon, Orrin,” Larabee said.

 

“I just spoke with Stacey...she told me she’s going to let you go outside for a while,” the older man said.

 

“Yeah, I need to get out of here, Orrin,” Larabee told him and frowned as he watched the older man’s face. “Has there been any word from Vin?”

 

“Chris...you know Vin’s strong...”

 

“Orrin, what the hell’s wrong?” Larabee asked, his body tense as he heard the tension in the other man’s words.

 

“Vin was hurt during the operation...”

 

“What? Why the hell didn’t you guys tell me?” the irate blond spat.

 

“Easy, Chris, we only had confirmation on this last night and I asked them not to tell you until I found out something concrete.”

 

“Shit! How bad?”

 

Travis listed the injuries Reardon had told him about and watched Larabee’s face as it filled with concern when he said they were at a safe house and not in a hospital. He went on to explain about Mendoza’s unconfirmed death at Tanner’s hands and the possibility of a threat from the drug lord’s associates.

 

“Shit, I knew he shouldn’t have gone down there on his own. I should’ve told him we needed him here,” Larabee said, dropping back on the pillows.

 

“Chris, we both know this was something Vin had to do for himself. Mendoza’s managed to kill everyone who could identify him after the plastic surgery except Vin,” Sanchez explained as Travis watched the blond closely.

 

“Yeah, I know, but I wonder where we’d all be right now if Vin hadn’t gone down to Rio. He’s the best damn tracker around and I’m sure he would’ve been able to figure out where Ella was,” Larabee said, knowing in his heart nothing could have stopped Ella Gaines. He realized what he’d said and knew it belittled how hard the others were working and his shoulders slumped. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean you guys weren’t doing your job...”

 

“No need to apologize, Son, we all know Vin’s the best at what he does,” Sanchez assured him. He looked towards the door as an orderly and a nurse entered the room.

 

“Mr. Larabee, Dr. Midland said you wanted to get out of bed for a while,” Janina Malone said, moving to check the IV and other leads.

 

“Yeah, thanks,” the blond answered.

 

“All right,” the woman said and waited for Sanchez to move out of the way. “Now lets get you sitting up. Go slow and let me know if you get dizzy.”

 

“I will.” Chris shifted on the bed and was soon sitting with his legs dangling over the edge. He clenched his eyes tightly as he waited for the dizziness and headache to pass before looking at the nurse and nodding that he was ready.

 

“Mark, help me get him into the chair. Chris, just take it slow and let me know if it’s too much for you,” the concerned nurse ordered.

 

“I’m okay...let’s just do it,” the injured man said and eased off the bed. Truth-be-told he’d love to give in and just lie back on the bed, but he needed this. Needed to start moving around and come up with a plan. Ella Gaines was going to be sorry she’d ever declared her ‘love’ for him, because hers was not love, hers was far beyond that and bordered on psychotic obsession.

 

“You okay, Chris?” Travis asked of the pale, sweat soaked blond.

 

“Think so. I just need a minute.”

 

“Take as long as you need, Mr. Larabee,” the nurse advised as she took his vital signs.

 

Chris tolerated the nurse’s ministrations, but only because it gave his body a chance to get used to the upright position and the pain coursing through his body. Finally getting his breathing under control he lifted his head and met Sanchez’ worried gaze.

 

“All right, get me out of here,” the blond said as the orderly took control of the wheelchair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reardon helped place the cooling blanket over the patient’s body. Tanner’s temperature was still too high and they hoped this would help. The blanket was a donation from several townspeople who were grateful for the help they received from the Murdoch’s and had come in handy several times in the past two years. The transfusion and fluids had helped raise the young man’s blood pressure, but there were still so many things wrong with the patient.

 

“I hope this helps,” Jane said as she adjusted the blanket over the unconscious man.

 

“It should, Jane. You and Rory are lucky the people here trust you,” Reardon said.

 

“Yes, we are, but the trust goes two ways and we had to earn it. The first few years here were hell for us, but it’s home now and the people we treat are our family. Now I’m going to make something for lunch and maybe a broth for your other patient.”

 

“Good idea. She’s showing signs of coming round,” Reardon said, adjusting the flow of oxygen as he checked the portable monitoring equipment.

 

“I’ll call you as soon as it’s ready.”

 

“Okay, I think I’ll go outside for a while. Call me if anything happens.”

 

“I will, just leave the door open so I can hear the monitors,” Jane said, leaving the room as the physician continued to care for the injured man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trip down in the elevator was a quiet one as Travis and Sanchez watched the injured blond closely. When the doors opened on the first floor they were all surprised to see Wilmington and Jackson standing in front of the doors.

 

“Chris!” Wilmington said, surprised at seeing his friend sitting in the wheelchair.

 

“Boys,” Larabee said, managing a small smile that did little to hide the pain in his eyes.

 

“Buck, Nathan, Dr. Midland decided Chris needed a little reprieve from his room. We’re heading for the gardens. Care to join us?” Sanchez asked.

 

“Sounds good to me,” the rogue said, his gaze never wavering from Larabee’s face. He saw the sorrow there and knew the emotion was mirrored on his own.

 

“Well, Boys, I have to get back to the office,” Travis explained as they moved out of the elevator. He stood facing the injured blond and placed his hands on his hips as he spoke. “Chris, you remember what Stacey said and don’t overdo things. You can always come back outside later, but they won’t let you if you stay too long and end up making things worse. Josiah...”

 

“I’ll make sure we don’t stay too long, Orrin,” Sanchez said.

 

“Bye, Orrin.”

 

“See you later, Chris,” Travis said, reluctantly turning and leaving the men alone.

 

“Well, Chris, are you ready?” Sanchez asked.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” the blond said wistfully as the orderly pushed the chair towards the exit.

 

‘Buck, you have an appointment with Dr. Midland in ten minutes to have those stitches out,” Jackson reminded the ladies’ man.

 

“Damn, almost forgot. Chris I’ll see you in a couple of minutes.”

 

“Chris, we’ll see you in your room in an hour,” Jackson corrected, knowing they’d be in with Midland at least that long.

 

“Okay,” the blond said, feeling the discomfort from the burns more than ever, but he was not going to let it stop him from getting outside.

 

“Mr. Larabee, did you want the gardens or the outer cafeteria tables?”  the orderly asked.

 

“The gardens will be fine,” Larabee said, closing his eyes in an effort to relieve the throbbing coursing through his skull.

 

Once outside they stopped beneath a tall oak tree and Sanchez took a seat on the park bench. He studied the pale face and knew Larabee was using his usual stubborn facade to pull him through this. The man often showed his true worth when things were rough, and right now Chris was dealing with what was probably going to be the worst time in his life.

 

“I’m okay, Josiah,” Larabee said, trying unsuccessfully to ease the man’s worry.

 

‘Sure you are, Son,’ Sanchez thought as he watched the blond soak up the rays of the sun and the scent of flowers in the air. The silence stretched between them as the two men fought with their own demons. It was Chris who finally broke the deathly quiet.

 

“Sarah loved roses,” Larabee whispered as he opened his eyes and looked at the breathtaking array of red, yellow, pink and white flowers. “That bush beside o...our house grew from a small piece from the bush her mother owned. She cultivated it in the house and kept it growing even after it nearly died. I...I can’t believe its all gone, Josiah.”

 

“Chris, I’m not going to tell you it’ll get better because I know you’ve heard that from everyone. You’re going to have a lot of feelings come over you when you least expect it and when you do, you need to meet them head on. You need to hold on to the memories you have and never let them fade away. If you find yourself feeling lost, just remember she’ll always be a part of you.”

 

“I’ll never forget her, Josiah...never forget the warmth of her touch,” Larabee said, fighting to control the emotions warring for dominance. Once more the duo grew quiet as the soft breeze caressed the rose brushes and a ghostly whisper of a child’s laughter met their ears. Chris turned to see where the sound came from and caught sight of a small boy and a woman sitting in the hospital playground. Chris swallowed the painful lump forming in his throat as tears filled his eyes. His body began to tremble with grief and pain as he watched and finally tore his eyes away from the warm, yet painful scene playing out a short distance away from him.

 

“Take me back, Josiah,” he said, fighting to keep his body under control.

 

Sanchez looked at his watch, surprised at Larabee’s request after only ten minutes sitting outside. He heard the laughter and turned to see the woman and child and understood why the blond did not want to stay. He nodded to the orderly who reached for the handles of the chair and turned the blond away from the gardens.

 

Chris kept his eyes closed during the trip back to his room. He could feel the tears forming under closed lids and refused to let them fall. The laughter remained with him, reminding him once more of how much he lost and he felt the world around him losing solidity in the wake of his heartache.

 

“Chris, we’re going to get you back in the bed,” Janina told him, and waited for him to look at her. The pain etched across the handsome face was not the physical variety, yet was no less real. She helped him stand and eased him back on his bed, draping the blankets over his body once more.

 

“Thanks,” the blond whispered, afraid if he said anything more the tears would fall and he’d drown in his own sorrow. Closing his eyes, he tried to ignore the pain, but was grateful when he felt the medication entering his body as it usually led to him falling asleep. That was something he wanted and craved, since it meant escaping real life for a while.

 

Half an hour later Buck and Nathan entered the room, frowning at the look on Sanchez’ face.

 

“Josiah, did something happen?” Wilmington asked.

 

“Nothing physical, Buck, but there was a woman with a child around Adam’s age in the play area. Chris saw them and...”

 

“Damn,” the rogue interrupted, knowing full well how he would’ve reacted in the same position.

 

“Yes, well he asked to come back inside and the nurse gave him something for pain. He fell asleep right away,” Sanchez explained.

 

“That’s gonna happen a lot,” Jackson said, knowing there was no way to keep Larabee from seeing other families and bringing up memories of Sarah and Adam.

 

“Yes, it will.” The older man agreed as he watched Wilmington rub at his arm. “What did Dr. Midland have to say about you, Buck?”

 

“She was pleased...”

 

“About the way his arm is healing,” Jackson interrupted and saw the chagrined look on Wilmington’s face. “But not about the way he’s neglecting his own health.”

 

“Damn, Nathan, you’re as bad as she is. Like I said I’m fine. I’m eating...”

 

“Not as much as you should be,” Jackson chided, folding his arms across his chest. “Dr. Midland threatened to have him admitted if he doesn’t start taking care of himself.”

 

“She’s just being over cautious...”

 

“Yeah, well, I wouldn’t be testing her if I were you,” Sanchez told him, standing and stretching, as he looked at the injured blond once more.

 

“Josiah, you need to go home and get some rest. We’ll stay with Chris until Ezra or JD get here,” Jackson offered.

 

“Sounds like a plan, brother. I’ll see you all later,” Sanchez told them, leaving the two men to watch over the sleeping blond. As he made his way out of the hospital a plan began to form in his mind. Chris Larabee may not have a home right now, but there was something he could do about giving him a piece of Sarah back. When he’d been to the house and collected his own small reminder, he’d seen something poking up through the blackened planks of the steps at the front of the house. A single pink rose, in full bloom, stretching through the devastation and searching for the sunlight it needed to survive. If the flower had survived he would dig the plant up and re-root it in a planter until Chris had a new place to call his own.

 

Driving along the road, Josiah felt empty inside, and he knew the feeling would be tenfold in Chris Larabee. His grief had long since been dulled by time, but it was still with him. Perhaps this would help the other man heal. At least he hoped so. Turning into the driveway, Sanchez smiled as the sun shone on the single flower, a sign that life would and could go on amidst the terrifying destruction surrounding it.

 

“Thank you, Lord,” he said, casting a prayer heavenward as he slid from the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opening her eyes was a bigger chore than any she’d undertaken in a long time, but the effort was worth it as she finally succeeded. She licked dry lips, wondering where she was, enjoying the sensation of warmth that surrounded her body. Questions raced through her mind as she looked around the small bedroom. Where was she? How had she gotten here? Why was there an IV running from the pole above the bed and into her arm? Was this a hospital, if so where was the equipment and the normal antiseptic smell that went with it. She heard movement at the door and shifted on the bed as a woman entered the room and moved closer to the bed.

 

“It’s nice to see you awake, Miss Maynard,” Jane Murdoch said, smiling at the pale young woman.

 

“W...what happened?” the DEA agent rasped as she lifted her left arm and rubbed at her throbbing temples.

 

“What do you remember?”

 

Maynard frowned as she tried to remember the events leading to her being in this bed. Flashes of disconnected scenes assaulted her mind and suddenly everything cleared as the handsome Texan’s face solidified under closed lids.

 

“Vin!” she cried as she sat up in the bed, moaning as the throbbing intensified.

 

“Easy, lie still,” Murdoch warned.

 

“W....where is he?”

 

“Sh, he’s in the room next to this one,” the older woman answered.

 

“I need to s...see him.”

 

“I know you do and if you eat a light lunch I’ll take you there myself.”

 

“Not hungry...”

 

“That’s okay, you’re not eating...light lunch means broth and juice,” Murdoch told her. “Now you stay where you are while I bring you a tray. Try getting out of the bed on your own and I can assure you it’ll be another full day before you’ll be taken to him. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Damn...hard bargain.”

 

“Yes, it is, but it’s the only one you’re going to get.”

 

Maynard watched her leave and closed her eyes once more. She felt exhausted and briefly wondered how long she’d been sleeping. Her body ached and her mouth was dry as again she tried to moisten them with her tongue. She remembered the last time she’d seen Vin Tanner and worried about his condition. Some things were clear, but others were not and she tried to remember why they were in a house and not in a hospital. The Texan needed a hospital and proper medical treatment. Was he getting that here? She looked towards the door as a man entered.

 

“Hello, Miss Maynard, my name is Gary Reardon. I’m a doctor working with the DEA in Rio.”

 

“Is Vin okay?” the agent asked tersely.

 

“He’s not doing very well at the moment, but rest assured we are doing everything we can to see that he has the best treatment possible.”

 

“His arm?”

 

“It was infected, but we think we’ve been able to clean it and there should be no complications from that. It’ll be very sore for a while and he’ll need physiotherapy once he goes home, but that won’t be for some time yet. His side took a good deal of damage and several dozen stitches to close, but again it should heal fine. His leg was nothing more than a scratch really. He has several broken ribs and is bordering on pneumonia.”

 

“Damn it...he needs a hospital.”

 

“I agree, but right now that’s out of the question. Faraday and the rest of her team have found out there’s a contract out on both of you and there are too many ways for a hit man to get at you in a hospital. No one knows where you are and that’s the way she wants it kept. Jane Murdoch will take care of anything you need and her husband is one hell of a physician. He’s in with Vin right now,” the doctor explained, reaching for her hand and taking her pulse. “Now how do you feel?”

 

“I’m okay...just feel tired.”

 

“That’s to be expected. You’ve been through quite an ordeal,” Reardon said, reaching for the BP cuff and wrapping it around her arm.

 

Jackie waited for him to finish what he was doing and watched as Jane Murdoch returned with a tray in her hands. The woman would not be considered beautiful, but there was a quality about her that bordered on exotic as she placed the tray on the table.

 

“Look, Miss...”

 

“Jackie,” the agent interrupted.

 

“Jackie, I want you to eat everything on your tray. Selena Faraday will be returning this evening and will probably want to take your statement,” Reardon explained.

 

“Yeah...I know the drill. So I eat...drink that stuff and I can see Vin?”

 

“Yes, but only for a few minutes. You still need to rest.”

 

“How long have we been here?” Maynard asked.

 

“Nearly sixteen hours.”

 

“Shit...I’ve been sleeping that long?”

 

“Actually you passed out at the hotel...that means it’s probably closer to eighteen hours,” Murdoch said standing to leave. “You needed it, Jackie, and you’ll probably need a lot more before you’re on your feet again. Jane will help you into Vin’s room when you’ve finished your meal. Ten minutes, Jane.”

 

“Sure, Gary,” Murdoch agreed, settling the tray on Maynard’s lap and adjusting the pillows behind her back.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome. I’ll come back in fifteen minutes and after you visit with Vin I’ll help you take a shower if you’re up to it,” Murdoch said and smiled at the pale agent before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jackie could not believe how quickly she grew tired as they made it the short distance to the room where Tanner was staying. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm her jangled nerves as Jane Murdoch held the IV pole. Reardon refused to remove it until he was sure she was out of danger and eating properly. A soft chair had been placed beside the bed and she sank onto it gratefully as her strength gave out.

 

“Jackie, I’ll be in the kitchen. If you need anything at all just call, okay?”

 

“I will...thanks,” Maynard assured her as she glanced at the man in the bed. She reached under the blanket for the injured man’s left hand wincing at how cool it felt. She lifted it to her lips and kissed the fingers gently as she looked at the equipment surrounding the injured tracker. Her worry eased a little as she realized the stuff was top of the line and knew the doctors were doing everything to make sure Tanner made it. Fighting back tears and exhaustion she spoke softly to her partner.

 

“Well, Tex, you look like shit, but you’re still the best looking Texan I’ve ever seen. We made it this far together and I don’t intend on losing you now...not like this, okay?” I’ve seen too many good men die because of bastards like Mendoza and I damn well don’t want to add your name to that list! I’m going to be here, Vin, and if there’s anything you need I’ll make sure you get it. You’re probably worried about your friend, and I’ll find out what I can about him too, but right now it’s you I’m worried about. Shit, when did I let myself care?”

 

“Jackie, are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine, Jane,” Maynard answered, swallowing the lump in her throat. She released Tanner’s hand and placed it back under the blanket.

 

“I brought you a cup of tea with a little honey,” the older woman said, placing the cup on the table beside the bed.

 

“Thank you...he feels so cold.”

 

“That’s the cooling blanket Gary and Rory placed over him. His fever keeps spiking and they want to get it down. He’s making small improvements...his BP is up a bit.”

 

“I guess that’s better than no improvement at all,” Maynard said, picking up the cup and sipping the hot tea. “This is good, thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome. Are you cold?”

 

“No, not really,” the agent told her, smiling as the other woman’s motherly instincts kicked in. A blanket was soon draped over her and again she said thanks before Murdoch left the room. Jackie turned her attention back to the Texan and felt a shiver of fear wash over her at the still, pale form.

 

“Don’t you go quitting on me, Tex. I’ve lost enough to that bastard already,” she thought as she leaned back in the chair and sipped at the sweet tea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days had come and gone since the incident in the garden and Bledsoe was reluctantly releasing him, but there were restrictions. He was to continue receiving IV antibiotics that would be administered by a home health care nurse and he was not allowed to go back to work. He was still refusing to speak with Susan James. He didn’t feel like talking to anyone and wanted to deal with his grief in his own way, and that wouldn’t happen until he dealt with Ella Gaines. Right now he was dealing with an irate, formidable woman who had her hands on her hips and glared at him as he sat in the chair.

 

Chris shook his head as he looked at the woman standing beside the bed and knew this was what true grit was. Nettie Wells was not going to take no for an answer, and right now she was a lot stronger than he was. She insisted that he stay at her home, under her care, yet he could not face being a burden to her.

 

“Nettie...”

 

“Chris, unless the next words out of your mouth are ‘thank you, Nettie, I’d be glad to stay at your place’ I don’t want to hear it! I’m not taking no for an answer and that’s final!”

 

“Nettie...” Larabee couldn’t help smiling as she stood before him, her stance reminding him of Sarah when she was upset with him.

 

“That’s not what I want to hear!”

 

“Thank you, Nettie, I’d be glad to stay at your place,” the blond acquiesced and smiled as she hugged him close.

 

“Can we come in now?” Dunne asked from the door.

 

“Yes, JD, you boys can come in. Chris and I have come to an understanding!”

 

“So, you’ll be staying with Nettie?” Jackson asked.

 

“Yeah...looks like I have no choice. Is Dr. Midland out there?”

 

“She said to tell you she’ll be right in with your discharge papers. Did Dr. Bledsoe go over everything you need to do?” Jackson asked.

 

“He came by earlier and gave me verbal instructions...Midland is supposed to have everything written out for me. Where are my clothes?” he asked and frowned as he realized he had nothing except the clothing he’d worn to the funeral, and after the run in with Hank Connolly even that wasn’t of much use. The medical staff had cut it from his body when he was brought back in.

 

“Right here, Chris,” Wilmington said, stepping up to the bed and smiling thinly at his long time friend. In his hand was a wrapped package and Chris met the sorrowful blue eyes.

 

“Thanks, Buck,” Larabee said, knowing this man felt the grief right to his very core. Taking a deep breath, he ignored the pain of his injured ribs and embraced his friend, fighting the tears as Wilmington returned the gesture. They broke apart quickly and Chris tried to regain control of his own emotions.

 

“Anytime, Chris. You need anything...I’m there...don’t ever forget that.”

 

“I won’t, Buck,” Larabee said as Midland entered the room.

 

“All right, Chris, I see you’re ready to go. Who are you staying with?” the physician asked.

 

“He’ll be staying at my place,” Wells declared and knew she’d have all the help she needed to make sure her nephew in law did everything he was supposed to do.

 

“Very good. Okay, Chris I know Dr. Bledsoe went over everything with you, but I’ve written everything out and I also have a prescription you need to get filled...”

 

“I’ll take care of that, Doc,” Jackson said, reaching for the prescription paper.

 

“Get it filled right away, Nathan. Chris, it’s a pain reliever and I want you to take them according to Dr. Bledsoe’s orders. Now, we’ve made arrangements with the home care to have a nurse visit you at Mrs. Wells’ place three times a day. She’ll give you the antibiotics and also check the dressing on the burns.”

 

“Thanks, Doc,” Larabee told her.

 

“Chris, it’s important that you keep those burns clean and do everything the nurse tells you. Dr. Bledsoe is very pleased with how well they’re healing and we don’t want to see you have any setbacks. Understood?”

 

“Yes,” the blond answered.

 

“Good. Nathan, here are his discharge papers and follow up instructions. Chris I want to see you in my office in one week. Your appointment is already booked for next Friday at ten AM.”

 

“I’ll make sure he’s there, Dr. Midland,” Nettie said and smiled at the chagrined look on the injured man’s face.

 

“Very well, Chris rest, eat, and take it easy. When you’re ready to talk Susan James has an open appointment for you.”

 

“She can cancel it!” Larabee spat.

 

“Easy, Chris, she only wants to help,” Sanchez soothed.

 

“I don’t need her help! I don’t need to talk to anyone! I can deal with this on my own!”

 

“Chris, we both know that’s not true,” Nettie told him as he stood up. “We all need people to help us especially at a time like this. Susan James is just giving you the option if and when you feel like talking to her. Now why don’t I take everyone out of the room and let you get dressed?”

 

Larabee nodded and took a deep breath as he sat on the edge of the bed. He watched as the others left, leaving only Sanchez and Jackson standing in the room with him.

 

“Are you ready to get dressed?” Sanchez asked.

 

“Hell yeah,” the blond answered and accepted the help of the two men. The clothes Wilmington supplied were soft and comfortable, a dark green tracksuit with short sleeves and a v-neck. It was a size too big and easily accommodated the bulking dressings covering the burns. A soft pair of moccasins completed the outfit and Larabee slid off the edge of the bed.

 

“You look better,” Sanchez said.

 

“Anyone looks better once they get rid of those hospital gowns,” Larabee told him, smiling as the two men watched him.

 

“I’ll let the orderly know you’re ready for your ride,” Jackson said.

 

“I can...”

 

“Hospital policy, remember?” the medic asked as he hurried out the door. It wasn’t long before Chris found himself seated next to Nettie Wells in The Firm’s club van. He knew Sarah’s aunt would work overtime to make him comfortable, but the little house held so many memories of Sarah that he wasn’t sure he could handle being there. When she spoke he wondered if she’d been reading his mind.

 

“We’ll deal with the memories together, Chris, and if there’s anything we can’t deal with we’ll put it away until that time comes. You’re not alone and never will be.”

 

“Thanks, Nettie,” he said, reaching out and covering her hand with his own as Sanchez pulled out of the driveway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackie sat next to the bed housing the still unconscious body of Vin Tanner. His temperature was down and the cooling blanket had been removed, but there was still no sign of the Texan waking up. She reached for the strong hot coffee on the table, ignoring the untouched plate of food beside it as she sipped the drink. Her appetite was never good, and was even worse when she was upset or anxious. Right now she was both as she replaced the coffee and reached her hand out to touch Tanner’s right cheek. He still felt warm, but not the burning heat she remembered from the clearing at the hotel.

 

“Tex, we’re going to have a talk when you wake up. I’m not one for talking about how I feel, but right now I feel like I’m going to fall apart. I’m not gonna say I love you, but I do know I feel something a whole lot stronger than friendship right now. I hate waiting and have never been a patient woman...but this has gone on long enough. It’s about damn time you opened those blue eyes and showed me you’re okay. Come on, Vin, we’ve been through too much together to see you lose it all now. Selena Faraday...she’s the new DEA director down here, came out to see me yesterday...no the day before. Hell I don’t know...don’t even know what day it is or if I’m coming or going anymore. All I know is that if you give up then Mendoza wins again and that’s something I’m not ready to see. It looks like the doctors are coming back in and that means I’ll be kicked out again while they check you out. But I won’t go far, Tex, because I’m going to keep talking to you until you open those eyes and tell me to shut up,” Maynard vowed and stood up as the two men entered the room. She leaned over the bed and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead before hurrying from the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Did you find out anything?” Ella asked as Royal joined her beside the pool.

 

“He’s out of the hospital...”

 

“Yes!” Gaines said excitedly as she wrapped her arms around the older man. “Where is he staying and when can we pick him up?”

 

“We don’t know where he’s staying, but I had Sanchez followed. My men will contact me as soon as he reaches his destination.”

 

“I can’t wait until I’m with him again, Guy. How much longer?”

 

“Robert is putting the final touches on the cell...”

 

“I don’t want it called a cell. I want it called our bedroom,” Ella pouted.

 

“Bedroom. He needs a couple of more days before everything is prepared. You do realize that until Larabee accepts your love we’ll have to keep him manacled?”

 

“I know...but it won’t be for long. As soon as Chris admits he loves me as much as I love him then we’ll be leaving Billings and starting our new life together.”

 

“You’ll still have room in your life for your old friends though, won’t you Ella?”

 

“Of course, Guy. How could I forget about you, and Robert, and Jack. You’re giving me everything I’ve ever dreamed of and I’ll be forever indebted to all of you. Would you like a drink?”

 

“There’s something I’d rather have more than a drink, Ella,” Royal told her and smiled as she reached for his hand and led him towards the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

He knew where they were now and it was only a matter of time before he taught Ella Gaines a lesson she would not soon forget. The warehouse would be the perfect place and he watched as Averil and Spikes continued to supervise the remodelling of the single room. He’d watched the men, searching for anything suspicious and had easily found out who owned the building he was hiding in. It wouldn’t take much to bring it down around the woman and her friends, but first he wanted to observe Ella Gaines and her lovers. He wanted to make her sorry she’d ever crossed him, but he would not kill her, after all, she did pay him.

 

“Powderman has got a plan, doo-da. Ella Gaines receives a reprimand,  oh-de-doo-da-day.” The words were whispered and unheard by the men moving about below him. Revenge would be his...it was only a matter of time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chris watched the street as Sanchez drove towards the Wells’ home and was glad when they finally turned into the yard. He’d asked where Ezra was, and had been told the gambler was meeting with his tailor. The blond thought nothing of it, but frowned when he saw the conman’s car parked in the front yard. Unconsciously he rubbed at his chest unaware of the concerned glances turned his way.

 

“Chris, are you okay?”

 

Larabee turned and smiled weakly at the woman sitting beside him. He knew she was not just asking about his physical injuries, but the emotional scars as well. The last time he’d been to the Wells’ house, Sarah and Adam had been with him. He nodded reassuringly, hoping to ease the worry on his friend’s faces as the car pulled to a stop in front of the house. Jackson opened the front door and moved to open the side panel, before Larabee had a chance to move.

 

“Alright, Chris, lets get you inside,” the medic in training said and stood back to let his friend climb out. He stood close in case he was needed, but Larabee tentatively exited the van and leaned wearily against the passenger side as the others joined them on the ground.

 

Chris pushed away from the vehicle and smiled inwardly as his friends seemed to form a protective circle around him as they headed towards the house. He walked slowly inside and trembled as the familiar furnishings brought home the fact that his own home was gone, destroyed along with his heart and soul. Weakened by pain and loss he let his anger take hold and cried out as he spotted the picture hanging just inside the living room.

 

“God! WHY? Why did you take them!” he screamed, painfully aware of the others watching him.

 

“Chris...”

 

“No, Buck! Don’t say it! I’m fucking tired of hearing how God had his reasons! How could he let an innocent child and his mother burn to death?” How could he take my baby...my baby! God I’ll never see her! Never hear her laughter or see what she looked like! Never hold any of them in my fucking arms again!”

 

“Chris,” Nettie said, moving towards her nephew in law and taking his hands in her own. “Listen to me, Son. I know you miss them...”

 

“I do, Nettie,” the blond cried, tears evident in his pain glazed green eyes. “I...I miss them so much...it’s not fair...we...we were gonna have a ba...baby. Adam’s birthday wish...we promised him a br...brother or sister and now it’s all gone! God, Buck...you were there w...when I promised to take care of her...keep them safe...love them...but I failed...I didn’t do what I told her I would!” Larabee said, his body trembling with the force of his sobs as the older woman clung to him.

 

Nettie looked up to see Wilmington reach for his friend and she moved away as he took her place. He held his long time friend, ignoring the throbbing pain in his shoulder as he supported the grief stricken man towards the spare bedroom. He nodded to Ezra Standish and Casey Wells as he passed them and entered the moderately furnished bedroom. Buck knew Larabee was just about out on his feet, but he could also tell the man was in serious physical and mental pain.

 

“Come on, Pard, let’s get you into bed...”

 

“I l...lost them, Buck...I lost them...”

 

“I know, Chris, but Sarah wouldn’t want you beating yourself up over this. What happened was not your fault and she knows that!” He eased Larabee down on the bed and sat beside him, waiting for his friend to speak again.

 

“I can’t believe they’re gone, Buck...can’t face waking up e...every day knowing they’re not there...can’t face the years of lo...loneliness.”

 

“Chris, don’t talk like that...you’re scaring me, Pard,” Wilmington said, truly afraid of his friend’s words. Pulling his friends head down on his shoulder as more sobs left the trembling body, Buck Wilmington was scared of what Larabee might do. He looked up as Jackson entered, a glass of water in one hand and several pills in the other. Their eyes met and the gentle rogue knew the medic in training overheard the tail end of the conversation. A silent vow passed between them and they knew they’d do whatever was necessary to help Larabee face his loss and hopefully overcome it.

 

“Chris...”

 

“Hmm,” the blond mumbled tired, his mind and body drained of strength.

 

“Nathan’s got your meds and then we’ll get you in bed, okay?”

 

“Okay...thanks, Buck. Always here for me,” Larabee whispered as his friend supported him.

 

“Here, Chris,” Jackson said, placing the small paper cup in Larabee’s hand.

 

Chris looked at the pills in the cup and recognized the pain meds. He shifted his body, painfully aware of Jackson and Wilmington watching him. He tipped the cup to his lips and accepted the glass of water and chased the pills down with it. He sat there, his body and mind numbed with grief as he tried to understand why his life had been turned upside down and twisted inside out.

 

“Chris, lets get you out of those clothes and make you comfortable,” Jackson suggested and watched as trembling fingers reached up to take off the shirt. The soft moan warned him that Larabee needed help and without a word he watched as Wilmington stood up and eased the shirt from the lean body. He knew Larabee had lost weight, and hoped they could get him eating properly before things grew worse.

 

Buck reached for the soft, mint green, pajama top lying across the bed and made a mental note to thank the conman. He knew there was more clothing in the closet and dresser drawers, and every article was paid for by Ezra Standish.

 

“W...where did this c...come from?” Larabee asked tiredly, his fingers clutching at the material.

 

“Never mind that for now, Chris,” Wilmington told him. “Think you can stand up for a minute?”

 

“Think so,” Larabee answered and stood on shaky legs as the ladies’ man eased the pants down over his hips. It didn’t take long for the two men to get him into the pajama bottoms and pull back the blankets. Chris felt the exhaustion and pain meds pulling him towards sleep as Wilmington pulled the blankets up over him. His eyes closed, snapping open again as he looked frantically around the room.

 

“What’s wrong, Chris?” Jackson asked worriedly.

 

“W...where are they?”

 

“What...”

 

“Adam’s things! Did she...did she take them?” Larabee asked, eyes wide and searching as he tried to get up.

 

“Easy, Pard, nobody took them. They’re probably in the van. Just lie still and I’ll get them, okay?”

 

Larabee nodded and lay back against the pillows as Wilmington left the room. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he needed Adam’s belongings with him, needed to hold onto something tangible to get through the pain strangling his heart. He closed his eyes picturing the last time he’d seen his wife and son. They’d waved goodbye, Sarah’s hand resting on her stomach as if she could feel the new life growing inside her. He had no idea how much time passed, but opened his eyes when he heard footsteps hurrying into the room.

 

“Here they are, Chris,” Wilmington said, placing the horse on the pillow beside Larabee’s sweat soaked head, and tucking the small blanket around him as the green eyes met his. He saw the gratitude in the sad green eyes and instinctively brushed at the blond hair. “You go ahead and sleep, Chris, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

“O...okay...thanks, Buck. C...call Travis and ask if h...he’s h...heard any...thing new on V...Vin. Need...need him home.”

 

“I know, ol’ son, we all do,” the ladies man said, regret and sorrow evident in his words. At some point in time Vin Tanner had taken his place as Larabee’s right hand man. As long as the Texan did nothing to hurt the blond, Wilmington would take a back seat for now. Should the Tracker hurt Larabee, physically or mentally, he would find one angry foe in Buck Wilmington. He pulled the comfortable armchair closer to the bed and sank down into the unfamiliar softness. Sitting there, he took a deep breath and watched as Larabee’s eyes closed and his breathing evened out. So engrossed in watching over the injured man, Buck didn’t notice Nathan leave, or hear him return with a tray.

 

“Buck, JD and Casey made lunch...”

 

“I’m not hungry right now, Nathan,” Wilmington said, his gut churning as he thought of the suffering caused by Ella Gaines.

 

“Try and eat something...he’ll need you strong.”

 

“Did you hear what he said Nathan?”

 

“I heard him, Buck.”

 

“Do you think he meant what it sounded like?” the ladies man asked worriedly.

 

“There may be some truth in what he said, Buck. Grief has a way of eating at a man and I think it’s important we convince him to talk to Susan James. We’re going to have to watch him and make sure it was only sorrow talking...he’s a strong man, but I‘ve seen strong men brought to their knees over less than this.”

 

“I don’t think we have to worry about him doing anything like that yet.”

 

“What makes you so sure?”

 

“I’ve seen that look in Chris’ eyes before. I know how to read it and right now Chris is a man with a mission. He’s not gonna stop until he finds and deals with the murderer. We need to make damn sure he’s not alone when he starts the hunt.”

 

“You think he’ll go after Ella Gaines alone?” Jackson asked as he passed the mustahced man a plate with a roast beef sandwich.

 

“Wouldn’t you if you this happened to you? I know I would be out there as soon as I could and I’d make damn sure she paid the ultimate price.”

 

“Yeah,” the medic in training whispered as he looked at the sleeping blond. “Yeah, I guess I would.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ella languished in the water, her arms stretching out as she swam the length of the pool. She’d made love with Guy Royal, but it did nothing to satisfy her, leaving her empty and frustrated when the man stood up and left the room. She knew the problem was not her lovers, but her own body’s need for the one man who could bring her complete and wild abandonment. A lover who, with just a touch...or a look could send shivers of desire down her spine. None of these men could ever do that for her, oh they could bring her to climax, but again it was nothing like the wild rides she had with Bareback Larabee. She smiled as again she remembered the time on horseback...just the two of them...rain...an umbrella...naked...and in love.

 

‘Oh, Chris, I never should have let you go. I should have hung on to you and proved how much I love you. So many years wasted, but soon we’ll be in each others’ arms once more and I’ll be able to show you we were meant to be together,’ she thought as she continued to swim the lengths of the pool. She heard someone calling and lifted her head to look at the older man.

 

“Ella, my men just called in. I know where Larabee is staying?” Royal told her.

 

“Where?” she asked, swimming to the side of the pool and leaning on the ledge. 

 

“The sign on the mailbox says Wells. I checked the net file we have on Sarah Larabee and the woman is her aunt.”

 

“Now we just need to wait until they let down on their guard a little more and then we get Chris to come to us,” Ella said, smiling as an idea began to form. 

 

“What do you have in mind, Ella?”

 

“I think I’ll call Chris and invite him to a private party. Tell him I know who killed Sarah and Adam.”

 

“You wouldn’t?”

 

“Why not. I mean if Chris thinks I’m trying to help him he’ll love me even more. This way he gets Powderman and makes it look like he really cared about that bitch and her whelp. His friends will know how much we really love each other and leave us alone!”

 

“Ella, honey, listen to me. Powderman is not someone you want to cross. Hell, we don’t even know who he is and somehow I don’t think he’s a forgiving man. I think he’s going to make us all pay for delaying his payment.”

 

“Don’t remind me of that,” Ella spat as she climbed out of the pool, water dripping from her nude body. “I’m still angry that you, Jack, and Robert were so insistent on me paying him when he fucked up the job he was hired for.”

 

“Be glad we did, Ella, I’ve heard stories about other clients who refused to pay. Oh, he never killed any of them, but I know one man who’s missing several fingers on his right hand, as a result of a precision explosive in a gift from Powderman. Another man will never see out of his right eye. I could go on and on, but I think you get the point. Don’t do anything to antagonize this man any further or we all could end up on the losing end of a bomb.”

 

“I’ll do as you ask for now, Guy, but if he fucks with me he’ll find an explosive he’s never heard of,” Ella said as the older man reached for her. She pushed his hands away and walked towards the door to the house. “Don’t touch me right now...I’m not in the mood.”

 

Royal watched the raven-haired beauty as she headed towards the house. What was it about her that set his loins on fire and kept him enthralled with her body? He’d never married, not after meeting Ella Gaines. Something about the bewitching seductress made the other lovers he’d taken pale in comparison and left him with a stale taste in his mouth. He knew, no matter what she asked of him, he would do it, willingly and accept whatever she threw his way. Sighing heavily he reached for the whiskey decanter and pour himself a hefty shot. Downing the fiery liquid, he gasped and smacked his lips before placing the glass back on the table in frustration.

 

“You’re a fucking fool, Larabee!” he spat as he thought of the blond haired man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin could hear unfamiliar voices and wondered why they sounded so worried and tired. His mind was trapped in a thick layer of fog that refused to lift. A heavy weight bore down on his chest, making every breath a struggle. Cool mist entered his mouth and nose through something that covered the lower half of his face, yet he couldn’t remember what it was. He tried hard to reach the surface, stumbling through thick layers of fog, but each time the greyness began to brighten he slipped back into the deeper reaches of unconsciousness, where pain didn’t reach.

 

“Jesus, Vin, you’re scaring me,” Maynard said, running her fingers through her still damp hair. Jane Murdoch had finally convinced her to leave the injured man’s side and take a shower. She knew she smelled ripe, but was terrified of what she’d find if she left the Texan. Now she was sitting beside his bed once more, angry and frustrated by the lack of response from the patient. Several times she was sure he was coming round, only to watch as he drifted away once more. She knew Reardon and Murdoch were getting worried about the head injury and fever, but she also knew her lover would not, could not die. She needed him to pull through so that their frantic flight through the jungle would not be for nothing. Sighing heavily, Jackie did something she hadn’t done since before her brother was murdered, Jackie Maynard wept and prayed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nettie finished peeling the apples for the pies and opened the oven door. She pulled the golden brown shells out and placed them on the counter. The pies were a favorite of her nephew and she wanted to make sure there was something that might entice him to eat. His appetite was almost nil and she could tell he’d lost more weight than was healthy for a man his height. She completed the pies, adding a touch of brown sugar, cinnamon, and a pinch of cloves. She topped the pie with strips of pastry before placing them back in the oven.

 

“Aunt Nettie, are you okay?” Casey asked, knowing her aunt always baked when she was troubled.

 

“I’m fine, Child. I just wanted to get these pies in the oven. Where is everyone?”

 

“Josiah and JD left half an hour ago. Ezra and Nathan are out back and Buck is still in with Chris,” the younger woman explained as she began to clean up the kitchen.

 

“I can do it, Casey.”

  
”I know you can, but you made the pies, so I’ll clean up. Why don’t you try and get some rest?”

 

“I need to get dinner started.”

 

“No, Josiah and JD are picking something up at Delvechio’s. I told them to make it something light.”

 

“They didn’t have...have to...”

 

Casey moved to her aunt as the woman began to cry, soft sobs that left her trembling and pale. She steered her towards one of the kitchen chairs beside the drop leaf table and made her sit down. She watched as Nettie lifted her apron and wiped at her eyes, leaving thin trials of flower on both cheeks. She pulled her close, her own tears falling as he aunt released the grief she’d kept bottled up since Sarah and Adam died.

 

“It’s not fair, Casey... they did...didn’t deserve this...Sarah and Adam...and the baby all gone...” she sniffed, the words coming in hiccuping groups as she cried against her niece’s shoulder.

 

“I know, Aunt Nettie,” Casey soothed, fighting to be strong for them both.

 

“That sweet little boy...so innocent...so fu...full of life...I hear his laughter e...everytime I go into the back yard. I see his smiling face...it isn’t right that he’s gone...that he’ll never know the joys of a full life.” She continued to cry, letting her niece hold her as some of the pain was washed away with the tears, but nothing would ever take it all away. She pulled back from the younger woman and smiled thinly as she wiped the evidence of moisture from her face.

 

“Are you okay now?”

 

“No, Honey, I don’t think I’ll ever be okay again, but we all need to be strong.” She placed her hand against Casey’s cheek and turned towards the living room and the hallway beyond. “That man sleeping back there needs us all to be strong for him. He’s going through hell right now and it’s only going to get worse before it gets better. I remember when Bill died...I thought my whole world would fall apart, but it didn’t...I got through it with Sheila’s help. It took a long time before I could even walk into our room and look at his things, but I did it and being able to pack them away was like putting a lid on our lives. It didn’t mean I’d forget everything we had together, but at least I knew I had some of his things to hang on to. Everything Chris had was destroyed in that explosion and I don’t know if anything will help him live with that.”

 

Casey continued to kneel before her and looked up into the face, aged beyond her years with grief. She knew how hard this was on the older woman and wanted to ease some of the pain and lighten the woman’s load. “Aunt Nettie, we have a lot of things here that Chris could have. I mean we have that album of their wedding and Adam’s birth. We have home videos and scrap books...we have some of Adam’s toys lying around. We could gather it all together and put them in storage until Chris is ready to see them.”

 

“Oh, Honey, that’s a wonderful idea,” Nettie said, standing and walking to the oven to make sure the temperature was right. She’d been thinking about the same idea, but having her niece voice her thoughts made her realize it was something she needed to do. Not only for her peace of mind, but for the sake of the man in her spare bedroom.

 

“I’ll watch them for you, Aunt Nettie,” Casey said.

 

“Thank you, Casey. They should be fine for another half hour. I’m going to check on Chris and then I’m going to lie down for a while. You wake me when the others get back,” Nettie said as she left the kitchen and made her way towards the spare bedroom. She opened the door and smiled at the sight before her. Chris was lying on his right side facing her, his eyes were closed and the blanket was clutched in his fingers. Buck sat in the chair, his boots beside him, feet on the bed, arms folded across his chest, head back and eyes closed. She knew he was asleep and reached for the green and white checked afghan lying at the foot of the bed. Without a word she covered the gentle rogue and smiled as he muttered something before settling back to sleep. She moved to the bed and sat on the edge, careful not to disturb Chris as she studied the pale face. Adam was a handsome boy, and he’d looked so much like his father. The same soft blond hair, green eyes and she knew he would always remind her of her great nephew. Without a word she leaned down and kissed his forehead before standing and hurrying from the room as a steady flow of tears ran from her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rory Murdoch stood in the doorway and watched as the younger physician tended the wounds to Tanner’s body. With each passing day his admiration for Gary Reardon increased and he knew the Texan was in good hands. Several times he had to leave the house to tend to his other patients, but at least he didn’t have to worry about not being here if something happened.

 

“How is he doing?” the older man asked, moving towards the opposite side of the bed.

 

“His readings are better and his temperature is down. I just wish he’d wake up.”

 

“He will, Gary, it’s just a matter of time.”

 

“Yes, I know, but when he does wake up what are we going to find?”

 

“You mean brain damage wise?”

 

“Exactly. He’s been through the ringer and when he does wake up he’s going to have a hard time moving around. Between the injuries, dehydration, and fever he’s weaker than a day old calf.”

 

“I haven’t heard that expression since I left Houston.”

 

“You’re from Texas?” Reardon asked in disbelief.

 

“No, just lived there for a year or so,” Murdoch answered, as he helped Reardon with the bandage covering the wound to Tanner’s shoulder.

 

“Well, this looks a little better,” the younger man observed.

 

“It certainly does...you done a damn good job of cleaning it.”

 

“Don’t give me all the credit, Rory. If it wasn’t for you I’d probably still be working no him. Have you ever seen so damn many cuts and bruises?”

 

“Yes, but they were on a dead man and Tanner’s far from dead. What else have you got to do?” Murdoch asked as they covered the wound with a sterile dressing.

 

“This is the last one. How was your patient?”

 

“She’ll be fine, but she won’t be carrying anything heavy for a while.”

 

“Good. Okay, that’s it,” Reardon said, stretching and smiling as his back cracked.

 

“What say I buy you a cup of Jane’s coffee?”

 

“Sounds like a plan, Rory. Is Jackie still with Selena?”

 

“Yes, they are on the back patio, Maynard doesn’t seem too pleased.”

 

“Can you blame her? I hate being grilled at the best of times and I warned Selena that if I think Jackie’s had enough I’ll put a stop to it.”

 

“Has she slept any?”

 

“No, but she will,” Reardon assured him, smiling innocently at the other man.

 

“Gary, I do believe you’re a man after my own heart. So, when are you going to slip her the sleeping pill?”

 

“As soon as she’s finished with Selena.”

 

“She’ll be pissed.”

 

“Probably, but it’s for her own good...and ours as well. She’s wiped and we don’t need another patient on our hands again.”

 

“Very, true, come on, let’s go get that coffee and see if Jane’s made any of her special macadamia nut cookies.”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Reardon said, checking his patient once more before leaving the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackie did not want to be doing this now. Her body ached and she found it hard to focus on the questions Faraday was sending her way. She wanted nothing more than to go back into Tanner’s room and sit with him until he opened his eyes, but that was not to be. Again and again the questions were thrown out until she answered in an angry tone that left no doubt about her state of mind.

 

“Look, Jackie, I know you’re tired, but we need to know exactly what happened. Mendoza’s associates are up in arms about his death and we need to be able to piece together how you and Vin came across the compound and what facilitated you guys moving in without backup,” Faraday explained for what felt like the thousandth time.

 

“I’ve told you over and over what happened, Selena! I didn’t trust that sonofabitch Barker and I wasn’t about to ask him for anything once Vin verified it was Mendoza at the compound. Then Vin contacted his friend in Billings...”

 

“What friend?” Murray asked again.

 

“Chris Larabee! Jesus, I’ve answered these fucking questions over and over! Larabee confirmed my suspicions about Barker and we knew we had to keep him out of it. There was no one here we could trust and neither Vin nor I were ready to let Mendoza escape. Larabee was going to get in contact with the DEA in Billings and see what he could do from that end.”

 

“So why didn’t you wait until he got back to you?” Selena asked.

 

“Because we lost the phones. Jesus, look, we’ve been through all this. We found the compound, lost the phones and when we went in to check the place out and see if we could get Mendoza, Vin was captured. I escaped into the jungle and managed to evade capture until I came across one of Mendoza’s men driving a jeep. I managed to knock him out and tie him up...for all I know he’s still out there...”

 

“Actually, no, I believe we found him...but you didn’t mention anything about slitting his throat,” Murray told her.

 

Maynard’s head came up and she glared angrily at the man leaning against the table. “I didn’t slit his throat!”

 

“Then how do you explain it?”

 

“Maybe Mendoza was angry at him for being caught or maybe one of the other drug lords decided to make an example of him. I don’t know and I don’t give a fuck! I did what needed to be done, but that bastard was alive when I left him!”

 

“I believe you, Jackie,” Faraday told her, turning an irate gaze on her husband before returning her attention to the matter at hand. “What happened after you took the jeep?”

 

“I drove back towards the compound and hid until I thought I could get to the compound without being spotted. I made it there and the rain seemed to make Mendoza’s soldiers careless because even the guards had taken cover from the storm. I searched the area and found Tanner in the ground...a hole...and it was filling with water. I got the gate opened and Vin managed to climb out, but he’d been beaten pretty badly and his arm was nearly useless.” She rubbed her arms, feeling a chill in spite of the warmth of the day. She looked at Faraday as the woman handed her a cup of coffee. “Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome,” the older woman told her.

 

Taking a deep breath, Jackie continued with her story once more. “I wanted to leave, but Vin was insistent about getting Mendoza and taking him with us. We used the storm as cover and went into his house and found him sleeping. It didn’t take much to tie him up, take a few supplies and leave.”

 

“But how was the compound destroyed?” Murray asked, arms folded across his chest as he watched the young woman carefully. He could see the lines of strain and exhaustion on her face, but knew this needed to be done before they could move on.

 

“We planted explosives.” She smiled at the two people. “From Mendoza’s own weapons’ cache and frankly that’s how we escaped. We made it to the jeep and got the hell out of there, but there wasn’t much gas and we didn’t get that far. By the time we stopped Vin was really hurting, but that man doesn’t know when to quit. We were able to find a place to hold up for the night...stayed there a couple of days because we were both exhausted. Once Vin was ready we started walking...don’t know for how long...don’t remember half the shit we ran into, but we made it to the river and were stopped for the night when he heard something. Someone shot at us and Vin lived up to his sharpshooter reputation. He made two shots I didn’t think anyone could make. I told him to stay with Mendoza while I checked out the area across the river in case there were others. While I was gone Mendoza escaped and by the time I got there him and Vin were fighting with a knife.”

 

“How do you know Tanner didn’t cut him loose and then try to kill him to make it look good? Maybe Tanner was part of Mendoza’s cartel?”

 

Jackie rounded on the big man, eyes flashing daggers of ice as her anger grew. “Don’t you fucking say that about him! You weren’t there and you didn’t see how hard he fought to get Mendoza away from the compound! If he was part of the cartel then he damn well did a hell of an acting job, but believe me no one and I mean no one is that good of an actor. Vin Tanner did what he had to do to complete our mission and you damn well better shut up before you regret every word you...”

 

“Easy, Jackie, Joe was just trying to go over every possibility. He’s doing his job.”

 

“Well he’s doing a piss poor job of it! I thought we were all on the same side!”

 

“We are,” Murray said, letting the tension ease from his body as he moved towards the exhausted woman. “I’m sorry, we just needed to make sure that everything was on the up and up. This is a foreign country and we’re here at the request of their government to help get rid of the drug cartels. They’ve got just as much stake in this as we do, and I’d hate to see you and Tanner stuck here because of red tape. The faster it’s cleared up, the faster we can get you two back home where you belong.”

 

“Hell of a...”

 

“Jackie,” Faraday interrupted, smiling as she looked into the woman’s red-rimmed eyes. “That’s all for now and I’m hopeful we won’t have to go over it again. I’ve taped our conversation and will make sure it gets to the right people. Why don’t you go back in with Tanner and if we need anything else we’ll come get you.”

 

“Okay...he’s...he’s going to be alright you know...Vin’s a fighter.”

 

“I know...you both are,” Faraday said, watching as the woman stood and walked shakily towards the door.

 

“That’s one brave lady!”

 

“Yes, Joe, she is and she’s been through hell the last few months. I’d hate to see what would happen if Tanner doesn’t make it.”

 

“Well, according to her he’s a fighter and you know I don’t think she’ll let him go without a fight.”

 

“I hope so. Come on, it’s time we cleared the air with the government and came up with a plan to get them stateside.” With that the duo walked through the house, telling Murdoch and Reardon to call if they needed anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maynard moved quickly inside and spotted the cell phone on the oak coffee table. She knew Travis’ phone number was keyed in and quickly hit the proper button, waiting for the call to go through as she listened to it ring on the other end, surprised when it was picked up by Travis himself.

 

“Travis!”

 

“It’s Maynard.”

 

“Hello, Jackie, how are you?”

 

“I’m okay. Just got through talking to Faraday. She’s working on getting us home once Vin is able to travel.”

 

“Good, we’re also working on it from this end. Once we know what’s happening we’ll send the agency’s private jet to pick you up.”

 

“Private jet,” she smiled at the thought. “Going home in style.”

 

“Yes, well, I certainly hope so. How is Vin? Any change?”

 

“The docs keep saying his numbers are better, but he still hasn’t regained consciousness. They’re doing all they can for him.”

 

“I know...both Reardon and Murdoch have excellent reputations and credentials.”

 

“I sure as hell hope so. How’s Larabee?”

 

“He’s out of the hospital and staying at a friend’s place.”

 

“So he’s okay? I want to be able to tell Vin when he does wake up.”

 

“Just tell Vin he’s doing okay.”

 

“That doesn’t sound good. He’ll want to know more.”

 

“Yes, I know, but for right now tell him Chris is doing better. Okay?”

 

“All right, but if he wants more answers I’ll be calling you,” she warned.

 

“I understand, and thank you for calling me with the update, Jackie.”

 

“You’re welcome, I just wish I had better news for you.”

 

“So do I, but at least it wasn’t worse.”

 

“True, look I have to go. I’m going to sit with him for a while.”

 

“You sound like you should get some rest.”

 

“That’s what they keep telling me, but I’m okay right now. I’ll call you later if anything changes.”

 

“Thank you, Jackie.”

 

Jackie took a deep breath, turned off the phone and entered Tanner’s room once more. Nothing had changed, the monitors still clicked and beeped, the IV’s flowed into his arms, the heavily bruised chest rose and fell, a welcome sign that the man was still with them. She moved forward once more and sat in the chair, leaning her head back and closing her eyes as a wave of exhaustion washed over her. Without a word she reached for the tracker’s hand and placed a kiss on top, before running her fingers along the strong jaw, a ritual she performed every time she entered the room.

 

“You’re doing this on purpose aren’t you Tex? This whole sleeping thing needs to be revisited because I’m not facing those two piranhas on my own again. I know they were just doing their job, but grilling a person until they’re char broiled is a little much. I feel like I’ve been scorched...but that’s okay, because at least it over now. I called that guy Travis and updated him on your condition. He told me your friends are chomping at the bit to come down here, but right now with everything going on they can’t because of the uproar over Mendoza’s death.” She rubbed at her eyes and blinked rapidly in an effort to ease the burning sensation.

 

“He told me about your friend Larabee. He got out of the hospital today, or is it yesterday. Hell I’m still screwed up in my timing. I asked Travis what happened and he said he couldn’t go into details right now, but that you were needed home as soon as possible. Hell it doesn’t look like you’ll be ready to travel anytime soon.” She continued to talk, but closed her eyes, resting them for a few minutes.

 

 

Vin languished in a sea of calm, listening to the soft tired voice, but not understanding the words until one name cut through. ‘Larabee,’ he thought, and knew something was wrong, something he couldn’t quite place. He struggled past the calm and struggled through the ocean of pain until his body trembled and his eyes finally opened. The unfamiliar surroundings made him frown and he looked to the right, smiling as he caught site of the pretty blond sitting in the chair. He tried to speak, but the words would not form as he searched for enough moisture to voice his thoughts.

 

“J...Jackie...” he rasped and watched as her eyes shot open and a smile formed on her pale face.

 

“Vin! Shit, you’re awake...you okay?” she knew she was asking too many questions at once, but she was excited at hearing the Texan’s voice, raspy or otherwise.

 

“No, n...need to k...know about Lar’bee,” the injured man said.

 

“There’ll be time enough for that later. Right now the doctors need to check you out.” She stood up and moved to the door shouting for the others as she did so. “Hey, Doc, he’s awake! Vin’s awake!”

 

“J...Jackie...C...Chris, what’s wrong w...with him?” Tanner asked when she turned back to him.

 

“I don’t know exactly, Vin, but he must be okay. Travis said he was out of the hospital.”

 

“Jackie, could you excuse us for a few minutes?” Reardon asked, moving to the opposite side of the bed as Murdoch replaced Maynard on Tanner’s right. “Hello, Vin, how do you feel?”

 

“D...don’t know,” the tracker answered, moaning softly as he moved his right arm.

 

“Easy now, Son, just lie still. My name is Rory Murdoch and that’s Gary Reardon. We’ve been looking after you since you were brought in.”

 

“T...thirsty,” Tanner rasped.

 

“I’ll have Jane bring some ice chips. I’d rather you didn’t have anything more until we see how your stomach reacts to that okay?” Murdoch called out to his wife and told her what he wanted and knew she’d bring it right away. He smiled at the young woman standing beside the door and knew she’d remain there until they finished checking her friend.

 

“N...never c...changes.”

 

“What never changes, Vin?”

 

“Hospital...ice c...chips,” the tracker mumbled and closed his eyes. 

 

“Vin, don’t go to sleep yet...we need to check a few things.”

 

“C...can’t sleep any...anyway?”

 

“Why not? Are you in pain?” Reardon asked.

 

“Y...yes...but n...not b...bad...need to know ‘bout Chris.”

 

“Chris?” Murdoch asked, frowning as he watched the patient closely.

 

“Muh, friend...he’s hurt.”

 

“The one back in the States?” Reardon asked.

 

“Yeah...Jackie s...said he w...was out o...of the hos...pital. N...need ta talk ta h...him.”

 

“No, Vin, you need to rest and let yourself heal. There’ll be time enough to call your friend when you’re stronger,” Reardon warned, listening to his patient’s lungs.

 

“No...now,” the tracker forced through clenched teeth as the physicians examined him.

 

“Vin, do you want the ice chips?” Murdoch asked as his wife entered the room. He smiled as the injured man nodded and opened his mouth to accept the offering.

 

Vin took several mouthfuls and watched as Reardon prepared a syringe and carefully injected something into his IV. “W...what was t...that?”

 

“Just a little something to help with the pain,” Reardon answered and watched the lids slowly close over the blue eyes. His worries for the young man’s health continued as he listened to the raspy quality of his breathing.

 

“Is he going to be okay?” Maynard asked tiredly.

 

“He should be, but he’s going to have to go slow and there’s probably going to be set backs,’ Murdoch explained. “Now, I think it’s time you had some rest yourself.”

 

“I’m okay. I’ll just...”

 

“You’ll go get some rest, Jackie. Look, Vin woke up and that’s a major hurdle overcome, but he’s not out of the woods by any means. The medication I just gave him will probably keep him out for several hours and during that time you can catch up on your own sleep. Otherwise I’m sure I can find something that’ll help put you to sleep, and if I have to I’ll add it to your food or drink and sooner or later you’ll just pass out. Of course that means we won’t be able to wake you when Vin wakes up...”

 

“Shit!” Maynard interrupted, angered that the doctor was right. She felt terrible and with the relief came exhaustion beyond her wildest dreams. She felt her legs trembling and grabbed for the wall for support, smiling thinly as Reardon moved towards her and supported her weight as he led her towards her own room. He eased her down on the bed and covered her with the blankets as a heavy sigh left her throat. He knew she would be asleep before long and pulled down the blinds on the window before walking towards the door.

 

“Thank you,” Maynard mumbled as she snuggled into the comfort of the blankets.

 

“You’re welcome and try not to worry. We’ll call you when he wakes up,” the physician assured her as he closed the door and went back to his patient.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling overhead. He’d been awake for some time, but didn’t feel like talking and kept his eyes closed and his head turned away from the man in the chair. Buck Wilmington was a good man and an even better friend, but right now the gentle rogue was too much of a reminder of how much he’d lost. His dreams had been filled with happy times shared with his wife and his long time friend before Adam was born and the others came into their lives. His nightmares were filled with the horror of the explosion and the stolen lives. In those nightmares Ella Gaines’ face was interspersed with the real beauty of his wife’s and he killed the woman over and over in his dreams, only to wake up to the real nightmare. Ella was alive, his wife and son dead, and he swore vengeance even as the tears fell from his eyes.

 

Chris heard footsteps come into the room and knew there was no more hiding as a woman’s voice spoke to him.

 

“Mr. Larabee, I’m Dianna Muldare from Home Health Care and I’m going to hook up your antibiotics. Can I take a look at your heplock?”

 

“Guess so,” Larabee whispered as he shifted on the bed. He felt her take his left hand and check the site.

 

“I’m going to flush it to make sure it’s still working properly. This might pinch,” she warned.

 

“Chris, dinner is ready and Nettie wanted to know if she should bring yours in here or would you rather come out here?” Jackson asked upon entering the room.

 

Larabee wanted to be alone, but he knew that would only worry his friends and create more work for the older woman. Licking at dry lips he met the worried brown eyes.

 

“I’ll come out there.”

 

“Are you sure you’re up to it?”

 

“Yes, I am. How long until that’s finished?” Larabee asked the nurse as she finished hooking up the small bag.

 

“Not long, Mr. Larabee,” the woman said. “Why don’t I check the burns and listen to your chest while it’s running through?”

 

“Okay?” the blond said, reaching for the button on the pajama top.

 

“Let me do that for you,” Muldare suggested, smiling at her pale patient.

 

Chris closed his eyes and waited for her to finish her examination and heard her talking to Jackson. He felt every touch on his chest as she soothed the burns and gently changed the dressings. She listened to his chest and took his blood pressure and heard her tell Jackson that things looked good. Sighing heavily he waited for the antibiotics to finish up and for her to unhook him and recap the heplock.

 

“I’ll be back first thing in the morning, Mr. Larabee, but if you have any problems go to the ER.”

 

“I will...thank you,” he said and waited for her to leave.

 

“Are you sure you want to get up, Chris? I don’t mind bringing it in here,” Jackson said, eyeing the trembling body carefully. He could see the beads of sweat on the man’s forehead and knew Larabee was still hurting. Shaking his head at his stubborn friend, the medic in training moved to help him. Once the blond was on his feet, Jackson stood back, but still close enough to catch him if he fell.

 

“I’m okay, Nathan,” Larabee said as the man handed him a soft, pristine white, terry cloth bathrobe. “Where’d this stuff come from?”

 

“What stuff?”

 

“Don’t play games with me Nathan. Where did the pajamas and the robe come from?” the blond asked as he eased his arms into the sleeves and tied the belt.

 

“Sit down,” Jackson said and eased a pair of slipper onto the injured man’s feet.

 

“Nathan, you didn’t answer my question.”

 

“Well, Chris, let’s just say they are from an anonymous source.”

 

“Let’s not. Where did they come from?”

 

“All I can tell you is it wasn’t me. Now come on...everyone’s waiting,” the medic in training told him.

 

Chris knew he wouldn’t get an answer from Jackson as they walked slowly out of the bedroom. To say he was stiff and sore would be an understatement, but he was determined to show the others that he was okay and did not need them hovering. He stood in the homey kitchen, watching as his friends helped themselves to sandwiches and salads. He recognized the containers from Delvechio’s and realized he was actually hungry as he moved to the table and gingerly sat down.

 

“What can I get you, Chris,” Nettie asked as Sanchez placed a cup of steaming black coffee in front of the blond.

 

“Thanks, Josiah,” Larabee said and smiled weakly at the older woman. “Just a bowl of soup, thanks, Nettie.”

 

“Are you sure? Josiah and JD brought back some wonderful oven roasted turkey and I have fresh tomatoes and lettuce from the garden.”

 

“I’m not...”

 

“I also made home made bread,” Wells tried hopefully.

 

“Okay,” Larabee said, unable to disappoint the woman. “Just one slice with turkey and tomato.”

 

“Mayonnaise?”

 

“Miracle Whip?”

 

“Sure. Just relax and I’ll bring it right over.”

 

“Thanks, Nettie,” Larabee said and settled back to watch the others. Wilmington sat beside him, a half eaten sandwich in front of him. Dunne was beside him, munching away at a hearty hero sandwich made with two thick slices of homemade bread. Sanchez was talking with Jackson as they were making up a plate for themselves. The only man who seemed the least bit out of place was Ezra Standish. The man wouldn’t meet his eyes and Chris knew instinctively where the pajamas and robe came from. He knew better than to protest the man’s gift, but some day he would make it up to him.

 

“Ezra?”

 

“Yes, Chris.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Standish said, nodding slightly in acknowledgement that he understood what Larabee meant. “You’re welcome my friend.”

 

“Here you are son,” Nettie said, placing a Chinet plate in front of the blond and a bowl of hearty chicken and vegetable soup next to it.

 

“Nettie, I can’t...”

 

“Eat what you can, Chris, but save room for dessert,” the woman said with a smile.

 

“Dessert?”

 

“She made apple pie, Chris,” Dunne chimed in around a mouthful of food.

 

Chris smiled at JD’s exuberance and looked at the food before him. He took a small bite, listening as the others talked around him, but did not feel like joining in the conversation. His stomach churned as he looked at the food and felt a wall of hopelessness drop over him. He heard the others laugh, but could not join in, distancing himself from the warmth and family that surrounded him. The familiar room suddenly felt too hot as blood rushed to his head and the walls seemed to close in on him. He wiped at the beads of sweat on his forehead and tried to quell the oncoming nausea. He knew he was going to be sick and stood on shaky legs.

 

“Excuse me,” he said and turned towards the door leading out of the kitchen. The room had suddenly gone quiet, and he knew they were watching him as he made it over the threshold and moved towards the bathroom. Once there he closed the door, locking it behind him and made a dash for the toilet. There was no stopping the nauseous fluid that left his stomach over and over again as it rebelled against the small amount of food he’d eaten until all that was left were dry heaves. He heard someone knocking at the door, but there was no strength left to answer as he sank to the floor leaning heavily on the wall. He let his eyes close and flushed the toilette, hoping the bout of sickness was over.

 

“Chris, are you okay?”

 

Jackson’s voice sounded worried and Chris knew the man was not alone. With everything he had left, Chris managed to climb to his feet and turn on the taps as he answered. “I’m okay, Nathan. I’ll be out in a minute.”

 

“I’ll wait here,” the medic in training said.

 

Chris knew he’d sent the others away, splashed water on his face, and rinsed the foul taste from his mouth before opening the door. “Sorry.”

 

“You look like crap, Chris. How long has this been going on?”

 

“First time, Nate. I think I’m just tired...ate too much,” Larabee explained.

 

“You hardly ate anything.”

 

“I know, like I said, I‘m just tired.”

 

“Come on and I’ll tuck you in. Do you need anything for pain?”

 

“No thanks...I just want to lie down for a while. Will you tell Nettie I’m sorry?”

 

“He doesn’t have to, Chris, because you have nothing to be sorry for,” Wells assured him as they moved out of the well-lit bathroom.

 

“Thanks, Nettie,” Larabee said softly as the trio made it to the spare bedroom. Chris undid the belt of his robe, sat down wearily and reached for his slippers. It wasn’t long before he was lying back against the pillows and felt the blankets lifted over him again. Without even realizing he was doing so, Chris pulled Adam’s blanket close and looked at the horse nestled on the pillow next to him before closing his eyes.

 

“Chris.”

 

“Hmm,” Larabee mumbled.

 

“There’s a bell on the night table, just ring it if you need anything,” Jackson told him.

 

“O...kay,” the injured man told them. He heard Jackson and Wells leave and opened his eyes to let the tears escape once more. Alone in the room he was free to let the grief out, and it did as the sorrow cut him to the core. The loss he felt went far beyond anything he’d ever thought possible and he knew it would be a long time before he was able to face life with the same excitement he had when Sarah was with him. Not sure if he could face the years ahead, Chris turned onto his side, away from the door and cried softly, not only for his wife, son and unborn baby, but for himself and the bleak world he now faced.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How is he, Nate?” Wilmington asked when Jackson and Wells returned to the kitchen.

 

“He’s weak, Buck, and he’s trying hard not to show the effects this is having on him,” the medic in training explained as he retook his seat at the table.

 

“What’s making him sick to his stomach, Nathan?” Dunne inquired.

 

“Chris has always had problems with his stomach when something upsets him. The doctors couldn’t find anything physically wrong and basically it should ease off when he grows stronger. The pain medications could also be affecting him, but without them he’d be in worse shape than he is,” Jackson told them.

 

“Wish there was more we could do for him,” the Bostonian said, staring at the half eaten sandwich on his plate.

 

“JD, Chris has a lot to deal with and just the fact that you’re willing to help him is half the battle. Some things he’s going to have to deal with on his own, but I’m sure I speak for everyone in this room when I say there’ll always be someone watching over him. Making sure he doesn’t sink so far into the depths of depression that he can’t find his way out,” Sanchez explained.

 

“We also need to get him to open up about how he’s feeling. We all know he’s hurting, both physically and mentally, but what we need to find out is how he’s dealing with the emotional pain. I don’t know if any of us has ever had to deal with something like this...and if we did, how would talking about it help Chris?” Jackson told them.

 

Josiah listened to his friends talking, but was not really hearing the words. He knew the emotional pain Larabee was going through, and how hard it would be to deal with, but could he open up about his own past? Could he speak about his own loss and the devastating effects it had on his life? Did he want to open himself up to that kind of pain once more?

 

“Josiah, are you okay?” Jackson asked.

 

“I’m fine, Nathan, just need a little air. You boys go ahead and eat.” The older man picked up his coffee cup and hurried out of the kitchen.

 

“What’s wrong with Josiah?” Casey asked.

 

“I don’t know, Casey. I’ve known him a lot of years, but to be honest he’s not one to open up about his past,” Jackson explained, shaking his head as he remembered several drinking binges the ex-preacher had gone on. Sometimes they’d last for days, and it was usually close to Christmas or just after when the older man gave into whatever memory was causing him pain.

 

‘What are you carrying around inside, Josiah, and how can we help you deal with it?’ he thought as the kitchen grew quiet. He looked around the room and again was taken aback by the solemn faces of those he considered his family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ella knew the warehouse would soon be ready and she knew Royal, Averil, and Spike would take her to see the completed honeymoon suite they’d prepared for her. She knew they’d installed manacles and handcuffs because they thought Chris would try to escape, and she could live with that. The idea of having her lover secured to the bed made her tremble in expectation. How many times had she played that game with Jack Averil. Living on the cutting edge of excitement and waiting for her lover to beg for release, but never giving in until she was ready. She licked her lips, staring at the darkened window and wondering what Chris was doing at that moment. Was he sleeping...dreaming about her...remembering the way their bodies melded together during their often frenzied sexual encounters? How often had he lain awake in the darkness thinking of her since they parted ways?

 

Turning over in the bed she looked at the man laying next to her. Averil was an adequate lover, but he was not the man she wanted. Knowing she would not be able to sleep, Ella eased out of the bed and made her way towards the door leading into the living room. She walked to the liquor cabinet and searched for the bottle of Scotch. Pouring a stiff belt she added ice cubes from the small freezer and lifted the glass towards her mouth.

 

“Oh, Chris, it’s going to be like old times,” she whispered before downing the liquid and refilling the glass once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris opened his eyes and blinked rapidly as he tried to see into the darkness. It took a while for him to remember where he was and why his chest hurt. He flicked back the blankets and edged his way up in the bed until he sat with his legs over the side. He wanted some air, but he didn’t want company and he sat listening to the sounds of the house. He looked at the clock on the night table and sighed as he reached for his robe...no not his robe...Ezra’s robe, at least until he paid the man back. Taking a deep breath, Chris stood up and eased his feet into the slippers, before slowly making his way towards the door. He opened it and listened as he looked around the darkened house. At three in the morning, everyone else was sleeping and he didn’t want to wake them. It took a lot of time and energy to make the short trip to the patio doors, but once there he felt good and opened the glass barrier. The night air was cool, but he pulled the robe tighter around his body and made his way to the table at the edge of the deck. He sank down in the chair, letting the soft breeze caress his cheeks and ease some of the tension from his body.

 

Chris looked towards the midnight black sky overhead, his eyes drawn towards the brightest star in the thick blanket of twinkling lights overhead. How many times during their marriage did Sarah tell him that star would always be special for them. That on nights when they were parted they could look up and know somewhere in the world one other person was doing the same thing. That if they listened closely they would be able to hear the loved ones voices and be reminded of the love they shared.

 

“Sarah, are you out there? Can you hear me? Are Adam and the baby with you?” he whispered against the breeze as he closed his eyes and listened to the crickets and other night creatures. He sat that way for a long time, not feeling anything except the empty pang in his gut and the shattered dreams that put it there.

 

“I love you,” he whispered, pulling the robe around his body once more as a chill ran down his spine. He felt the tears rising once more as he realized just how alone he was. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jane watched as the injured man seemed to be struggling with something only he could see. The Texan was in and out of consciousness, fighting a fever that wouldn’t quit, and fighting demons only he could see. Several times since Jackie Maynard retired to bed the patient would cry out and call out a name and she wondered what it was about this ‘Chris’ that evoked such pain and emotions in Vin Tanner. She reached for the cloth and washed the sweat soaked face.

 

“No, no...Chris...not...not a...alone...never a...lone,” the raspy voice called weakly.

 

“Easy, Vin, you’re not alone. We’re here to help you,” Murdoch whispered, hoping her soothing tones would get through to the injured man and ease some of the lines of pain on his face. She watched as the eyelids flickered and slowly opened, but she didn’t think he was fully awake, as his eyes seemed to be searching for something.

 

“Ch...Chris, n...need ta know...h...here. I’m here,” the tracker said, losing the fight against sleep as his eyes closed once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘I’m here!’

 

Chris staggered under the weight of the words, not sure if he’d really heard them or if it was part of a dream. His eyes flickered left and right, seeking the man whose words he’d just heard. He knew the tracker was in South America and that he was hurt, but his subconscious called out for him anyway. The connection he often felt since meeting the younger man seemed stronger than ever and he knew Tanner was like the brother he’d always hoped for. His own brother died when Chris was a teenager and the circumstances behind his passing were painful to remember. He shifted in the chair and wondered what time it was as the first telltale streaks of dawn brightened the sky. Again he let his mind drift over the friendship with the Texan and he knew how hard Tanner would take the news of Sarah, the unborn baby, and Adam’s death. The tracker hadn’t known them long, but he quickly became a member of the family, an uncle, much the same as Buck Wilmington.

 

Buck was another man Chris often thought of as a brother, but he seldom told him that. How long had he known the ladies’ man? How often had they backed each other up? How many times had he taken Buck for granted and the man asked nothing in return?

 

“Chris?”

 

Larabee turned towards the door at the familiar voice and a weak smile formed on his face as Wilmington stepped onto the deck.

 

“Your ears burning, Buck?”

 

“Just a little...you okay? How long have you been out here?”

 

“I’m fine...what time is it?”

 

“Nearly five...aren’t you cold?”

 

“Been out here a couple of hours...not cold...not really,” Larabee explained as Wilmington sat in the chair next to him.

 

“Why don’t we go inside and I’ll make some coffee?”

 

“Rather stay here a little longer, Buck. See that star up there?”

 

“Which one?” the gentle rogue asked softly, aware of the unshed tears shining in his friend’s eyes.

 

“The brightest one...Sarah called it the wishing star...she used to have Adam make a wish when we were out here...said if you wished often enough it would have to come true. Maybe not right away, but someday.”

 

“Are you wishing on it right now, Chris?”

 

“Y...yes,” the blond’s voice trembled with the need to express his grief, yet he would not let it go.

 

“What are...are you wishing for?”

 

“Wishing I could be with them, Buck. I miss them...can’t even think about the future without ever hearing Sarah’s voice, her laughter, her love when she sang to Adam at night.”

 

“It’ll get ea...”

 

“Don’t say it, Buck! Don’t you dare tell me it’ll get easier! You don’t understand what it’s like to lose someone you love more than life itself!”

 

“Chris...”

 

“No, Buck, I can’t...” Larabee grew quiet when he looked up at the bright lights overhead, his anger dissipating as quickly as it had come over him. “Shit, Buck, I’m sorry...it’s just...”

 

“No, Chris, don’t apologize. I know you’re tired of everyone trying to tell you things will get better and you’re right about me not knowing how you feel. I loved Sarah and Adam...loved them more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my life and that hurts. Hurts more than I ever imagined, but it still doesn’t compare to what was taken from you. I won’t say what you lost because that would mean you just had to find it again. Sarah, Adam and the baby were taken from you, but they are not gone forever. Someday the four of you will be together again...not on earth but God will make sure they are safe until you join them again,” Wilmington said softly.

 

“Sarah and Adam loved you, Buck...you were special to them...to us...to me.”

 

“Same here, Chris, and I’ll always be here for you.”

 

“Thanks...I’ll remember that...anything new on Vin?”

 

“Orrin called while you were sleeping. Vin woke up, but he’s not out of danger.”

 

“How bad, Buck?”

 

“He’s not doing well, Chris, but from what Orrin said he’s got the best medical care available...”

 

“In other words he’s in a safe house and not a hospital.”

 

“How did you know that?”

 

“It’s normal with this type of situation. Vin’s been undercover in a foreign country...he’s hurt...probably pissed more than one person off. Usually that means a safe house until the heat wears off and they can safely take him to a hospital.”

 

“Yeah, I remember those days too well, Chris...look, why don’t we get you back inside before you catch your death...shit, s...sorry,” the ladies’ man stumbled over his words as he realized what he’d said and he watched his friend closely.

 

“It’s okay, Buck,” Larabee said, rubbing at tired eyes. He heard the other man stand up and forced his eyes open.

 

“All right, Chris, come on...I’ll get you in bed and bring you your pain meds,” Wilmington said as he helped the injured man stand.

 

“Thanks, Buck,” Larabee said, stumbling along beside his long time friend. By the time they reached the bedroom, Chris was dead on his feet and grateful when Wilmington helped him off with the robe. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched as the ladies’ man left the room, returning moments later with two pills and a glass of water. The blond took them gratefully and laid back against the pillows as exhaustion threatened to drag him under. He shook, as much from weariness as the cold of early dawn and felt the warm blankets dragged over his aching body. Again he thanked his long time friend before drifting into a deep sleep, filled with dreams and nightmares, pain and sorrow, hatred and revenge.

 

Buck stood and watched Larabee for several long minutes before leaving the bedroom. His own arm ached, but it wasn’t the same debilitating agony it had been earlier in the week. He slowly made his way to the kitchen and sank onto one of the chairs. Resting his head against his hands, Buck Wilmington cried for the loss of the only family he’d known since his mother’s death when he was seventeen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ella walked into the warehouse, her body tense as anticipation washed over her. Averil, Spikes, and Royal were with her and were filled with apprehension over the plans that would soon be set in motion. They led the woman towards the back room and Spikes unlocked the heavy metal door, but didn’t open it.

 

“Ella, you know we’ll do anything you ask of us, but are you sure this is what you want?” Spikes asked.

 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. I want Chris and I know once he sees how much I’ve gone through for us he’ll realize he still loves me. If you’re worried that I won’t have time for you, you’re wrong, Robert. I won’t forget what you’ve done for me,” she said, pouting her lips seductively as she kissed first his cheek and then the other two men.

 

“Larabee is dangerous,” Royal told her.

 

“Yes,” she whispered against his cheek. “And you boys know how dangerous I can be.”

 

“Dangerous and sexy, Ella, a wonderful combination,” Averil said, remembering some of the more violent lovemaking. He still had a scar next to his left nipple, a reminder that Ella’s teeth were just another of her body’s weapons.

 

“Thank you, Lover,” she cooed, running her hand along his cheek. “Now, can I see the room?”

 

“We’ve done everything we can to make this a place for your pleasure, Ella,” Royal assured her as Spikes opened the door.

 

Ella held her breath as she entered the darkened room. Several seconds passed as a single lamp began to glow with a faint flickering red light. It cast shadows around the room, illuminating the bed. Several plump pillows were piled on the queen sized, four-poster, brass bed. A white down comforter was turned down to reveal pink satin sheets underneath and she smiled as she sat on the edge. Her hands touched the manacles attached to each of the posts and she knew her wildest dreams were going to come true as soon as she had Larabee in this room. The cuffs were covered in soft material and she eased her hands inside, feeling the cloth against her wrists. Her gaze moved from the bed to the table and she smiled at the items she saw there. Things she would use to show her lover the fine line they would walk during the years ahead. Next she looked at the wall opposite the table and smiled at the small make shift bar and stereo there. Soft music began to play and she smiled as she swayed to the beat.

 

“Well?”

 

“It’s perfect, but I want some candles. There’s nothing like making love with only candlelight.”

 

“I’ll make sure we have them set up before we bring Larabee here,” Spikes said.

 

“Thank you, Boys, you don’t know what this means to me. How long before you can get Chris here?”

 

“Maybe a couple of days,” Royal explained.

 

“I want to be here when he wakes up and realizes where he is,” Gaines told them.

 

“We’ll make sure you are, Ella,” Averil assured her as they turned out the lights and exited the room.

 

“Thank you...why don’t we go out to dinner and celebrate a new beginning?”

 

“Are you sure you want to take that chance?” Averil asked.

 

“We’ll go to one of the smaller establishments,” Ella assured him. “My treat.”

 

“Sounds good,” Spikes said, leading the way out of the run down warehouse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris woke up to a pounding headache, his body shaking as he looked at the unfamiliar woman sitting beside the bed. He knew she was talking to him, but did not have the energy to answer her questions. It took several tries, but he finally recognized the Health Care nurse from the day before. Her smile lit up her face as she reached for his hand and uncapped the heplock.

 

“How are you feeling, Chris?”

 

“I’m...fine...” Larabee lied, closing his eyes in an effort to alleviate the pain throbbing through his skull.

 

“Hmm, I can tell. How long have you had the headache?” she asked as she hooked up the antibiotics and reached for the BP cuff.

 

“Don’t know...w...woke up with it.”

 

“Have you been sick anymore since last night?”

 

“N...no, don’t think s...so,” Larabee told them.

 

“Have you eaten anything today?”

 

“A little...not hun...gry.”

 

“You need to start eating and drinking, Chris...other wise you’ll end up back in the hospital.”

 

“Not go...going back,” the blond assured her.

 

“You won’t have a choice if things get worse.”

 

“Look,” Larabee said irritably. “I’ll eat when I’m ready to. Just not hungry right now!”

 

“Well, I’d like you to at least try...that’s all we ask,” she said, removing the BP cuff and checking his temperature. “You still have a bit of a fever and if it continues I’d like for you to see your family doctor.”

 

“I will,” the injured man said and turned away from the woman. Truth was he felt hot and knew it was probably a result of his late night foray out on the deck. He felt himself drifting once more and didn’t feel her unhook the antibiotics once they’d run through the line.

 

By the time Nettie looked in on him five minutes later he was sleeping, his fingers grasped tightly to Adam’s NASCAR blanket. She walked to the bed and smiled at the innocence only sleep could bring. Chris was pale and she knew the nurse’s findings. Buck had told them all about finding the injured man sitting outside in the wee hours of the morning. Now he seemed to be paying the price for his excursion. She reached out and flicked away the stray locks of blond hair that fell over the forehead and wished she could take away the pain she knew was hidden beneath the surface. Nettie made sure her charge was covered before closing the drapes and shutting the door behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin felt as if he was a drowning man in an ocean of thick sludge. Every time he reached for the surface his leaden arms refused to move. Someone was talking to him, and he wished they’d quit pestering him until he reached his goal. He felt his mind becoming enshrouded with the same heaviness that seemed to have engulfed the rest of his body and renewed his efforts to reach the surface. There was something he had to know, but what was it? Why was it so hard to think? Why couldn’t he remember what was so important that he’d brave the pain he knew was waiting for him? Again he heard the voices, annoyingly calm as they spoke to him. Didn’t they know he was trying to ask them something? Didn’t they give a damn that he was drowning despite his best efforts.

 

“Lemme be,” he growled half-heartedly.

 

“Hey, Tex, its time you woke up. Come on now, I’m tired of facing Faraday on my own. Stop hiding in la la land and open your eyes,” Maynard ordered, hoping the tracker could hear and understand her.

 

“Try...trying...” the injured man rasped, as he finally found the surface and fought to stay there.

 

“That’s it...come on Vin, let me see those gorgeous blue eyes of yours.”

 

Vin blinked against the blinding overhead glare and looked around the unfamiliar room. There were two men standing on one side of the bed, but he had no idea who they were. He turned to his right and smiled beneath the oxygen mask as he recognized the pretty woman sitting there.

 

“Jack...Jackie...”

 

“That’s right, Tex. How are you feeling?”

 

“Like crap...thought I’s drownin’,” Tanner explained.

 

“Vin, my name is Gary Reardon and this is Rory Murdoch. We’ve spoken to you several times, but you’ve been in and out of consciousness. Rory and I have been taking care of you. You’re fighting a battle with pneumonia that probably explains the feeling of drowning. You’re on oxygen and antibiotics that seem to be working to alleviate some of the breathing difficulties.”

 

“How long...have I been here?”

 

“You’ve been here for nearly five days,” Murdoch explained.

 

“Five days...how?” Tanner asked, closing his eyes as he fought to grasp the meaning of the words and what they had to do with his injuries. There was something he needed to know, but what was it?

 

“Vin, are you okay?” Maynard asked as the Texan’s blue eyes widened and fear stabbed through them.

 

“No...no, Jackie. Chris...something’s wrong...n...need to...”

 

“Chris is okay, Vin? He’s out of the hospital and staying with some woman...Nettie something or other I think,” Maynard explained.

 

“Nettie Wells,” the sharpshooter smiled as he said the name. His relationship with the older woman had started on a sour note, but they’d quickly learned to respect each other and now their relationship was more on the level of mother and son. Nettie would never replace his own mother, she didn’t want that any more than he did, but when he needed to talk about his feelings, she was there for him. He’d talked to her about his mother’s death and some of the things he’d gone through afterwards and knew she understood why he was confiding in her. The woman was Sarah Larabee’s aunt and had a heart of pure gold. She’d do anything for her nieces and often took Adam for a night or two to give Larabee and his wife some much needed time alone. He frowned as he realized she’s said Chris was staying at the Wells’ place, but if that was true, where were Sarah and Adam?

 

“That’s right. Nettie Wells,” Jackie agreed.

 

He heard her soft voice and forced his mouth to form the questions he needed answered. “Why is he staying with Nettie? W...where is Sarah?”

 

“Sarah?”

 

“Chris’ wife...where is she?” the tracker asked, quickly becoming agitated.

 

“I don’t know, Vin...maybe she’s at the Wells’ place with Chris,” Maynard suggested as the physicians began examining their patient.

 

“Need t...ta talk ta Chris,” Tanner whispered tiredly.

 

“I know you do and I’ll try to get through to him the next time you wake up,” Jackie explained, moving out of the doctor’s way. She watched as the two men checked the wounds and listened to the injured man’s lungs. She knew the Texan was worried about his friend, but right now there was little she could do about it. Tanner needed to rest and heal, and until he was strong enough to stay awake and talk to his friends, she’d make sure she kept him as up to date as possible. She waited for the doctors to finish and moved back to the bed.

 

“Jackie, Jane is making dinner and I want you to join us,” Murdoch said.

 

“How is he?” Maynard asked, ignoring the other man’s words.

 

“He’s doing a little better, but his fever is sapping his strength. He’s going to be sleeping a lot for the next few days and I’d rather he didn’t get upset. I’ll let you know when dinner is ready,” Murdoch told her before leaving the room.

 

“Well, Tex, you’ve got a lot of work ahead of you, but you won’t have to do it alone,” the woman vowed, reaching for his hand once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hank Connelly paced his living room, unaware of the smell and dirt encompassing his once spotless home. How many times in the last decade had he cursed Chris Larabee? How many times had he killed the man with his bare hands? How many more ways could he think of, to get revenge for the loss of his child. In his own twisted sense of family his daughter died the day she disobeyed him and married the no good bastard, so his grief was no longer a contributing factor to his need to see Larabee dead and buried.

 

The inebriated man walked to the coffee table and opened the book of newspaper clippings all dealing with Larabee’s life. Any pictures that showed his daughter’s image had been cut out until only Larabee was seen. In several pictures the man he hated held a small boy, Hank knew it was supposedly his grandson, yet he felt no remorse at never having seen him. His bitter hatred for his son in law shone in his eyes as he slammed the book shut and reached for the bottle of whiskey. His gaze lit on the picture displayed on the mantle and he toasted the man holding his daughter.

 

“You would’ve been a much better man for my daughter, Robert! Why the hell did you let that bastard take her from us both?” Connelly spat, downing the last of the cheap liquor before throwing the bottle across the room. His hatred gnawed at his insides and vowed to find a way to make Chris Larabee pay for denying him the son in law he’d wanted. Chest heaving as he strode towards the kitchen, the drunken man knew what he had to do. If he could not get to Larabee physically, he could damn well make sure the man’s reputation was damaged. All he needed to do was spread a rumor...one that would make it appear as if Larabee had something to gain by his family’s death and even more so if they met their deaths either by accident or otherwise.

 

“’ll make you sorry we ever crossed paths Larabee!” he vowed to the silent walls around him as he searched the fridge for something edible amongst the mold-encrusted containers there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Four members of The Firm sat in conference with Orrin Travis. The table in front of each man was littered with files, empty coffee cups and note pads. So far the caseload had not been very heavy, but they were updating several cases that had been taken over by another firm recommended by the older man. Two of the case files were now completely closed, but there were several that remained unsolved and those were the ones that were being updated.

 

Ezra shuffled the papers before him until he found the one he’d been looking for. It wasn’t one of their usual cases, but it was something they all wanted to see resolved. This was the file on Ella Gaines and her associates. So far they’d been unable to confirm or deny whether or not the woman was still in Monte Carlo, but his mother was supposed to get back to him sometime during the day. Opening the thick file he looked at the other men.

 

“Okay, you may want to open the file on Ella Gaines and take a look at her associates.” He watched as Josiah, JD, Buck and Orrin opened the cover and looked at the first page. “This is the man who was with Miss Gaines at the State Fair. He’s been seen with her for several years and it’s assumed he’s not only an associate, but her lover as well. His name is Jack Averil and I know I told you guys I’ve heard of him and I wouldn’t trust him as far as I could through him. Averil comes from a wealthy family, but has little or nothing to do with them. He was a loner until he met up with the Gaines woman. They’ve traveled together extensively since first meeting six years ago.”

 

“I don’t get it!” Dunne exclaimed. “Why is she after Chris if she’s in love with Averil?”

 

“JD, just because they are together does not necessarily mean they are in love,” Wilmington stated.

 

“I know that, Buck, it just seems so stupid for her to have ki...killed Sarah and Adam to get to Chris when she knows he doesn’t love her,” the easterner explained.

 

“If I know Ella it’s not that she loves Chris...it’s that she’s obsessed with what they once had. Hell, I don’t even think it was love back then, not for Chris anyway, because if it was he wouldn’t have been able to move past it all so easily and believe me he did. Who’s this next guy, Ezra?”

 

“His name is Guy Royal...”

 

“Guy Royal...as in Royal Realtors?” Travis asked.

 

“Exactly. Do you know him, Orrin?” Standish asked.

 

“Only in passing. I’ve met him at a few of the fundraisers for the hospital and community centers. How does he fit in with Gaines?”

 

“They’ve been known to attend a few social gatherings together and were rumored to be involved in a somewhat clandestine affair,” the gambler explained.

 

“Sounds like Ella Gaines gets around,” Sanchez commented.

 

“Don’t you mean sleeps around?” Wilmington asked. “Although it sounds like that’s not the right word either.”

 

“Yes, precisely...now for the last one...”

 

“Sonofabitch!”

 

“Buck, what’s wrong?” Travis asked as he saw the anger in the man’s blue eyes.

 

“Tophat Bob Spikes!”

 

“I take it you know this man’s seldom used moniker?”

 

“Yes...yes, I do. The bastard was dating Sarah before she met Chris. Meanest sonofabitch you ever met, probably why Hank liked him.”

 

“Did he hit Sarah?”

 

“She never really told me...Chris would know, but he never talked about it either except once.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“It was just after Chris and Sarah were married and we stopped at a bar for a drink before going home. We took a table towards the back and just sat down and ordered a beer when this guy with a patch over his eye walked over and leaned on the table. The man’s breath would’ve made a skunk hold his nose and he stood glaring down at Chris like he wanted to tear him limb from limb,” Wilmington explained, remembering the night as if it was yesterday. The way Spikes stood there, hands on his hips, the smell of stale beer and cigarettes wafting off his clothing. Anger evident in his very stance as Chris sat, smiling cockily at his old nemesis.

 

“What happened?” Dunne asked, curious about his mentors encounter with Spikes.

 

“Chris sat there, sipping his beer and grinning that devil may care cocky grin he has and Spikes just starts getting redder and redder until he lost it. Worst thing he ever did was to call Sarah a slut...man found himself flat on his back and sporting a broken nose. Chris looked down at him and told him if he ever even thought her name he’d rip out his tongue and shove it up his ass!”

 

“Sounds like something Brother Chris would say,” Sanchez said, smiling at the thought of a younger Larabee protecting his wife’s reputation.

 

“Yeah, Chris can rival Vin sometimes, but that’s not the end of the story. Spikes left, sputtering about making Chris pay for what he did. I didn’t understand why Spikes was so pissed since I’d have done the same thing Chris did so I asked Chris what happened. Seems he’d met Spikes before the wedding and they exchanged a few choice words and several fists as well. Spikes tried to take Chris’ eyes out with an ice pick, but he was no match for Chris. He didn’t have the finesse to go up against a black belt in karate. Chris simply turned the tables and threw Spikes to the ground. Spikes went to stand up, but he slipped on some spilled oil and went down hard. Chris said his head connected with a piece of metal and well, that’s how he lost his eye. He probably still blames Chris for that!”

 

“Something like that is apt to make a man bitter,” Travis told them as he studied the hard edge man in the picture.

 

“Yes, and Spikes was already bitter that Sarah was marrying Chris. Sarah told me and Chris she’d known him for several years and at the time he was someone she thought she could fall in love with. That all changed when she introduced him to her father and they started drinking together and she was always the brunt of the results of those drinking binges. She had several scars from both her father and Spikes and when she met Chris she realized she could no longer lead that kind of life.”

 

“Thank God,” Dunne voiced the others thoughts as he stared at the picture.

 

“So what does Spikes have to do with Ella Gaines?” Wilmington asked.

 

“Well, it appears that Miss Gaines hooked up with Spikes around the same time she met Guy Royal. Right now, if my source’s information is correct Ella Gaines is still involved with all three men,” Standish explained.

 

“Do we have addresses on those three?” Sanchez asked.

 

“We have addresses for Royal and Spikes right here in Billings. Averil and Gaines have permanent addresses in France and England, but nothing here that I’ve been able to discover,” the gambler explained.

 

“I’d say we need to check out Spike and Royal’s home and see if there’s any sign of Gaines or Averil,” Wilmington told them.

 

“All right, so we team up. Ezra, you and I check Royal. Buck, you and JD take Spikes’ place,” Sanchez suggested.

 

“Okay, gentlemen, it appears that you’ve covered the basics. Is Nathan still at the Wells’ home?” Travis asked as he closed the folders on the table.

 

“Yes, he’ll stay there until one of us relieves him,” Dunne answered.

 

“How was Chris today?” The Firm’s owner inquired.

 

“Sore, he spent some time outside last night and Nate’s worried he might have caught a chill. I found him out there early this morning,” Wilmington answered.

 

“Any word on how Vin is doing?” Dunne asked.

 

“The last time I talked to Jackie she said he’d been awake and asking about Chris,” Travis explained.

 

“Does he know about Sarah and Adam?” Standish questioned

 

“Not yet. I told her to tell him Chris was out of the hospital and staying at the Wells’ place,” the older man told them.

 

“Vin must still be pretty out of it if he accepted that explanation, otherwise he’d know something was wrong because Chris would normally be home with Sarah.”

 

“That’s true, Son, and it’s also why I warned Jackie that Vin would probably question her about that and I warned her to keep it as a simple explanation right now. If Vin finds out what’s happened here there’ll be no keeping him down there. He’ll find his own way back here if it means he has to beg, borrow or steal to get it,” Travis said of the feisty Texan.

 

“I believe you’re correct in that hypothesis of Vin Tanner’s plans should he obtain the information we’re withholding, Orrin,” Standish agreed. 

 

“Boys, no matter how tempting it may be I don’t want either of you confronting Ella Gaines or the men she associates with until we have confirmation of her location. Once that happens we’ll bring the police into it and have James Graham take a look at her. If Ella Gaines and her cronies are behind Sarah and Adam’s deaths then I want everything to be legal and make damn sure they pay for what they’ve done! ” Travis warned.

 

‘That’s what we all want, Orrin,” Sanchez said as they stood up to leave. The next few hours could very well be critical in finding out who was behind the murder of Larabee’s family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan looked up as footsteps sounded across the room. He knew Larabee was awake the instant the man moved across the bedroom and into the hall. Nettie and Casey had gone into Billings to pick up a few groceries and other supplies, leaving Jackson and Larabee to fend for themselves. He watched as the injured man made his way towards the comfortable rocker across from the settee.

 

Chris eased himself down in the chair and smiled weakly at the man seated on the sofa. He knew the medic in training was watching him closely and acknowledged the concern with a simple nod of his head.

 

Jackson held a medical journal in his hands, but quickly placed it beside him as he looked at his charge. Larabee’s hair was dull and in need of washing, his cheeks were gaunt, his eyes filled with a deep sadness, and surrounded by dark circles. To say Chris looked like death warmed over would be an apt description, but he was not about to say that. Instead he found other ways to voice his concerns.

 

“How are you feeling, Chris?”

 

“I’m okay, Nathan, just a little sore,” the blond answered.

 

“Nettie made a pot of chicken soup...”

 

“Not hungry...”

 

“And she said to tell you to make sure you eat some or she’ll be the one dragging your ass to Dr. Midlands office in the morning.”

 

“Nathan!”

 

“Your choice, Chris, but we both know how Nettie can be.”

 

Larabee smiled at that. He certainly did know Sarah’s aunt and knew it was not an empty threat. Leaning his head against the soft cushion backed chair he sighed heavily before answering.

 

“Alright, Nathan, I’ll take a bowl. Nettie always did make good soup...only thing that rivalled it was Sarah’s chicken and dumplings.”

 

“Yes, Sarah certainly could make chicken and dumplings. You stay put while I get it or would you rather sit in the kitchen?”

 

“No...no, I’m fine right here,” Larabee answered and listened to the other man leave the room before opening his eyes once more. His gaze swept the room before lighting on a picture on the wall beside the TV. Swallowing the lump forming in his throat, Chris stood up and shuffled across the small space until he stood in front of the picture. Tears filled his eyes as his hands reached for the image imposed on the paper and shielded by glass. Staring up at him were his wife and son, Sarah so young and beautiful, holding a contented toddler in her arms. Mother and son were smiling and looking towards the camera, yet Chris knew the smile was not for the cameraman. The smile was for him and it shone in her eyes as she looked over the camera and into his eyes. There’d been so much emotion in her eyes that Larabee had been struck numb by the promise of a future filled with love. He stared at the item clasped in his hands and gently ran the fingers of his right hand across the shiny surface, the tips coming to rest on Sarah’s lips. The room around him dissolved as his grief and pain once more surfaced and he screamed as the dam burst and tears fell from his eyes.

 

“WHY? WHY THE HELL COULDN’T YOU JUST FUCKING TAKE ME! WHY’D YOU HAVE TO LET THEM SUFFER BECAUSE OF ME!”

 

 Nathan heard the scream and dropped the half filled bowl on the counter as he hurried into the living room. The sight before him cut through any defenses he had in place as Larabee finished his tirade and sank to the floor holding a picture clasped to his chest. He hurried across the room and sank to the floor beside the injured man, holding him close as Larabee’s body trembled and shook with the force of his grief. He had no idea how long they sat that way, not caring that his shirt was now soaked with salty tears as the blond continued to give in to his grief. He felt the man move and heard a final choking sob before Larabee pulled away.

 

“Sorry, Na...Nathan.”

 

“Don’t apologize, Chris. Lord knows you need to let it out. How do you feel?

 

“Drained...dead,” the blond answered.

 

“Come on, Chris, lets get you off the floor,” Jackson said as they heard the front door open. Nathan helped him to his feet just as Nettie Wells entered the living room.

 

“Is something wrong? Chris, are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine, Nettie, just tired. Think I’ll just lie down for a while,” Larabee answered, holding the picture close as he shook off Jackson’s offer of help.

 

Casey entered carrying two brown paper bags and frowned as she joined the two people watching the injured man make his way towards the bedroom he was using.

 

“Nathan, what happened?” the older woman asked.

 

“I’m not sure...I was in the kitchen getting him some soup when I heard him screaming and cursing. Found him sitting on the floor cradling that picture in his hands.”

 

“What picture?” Casey asked.

 

“The one of Sarah holding Adam,” Jackson answered.

 

“Oh, hell, how did I miss that one?” Nettie cursed softly as she looked around the room for other reminders that could affect her nephew in law.

~~~~~~~~~~~`

Josiah and Ezra’s search for Ella Gaines was fruitless, but they knew the woman could still be there. The maid had told them only Royal was in residence, and for now they would have to take her word for it. Buck and JD had better luck in that they actually spoke to Tophat Bob Spikes. The man was as ignorant and petulant as he remembered and did little to help his own temperament. If it wasn’t for JD running interference, Bob Spikes might have been wearing a patch over his other eye. With all leads exhausted for the night, Buck, JD, and Ezra said goodbye to Sanchez and headed for the small diner across the street from the offices.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris laid awake long into the night, his mind conjuring up reminders of all that he’d had and all that he’d lost. His life was in shambles and there was nothing more he wanted than to drown in a bottle. Several times he heard his door open, but didn’t want company so he’d kept his back turned to the door. He knew the others were worried about him, but the pain had finally given way to numbness and the need to forget. He shifted on the bed and finally stood up. Making his way into the living room he moved past the sofa to the small table beside the rocking chair. He knew Nettie wasn’t a drinker, but she kept a bottle of whiskey there. Opening the door he reached inside and pulled out the bottle. There were several ounces missing, but Chris sensed there was enough there to take the hard edge off the pain wrapped around his heart and soul. He sat in the rocker and removed the cap before tipping the bottle to his mouth. He drank the fiery liquid, gasping as it burned its way down his throat and into his empty stomach. The more he drank, the less he felt, the less he felt, the more he drank until there was less than an inch of the amber liquid left in the bottle. His mind craved the oblivion of an inebriated state, his body seeking the comfort of the numbness that went with it. He lifted the bottle and downed the last of it, sobbing as consciousness left him and he sagged against the arm of the chair.

~~~~~~~~~~

Josiah didn’t know what had woken him, but his senses were telling him something was definitely wrong. He quickly climbed out of bed and headed for the living room. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and he spotted someone sitting in the rocking chair at the same time a dull thud sounded from the same area. He crossed the room quickly, flicking on the lamp as he reached the unconscious blond. He smelled the liquor on Larabee’s breath at the same time as he saw the empty bottle at his feet.

 

“Jesus, Chris, why didn’t you say something?” he cursed as his fingers sought out the pulse in Larabee’s neck. It was there, but very faint and Josiah knew the blond was in trouble.

 

“Josiah, what’s wrong with Chris?” Casey asked, rubbing at tired eyes.

 

“Casey, call 911 and have them send an ambulance. Tell them it could be alcohol poisoning...”

 

“Oh, God!” Casey trembled as she reached for the phone and hit the three-digit number.

 

“Chris, can you hear me?” Sanchez tried as he watched for any sign that the blond heard him. He knew the signs of alcohol poisoning and understood how deadly it could be, especially to a man in Chris’ condition.

 

“Josiah, what’s going on?” Nettie asked as she joined them in the living room.

 

“Nettie, do you know how much whiskey was left in this bottle?” the ex-preacher asked.

 

“It was full...I had two drinks from it,” the woman answered, worried about the pale figure in the chair. “Did he drink it all?”

 

“Think so. Casey are they on the way?” Sanchez asked.

 

“Yes, but they want to know if he’s breathing on his own.”

 

“Tell them yes, but his pulse is slow and erratic and his skin is clammy. He’s pale, but I can’t tell if it’s something new or a result of his previous injuries. It’s going to take the ambulance a while to get here. Casey, tell them to have the ambulance watch for a club van. I don’t know if Chris has time to wait for them to get here so tell them I’m transporting him towards town!”

 

“All right, Josiah,” Casey answered as Nettie grabbed her wrap.

 

“I’m coming with you, Josiah!” the older woman said as Sanchez picked the unconscious blond up in his arms and headed for the door.

 

“Josiah, they’ll be watching for you and want you to flash the lights when you see theirs!”

 

“Will do, Casey. Can you call the boys for me?”

 

“Sure, call me as soon as you know anything!”

 

“I will,” Nettie assured her as she held the door for Sanchez. She took his keys from the rack and opened the passenger side door. She hurried inside and had the older man ease her nephew in law onto the seat beside her. She watched Josiah fasten the blond’s seatbelt and did the same with her own. As Sanchez slid the door closed she pulled the injured man towards her and rested his head on her shoulder.

 

‘You hold on, Chris,’ she thought as tears filled her eyes.

 

Josiah hurried around to the driver’s side and opened the door. Climbing into the seat he looked in the rear view mirror and knew Chris was in good hands. Nettie had her arm around his shoulders and had grabbed the blanket from the back seat. He slid the key into the ignition even as she wrapped it around the injured man. Turning the key he heard the engine start immediately and thanked God for monthly maintenance on The Firm’s main vehicle.

 

 Pulling out of the driveway, Josiah sped along the darkened road that led towards Billings. He lost track of time as his eyes flicked from the road to the two people in the back and the worried face of Nettie Wells as she held Larabee close.

 

“How is he doing, Nettie?”

 

“He’s not breathing very well, Josiah, and he feels so cold.” She looked through the windshield and spotted the familiar lights of the ambulance. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed in relief as Sanchez flashed his headlights at the approaching vehicle before pulling over to the shoulder of the road.

 

‘Thank God,’ Sanchez said as the ambulance pulled into the area in front of them. He opened his door and hurried around the front of the van even as two paramedics opened the back door of the ambulance and pulled out the stretcher filled with equipment.

 

Gerry Dolan and Barry Gunther had been partners for a little over six months and worked well together. They knew the victim was supposed to be suffering from alcohol poisoning according to the report, but they were ready for anything. It was even more complicated by the fact that the man was also suffering from emotional as well as physical factors. The two men hurried to the waiting van where an older man stood by the sliding passenger door.

 

“What happened?” Gunther asked as he reached in to check the unconscious man’s pulse.

 

“I found him passed out in a chair with an empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. I know he wasn’t there very long because I’d been to the kitchen less than forty minutes before I found him,” Sanchez explained as they reached to pull Larabee from the van.

 

“Any idea how much he drank?”

 

“The bottle was nearly full,” Nettie answered as she joined them on the ground. She watched as the two men worked together, checking the patient’s airway, hooking up monitoring equipment, starting an IV and placing an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose.

 

“Gerry, I think we’d better intubate,” Gunther explained as Larabee’s breathing slowed to a minimum.

 

“All right,” Dolan agreed and the two men quickly intubated the injured man as Sanchez and Wells looked on.

 

Nettie felt Josiah’s arm wrap around her shoulder and pull her close. She hadn’t even taken the time to change out of her nightgown and felt a chill that had little to do with the cooler night air.

 

“Alright, let’s get moving!” Gunther ordered as he and his partner covered the victim with a blanket, placed the straps across his chest and legs, and placed the equipment at the end of the stretcher.

 

“We’ll be taking him to Saint Vincents!” Dolan explained, pushing the gurney inside and climbing in with it.

 

“We’ll follow you in,” Sanchez said, leading Nettie back to the van.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The phone ringing beside his ear jolted Nathan from a deep sleep and he fumbled for the receiver. Finally grabbing the instrument it took several tries to get it to his ear.

 

“Jackson,” he rasped tiredly.

 

“Nathan, it’s Casey...”

 

“Casey,” Jackson interrupted, instantly awake and sitting up. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Josiah found Chris passed out in Aunt Nettie’s rocker. H...he had an empty bottle of whiskey...”

 

“Shit! Do you know how much was in the bottle?”

 

“It was pretty full. Josiah said Chris had alcohol poisoning because he drank it so fast. We called 911 and Josiah took Chris in the car to meet them. Aunt Nettie’s gone with them.”

 

“All right, Casey, are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine, Nathan, just worried. I’ve got to call JD and the others.”

 

“Tell them I’m going to Saint Vincent and to call my cell number if they want me to pick them up.”

 

“I will.”

 

The line went dead and Jackson hurried to change out of the clothes he wore. Within five minutes of Casey’s call he was in his car and headed towards Saint Vincents. His cell phone remained silent as he drove and he knew the others were probably going to drive in together.

~~~~~~~~~~

JD looked at the man sleeping on the sofa and shook his head at Wilmington’s stubbornness. Instead of going to bed the older man had stayed on the couch until he fell asleep. Dunne left him that way, but covered him with a small blanket and would wake him when he was going to bed. JD looked at the clock over the TV as the phone beside him began to ring.

 

‘Who’s calling at this hour of the night.’ he thought as he picked it up.

 

“Dunne.”

 

“JD, it’s Casey.”

 

“Hi, Casey,” the young man said, smiling instantly at the sound of her voice.

 

“JD, Chris is on the way to the hospital.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Josiah said something about alcohol poisoning. Nathan’s on the way there now and said to tell you if you need a ride to call his cell number.”

 

“JD, what’s wrong?” Wilmington asked, eyes open to half-mast as he pushed the blanket to the other end and sat up.

 

“Thanks, Casey, we’re on the way!” Dunne said, hanging up and looking worriedly towards his roommate. “Chris is on his way to the hospital.”

 

“Why?” the ladies’ man asked, painfully aware of the problems his long time friend could be having.

 

“They think its alcohol poisoning,” Dunne said.

 

“Fuck!” The rogue cursed as he stood up and headed for the door. “Come on, let’s go!”

 

“Buck...Buck!”

 

“What?” Wilmington asked impatiently.

 

“You need to get dressed first. I don’t think anyone would appreciate you going out in your boxers!”

 

“Ah, hell!”

 

“Go get dressed while I bring the car around front!” Dunne suggested and saw the dark head bob once.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ezra sat on the terrace, sipping a glass of Chablis as he listened to the soft strains of Mozart playing in the background. He knew the others would probably laugh if they knew of his penchant for the classics. Taking a deep breath he stood to go inside when his phone began to ring. Placing the glass on the table he picked up the phone and answered it quickly.

 

“Standish.”

 

“Ezra, it’s Casey.”

 

“Miss Wells, I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation for this late night call...”

 

“Listen, Ezra. Josiah took Chris to Saint Vincents.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Chris got hold of a bottle of whiskey. Josiah thinks he drank too much, too fast.”

 

“I shall leave immediately. Thank you for calling me.”

 

“You’re welcome...please make sure someone calls me to let me know what’s happening.”

 

“I will,” the conman said, hanging up the phone and hurrying out of his posh penthouse apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joe Garrett hurried towards the entrance as the ambulance pulled in. He was at the desk when the lights reflected off the window and knew this next patient was in trouble. He moved to the ambulance as the back door opened and the stretcher was pulled out.

 

“What have we got?” Garrett asked as he helped wheel the gurney inside.

 

“Possible alcohol poisoning. Blood Pressure is 90/65. Respirations were slow and shallow so we elected to intubate on scene. Skin is cold and clammy. Patient has been unconscious since being discovered by his friend.”

 

“Get him in two!” Garrett ordered as the paramedic continued to rattle off vital information. The stretcher with the unresponsive patient was pushed inside and Larabee was transferred to the gurney there. The portable monitors were unhooked and stationary ones put in place as blood samples were taken and a new set of vitals given. Garrett quickly hooked his patient to a ventilator before starting his examination. To an inexperienced eye the emergency room looked like chaos, but it was actually running perfectly as medical professionals worked to save the life of their patient.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josiah led Nettie Wells through the entrance of the ER and hurried to the desk. It didn’t take long to fill out the papers and give as much information as they could. Once they finished Sanchez led Nettie to the waiting room and watched as she sat tiredly in the chair near the window. How many times had they been here in the last month? The answer was one he did not want to think about as he walked to the vending machine and got the woman a cup of strong tea with honey. He hurried back and sat next to her, placing the Styrofoam cup in her hands.

 

“Thanks, Josiah.”

 

“You’re welcome Nettie. Can I get you anything else?”

 

“No, the tea is fine. There’s Nathan,” she said as she spotted the medic in training coming towards the waiting room.

 

“Nate, we’re in here!” Sanchez called as the younger man hurried towards them.

 

“Any word on Chris?” Jackson asked.

 

“Nothing...they just took him into a treatment room,” the ex-preacher answered.

 

“Damn it. How could he be so stupid?”

 

“Nathan, I don’t think it had anything to do with Chris being stupid. I think he was trying to escape the pain he was feeling and I don’t mean the physical pain. He’s been dealing with so much and he hasn’t really taken the time to grieve and I think he saw that bottle as a way of escaping the pain for a little while.”

 

“I know, Josiah, and I hope to God you’re right. I’ve just seen so many people use liquor as a way to escape all right. Did he ask for any pain meds tonight?”

 

“No, he didn’t ask and when I offered them he refused. Did he take any during the day?”

 

“Not that I gave him,” the medic in training explained as Dunne and Wilmington hurried towards them.

 

“How is Chris?” the gentle rogue asked as he sat on the opposite side of Nettie Wells.

 

“All we know is what we saw at the scene. The paramedics intubated him before bringing him in. He’s in with the doctor now,” Sanchez answered, rubbing at tired eyes.

 

“Why the hell would Chris take a drink if he’s on meds?” Wilmington spat in disbelief.

 

“Buck, Chris is dealing with a lot of emotional upheavals right now and I don’t think he was thinking properly at the time,” Nettie told him.

 

“He should have asked for help. Where the fuck were you when this was happening, Josiah?” the ladies man asked, the tempo of drums building in his skull.

 

“Easy, Buck, this is not Josiah’s fault!” Jackson said and was relieved to see some of the fiery anger leave the mustahced face.

 

“Shit. I’m sorry, Josiah. I didn’t mean anything by that.”

 

“Apology accepted, Buck,” the older man said and laid his head back against the chair as they waited for news on the injured man.

 

The minutes on the clock ticked slowly by as the worried friends waited for word on their injured team leader. Ezra joined them with coffee for everyone from the gourmet coffee shop he often frequented. Several nurses stuck their heads in, but none had anything new to tell them.

 

“Nathan.”

 

Jackson turned to se the pretty woman standing in the doorway and hurried towards her. “Hi, Rain.”

 

“Hi, are you okay?”

 

“Yes, I’m fine. Just tired.”

 

“I was in the doctors’ lounge and heard Chris was brought in. How is he?”

 

“We’re not sure. It looks like alcohol poisoning and the paramedics intubated him on the scene.”

 

“Oh, hell, Nathan, I’m so sorry,” she said, drawing him close as they moved into the room.

 

“Is there someone here for Chris Larabee?”

 

“We all are,” Nettie answered as the physician came into the room.

 

“Very well. My name is Joe Garrett and I’m Mr. Larabee’s attending physician.”

 

“How is he, Doc?” Dunne asked.

 

“Well, I believe you know it was suspected alcohol poisoning and his Tox screens confirm a high level of alcohol in his system. He’ll be kept on a ventilator and I’ve admitted him to ICU for the night. I’ve also recommended that he be evaluated by the psych department in the morning.”

 

“Is he going to be all right?” Nettie asked.

 

“He should be fine once the alcohol is out of his system,” the doctor answered.

 

“Doc, can I see him?” Wilmington asked.

 

“Just for a minute. Then I want all of you to go home and get some rest. You can see him tomorrow morning,” Garrett told them.

 

Buck nodded and hurried towards the room housing his long time friend. He sucked in a deep steadying breath when he looked at the man lying so pale and still. Once again tubes and wires were in abundance and he moved closer to the bed. He placed his hand on Larabee’s forehead and wondered at how clammy the skin felt.

 

“Hell, Chris, gotta tell you I’m getting mighty tired of this damn hospital. Dr. Garrett says you’re going to be fine, but I won’t believe that until I see those green eyes open. You sleep now...but that’s all. Don’t you dare think about giving up because I’ll kick your ass from here to Timbuktu if I have too.”

 

“Mr. Wilmington, I’m afraid you’ll have to leave now. We’re ready to move him upstairs.”

 

“Okay...Chris, I love ya man, you’re my best friend and I won’t let you go,” the rogue whispered softly, before leaving the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Again Vin woke to the sensation of drowning and held himself rigid as a harsh cough tore from his chest. He carefully looked around the room, searching for something he knew should be there. The last few times he’d been in the hospital he’d woken to find Chris Larabee sitting beside his bed, but the man was nowhere to be seen now. Licking at dry lips he again sought out his friend until his memory returned and he realized why he was alone. With the returning memories and clearing mind came the realization that his best friend was in trouble. Jackie had told him Larabee was out of the hospital and staying with Nettie Wells, but there was no word on Sarah or Adam. Where were they and why wasn’t Chris at home getting the tender loving care his wife always provided.

 

Vin smiled as he thought of the last time Chris was sick with the flu. Sarah didn’t flinch when her husband was too weak to clean up after himself. He’d helped her a couple of times, but she insisted she could take care of Chris herself if he’d just take Adam outside for a while. He smiled as he remembered looking in through the window and watching as Sarah slid onto the bed and eased her husband up until his head rested in her lap. She remained like that while Larabee slept and never complained once. Sarah Larabee had shown what she was made of, and Vin admired her for that.

 

Taking a deep breath he tried to sit up and felt the world around him fading before his eyes. His lungs constricted as he fought to get into an upright position as several more rasping coughs left his throat. He clenched his eyes tightly to stave off the agonizing pain in his chest and soon felt a pair of hands easing him back on the bed.

 

“Lay still, Vin!” Reardon ordered as he reached for the medication beside the bed. He hoped the pneumonia would respond to the antibiotics and the medication given by mask, but he knew it would take some time before his patient was able to move around.

 

“N...need ta c...call h...home,” the Texan rasped as the mask was once more placed over his mouth and nose.

 

“You breathe the medications in and I’ll see if I can find the phone Faraday left,” the physician told him and was glad to see the younger man acknowledge his orders.

 

Vin closed his eyes as the cool mist entered his lungs and eased the burning sensation there. He didn’t know how long Reardon was gone, but opened his eyes when a hand touched his shoulder.

 

“How are you feeling now?” Reardon asked.

 

“B...better.”

 

“Alright, I have the phone here. Is there a particular number you want to call or just hit the one that’s keyed in.”

 

“N...need ta call...Nettie Wells,” the tracker rasped.

 

“All right. What’s the number?”

 

Vin tried to recall the woman’s number, but couldn’t quite get them. The only number he could remember was the Larabee home. “Don’t k...know...call Chris’ h...home.”

 

“All right, do you know that number?”

 

Vin told him the number and soon felt the phone in his hand. With more than a little difficulty, he managed to get it to his ear. The call went through, but instead of Sarah or Chris answering the phone it was redirected and picked up by an automatic recording.

 

“We’re sorry, but the number you dialed is no longer in service! Please check the number and try your call again!”

 

“What the hell?” Tanner asked as he tried to look at the numbers.

 

“Is there a problem?” Reardon asked as he checked his patient’s vital signs.

 

“S...says the number is no...no l...longer in s...service.”

 

“Maybe it’s just a bad connection,” the physician suggested, hoping to ease the man’s worries.

 

“No...no, it’s not. Look, try the other number,” Tanner rasped as he breathed deeply and felt the mist entering his lungs once more.

 

“No problem,” Reardon answered and hit the speed dial button before handing it back to his patient. He watched the tracker closely as he lifted the mask and waited for the call to go through.

 

Vin listened as the call went through and breathed a sigh of relief when it wasn’t redirected. He waited impatiently for someone to answer and soon heard the sound of a man’s voice.

 

“Travis.”

 

“O...Orrin, it’s Vin!” the tracker said softly and wasn’t sure the other man heard him correctly.

 

“Vin! How are you, Son?”

 

“Better, Orrin,” the tracker said and dissolved into a fit of coughing that left him breathless.

 

“Vin, you need to put the mask back on,” Reardon warned.

 

“N...not yet...n...need to find...find out a...about Chris. Orrin, what’s w...wrong w...with Chris!”

 

“Chris was hurt in an explosion,” Travis answered vaguely.

 

“How bad? W...where? T...tried ta call h...him...phone dis...connected. “

 

“Yes, there were some problems. You don’t need to be worrying about any of this right now son. Get some rest and we’ll talk when you’re feeling better.”

 

“N...no, Orrin...why i...is Chris s...stayin’ at N...Nettie’s p...place? W...where a...are S...Sarah...” again he started coughing and felt the phone taken form his hands and the mask eased back over his mouth and nose. The little strength he had was gone and he struggled to breath past the pain in his chest. He could see Reardon talking on the phone and wanted to take it from him, but his eyes slid closed and he sank into the welcoming arms of sleep.

 

“I assure you, Mr. Travis, he’ll be fine with plenty of rest. He’s sleeping right now and we’re giving him antibiotics. He’ll probably need physiotherapy on his arm once he gets back to Billings.”

 

“How long before he’s able to travel?”

 

“Not for at least a week, maybe longer. It all depends on the pneumonia and the lingering fever and infection. We’re doing everything we can short of taking him to the hospital, but that’s still too dangerous because of the threats against his life.”

 

“Damn, all right. Look, tell him Chris is going to be fine and so will he if he does as he’s told.”

 

“I will,” Reardon said, hanging up the phone and watching his patient closely. There was no doubt in his mind that this man would get up and move if he knew he was needed in Billings Montana. Shaking his head he continued his examination, pleased with the readings he received, yet knowing Tanner was far from well. Turning out the light he went in search of coffee and a sandwich.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Orrin leaned back in his chair and reached for the strong cup of coffee on the table. The call from Vin Tanner was a welcome one and eased his mind slightly, but he’d feel better once the young man returned. The call from Nathan Jackson left him shaken, but he knew Chris Larabee would not be alone when he woke up.

 

“Orrin, are you okay?” Evie asked, joining her husband in his home office.

 

“I’m fine, Evie, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

“You didn’t. Is everything all right?” she asked, seeing the deep lines in his forehead as she sat across from him.

 

“No, no it’s not. Nathan called earlier.”

 

“What’s wrong? Was it about Chris?”

 

“Yes, it was. He’s back in the hospital.”

 

“Oh, my Lord, why?”

 

“He got hold of a bottle of whiskey and from what Nathan told me it sounds like he drank the whole bottle pretty quickly.”

 

“With the meds he’s on that could be dangerous and even...”

 

“I know. That’s what Josiah realized as soon as he found Chris. He had Casey call 911 and they took him to the hospital. They admitted him because he wasn’t breathing properly and he’s in ICU overnight on a ventilator. He’ll also be seen by Susan James from the psych department.”

 

“That’s a good thing. Chris needs to talk to someone about what he’s feeling and I don’t mean his friends. He needs an objective ear, one who’s not so emotionally involved in what he’s going through.”

 

“And he needs Tanner back. There’s something about the two of them whether they’re together or apart, Evie. Vin knows when something is wrong with Chris and vice versa. I think if Chris is going to come out of this a whole person, Tanner is going to have a lot to do with it.”

 

“Has there been any word about Vin?”

 

“As a matter of fact he called my private line.”

 

“You spoke to him?” Evie asked, relief evident in his tone.

 

“Not for long. He’s quite ill and could barely talk without coughing. He asked about Chris.”

 

“You didn’t tell him about Sarah and Adam did you?”

 

“No, I don’t think he could handle hearing that right now. Hopefully we can keep it from him until he comes home.”

 

“Oh, Orrin, this is going to be so hard on him.” Evie reached for the box of Kleenex as tears came to her eyes.

 

“I think it’s hard on all of us, Love,” Travis said, making his way around the desk and holding his wife close as she cried out her sorrow.

 

“It’s so unfair, Orrin. I mean Sarah and Chris were so happy and they were going to have a baby. Adam would have loved being a big brother and now Chris is alone...”

 

“Not alone, Evie, he has all of us and we’ll be his rock whenever he needs us. Right?”

 

“Right, but will that be enough?”

 

“We’ll make sure it is. Now how about we go see if Gloria has fresh coffee and muffins. I‘m hungry and want to eat before I go in to the office.”

 

“Sounds good, and I believe the muffins are baking as we speak. Come on,” she ordered, standing and linking her arm in her husband’s as they headed towards the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pamela Collins watched her patient closely as he showed signs of regaining consciousness. He’d spent a restful night, unaware of anything happening around him and she knew he’d be panicked when he woke up with a tube in his throat. She checked the monitors and IV line as she watched the eyelids begin to flicker and looked up as a young man stood in the doorway.

 

“Hi, how is he doing?”

 

“He’s coming round,” the nurse answered. “Would you like to come in?”

 

“Thanks. I’m JD.”

 

“My name is Pamela, JD, are you related to Chris?”

 

“No. He’s my boss, but he’s also my friend. He’s a good man.”

 

“I can tell,” she turned back to her patient and began speaking in soothing tones as he blinked rapidly and fought the intrusion down his throat. “Chris, you’re in the hospital and are on a ventilator right now. I want you to relax and let it do what it’s supposed to. Dr. Midland will be here shortly and will probably take it out, but for now it stays and you need relax. You have a visitor.”

 

“Hi, Chris.”

 

Larabee turned towards the new voice and looked into the worried face of his youngest team member. Again he tried to speak, but gagged against the tube. He heard the nurse’s words and tried to do as she told him, but he didn’t understand why he was back in the hospital. The last thing he remembered was getting out of bed and sitting in Nettie’s rocking chair.

 

“Easy, Chris,” Dunne said, seeing the raw panic in the green eyes. “You’re okay and you won’t be here much longer.”

 

‘JD, what happened? Why am I back here? Help me!’ Larabee thought, fighting the restraints on his wrists.

 

“Chris, you need to calm down before you hurt yourself. Dr. Midland is coming this way and if you relax you may just get rid of that tube.”

 

“Hello, JD.”

 

“Hey, Doc,” Dunne said as Midland moved to the opposite side of the bed and looked down at the injured man.

 

“Hello, Chris, I’m glad to see you’re awake. I’ve checked your vitals and readings and I think we can dispense with the tube. I bet you like that idea.”

 

Chris nodded and waited for Midland to take the tape from around his mouth. He heard her telling JD to move back a little as she reached for the tube. The next part was the hardest and he tried to relax as he listened to Midland’s soothing tones. He coughed and breathed out as the tube was extracted and moaned as his stomach churned and a sour fluid came up with the tubing.  He found himself sitting up and vomiting into a basin as flashes of the night before returned. Seeing the picture...cursing God for taking them from him...going to bed and lying awake as he tried to ignore the pain in his heart...getting up and going to the living room...finding the bottle of whiskey and drinking it without stopping.

 

“Chris, try to relax now. Pamela, you can remove the restraints.”

 

“Yes, Dr. Midland.”

 

“Feel better?” the physician asked, easing the blond back on the bed and reaching for the cloth in the basin of warm water. She cleaned the tape residue and washed his face as he looked up into her eyes.

 

“I...I’m o...okay.”

 

“Do you remember what happened?” Midland asked.

 

“Had too much to drink,” Larabee said, accepting the glass and taking small sips of the water.

 

“Yes, you could say that. Do you remember how much?”

 

“No, just know it felt good and I wanted to...to forget,” Larabee answered, rubbing at his temples.

 

“Headache?” the doctor asked.

 

“Y...yeah.”

 

“Well, that’s one pain you earned, Chris. You’re taking pain meds and mixing them with alcohol is asking for trouble,” Midland explained sternly.

 

“Y...yeah, I know, Doc, but at the time I j...just needed it.”

 

“Dr. James will be down to see you after you’re moved into a private room,” the woman told him.

 

“Can’t I go home...go to Nettie’s place,” he corrected softly.

 

“Not yet. Do you remember Dr. James?”

 

“N...no, don’t think so,” Larabee said truthfully.

 

“She’s with the psych department...”

 

“I don’t need to talk to her.”

 

“Well, that’s your choice, Chris, but you won’t be leaving here today until you do. Hospital policy I’m afraid.”

 

“Shit! Tell her to come here now then!”

 

“She won’t be available until around ten. You might as well relax and get some rest. JD, why don’t you go get some breakfast, you can visit him once he’s moved downstairs.”

 

“Okay, Chris, I’ll be back soon. Can I get you anything?”

 

“Coffee, kid,” Larabee answered, glaring at the physician as if she’d deny his request.

 

“Sure, Chris. What room is he being moved to, Doc?”

 

“I’m not sure yet, JD. Check with the nurse’s desk on the second floor,” Midland said and smiled as the young man left. “Now, Chris, I’ll see you later, okay?”

 

“Guess so,” Larabee said, closing his eyes as the throbbing in his skull escalated. He lost track of time, but soon felt the bed being moved out of the room and along the corridor. Turning slightly on his side he tried to quell the nausea once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What the hell do you mean he’s back in the hospital?” Ella screamed at the bearer of bad news.

 

“One of my contacts at the hospital said he was brought in last night and spent the night in ICU. His chart says it was because of alcohol poisoning,” Royal explained as the woman angrily paced the living room.

 

“Alcohol poisoning? That’s not possible! Chris could drink anyone under the table and still have room to take on all comers.”

 

“Ella, alcohol poisoning is often caused when someone drinks too much liquor, too fast. Larabee’s Tox screens showed he had a dangerous amount of alcohol in his system.”

 

“Damn it! He needs me to take care of him more than ever. When are you boys going to take him?”

 

“Two days from now. We were going to make sure he was pretty well alone before we picked him up,” Spikes told her.

 

“Two days! That seems such a long time. Why can’t we take him as soon as he’s out of the hospital? That way I’d be able to care for him and make sure he doesn’t hurt himself,” Ella stated.

 

“Don’t you think his friends would be overly protective of him when he first goes home. No, Ella, I’m telling you right now we’re better off to wait until we’re sure Larabee is pretty much alone,” Royal explained.

 

Ella walked towards him, her hips swaying seductively as she pressed her body against his and pouted. “Do you promise he’ll be mine two days from now, Guy?”

 

“I promise we’ll do everything we can to make sure Larabee is in your arms in two days,” Royal vowed.

 

“Why don’t we see if breakfast is ready?” Spikes suggested and the two men took one of her arms and walked into the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JD finished his breakfast and ordered a second coffee for his mentor. Thanking the woman he hurried up to the second floor and stopped by the desk. The nurse gave him Larabee’s room number and JD walked down the hallway, stopping in front of Room 216. He entered the room to find Larabee turned towards the window. The sun streamed into the room illuminating the blond’s face, revealing a vulnerability that JD Dunne had never seen before and hoped to never see again.

 

“Chris,” he called softly and watched the troubled face turn towards him.

 

“JD...is that my coffee?” Larabee asked, fighting to control his emotions.

 

“Yeah, black and strong, right?” Dunne said, placing the cup on the table.

 

“Right,” Larabee agreed as he reached for the cup and peeled back the tab.

 

“Are you okay now, Chris?” the Bostonian asked, not sure what it was he was really asking, but hoping to get the answer he wanted.

 

“Think so, JD. Thanks,” Larabee said as a knock sounded on the door and it opened slightly.

 

“Mr. Larabee, can I come in?”

 

“Would it matter if I said no?”

 

“It might, but it would also mean you’d be here longer than you want to be.”

 

“Then I guess there’s no choice. Come in. JD, could you come back later?”

 

“Sure, Chris,” Dunne said, leaving Larabee alone with the psychiatrist.

 

Susan James moved closer to the bed and placed her file on the table before sitting down. She studied the handsome face before him and saw beneath the brave front he tried to show. The lines of strain and weariness ran deep and she imagined they would remain that way for a long time.

 

“Mr. Larabee, my name is Susan James and I’ve been asked by your doctors to speak with you.”

 

“I don’t need a shrink.”

 

“That’s good to hear, but why don’t we talk a little and maybe we’ll be able to come up with something I can put on paper and show the hospital board?”

 

“Do I have a choice?”

 

“Not if you want out today,” she told him sympathetically.

 

“Figures. What do you want to know?”

 

“Well, it’s not what I want to know, Mr. Larabee, it’s more what you want to talk about.”

 

“Well, hell, doc. Guess you might as well leave ‘cause there’s nothing I want to talk about. I’m doing fine.”

 

“Are you?” the woman asked, studying her patient closely as he squirmed on the bed.

 

“Said I was!” the blond snapped.

 

“Would you like to tell me what you’re feeling right now?”

 

“Pissed,” Larabee answered, turning his head towards the window.

 

“Okay...at me or yourself?”

 

“Both! I don’t want to be in here.”

 

“I’m sure you don’t, but until I believe you really are okay I’m afraid you’ll be staying here, but I’m not an unreasonable person. If you tell me what happened last night then maybe we can come up with something to tell the hospital and get you out of here.”

 

“I wanted a drink and took one,” Larabee said, shrugging his shoulders as he turned back to the woman.

 

“One? I believe it was slightly more than one, Mr. Larabee...can I call you Chris?”

 

“That’s fine. Look, doc. I wanted a drink...I didn’t mean to get drunk and pass out. It’s just...”

 

“Just what?” James asked as the seconds ticked slowly by.

 

“It’s just so hard not being able to go h...home...not being able to...to hold her and Adam...not being able to hear her laughter or...or,” the blond felt tears forming in his eyes and reached for the tissues.

 

“I won’t tell you I know how you feel, Chris, because I don’t, but I do know you’ve got to be able to reach out to your friends and family and let them help you. If things get bad it won’t help anything to keep it all inside. If you talk about what you’re feeling before it gets to be too much you’ll find not only do you feel better, but so do the people around you.”

 

“I know, Doc, but sometimes it’s hard to put it in words.”

 

“Well, maybe if you just say whatever comes to mind. Tell me how you’re feeling?” James suggested.

 

“Empty...like there’s nothing left inside. I keep thinking she’ll come through that door and everything will be all right. I know it’s not going to happen, Doc, but I want it so badly. Sarah was pregnant with our second baby. Adam would’ve been so excited about it,” Larabee said, his fingers gripping the hospital blanket as he lifted his tear-streaked face. He remained silent as he looked at his hands, not seeing how tightly he clenched the blanket with his white-knuckled grip.

 

“I want my life back...I want them back,” he whispered as he closed his eyes.

 

“I know you do, Chris, but that’s not possible. You have to face what happened and try to accept the help offered you. I’d like you to make an appointment to see me in my office next week. Will you do that?”

 

“Yeah...guess so. Does that mean I can get out of here today?”

 

“I think so, but if I do sign the papers then I want your word that if things get rough you’ll talk to your friends or call my office. I’d like to get you started on an anti-depressant called Zoloft.”

 

“I’m not depressed...”

 

“Chris, you may not think so, but after everything you’ve been through and everything you’ve said to me today I’m convinced you’re showing signs of depression. The Zoloft will help you deal with it.”

 

“I guess so,” the blond said as he watched her fill out the papers and write the prescription for the new medication.

 

“I’ve put my phone number on your release and follow up papers. Make sure you call my office and set up an appointment.”

 

“I will, Doc, thanks,” Larabee said, turning away and facing the window once more. 

 

“Things will get better, Chris,” James told him before leaving the room.

 

Chris closed his eyes and let his mind drift back to the night before. Had he really been drinking just to get rid of the pain, or was it something else? Was he trying to kill himself by mixing alcohol and drugs? He heard the door open, but didn’t acknowledge the person who entered as he drifted towards sleep once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ella watched as Royal hurried to the phone. The maid told them it was urgent and she briefly wondered who would be calling at this time. She knew Larabee’s men had been checking on her whereabouts and were also involving the police. Several of her overseas contacts had called her to let her know there were inquiries about Averil and herself, but so far they’d been able to convince the authorities that she was still in Monte Carlo. If her lover’s men continued to interfere she would just have them dealt with, perhaps the Powderman could be persuaded to test his explosives for the right price. She reached for the box of truffles on the table and took one, biting into the rich chocolate and closing her eyes in delight. She stayed that way, savoring the flavor as Royal came back in the room.

 

“Ella!”

 

“Yes, Guy?”

 

“I have news.”

 

“Really, I do hope it’s good for a change.”

 

“I believe it is. My contact at the hospital says Larabee is being released today and it looks like there’s only one man with him. I was thinking I could contact Bob and have him send some men to the hospital to follow the car and if they get an opportunity they could take Larabee and bring him to the warehouse.”

 

“Oh, Guy,” she said, standing and wrapping her arms around his neck. “Do you mean it? I could be with Chris tonight?”

 

“It’s possible, Love, but if we’re to do this I need to contact Bob. Where’s Jack?”

 

“He’s picking up a few things for me,” Ella explained.

 

“I thought we agreed not to take chances on you two being seen?” Royal said, shaking his head as the woman laughed.

 

“Oh, Guy, you worry too much. No one saw us at the restaurant the other night and no one will see Jack at his tailors.”

 

“I wish I could be sure!”

 

“Don’t worry, Guy. Jack knows what he’s doing.”

 

“If you say so. Okay, I’m going to make those calls. I’ll let you know as soon as I’ve set things in motion.”

 

“I’ll be in the pool if you feel like joining me when you’re done,” Gaines said, licking her lips seductively.

 

“Count on it, Lover,” Royal assured her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ezra hurried into Dumont’s exclusive showroom and waited for the man to finish with his customer. He knew the coffee was always fresh and helped him to some of the aromatic brew before looking at some of the newest arrivals on display. He saw the other man go into the fitting room and smiled as Dumont came towards him.

 

“Mr. Standish, I’ll be with you as soon as I finish with Mr. Averil...”

 

“Averil...that wouldn’t by any chance be Jack Averil would it?” Standish said, unaware of the excitement in his voice.

 

“As a matter of fact it is. Do you know him?”

 

“No, I don’t and please don’t tell him who I am. I can’t go into details about why this is important, but it is. A man’s life could very well depend on this.”

 

“Mr. Standish, you are by far my most frequent and valued customer. I will do as you ask. Perhaps you should wait in my office.”

 

“No, but I would like to use your phone,” Standish said.

 

“By all means. It’s through those doors.”

 

“Would you make sure, Averil does not leave until I’m finished.”

 

“Certainly,” the tailor smiled, “Perhaps I could entice him into looking at the new arrivals.”

 

“Thank you, Nicholas, I appreciate what you’re doing,” the gambler said, hurrying through the doors as he heard Averil come out of the fitting room. He dialed the number by heart and waited for the phone to be picked up on the other end. “Come on, Josiah, answer the d...”

 

“Sanchez!”

 

“Josiah, it’s Ezra.”

 

“Is something wrong, Ezra? You sound out of breath!”

 

“I’m fine, look I’m at Dumont’s Fine Tailoring. Could you get down here as quickly as possible?”

 

“I’m on my way, want to tell me what’s wrong?”

 

“One of Nicholas’ clients is here. It’s Jack Averil!”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. Dumont confirmed the man’s name and if he’s here then so is Ella Gaines and I don’t want to chance losing him.”

 

“I’m on my way, just stay out of sight.”

 

“I will,” Standish said and hung up. He moved to the door, but kept out of sight as Dumont tried to interest Averil in a new suit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time he woke up his discharge papers were in order and Nathan was there to pick him up. Chris dressed in the clothes Nathan brought him and sat on the edge of the bed, glaring at the orderly who pushed the wheelchair into the room.

 

“Nathan, I don’t need a wheelchair.”

 

“I know, Chris, but you know hospital policy. You want to get out of here?”

 

“Hell, yes!”

 

“Then hop in and let’s get moving,” Jackson said, smiling as Larabee slid off the bed and reluctantly sat in the chair.

 

“Don’t know why they have that kind of policy. Sick of lying down and there’s nothing wrong with my legs! No reason I can’t walk out that door on my own two feet,” the blond grumbled as the orderly wheeled him from the room.

 

“I believe you say that every time you’re in here, Chris,” the medic in training told him. It didn’t take long for them to get to Jackson’s car and Chris was sitting in the passenger seat as the other man sat behind the wheel. He drove out of the parking area and headed towards the road leading to the Wells’ home. Nathan watched his friend through the corner of his eyes and knew the man wasn’t sleeping.

 

“Nathan.”

 

“Yes, Chris?”

 

“I want to go home.”

 

“I’m taking you home.”

 

“No, not to Nettie’s place. I want to go out to my place. I need to see...”

 

“Not yet you don’t, Chris. Right now you need to go home and rest.”

 

“Nathan! I’m fine...”

 

“No, you’re not and it’s time you realized that. Right now the most important thing is for you to get plenty of rest. You can go out to the house once you’re stronger and I’ll gladly go with you, but right now we’re headed for Nettie’s place.”

 

“Shit! I need to do this...”

 

“Chris...”

 

“Nathan, either you drive me there now or I wait until we get to Nettie’s and I’ll drive myself.”

 

“I’ll make sure all the keys...”

 

“Then I’ll fucking well walk! I’m not a kid and I know what I’m doing! I need to see the house!”

 

“Chris, if, and I mean if we go there you’ll do what I say. I don’t want you trying to get close to the house because it’s dangerous and you’ve been hurt enough!”

 

“Anything you say, Nathan...the turnoff is just up ahead.”

 

“Yeah, I know, I’m doing this against my better judgement!” Jackson spat as he turned onto the road leading to the ruined Larabee home.

 

“I know...thanks, Nate.”

 

“Don’t thank me yet, Chris, because I could still change my mind,” the medic in training warned.

 

“But you won’t,” Larabee said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he thought about what he was about to do. He knew he was asking a lot of Jackson, but this was something he needed to do for his own sanity. He needed to see the destruction for himself, to know there was nothing he could’ve done to save them even if he’d been able to get into the house. He knew they’d died during the initial explosion and was grateful that they hadn’t burned to death. According to the coroner Sarah and Adam Larabee were both killed by blunt force objects and were probably dead before the flames touched them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robert Spikes knew he was putting himself in a dangerous situation, but he needed to be there when they took Larabee. His men were following Larabee in a nondescript blue van. One seen everyday and forgotten as quickly as it was out of sight. He knew Nathan Jackson was the man who picked Larabee up and was expecting him to drive straight to the Wells’ home. He grabbed for his cell phone on the seat beside him and held it to his ear as he drove along the tree lined street.

 

“Spikes.”

 

“Mr. Spikes, they’ve turned off the main road and are headed north...”

 

Spikes listened as the other man told him where Jackson’s car turned off and smiled as he realized where they were headed. He knew there were back roads he could take and if he utilized the car’s speed he could be at the Larabee house before the man arrived. Quickly he gave the other man instructions on how to get to the burnt out shell of a home and to park the van off the back road and wait for him there. He hung up the phone and turned onto a seldom used road that was little more than a horse trail.

 

‘Soon, Larabee, you and I are going to have that heart to heart I promised,’ he thought as his foot came down hard on the gas. Picking up the phone once more he dialed Royal’s home and waited for the maid to get him.

 

“What’s happening, Bob?”

 

“It looks like Jackson is taking Larabee to his place. We’re taking the back roads and should be there before they arrive. We’ll take Larabee there.”

 

“What about Jackson?”

 

“If he gets in the way we’ll take care of him! I have to go, but I’ll call as soon as we’re on the way to the warehouse.”

 

“All right, Bob. I’ll tell Ella and we’ll probably see you there.”

 

“Yeah, I figured as much,” Spikes said, hanging up once more as he continued north.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Royal hurried outside and smiled at the woman reading the erotic magazine on the table. The woman’s beauty shone through no matter where she was or what she wore. Even the white terry towel looked sexy wrapped around her trim waist.

 

“Ella.”

 

“Hello, Guy, I hope it was good news.”

 

“I think you’ll certainly like it. Bob and his men are following Larabee as we speak.”

 

“Oh, Guy!” Gaines said excitedly as she stood up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. “Where are they?”

 

“It seems Jackson is taking him to his home and Bob’s going to be waiting for them there. They’ll take care of Jackson and grab Larabee at the same time and bring him to the warehouse.”

 

“I want to be there, Guy.”

 

“I knew you were going to say that, Ella and I told Bob we’d probably see him there, but you’d better get dressed or we might get pulled over for indecent exposure. Although, in your case it would be more pleasure than indecent,” Royal assured her, smiling as she walked away from him and dropped the towel from her naked body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josiah parked the car in front of Dumont’s and hurried inside. He could hear voices and saw Dumont talking to a man near a rack of tailor made suits. He slipped unnoticed into the office and found Standish there.

 

“Did he see you?”

 

“No, I came through the storage area behind the racks of clothing. I believe you’re right about that being Averil,” Sanchez told him.

 

“It is. I’ve been watching him. I figured we could follow him when he leaves here and hopefully he’ll lead us to Ella Gaines!”

 

“We should let Miller know we’ve confirmed that Averil is in town,” Sanchez advised.

 

“All right, but let’s do it once we leave here. I think we should both take our own cars and use our phones to talk to each other. I’ll follow first and turn off when I think he’s getting suspicious. I can let you know where we are through the phone and you can take over.”

 

“Or I can call Robert and see if the chopper is out and ask if they would keep tabs on Averil’s car.”

 

“We don’t even know what he’s driving.”

 

“That’s easy enough to find out. We go to our own car and wait until he comes out...” Sanchez looked up as Dumont came into the office.

 

“He is trying on another suit, but then he’s leaving, Mr. Standish. I’ve kept him here as long as I could.”

 

“That’s fine, Nicholas. Thank you for what you’ve done,” the gambler said as an idea struck him. “You wouldn’t happen to know what Mr. Averil was driving would you?”

 

“No, but I have his license number because I have to validate his parking. Will that do?” Dumont asked hopefully.

 

“It sure will, can we have a copy?”

 

“Certainly, Mr. Standish,” Dumont said and passed the slip of paper to the younger man.

 

“Thank you, could you keep him just a little longer?”

 

“I’ll try,” Dumont said, leaving the office and retuning to his client.

 

“Let’s go!” Sanchez ordered and led the way out of the office. Dumont signaled that it was still clear and they slipped out the main door.

 

“Josiah, did you bring the van?”

 

“Yes, why?”

 

“Is the tracking equipment still in the back?” Standish watched as Sanchez’ smiled at him and knew the man understood what he wanted.

 

“It certainly is, Ezra. You find the car that matches that license and I’ll get the equipment,” the ex-preacher said as he hurried towards the van.

 

Ezra quickly checked the half dozen cars parked on their side of the street and hurried to the other side as Sanchez came towards him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted the license number and pointed it out to Sanchez. They quickly attached a tracking device under the rear bumper and moved to The Firm’s van. The two men had just gotten inside when Averil exited Dumont’s with several packages in his hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Chris didn’t need anyone to tell him they were close to his home. Instincts told him they were close and he felt his body tensing up as his mind replayed the day of the explosion. Taking a deep breath he forced the images out of his mind and opened his eyes.

 

“Chris, we can still turn back,” Jackson suggested as he turned the car into the driveway.

 

“No, I’m okay, Nathan,” Larabee said. He spotted the yellow police line and sucked in as much air as he could force past his constricted throat as he saw the tiers of flowers around the bordering tape. So many roses, carnations, mums, and baby’s breath had been placed that very little of the front of the house could be seen.

 

“People wanted to show how much they cared, Chris,” Jackson explained as he pulled the car to a stop and watched his friend remove his seatbelt.

 

Chris opened the door and eased his aching body out of the car, leaning heavily against the side once he was out. His gaze swept over the land that once held his home, but now held nothing but the charred remains of his heart and soul. He felt as if a knife was being twisted in his gut as he tried to face his losses head on. Pushing away from the car he made his way towards the blackened boards that were once his front steps.

 

“Chris, you want me to come with you?”

 

“No, I’m fine, Nathan. I’m just going to have a look around.”

 

“Don’t go past the police line,” Jackson warned.

 

“I won’t,” Larabee said, walking closer to the destroyed home. He tried to breathe normally, but found his chest tightening up and his lungs burned for more air that he was able to take in. He held his left arm tight against his injured ribs as he walked slowly along the perimeter. So many memories surrounded him, but the stifling smell of burnt wood permeated his nostrils and burning away the happy hours spent in the home. He recognized the area that was once Adam’s bedroom and reached down to touch a half cindered piece of board and felt as if he couldn’t breathe.

 

Standing once more, Chris gazed around the area, searching for something he knew was not there. Some hope that this was all a dream...a nightmare that he could wake up from, but reality surrounded him and he knew there would be no waking from this nightmare. A chill ran down his spine as he looked around, but he chalked it up to the scene before him. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm his queasy stomach as he turned back to his lost world.

 

“God, Sarah, I miss you so much,” he said, ignoring the pain in his chest as he stooped down. He reached for something embedded in the ruins and pulled out the twisted remains of a Christmas ornament. The metal sleight was melted into a solid lump, while the Santa and the reindeer were no longer recognizable as separate images. He ran his fingers over the family heirloom given to him by his grandmother, and felt the tears falling once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“What do we do about him?” Billy McLeod asked, pointing to the man leaning against the car.

 

“We get a little closer and let Danny take him out with his knife. Larabee should be easy enough to handle once Jackson’s down! Think you can handle it, Danny?” Spikes told them.

 

“Damn straight!” Danny Dryden smiled as he fingered the edge of the blade he was playing with. The sun glinted off the shiny surface reflecting the light into the cold blue eyes of the man holding it.

 

“Good. Billy, you and Craig go around the outer perimeter and come at them from the north. Danny, you’re with me and you’d better be as good as you keep telling me!” Spikes warned as he watched McLeod and Craig Simon hurry through the heavy brush.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sanchez followed the car at a distance, listening to the telltale beeps from the device Standish held in his hands. Several times they thought they lost him, but quickly picked him up in the heavy downtown traffic. They’d already called Buck Wilmington and knew he was calling Miller and letting the policeman know what was happening.

 

“Turn right, Josiah!” Standish ordered and held the small instrument carefully.

 

“Looks like we’re heading for Guy Royal’s home,” Sanchez said as he turned right and drove down the tree lined street and upscale homes.

 

“It certainly appears that way,” the gambler agreed as the device grew louder and closer together. “He must have arrived at his destination. Slow down a little.”

 

Sanchez did as he was told and kept his eyes on the road as Standish read the instrument. It wasn’t long before they stopped in front of a large well kept mansion owned by Guy Royal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan watched Larabee for any signs that the man was in trouble. He’d seen the blond wipe at his eyes several times and knew he was trying hard to keep his emotions in check. He saw Chris bend down and pick something up from the ground, but he didn’t see what it was. Glancing at his watch he realized he should’ve called Nettie Wells and let her know they were going to be late. Turning back to his car he reached through the window for his cell phone, but movement to his left caught his attention. Lifting his head he glanced towards the shrubs to the left of the Larabee home and was about to call out to his friend when he felt something thump against his back. The words were robbed from his throat as he reached behind with his right hand and his fingers touched the handle at the same time pain stabbed through him

 

“C...Chris...Chris,” he cried as he fell to the ground.

 

Larabee heard the sharp gasp behind him and turned just as Jackson fell. Without thought to his own safety he hurried towards his friend and knelt beside him. The hilt of a knife was visible to the right of Jackson’s shoulder and Chris quickly looked around as he felt for a pulse.

 

“Chris...help...call...”

 

“Easy, Nathan,” Larabee said worriedly, looking into the car and reaching for the phone on the seat. His hand closed over the small cell as he heard movement behind him. Without thinking he pressed the speed dial button and hoped it was answered on the other end.

 

‘Please, Buck, have the damn thing turned on!’ he thought as a voice sounded close by.

 

“Drop it, Larabee, or I’ll put another one in Jackson!” Spikes warned as he came towards the car.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Larabee spat, his voice dripping venomously.

 

“Is that any way to talk to an old friend, Larabee?” the one eyed man asked sarcastically.

 

“You’re no friend of mine, Spikes. Piece of shit like you doesn’t deserve...” Chris flew backwards as a fist slammed into his gut and the air escaped from his lungs as he sank to his knees.

 

“You’d best watch that fucking mouth of yours, Boy, or I’m going to shut it permanently. Now lie down on your stomach...”

 

“G...go...fu...fuck...your...self,” Larabee wheezed through clenched teeth. He saw the gun being cocked and watched as it was turned on the semi-conscious man lying beside him. His eyes met the soulful brown ones and he knew Jackson was filled with pain and guilt.

 

“C...Chris...”

 

“Not your f...fault, Nathan,” Larabee said as he turned onto his stomach.

 

“Now put your hands behind your back!” Spikes ordered, smiling inwardly as the injured man complied. The idea of having his nemesis in such a vulnerable position filled him with a sense of power. He handed his own weapon to Dryden and straddled the blond’s legs. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and quickly snapped them around his captive’s wrists before standing and dragging him to his feet.

 

“B...bastard,” Jackson cried as he lost consciousness.

 

“Guess that takes care of him!” Dryden said, pulling the blade free and wiping the blood on Jackson’s shirt.

 

“Nathan!” Larabee called, anger making him uncontrollable as he looked at the lifeless body of his friend. He fought against the men holding him, but a blow to the gut doubled him over once more. Kicking and fighting he was dragged away from the house where another body laid in the burning sun.

 

“You bastards!” he screamed as two more men joined Spikes and Dryden. It didn’t matter that he was cuffed and outnumbered all that mattered was getting back to Jackson and praying the man was still alive despite the evidence before him. He kicked at the man nearest him and went down as Dryden released his arm. Struggling to stand, he did everything he could to stop the men who held him captive.

 

“Enough!” Spikes spat and used the butt of his gun to deliver a blow to the back of Larabee’s skull, smiling as the man slumped to the ground once more and laid still. He shook his head at the bruised trio of employees and watched as Billy and Craig climbed back to their feet.

 

“Sonofabitch’s stronger than he looks,” Craig swore.

 

“Pick him up and let’s get the fuck out of here!” Spikes ordered as the duo grabbed Larabee’s arms and dragged him towards the back road.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilmington held the phone to his ear as he and JD sped towards his best friend’s once happy home. The call had come through nearly ten minutes ago and he’d been listening to the drama unfolding fifteen miles away. He knew Jackson was down and that Spikes was involved, but there wasn’t much else he could tell. That Chris was hurt was evident by the sharp hiss of pain and the thump against the car.

 

“Come on, JD, can’t this thing go any faster?” he asked of Dunne’s Mazda.

 

“I’m flooring it, Buck. What’s going on there?”

 

“Oh, God!”

 

“What’s wrong?” Dunne asked, worry evident in his voice as he took the turn at break-neck speed.

 

“I think N...Nathan i...is hurt bad!”

 

“Shit! What about Chris?”

 

“Bastards took him!” Where’s your cell?”

 

“Between the seats.”

 

“I’m going to call an ambulance and Miller. We’re going to need help out here!” Wilmington said as his head began to pound.

 

“Buck! Buck!” Dunne called, worried about the silence from the man seated next to him. “Come on, Buck, I need you...they need you to get help.”

 

“Y...yeah, I’m working on it...sorry,” he whispered as he fumbled with the buttons.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spikes climbed into the back of the van and handed his keys to Danny Dryden. He sat on the single seat as Larabee was dumped inside.  Blood matted the back of the blond head, but he knew Ella Gaines would take care of that once they arrived at the warehouse. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and stuffed it into the un-protesting mouth.

 

“Make sure no one follows us!” Spikes ordered as Dryden moved towards the other car. He waited for the other two men to climb into the front seats and smiled as they drove away.

 

“Which way, Mr. Spikes?” Craig asked.

 

“Continue north until we hit the quarry and come out on the side road. We’ll take the long way around and make damn sure no one’s following us. So do the speed limit and don’t call attention to us,” the man ordered as he used his foot to shove the unconscious man away from him. His face wore a disgusted look as he watched the man’s body roll away from him.

 

‘How could you love this bastard, Sarah?’ he thought as he leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. His mind immediately went back to the days before Larabee entered his life. Sarah Connolly was the most beautiful woman he’d ever met and he knew he was going to make her his. Her father even gave him his blessing the day he’d gone there to ask her to the movies. He’d really been in love with her then, but being around Hank had changed him. Not right away, but eventually the man’s will began to bend his own image and he began to pick up some of his tendencies. He remembered the day he’d come to pick up Sarah and she wasn’t there. Hank was so angry and he knew the reason when Larabee dropped Sarah off later that night. His own anger escalated as he saw the woman he was dating kiss the blond haired man before entering the house. That was the first and last time he ever struck Sarah Connolly, it also marked the end of their relationship. She told him she never wanted to speak to him again and that he was no longer welcome in her home, but Hank spoke up and told her it was his house and he chose who could and could not enter the house. Spikes remembered smiling as Hank picked him over the wimpy blond she’d just gone out with.

 

“Mr. Spikes.” Craig called from the front seat.

 

“What?” the older man asked, shaking his head as his memories faded once more.

 

“Looks like he’s waking up!”

 

Spikes smiled as he looked down at the injured man. Larabee’s eyelids fluttered and finally opened once more and he knew the blond was confused as he tried to move. The eyes continued to blink rapidly and Spikes grew impatient as he watched his captive.

 

“Well, shit, Larabee, I never knew what she saw in you before and looking at you now makes me wonder why she even wants you now! Oh, hell, maybe Ella...” he laughed as the eyes opened and glared at him. The green orbs were filled with a green fire that raged in spite of the cuffs binding his arms behind his back. The van hit a particularly deep rut and Larabee was thrown against the seat once more, a muffled grunt of pain escaping from the gagged mouth. 

 

“Oh, my, don’t tell me you’re not looking forward to seeing your old lover? She is very interested in taking you to her bed, although I don’t know what she sees in you. Perhaps it’s just that she wants to be reminded of how much she has with me, Jack, and Guy. Yes, that’s got to be it. She’s remembering how bad things were when you made love to her and wants to make sure we know how good we are. So Larabee, think you’ll be able to get it up for her?”

 

Chris’ heart pounded in his chest at the mention of her name and he knew without a doubt who was behind his family’s murder. He fought the restraints and tried to lash out with his feet, but to no avail as Spikes just kicked him away before he could land anything solid. He cried out as his back came up against the front seat with bone jarring intensity.

 

“Now you’d best just lie still, Larabee. Ella didn’t want damaged goods, but I’m sure she’ll have fun patching you up. Perhaps she’ll even indulge you in one of those sponge baths. Relax and enjoy the ride, because she’s waiting for you at our final destination. Ready, willing, and able to fuck you I might add!” Spikes said, laughing as the blond continued to fight against the cuffs on his wrists and the gag in his mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackie watched as Tanner moved on the bed. She knew he was either dreaming or reliving something that terrified him. She reached out to touch his shoulder as a soft moan escaped and a word was breathed through dry lips.

 

“Cowboy!”

 

“Easy, Vin, it’s okay,” Maynard explained, not liking the color of the Texan’s face. He was still way too pale for her liking and his breathing sounded worse than when she first entered the room. That something was wrong was a given, whether it had to do with Tanner’s injuries or something else entirely she couldn’t tell. She was about to call for Reardon or Murdoch when the blue eyes opened and she saw a depth of fear she hoped never to see again.

 

“Cowboy...”

 

“Vin, it’s me...Jackie, what’s wrong?” she asked, hoping he’d focus on the sound of her voice.

 

“Jack...Jackie” he asked as his eyes finally focused.

 

“That’s right, Tex. Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah...yeah. I’m fine.” He said, closing his eyes as he tried to figure out why he was terrified for his best friend’s life. Something was terribly wrong with Chris Larabee, whether it was physical or emotional or a combination of both wasn’t clear, but he knew his best friend needed him.

 

“Sure you are,” Maynard said as she watched the man closely.

 

“When are we going home?”

 

“I was wondering when you were going to ask that, but I don’t know the answer. You need to ask Reardon.”

 

“Tell him ta come in...”

 

“No need, I’m right here. What can I do for you, Vin?”

 

“When can I go home?” the Texan asked.

 

“Well, let’s see...you’re still running a fever, but it’s not as bad as yesterday. Your shoulder looks better, as does your side and leg. You’ve got broken ribs and pneumonia...”

 

“Hell, Doc, I know all that, but I need ta get outta here.”

 

“I know you do, Vin, but right now you couldn’t get outta that bed under your own steam, let alone travel from Rio to Billings. Give it a week...”

 

“Ain’t got a week,” Tanner spat as a chill swept over him once more.

 

“Vin, you’ve got lots of time. Your injuries are painful and will keep you down for a while, but they are no longer considered life threatening and if all goes well I might even agree to letting you out of that bed tomorrow.”

 

“Need ta get home. Need ta find out what’s happened ta Chris. Somethin’s wrong with him and I need ta make sure he’s okay.”

 

“Do you want me to call Orrin Travis again?” Maynard asked.

 

“He ain’t tellin’ me nothin’. Just says Chris is doin better...”

 

“You don’t believe him?”

 

“No...no, somethin’s wrong and he’s not tellin’ me the whole story. Gotta talk ta JD...”

 

“JD?” Maynard asked as Reardon began taking Tanner’s blood pressure.

 

“Great kid...no great man...friend, but he can’t keep a secret...not if’n we keep at him,” the Texan explained a slight smile on his face as he thought of the younger man. Dunne really was a good man to work with, but he often found himself feeling a little overwhelmed by the older men. Chris knew how to get whatever he needed from JD and Vin was a quick learner and could also get the truth out of his friend. It wasn’t a weakness on Dunne’s part, but a strength that showed how he felt about his friends, that he couldn’t keep secrets from those he cared about.

 

“Do you want me to call him for you?” Maynard asked.

 

“Yeah,” Tanner said as Reardon finished what he was doing and pulled the blanket back over him. Vin laid back against the pillows and closed his eyes as he rattled off the cell phone number. He heard her with the phone and waited for the call to be placed.

 

“Vin, it’s busy,” Maynard explained as Reardon injected something into Tanner’s IV.

 

“Ke...keep trying,” the Texan said, yawning as his mind drifted towards sleep once more.

 

Jackie continued to dial the number, but the busy signal continued for several minutes and she realized it was too late anyway and that the injured man was sleeping once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Averil hurried up the steps to the main door of Royal’s house. His arms were laden down with the packages he’d bought and he placed them on the step as he reached for the door handle and shoved it open.

 

“Ella!” he called, smiling at the thought of seeing the look on her ace when she saw what he had for her. He frowned as silence reigned and he reached for the parcels and hurried inside. “Hello!”

 

“Hello, Mr. Averil, let me help you with those,” the butler offered as he hurried towards the guest.

 

“Thank you, Jacob. Where is everyone?”

 

“Mr. Royal asked me to tell you they needed to go out for a while. He said he’d call you as soon as he had the chance.”

 

“What about Miss Gaines?”

 

“She accompanied him. Would you like something to drink?” Jacob asked after placing the packages in the guest room Averil and Gaines shared.

 

“Scotch...neat!” he answered as the doorbell rang.

 

“Yes, Sir,” the butler said as he hurried to get the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Come on, JD, can’t this crate go any faster?” Wilmington spat as he hung up. The police were on their way, but Josiah and Ezra would be a while. They were at Royal’s place and hopefully they were finally going to get some answers.

 

“We’re almost there, Buck!” Dunne answered as he drove into Larabee’s driveway. He heard his friend curse as they spotted Jackson’s car and what could only be a body lying next to it.

 

“Shit!” the rogue cursed as they pulled to a stop directly behind the other man’s car. “JD, grab the first aid kit!”

 

“I’m on it!” the young Bostonian answered and hurried to the trunk, thanking Nathan’s diligence in making sure they all kept a fully stocked kit in their cars. He grabbed the kit just as Wilmington knelt beside Jackson’s prone form.

 

“Jesus, kid, hurry up! He’s bleeding like a stuck pig!” the rogue gasped as he tore open the back of his friend’s shirt.

 

“I got it!” Dunne said as he opened the kit and pulled out a sterile pressure bandage. “Where’s Chris?”

 

“C...Chris ...hurt...”

 

“Easy, Nathan, just lie still!” Wilmington insisted, apologizing when he pressed down on the ragged knife wound.

 

“N...no, h...have to...to help C...Chris...Spikes...” Jackson moaned as more pressure was put on the wound.

 

“We need to help you right now, Nathan,” the youngest member of the team warned as he tried to keep the injured man down.

 

“No...”

 

“Nathan, damn it lay still!” Wilmington ordered as he tried to stop the bleeding. “JD, give me another pressure...thanks,” he said as he found one placed in his hand and quickly changed the old one.

 

“Chris...Buck. Spikes has h...him...three...no four of ‘em,” Jackson gasped as he continued to struggle to get the words out. The pain continued to intensify as he tried to get his message across.

 

“I know, Nathan, but right now we need to help you!” the rogue said, looking up as a faint sound met his ears.

 

“Sounds like the ambulance is on the way...police too,” Dunne said as he returned from the car with a blanket in hand. He covered the injured man to his waist and tucked his jacket under his head. “Buck, I’m going to take a look around...see if I can find out which way they took Chris.”

 

“Alright, Kid, just be careful! Nathan says there’s at least four of them!”

 

JD nodded as he moved slowly away from the car, his eyes carefully checking the scuffed area that showed signs of a struggle. A dark patch of ground caught his attention and he touched the residue, rubbing it between his fingers before sniffing it. ‘Blood,’ he thought as he continued to survey the area. A trail led away from the stain and JD could make out four distinctive foot pints. Between two sets he could see the marks that showed someone or something was being dragged between them.

 

‘Chris.’ Dunne moved further away from the house as he heard the police cars enter the driveway. He glanced over his shoulder, relieved to see the ambulance pull up behind his own car.

 

“JD, let the police take care of it,” Wilmington shouted, fear for the younger man making him overprotective after everything they’d been through. He knew the young man was a good tracker, but he didn’t want him going to far into an unknown without backup. Buck turned back to watch as the paramedics began working on his friend.

 

“What’s your name, Son?” the older paramedic asked.

 

“Nathan Jack....Jackson,” the medic in training moaned as the second man lifted the bandage and checked the wound.

 

“Well, Nathan, I’m Tony and my partner there is Cal. You just relax and we’ll get you taken care of,” Tony Burton explained as he set up to start an IV.

 

“O...okay.”

 

“Do you have any allergies?”

 

“No.”

 

“Good, I’m starting an IV to replenish fluids and Cal is hooking up some monitors so we can see how you’re doing.”

 

“Hmm,” Jackson murmured, lifting his head as he searched for Wilmington. “B...Buck?”

 

“Right here, Nate,” the rogue said as JD rejoined them.

 

“F...find Chris...o...okay?”

 

“We will, Nathan, now you just concentrate on getting better. Me and JD are going to tell the police what you’ve told us and then we’ll be coming after you.”

 

“Nathan, your oxygen is a little on the low side so we’re going to give you a mask to help you,” Cal Jennings explained as he slipped the mask over the injured man’s mouth and nose.

 

Buck and JD listened as the two paramedics worked on their friend. They worked as a team, making sure the monitors were working properly and the IV was running smoothly before transferring Jackson to a stretcher.

 

“We’re taking him to Saint Vincents,” Burton explained as they loaded the gurney into the back of the ambulance and he climbed in with him.

 

“Buck, I can handle things here and call Josiah and Ezra. You go on with Nathan,” Dunne explained and was glad when his friend jumped into the back with Jackson. Wilmington was looking pale and haggard and JD understood he’d been through hell and back already and the ride was nowhere near over. He knew how much his friend cared about Sarah and Adam, and even more so how he felt about their loss and now the possibility of Chris’ loss.

 

“JD, how long ago did this happen?” Miller asked as the ambulance drove away from the yard.

 

“Buck called you as soon as he heard what was happening here. He knew Chris and Nathan were in trouble.”

 

“So, Chris called you guys before they were jumped?”

 

“I think it was more like he was in the process of calling us. Buck heard him talking to someone and I think it was Spikes. Then Buck called you and Josiah...have you spoken to him?”

 

“Josiah?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I talked to him just after you guys did. Seems him and Ezra are at Royal’s place. They’ve confirmed that Averil is there and I’ve sent a patrol car out there to talk to Averil and Royal. If Ella Gaines is there she’ll be brought in for questioning. Now, why don’t you go on to the hospital and I’ll call you as soon as we know anything?” Miller suggested.

 

“Alright, Robert,” Dunne said turning away and heading for his car. He sat behind the wheel, running his fingers through his hair as he tried to sort out the tragic events of the last few weeks. God he was so tired, but there was to be no rest for him or any of the others this day. Finally taking a deep breath he drove out of the yard once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josiah knew they were doing the right thing by waiting for the police, but his patience was rapidly wearing thin. He looked at the man on his right and knew Standish was just as tired of the waiting as he was. So far the police were the only ones allowed into Royal’s home, but that was about to change. Since the call from Wilmington explaining what had gone down at the Larabee home, anger had become the dominating emotion for both men. Jackson was already on his way to the hospital, but they had no idea how bad the damage was, except that he’d lost a lot of blood and would need a transfusion.

 

“All right, Ezra, I think it’s time we got some answers.”

 

“I’m with you, Josiah,” Standish agreed as they exited the van and hurried up to the main gate. They didn’t bother with the phone, walking past it and up the drive to the house. Two patrol cars were parked out front and three officers were talking to Averil who was standing between the cars.

 

“Is she here?” Standish asked as they walked up to the four men.

 

“Who the hell are you?” Averil asked anger evident in his eyes.

 

“Ezra Standish at your service, and this man is Josiah Sanchez. We’re interested in the whereabouts of Ella Gaines?”

 

“Interesting since I was just explaining to these gentlemen that Ella Gaines is in Monte Carlo enjoying herself, which is more than I can say for myself. Now if you gentlemen are not charging me with anything I have a very busy day ahead of me.”

 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Sanchez, but there’s nothing we can charge him with right now,” Sal Torres explained, shaking his head as the other two officers headed back to their cars.

 

“Sal, if he’s here then Ella Gaines has to be,” Sanchez said, angered that they were unable to do anything else.

 

“You can’t prove anything, Sanchez. Now get off Royal’s property or I shall call him and tell him he has trespassers and I’m sure his lawyers will start a class action suit immediately. Good day, Gentlemen!” he spat as he hurried into the house and slammed the door shut behind him. He knew what he had to do, but for now he would stay out until he heard from Ella Gaines.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

With no other options open to them, Ezra and Josiah headed back to the van. They watched as the patrol cars left the area and knew they were on their own once more.

 

Ezra knew Sanchez was worried about Jackson. The two men had known each other a long time and were as close as two friends could be. He saw the worry etched on the older man’s face and knew what he had to do.

 

“Josiah, I can handle surveillance here on my own. Why don’t you head on over to the hospital and check on our esteemed colleague?”

 

“I don’t want to leave you on your own, Ezra. That bastard isn’t going to take kindly to being watched.”

 

“Perhaps not, but I was thinking he might be a little nervous if he sees me out here. I mean what if you took a cab to the hospital and left me the van? I could watch him in plain sight and make sure he knows he’s not in the clear and will be followed as soon as he tries to go anywhere. He can’t even charge me with anything because I’ll just say I don’t know how to drive this vehicle and I am simply waiting for you to return. I believe Averil would start to get nervous and maybe he’ll make a mistake.”

 

“A mistake, Ezra? You realize if he gets edgy he could very well make a mistake that could cost you your life?”

 

“I don’t think so. Averil seems more like the type who would pay someone to do his dirty work, and I just don’t see that happening right now. Besides, you could always send JD or Buck over to keep me company. I have a feeling we need to keep Averil under surveillance if we want to find Chris,” Standish explained.

 

“All right, Brother, but don’t do anything stupid!”

 

“Moi, Mr. Sanchez? I don’t believe the word stupid is in my vocabulary. Contact me as soon as you have any word on Nathan’s condition.”

 

“I will, Ezra, you just make damn sure you’re here when one of us comes to relieve you!”

 

“Indubitably,” Standish quoted his favorite detective, smiling as the older man shook his head and exited the van.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ella looked around the small room and smiled at the intoxicating aroma of scented candles. She knew it wouldn’t be long before Spikes arrived and he’d be bringing Larabee with him. She looked towards the bed with the comforter pulled down and the fur lined manacles ready and waiting for her lover. She sat on the edge of the bed and fingered the ring on the chain around her neck. Someday she would see her own ring on Chris Larabee’s finger, but for now she would hold on to this symbol of the life she’d helped him escape. One day he would thank her for it, but until then she would love him and help him heal. She looked at the first aid supplies they’d picked up because Spikes called to tell them Larabee was injured. This was something she could do...nurse her lover until he was ready to accept what their future held. She opened the kit and removed several bandages and the burn salve she’d bought at the drugstore. She also had several bottles of pain relief medications, but she would not use them unless her lover earned them.

 

“Not long now, Chris,” she whispered, turning on the soft music and smiling as she thought of the future now ahead of her. She would give him anything he wanted as long as he gave her what she craved. The fine line between love and hate was one she would gladly explore if it meant keeping their love life exciting and fresh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stacey Midland hurried to the ER doors as the ambulance pulled up outside. She knew they were dealing with a knife wound and the victim was Nathan Jackson. Taking a deep breath she raced through the automatic doors just as the back of the ambulance was opened and the stretcher was pulled out.

 

“How is he?” she asked.

 

“Knife wound to the right shoulder...already removed when we arrived on scene. He’s lost a lot of blood...BP is 90/70, temperature is 98.3 and his respirations...”

 

Midland listened as Cal continued to read off the vital signs as they raced into the busy ER. She directed them towards trauma one and knew the nursing staff was already in there waiting for their arrival. A soft moan escaped from the injured man as he was transferred from the stretcher onto the hospital gurney and several new monitors were put in place. The paramedic finished his report and left the organized chaos to the hospital staff.

 

“Hello, Nathan,” Midland said as she saw the soft brown eyes open.

 

“Doc...Chris...d...did they f...find him?”

 

“I don’t know, Nathan, but I’ll find out once we get you taken care of,” the physician quickly checked the blood soaked bandage covering the right shoulder and winced at the sight of the ragged wound. She heard Jackson gasp as she reached for the sterile dressings and began to clean the wound once more. “Nathan, I’m going to have the nurse give you something for pain.”

 

“O...okay,” the injured man gasped as he felt someone cutting the shirt from his upper body. He felt someone at his IV and was soon drifting towards sleep as the morphine took control of his weakened body and dulled the pain surging through him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We’re here, Mr. Spikes,” Craig told him as they parked at the back entrance to the warehouse. They’d driven around for nearly an hour, making sure they weren’t followed. Dryden was already there, leaning against his employer’s car as he talked with Guy Royal.

 

“You hear that, Larabee? Your new bride is waiting,” Spikes said, laughing as the van stopped in front of the other car. He reached for the handle as his captive began to fight his restraints again. He stepped out of the door and nodded in greeting to Royal as the others hurried towards him.

 

“Is she here?”

 

“Of course and she’s ready to be nursemaid to Larabee. We picked up a few things we thought she could use,” Royal answered as he looked into the van. “Hmm, may just have to revisit the drug store.”

 

“Well, he thought he could take us all out, but we taught him who was in charge,” Spikes answered as they watched Larabee’s struggles.

 

Chris knew it was hopeless, but he would not stop trying to free his wrists. He knew they were probably raw flesh by now, but that was the least of his worries. Wherever here was he knew it did not bode well for him, but he would not give up. Somehow he was going to find a way to wipe the smile off Spikes’ face and make him beg for his own life. He conjured up ways to make the bastard pay and knew he could make the terrorists in Beirut look like angels if he was given the chance, but that was not to be as Spikes grabbed him and dragged him from the van.

 

“Well, Larabee, I believe your tender loving nurse is waiting for you inside,” Spikes laughed as the blond continued to fight against them.

 

“Won’t do you any good, Larabee, but all that fighting is tearing up your wrists and I’m sure Ella is going to enjoy nursing you back to health,” Royal laughed as he pulled the gag from the blond’s mouth.

 

“K...kill you bastards...kill you all!” Larabee spat, digging his heels in, but to no avail as Spikes and Royal grabbed his arms and dragged him into the outer warehouse.

 

“Hmm, I do believe that is what’s called an empty threat, my friend,” Royal said, smiling as Ella Gaines ran towards them and wrapped her arms around Larabee’s neck.

 

“Oh, Chris, I’ve missed you so much!”

 

“F....fuckin’ b...bitch...get off...off me!” Larabee spat, trying to twist away from the woman, but was stopped as the two men held him in place.

 

“Oh, Chris,” Ella pouted, but didn’t stop forcing her attention on him. “You don’t mean that!”

 

“Y...yes...fuckin’ do...kill you for w...what you’ve done!” he said, gasping as she placed her hand on his chest and pressed against the healing burns.

 

“I know you’re a little angry with me right now, Chris, but once you realize I did it all for you...for us...so we can be together...”

 

“NO! Slut...d...don’t want you...n...never w...want you!” Larabee spat and cried out as something struck his right knee and he sagged towards the ground. She knelt in front of him, her fingers lightly running over his left cheek as she looked deep into his eyes.

 

“I love you, Chris, and I know deep in your heart you love me...”

 

“H...hate you!” he spat through clenched teeth.

 

“Right now you might think you hate me, but the truth is there’s a thin line between love and hate and sometimes it just takes the right person with the right tools to prove the difference. You see hate and love are extremely strong emotions and sometimes they are mistaken for one another.” Again her fingers stroked his cheek before sliding down to his chin. “I love you, Chris Larabee, and I did all of this for us.”

 

“BITCH!” Larabee screamed as he realized she was verifying his worst nightmare. His family was dead because of him. She’d killed them to get them out of his life so she could move in, but she would soon find out that her acts were going to put her in the grave.

 

“Chris!” she hissed, squeezing the man’s jaw as she leaned in close and kissed his lips.

 

“D...don’t!” Larabee warned, pulling back only to find a hand gripping his hair and forcing his face forward. He felt her lips against his and tried to bite them, but instead of making her angry it seemed to fuel her need for him. Forcing his mind and body to work together, Chris Larabee turned off his emotions and closed his eyes in an effort to drown out the people around him. He smiled inwardly as Ella Gaines pulled away and pouted to his captors.

 

“He’s trying to pretend I’m not here! Bring him inside so I can tend his wounds. Perhaps I can convince Chris of the truth of what I’m saying!

 

Chris gasped as they pulled him to his feet and dragged him across the floor once more. He kept his eyes peeled for anything he could use to aid his escape, but there was nothing...bare floors and grimy windows were all he could see. It didn’t take long before they stopped in front of a heavy metal door. He renewed his efforts to escape, but his strength was rapidly dwindling as pain shot through his aching body. He closed his eyes as nausea welled up in his stomach and he fought to breath through the sickly scent of candles and incense.

 

“Open your eyes, Chris.”

 

“Go to h...hell, bitch...” His head rocked back as she slapped him openhandedly.

 

“You say that word once more and I’ll have to gag you!” she warned. “Put him on the bed and make sure he can’t fight me!”

 

Chris struggled against the two men, but was soon laying on his back on the bed. His eyes flew open as they grabbed his feet and he kicked out, but there was little strength left in the token gesture as they pinned his legs and Ella attached the first set of shackles to his legs. His arms came next and again he tried to fight as the cuffs were released and his arms dropped to his sides. They seemed to weigh a ton, but he lashed out as the two men grabbed him, once more pinning him to the bed as she reached for the manacles and attached them to his wrists.

 

“BITCH!” he spat and wasn’t surprised when a strip of duct tape was placed over his mouth.

 

“Now, Chris, that stays in place until you apologize,” she warned as she stood back to admire her handiwork.

 

“Do you want us for anything else, Ella?” Royal asked.

 

“No, I think I can handle it from here,” she said and kissed both men before escorting them to the door. She turned back to her captive and leaned heavily on the door as she drank in the sight before her. Finally satisfied that all was in readiness, Ella moved to the bed and sat on the edge as she ran her hands down his body, stopping at his crotch and smiling contentedly.

 

“I’ve dreamed of this moment for so long, Chris, and now that it’s here I want to take things slow.” She reached for the scissors sitting on the table and smiled as the candlelight flickered off the twin blades.

 

Chris watched as Ella reached for something on the table and held back the slight tremble of fear that raced through him. He saw the cold look in her eyes as she handled the blade and wondered if she was going to kill him...and wondered briefly if that was what he wished for. Did he want death? Did he truly crave the sweet oblivion that would come with his final breath? His thoughts were interrupted as she slid the blade under his shirt and began to cut away his clothing. The sharp instrument was ice cold against his skin and he tried to pull away from her once more.

 

“You know, Chris, once you accept my love and realize we were meant for each other everything will be perfect. We’ll walk that fine line between love and hate, passion and pain...it’s amazing how many ways a man and woman can make love, Chris, and I’m going to make sure you learn every one of them.” She punctuated each word with a snip of the blades and soon had the shirt cut form his body. She tugged and pulled until she was able to pull the material from under his body and moved down the bed until she reached his feet. Slowly, methodically she cut through the cloth, edging her way up until she reached his waist. Again she looked into his face and smiled at the emotions she saw in the green orbs.

 

“You look so fierce right now, Chris, but you will learn that being fierce and being in control are two different things. Until you realize how much we love each other and belong together, I’ll always have control. Someday you may earn the right to control, but for now you will bow to my will.”

 

Chris shook his head vehemently as he tried to block out her words, but it was not to be as she continued cutting and talking methodically timing each move she made. He closed his eyes as he felt the last remnant of dignity being torn away with the soft boxers he’d worn for the first time that day. He knew she was still talking to him, but turned away in hopes she would think he was sleeping, but that was not to be as her fingers reached for his flaccid cock. He knew his body would react to the touch and forced his mind to think of other things as she stroked him.

 

‘Sarah...God, Sarah, help me! Think, Larabee, think! Don’t let her do this! She killed them!’ he thought and pictured his wife, his son, his unborn baby even as Ella stroked his erection. Images formed in front of his face and he heard his wife scream as the explosion echoed over and over in his mind. Shutting out the feelings running through his traitorous body, Chris managed to take Ella’s control away from her as the horror of his loss took away the reaction she sought and his penis deflated in her hands. He knew she was angry, and soon felt her mouth engulf his cock and again his body reacted to the attention lavished upon it. This time it wilted before there was any chance of her taking advantage of his weakened state as he again pictured the details of his family’s demise. He felt her nip at his balls, but there was no passion for her touch and he smiled inwardly as he felt her mouth leave his body.

 

“So, you think you can deny me the feel of your cock inside me, Chris? Savor your victory for now, but know it’s a barren one, because there are ways of making you bend to my wishes. Drugs that will make you do anything I wish and even have you begging for more. Right now you’re too weak for them, but I will resort to them if I have to,” she warned as she stood up and placed the scissors out of reach. She quickly removed the remainder of his ruined clothing and reached for the soiled bandages covering the burns on his chest.

 

“Oh, Chris, these look sore. I didn’t want to pay Powderman you know? Not after what he did to you, but Guy, Jack and Robert insisted that I needed to pay him or he might come after me. Oh, I’m sure someday you and I will go after him and make him pay, but for now we’ll just ignore him until you’re stronger.”

 

Chris hated the feel of her hands on his body as she cleaned the burns and pressed her hands against his aching ribs. He silently cursed her mother for having given birth to her and her father for ever having made love to her mother. He knew in his heart they were not to blame for how she turned out, but right now it didn’t matter. All that mattered was the pain shooting through his heart as he thought of his family.

 

‘I love you, Sarah,’ he thought as Ella Gaines continued to treat his injuries. ‘God help me, Vin!’

~~~~~~~~`~~~~

‘God help me, Vin!’ The words were like a stab to his heart as Tanner gasped and tried to sit up. Chris Larabee was reaching out to him from across the miles and he needed to find a way to help him. Something was wrong, something more than physical pain was responsible for the agony stabbing through him as he tried to catch his breath. He heard Jackie and a couple of other voices talking to him, but nothing broke through his thoughts as the words were repeated once more.

 

‘God help me, Vin!’

 

“I’m coming, Cowboy!” Tanner vowed as his eyes opened wide and he looked into the worried faces staring at him. His gaze finally locked on the physician who was caring for him as he spoke. “I don’t give a damn what you have ta do, but I need ta go home!”

 

“Vin, be reasonable...” Reardon tried, but Tanner’s hand came up to stop him.

 

“I need ta get home...friend needs me.” the sharpshooter warned and the look in his eyes brooked no argument. “Do whatcha gotta do ta make it happen...else I leave on my own!”

 

“Vin, I’ll try your friend’s number again. Maybe if you can talk to him you’ll be able to find some answers,” Maynard explained.

 

“Call him...won’t matter...gotta get home,” Tanner insisted as he closed his eyes and the words echoed through his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris suffered through the feel of her hands on his body as she tended his injuries. He felt her cold fingers massaging some kind of cream into the healing burns and winced as the fire ignited in them once more. She none too gently probed the area around the scar left by the chest tube and he knew the broken ribs there were going to cause him problems once more. He felt her hands move down his body, coming to rest on his buttocks for several seconds before moving down his thighs and stopping at his right knee.

 

“You shouldn’t make Guy and Robert angry, Chris. Your knee is so swollen I don’t think it will support your weight when I let you up. Does it hurt?” she asked as she pressed the swollen area and heard his sharply indrawn breath. “Oh, I forgot, you can’t talk right now. Are you ready to apologize?”

 

Chris turned his head away and heard the angry hiss that escaped her lips as he refused to acknowledge her presence. He knew he’d probably regret his actions, but there was no way he’d ever apologize to this woman. He heard someone enter the room and hated the vulnerable position he was in. He strained to hear what was being said, but only managed to grasp a few words. He let his mind drift over the events of the day and knew he was the cause of another good man’s death. Jackson had taken him to his ruined home because of his threats and now he lay dead, his blood drying in the hot sun and staining the ground around him.

 

‘God, Nathan, I’m so sorry,’ he thought and cried out as a hand landed solidly on his chest, the sound muffled by the tape covering his mouth.

 

“It seems your friends have followed Jack to Guy’s place, Chris, but they won’t find us...I’ll kill anyone who tries to come between us! DO YOU HEAR ME?” she raged as she struck him again and again.

 

Chris heard every word and felt every blow that punctuated them. Her fist connected with his head, and he felt consciousness leave him. His final thought was that he was not going to hurt anymore and that his family was waiting for him.

 

Ella stood up as her anger dissipated and starred down at the bruises and discoloration rapidly forming on her lover’s chest. She knew her temper was going to be a problem. It was one of the reasons he’d left her the first time, but at least her training as a nurse would come in handy. Not even Jack knew she’d taken a course in the medical field and now she could truly practice what she’d learned. Reaching for the basin she walked into the warehouse and over to the bathroom where she filled the bowl with water and hurried back to the room. She knew Spikes and Royal were still there and making plans on how to deal with Larabee’s men, but that didn’t concern her. She had what she wanted and would be too busy caring for him to worry about anything else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Powderman checked the device on his table as soon as he heard the sound of voices and knew the time for action was rapidly approaching. Ella Gaines had her plaything, but how long she kept Larabee was entirely up to him. He held the little black box that could very well destroy the woman, or just take away the thing she coveted. He listened to the one sided conversation, heard the sounds of several blows landing as Gaines lost her temper and now he could hear her talking in soothing tone to her unwilling captive.

 

“Ella Gaines gonna pay real soon, doo-da, doo da.” He fingered the device and touched the button, smiling as he thought of his final retribution. Reaching for the glass of red wine on the table he actually felt sorry for Chris Larabee as he heard Ella crooning to him as she tended whatever injuries he had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hank knew Robert Spikes was living somewhere in Billings and wondered if the younger man would be interested in seeking revenge on Chris Larabee. They hadn’t spoken in years, but he’d kept an eye on Spikes’ whereabouts in hopes of some day convincing him that Larabee deserved to pay for what he’d done to disrupt their lives. He knew there had to be something they could do to make sure his son in law paid the price for taking Sarah away from her family. Reaching for the scrapbook he looked at the pictures of his daughter and Robert Spikes.

 

“You should have married him, Sarah, not that other bastard. At least Robert would have protected you from the outside world and kept you safe! You’d be alive today if you’d listened to your father!” he whispered, running his fingers over the picture from Sarah’s graduation.

 

“He’ll pay for ruining our lives, Sarah!” Connolly vowed as he returned the scrapbook to its place of honor on the coffee table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Chapter 6

JD looked up as Josiah entered the waiting room. He knew how close the older man was to Nathan Jackson and looked towards Wilmington who was also standing and watching Sanchez’ approach.

 

“Any word?” Sanchez asked immediately.

 

“Not since they took him into the examination room,” Wilmington answered. “They want you to sign some documents at the ER desk.”

 

“How bad was he, Buck?”

 

“He was stabbed in the back, Josiah. There was a lot of blood around him, but he woke up and talked to me...told me Spikes took Chris. We tried to stop the bleeding and JD looked around. There were at least four maybe five men and it looks like they dragged Chris with them. Robert called earlier to tell us they’d found tire track at the back of the property by the old access roads. There were at least two cars and they drove north towards the quarry. He said they turned off on one of the side roads, but they couldn’t track them any further.”

 

“Damn!” Sanchez spat as he paced the waiting room.

 

“What happened with Averil?” Dunne asked.

 

“He’s at Royal’s place and Ezra is watching him. JD, would you mind going out there. I know you’re worried about Nathan, but I don’t like the idea of Ezra being out there alone.”

 

“Sure, Josiah,” Dunne agreed, reaching for his jacket. “You’ll call me when you find out about Nathan?”

 

“I will, Son,” Sanchez agreed as he turned his attention to the pale mustahced man. “Buck, sit down before you fall down!”

 

“I’m fine, Josiah,” the rogue said even as he sank onto the chair once more. “Jesus, that bitch is going to pay for everything she’s done!”

 

“I agree, Buck, and we’re going to make sure it’s done properly. Ezra’s watching Averil and hopefully he’ll be able to follow the sonofabitch everywhere he goes. I have a feeling he’s going to lead us to Chris.”

 

“I hope so...I don’t think I can take much more of this shit!”

 

“I don’t think any of us can, Buck,” Sanchez said, standing up as Rain Goines entered the waiting room. He hugged her close and saw the moisture in her eyes.

 

“Has there been any word?”

 

“Nothing yet, Rain,” the ex-preacher explained as he released her and she sat down beside Wilmington.

 

“Buck, are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine, Rain. It’s not me you have to worry about.”

 

“Buck, you’ve been through a lot over the last few weeks and it’s beginning to show...you need to start taking care of yourself or you’ll end up back in here,” the woman said as footsteps sounded behind them and she turned to see Stacey Midland enter the room.

 

“Doc, how is he?” Wilmington asked hopefully.

 

“He’s going to be fine, Buck, but he’s going to be a guest here for a few days, possibly longer if there are any complications. He’s lost a lot of blood and will be uncomfortable for a while, but there was no major damage.”

 

“Thank God!” Sanchez said as relief washed over him. “Is he awake?”

 

“On and off, Josiah. We’ve given him something for pain and he’ll be going up to the ICU for the night. Hopefully he’ll be in a regular room come morning. Has there been any news on Chris?”

 

“No, he’s still missing,” Sanchez answered. “Can I see Nathan?”

 

“Certainly, but not for long. He really does need to rest,” Midland explained.

 

“Buck, when I come back I’ll see if we can find a way home,” the ex-preacher said and saw the dark head bob once.

 

“I’m finished for the day, Josiah. I can drive you both home after you’ve seen Nathan. Tell him I...tell him I’m thinking about him,” Goines told him.

 

“I will,” Sanchez assured her before following Midland out of the room.

 

“Buck, I know you’re worried about Chris and Nathan, but you’re not doing either of them any good if you don’t take care of yourself,” Rain warned.

 

“I know, Rain, it just seems like so much is going on and I can’t seem to stop any of the bad stuff from happening. Since Ella showed up at the State Fair that day hell has reigned over our lives and especially over Chris. Now that bitch has him and no one knows where the fuck he is!” Wilmington cursed as he slammed his fist onto the arm of the waiting room chair. He winced as the movement jarred his injured arm and the sympathetic eyes of the pediatrician.

 

“Beating up on the furniture isn’t going to help, Buck,” the woman warned as she took his hands in her own.

 

“I know, but it felt good for a second,” he said, smiling sheepishly. “You should’ve gone with Josiah to see Nathan.”

 

“I’ll be able to see him when he’s moved to a regular room, Buck. Right now I think you need company and I’m sure Nathan will understand.”

 

“Thanks, Rain...ah hell!”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“With everything that’s happened I forgot to phone Nettie...she’s probably worried to death about Chris. Nate was supposed to take him to her place when they left the hospital.”

 

“All right,” Goines said softly. “Let’s go outside and you can use my cell phone to call her.”

 

“Okay,” Wilmington said, his voice soft and filled with pain as he stood up to follow her out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nettie glanced at the clock over the stove once more and again tried Jackson’s cell phone, only to find it busy once more. She looked at her niece and could tell that Casey was also worried about the missing men. The salad and sandwiches were wrapped and placed back in the fridge as time passed with still no sign of the two men.

 

“Aunt Nettie, are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine, Child. I just wish they’d get here.”

 

“Maybe they stopped off for lunch,” Casey explained hopefully.

 

“Nathan knew I was...” the sound of the phone ringing made them both jump and the older woman reached for the receiver. “Hello.”

 

“Nettie, it’s Buck.”

 

“Buck, have you heard from Nathan? He was supposed to be bringing Chris home.”

 

“I know, Nettie, that’s why I’m calling. Listen, is Casey there with you?”

 

“Yes...yes she is...what’s happened, Buck?”

 

“Nathan took Chris to his house...Chris wanted to see what was left...”

 

“Oh, dear Lord. How did he take it?” Nettie asked, sinking onto the chair once more.

 

“I don’t really know, Nettie...something happened while Chris and Nathan were there.”

 

“What? Was Chris hurt? Did he do something stupid?”

 

“No, Nettie, he didn’t do anything stupid, but someone was waiting for him there. Nathan was stabbed in the back and Chris was taken...”

 

“Is Nathan okay? What do you mean taken?”

 

“Nathan’s in the hospital. It’s gonna keep him down for a while. We think we know who has Chris...I heard them over the phone. Nathan or Chris managed to call me before all hell broke loose. I’m sorry, Nettie, I should’ve called you long ago, but I forgot.”

 

“Buck, you had other things on your mind. How long ago did this happen?”

 

“A couple of hours. I’m still at the hospital, but Josiah and I are going home when he gets back from seeing Nathan. We’re going to coordinate with Robert Miller and find out where Chris was taken.”

 

“Buck, does this have anything to do with that woman?”

 

Wilmington knew whom she was talking about and he took a deep breath before answering. “We think so, Nettie. It looks like Averil is still in town and that means Ella Gaines is too. We’re going to find her and make damn sure she pays for what she’s done.”

 

“She’ll never pay enough, Buck...never enough for what she’s taken from us and what she continues to take.”

 

“I know, Nettie, but we’re doing everything we can.”

 

“You call me as soon as you know anything at all.”

 

“I will, Nettie, and I know this doesn’t help, but try not to worry.”

 

“Worry, Buck, I’ve gone far beyond worry.” Nettie said and hung up. She felt Casey’s arms wrap around her shoulders and let her fears and grief manifest itself in an emotional display that rocked her shoulders and left her feeling weak and drained.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

JD grabbed for his cell phone and frowned at the number displayed there. It was one he didn’t recognize and he was about to put the instrument back on the seat, but something stopped him. Hitting the talk button he placed it on his shoulder and put the keys in the ignition.

 

“Hello,” he said and was shocked by the weak raspy whisper that crackled over the line.

 

“JD...t...that y...you?”

 

“Who is this?” Dunne asked, frowning as silence stretched out for several seconds.

 

“V...Vin...”

 

“Vin! Holy shit! Where are you? Are you okay? You sound like crap!”

 

“Easy, Kid, yer makin’ my h...head spin.”

 

“Sorry, Vin, we’ve just been so worried about you. Are you okay?”

 

“I’m better, Kid...where’s Chris?”

 

“Chris...he’s well...he’s...”

 

“JD, what h...happened and don’t tell me nothin’! I know somethin’s w...wrong.”

 

“Vin, Chris was hurt...”

 

“I know that and h...he was s...stayin’ with Nettie...why?”

 

“Why? Why what?” the Bostonian asked, hoping to change the subject.

 

“JD, why is Chris s...stayin’ with Nettie? W...where are Sarah and Adam?”

 

“Vin, I...I...well they...”

 

“JD, ya’d b...best tell me o...or I...I...shit!”

 

“Vin, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothin’, damn it! JD, what the hell is happenin’ there?”

 

“Vin,” Dunne closed his eyes as a picture formed in his mind. He knew whatever he said the tracker was going to have a hard time dealing with everything that was happening and he hated the idea of adding to the man’s pain. But, right now, Tanner was like a dog with a bone and there was no way he could keep anything from him. Taking a deep breath he spoke softly into the phone as tears formed in his eyes.

 

“Vin, you know about Chris being hurt, but I won’t go into details about it. All we know right now is that the explosion at his house was...”

 

“Explosion? At Chris’ place? When?”

 

“A couple of weeks ago, Vin, that’s how he was hurt...how Sarah and Adam...” He broke off as he realized what he was about to reveal to the Texan. Tanner had a way of getting people to open up without thinking about what they were saying and now that bone was getting bigger and bigger.

 

“How Sarah and Adam what, JD?”

 

Dunne knew there was no way he could get away with not telling the tracker what was happening, yet he knew what would happen if the Texan thought he was needed in Billings. He closed his eyes and wished the phone line would go dead, but it was not to be as Vin repeated the question.

 

“How Sarah and Adam what, JD?”

 

“Vin...”

 

“Look, Kid, I’m goin’ ta find out one way or the other so ya might as well tell me now!”

 

“Vin, Sarah and Adam were...they were...”

 

“What?”

 

“Shit, Vin, they were killed!” Dunne spat the last out as tears ran down his cheeks. Wishing he’d thrown the cell phone on the seat after all as he heard Tanner’s sharply indrawn breath. “Vin...Vin, are you okay?”

 

“D...dead...n...no c...can’t be d...dead.”

 

Dunne heard the heavy wheeze and several worried voices as he held the phone in a deathlike grip. He knew how devastated Vin was with the news and the fact that he was so far away.

 

“Vin, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have told you...not like this!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maynard took the phone from the limp fingers as Reardon fixed the oxygen mask over Tanner’s mouth and nose. She saw the emotive blue eyes fill with moisture and saw the shattered look on his face. The fact that he was trying hard to get his breathing under control told her the news he’d just received was not good. She reached down and touched his left shoulder before remembering the phone in her hand. Placing it against her ear she heard the worried voice on the other end of the line.

 

“Vin...Vin, damn it answer me!”

 

“JD?”

 

“Yeah...who’s this?”

 

“My name is Jackie Maynard...I’m a friend of Vin’s.”

 

“Is he okay?”

 

“No, what did you tell him?” Maynard asked, hearing the pain in the man’s voice.

 

“I...I told him some bad news. I shouldn’t have...should’ve waited...”

 

“Yes, you should have, but Vin can be a formidable man when he wants answers. It’s not your fault, JD. He’s going to be okay. Dr. Reardon is putting him back on oxygen for now.”

 

“He’s okay?”

 

“He’ll be fine...hold on, I think he wants you again,” Maynard said as Tanner lifted his arm and reached for the phone.

 

Vin felt as if the bottom had dropped out of his world. In the short time he’d known the Larabee family he’d come to think of Sarah and Adam as a sister and nephew. The days of fishing and having the boy tag along with him were over and the constant questions would never bring a smile to his face again. They were gone...dead...and it hurt worse than any physical pain he’d ever felt. Taking the phone in his hand once more he placed it near his mouth as the physician lifted the oxygen mask.

 

“JD, tell Chris I’m c...comin’ h...home,” the tracker said, holding his hand up as the two people in the room tried to interrupt him.

 

“Vin, are they gonna let you travel yet?”

 

“Don’t matter none, Kid. I’ll walk if’n I have ta!”

 

“You won’t have to, Vin. If they say you can travel Orrin will probably send the jet to pick you up,” Dunne assured him.

 

“I’ll give him a call...” Tanner glared at Reardon as he noticed the man injecting something into his IV line. “What the hell’s that?”

 

“Easy, Vin, it’s just something to make you relax,” Reardon explained and knew his patient was about to show his anger.

 

“No more of that shit! I need ta stay awake...m...make plans...”

 

Jackie took the phone once more as Tanner slipped into the drug-induced sleep. She knew Reardon would be on the receiving end of a Tanner blow out when the younger man woke up, but for now she was grateful as he adjusted the mask and oxygen flow. Placing the phone at her ear once more she spoke to the man on the other end.

 

“JD, it’s Jackie...”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Dr. Reardon just gave Vin something to help him sleep. He’ll be fine...”

 

“Better make sure the doctor is out of arm’s reach when Vin wakes up,” Dunne said softly.

 

“Yes, I believe that’s a smart idea.”

 

“Vin’s not one for having someone take his choices away. He’ll be angry. I’m going to talk to Orrin about having the jet fueled and ready for take off. That way it can come down there for Vin when they say he can travel...or...”

 

“Or?”

 

“Or he wakes up. You won’t be able to keep him there...not with him knowing about Sarah and Adam. I wish one of us could come down there, but there’s so much going on here right now that there’s no way we can leave. Tell...tell Vin to call me when he wakes up, maybe I’ll have some good news for him.”

 

“I will, JD, try not to worry too much about Vin. He’s being cared for here.”

 

“Thanks, Jackie, I’ll let the others know. We’ve all been worried about him. I’ll call later, okay?”

 

“Okay, JD. I hope things get better for all of you soon,” Maynard said before hanging up the phone. “How is he, Doc?”

 

“His breathing is better and his oxygen sats are back within normal range. He should sleep for several hours.”

 

“What are you going to do once he wakes up?” Maynard asked.

 

“Knock him out again if I have to! There’s no way he’ll be able to travel for two maybe three days and I’ll resort to sedation if I have to,” Reardon told her.

 

“According to his friend you probably will,” the DEA agent said as she sat in the chair next to the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josiah pushed the door open and entered the room housing his long time friend. Jackson was turned slightly on his left side with an IV running into his hand and an NG tube leading into his nostril. The monitoring equipment beeped and clicked as it took vital readings and registered the injured man’s stats. He watched as the handsome face showed signs of waking up and he moved to the left side of the bed. The big man waited until Jackson’s eyes opened and focused on him before speaking.

 

“Hello, Brother, would it be appropriate for me to say you look like hell?”

 

“Feel like it too, Josiah,” the injured man whispered as he tried to get comfortable.

 

“Happens when you try and tackle a man with a knife,” Sanchez explained as he looked into the soulful brown eyes.

 

“Didn’t try to tackle anyone, Josiah. Was stupid and let down my guard and let them bastards get to Chris!”

 

“Easy, Nathan, no one blames you for what happened...”

 

“My fault, Josiah. I should never have agreed to stop by Chris’ place...should have taken him to Nettie’s house straight from the hospital.”

 

“Probably, but let me guess what happened here. Chris insisted it was time for him to see the house and when you told him no he said he would get there on his own if it meant stealing a car or walking if he had to. Right?”

 

“Yeah...yeah, he did, but...”

 

“No buts, Nathan. We both know Chris is a stubborn mule when he sets his mind to something. If he really wanted to go to his house he would’ve found a way, even if it meant making good on his threat. He’d be the first person to tell you the shroud of guilt is not yours to wear,” Sanchez explained.

 

“Sure feels like it is,” Jackson said wearily.

 

“I’m sure it does, Nathan, but right now you need to let it go and give yourself a chance to heal. I’m going to take Buck home and see what we can do about finding Chris. Ezra and JD are watching Averil...”

 

“Averil as in Jack Averil...Ella’s...”

 

“Yes...it seems he’s been staying at Royal’s place and frequents Dumont’s Fine Tailoring. Ezra spotted him there earlier and called me. We put a tracking device in his car and followed him to Royals, but I don’t think Ella is there. I think she’s...”

 

“With Chris...God, Josiah, we have to find him.”

 

“Not we, Nathan. I’m afraid you won’t be going anywhere but upstairs to a room and I hope you’re not going to prove to be as stubborn as the rest of us are. I believe this is the first time you’re on that side of the bed and I hope it’s also the last time, my friend. Sleep well and try not to worry. We’ll find Chris and bring him home.”

 

“Thanks, Josiah...f...find him...” Jackson said, as his eyes drifted closed once more.

 

Sanchez made the sign of the cross and whispered a soft prayer for his friend before leaving the hospital room. Striding across the busy ER he entered the waiting room to find Buck and Rain sitting together. The duo stood up as he entered and they walked out of the hospital together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JD drove through Billings, stopping automatically at lights and signs without really seeing them. How could he have been so stupid in telling Tanner about Sarah and Adam? Why did he always find it so damn hard to keep things inside instead of blabbing it out?

 

“Jesus, Vin, I’m sorry,” he whispered as he pulled in behind the club van. He spotted Ezra Standish immediately and exited the car.

 

“JD, is everything all right?” Standish asked, worried about the injured man at the hospital.

 

“No, Ez. No it fucking well...”

 

“Is it Nathan?” the gambler asked as Dunne continued his tirade.

 

“N...no, Nate’s okay...well if you call being stabbed in the back okay.”

 

“Then perhaps you could tell me what has you so filled with fire?”

 

“I fucked up, Ezra!”

 

“That may very well be, but would you care to elaborate on just how you managed that?”

 

“Vin called...”

 

“Vin called you! Is he okay?”

 

“Said he was better...sounded like shit,” Dunne said, turning away and glancing at the house. “I told him, Ezra.”

 

“Told him what, JD?”

 

“I told him about...about Sarah and Adam. Didn’t mean to, but Vin...see he knows how to ask and I let it slip. I fucked up good, Ezra.”

 

“How did our illustrious sharpshooter take the news?”

 

“How do you think? He said he was coming home...doesn’t give a damn what the doctors have to say.”

 

“That sounds like Mr. Tanner. Look, JD, I have found myself telling Mr. Tanner things I would never have disclosed to anyone else. There’s something about the man that makes it easy to confide or disclose things to him. Don’t be angry at yourself, JD, Vin would have found out eventually.”

 

“Yes, but he’s alone down there...at least we have each other to lean on,” Dunne said.

 

“If I know Mr. Tanner as well as I think I do he’ll be home before Mr. Travis finishes giving orders for the Jet’s deployment.”

 

“That’s what I’m afraid of. What if he really isn’t in any shape to travel?”

 

“Since when has that ever stopped him...or any of the rest of us?”

 

“It hasn’t,” Dunne answered simply. “Is Averil still in the house?”

 

“I believe he is. I’ve seen him come out several times, but he looks over here and goes back inside. Strange how he doesn’t seem to want to travel anywhere.”

 

“Think maybe he’s a little afraid of us being out here. Is there any other way off the property?”

 

“Only if he wants to scale the fence and somehow I don’t see him doing that,” Standish answered and the two men settled in to watch the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris knew someone was in the room with him, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember who or why. He knew he was hurt, but again the circumstances behind his injuries left him confused. He tried to lift his hands to rub at the thumping pain behind his eyes, but something held him fast. Licking at dry lips he tried to force his eyes open, but the lids seem glued together. He heard a woman’s voice, speaking to him in soothing tones and frowned as something strong was placed under his nose and he tried to turn away from it.

 

“Oh no you don’t, Chris. You need to wake up and listen to me. We have to start planning our future together.”

 

“S...Sarah,” Larabee whispered, crying out when fingers clamped onto his chin and forced his head up.

 

“Don’t you dare call me that! I got rid of that bitch and her whelp so that we could be together! I won’t have you call me that name again!”

 

Chris felt the fingers tighten and cried out as pain erupted from the bruises covering his jaw and cheek. The memories that were foggy before slammed into his skull, leaving him weak and sick. He tried to pull out of the hated grasp, but the fingers held tight and the mouth continued to shout at him. 

 

“I will not allow you to speak of them again! Do you understand me, Chris, because if not I will teach you a lesson in pain you won’t soon forget!”

 

“No...nothing pain a...as m...much. Y...you t...took a...away my l...life.”

 

“No, I’m giving you back your life! The one you were meant to have with me! We’ll be so happy together...”

 

“F...fuck you!” She slapped him openhandedly and then quickly kissed him and apologized for what she’d done.

 

“See, Chris, see what you do to me! You bring out the passion in me and I am going to do the same for you. I will not allow anyone to interfere in what we have!”

 

Chris lifted his head and glared at the hated woman seated on the bed beside him. In spite of the bonds his hands tightened into fists at his side as he struggled to keep his anger under control. He knew he should be careful what he said to Ella Gaines, but the very fact that she had taken his life away was more than he could stand.

 

“We h...have nothing, Ella! I hate you for what you’ve done!”

 

“Sh, Lover...”

 

“I’m not your fucking lover!”

 

“You were and you will be again. It’s only a matter of time and that’s something we will have plenty of once Royal makes the arrangements for us to leave here.”

 

“You bitch! I won’t go with you!”

 

“You don’t have a say in the matter, Chris. From the minute I saw you again and saw that woman’s hands on you I knew what I had to do! I saw the obstacles that were placed between us and took care of them!”

 

“You fucking killed them, Ella! You killed my son and our baby! You killed the only woman I ever loved!”

 

“NO! Don’t you dare say that, Chris! You love me...”

 

“In your fucking dreams! I hate you for what you did and curse the day that you walked into my life!”

 

“No! You don’t mean that, Chris Larabee. We’re destined to be...”

 

“Not in this or any other lifetime. Don’t you get it, Ella, or is that stupid head of yours so filled with shit that you can’t see or hear the truth...” Chris tried to turn away from the volatile eyes glaring down at him. He saw the tape in her hands and knew he’d pushed to far as she placed it over his mouth and nose. He tried to breathe, but the air was closed off and he relished the possibility of his own death. Closing his eyes he wondered why his body sought the oxygen it was denied. Darkness began to descend bringing with it images of a hell he’d only imagined, but it was real and Ella Gaines was Satan himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“No...no...Chris...d...don’t go!”

 

Jackie stood up and stared at the sleeping Texan. He’d been quiet for several hours, but seemed to be on the verge of waking up. The barely audible words were spoken with a fear she never expected to hear from this man and she fought the urge to wake him.

 

“S...stay w...with me...Cow...cowboy.” Vin knew it wasn’t just dreams invading his sleep. Something was wrong...something very real and not his imagination. He couldn’t quite place where the trouble was coming from, but he knew it had to do with Chris Larabee. Fighting the lethargy brought on by the drugs, Vin surfaced enough to open his eyes and look into the eyes of Jackie Maynard.

 

“Vin, are you okay?”

 

“N...no, Jackie, I’m not.”

 

“What’s wrong...Doc!” she called worried about the pale faced man in the bed.

 

“Not me...Chris...somethin’s wrong...somethin’ bad...”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“I can f...feel it...c...can’t explain...it jest is...” Tanner mumbled as Reardon and Murdoch came into the room.

 

“What’s wrong?” Murdoch asked as he looked at the vitals and frowned at the increased heart rate.

 

“Need. Ta go h...home!”

 

“You will...just not yet!” Reardon told him.

 

“D...don’t under...understand. He needs h...help...lost so m...much.”

 

“Who?” Murdoch asked.

 

“Chris...needs h...help b’fore i...it’s t...too late,” the Texan said, fighting to stay awake.

 

“Vin, you won’t be of any use to Chris if you fall over before you even get to him. You’re hurt and you can’t expect to be able to get up and be a hero just because your friend might need help!” Maynard explained.

 

“H...have ta...Chris and m...me h...help...” He turned to see Reardon checking his IV and shifted upwards in the bed. “Don’tcha go givin’ me nothin’. Ain’t stayin’...”

 

“All right, Vin,” Murdoch said and held up his hands to stop the other’s protests. “Vin’s a grown man and he’s awake...there’s nothing we can do to stop him, but on the same note there’s nothing we have to do to help him either. When he can get out of that bed and make the call to his friends in Billings then he’ll be able to leave. Until then we’ll just watch him and make sure he’s taking his meds and letting us change his bandages. If he does manage to get up on his own he might make it as far as the door before he falls over on his face and, well, that will only add more time on his recovery here. So, Vin, do we get to watch you take a nose dive to the floor or will you lay still for another couple of days until we’re sure you’re ready to travel?”

 

“Doc!” Tanner said as he tried to sit up, only to slump back against the pillows.

 

“Yes?”

 

“All right...I’ll give ya twenty four hours!”

 

“That’s very generous of you, but I believe it’ll take at least forty eight hours before Gary agrees to let you travel.” Murdoch countered.

 

“Thirty six! End of  negotiations!” Tanner spat, his hands clenching angrily in the blankets. 

 

“Very well, thirty six hours,” Murdoch agreed, but could see the anger in Reardon’s face. “In those thirty six hours I expect you to do everything you’re told. You will eat and drink everything you’re given! Understood?”

 

“Yeah!” the tracker said, cursing the weakness that confined him to the bed. He closed his eyes and felt the loss once more. How could someone be so cruel as to kill a child? That thought brought back memories of his own childhood and the ice cold feeling in his heart that should never have been there. His father had been a cruel man, one who beat his wife into submission and threatened his own son with physical punishment. Vin knew his body still carried the scars, both physical and mental of his early years, but at least the man could no longer hurt him. Resigned to staying another thirty six hours, the reluctant sharpshooter slept.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wall of darkness was shrinking as his oxygen starved body continued to fight for air. Helpless and alone he knew death was fast approaching. Just before the life faded completely from his green eyes the tape was removed in one agonizing rip that barely registered as he sucked in lungful after lungful of the life giving air. He gasped, his throat dry, his mind clinging helplessly to life as struggled to get his breathing under control. He felt the blanket torn from his body and found the strength to lift his head. The room blurred and solidified as he watched the hated woman touch his body once more. There was something in her right hand, but he could not grasp what it was. Fear overpowered as he recognized the pair of surgical scissors and his resolve to show no emotion as she reached for his penis and held it in her left hand.

 

“Ella...no!”

 

“Sh, Chris, I have to do this and I do know how. I must say I do not like that shade of blue around your lips, but that color is fading fast. I hope you have learned your lesson and that further classes in proper bedroom behavior will not be required.”

 

Chris watched through hooded eyes as she sat next to him on the bed and released his penis. He breathed a sigh of relief as her cold hands were removed, but gasped as he recognized the item in her hands.

 

“Ella...don’t...”

 

“I’m sorry, Chris, but there’s really no choice. You see with your injuries I cannot as a fully credited nurse let you out of that bed...”

 

“N...nurse...”

 

“That’s right, Lover. I took a course in Paris after we broke up and I have everything I need to care for you until we leave here. Now, relax while I insert this.”

 

Chris sucked in a breath as she moved to stand over him once more. He shook his head and tried to close himself off from the terror racing through his traumatized body as she lifted his penis and began inserting the catheter. He’d had one before, but didn’t remember it hurting so much as he clenched his fingers in the blankets and held his breath. Praying she would finished, Chris was unable to stay conscious any longer and let the blanket of darkness wrap him in its protective fold.

 

Ella smiled as she completed her task and studied the face of the man she now owned. She moved her hands over his chest and finally up to his neck. She felt the strong pulse there and smiled as she realized she controlled everything about him. His life was in her hands and she could decide whether he took a breath or let him die. She leaned closer and placed her lips against his mouth, kissing him, running her tongue along his lips and pushing past the barrier as her body craved some reaction from him. Sighing heavily she pulled back as she realized there would not be a reaction from him. Reaching for the blanket she pulled it up over him and sat back to watch over him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ezra, JD,” Miller said as three squad cars pulled up in front of Royal’s home.

 

“Hello, Robert, what’s going on?”

 

“We were finally able to get a search warrant and I’m about to serve it.”

 

“It’s about time!” Dunne said. “What made him change his mind?”

 

“Judge Watkins may be hardnosed, but he’s not stupid. I simply convinced him there was enough evidence to get the warrant. Graham’s positive identification of Ella Gaines and your own visual of Jack Averil were enough to force his hand. You two want to come along?”

 

“Hell, yeah!” the young Bostonian said excitedly.

 

Miller led them up to the gate and waited for his call to the house to be answered. He paced in front of the barrier, watching the groundskeeper cutting the grass.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“This is Robert Miller with the Billings police department. I have a warrant to search the premises. Open the door and let us in.” It took a while, but the voice returned and the gate was unlocked. Miller, Dunne, Standish and five other men hurried towards the house. The door was opened before they reached it and Miller thrust the paper towards the elderly man standing there.

 

“Mr. Royal is not at home.”

 

“That’s okay. You can show us around. Is Jack Averil here?” Miller asked.

 

“Mr. Averil is out back by the pool. Would you like me to get him?”

 

“No, that’s okay. We’ll talk to him once we’ve finished searching the house. Melecki, you and Johnson take the second floor.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Melecki answered and the two officers hurried up the stairs.

 

“Thomas, you and Blake have the back rooms. Lawrence, you’re with me. Ezra, you and JD wait here!” Miller ordered.

 

Ezra nodded and looked around the spacious living room. To say that Royal had expensive taste was an understatement. The furniture was antique, but in good repair and would probably sell at an auction for hundreds of thousands of dollars. Even the paintings adorning the walls were worth a great deal of money and Standish wondered how someone with such profoundly good taste could befriend someone like Robert Spikes or Ella Gaines.

 

“Some place,” Dunne said, his voice filled with awe as he looked at the marble topped coffee and end tables.

 

“Yes, and it behoves me to think of a man with such exquisite taste could stoop so low as to take up with a degenerate like Spikes.”

 

“And Ella Gaines.”

 

“Exactly...”

 

“What the hell are you doing in here?” Averil asked, angered by the sight of the two men standing in the living room.

 

“Hello, Jack, I won’t say it’s good to see you again, but I was tired of waiting out front,” Standish said, smiling at the other man’s angry red face.

 

“You have no right to come in here...”

 

“Yes we do!” Dunne said, smiling as he stood ion front of the conman. “The police are searching the house now, Jack. Are you ready to tell us where Ella Gaines is?”

 

“Who?”

 

“Ella Gaines, Jack. Don’t tell me your paramour has deserted you?”

 

“I don’t know what the hell your talking about. I’m here to visit my friend and that’s it. I don’t know where Ella Gaines is!”

 

“A minute ago you didn’t know who she was,” Dunne said, picking up on the slip of the tongue by Averil.

 

Averil looked up as Miller returned to the living room. He looked at the man standing between Standish and Dunne and frowned.

 

“Are you Jack Averil?”

 

“Yes, and these gentlemen are trespassing.”

 

“Actually, they’re not. They are here on official police business. It seems one of the men they work with is missing and according to the witnesses Robert Spikes was involved....”

 

“Who? I don’t know any Robert Spikes.”

 

“A minute ago he didn’t know Ella Gaines either,” Standish said, smiling as he watched the other man squirm.

 

“Look, I’m just a guest here. I don’t know who these people you’re asking about are...”

 

“Captain!” Lawrence called from the main floor bedroom.

 

“What?”

 

“I think you should see this!”

 

“I’m on my way.”

 

“Hey, that’s my bedroom. What are you doing in there?”

 

“We have a warrant to search the house, Mr. Averil. It doesn’t preclude your room,” Miller explained as he hurried towards Lawrence. “What did you find?”

 

“I found evidence that the Gaines woman is staying here and I also found this.” Lawrence produced a small walnut treasure box. The top held a framed picture Miller recognized immediately. He turned to see Standish and Dunne looking over his shoulder. Before they could say anything he looked at the nervous man in the doorway.

 

“Is this your room, Mr. Averil?”

 

“Yes, it is...b...but that’s not mine.”

 

“Do you know who it belongs to?” Miller asked.

 

“I have no i...idea,” the man stammered.

 

“So you were staying in this room alone.” Miller stated as he looked around the immaculately kept room.

 

“Yes,” Averil affirmed.

 

“Then you wouldn’t mind us asking the household staff if that statement is true. Ezra, would you ask the butler to come in here?”

 

“Certainly, Robert,” Standish agreed, turning and walking out of the bedroom. 

 

“I...I look I’ve been staying here, but I don’t really know the woman...”

 

“You wanted to speak with me, Officer?”

 

“Yes, what’s your name?”

 

“Michael Foxworth, Sir.”

 

“Well, Mr. Foxworth, could you tell me if a woman has been staying in this room with Mr. Averil?”

 

Foxworth looked from the policeman to Royal’s guest and knew he couldn’t lie. Nodding his head he answered softly. “Yes, Sir, there was.”

 

“Can you tell me her name and when she arrived?”

 

“Yes, Sir. Miss Gaines arrived with Mr. Averil...”

 

“I can explain!” Averil said, nervously shuffling his feet.

 

“Please do,” Standish said.

 

“I...she...I met her on the plane...”

 

“Then what were you doing with her at the State Fair?” Dunne asked, remembering Chris telling them about seeing Ella Gaines and a man there. He knew there was no way he could confirm this, but Averil’s reaction told him he was right.

 

“I...I want to talk to my lawyer,” Averil said, squirming under the scrutiny of the other men.

 

“Why? Do you have something to hide?” Standish asked.

 

“I know my rights. If you’re charging me with anything I have a right to have my lawyer present at the time of questioning,” the older man said and turned to the police officer.

 

“Who said anything about pressing charges?” Miller asked.

 

“You said...well, you...”

 

“Mr. Averil, I would like you to come down to the station and answer some questions and yes you can call your lawyer before we leave,” the police officer said as he went through the box. What he saw there sent shivers through his spine and he wondered what else Ella Gaines was hiding. He watched as Averil went to make his call and shook his head.

 

“What is it, Robert?” Standish asked.

 

“It seems Miss Gaines has been keeping track of Chris over the years,” he said as he handed the gambler a few photos. Some showed Chris in his SEAL days, some during his early days in the academy, but what chilled him were the recent ones, added over the last few weeks. The woman must have visited the Larabee home after the explosion and taken pictures of the crime scene. There were also photos of the two graves with Ella holding a bottle of champagne and smiling at the camera.

 

“Jesus, that’s one cold hearted bitch!” Standish said as he shuffled through the pictures.

 

“And Chris loved her at some point?” Miller asked.

 

“Chris never loved her, but she seems to be obsessed with him. He told us he thought it was love, but the longer they were together the more he became aware of something strange about her,” Dunne explained as they finished going through the papers in the box. They waited while the police finished searching the rest of the house, before following Miller outside.

 

“Are you boys coming down to the station?” Miller asked.

 

“Yes, if that’s okay with you,” Standish said.

 

“That’s fine,” Miller told them, walking beside Averil as they made their way towards the cars.

 

Averil thought about the conversation he just had with Guy Royal. Larabee was safely ensconced in the warehouse and Ella was staying with him. Royal told him they would be making plans to leave shortly and that he just had to keep his head until Royal’s lawyer showed up. If the police pressed charges he would make sure bail was paid and Averil could join them as soon as he was released. For now he was going along with the police, but if Royal crossed him he’d make damn sure the man paid the price. Sighing heavily he sat in the back of the police cruiser.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ella, we need to talk,” Royal said from the doorway. He almost felt sorry for Larabee, but knew he would do anything to stay in this woman’s good graces.

 

“What is it, Guy?” Ella asked, using a cloth to wash the blood from the wound at the back of Larabee’s head.

 

“Jack just called.”

 

“Is he on his way? Tell him I need a few things from the house.”

 

“Ella, the police showed up at the house with a search warrant. They found the box of photos and papers in your room.”

 

“Damnit! How can this be happening? Where’s Jack now? Tell him to make arrangements to get us out of here! Tell him I don’t give a damn what it costs!”

 

“Jack’s been taken in for questioning. I called Richard and he’s going over to the station now.”

 

“Has he been charged with anything?”

 

“Not yet, but it could happen. If it does Richard will see to bail and make sure it’s paid, but that still leaves us with a problem.”

 

“What?” Ella asked as she ran a finger lightly along Larabee’s cheek.

 

“We can’t go back to the house.”

 

“We don’t need to. I have everything I want right here. You and Robert could come with us when we leave.”

 

“Ella, this is my home, my business, my friends are here. I can’t just up and leave all of it.”

 

“Guy, don’t tell me you’ve been keeping all your money legit. I’m sure you’ve kept those overseas accounts available for just such an occasion.”

 

Royal knew he’d do anything she asked of him and was grateful for the investment advice she’d given him. Some of it had to do with inside trading and illegal activities and all of it was sequestered away in bank accounts under dummy corporations. He knew if it was ever found he’d owe more in back taxes than he ever hoped to make.

 

“Of course, but I’d hate to leave all of this behind.”

 

“Guy, what you have here are material objects, what you have with me is excitement, sex, and just about anything you desire. I’m going to need the three of you to help me with Chris. It could be a long time before he realizes how much he loves me and until then I’m going to need you to keep him in line. We’re going to need a place to stay, perhaps a villa in the French Riviera. I’ve always wanted to live there.”

 

“How long before you’d want us to leave?”

 

“Well, it can’t be for at least a week. Chris is in bad shape and I don’t think he should travel in his condition.”

 

“We may not have a week, Ella.”

 

“Maybe not, but we’ll stay here until I say it’s safe for Chris to travel. Have Robert secure the outer areas and make sure no one enters or leaves the premises without us knowing.”

 

“All right, Ella. Is he sleeping?”

 

“Yes, he is.”

 

“Would you share a glass or two of wine with us?”

 

“Chablis?” Ella smiled as she turned a lustful look in his direction.

 

“I think that could be arranged,” Royal added hopefully.

 

“Give me a few more minutes to make sure Chris is okay and I’ll be right out,” Ella said. She heard the other man leave and bent over the prone body. She placed her lips against his and sighed as she ran her hand under the blanket and touched the hair around his cock.

 

“Oh, Chris, one day soon you and I will be together and I won’t need to keep those three around,” she whispered, kissing him once more before leaving the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Nettie walked slowly along the tree-lined path towards the two new graves set under the wide branches of an oak tree. In her hands she held two small bouquets of flowers picked from her own garden. Tears filled her eyes as she made it to the graves and sat between them. She knew Casey was watching her, but she wanted to be alone in her grief. She set a bunch of flowers on each grave as tears pooled in her eyes and dropped onto her cheeks.

 

“Oh, Sarah, so much has happened since you and Adam went to heaven. I know you’re both watching over Chris, but she’s got him now and we don’t know where she’s taken him. Buck called to tell me what happened and that Nathan was hurt at the same time, but he’s going to be okay.” She looked overhead at the wondrous blue sky and the puffy white clouds drifting lazily by. She loved this time of the year and often spent time outside, but there was none of the usual joy in the air today.

 

“The police have a man in custody, but I’m not sure what they are charging him with. JD is pretty sure he’s the same man who was with that Gaines woman that day at the Fair, but we don’t know for sure. Josiah took Buck to his place, but they aren’t resting. They won’t...none of them until they find out where Chris is. He...he was supposed to be coming back to my place, but he convinced Nathan to stop at your h...house. Chris wanted t...to see for himself. You know how he is?” she said, reaching for the kerchief and wiping the tears from her eyes.

 

“God, I miss you both so much! I wish...I wish none of this had happened...that I could turn back the clock and make it all better. You didn’t deserve any of this and neither does Chris. Did I tell you he nearly drank himself to death, a...and it was my fault. I should have known better than to leave alcohol where a grieving man could find it. I should’ve remembered how I reacted when William died, but I wasn’t thinking. Must be getting old,” Nettie looked around her at the other mourners who were paying respect to their own lost loved ones and felt a shudder run down her spine. Taking a deep breath she turned back to her own grief and continued to talk to her niece.

 

“Anyway, Nathan stopped at the house and someone attacked them there. They hurt Nathan pretty bad, and took Chris with them. I know I promised to look after him, Sarah, and I will. We’re going to get him away from that bit...that woman and we’ll make sure she doesn’t get anywhere near him again. That’s a promise I make to you, Adam, and the baby. For the life of me, Child, I will not let you down again. Not like that miserable wretch of a father of yours. He’s tried to get to Chris through me, but Josiah showed up and we had Hank arrested. I don’t think that’s the last we’ll hear from him though, but at least now I’ll be ready.” She grew silent once more, her hands touching both graves as if she could draw life back into their bodies. She felt the tears start again and let them fall, washing away some of the pain in her heart.

 

“Aunt Nettie, it’s time to go,” Casey said, placing a hand on the older woman’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine, Child, just a little tired,” Nettie answered as she accepted her nieces hand and stood up. They supported each other as they looked at the graves and said a prayer together before turning away.

 

“I miss them so much, Casey.”

 

“I know, Aunt Nettie. I do too. I still expect to see Adam on the swing when I get home...or hear Sarah singing while she helps you with dinner.”

 

“Sarah did have the most wonderful voice, Child. Sounded like Angels all singing together,” the older woman said as they neared the car.

 

“Yes, she did. I remember once when I was little and Mom and Dad were still alive and Sarah was babysitting me. She sang so many songs for me that night that she had laryngitis for three days after. Aunt Sheila made her drink lemon tea with honey and Sarah hated that stuff.”

 

“If I recall correctly so did you...and you still do.”

 

“Never did understand how you could drink it.”

 

“It’s not so bad, Casey, you just have to get past that first taste.” Nettie opened the passenger door and sat inside as her niece did the same from the driver’s side. The two became silent as they drove away from the cemetery, preferring to grieve on their own for a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I can’t believe they couldn’t charge him with anything!” Dunne fumed as he drove towards Dumont’s to pick up Ezra’s car.

 

“JD, the police have to follow certain procedures...”

 

“I don’t give a shit about procedures, Ezra. Buck’s hurt, Nathan’s in the hospital and Chris is missing. I say fuck the procedures and we force him to tell us where the bitch is and what she’s done to Chris!”

 

“Easy, JD, why don’t you pull into the cafe over there and we’ll have a coffee or there’s a little Irish pub over on...”

 

“I don’t want a drink, Ezra. Not right now anyway. There’s just too much to do. We have to find Chris before Vin does anything stupid.”

 

“You know, JD, I believe your sense of guilt is overwhelming you. Vin would have found out before long and you feeling this way is not doing anyone any good. We need to keep our heads clear and work together if we are to be of any use to Chris.”

 

“I know, Ezra, it just ticks me off that people like Ella Gaines and Jack Averil think they can do whatever the hell they wish and get away with it! I think we should say fuck the restraining order and go after the bastard!”

 

“JD, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so angry before,” Standish said, worried about the younger man.

 

“Angry, Ezra! I went beyond angry when Sarah and A...Adam were murdered! Now I’m pissed and if we don’t get some new information on Chris I’m...I’m...” he stammered and pulled over to the side of the road, his hands shaking as the anger dissipated. He rolled down the window and took deep breaths of air as he fought to calm his jangled nerves.

 

“Are you okay, now, JD?”

 

“Yeah...yeah, I’m fine. I’m sorry, Ezra, I didn’t mean to take it out on you.”

 

“You didn’t take anything out on me, JD. I feel the same damn way!”

 

“Yeah, I guess you do...we all do.” Dunne said, pulling out into the traffic once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Powderman listened as Ella Gaines talked with the trio of men in the warehouse with her. They were making plans to leave, but they also needed to be careful of the police. Averil had eluded the man tailing him and was safe in the warehouse, but the Powderman had plans to infiltrate their safe haven. The woman needed to be reminded that she should not have crossed him. An idea hit him and he smiled as he listened to the news. She would pay all right, and so would the men with her.

 

“Powderman has got a plan, doo da, doo da,” he whispered as the phone beside him began to ring. He knew who it was and quickly dropped the Powderman persona as he spoke to his wife.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Twenty-four hours had passed since Chris Larabee woke up in hell for the first time. Since then he’d feigned sleep as best he could, but somehow Ella always knew when he was awake. The incident with the tape hadn’t been repeated, but he felt miserable as he licked at dry lips.

 

“Hello, Darling, I’m so glad you’re awake.”

 

“Fuck you!” he answered as he did every time she greeted him. The first few times angered her, but now she chuckled and kissed him each time and he hated the feel of her lips on his face.

 

“Oh, Chris, why do you insist on using such vulgarity with me. Your friends are not around so you don’t need to pretend anymore. You can tell me how you really feel,” she cooed.

 

“I can?” Larabee asked sweetly as she hovered above him.

 

“Of course. You can tell me anything that’s in your heart.”

 

“Really?” a small smile curled the corners of his mouth.

 

“Really,” she said hopefully, returning his smile.

 

“Come closer...”

 

“How’s this?” she asked, leaning closer to his face.

 

“Closer,” he whispered softly until she was close enough for him to feel her breath on his face.

 

“How is this?” Ella asked, smiling contentedly as she brushed her lips against his cheek.

 

“Perfect...you wanted me to tell you how I feel about you...”

 

“That’s right,” she answered in the same whisper soft voice.

 

“I really HATE YOU, BITCH!” he watched as her face screwed up with rage. He would probably pay the price for what he’d just done, but the look on her face was well worth any retaliation she heaped on him.

 

“Why you ungrateful bastard. After everything I did so we could be together you think you can call me that! I’ll show you, Chris! So help me God I’ll show you what happens if you say that one more time! Oh, I won’t hurt you anymore, but perhaps I will have Powderman pay a visit on Nettie Wells and her niece.”

 

“Don’t you fucking touch them, Ella! Don’t you go near any of my family or I’ll show you what pain is all about!”

 

“I don’t think so, Chris! You’ll soon realize where you belong and you’ll gladly give me anything I want! Otherwise I’ll see that your friends join Sarah, Adam, and Nathan Jackson!” She saw the horror in his eyes and knew her lie hit home. During the first few hours he’d tossed in restless sleep and she knew he felt guilty about making Jackson go to the house. She also knew Larabee thought his friend was dead and she would use that against him as well. She watched as his eyes drifted closed and a pained look crossed his face.

 

“It’s your fault, you know? You’re the one who wanted to stop by the house and opened yourself up for Robert to catch you. It’s not his fault Jackson got in the way of that knife, but you could have stopped all that! I think you knew what you were doing, Chris. I think you wanted Robert to get to you so we could be together.”

 

“Never...”

 

“Oh, yes, maybe not consciously, but subconsciously I think you want me as much as I want you. Remember the...”

 

Chris drowned out her voice as he thought of the lives lost because of his infatuation with this woman. Sarah, Adam, the baby, and now Nathan Jackson. How many more would die because he was not willing to love this bitch? A sickening wave of despair washed over him, threatening to drown him with its intensity. He opened his eyes as he felt something sharp enter his arm and glared at the woman above him.

 

“I’m afraid I’m going to be busy for a few hours and wouldn’t want you to miss me, so this is a little something to help you sleep. Good night, Darling, sweet dreams of me!”

 

Chris felt the drug enter his body and fought to keep his eyes open. His mouth was dry and he licked at his lips as the lids dropped over glazed green orbs and he fell into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reardon was amazed at the change in his patient. Although still weak and in considerable pain, Vin Tanner was showing a strength and determination he’d seldom seen before. He was able to hold down soft foods and liquids and was slowly gaining some color in his face. He was improving with each hour that passed, but was far from well. The stubborn Texan insisted he was not in as much pain as before, but Reardon could see the truth in the blue eyes. He finished checking the wound to the young man’s shoulder and was pleased to see the stark red signs of infection were now a dull pink and the swelling was considerably less than the day before. He adjusted the flow of the IV antibiotics and finally stood back with his hands on his hips as Tanner sat forward in the bed.

 

“How’s it look, Doc?”

 

“Your wounds look much better, but that doesn’t mean you’re ready to get up and move around. If you’re hell bent on leaving here tomorrow then you damn well better take it easy and rest as much as you can.”

 

“I’m going.”

 

“I wish you’d reconsider.”

 

“We’ve been all through this, Doc. My friend is in trouble and I need ta be there for him.”

 

“Just how are you going to help him if you pass out before you even arrive in Billings.”

 

“Won’t pass out. I’m sorry, Doc, but this is something I gotta do. Chris’d do it for me,” Tanner explained as Maynard entered the room.

 

“How is he, Doc?” the blond woman asked.

 

“He’s fine, Jackie,” Tanner said, smiling at the woman he’d grown to care for.

 

“Glad to hear it, Tex. You do look a little better.”

 

“I’ll leave you two alone. Vin, you need to get some rest before Faraday arrives,” Reardon explained before leaving the room.

 

“Damn, almost forgot about the debrief.”

 

“Are you sure you’re up to it,” Maynard asked, sitting beside him on the bed.

 

“If it means getting out of here, hell yeah! What about yer plans? Have ya decided what ya want ta do?”

 

“I’m not sure what I want to do, Vin. I don’t think I want to stay with the DEA anymore. I only did this to make sure that bastard didn’t get away with what he did. Now it just doesn’t hold the same meaning for me.”

 

“Yer good at whatcha do, Jackie, but sometimes its just time ta move on.”

 

“That’s what I was thinking. I called home...”

 

“And?”

 

“I talked to Mom and Dad. They want me to come home and stay with them until I decide what I want to do with my life now that I’ve decided to leave the DEA.”

 

“Are you going ta do it?”

 

“I’m seriously thinking about it.”

 

“Orrin will probably send the company’s jet for me. It’s pretty big and well there’s plenty of room for you. We could drop you in...”

 

“Chicago,” Maynard offered.

 

“Yeah...jest let me know.”

 

“I want to go back, Vin, but I don’t know if I can face them.”

 

“Jackie, I’ve listened to ya talk ‘bout yer mom and dad and they sound like good people. Ya owe it ta yerself and them ta give them a chance.”

 

“I know, and I’ll probably go back with you. Now, do you still want to make that call?”

 

“Yes, is Orrin’s number still keyed in?”

 

“Yes, it is,” she said and hit speed dial.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck paced the office like a caged tiger that had caught the scent of bloody prey. His arm throbbed, but at least his head was no longer shrieking at him for lack of sleep. It had been over thirty-six hours since Chris had disappeared and still there was nothing to tell them where he was. They’d researched Royal, Spikes, and Averil’s holdings, but found nothing that could be used to hold a man prisoner. There was absolutely nothing on Ella Gaines, no property within the US and only a villa in the south of France. There seemed to be nothing about where the woman got her wealth, or how much money and assets she actually had. With each passing minute he knew the chances of finding Chris alive were growing slim. Larabee was stubborn and would fight his captors in every way possible. Add to that the fact that the woman had killed his wife and son and you had a man hell bent on revenge, fueled by the anger in his heart.

 

“Buck sit down,” Travis warned as the phone on the desk beside him rang once. “Travis.”

 

“Orrin, it’s Vin.”

 

“Thank God. How are you feeling, Son?”

 

“I’m okay...is JD there?”

 

“Yes, he is.”

 

“Can ya put me on speaker phone?”

 

“Certainly. Done. Go ahead, Vin,” Travis told him.

 

“JD.”

 

“I’m here, Vin.”

 

“Jest wanted ta say thanks fer lettin’ me know what happened.”

 

“Don’t thank me, Vin. Because of me you’re not listening to the doctors...”

 

“JD, I woulda told the docs I was goin’ home anyway. Tired of bein’ here anyway. Think about it, JD, ya know me...ain’t one ta stay in the hospital or safe house. None of us are. We’re all stubborn and sometimes that’s what keeps us goin’. Is Chris there now?”

 

“No, Son, he’s not,” Sanchez answered.

 

“Is he okay?” Tanner asked worriedly. The silence seemed to stretch on too long and Vin knew something was wrong. Something more than he’d already been told. “Where’s Chris?”

 

“Vin,” Wilmington’s voice was loaded with pain as he spoke and he knew the others were leaving it up to him to explain what was going on.

 

Tanner knew something was wrong as he listened to the sounds of shuffling papers and feet. “Tell me Buck.”

 

“We don’t know where Chris is, Vin...”

 

“What the hell do ya mean ya don’t know where he is? Thought he’s staying with Nettie Wells!”

 

“He was...but a lot has happened since then,” the rogue said softly.

 

“Tell me!” the tracker ordered in a whisper soft voice that belied the turmoil racing through his mind.

 

“Chris was staying with Nettie after he got out of the hospital,” Sanchez cut in. “I was staying with him and making sure he was okay. Chris woke up in the night and found a bottle of whiskey. He drank the whole damn thing, Vin, and ended up back in the hospital with alcohol poisoning.”

 

“Sonofabitch! Is he okay now?”

 

“He was released day before yesterday. Nathan was driving him to Nettie’s home,” Standish picked up the story.

 

“So what happened?” the sharpshooter asked, confusion evident in his voice.

 

“Nathan and Chris were attacked at Chris’ place...”

 

“Wait a minute. Thought you said they were going to Nettie’s place. How the hell did they end up at Chris’ place?”

 

“Chris convinced Nathan to take him there,” Travis answered.

 

“Why would Nathan do something stupid like that?” Tanner snapped.

 

“Vin, remember what you said about being stubborn and doing what you wanted?” Dunne asked.

 

“Hell, Kid, don’t throw my words back at me!”

 

“It fits, Vin. You know how Chris can be when he desires something,” Standish asked.

 

“Yeah, but Nate’s usually the one person who keeps us from doin’ stupid stuff like that. Where is Nathan?” the sharpshooter asked, finally noting the man hadn’t spoken once.

 

“Nathan was stabbed in the back, but he’s going to be okay. He’s in Saint Vincents,” Sanchez explained.

 

“What about Chris?” Again the question was met with silence until Wilmington answered softly.

 

“Chris wasn’t there when JD and I got to his place. Near as we have it figured Ella Gaines hired several men to help her get to Chris. We’re pretty certain she’s also behind hiring an assassin known only as Powderman...”

 

“Powderman!” Tanner spat the name, his voice dripping hatred.

 

“I take it you’ve heard of him?”

 

“A time or two. Ran into some of his dirty work when I was bounty hunting in Texas. Sonofabitch doesn’t care who gets hurt as long as he gets his target. Sang some kid’s song.”

 

“That’s him,” Wilmington answered.

 

“So how do you know he’s part of this?” the tracker asked, his voice edged with weariness.

 

“Chris was talking to S...Sarah just before...before the house blew up. She said she heard someone singing,” the ladies’ man knew his voice was shaky, but he knew Tanner would want to know all of it.

 

“Did they...were they...”

 

Travis spoke up as he heard the Texan’s choking voice. “They died before the fire got to them, Vin. The initial explosion collapsed the part of the house they were in. I won’t tell you they didn’t suffer, because that’s something we’ll never really know, but if they did it wasn’t for long.”

 

“I’m coming home, Orrin.”

 

“I know, Vin. The jet is ready for takeoff and should be leaving as soon as Ezra gets there.”

 

“Ezra?”

 

“That’s correct, Vin. I volunteered to come down to Rio and escort you home.”

 

“Ezra...”

 

“ There’s no point in arguing, Vin. From what your attending physicians have explained to us you are in no shape to travel, let alone travel on your own.”

 

“Wasn’t goin’ ta argue, Ez...was gonna say thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome, My Friend. Perhaps you should take advantage of my travelling time and get some rest,” Standish suggested.

 

“Don’t seem t...ta h...have much c...choice. Orrin?”

 

“Yes, Vin.”

 

“Make sure ya call if’n anythin’ happens.”

 

“We will, Vin. I won’t tell you not to worry, but I will tell you to take it easy.”

 

“See you soon, Vin,” Dunne said.

 

“Sure, Kid, and wipe that guilt off your face,” Tanner said before hanging up the phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was something warm snuggled against his right side, but for Chris Larabee that warmth sent a chill through his body and soul. He knew by the scent who it was and the returning memories threatened to drown him in sorrow. He felt her breath on his cheek and tried to move away, but the restraints held him fast and he heard a soft sigh escape her lips as she snuggled closer. He hated the feel of her naked body pressed so tightly against his and renewed his efforts to get as far from her as possible.

 

“Going somewhere, Lover?”

 

“Don’t call me that!” Larabee spat, grimacing as she pulled him close once more.

 

“Oh, Chris, why do you insist on being so hostile towards me? Can’t you see I’m doing this for us?”

 

“Not doing me a...any favors, Ella. I can’t stand being in t...the s...same room w...with you.”

 

“That’s only because your so-called friends have blinded you to the truth, Chris. They’ve worked to keep us apart. Why that bitch...”

 

“DON’T YOU FUCKING CALL HER THAT! DON’T YOU SPEAK HER NAME!”

 

“Sh, Lover,” she whispered, placing her fingers over his lips as she leaned up on one elbow. “I know you think you loved her...”

 

“W...WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO REALIZE SARAH IS THE ONLY WOMAN I’LL EVER LOVE!”

 

“Chris, I want you to stop and think about what you’re saying, because it will mean the difference in whether...”

 

“I d...don’t need to think...”

 

“Or not you leave here as my lover or my captive. Either way is fine with me, but I’d much prefer to have you walk by my side than carried out of here in a box with just a few holes cut into it so you can breathe!” Her hand clamped tightly over his mouth as Robert Spikes entered the room. “No, don’t say anything you will regret.”

 

“Only regret I have is m...meeting you,” he whispered against her hand and saw the anger flare in her face once more.

 

“Ella, is everything okay in here?”

 

“Everything’s fine, Robert. I was just about to remind Chris of how much I’ve gone through for him! How much I’ve sacrificed to have him with me. If it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t have had to hire someone to get rid of that bitch!”

 

Chris tried to come off the bed, fighting with all his strength to rid himself of the restraints as he heard her words. Her hand was still clamped over his mouth and he growled as his lips parted and he sank his teeth into the palm of her hand. He felt a jolt of pleasure race through him as she yelped in pain, but understood the ramifications of his actions. He glared at her as she stood over him and knew the old saying ‘Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned’ must have been written by someone who knew Ella Gaines.

 

“Why you miserable bastard! How can you keep doing this to me? How can you hurt me like this?”

 

“I h...hate you...”

 

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Robert, make him shut up!” Ella screamed as Larabee continued to tell her what he thought of her.

 

“With pleasure, Love,” Spikes said, standing over the bed where Larabee lay helpless.

 

“Fucking bitch isn’t f...fit to speak her n...name!” the injured man spat, crying out as Spikes struck him open-handed across the face. He glared angrily at the hated man who had made Sarah’s life a living hell before Chris took her away from all that. “You stupid b...bastard! S...she’s using you!”

 

“Shut your fucking mouth, Larabee, or I’ll shut it permanently!” Spikes raged.

 

“T...truth h...hurts!” Chris muttered and received another blow to the face from Spikes’ beefy fist. He felt blood trickle to the back of his throat and turned his head, spitting a mixture of saliva and blood on the man’s feet.

 

“You’ll pay for that! I’ll teach you a lesson you’ll never forget,” Spikes said as he hit his nemesis twice more. The vicious blows bringing blood to the corners of Larabee’s mouth.

 

“E...easy for you to d...do t...that w...when I c...can’t f...fucking m...move! No wonder S...Sarah c...couldn’t s...stand b...being in the s...same room w...with you!”

 

“I’ll kill you, Larabee!” Spikes said, wrapping his fingers around the blond’s exposed throat and pressing his thumbs into the corded muscles he felt there. Oblivious to everything but the bruised face below him, Robert Spikes did not hear Ella Gaines screaming at him to stop, nor did he feel Averil and Royal pry his fingers from Larabee’s throat and throw him across the floor.

 

Chris tried to breath past the pain raging through his body as the raging bull was pulled off him. He knew he’d come close to dying and realized he was not ready to let go yet. There was at least one thing he had to do before he died and the need to see Ella Gaines take her last breath renewed his strength. He fought past the cloying nausea and shooting agony to watch the three men comfort the woman he hated with every pore of his body.

 

‘I’ll see you in hell, Bitch,’ he thought before giving in to the pain and exhaustion once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Selena Faraday smiled at the determined young man sitting in the chair. The IV’s had been removed and the Texan actually had a little more color, but he still looked like a strong wind could blow him over. Jackie Maynard was outside, giving them a chance to debrief Tanner without her influence. She knew he was anxious to get home and couldn’t blame him after the hell he’d been put through. The fact that his own agency was sending a private jet was a bonus because it meant he would soon be out of Rio and no longer in danger from Mendoza’s associates.

 

“All right, Vin, would you like to tell us what happened when you found Mendoza’s compound?” Faraday asked as her husband entered the room.

 

“Me and Jackie went in there hopin’ ta get Mendoza out, but I made a mistake and was caught by some of Mendoza’s men. Jackie escaped back inta the jungle and well Mendoza wasn’t happy ta see me. Bastard had his men work me over and threw me inta a hole. Don’t know how long I’s there, but it started ta rain and I knew it was prob’ly my only chance ta escape. Started climbing the side usin’ anythin’ as a handhold...musta slipped a dozen times, but I finally made it to the top. Thought I’d lost it when I saw someone there, but it was Jackie.” Vin smiled as he remembered how glad he was to see his partner and reached for the glass of juice on the table. “She helped get me outta there.”

 

“What happened after she got you out?” Murray asked.

 

“We knew we’d never have a better chance ta get Mendoza than that moment. The rain was really comin’ down and we set several explosives around the area. Took them from his own stock too,” Tanner said with a grin.

 

“Very resourceful,” Faraday told him and signaled for him to continue.

 

“We found Mendoza and Jackie took some supplies and we got the fuck outta there. Jackie had a jeep...took it from one of those bastards...hell of an agent,” the tracker explained, admiration easily readable in his words.

 

“Yes, she is and we’re sorry we’re losing her,” the older woman observed.

 

“Yeah, well, guess she’s had enough. I can’t remember much after we reached the jeep. Kept passin’ out, but I remember having ta leave the jeep and we had ta walk most of the way. I know we made it ta the river and we heard someone...saw them across the river and Jackie couldn’t make the shot.”

 

“She told us what you did, Vin. That’s one hell of a shot for anyone to make, let alone someone in the shape you were in. That’s a gift not often seen,” Murray said.

 

“Thanks...anyway, Jackie went ta check on the two men I shot and I’d lost my knife. Mendoza found it and cut himself loose while I’s watchin’ Jackie. Sonofabitch attacked me and that’s how I got cut up, but that bastard ain’t gonna hurt anyone else. He’s dead and won’t be sellin’ drugs ta innocent kids anymore. Seen too much of that shit on the streets and it’s good ta know sometimes the good guys win one. Just wish we could have more victories.”

 

“We all do, Vin. You and Jackie have gone a long way to erasing one of the biggest cartels in Brazil and I know it doesn’t seem like it, but both our country and the government of this country are grateful. Now I think we’d better let you get some rest or Dr. Reardon will have our heads. We’ll send a car for you when your friend arrive at the airport.”

 

“Thank ya, Ma’am,” Tanner said, finishing the last of his juice before shaking hands with the two agents. He heard them leave and looked up as soft footsteps sounded behind him.

 

“So it’s finally over?”

 

“Looks that way, Jackie. You ready ta go home?”

 

“Hell yeah,” Maynard said, smiling at the tired looking man. “Come on, I’ll help you back to bed.”

 

“O...okay...wanna join me?”

 

“Now, Tex,” the agent laughed. “This is one time I really don’t think you’re up for it.”

 

“Wish I had the energy ta prove ya wrong, Jackie, but right now I’m dead on my feet,” Tanner said as they walked slowly towards the room he was using. It wasn’t long before he was lying on his side and she pulled the covers over him.

 

Brushing back the soft hair, Jackie brushed her mouth across his and sighed wistfully. “Sleep well, Vin. I’ll see you later.”

 

“T...thanks, Jackie,” he said, closing his eyes and surrendering to oblivion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days...the longest ones of his life had come and gone since Chris disappeared. The police had checked Royal and Spikes’ holdings in Billings, but the search of the properties came up empty each time. Buck was beginning to despair of ever finding his longtime friend and he could see the desperation in Sanchez and Dunne as well. The trio were on their way to Jackson’s room to check on the man’s progress and keep him abreast of their newest failures. They entered the room to find Jackson turned slightly no his left side and facing the door. He seemed to be sleeping, but his eyes shot open as soon as the door closed behind them.

 

“You boys look like you should be taking advantage of a bed somewhere,” Jackson said, wincing as he shifted on the bed and pressed the button to raise his head.

 

“Feels like it too,” Dunne said, sinking dejectedly into the chair next to the hospital bed.

 

“I bet.” The medic in training said, watching the young man closely and seeing how much pain he was in...how much they were all in. “I take it there’s nothing new on Chris.”

 

“No. It’s like he just disappeared off the face of the earth, but I know he’s here. Somewhere close and it’s just a matter of having a little bit of luck for a change!” Wilmington told him.

 

“Luck! We’ve had plenty, but it’s all been bad!” Dunne spat, exhaustion and worry evident in his outraged voice.

 

“There’s got to be something we’re missing,” Sanchez said.

 

“Josiah, we’ve been through every damn piece of paper, checked every known hangout, and building belonging to Spikes and Royal! What else can we do?” the Bostonian asked irritably.

 

“JD, I think maybe it’s time we all took a break. A real break and got some sleep,” the ex-preacher said as he noted the dark smudges under the young man’s eyes.

 

“I’m okay...”

 

“No, Kid, you’re not. None of us are,” Wilmington told him.

 

“You boys should go home and get some sleep. That’s what I’m going to do in a few minutes,” Jackson said, pressing the button that would send a dose of morphine into his body thereby easing the pain in his shoulder and back.

 

“Tired of our company already, Brother?” Sanchez asked, trying to lighten the mood.

 

“No, Josiah, just plain tired,” the injured man answered. “Did Ezra get off okay?”

 

“The jet took off a little over an hour ago,” the rogue told him.

 

“Buck.”

 

“Yes, Nate?”

 

“Where’s your sling?”

 

“Ah, hell, Nathan, gimme a break!”

 

“Buck, that arm’s not gonna heal properly if you keep using it,” Jackson said, shifting on the bed until he found a comfortable position.

 

“I’ll put it on when I get home,” Wilmington said with a grin. This man understood them and even when he was hurting he made sure they took care of themselves.

 

“Good! Josiah, get them out of here and make sure you all get some rest!”

 

“I will,” the ex-preacher assured him as he patted the man’s uninjured shoulder. “Sleep well, Nathan.”

 

“Night, Nate,” Dunne said, standing and waiting for the others to say their goodbyes.

 

“Rest easy, Nathan,” the ladies’ man said as the trio left the injured man to rest.

 

Nathan eased onto his right side a little more and closed his eyes. How many times had he seen one of his friends in a hospital bed, but seldom had he ever been in this position himself. It frustrated the hell out of him that he couldn’t help in the investigation to find Larabee. He began to get a better understanding of how the others felt when they were stuck in this position. He opened his eyes when the nurse entered to take his vitals and asked her to turn out the lights as she was leaving. Alone in the dark he wondered what Chris Larabee was doing at that moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris wasn’t sure how long he was out this time, but he was slowly working on a plan that would see either him or Ella Gaines dead. To make his plan work he had to convince her that he was beginning to see that she’d done everything for him. Somehow he would have to forget his hatred and let her think he really was coming round to her way of thinking. The problem was every time she was near him his stomach churned and his hatred for her was easily readable on his face. How could he let her touch him when just her presence in the room was enough to make his skin crawl? How could he convince her that his feelings for her were changing when all he wanted to do was drive his fist into her face? He felt her move on the bed and bit back a groan as she placed her arm across his chest. Taking a deep breath and ignoring the pain from aching ribs he turned to face her with newfound determination.

 

“Ella?” he whispered softly and watched as her eyes opened and she smiled at him.

 

“Hello, Lover, how are you feeling?”

 

“T...thirsty,” he answered, amazed that his words were not spoken with the same cutting edge they usually held.

 

“You are?” Gaines asked, shock evident on her face as her captive spoke civilly for the first time in his three days of captivity.

 

“Hmm...could I...would you get me some w...water?”

 

“Sure, Lover, I’ll be right back,” Ella said, smiling at him as she sat forward and dropped her legs over the edge of the bed.

 

Chris watched her leave, his stomach in turmoil as he fought to keep the hatred out of his voice. This was the first step, and he knew things would only get harder as he continued to entice her into trusting him. Something told him she could be easily duped because of her obsession with him, yet he also understood what would happen if he slipped up and let his guard down around her. He heard her talking to someone and recognized Spikes’ voice. The man was angry and Chris understood this man was an immediate danger and would need to be watched. He almost laughed as he realized watching was the only thing he could do and if Spikes decided to kill him, there was nothing he could do to stop him. Again his anger rose as he realized he needed Ella Gaines to protect him, at least until the restraints were removed. He forced a small smile to his face as the woman came back into the room.

 

“Here you are, Lover,” She said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

Chris bit back a scalding retort as he suffered through her hand lifting his head forward. He accepted the water and drank greedily. He choked and turned his head and felt her hands making small circles on his shoulder before she helped him drink more. Finally, his thirst sated he smiled at her once more.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered softly and wanted so badly to wipe the smile off her face.

 

“You’re welcome, Lover. Now, Chris, I have to change the bandage on these burns. I know it hurts, but it has to be done and I’ll try to be gentle. Okay.”

 

“T...trust you,” Larabee lied and closed his eyes as an icy chill raced through him. He felt her ease the bandages off and winced as she cleaned the area and applied a cool salve. He knew the salve was probably not a good idea, but right now he didn’t want to appear hostile and make her angry. He’d made a little headway with her, but he could lose that ground just as quickly. He felt her bath his face and arms and opened his eyes as she eased the cloth towards his groin.

 

“I’ve dreamed of this for so long, Chris. I’ve dreamed of feeling you and loving you and showing you we’re meant to be together. I know you still don’t love me as I do you, but eventually you will and when that happens we’ll make love over and over until we can’t do it anymore. I’m the only woman for you and this was always meant to be. You see that, don’t you, Lover?”

 

“Yes, Ella, but I need some time,” Larabee told her.

 

“Time?” Ella asked, eyes narrowing as she washed his penis and balls.

 

“Y...yes. It wouldn’t look right if...if I showed my real feelings so soon after they d...died.”

 

“You don’t have to worry about what anyone else thinks, Chris. It’s only me and you and that’s all that counts.”

 

“I know, that, Ella, but I’m asking y...you t...to give me a l...little time.”

 

“I’ll grant you a week, Chris. By then most of your wounds will be healed and then I’ll expect you to make love to me,” Ella whispered, eyes narrowing to slits as she finished bathing his groin area.

 

“What about the others?”

 

“What others?”

 

“You know...Spikes, Royal, and Averil.”

 

“I trust them, Chris, and they’ve already proven they love me. You’ve fought me for so long and they’ve been my shoulders to cry on. Jack and I have been together a lot of years and sometimes I need what he offers.”

 

“If you love me as you say you’ll make them leave.”

 

“Sorry, Chris, but for now you’ll have to share me with them. It’s time for you to sleep, but first I want you to eat something. I’ll be right back.”

 

Again Chris watched her leave and felt tears form in his eyes as he thought about the words he’d spoken to Ella Gaines. Words that felt like a betrayal of Sarah’s memory, yet he knew it would only get more difficult as time went by. He would have to prove to her that he could be trusted and his feelings for her were real, which meant ignoring everything he believed in.

 

“I made this myself, Chris. It’s chicken soup and I put big chunks of potatoes in it just like you like it,” Sarah explained when she entered the room carrying a covered tray. She set it down on the table and removed the napkin, placing it over his chest and helping him sit up more.

 

“Ella, how can I eat with my hands tied?”

 

“I’ll feed you...just like that time when you were sick with the flu and the fever left you so weak. Do you remember that, Chris? How much tender, loving care I gave you?”

 

“I remember,” Larabee answered as she lifted the bowl and began to feed him. The soup was overly salty and was also loaded with too much pepper, yet he forced himself to swallow every time she placed the spoon in his mouth. His mouth burned by the time he’d finished half the bowl and again he asked her for water. He drank half a glass and closed his eyes as his head began to throb. He felt something sharp enter his arm and frowned as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

 

“It’s the same thing I’ve been giving you, Lover. It will help you sleep,” she whispered kissing both eyes as the lids dropped over the glazed green orbs.

~~~~~~~~~~~`

Powderman smiled as he heard the woman talking to Larabee. The man was definitely putting on a major show for the woman and he could almost hear Ella Gaines purring like a cat as she began to fall for Larabee’s duplicity. The woman was so obsessed with her captive that she could not see past her own hopes that he would love her in return. There was no doubt in his mind that Larabee was an excellent actor, for his own research into the man’s life had proven how much he loved and cared for his family. The fact that he was now trying to make Gaines believe he was changing was not lost to him. He wondered what kind of plan Chris Larabee had come up with and how it could possibly interfere with his own plans. Taking a sip of the strong coffee he sat back and planned his revenge as a smile formed at the corners of his mouth. In two days Ella Gaines and her friends would pay for thinking about reneging on their deal.

 

He reached for the small box on the table and smiled as he fingered the buttons. It looked like an ordinary remote for a television, but it was encoded with numbers and letters in a combination known only to him. Once he pressed that sequence, the timer on the detonators attached to the explosives in the warehouse would begin a one-hour countdown before ripping the building apart.

 

“Oh, Yes, Powderman has got a plan, doo da, doo da,” he whispered as he settled in to enjoy breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Firm’s office was deserted except for the two men seated at Dunne’s desk. The only sound was the pounding of the keys as JD searched the internet for anything on the holdings of Robert Spikes, Guy Royal, Jack Averil, and finally Ella Gaines. So far they’d hit several roadblocks that ended with the connections being blocked and terminated before they could get the information they sought.

 

“Come on, Kid, there’s got to be some way past the blocks we’re hitting!” Wilmington said rubbing his arm in frustration.

 

“I’m trying everything I know, Buck, but some of these were put in place so long ago that it’s gonna take days to backtrack through the dummy corporations and industrial espionage. Between the police and us, we’ve checked out the ones registered to Spikes and Royal and found nothing. I keep thinking there’s got to be some way to trace the money Royal took from his company, but he’s covered his theft so well it would take a hell of a lot to find where he stashed everything.”

 

“He’s probably got one of those damn Swiss bank accounts,” the rogue said, standing and walking to the coffee pot on the counter. His gaze fell on the door to Larabee’s office and a feeling of helpless rage raced through him. Chris should’ve been in there now, working on some file or another and shouting at all of them to get their asses in gear, instead he was out there somewhere and in the clutches of a madwoman.

 

“Damn it!” the ladies’ man cursed slamming his left hand onto the counter and leaning heavily against it.

 

“Buck, are you okay?” Dunne asked, walking to his friend and easing the trembling body onto one of the chairs. He reached for the box of tissues on the counter as he noted the streak of tears running down the older man’s cheek.

 

“No, no, JD, I’m not. I keep thinking I’m going to wake up from this fucking nightmare and S...Sarah and Adam are fine and Chris and the rest of you are laughing at me for worrying over a stupid fucking dream! I’ve tried everything I know to wake up from it, but it’s always the same. Sarah and Adam are d...dead and it’s all because of that bitch!”

 

“I know, Buck, I think we all wish it was a dream,” Dunne said, pouring the distraught man a glass of water and placing it in his trembling hands.

 

“Thanks, Kid,” Wilmington said, wiping the tears from his eyes as he saw the worry in the younger man’s eyes.

 

“You’re welcome, Buck. I wish I could make it all go away,” the young Bostonian said.

 

“So do I, JD, so do I, they didn’t deserve to die like that and Chris certainly doesn’t deserve all this shit! That bitch is gonna rue the day she ever laid eyes on me! I wish the hell I had my hands around her fucking throat right now!”

 

“You and me both, Buck. Now, how do you feel about getting some breakfast before we start back on those files?”

 

“Sounds like a plan...your treat?”

 

“Oh, I think I could scrounge up enough money for McDonalds.”

 

“I want breakfast, JD, not that sh...”

 

“Hey, what’s wrong with an Egg McMuffin?”

 

“Nothing, but if someone’s buying I want bacon and eggs, maybe some pancakes and hash browns and toast and coffee. The kind of breakfast that sticks to a man’s ribs!” Wilmington said, clapping the younger man on the back as he grabbed his jacket and led the younger man out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive to the airport left him totally exhausted and he had to force his eyes open once the car pulled to a stop. He shifted in the seat, feeling every bit of misery from the wounds to his body. He sat still as the door was opened and gave his body time to adjust to the upright position once more before exiting the car. He leaned wearily against it and couldn’t help smiling as a familiar figure hurried towards him. 

 

“I can’t tell you how good it is to see you, My Friend,” Standish said as he reached the small entourage.

 

“Good ta see ya too, Ezra. Any word on Chris?”

 

“Nothing new I’m afraid. He’s still missing, but we’re working on the few leads we have.”

 

“Shit, was kinda hopin’ he’d been found by the time ya got here,” Tanner said and watched as Maynard came around the side of the car. “Ez, this is Jackie Maynard. She’s the lady we’re escorting ta Chicago.”

 

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Maynard.”

 

“Thank you, but please call me Jackie, Mr. Standish,” the woman said.

 

“Then I must insist you reciprocate and call me Ezra,” Standish said as a trio of men joined them.

 

“Vin, make damn sure you see your doctor as soon as you land in Billings. I’ve called ahead and let them know what to expect and what we’ve been using to treat you.”

 

“Thanks, Gary,” Tanner said, shaking the man’s hand once more.

 

“Take care, Vin, you too, Jackie. Good luck with whatever you plan on doing now,” Reardon said, moving back towards the cars once more.

 

“All right, gentlemen and lady, the jet is fueled and ready for takeoff. Vin, are you sure you can walk? I mean we can get a...”

 

“Ez, are ya lookin’ ta be shot?”

 

“Oh, I apologize for my slip up,” Standish said, smiling as Jackie moved to walk on Tanner’s right side while he took the left. The two agents walked directly behind them, escorting them to the private entrance and through the turnstiles leading out to the runways. They bypassed the throng of travellers lined up for seats on the waiting planes and were soon climbing the stairs into The Firm’s private jet.

 

Vin thanked the two agents sent by Selena Faraday before climbing what felt like an insurmountable object and was gratefully led towards one of the comfortable seats. Sinking down into the luxurious comfort he fumbled one handed with the belt. He looked up as Jackie Maynard reached for the belt and quickly snapped it in place.

 

“Thanks,” he said with a weak smile.

 

“You’re welcome, Tex. How are you feeling?”

 

“Tired.”

 

“I bet. Here?”

 

“What’s that?” Tanner asked as she dropped two white pills into his left hand.

 

“Tylenol number 3. Gary didn’t want you to be uncomfortable during the trip.”

 

The Texan nodded gratefully and swallowed the medication with a glass of water. He looked to the left as Standish came towards them carrying a blanket and a pillow.

 

“I figured you might be cold and would be in need of a blanket.”

 

“Thanks, Ezra,” Tanner said as the gambler placed the pillow behind his head and draped the blanket around him.

 

“Anytime, My Friend, Now why don’t you try and sleep.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Tanner said as Maynard took the seat opposite him and the pilot announced that they were ready for take off. ‘I’m comin’, Chris. I’ll find ya and make damn sure that bitch pays for what she’s done!’ he silently vowed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nettie, Casey, and Rain watched as Jackson proved he could be just as stubborn and mule headed as his friends. The man was not going to be held down much longer and right now he was slowly making his way towards the small bathroom. He held tightly to the IV pole and forced himself to put one foot in front of the other. They’d been with him most of the morning and knew he was anxious to help in the search for Chris Larabee. His breakfast went untouched and Nettie could see the worry in Rain’s eyes as she watched the injured man disappear into the bathroom and close the door.

 

“It seems to me Nathan needs to practice what he preaches,” the older woman said with a grin.

 

“I think JD and Buck would have loved to have seen this,” Casey agreed. “They are always talking about how Nathan tends to make sure they don’t go against doctor’s orders.”

 

“He’ll soon find out just how hard this is on him if he doesn’t slow down and start eating properly. He knows how important it is to keep up his strength and get plenty of rest,” Goines explained.

 

“Yes, he does, and normally he wouldn’t be like this, but I think he’s feeling a lot of guilt over what happened at the house and the fact that he can’t do much to help search for Chris,” the older woman told them, and grew quiet as they heard the door open and Jackson came back into the room.

 

“Feel better?” Rain asked as she moved to help him back to the chair by the window.

 

“Honestly, feel like hell, but at least I’m out of that damn bed,” Jackson answered irritably.

 

“Seems you’re as stubborn and mule headed as the rest of the team, Nathan,” Nettie commented, smiling as Nathan looked slightly chagrined.

 

“Guess they’ve been rubbing off on me.”

 

“I’d say you’re all built from the same cloth,” the older woman agreed.

 

“Has there been any word on Chris?” Jackson asked, hoping to change the subject.

 

“Nothing since the others came to see you last night,” Casey answered as she sat on the edge of the bed. “Buck and JD are checking the computer files to see if they’ve missed anything. Josiah is working with Robert Miller to check a couple of places Spikes is known to frequent. Ezra should be on his way back with Vin by now, but they were stopping in Chicago to drop Jackie Maynard off first.”

 

“Vin shouldn’t even be traveling in the shape he’s in,” Jackson observed of the stubborn Texan.

 

“Seems to me I’ve heard that before,” Nettie said, smiling at the injured man as she handed him the juice from his breakfast tray.

 

“Thanks, Nettie.”

 

“You’re welcome. Lunch should be here shortly and please don’t tell me you’re not hungry,” the older woman told him.

 

“She’s right, Nathan, worrying yourself sick and not eating is not going to help Chris, Vin, or yourself. All it will do is add to the time you have to spend in here,” Goines told him.

 

“I know, Rain, but Chris has been through so much hell in the last few weeks...he’s lost so much...and fought so hard to stay sane...and now this happens. It’s just not right. How much can one man take?”

 

“Chris is stronger than most men I know, Nathan. I’ve seen him and Sarah go through a lot and they always came out on top...”

 

“I know, Nettie, but they had each other during those times. Now Chris doesn’t have his rock to lean on.”

 

“Maybe not, Nathan, but in the short time I’ve known all of you I’ve seen how much you care for each other and I know Chris will have several fair sized rocks to lean on,” Goines assured him.

 

“Yes...he does,” Jackson said, relaxing against the chair as he pressed the button and felt the medication enter his bloodstream.

 

“Would you like to get back into bed, Nathan?” Rain asked.

 

“Not yet. I just want to sit here a little longer,” the injured man answered.

 

“All right, but don’t overdo it. I’ve got to get back to work, but I’ll check back with you later. Nettie, Casey, don’t let him stay in that chair too long.”

 

“We won’t, Rain,” Casey assured her before the pediatrician left the room.

 

“How are you two doing?” Jackson asked, knowing how traumatic the last few weeks had been for them.

 

“We’re doing okay, Nathan,” Nettie answered, watching the younger man closely.

 

“I know how much you’ve lost, Nettie. You and Casey were close to Sarah and Adam and she once told me you two were the only family outside of Chris and Adam she had left. She loved you both.”

 

“Thank you, Nathan, I needed to hear that,” the older woman said as Jackson stood and made his way to the bed. By the time he settled under the blankets the morphine had deadened the pain in his shoulder and he knew he would soon be asleep. “You two might as well go home...think I’ll sleep until lunch gets here.”

 

“Only if you promise to eat lunch when it gets here,” Nettie warned and smiled as Jackson opened his eyes and gazed up at her.

 

“I will, Nettie, as long as you and Casey grab some lunch too.”

 

“We will, Nathan, rest and feel better,” the younger woman said before closing the drapes and leaving the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris opened his eyes and forced a smile to his face as the woman he loathed kissed a trail of kisses along his throat and chest. Her touch felt like ice to his heated flesh, and he fought not to cringe away from her touch.

 

“Hello, Lover, sleep well?”

 

“Hmm,” Larabee answered, afraid if he spoke she’d hear the hatred in his voice.

 

“I brought you some dinner...hope you still like beef stew and potatoes,” she said as she helped him sit forward and loosened the restraints on his wrists. She kissed the raw flesh and cooed softly to him. “I’m so sorry we have to keep you restrained, but you have to earn my trust, Chris.”

 

“I’m trying, Ella.”

 

“I know you are, Lover, and I’m so pleased you’re finally starting to see how much I love you. How much I’ve done and sacrificed so we can be together.”

 

Chris seethed inside as he heard her words and was finding it more and more difficult to keep a civil tongue in her presence. His hands were free, but until she released his legs there was no way he could be sure of choking the life from the bitch’s body. ‘You’re nothing but a murdering bitch, Ella, and I’ll make fucking sure you never hurt anyone I care about again!’

 

Chris loathed what he was about to do, but he knew time was running short, although he had no idea how much time had passed since the fatal day at his house, a day that ended with another death that tainted his soul.

 

“Yes, Ella, I know how much you’ve sacrificed for us...for me,” Larabee lied as he pulled his hands from her and drew her close. He hardened his heart to what felt like a betrayal of everything he and Sarah shared, knowing that he had to make her believe he was falling under her spell. He kissed her, hating the feel of her lips against his and stared up at her.

 

“Jack thinks you’re putting on an act to get me to trust you, Chris. For your sake he’d better be wrong,” she warned, a deadly softness to her voice.

 

“Ella, I know I haven’t done anything to prove how I feel, but believe me when I say I’m grateful for what you’ve done,” he said, amazed at how even his voice sounded.

 

“I hope so, Chris, because otherwise our life together is going to be very hard on you,” she said, adjusting the small tray on his lap as she sat back to watch him eat.

 

Chris felt her watching him as he lifted the spoon to his mouth. The stew was bland and the beef tough, yet he forced himself to eat as much as he could. He knew he’d need his strength back if he was going to get away from Ella Gaines and her men. A cup of warm, bitter black coffee accompanied the meal and he forced himself to smile as she asked him how it was.

 

“Tastes great, Ella, did you make this yourself?”

 

“Of course. I’ve learned a lot since you and I were last together. I took a course in basic cooking as well as nursing and a few other things. That’s why I was able to insert the Foley. I didn’t hurt you did I?”

 

“No, you were very gentle, but I’ve always hated those things. Is there any chance of you taking it out?”

 

“Maybe tomorrow, but for now it stays. I don’t think you’re strong enough to get out of bed on your own and the bathroom is on the other side of the warehouse. I’m afraid it’s too long of a walk for you right now and I don’t think you want Robert or the others helping you.”

 

“No, not them, but you could help me,” Larabee said hopefully.

 

“I could, but just not tonight. If you prove you can be trusted tonight then I will remove it tomorrow, but Chris...”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You’d better not be fucking around, because I can guarantee you won’t like the punishment I would mete out,” Gaines warned, punctuating her words by placing her hand on his chest and pressing down with enough force to cause him pain.

 

“Ella, p...please...stop.”

 

“Oh, did I hurt you? I’m sorry, but you need to realize I am in charge here and I expect you to do as I say. I love you, Chris, but I will not allow you to belittle me by making a mockery of that love. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Y...yes,” the blond mumbled as she finally eased off his chest. He watched as she removed the tray and cursed her under his breath as she walked out of the room. He looked down at his feet and fought the temptation of reaching for the restraints and removing them. He had to bide his time until she trusted him enough to leave him alone for longer periods of time. He was glad he hadn’t been impulsive when she returned less than a minute later and smiled at him.

 

“Very well, Chris. Jack and Robert were taking bets on whether you were trying to remove the restraints from your ankles. I’m very pleased that I can tell them they were wrong.”

 

“Will you leave the restraints off my wrists?” he asked, rubbing the abused skin.

 

“No, not tonight, but if you behave tomorrow I will seriously think about it. For now they go back on, Lover,” she said as she reattached the cuffs to both wrists.

 

Chris knew it would have been a mistake to try to fight her and he lay back against the pillows as she secured his arms once more. He closed his eyes and wished she would leave him alone, but soon felt her fingers in his hair. He loved when Sarah did that to him, but the mere touch of this woman’s hands made his skin crawl. He shuddered and knew from her reaction that she thought he was acting and quickly covered the involuntary move.

 

“Ella, could I have an extra blanket.”

 

“Are you cold, Chris?”

 

“Yes,” he answered softly.

 

“I’ll see if there’s another blanket. Would it help if I laid down beside you?”

 

“Y...yes it would,” he lied, biting his lip in an effort to keep from gagging at her nearness. He felt her release her hold on him and leave the room once more and he relaxed as he fought the churning of his stomach. What he was doing went against everything he believed in, everything he loved and stood for, but to give in to his hatred would make it impossible to have vengeance on this woman. He felt his mind drifting towards sleep as a thick blanket was draped over him and a warm body stretched out beside him.

 

“Sleep well, Lover,” Ella whispered against his ear.

 

Chris smiled inwardly as he realized she hadn’t given him the usual injection and knew he was winning her over, but he could not let down his guard. She would see right through his tricks if he did, and he could not afford to lose the little ground he’d gained. His mind wandered to the Texan so far away and he realized he had no idea whether he was dead or alive. The connection he had with the sharpshooter transcended the normal bounds of existence and sometimes they could feel each other and know whether the other man needed help or not.

 

‘Are you there, Vin,’ he thought and felt something deep in his soul. The Texan was out there, somewhere, and Chris was grateful for the quicksilver touch against his subconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘I’m comin’ Chris,’ the tracker thought as he fought to hold onto the silken thread, only to lose it as he came fully awake to the touch of the jet’s wheels against the ground.

 

“Welcome back,” Maynard said, smiling as she watched the blue eyes open and looked across the small space at her.

 

“Thanks...shit, didn’t mean ta fall asleep like that,” Tanner said.

 

“That’s okay, Vin, Jackie and I kept ourselves entertained. She’s a very good poker player and has a poker face that could rival my sainted Mothah.”

 

“How much did he take ya fer, Jackie?”

 

“Actually, Vin, he owes me thirty five dollars and seventy five cents,” Maynard answered with a grin.

 

“You lost, Ezra?” Tanner asked incredulously.

 

“Alas, my sainted mothah would be appalled, but yes, I did lose to the lovely Miss Maynard.”

 

“Amazing, wait until the others hear ‘bout this,” the sharpshooter said, shifting uneasily in the seat as his shoulder and side renewed their painful throbbing.

 

“Well, Vin, I was hoping I could convince you to keep this our little secret.”

 

“No way, Ezra, the boys and I thought ya were unbeatable and well, hell, now we know the truth! Buck ain’t the only one with a weakness for a pretty face,” Tanner said, smiling as Jackie blushed.

 

“Well, it looks like we’ve arrived safely,” Standish said as the jet came to a full stop.

 

“I’ll walk you out, Jackie,” Tanner said reaching down to unlock his seatbelt.

 

“No, Vin, I’d rather say our goodbyes here...”

 

“I’ll be up front with the captain,” Standish told them before hurrying towards the cockpit.

 

“Thanks, Ez,” Tanner said and turned back to the former DEA agent. “Jackie, I can...”

 

“I know you can, Vin, but right now it’s hard enough to say goodbye. I’m trying to make a complete break from my past and right now that includes everything that happened in Rio. It doesn’t mean I want to lose contact with you totally and I have your number, but right now I need to do what’s best for me, and that means making a clean start. Dad and Mom are meeting me and I want to take the time and be with them and catch up on everything I’ve missed out on. I need to tell them how sorry I am about Jamie and to let them know my running away was not their fault. I’ll call you once I’m settled in, Vin, I promise, but for now...”

 

“I understand, Jackie,” the Texan assured her as he finished removing the seatbelt and stood up. He pulled her close and ignored the aching pain throughout his body as he brushed his lips against hers. They held the kiss longer than usual and felt the stirrings of desire before finally pulling away from each other.

 

“Vin, I...”

 

“Sh, don’t say it, Jackie. Let’s just take it one day at a time and when you’re ready you can give me a call.”

 

She leaned her head against his chest and fought back the tears. So much had happened between them but it was all being put on hold until she found out what she was going to do with her life. She needed to spend some time with her family and find that missing part of herself that would make her whole in both mind and body.

 

“Thank you, Tex,” she said, lifting her head and kissing him once more.

 

“I owe ya my life, Jackie Maynard, and I hope everything works out for you,” Tanner said and walked her to the door where the flight attendant was making sure it was secure.

 

“Thank you, Vin, and I will call you as soon as I have everything going the way I want it.”

 

“Sounds good, Jackie,” the Texan said, regret evident in his voice as she descended the stairs. ‘I think I may even love you, Jackie Maynard,’ he thought as he walked back to his seat and sank wearily into it once more. He looked up as Standish returned and smiled weakly at him.

 

“Miss Maynard certainly seems to be a wonderful woman,” the gambler said.

 

“She is, Ezra, maybe someday the rest of ya will get ta know her better.”

 

“I take it you are enamored of the pretty blond?”

 

“If ya mean I like her...then yeah, I’m enamored of her,” Tanner answered honestly and closed his eyes once more.

 

Standish studied the pale face and wondered at the pain he’d heard in the words. Some of it was physical, but a lot of it had to do with the painful goodbye he’d just gone through.

 

‘Yes, Vin, I believe you are enamored of Miss Maynard and perhaps one day things will work out for both of you.’

 

“How long before we take off/” the sharpshooter asked softly.

 

“We should be leaving as soon as we’re refueled,” Standish assured him.

 

“O...okay?”

 

“Do you need anything before we take off? I have your pain meds here.”

 

“No, nothin’ right now, Ez. Think I’m jest gonna close my eyes fer a spell.”

 

“You do that, Vin. You’ve certainly earned the right,” Standish told him and settled back to look out the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josiah had always been a praying man. Even after he’d left the priesthood he still held God’s work close to his heart. He’d worked as a missionary in Africa, staying with several tribes along the narrow rivers. He’d learned many things during his travels, but the hardest lesson dealt with the issue of family. How many times had he watched people fall apart when a loved one was hurt or sick? He couldn’t hazard a guess, yet there was little doubt in his mind that there were also those families that stood strong in the face of adversity. He thought on his own ragtag family as he leaned against the back of the pew in the small hospital chapel.

 

Nathan Jackson was a man who’d gained his respect and admiration over the eleven years they’d known each other. He met the younger man during one of his trips into the darker regions of Africa, where Jackson was trying to help bring medical supplies to several missionaries already settled in the area. Nathan was under attack from a group of guerrillas who wanted the supplies to sell on the black market. Without a word he’d simply jumped into the fray and between them they’d defeated the guerrillas and brought the medical supplies to their rightful owners. Since that day the two of them had worked together on several occasions before Chris Larabee offered them both a job with The Firm.

 

Buck Wilmington may have a reputation for being a ladies’ man and in some cases a skirt chaser, but there was no man with a bigger heart. Several times the big man had come to the aid of a prostitute or some other downtrodden soul and helped them off the streets. Buck often helped out at the soup kitchens, simply talking to the hopeless when they needed a shoulder to lean on. Buck’s own mother had been a prostitute and they’d often had to live on the streets in New York. His mother had been born and raised in the south and when she became pregnant by her high school sweetheart she’d hoped he would marry her, but he refused saying she was nothing but white trash. Ostracized by her own family and friends for bringing disgrace on them she’d packed her meager belongings and made her way north. She took odd jobs as a waitress and dishwasher, living in the squalor of a tenant trap with little heat in the winter. Many times she despaired of her child ever being born, yet there were several people who actually cared what happened to the seventeen-year old woman who seldom smiled and never spoke of her child’s father. The baby was born at the small one bedroom flat and she laughed and cried as she held him for the first time. Buck had told him about their life after that. The tenement was to be torn down and at the age of six they were pushed into the streets and the restaurant she’d worked in closed down. Broke and homeless with a little boy, Julia Wilmington began to sell the only thing she owned, her body. She didn’t make a lot of money, but it was enough to get them another small flat and Buck attended the local school. She worked the streets, but never brought one of her johns home. Unfortunately, the life she’d been forced into intruded on their home and a John found out where she lived. She’d been raped and murdered in her own bed and her thirteen-year old son had found her. The police never found the murderer, and Buck still searched for the man. Most men would have turned towards a life of crime after everything he’d been put through, but not Wilmington. He ended up in a foster home, one with a loving family and went on to finish his education and entered the Navy where he became an expert on explosives and weaponry. Since then many things had changed for him, but he still had a heart of gold seldom seen in this day and age.

 

Ezra Standish was a bit of an enigma. The young man was a gambler and a con artist and Josiah admired his ability to hide behind a dignified facade. He knew others saw Standish as a man who did what was best for him and damn the consequences, that he was a loner and did not need anyone to watch his back. Yet the team knew there was a lot more to him than that. In the year since joining Larabee’s elite team Standish proved again and again he was a team player and often went out on a limb to prove he could be trusted. The young man stood with them through hell or high water and was now a solid member of The Firm.

 

JD Dunne, well this was a young wet behind the ears kid who’d backed Chris Larabee up against the wall until he agreed to give the computer genius a shot. The Bostonian had recently suffered the loss of his mother to leukemia and had moved from Boston to Billings because of his love for the west. He’d been surfing the net, looking for a new start when he came across the site on Billings, Montana. The city was nicknamed ‘The Gateway to the West’ and that was all the young man needed to read. Without thinking about the consequences he’d packed his meager belongings, looked at his nearly depleted bank account and bought a train ticket to Billings. He’d been sitting in the Rimrock Mall when Larabee, Sanchez, Jackson, and Wilmington entered and sat at the table next to him. He tried not to listen to their conversation, but the words computer analyst and programmer met his ears and piqued his curiosity. He listened for further information, sipping at his Coke and munching his New York Fries as he tried to build up his courage to speak to the formidable foursome seated at the next table. When he finally found his voice it came out as a meek sound, but he didn’t let that stop him. He simply tried again, introduced himself and told them he was the best damn programmer in the US. Larabee and the others simply ignored him, but he persisted until the blond said he would give him a chance. Wilmington piped in and told him he would have to be a man if he was to work for The Firm and that meant getting rid of the stupid backwards newspaperman’s hat. Within the next two days, JD Dunne became a valuable member of the team.

 

Vin Tanner, a Texan through and through, a man who’d grown up in more foster homes than he cared to think about. Yet this was a man who had also turned his life to good and not evil which so often happens when forced to live a life where you were often thought of as a burden and looked upon with distaste. Vin ran away from several foster homes before he settled into a home where his life began to take shape and he knew he could be someone his mother would’ve been proud of. The Shepard family in Matador, Texas took him in and their son, Mark, rapidly became his best friend and strongest supporter. Over the next three years he went to school and made a name for himself as a tracker. It was something that came natural to him and he often led people into the desert and surrounding areas in search of wildlife. It was two years later that he helped the police track down a murderer and from then on he found it easy to become a bounty hunter and had earned a name for himself. It wasn’t until he met up with Chris Larabee that he realized how much he hated what he did and accepted the blond’s offer of a job.

 

Chris Larabee was another man he’d come to trust. There was something about the strength and courage surrounding the man that drew others of the same make-up to him. Larabee seemed to inspire the kind of traits he didn’t even know he had himself. The man didn’t talk much, except when around his family, yet when he spoke people listened. How many times in the three years he’d known Larabee had he sat back and simply watched the way the man moved, or talked, and knew exactly what was on his mind. Many times he’d seen the little nuances of Larabee’s personality that some people would consider dark, yet there was a light inside the blond that kept the dark side from showing. He briefly wondered if the loss of his family would be the pivotal difference that could send him hurtling towards the darkness. Shaking his head he stood up and made the sign of the cross as he made a whisper soft vow.

 

“No, Chris, you won’t be alone and that darkness will never see the light of day.” Chris Larabee had brought this group of men together and kept them that way, not many had that kind of strength and Josiah realized this really was his family and these men were his brothers. Turning away from the chapel he slowly walked out of the chapel and made his way towards Jackson’s room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan looked up as Sanchez entered the room and knew where the older man had been. The ex-preacher often found solace in the chapel when one or more of them were in the hospital, and usually his emotions were easily readable when he entered the room.

 

“Feel better?” Jackson asked, carefully swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and sitting up.

 

‘Shouldn’t I be asking you that question?” Sanchez said as he sat down beside him.

 

“I’m doing better, Josiah. At least they took the damn IV out and I can move around more easily.”

 

“That is indeed good news,” Sanchez said, watching his friend’s face closely.

 

“Are you picking Vin and Ezra up at the airport?”

 

“Yes, I’ll pick Buck and JD up at the office and then head to the airport. Knowing Vin he’ll probably want to stop by here to check on you.”

 

“Yeah, he will, and don’t argue with him,” Jackson warned.

 

“Now that’s a first, Nathan. I thought for sure you’d be telling me to make sure he went home and rested.”

 

“Normally I would, Josiah, but I have an ulterior motive. I figure if he’s here it’ll be a lot easier...”

 

“To have him seen by Dr. Midland.”

 

“Exactly,” the medic in training said with a grin.

 

“Always planning, aren’t you, Brother?”

 

“When it comes to you guys I have no choice,” Jackson said. “Anything new with the search for Chris?”

 

“Nothing. We’re doing everything we can, but we keep coming up against brick walls, but we’re not giving up. We’ll find Chris. It’s just a matter of time,” Sanchez assured him.

 

“I just hope it’s time Chris has.”

 

“Me too, Nathan. Well, I guess I’d better get it in gear if I want to be at the airport on time. You take it easy and try not to worry.”

 

“Easier said than done, Josiah,” Jackson said, standing and walking the older man to the door. He stood in the entrance and watched the ex-preacher stride to the stairs before he turned back to his room and sat in the chair by the window.

 

“We’ll find you, Chris,” he whispered as he watched the unaware people walking around below his window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Powderman knew he would have to make his move sooner than originally planned. He needed to leave Billings and head back home before his job was lost to him. He didn’t care about his job, didn’t need the money it brought in, but he had to keep his family and friends from finding out his true profession. He finished packing his bag and looked at the cell phone he’d purchased that morning. This would be used only once and then disposed of so that it could not be traced back to him. He’d used a false name, but he knew how important it was to leave nothing to chance. Tonight he would make a call that would bring hell down on Ella Gaines and then he would see to it that she would never think of reneging on a deal again. Everything was in place now and soon the signal would be heard throughout the warehouse.

 

“Powderman will see her end, Doo da, doo da. Ella Gains will be damned, oh, de doo da day!” he said, smiling as he fingered the remote once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris opened his eyes and shifted on the bed. It took several minutes to realize he could move his legs and arms and he smiled at the woman sitting beside the bed. She was once again bathing him and had released his limbs from the restraints in order to make sure she had access to every inch of his unwilling flesh. His hands and feet tingled with needles and pins and he knew she’d only just released him. He would have to remain compliant until he was sure he could stand on his legs. He’d worked too hard to get her to trust him, yet he knew she was not as easily duped as she led him to believe.

 

“How are you feeling, Lover?” Ella asked, gliding the soft material over his thighs.

 

“Better...feels good,” he whispered as he fought against the need to shove his fist through her face.

 

“I thought you might enjoy another sponge bath. You have a fever, Chris, but I can’t do much about it. I ran out of Tylenol and I’m afraid it’s not possible to go out and buy more right now.”

 

“That’s okay...not your fault. How long have we been here?”

 

“Why?” she asked, suddenly suspicious.

 

“Just curious. I thought I heard you say something about being here for a week...”

 

“That’s right, Lover. I wanted to stay here for a week, but it looks like those plans have to be changed. There are certain people in Billings who are trying to stop us from having a life together and I cannot...will not allow the weak and faint of heart to stop us from having our destiny fulfilled. You and I will have so much time together once we leave here. Just the two of us...”

 

“What about the others?”

 

“They’ll be with us, Chris. I won’t give up the life I have with them, but they know that you are first and foremost in my life.”

 

Chris reached for her then and noticed the movement on the other side of the door. He smiled, knowing he’d been right in not trying anything right away. He forced himself to look into her eyes and smile warmly.

 

“Ella, maybe some day I can prove that you don’t need them...that all we need is each other.” He pulled her down towards him and in spite of his rebellious stomach he kissed her, a long, drawn-out kiss that deepened as the seconds ticked by. He continued to hold her as he heard the soft purr she made against his mouth and knew he was winning her over.

 

“Oh, Chris...I want to believe you so much, but you need to prove yourself,” she whispered before drawing away from him and looking towards the door. “Jack, Guy, and Robert have always been there for me. They’ve never needed anyone else but me and that’s something I want from you. I want you to love me for who I am. I want you to accept the love I have for you and to understand what I did for you. So we could be together.”

 

“I do understand, Ella, and I’m grateful...I can’t tell you I love you...” he saw the anger flare once more. “Not yet...because I haven’t earned that right yet, but I will, Ella, I will do everything I can to earn the right to love you.”

 

“Oh, Chris,” she said, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She wiped at them before meeting his gaze once more. “I can’t wait to hear those words from your lips.”

 

“I will say them, Ella, but not until you tell me I’ve earned the right to do so, okay?”

 

“Okay, Lover.” She continued down his body, the cool water doing very little to ease the fever rising in his body.

 

Chris suffered through her attentions, wishing only to strangle the woman with his bare hands, yet knowing he had to wait until he was sure of his strength.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The final leg of his journey home was over and he took a deep breath before exiting the jet. He looked at his companion and knew the man was concerned about his welfare. His body ached, his head pounded and his stomach screamed its outrage over what he’d eaten during the trip. They bypassed the luggage carousal and hurried out the sliding glass doors beyond the security area.

 

“Vin! Ezra! Over here!” Dunne called elated at seeing the Texan, yet surprised at how pale and gaunt he looked. They knew the tracker was injured, but were not prepared for the extent of the damage.

 

“Hello, JD,” Tanner said, his gaze sweeping over each man as they greeted him.

 

“You look like shit, Vin, but it’s damn good to see you,” Wilmington said, knowing how much hell this man had gone through. Not just the physical side, the emotional side of dealing with being so far from home when tragedy struck.

 

“Ya don’t look much better’n crap yerself, Bucklin! How’s the arm?”

 

“Hurts like a sonofabitch!” The rogue said as they walked towards the exit. “Yours?”

 

“Same...but it’s getting easier ta handle. How’s Nathan?”

 

“I saw him about an hour ago and he’s doing better than the doctors expected at this point,” Sanchez explained.

 

“Think he’s up ta a visit?” Tanner asked.

 

“Oh, I think he’ll be glad to see you,” the older man explained as he lead the group towards the Club Van. He opened the doors and watched as Standish and Dunne helped the two injured men into the back seat, before he moved to the front passenger seat.

 

“Has there been anything new on what happened to Chris?” Tanner finally asked the question he dreaded.

 

“Nothing...not in the last twenty-four hours anyway. Me and JD have been going through back files and internet activities, but there’s been nothing new on Royal or Spikes. We know there’s got to be somewhere in the city for them to hold up, but so far we haven’t found anything,” Wilmington explained.

 

“Damn, was hopin’ you boys had somethin’ new ta go on.”

 

“They’ve covered their tracks over the last few years, Vin, but we’ll find them,” Dunne assured him.

 

“I hope so, Kid. Josiah.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Wanna stop by Chris’ place...”

 

“Not today, Vin,” Sanchez said. “You’ve had a long trip and if you want to stop by and see Nathan then that’s what we’ll do. Otherwise we’ll head straight for Nettie’s place.”

 

“Nettie’s place? Why?”

 

“She insisted that you stay with her during your convalescence and the lady does not take no for an answer,” Standish finally informed the sharpshooter.

 

 “Damn, she’s got enough on her without me steppin’ on her toes,” Tanner told them.

 

“Yes, but you know Nettie Wells, Vin. She’s not about to take no for an answer,” Dunne observed as they drove towards the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His plans were about to be set in motion, but first a phone call had to be made. He’d been listening in on the conversations at the warehouse and knew Larabee was no longer bound to the bed. He didn’t want to kill the man and preferred he escaped without further harm, but such were the casualties of war, and that’s what he’d declared on Ella Gains.

 

Powderman looked at the pictures spread out before him on the table. One face stared up at him and he smiled as he realized this man was his best bet to get a message to. Reaching for the phonebook he searched the pages until he found the number for Saint Vincents Hospital patient inquiries. Writing the number down he exited the hotel room, nodding a greeting to the bellhop as he hurried towards the elevator. He knew where he would make the call from and looked forward to the destruction wrought by the explosives he planned to detonate. It wouldn’t be long now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan looked up and smiled as he saw the man standing framed in the doorway. It took a few minutes to get his emotions under control, but he finally managed to get to his feet and shook his head at the fading bruises and other injuries. He saw the other four men enter the room, but his gaze never wavered from the Texan.

 

“Hell, look what the cat dragged in,” he said softly.

 

“Feels like the cat did more than drag me in, Nate,” the tracker said as the medic in training guided him to the bed and they both sat down.

 

“I bet. You look like hell.”

 

“Thanks, I think. Not used ta seein’ ya on this side of the bed, Nate. You okay?”

 

“I’m getting there,” Jackson said as the phone beside him began to ring. He reached for the receiver as the others watched him. “Hello.”

 

“Hello, I’m looking for Nathan Jackson,” came a heavily accented voice.

 

“You found him. Who is this?” Nathan knew the others were watching him closely and held up his hands for them to be quiet.

 

“Who I am doesn’t matter. What...or should I say who I can give you does.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Chris Larabee.”

 

“Chris! How? Where is he? Who is this?”

 

“Slow down, Mr. Jackson. I will answer your questions, but you must listen. Chris Larabee is being held in an abandoned warehouse on Commercial Avenue. I’m afraid I can’t give you the name, but you will be able to tell when you’re there.”

 

Again Nathan held up his hands as the other men asked questions. “How?”

 

“Let’s just say Powderman has got a plan...doo da...doo da!”

 

“Powderman!” Jackson said incredulously as the phone went dead in his hands.

 

“Powderman!” the name was repeated at almost the same instant from each of the others.

 

“Jesus, Josiah, call Miller and tell him Chris is being held in a warehouse on Commercial Avenue. I don’t know what the address is, but tell him to watch for anything out of the ordinary!” Jackson said standing and hurrying towards the closet.

 

“Knowing Powderman it’ll be an explosion of some kind!” Tanner exclaimed as Wilmington reached for the phone and dialed the number.

 

“Going somewhere, Nathan?” Sanchez asked.

 

“I’m coming with you, Josiah.”

 

“Nathan, you can’t! You’re a patient here...”

 

“I don’t give a damn, Josiah! I can’t stay here knowing...sonofabitch,” he cried as pain washed over him and threatened to cut off his air supply. He felt two sets of hands on his arms and was soon sitting on the edge of his bed.

 

“Nathan, we don’t have time to argue...”

 

“G...go, Josiah...get C...Chris,” Jackson said, his breath coming in hitching gasps. He knew the others were worried about him, but they had to get going now...before it was too late.

 

“I’ll send the nurse right in,” Sanchez said as the five men hurried out of the room.

 

Nathan laid back against the pillows with pain invading his senses as he felt like a fiery knife were embedded in his back. He had no idea how long he lay there, but he soon felt someone taking his vitals and asking him where it hurt.

 

“B...back,” he answered and soon felt the nasal canulas placed over his head.

 

“I’m going to give you a shot to ease the pain, Nathan. Just try and relax for a few minutes.”

 

“O...okay,” he injured man stammered as he laid on his right side and tried to ignore the knifing pain in his back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ella sat on the edge of the bed and watched the sleeping blond. For years she’d dreamed of being with him, of holding him, of making love to him and now those dreams were so close. She fingered the ring around her neck and smiled at the thought of having him destroy it once he was well enough to understand it held no meaning anymore. Her fingertips touched on the letters and the date and she knew those would have to be erased from the ring and from his mind. She looked up as the sound of footsteps came from just outside the room.

 

“Ella, you need to come out here.”

 

“What’s wrong, Robert?” she asked softly, not wanting to wake the injured man.

 

“Just come out here. Now!” Spikes insisted as he stood in the doorway.

 

“Oh, for fuck sake, can’t you take care of whatever it is?”

 

“I would, but I don’t know if there’s any way of taking care of this. I think it’s a warning and we’d better get the fuck out of here!”

 

Ella looked down at the injured blond once more before leaving the room. She stood just outside the door and frowned as a familiar tune met her ears.

 

“De camptown ladies sing this song...doo da...doo da...De Camptown racetrack's two miles long...Oh, de doo-da day...”

 

“What the hell is that shit?” Ella asked as the muffled sound grew clearer.

 

“G'wine to run all night...G'wine to run all day...I bet my money on a bob-tailed nag...Somebody bet on the gray...”

 

“That’s why I wanted you to come out here!” Spikes told her.

 

“Oh, de long tailed filly and de big black horse...Doo-da...Doo-da...Come to a mud hole and dey all cut across...Oh, de doo-da day...”

 

“Who is that? Where’s it coming from?”

 

“I went down South with my hat caved in...Doo-da, Doo-da...I came back North with a pocket full of tin...Oh, de doo-da day.”

 

“I don’t know. Jack and Guy are searching for the speakers, but they haven’t found anything. I know who this is, Ella and we’d better not stick around!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~    

Chris gathered what little strength he had and slid his legs over the edge of the bed. Casting his dignity aside he ignored his nudity and searched for something he could use as a weapon. He could hear Ella and Spikes talking just outside the doorway and knew it was only a matter of time before they came back into the room. He spotted a heavy brass candleholder on the table and quickly blew out the flame before removing the candle and moving towards the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Who the hell is it?” As if in answer to her question the male voice sounded once more.

 

“Powderman will make you pay...doo da...doo da...Ella Gaines will rue the day doo da...doo da...”

 

“Shit! Find him!”

 

“I warned you, Ella. I tried to tell you not to fuck with this bastard!” Spikes warned as he spotted movement behind her. He tried to warn her of the impending attack, but Larabee brought something down hard on her head and neck.

 

Ella screamed as she dropped to her knees and turned to see Robert Spikes attacking Chris Larabee. She fought to stay awake and touché the knot on the back of her head, frowning as her fingers came away red with blood. It took a few minutes for her to realize Larabee had struck her and anger raged through her as she heard the sound of a distant explosion and running feet.

 

“Guy! Jack! Get him!” she screamed as a second explosion ripped through the eastern part of the warehouse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josiah sped down Highway 212 and turned south onto Shackelford Lane. The five men were on the edge of their seats as they watched for Commercial Avenue. The sounds of sirens greeted them as they turned onto the street and searched for the warehouse.

 

“There it is!” Dunne called as they watched a small part of the structure disappear in a cloud of smoke and debris.

 

“Vin, stay put!” Sanchez ordered, pulling in behind a police cruiser.

 

“Like hell. Come on!” the tracker ordered adrenalinee and worry for his friend keeping him on his feet. The five men raced towards the warehouse, but were stopped by Robert Miller.

 

“You can’t go in there!” the policeman warned.

 

“Chris is in there!” Dunne told him.

 

“How the hell do you know?” Miller asked above the sound of a third explosion.

 

“Powderman called Nathan at the hospital! He told him this was where we’d find Chris!” Wilmington explained.

 

“Shit, look we can’t go in there until the explosions stop. The bomb squad and fire department are on the way! I can’t let you boys go in there!”

 

Vin stayed back, listening to the others talking to the police officer. He didn’t know Miller that well, but he wasn’t about to stay here while the man told them they couldn’t go into the warehouse. He moved back through the gathering throng from other buildings and hurried towards the opposite side of the huge building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ella we have to get out of here!” Averil said as Spikes hit Larabee in the face and drove the man up against the wall.

 

“No! Not without Chris. Make Robert stop and grab him!” Ella ordered as they helped her to her feet. She saw the gun in Royal’s hand and took it. Her vision blurred as she pointed it towards Spikes.

 

“Ella! No!” Royal said as she aimed the gun and eased back on the trigger.

 

Spikes continued to pummel the battered man before him as a fifth explosion sounded close by. He knew the internal structure would soon be worthless as debris rained down on them from above. He heard Ella screaming for him to stop, but blood lust and revenge dominated his mind and body. He exchanged blows with the blond and smiled as his fist connected with his right cheek once more.

 

“I’ll fucking kill you for taking Sarah away from me!” Spikes spat through split lips and was rocked by a blow to his midsection.

 

Chris would have smiled if he’d had the strength, but his body was running on empty and he didn’t know what was keeping him on his feet. He lifted his head at the sound of a gun being cocked, and watched as Spikes went down. His own reaction time was slowed by injuries and fever and he felt something slam into his abdomen. The air around him grew heavy with smoke and his lungs fought to take in even the miniscule amount of oxygen left in the air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Where the hell is Vin?” Wilmington asked when he turned to speak with the younger man.

 

“He’s right behind...Ah hell!” Dunne said as he looked at the empty space behind him.

 

 “Jesus, Bob, we have to get in there now!” Sanchez spat helplessly.

 

“Not until the bomb squad gets here, Josiah. Try it and I’ll have my men place you under arrest for interfering in a criminal investigation!”

 

“Damn it, Bob, we can’t just stand here!”

 

“You don’t have a choice!” Miller warned as he turned back to the warehouse as several fire trucks pulled into the parking lot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin found an open window and limped towards it. The explosions seemed to have stopped, and the air was filled with the sound of approaching sirens. People screamed from somewhere, but he didn’t have time to acknowledge it as fire spread throughout the structure. He eased his aching body over the edge and ignored the fire in his side as he dropped onto the floor below. He heard the sound of voices somewhere to the south and then the unmistakable sound of a gunshot.

 

“CHRIS!” he cried and called upon the last of his energy to get to his feet and move.

~~~~~~~~~~

“NO!” Ella screamed as she watched the blossoming red stain on the right side of Larabee’s abdomen.

 

“Ella we have to leave!” Royal said from behind her.

 

“You bastard! You killed him!” she cried as she leveled her gun on Robert Spikes. She didn’t hesitate as she fired the weapon over and over, each bullet slamming the man against the wall. She stood, breathing heavily as the gun clicked again and again on empty. She felt the weapon being taken from her hands before she hurried towards Larabee.

 

“Ella!”

 

“Get over here and help me with Chris!” Ella ordered and looked up to see Royal racing towards the exit.

 

“Ella...”

 

“Jack, shut up and help me!” Gaines said as she pulled the semi-conscious man to his feet.

 

Chris felt someone pulling him to his feet and moaned through clenched teeth as he realized who it was. He blinked rapidly until the area around him solidified and knew he was in trouble as flames were licking at the walls on either side of him.

 

“We have to go, Ella!” Averil said as he felt Larabee pull his arm out of his grasp. He tried to grab the man again, but cried out and fell as a piece of flying debris struck his forehead and he went down to his knees.

 

“You BITCH!” Chris rasped as he turned to face the woman he’d grown to hate above all else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin moved as if in slow motion until he heard Larabee’s raised voice and knew the man was in danger. Calling on every ounce of strength he had left, Vin forced his legs to move faster and prayed they would both get out of this alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck, JD, Josiah and Ezra raced towards the van and climbed in. They drove towards the empty parking lot and began to circle the warehouse in hopes of finding a different entrance. Flames were eating away at the sides, as several windows along this end shattered with the force of several smaller explosions. A body shot through the window and rolled onto his knees.

 

“Jesus, who’s that? It’s not...”

 

“No, Kid, it’s not Chris or Vin!” Wilmington said as Sanchez pulled to a stop and climbed out. He rushed to the man who was now bent over trying to clear his lungs of smoke.

 

“Where is he?” Sanchez snapped, pulling the man to his feet.

 

“W...w...who?” Royal asked between severe bouts of coughing.

 

“Where the fuck is Chris? Don’t fuck with me Royal or I’ll throw you back in there!”

 

“A...along t...the b...back wall...h...hidden room...”

 

“JD, Get this bastard back to Miller!” Sanchez said as he raced to the window and dove through before the frame was engulfed in flames.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris saw the fire devouring the furnishings in the room where he’d been held prisoner and knew what he was about to do went against everything he’d ever fought for. With little thought for right or wrong he gripped the woman’s arms in a vice like grip as his eyes burned with a rabid green fire. He set his shoulders and took a deep breath of the foul air as a familiar voice called to him.

 

“Burn in hell you fucking BITCH!” he cursed and shoved her into the room.

 

“NO, Chris! I love you!”

 

“I fucking h...hate you!” the blond cried as Averil screamed in rage and dashed into the room after Ella Gaines. Chris breathed heavily and sank to the floor, unaware of the blood dripping down his nude body. The flames were hypnotic and he stared into the room, his fingers reaching out for the death he craved.

 

“Chris! No!” Sanchez and Tanner said as one, but the injured man continued to crawl forward once more.

 

“S...Sarah,” Larabee whispered, his voice raspy with emotional pain.

 

“Chris, listen ta me! Ya can’t go in there!” Tanner tried, his voice heavy with unbridled emotion as he watched his friend stand and make his way towards the flame.

 

“Stay back, Vin...”

 

“I will if you move back, Chris. We need ta get outta here...”

 

“No, no...you go...I n...need to find t...them.”

 

“Who do you need to find, Chris?” Sanchez asked as they inched closer to the injured man.

 

“S...Sarah and Adam...baby...in there...”Larabee felt his heart aching as he drew up in front of the door. His hand reached through the door, but remarkably the flames didn’t touch him. They seemed to draw back as if displaced by air.

 

“Chris, listen ta me. Sarah and Adam are not there. Sarah and Adam are gone...”

 

“Gone in the flames...save ‘em...be with ‘em, Vin.”

 

“No, Chris, you won’t. Not like this. It’s the coward’s way out and Sarah would never be able to look at you if she thought you committed suicide!” Sanchez explained.

 

“Not...suicide, Josiah...save ‘em...gotta save ‘em.”

 

“Chris, think about it,” Tanner drawled as the crackling flames grew closer. “Would Sarah want you to give up your life for nothing.”

 

“Not for n...nothing...for them...save ‘em if I can get t...to ‘em.” Chris made to step through the final threshold, but a soft sound met his ears and he gasped as he looked down at the floor. Something shiny rolled out of the flames and through the flickering shadows cast by the ravenous flames. He followed it with his eyes as it rolled through the darkness, to light, to darkness and finally spun in a circle of light until it lay still. Without realizing what he was doing Chris walked away from the room, oblivious of the roof caving in behind him as he knelt down and picked up the object. He looked towards the room and saw a stream of white light as it illuminated two faces he thought lost to him forever. Tears flooded his eyes as he realized what he held and who had given it back to him.

 

“I...I love you all,” he whispered and gasped as pain washed over him and the two men grabbed his arms.

 

“Come on, Chris. We need ta get ya outta here!” Tanner said, searching for a means of escape.

 

“M...my r...ring, Josiah...my ring.”

 

“I know, Son,” Sanchez said as he spotted the stream of light that shone from the collapsed roof. “That way!” he said as he picked Larabee up and raced towards the opening made by a final explosion. ‘Thank you, Sarah!’ he thought, knowing there was an angel watching over them this day and that the opening was heaven sent. He glanced sideways to make sure Tanner was still with him and let the Texan go through first as the fire raged around them. He was relieved when they exited the warehouse and he saw Wilmington and Standish hurrying to offer the Texan some much-needed support. The four men raced away from the building towards the waiting ambulance and paramedics on the outside of the police line.

 

“We need help over here!” Standish called and saw Dunne and several paramedics hurry towards them pushing a stretcher between them.

 

Josiah eased Larabee onto the stretcher and reached for the thin blanket to cover him with. He knew the medics would remove it as soon as they were a safe distance from the now totally engulfed building. He looked down at the soot-covered face and saw sadness in the open eyes.

 

“Sarah...there...Adam too,” Larabee said as he tried to put the ring back on his finger.

 

“Sir, we’ll just have to take it off,” a paramedic told him as they finally reached the ambulance.

 

“No, w...won’t l...lose it a...again,” the blond whispered as he tried to stay conscious. His eyes lit upon the man walking beside the gurney and he smiled weakly at the Texan. “Look l...like shit, T...T...Tanner.”

 

“Thanks, Cowboy,” the sharpshooter said with a grin.

 

“Not a c...cowboy,” Larabee said as something sharp entered his arm. He coughed harshly, clutching his chest as his lungs worked overtime to expel the smoke he inhaled.

 

“Easy, Chris, they are just starting an IV,” Sanchez explained as Larabee’s face blanched.

 

“What’s his name?” Samuel Grady asked when it became apparent his patient was unable to answer.

 

“Chris Larabee.”

 

“Any allergies?”

 

“No,” Sanchez answered as the second paramedic rolled the blanket back to reveal the damage done by fists and a bullet.

 

“Chris, my name is Sam and my partner’s name is Alex. He’s going to...shit!” the older man cursed as his patient’s face showed his panic and another round of coughing began. He watched as the injured blond fought for air and knew what needed to be done even as Larabee’s eyes rolled back in his head and he lost consciousness.

 

“Sam, he’s not breathing!” Alex snapped whipping off the oxygen mask and ignoring the startled questions from the worried men surrounding him.

 

“I’m going to intubate. Jason, call ahead and tell Saint Vincents we’re transporting this patient immediately!” Grady ordered and knew the second team of paramedics were carrying out his orders. His own partner assisted in the intubation and they raced Larabee into the back of the ambulance just as Tanner’s strength gave out and he collapsed. 

 

“Shit, Jason, you boys have another patient!” Alex Milheirs shouted as he shut the back doors and hurried towards the front of the ambulance.

 

“Vin!” Wilmington shouted, catching the younger man before he hit the ground. He felt the sharp tug at his shoulder even as Standish moved in to relieve him of his burden. Things happened fast as the second team of medics moved in and began examining the unconscious Texan.

 

A fireman came forward and helped ease Sanchez to the ground before placing an oxygen mask over his face. The ex-preacher accepted the assistance and watched as the second team worked together to stabilize the Texan. An IV was started in his left hand and a mask was placed over his mouth and nose before they loaded him on a gurney and placed him in the back of the second ambulance. Sanchez was assisted to his feet and helped into the back with Tanner. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall and continued to cough up the black smoke.

 

Wilmington, Dunne, and Standish watched as the second ambulance raced away with sirens blaring. The trio hurried to the van and Dunne climbed into the driver’s seat while Wilmington took the front passenger seat and Standish took the seat directly behind the driver. Without a word, the Bostonian backed out of the parking lot and drove north towards Saint Vincents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Smiling as the final explosion ripped through the warehouse, Powderman turned the key in the ignition of his rental car. His work was done, Ella Gaines had paid for what she’d done and now he would return to his home and reap the rewards of a job well done. He backed out of the driveway and turned onto Commercial Avenue as an ambulance, sirens blaring, pulled out of the parking lot.

 

“Powderman’s job here is done, doo da, doo da.  Ella Gaines demise was fun, oh de doo da day.” Smiling once more he turned away from the hell behind him and drove north towards the airport.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saint Vincent’s ER was ready for the influx of patients from the explosions at the warehouse on Commercial Avenue. So far most of the reported injuries were minor scrapes, cuts and bruises from flying debris. They had one woman brought in with a broken leg having been thrown by the initial blast and landing hard on the pavement.

 

Stacey Midland looked up as Vera MacLean hurried towards her. The two women worked well together and were waiting for the new arrivals. Midland knew all three patients and had the file from Rio on Vin Tanner’s injuries. She remembered reading the list and wondering how the hell he managed to stay on his feet, let alone go after the missing Larabee.

 

“Looks like there are three more coming in,” MacLean explained as she stopped next to her colleague.

 

“How bad?”

 

“One suffering from smoke inhalation. The second is that patient you’ve been expecting,” Vera looked at the report in her hand. “Tanner looks like he passed out at the scene. The third is Larabee. He stopped breathing and the paramedic team intubated on site.”

 

“Damn! Okay, what’s their ETA?” Stacey asked, but didn’t hear the answer as the first ambulance pulled up to the double doors. She hurried to meet the gurney as the back doors opened and a man she recognized from numerous meetings jumped out.

 

“What have we got?” MacLean asked as she watched the second paramedic jump down with the stretcher. She knew the injured man was in bad shape as Sam Grady continued to assist in his breathing as they raced into the ER.

 

“BP is 90/55. Temperature is 104. Patient was awake at the scene, but lost consciousness soon after and stopped breathing. Intubated on scene and transported immediately. He has a bullet in his abdomen and several broken ribs, but I couldn’t get any further since the immediate problem was his breathing!” Grady explained as the portable monitors, IV, and the patient were transferred from one stretcher to the next. Grady handed off the bag to one of the trauma team nurses and moved back as the medical team began working to save the injured man’s life. He’d seen this too often over his fifteen years as a paramedic and it never got any easier, but at least they’d given the man a chance, now it was up to the trauma team to make sure he made it. Backing out of the room he watched as the gurney carrying the second man was wheeled through the ER doors. Shaking his head he moved to the nursing station to file his report. He heard the doctor order Tanner be put in Trauma Three while Sanchez was taken to a cubical in the ER. He nodded to his partner as he finished filling out the forms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“All right, People, we have work to do! Paula, put in a call to Dr. Bledsoe and tell him we’ll need him here ASAP!” Midland called.

 

“Yes, Dr. Midland,” Paula Cooper answered and hurried to the wall phone.

 

“Get another line in him!” MacLean ordered as another nurse began taking blood. She watched as Midland hooked their patient up to a ventilator, making sure it was breathing for the injured man before she moved to the horrid wounds covering the nude body.

 

“Is the bullet still in there?” MacLean asked as Peggy Martin began cleaning some of the smoky residue from the patient’s body.

 

“Yes, and I don’t like the location. Too many things to damage!” Midland answered.

 

“Dr. Bledsoe is on his way,” Paula Cooper said, hanging up the phone and returning to the organized chaos around the bed.

 

“Good! Stacey, these burns don’t look good at all,” MacLean said as she gently cleaned them with saline.

 

“I know. I took a quick look. Paula, did you call X-ray?”

 

“Yes, Dr. Midland,” she answered, having called the department once she’d finished speaking to the desk on the burn unit.

 

“We’ll need a CT scan as well and an abdominal ultra sound. We need to know the exact location of the bullet. Who’s the vascular surgeon on call?”

 

“New guy. I think his name is Silverman,” Peggy answered.

 

“Brandon Silverman?” MacLean asked as she continued to work on Larabee’s chest as a second IV was started in the man’s left hand.

 

“Yes, that’s him,” the nurse answered.

 

“The man came highly recommended,” MacLean said as they continued to work on the injured blond.

 

“I hope he’s as good as they say. Paula, have him paged!” Midland said, continuing her examination of Larabee’s injuries as the nurse hurried to the phone once more.

 

The door opened and Jacob Bledsoe hurried into the room. MacLean moved out of the way, affording the Burn Specialist a better view of the wounds.

 

“Damn, we’ll need to debride those and get him started on antibiotics,” the specialist called.

 

Midland nodded and knew it would be taken care of as soon as they got the patient to surgery. She winced inwardly as she realized there would be a lot of work once they brought him upstairs to the OR. She turned back to the wound in Larabee’s abdomen, shaking her head at the fist shaped bruises that dotted the injured man’s body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carl Caprice and his team went to work on the patient who’d been wheeled into Trauma Three. The man’s injuries were healing, but he’d inhaled a lot of smoke and the bandage covering the shoulder wound was soaked with blood. He knew Jane Willows was setting up a second IV to help replenish fluids as he examined the knife wounds to Tanner’s shoulder, side, and thigh. He knew the story behind the injuries and shook his head as he realized what this man had just done in spite of the fact that he should have been flat on his back in the hospital.

 

“How’s his blood pressure?” he asked as a second nurse hooked up the monitors.

 

“BP is 110/65. Temperature is at 101. Respirations are shallow,” the answer came almost immediately.

 

“Keep an eye on his breathing. I don’t like the sounds of it and he’s already weak from the injuries he sustained in Rio!” Caprice ordered.

 

“Yes, Doctor,” Willows said as she cut away the remainder of Tanner’s clothing.

 

“Doctor, I think he’s coming round,” Kathy Sawyer said as she adjusted the flow of oxygen. As if on cue the first in a series of harsh coughs tore from the patient’s chest.

 

“Easy, Mr. Tanner,” Sawyer soothed as the blue eyes opened and looked around as if searching for something he’d lost.

 

“C...Chris...w...where...” he couldn’t finish the questions as each breath he took wreaked havoc with his traumatized body.

 

“Who?” Caprice asked.

 

“Chris? I think he means the man who came in before him. Dr. Midland and Dr. MacLean are with him in Trauma One.” Willows explained.

 

“Mr. Tanner, I’ll try to find out how your friend is doing, but right now you’re my priority and I need to see about making you more comfortable. Kathy, I want chest X-rays and a CT scan. From the looks of those fading bruises he’s taken more than one blow to the head.”

 

“Yes, Doctor,” Sawyer said and hurried to make the necessary calls as the physician continued his examination.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josiah sat on the edge of the bed as the physician finished checking him over. His breathing was nearly back to normal and he didn’t need the oxygen mask anymore. He waited as the doctor listened to his lungs and then smiled as the younger man told him it sounded clear.

 

“Thank you, Dr. Francis. Does that mean I can go?” Sanchez asked in a voice that told of the tortured throat that had coughed one too many times.

 

“I’m going to release you, but I want you to go home and get some rest,” Peter Francis told him.

 

“ I will, as soon as I find out about my friends,” Sanchez said, hopping down off the bed and leaning against it as the room began to spin.

 

“Easy, Mr. Sanchez, don’t try to move too quickly,” the physician warned as they walked out of the cubical together.

 

“Thank you, Doctor,” the ex-preacher said, smiling thinly as three men hurried towards him.

 

“Josiah, are you okay?” Dunne asked worriedly.

 

“I’m fine, Son, nothing worse than the cigarettes I used to smoke,” the older man assured him.

 

“You used to smoke?” Standish asked, shocked at the new information,

 

“Smoked for nearly ten years, but I gave it up for the better things in life. Any word on Chris or Vin?”

 

“We just checked with the desk. The doctors are still with them. Vin’s awake, but Chris had to be hooked up to a ventilator. Dr. Midland is in with him and they’ll be taking him up to surgery as soon as they finish the tests,” Wilmington explained.

 

“Buck, would you guys come into the waiting room and I’ll tell you what’s going on?” Midland explained as she led the four men towards the area. Most of the chairs were occupied so they moved to the window area as the physician looked them over.

 

“How is he, Doc?” Wilmington voiced the question on all their minds and watched as the woman took a deep breath before explaining.

 

“Where to start,” Midland stated as she took in the bedraggled group around her. “You know he stopped breathing at the warehouse and he’s inhaled a lot of smoke. We’ve got him hooked up to a respirator right now and we’re prepping him for surgery. A vascular surgeon will be present and so will someone from orthopaedics. We know he’s got several broken ribs and a collapsed lung on his right side and we’ve put in a chest tube for that. The burns on his chest will be debrided in the OR and the bullet will be removed from his abdomen. He has more bruises covering his body than I’ve seen on most accident victims. It looks like he was beaten several times.”

 

“Shit, Doc, is there any good news?” the ladies’ man asked, running his fingers through his dishevelled hair.

 

“He’s alive, Buck, so I guess that’s the best news of all,” Midland told him.

 

“Yes, that’s true,” Standish agreed.

 

“Look, I have to get back to Chris and prep for surgery. This could take several hours so you gentlemen could wait with Nathan if you like. I’m sure he’s worried about Chris and Vin.”

 

“Thanks, Doc, we will,” Sanchez assured her.

 

“Could you check on Vin for us?” Dunne asked.

 

“I’m afraid I can’t right now, JD, but check with the desk and they’ll find out for you. Try not to worry too much, Gentlemen. Chris has the best team of surgeons looking after him!” Midland stated and turned to Sanchez with something in her hand.

 

“Is something wrong, Doc?” the older man asked.

 

“We had to take this off Chris’ finger, Josiah, and I think you need to hang on to it for him. He’s going to need it when he wakes up,” Midland explained as she handed him the gold wedding band. She watched the man swallow and knew there was a lump in his throat as he slipped the ring onto his own finger.

 

“I’ll make damn sure he gets it back!” Sanchez vowed as the physician left the room.

 

“Jesus, how much more shit can happen?” Wilmington spat angrily.

 

“Easy, Brother, Chris and Vin are alive and now we need to concentrate on making sure they stay that way,” Sanchez said as he led the others out of the waiting room. The central ER was awash with activity as the four men moved towards the desk, but stopped as a doctor came out of Trauma Three. They changed direction and surrounded the unsuspecting physician.

 

“Doc, how’s Vin?” Wilmington asked.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“We’re friend’s of Vin...”

 

“I need to speak to his family...”

 

“We’re about the only family he has, Doc,” Sanchez assured him and spotted Stacey Midland coming out of Trauma One. “Doc, can you tell him it’s okay to fill us in on Vin’s condition?”

 

“Carl, you can tell them. Vin has no next of kin, but he’s listed these guys as emergency contacts,” Midland said as the stretcher carrying Chris Larabee was pushed out of the room. The four men watched as it rolled past them and into the elevator before turning back to the doctors.

 

“Damn!” Dunne said, closing his eyes to rid himself of the image imprinted on his mind.

 

“Easy, Son, it probably looks worse than it is,” Sanchez tried to soothe the younger man’s rattled nerves, but knew it wasn’t working as the doctor began to speak.

 

“Damn is an understatement,” Standish said as they turned back to the physician.

 

“All right, look, I’m sure you gentlemen knew about the injuries Mr. Tanner suffered in Rio.”

 

“Yes we do,” Wilmington told him.

 

“Then you know Mr. Tanner should have already been in a hospital and not traipsing around after criminals...”

 

“He wasn’t traipsing after criminals, Doctor. Vin Tanner was trying to save a man’s life,” Standish explained.

 

“Nearly at the cost of his own I’m afraid. That’s over now and I need to get some things going for my patient. He’s stable right now, but his lungs are very weak and inhaling the smoke hasn’t helped them. I’ll be starting him on broncodilators right away. He’s been conscious, but is very weak and in a lot of pain. I’ve started a course of antibiotics and he’ll be moved up to a room as soon as the floor calls down for him.”

 

“Can we see him?” Dunne asked and watched the other man’s face closely as he finally nodded his head.

 

“He’s been asking about his friend and perhaps you could give him some news on that front. Just don’t stay too long and only two at a time,” Caprice warned before walking away.

 

“Buck, you and JD go on in. Ezra and I will wait until you’re finished and see Vin if he feels up to it,” Sanchez said and was pleased when Standish agreed to the plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sanchez looked at Standish and frowned as he realized several people were missing. “Has anyone called Orrin or Nettie?”

 

“With everything that has transpired in the last several hours it seems to have slipped our minds,” Standish explained.

 

“Damn, okay, I’ll call Orrin...”

 

“And I’ll take Mrs. Wells,” Standish said. The two men walked side by side to the payphones outside the door.

 

Ezra dialed the number for the Wells farm and leaned against the wall as he watched the door to Trauma Three. The call was answered after only one ring and he forced a calm tone to his voice as he heard the woman’s voice.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Mrs. Wells, it’s Ezra Standish.”

 

“Ezra, thank God. I’ve been watching the news and they said there was an explosion at a warehouse and that you boys were involved. Is everyone okay? Did you pick up Vin? Is he okay? Where are you?”

 

“Mrs. Wells, I will endeavor to answer all your questions, but I need you to listen to me. Yes, we picked Vin up at the airport and yes we were at the warehouse...”

 

“Ezra, tell her Orrin and Evie will pick her up,” Sanchez said, holding his hand over the phone as he looked at Standish and saw him nod.

 

“Mrs. Wells, Orrin Travis will be there to pick you up shortly...”

 

“Ezra, what’s wrong? Where are you?”

 

“I’m at Saint Vincents...”

 

“Oh my Lord. What’s happened?”

 

Standish could hear the exhaustion in the voice and could picture the woman sitting on the sofa and rubbing at her eyes. Taking a deep breath he began to explain what happened after leaving the airport and visiting Nathan Jackson.

 

“We found the warehouse on Commercial Avenue and Chris was indeed there. When we arrived there were already several explosions and the building was on fire. The police would not let us enter, but Vin, being Vin, found an open window and gained access to the interior. Everything that happened after that is unknown to us right now, except that they found Chris and managed to get him out of the warehouse.”

 

“How are they?”

 

“Vin is in stable condition and has been admitted because of his injuries from Rio. Chris was shot and is in surgery as we speak.”

 

“What about that woman?”

 

“We’re not sure. We think she and her paramours perished in the fire, but we won’t know until the police get back to us on that. Is Casey there with you?”

 

“No, she had a late class today, but I’ll call her and she’ll probably meet me at the hospital.”

 

“Try not to worry, Mrs. Wells. Hopefully we’ll have some new information about Chris when you get here.”

 

“Thank you, Ezra, I have to go get ready,” Wells told him. 

 

“Okay, Mrs. Wells. We’ll be in Nathan’s room,” Standish said and hung up the phone. He looked at Sanchez and saw his own fears and worries in the familiar blue eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin heard the door open, but didn’t bother opening his eyes until he hear JD whispering to someone. Forcing his lids to obey his commands he blinked rapidly until his vision finally cleared. The two men looked worried and exhausted and he knew they’d been there for some time.

 

“Buck, JD, is Chris okay?”

 

“They just took him to the OR, Vin,” Dunne explained.

 

“How b...bad?” the Texan asked, his voice muffled by the oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose.

 

“He’s not doing very well, Vin. Bastards beat him pretty bad and he’s got a bullet in his abdomen. Dr. Midland says they’ve got the best team of surgeons to work on him,” Wilmington assured him.

 

“Shit! What about Ella G...Gaines and the o...others.”

 

“We don’t know yet, Robert’s going ta come down when he’s finished at the warehouse.”

 

“I saw Chris shove Ella through a door, Buck. S...some b...bastard went i...in a...after her,” Tanner explained.

 

“Probably Averil,” the rogue said.

 

“I hope she burns in hell!”

 

“You and me both, Kid,” Wilmington said.

 

“Think we all f...feel like t...that,” Tanner wheezed and groaned as he coughed into the mask. “Shit!”

 

“I bet. Listen Josiah and Ezra are waiting to see you. Get some rest, okay?”

 

“Try, Buck. Ya come tell me when ya hear more news ‘bout C...Chris.”

 

“We will,” Dunne assured him and followed Wilmington out the door.

 

Vin watched as Sanchez and Standish came into the room and was taken aback by the depth of sadness he saw in their eyes. There was no need for words because they all knew there was nothing more to be said. The one man who needed them was fighting for his life three floors above them.

 

“How are you feeling, Son?” Sanchez asked.

 

“Anyone see the truck that hit me?” Tanner asked.

 

“I imagine that’s how you feel,” Standish said.

 

“Yeah...” the tracker said as his eyes slid closed.

 

“You get some rest, Vin. We’ll check on you when they move you to your room,” Sanchez told him.

 

“Hmm,” the Texan mumbled as he drifted towards sleep once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan listened to the telecasts and knew something big had gone down. The flurry of activity around the burning building had continued for several hours, yet he knew very little of what went down. His body ached from the wound in his back and he’d been unable to move around very much. Even the shot of pain medication had only taken the sharp edge off the pain. He knew he’d dozed off at some point, but had no idea how long he slept. He guessed several hours since darkness now invaded the area outside his window. Forcing his body upwards he sat on the edge of the bed just as the door opened and four men stepped into the room. He knew whatever had gone down was bad, evidenced by the look on their faces.

 

“You boys look like hell,” Jackson commented as the weary men found places to sit. Ezra and Buck pulled over two chairs while Josiah and JD sat next to him on the bed.

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment, Brother,” Sanchez said by way of acknowledging that they actually felt worse than they looked.

 

“So what happened out there?”

 

“It looks like the call was legit, Nathan. We found Chris...”

 

“Alive?” Jackson interrupted Wilmington softly.

 

“Barely, but yes, he’s alive. They took him up to the OR about an hour ago,” Dunne told him.

 

“Tell me,” Jackson said.

 

“Chris was beaten pretty severely,” Standish began. “He also took a bullet to the abdomen and has several broken ribs and his right lung collapsed. They’ve got him on a respirator and are also worried about the burns on his chest. Dr. Midland said they’d debride the wounds in the OR.”

 

“Damn,” Jackson cursed as he looked at the four men. “Where’s Vin?”

 

“Vin collapsed at the warehouse and has been admitted,” Sanchez said, his voice hoarse and raspy from the smoke.

 

“What happened?” the injured man asked, frowning as he heard the other man speak.

 

“The police would not allow us entry to the warehouse,” Standish explained.

 

“So Vin decided to find his own way in and he found an opening on the opposite side form the police,” Dunne told him.

 

“We followed him in the van and Josiah went inside and found Vin and Chris,” Wilmington continued the story and they looked to Sanchez to take it from that point.

 

“I heard a gunshot, Must have been when Chris was shot, but then there were several more in quick succession. By the time I made it to the room where Chris was held Vin was already there and trying to talk Chris into moving away from the fire. He just seemed so hypnotized by the flames that for a while there I was pretty damn sure he was going to run into the flames...”

 

“Ah, hell!” Dunne said, hearing this part of the story for the first time.

 

“Hell is exactly what it was, JD. The flames were so damn hot we could’ve been in hell for all we knew. Anyway, Chris put his hands through the doorway and, well, I don’t know how or why it happened, but the flames seemed to move away from his hands. They didn’t touch him at all. I could hear Vin asking him to come away from the flames and I tried talking to him as well. It was like we were talking to a brick wall and Chris just kept staring into the room and I know if we’d tried to get close to him he would’ve just fallen into the flames.”

 

“So how did you get him away?” Wilmington asked and watched as Sanchez played with the ring on his finger.

 

“We didn’t...”

 

“Then how?” Dunne asked.

 

“You may not believe this, but I truly believe it was love, Sarah and Adam’s love for Chris that saved him. You boys know Chris’ ring disappeared the night Graham said Ella was in the room with Chris...or at least he identified her as the woman.”

 

“We all know the bitch took it,” Wilmington said.

 

“Yes, well, I don’t know how to explain it except to say it was an act of God. Chris is leaning towards the flames. Vin keeps on talking to him, but Chris doesn’t seem to hear him anymore and he’s talking about Sarah and Adam when something catches his eye. He’s looking down at the floor when something rolls out of the fire. I don’t know about Vin, but I saw it and I think I was more shocked than Chris. It was this ring. It rolled out of the flames and I could see it going from the flickering shadows into the light back into the shadows until it ended up in this perfect circle of light. I swear I heard the soft tinkle, like chimes in the wind, when it finally settled on the floor. Chris followed it away from the flames and the look on his face when he picked it up was like that of a child who just found out not only is there a Santa Claus, but he’s been given everything on his list and then some. That’s when Vin and I rushed to him, but there was no way out.”

 

“So what did you do?” Jackson asked.

 

“I don’t know how many times over the years I’ve prayed for Divine intervention and I don’t even remember praying for it at that moment, but that’s exactly what happened. The flames were eating away at everything around us and I thought there was no way out, but I saw them and I knew,” the man grew quiet as he closed his eyes and the image returned with perfect clarity.

 

“Saw who, Josiah?” Dunne asked.

 

“Sarah and Adam. Sarah was holding his hand and her other one was on her stomach and they were in a circle of light. It was like she was showing us the way out and I grabbed Chris and made sure Vin was okay before running towards that light. The fire stayed away from us and that’s when we escaped. I know I’ve had a crisis of faith more than once, but what I saw today makes me a believer in everything the church stands for. They saved us...saved Chris,” Sanchez said, taking a deep breath and rubbing at his temples.

 

“Are you okay, Josiah?” Jackson asked.

 

“I’m fine, Nathan, nothing a little good news wouldn’t cure,” the older man answered.

 

“Josiah, if you truly believe divine intervention had anything to do with rescuing Chris and your escape from the fires of hell today, then you must also have faith that Chris and Vin will both be whole once more,” Standish said and smiled, flashing his gold tooth as the other man stared at him. He knew he’d shocked them with his declaration, but they needed to believe and believe they would!

 

“Ezra’s right,” Dunne said and settled in for what promised to be a long night.

 

Nathan knew these men were beyond weary and had probably bypassed exhaustion long ago, but he also knew they would not be leaving the hospital until they had word on Chris Larabee.

 

“So, how long before Vin is brought up from the ER?” he asked.

 

“They were waiting for a room and then they’d bring him up. The nurse at the ER desk said she’d call us as soon as they know what room he’ll be in,” Wilmington explained.

 

“I’ll go stay with Vin once we get word on his room,” Sanchez said, watching Jackson closely and seeing the pain in the soft brown eyes. “Nate, you should try and get some rest.”

 

“I’m fine,” he glared as the four men laughed, but it didn’t last as he realized what he’d said. Shaking his head he waited for Sanchez and Dunne to stand up before lying back against the pillow. He closed his eyes, but didn’t sleep for never had the silence seemed so loud.

~~~~~~~~~~~`

Robert Miller picked up the phone and dialed the number for Jackson’s room at the hospital. He knew the others would be there and wanted them to know what was going on with the investigation. The call was answered on the second ring and he recognized Wilmington’s voice immediately.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Buck, it’s Robert. Any word on Chris and Vin?”

 

“Vin will be  taken to his room as soon as it’s ready for him. Chris is still in surgery and we’re waiting to hear from the doctors on how it went. What’s happening there?” He asked as Orrin, Evie, Casey and Nettie Wells entered the room. He held up his hand to signal for quiet as Miller answered.

 

“That’s why I was calling. The fire is finally under control, but we can’t go in until the fire department says it’s okay. There are still a lot of hotspots and we don’t even know if anything was stored on the premises or not. There were a couple of minor explosions at the north end, but nothing in the last two hours.”

 

“So you can’t verify if Ella and the others were killed or managed to escape?”

 

“I’m afraid not. No one’s going in there for at least twenty four hours and that’s only if the fire department okays it.”

 

“Where’s Royal?”

 

“He’s at the station and he’s calling for his lawyers. Something about mistreatment threats made by you boys, but we both know that’s not going to go far. Not once it gets out that he knew what was happening and was an accomplice in what was done to Chris. We’ve also got APBs out for Ella Gaines, Robert Spikes and Jack Averil, but so far nothing.  Look, I have to go, but I wanted to check on Chris and Vin. You boys take it easy and try not to make a nuisance of yourself with the nursing staff. I’ll let you know if anything changes.”

 

“Thanks, Bob, we’ll be waiting to hear from you,” Wilmington said and hung up. “They can’t get into the warehouse to search for bodies because of hot spots and the possibility of further explosions. So we won’t know for some time whether Ella and the others got out.”

 

“If they did manage to escape then we’re giving them time to get away!” Dunne spat angrily.

 

“I know, Kid, but there’s nothing we can do about that. Bob’s doing all he can,” Wilmington explained, standing and offering his chair to Nettie Wells.

 

“Thank you, Buck,” the woman said, smiling tiredly as she sat down. “Is Vin in his room yet?”

 

“Not yet, Nettie. It might take some time before they have a room for him,” Sanchez answered.

 

“Nathan, how are you feeling?” Evie Travis asked as she took the seat offered by JD Dunne.

 

“I’m feeling better, thank you, Mrs. Travis,” Jackson answered as the group settled in for what looked to be a long night.

 

“I wish I could believe you, Nathan, but right now you look paler than the sheets. Why don’t we all go to the waiting room and let Nathan get some rest?” Evie suggested.

 

“That’s okay, Ma’am, you guys can stay.”

 

“One of us will stay. The rest will go to the waiting room,” Orrin told them.

 

“I’ll stay here,” Wilmington said, rubbing his shoulder as the others nodded agreement.

 

“All right, Buck, but let us know when the doctors get here,” Nettie said, standing and walking towards the door.  She led the way down the hall to the end and entered the unoccupied waiting room. The others followed her in and the solemn group took seats and silently prayed for the injured men.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josiah had checked with the desk and knew Tanner was in a room not far from Nathan Jackson’s. He’d let the others know where he was going with a promise that if they had any word or if Vin felt up to visitors he’d come get them. The nurses were being lenient because the group was being quiet, but that would change if their presence disturbed the other patients. Josiah also knew Nettie Wells would like to see Tanner, but the woman had told him to go check on the Texan.

 

Sanchez stood in the doorway of Room 401 and leaned wearily against the wall as he watched the sleeping man. There was still no word on Chris’s condition, but he knew if Tanner woke up he’d be worried and agitated. He moved into the semi-darkness and found the chair next to the window. His throat was raw and he still caught himself coughing, but it was getting easier. He closed his eyes and wondered how long it had been since he had a good nights sleep. Leaning his head back and breathing softly he felt himself drifting towards sleep when a tired drawl woke him.

 

“Josiah, what t...time is it?”

 

“It’s a little after three in the morning, Vin. How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m okay...meds make me feel numb,” the Texan answered.

 

“That’s probably a good thing right now, Son. I saw the wounds you received in Rio and adding smoke inhalation to it was probably not a smart idea.”

 

“Guess not. Has there been any word?”

 

“No. Nothing yet, why don’t you try to go back to sleep?” Sanchez thought the younger man had taken his advice, but the tracker was not out yet.

 

“What happened, Josiah?”

 

“What do you mean, Vin?”

 

“How did everything get so fucked up? Sarah and Adam dead, Buck, JD, and Nathan hurt and Chris kidnapped by that bitch.”

 

“Oh hell, Vin, where to start. I guess it all started going bad the day we went to the State Fair,” Sanchez said, rubbing at his skull before continuing. “The day started out great. We each entered the contests. You know the ones. Tug of War, Kissing Booth, Pie Eating Contest...”

 

“Yeah, wish I’d’a been there. I seem ta remember the talk ‘bout the year before.”

 

“It was a great day,” Sanchez said, smiling as he pictured Ezra in his expensive clothing chasing down the greased pig. “JD entered us in a contest that ended with Ezra winning a pig...”

 

“What?” Tanner asked with a grin.

 

“He entered us in the greased pig contest and Ezra was the winner. JD also put the judges up to presenting the little piggy to Ezra. The look on his face was priceless.”

 

“I bet it was,” Tanner said. “Did you get pictures?”

 

“I’m afraid not,” the older man answered, glancing out the window at the brightly lit city. “We were all a mess after that and went to get cleaned up. Chris was last and told us he’d meet us back at the picnic area. Sarah went to meet him and caught him in the arms of another woman...”

 

“What?”

 

“Hold on, Vin, it’s not what you think. Chris wasn’t holding her he was trying to push her away. From what they told us when they got back, Ella Gaines was trying to pick up where she thought her and Chris left off. She even tried to introduce herself to Sarah as Ella Gaines Larabee.”

 

“Oh, Hell, what did Sarah say ta that?”

 

“Chris told us Sarah got in Ella’s face and told her in no uncertain terms that she was the one and only Mrs. Larabee and that Ella needed to get her hands off her husband. You should have seen Sarah blush when Chris talked about her.”

 

“He really loved her,” Tanner said and the two men lapsed into silence.

 

Josiah listened as Vin dropped off to sleep once more and returned his attention to the city skyline. He knew people all over the city were sleeping, unaware of what was happening in the city’s hospital. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair once more. He didn’t hear he nurse come in and record the patient’s vitals and change the empty IV bag, but he mumbled thanks when a blanket was draped over his body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stacey Midland walked beside the stretcher bearing the heavily sedated body of Chris Larabee. She knew it was a little after four AM and that the surgical intervention necessary to save the man’s life had taken longer than they thought. So many things needed to be fixed, and they’d done what they could, but there would be further surgery required once he was stronger. The SICU was prepared for him and she nodded to several nurses busy around the bed pressed up against the wall. It took another hour to get her patient into the bed, hooked up to the proper monitors, and make sure the ventilator and IV lines were running properly.

 

Midland looked at the readings and nodded as the cooling blanket was draped over the battered body. His temperature was far too high for her liking and they needed to do everything they could to bring it down. The antibiotics being fed into his veins would help, but it would still take time to get rid of the ongoing infections lingering through most of his wounds.

 

“Colleen, I’m going to check in with his friends before I go home. If there’s any problems at all have me paged.”

 

“I will, Dr. Midland,” the red haired nurse assured her as she continued to check her patient. The chest tube was in place and she could see the bloodied fluids that spoke of a punctured lung and knew this patient would be in for a long recovery. She filled a basin with warm water and dropped a soft cloth into it before returning to the patient. Dried blood marred the bruised skin and she gently cleaned it from his body as the beeping monitors told her he was still with them.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck looked up as the door opened and held his breath for several agonizing seconds as he saw the woman standing there. He glanced at the bed and knew Jackson was sleeping and tried not to disturb him, but the eyes snapped open and instantly spotted the physician.

 

“Doc how’s Chris?” Jackson asked.

 

“Where are the others?” Midland asked, moving into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“Josiah’s with Vin. The others are in the waiting room down the hall.”

 

“Could you go get them, Buck? I’m tired and I only want to go through this once.”

 

“Sure, Doc,” the rogue said as he hurried from the room.

 

“Nathan, did you manage to get any sleep last night?”

 

“A little. Just couldn’t sleep knowing Chris was in surgery. It took a long time,” he stated softly.

 

“Yes, it did. There were a lot of problems, Nathan. More than we knew at first, but I’d rather wait until the others get here before I go over the list, okay?”

 

“Okay, I think I hear them coming,” Jackson said as footsteps sounded in the hallway. It took less than a minute for the newcomers to get comfortable and all eyes were turned on the physician.

 

“Well, Doc, how’s Chris?” the ladies’ man asked, his voice betraying the tension of the moment. He saw the deep-rooted exhaustion in Midland’s eyes and knew whatever had happened had not been good.

 

“First off let me tell you he’s in the SICU and we’ll be keeping him heavily sedated for several days. He’s on a Respirator and he’s extremely weak. He’s been given several pints of blood and he’ll probably need more before his volume is where it should be. Dr. Bledsoe was there and debrided the burn wounds to Chris’ chest, and he found signs of infection in them. Dr. Silverman found a heavy bleeder caused by the bullet moving around in Chris’ abdomen. We managed to find the bullet, but it had done some damage to his stomach that has caused peritonitis to set in. Again we’re treating that with strong intravenous antibiotics. He has several broken ribs and one of them punctured his lung and we’ve inserted a chest tube to help with that. There is a very real possibility of more surgery, but right now he’s just too weak for that. He’s running a high fever and we’ve put him under a cooling blanket to try and bring it down.” She watched the group closely and saw the horror written on each face as she told them of the problems facing their friend.

 

“He’s going to make it though, right doc?” Dunne asked.

 

“We’re going to do everything we can to make sure he does, JD. I’ve ordered more tests and an MRI. His right eye is badly swollen and a deep laceration above it took six stitches. There’s also the distinct possibility of brain damage and I think you should all be prepared just in case,” Midland explained.

 

“Chris won’t die, Doc, we’ll see to that!” Wilmington said forcefully and heard the others agree.

 

“That’s good to know, Buck. Now why don’t you all go home and let my patients rest?” the woman asked.

 

“Can I see him, Doc?” the ladies’ man asked.

 

“Yes, but only for a few minutes, Buck. Mrs. Wells, if you’d like to go with him you can,” Midland suggested, knowing how close this woman was to her patient.

 

“I’d like that,” the woman said tiredly and accepted Buck’s help in standing up.

 

“Buck he’s on the fifth floor SICU. Just check with the nurses and they’ll let you know which one and if you can go in.”

 

“Thanks, Doc,” Wilmington said as he supported Nettie out of the room.

 

“Nathan, I want you to try and rest. How long since you’ve had anything for pain?” Midland asked as Jackson tried to find a comfortable spot in the bed.

 

“Don’t remember. Sometime after ten I think,” Jackson answered.

 

“All right, I’ll have your nurse check and see if you’re due for a shot. The rest of you out and one of you might as well get Josiah to leave as well.” The doctor walked out of the room, leaving the visitors to decide what their next move would be.

 

“I’ll get Josiah. Ezra, you take everyone down to the cars and we’ll be down shortly. JD, you go on up and wait for Buck and Nettie to finish up,” Travis said before turning back to the injured man. “Nathan, listen to the doctors and do as they tell you and that’s an order.”

 

Jackson smiled tiredly as a nurse came into the room. He waved goodbye to the others as he spotted the syringe in her hand.

 

“I’ve got your shot here, Nathan,” the woman said as she drew the curtains around the bed. As soon as she gave him the shot he felt the draw of sleep and turned slightly on his left side. In spite of the exhaustion and pain medication, sleep was a long time coming to Nathan Jackson as his thoughts kept returning to the man in SICU and the hell he’d been put through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Travis walked into the room and couldn’t help smiling at the two sleeping men. Vin lay slightly on his right side, while Josiah sat in the chair with his feet up on the edge of the bed and his head leaning against the back of the chair. A blanket had been draped over him and he moved as Orrin entered the room.

 

“Josiah,” Travis called softly and watched as the other man blinked away the vestiges of sleep.

 

“Orrin? What time is it?”

 

“Nearly six. Stacey Midland came to see us a few minutes ago. Buck and Nettie are on their way up to see him now...”

 

“How i...is he?” came the voice from the bed.

 

“Hello, Vin,” Travis smiled at the younger man as Sanchez stood up. “It’s good to have you home where you belong.”

 

“Thanks Orrin.” Tanner said and waited for the other man to answer his question.

 

“He’s not in good shape, Vin, but at least he’s alive. Midland said the surgery took longer than expected due to complications from the wounds. They managed to get the bullet out, but he’s fighting a case of peritonitis and other infections. Between broken ribs and the bullet wound he’s going to have a long recovery and they’ll be keeping him sedated for several days.”

 

“Damn it,” Tanner cursed as he tried to sit up.

 

“Going somewhere, Vin?” Sanchez asked.

 

“Want to see Chris myself,” Tanner answered and glared as two sets of hands held him down.

 

“I’m afraid that’s out of the question right now, Vin. The doctor’s got you on bed rest for now and you won’t be getting up until they let you.”

 

“I need...”

 

“To lie there and let yourself heal. Don’t make me get the nurse in here!” Travis warned.

 

“Orrin is right, Vin. You’re not in any shape to go moving around right now and if I were to hazard a guess I’d say you’ll fall over before you make it to the door.”

 

“Josiah...”

 

“And that’s a conservative estimate...”

 

“I’ll stay p...put...”

 

“If I were to be honest I’d say you might make it to your feet but then...”

 

“Josiah, I said I’d stay put!”

 

“You’d fall down and we’d have to pick you up!”

 

“Shit!”

 

“I think he understands, Josiah,” Travis said as the ex-preacher finally stopped speaking.

 

“Mr. Tanner, I need to take a sample of blood from you,” a lab tech said as he hurried into the room and checked the band on his wrist.

 

“Vin, we’ll be back this afternoon. You make sure you do what you’re supposed to,” Sanchez warned as he followed Travis out the door.

 

Vin closed his eyes and thought about getting out of the bed once the tech left, but he knew Sanchez was right. There was no way in hell he had enough strength to make it across the room let alone upstairs. Sighing heavily he felt as if the weight of the world had landed squarely on his shoulders. How could so many things have happened while he was away? Guilt reared it’s ugly head as he thought about what Chris Larabee was going through.

 

‘I’m sorry, Cowboy, I should’ve been there for you,’ Tanner thought as he drifted towards sleep once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Buck held tightly to the woman standing next to him as they caught their first glimpse of Chris Larabee. The man was literally lost amongst the machinery keeping him alive, there didn’t seem to be an area where some tube or wire wasn’t attached. Several bags hung from the IV pole, one running into his left arm while another ran into his neck. The ventilator tubing ran into the right side of his mouth and tape held it in place. They moved into the room and noted the blanket covering the patient as they each reach for a hand.

 

“He’s so cold,” Nettie said.

 

“That’s the blanket,” the nurse explained. “He’s running a very high temperature right now and we’re using the cooling blanket in an effort to bring it down.”

 

“Sure feels like it’s working,” Wilmington observed as he watched the ventilator breath for his friend. “How is he doing?”

 

“I’m not going to lie to you, he’s in critical condition right now and we’re monitoring everything. The doctors have ordered that he be kept sedated for now to give his body a chance to heal a little. I know it’s hard seeing him like this, but we’re going to do everything we can to make sure he comes through this and returns to his former life,” Polly Jennings explained.

 

“I know you will, Polly,” Wilmington said, reading the name on her tag.

 

Nettie listened to the two people talking, but she couldn’t voice her own questions because of the growing lump in her throat. She held tightly to her nephew in law’s hand and prayed silently that things would get better. She reached through the leads and touched the blond’s forehead, carefully avoiding the laceration and the bruises.

 

“Oh, Chris, I know how tempting it is to give up so you can be with Sarah, Adam, and the baby, but we need you here. Need to see you awake and smiling...I know that won’t happen for a long time, but I want to be there when it does. I know we’ve always talked about climbing mountains and how hard that can be, but that’s exactly what you’ve got to do, but you won’t be alone. Never alone, Chris, never! We can all climb it together, you and I, Buck, Vin, JD and all the others. All we need is for you to open your eyes and take that first step.”

 

Buck felt the tears in his eyes as he listened to the woman talk and he watched as she gently kissed his cheek before turning to leave.

 

“I’ll be right outside the door, Buck,” she said as she hurried away.

 

“Chris, Pard, there’s no way in hell you can refuse that lady. She’s been here all night with the rest of us and none of us are willing to let you go. So I think it’s time you showed these nice folks what it means to be a Larabee. I gotta go bring her home now, Pard, but I’ll be back later this afternoon,” Wilmington said, squeezing Larabee’s hand gently. He nodded to the nurse and reluctantly left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Hank Connelly stared at the TV screen as the minutes ticked off on the clock beside him. He knew he was going to be late, but he didn’t give a damn as he watched the camera pan over the burnt out warehouse. The lady reporter stood in front of the yellow police line and was talking about the people who’d been hurt in the violence. There were several pictures flashed across the screen but it was the one sitting in the top right hand corner of the TV that made him smile.

 

“Looks like someone’s making you pay you bastard!” the hungover man spat, rubbing his hands together as he heard about the injuries to the man who’d taken his daughter away.

 

“If you live through this I’ve got another little surprise ready for you. I’ll never fucking let you get away with interfering in my family business. That old woman is gonna pay right along with you! Teach you both some manners!” He watched until the report was finished before finally getting ready to go to work. If Chris Larabee thought his life was hell now, he was about to find out there were worse things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan moved slowly along the corridor towards Tanner’s room. He knew the younger man should be resting, but knowing Vin he was probably more worried about Chris than what he should or should not be doing. He stood in the doorway for several seconds, wondering if he’d ever seen the Texan so pale. Tanner was turned slightly towards the window and his eyes were closed, but Jackson knew he wasn’t sleeping.

 

“Feel up to some company?” the medic in training asked and moved into the room.

 

“Shouldn’t ya be restin’, Nate?” the Texan inquired.

 

“Probably, but I wanted to see how you were doing,” Jackson answered.

 

“So, does yer nurse know yer here or are ya AWOL?”

 

“Well, guess I’m AWOL. How are you feeling, Vin, and I don’t want to hear I’m fine?”

 

“I’m sore, Nate. The drugs they’re givin’ me is helpin’ a lot, but they make me sleepy,” Tanner answered.

 

“Yes, well, you should be grateful for those or you’d be a mite uncomfortable right now.”

 

“Yeah, believe me I am. What about you?”

 

“What about me?”

 

“How are you doing?”

 

“I’m fine,” Jackson answered automatically and the two men couldn’t help laughing. “Guess I should practice what I preach.”

 

“Guess so,” the Texan agreed, wiping at the tears in his eyes. The two men remained silent for a few minutes when Jackson finally spoke.

 

“Vin, I’m glad you’re back. I know the things that happened in Rio were hard on you, but at least you got Mendoza and took down a major drug cartel in the process. I know it won’t stop the drugs from getting on the street, but it’s a victory and it tells people like Mendoza that we’re not going to stop coming after them.”

 

“The bastard hurt a lot of people...”

 

“Yes, he did, but he won’t be hurting anyone else. You should be proud of what you and Jackie Maynard accomplished.”

 

“Jackie was one of his victims, Nathan,” the tracker explained, remembering the story she shared with him. “He made her life a living hell at times...”

 

“Well it may be of little consequence, but at least she doesn’t have to worry about him anymore.”

 

“No, she doesn’t and she’s not with the DEA anymore either.”

 

“Why?” Jackson asked as he listened to Tanner talk about the female agent. There was something about his eyes that spoke of some regret and Jackson wondered just how close they really were.

 

“She did what she set out ta do and took Mendoza down. The bastard killed her brother and tried to use her in some kind of porno flicks. Her brother helped her escape and that’s why Mendoza had him killed. Jackie’s seen a lot of violence and she decided ta break all ties with the DEA. That’s why we dropped her in Chicago and she’s goin’ to stay with her parents. She’s a strong woman and knows what she needs right now.”

 

“Sounds like you have feelings for her, Vin,” Jackson observed as the younger man turned towards the window.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I do, Nathan, but for now she needs time. Told me she wanted ta do something with her life.”

 

“Are you going to see each other again?”

 

“I don’t know. I hope so, but she needs a little time to get her head on straight. She’s goin’ ta call me when she’s had time ta settle in.”

 

“So this is where you got to, Nathan,” Rain exclaimed as she entered the room.

 

“Uh oh, Nathan, I think you’ve been busted,” Tanner said, smiling at the pretty woman framed in the doorway.

 

“He certainly has. Your nurse is looking for you and I told her I’d find you.” Rain said, smiling at the man in the bed. “You must be Vin Tanner. My name is Rain Goines and it’s nice to finally meet the last member of the team.”

 

“Howdy, Ma’am, nice ta meet ya too,” Tanner said, yawning tiredly.

 

“Rain’s a pediatrician here at Saint Vincents,” Jackson explained.

 

“I ‘member hearin’ her name. A...Adam’s doctor...”

 

“Yes, I was,” Rain said, sadness in her eyes at the thought of the laughing little boy she’d treated for too short a time.

 

The trio remained silent, memories of the lost little boy tearing at their hearts. The healing would take time, and they would not be alone. It was Rain who finally broke the silence.

 

“Nathan, you need to return to your room.”

 

“Better go, Nathan, before they send out an armed guard,” the Texan said quietly.

 

“All right, Vin, You try to get some rest, okay?”

 

“You too, Nathan,” Tanner said and watched the couple leave. He closed his eyes, but couldn’t sleep as images of a little boy laughing while they fished invaded his thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan knew Chris Larabee was on the fifth floor Surgical ICU and he made his way towards the elevator across from the nurse’s desk. No one was there at the moment and he pressed the button, entering as soon as the doors opened and pressing the button for the next floor. He exited as soon as the door began to open and made his way to the desk.

 

“What room is Chris Larabee in?” he asked when the pretty oriental nurse looked up from the chart she was working on.

 

“He’s in SICU four, but there’s someone in there with him now. Why don’t you go to the waiting room and I’ll have someone get you when the other man leaves.”

 

“Chris has a visitor?” Jackson asked, wondering whom it could be. He knew the others would not be back until later in the day and the police would not be in until Larabee was able to answer questions.

 

“Yes, an older man. He looked worried and asked specifically if he could see Mr. Larabee. Since he was family...”

 

“Family?” Jackson asked, eyes widening as he realized who it was.

 

“Why yes! Where are you going?”

 

“Call security and have them get to Chris’ room right away!” Jackson ordered as he hurried towards SICU four.

 

“Why?”

 

“Just do it now!”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Joanne Newport looked up from the monitor as the sound of footsteps sounded outside the unit. She smiled at the man standing there and motioned for him to enter.

 

“How is he,” the newcomer asked as he strode to the bed and looked down at the injured man.

 

“He’s holding his own at the moment. Are you a relative?” the nurse asked, knowing the man had to check in with the desk before being allowed to enter the room.

 

“You could say that, but we’ve never really seen eye to eye on anything. Looks like he took quite the beating.”

 

“Yes, he did, no one deserves this,” Newport said as she checked the flow of the IV leading into Larabee’s jugular.

 

‘Looks like someone decided to teach you a lesson, Larabee. Too damn bad they didn’t let me in on it. I hope you rot in hell!’

 

“Sir, are you all right?”

 

“I’m fine. I was just thinking about what he’s been through and wishing I could’ve helped.”

 

“Well, you can help now. He’s going to need all the help and support he can get,” Newport explained.

 

“Oh, I’ll help him, all right. Help him right to hell...”

 

“Pardon me?” Newport frowned at the whispered words.

 

“I said he looks like hell,” Connelly covered up and placed his hand on Larabee’s shoulder. He pressed his fingertips into the muscle and smiled inwardly at the power he held.

 

“What the hell a...are you d...doing h...here Hank?” Jackson’s irate voice called as he entered the room.

 

“What does it look like, Jackson. I’ve come to see my son in law!”

 

“Is there a problem?” Newport asked, sensing the anger flaring between the two men.

 

“This man is not supposed to be here! Security is on the way, Hank! Get away from him!”

 

“You don’t have the right to stop me from visiting with my family, Jackson. As a matter of fact I could probably have you banned from visiting him. Maybe I should make arrangements to have you all kicked out. After all I’m concerned about my son in law’s health.”

 

“Hank, go ahead and try it and you’ll find out you don’t have a leg to stand on. G...get o...out or s...so help me I’ll m...make you l...leave my...self,” Jackson said as pain radiated outwards from the knife wound to his back.

 

“I think you’d both better leave,” Newport warned, afraid for her patient if the two came to blows. Her second fear was for the patient who managed to push himself between the bed and the bigger man.

 

“Excuse me, Sir, but you’ll have to leave!”

 

“Who the hell are you?” Connelly cursed as he turned to face the two newcomers.

 

“Hospital security, and I’m afraid you’re disturbing the patients. Will you leave on your own or do we need to escort you off the premises.”

 

“Why should I have to leave? This man is family and I was just visiting him,” Hank protested.

 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to take that up with the hospital, but for now you need to leave,” the bigger of the two security guards advised.

 

“Gets pretty bad when a man can’t even visit his family. Jackson, you may have won this round, but you can’t keep me away from him. You won’t always be around to protect him! The bastard deserves everything they did to him!” Connelly laughed as he turned back to the sedated patient. “You hear me, Chris Larabee, and mark my words. You’ll pay for taking what didn’t belong to you!”

 

“Get him out of here!” Jackson spat as the security guards moved to intercept the older man. They hustled him out the door, ignoring his irate curses as they moved him towards the elevator.

 

Nathan breathed hard as he tried to calm his nerves and ignore the ache stabbing through his back. He kept his gaze on the man lying amidst the machinery and tubes as his vision blurred and the room seemed to waver. He felt someone take his arm and lead him closer to the bed where he was lowered onto a chair.

 

“Stay put!” Newport ordered and put in a call for an orderly and wheelchair.

 

“No, can’t leave h...him. H...Hank might c...come back!”

 

“What’s your name and what floor are you supposed to be on?”

 

“Nathan Jackson. Fourth floor.”

 

“Well, Nathan, now that we know who he is he won’t be allowed anywhere near my patient.”

 

“How can you be s...sure?” Jackson asked worriedly.

 

“Because we’ll make sure his name is on the list as not being allowed to visit Chris. Now the orderly is here and he’s going to take you back to your floor.”

 

“O...okay. How i...is Chris?”

 

“He’s doing as well as can be expected considering what he’s been through, Nathan. The doctors have been in to check on him and are pleased with the way things are going so far. Try not to worry too much,” she warned as she helped him into the chair.

 

“Easier said than done when the patient is like family, Joanne.”

 

“I understand, Nathan, but right now you need to get back to your room and get some rest. You can come back later if you okay it with your nurse,” Newport said and watched as the handsome man was wheeled out of the room. She turned back to her patient, glad that the man was sedated after the scene she’d just witnessed. The visitor had seemed so concerned about Chris Larabee. That is until Nathan Jackson discovered his presence. Taking a look at the retreating form she set about her next duty. Again she was glad he was unconscious as she began suctioning the ventilator tubing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hank Connelly whistled as he walked to the elevator and pressed the button. Seeing the brutalized body of Chris Larabee had sent a thrill through him and he felt as if he was finally getting what he wanted. He stepped into the elevator and exited on the first floor. Walking towards the main doors he saw the small hospital chapel and smiled coldly.

 

“Vengeance is mine sayeth the Lord,” he quoted and continued to whistle as plans formulated in his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan closed his eyes as the orderly took control of the wheelchair. His anger hadn’t dissipated since leaving the room, yet his own body’s weakness was beginning to take its toll on him. The wound to his back ached with a dull intensity and he winced as the orderly stopped next to his bed. He looked up to see his nurse standing next to him and nodded as she asked if he needed something for pain. By the time he was stretched out on the bed he was trembling from pain and exhaustion. He felt the sting of the needle and watched the nurse hook up the IV antibiotics to the heplock. He mumbled thanks as she pulled the blanket up over him and he began to drift off to sleep.

 

‘Have to tell the others about Hank,’ was his last thought as the nurse turned off the light and pulled the dark drapes across.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck, Josiah, JD, and Ezra walked into the hospital and made their way to the elevator. None of the men had gotten much sleep, but they knew that would be the way until the trio of men were well on their way to recovery. Sanchez picked them all up in the Club Van and they stopped at a deli for a late lunch before continuing on to the hospital. Josiah would be going to Nathan’s room, Ezra and JD would exit on the same floor and check on Vin while, Buck went to the third floor to check on Chris. The doors opened and the trio exited, leaving Wilmington alone with his troubled thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josiah turned to the left and walked to Jackson’s door. It was nearly closed and he eased it open looking into the semi darkness before entering and letting the door close gently behind him. He could see Jackson lying slightly on his right side, head turned towards the window, right arm laid flat on the bed, while the left was tucked into his side. He rarely saw Nathan Jackson injured or sick, and right now he hoped never to see it again. Walking to the chair by the window, Sanchez sat down and said a silent prayer that the injured men would soon be back on their feet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck walked slowly towards the room where Chris Larabee lay, sedated and hurt because of a madwoman’s deadly obsession. He knew from his earlier visit what to expect when he arrived, yet it didn’t make it any easier to see the bruises and bandages covering Larabee’s upper body. He stood in the doorway and watched as the nurse made several long notations on the chart. Taking a deep breath he entered the room and walked the short distance to the bed. He read the tag on the nurse’s uniformed and found the tiniest smile as he sat in the chair next to the bed. He reached for Larabee’s right hand and winced at how cold his fingers felt.

 

“Hell of a mess, ol’ son,” he whispered, fighting to keep the tears from escaping his eyes.

 

“Did you say something?”

 

“Sorry, Pamela, just thinking out loud.”

 

“Hmm, I’ve been known to do that on several occasions,” the nurse said, taking a damp cloth and gently washing her patient’s face.

 

“His hand is so cold.”

 

“That’s the cooling blanket. His temperature is quite high and we’re trying to get it down.”

 

“He’s been through so much,” Wilmington observed, running his fingers through his dark hair.

 

“Yes, he has. I read about what happened to his family. Nobody deserves that.”

 

“No, they don’t. He...we lost so much more than most people can comprehend. Chris loved Sarah so much and that bitch...ah hell, I’m, sorry!”

 

“Don’t apologize, Mr. Wilmington. I assure you I’ve heard much worse in here. Seeing a friend or family member like this is hard and can overwhelm the senses. A little bad language does not offend me.”

 

“Thanks, Pamela, and please call me Buck.”

 

“Okay, Buck, now I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave for a little while. There are some things I have to do for Chris, and some can be unpleasant for you to watch. You can come back in half an hour.”

 

“Hate leaving him.”

 

“I know you do, but he’ll be fine. He’s sedated right now and won’t feel anything,” Pamela said, smiling as the handsome, yet pale man stood up, but continued to hold tightly to his friend’s hand. She could see the underlying pain in the blue eyes and knew this man felt an overwhelming grief from Larabee’s loss and the condition he was seeing him in.

 

“You listen, Chris and listen well. I know you’ve lost more than most men lose in a lifetime, but you’re not now, nor will you ever be alone. You got us, Chris, the six of us and Nettie, Casey, Orrin and Evie and we’re not about to let up on you. I love you, Chris, you and me have always been like brothers and although we’ve had our differences, I’m not about to let you go without a fight. Pamela’s going to do some things for you and then I’ll be back, you just make damn sure you’re here,” Wilmington said before exiting the rooms as the tears finally made their escape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

JD looked at Ezra and smiled as they stood outside the Texan’s door. They could hear Tanner arguing with the nurse and from the sound of the voices he wasn’t getting anywhere. The duo stepped through the door and eyed the combatants with a touch of humor.

 

“Problems, Vin?” Dunne asked, laughing inwardly as he spotted the object in the nurse’s hand. 

 

“Hell yeah. Look, I can do this on my own...”

 

“Mr. Tanner, you’re on bed rest and that means you stay in the bed. Now I can simply let you use the urinal or I can very easily insert a Foley...”

 

“Try it and you’ll be...”

 

“Ah, Vin, I don’t think it’s wise to antagonize Miss Carol right now. Perhaps the urinal is the lesser of two evils,” Standish said, fighting the urge to laugh at the red faced Texan’s plight.

 

“Vin, she’s looking a little upset right now,” Dunne advised.

 

“Not nearly as upset or antag....antag whatever as I am. Look, I can walk to the bathroom, not like it’s a marathon or nothin’!”

 

“Mr. Tanner, I’ll be right back,” Janet Carol said as she placed the urinal back in the bedside table and walked towards the door.

 

“Where the hell ya goin’?” Tanner asked, suddenly weary of the way she planted her hands on her hips as she turned back towards him.

 

“Well, my shift is nearly over and I’m going to let Randy know that he needs to insert a catheter...”

 

“Randy?” Dunne asked.

 

“Yes, he’s the afternoon shift nurse and...”

 

“He?” Standish asked and smiled as the Texan looked slightly uncomfortable.

 

“That’s right. He’s about six and a half feet tall and he used to be a football player, but I hear he’s as gentle as a pussy cat in spite of his cold hands,” Carol explained.

 

“Give me the damn thing,” Tanner said. He knew the nurse was teasing, but didn’t want to take the chance of her telling the truth.

 

“Vin, we’ll be right outside the door,” Standish said.

 

“Unless you think we need to stay and protect your virtue...”

 

“JD, get out!” Tanner spat as the nurse drew the curtain.

 

“I’m going,” Dunne said, laughing as he left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josiah looked up from the paper he was reading as the door opened and Wilmington entered the room. He looked at the bed and saw Jackson’s eyes flutter and finally open.

 

“How is he, Josiah?” the gentle rogue asked.

 

“I’m awake, Buck,” the medic in training answered as he shifted on the bed and found the button that would raise his head. His back still ached, but at least the pain meds had eased it somewhat. He looked at the two men and frowned as he tried to remember what it was he needed to tell them.

 

“How’s Chris?” Sanchez asked.

 

“Chris, shit!”

 

“Nathan, what’s wrong?” Sanchez asked worried about the look on his friend’s face. He watched Jackson struggled to sit up and finally drop his legs over the edge of the bed.

 

“I can’t believe I fell asleep.”

 

“Well, the meds’ll do that, Nate,” Wilmington said, smiling at the other man’s anger at his own weakness. They’d all been through it, but seeing Jackson in this position was something new to them all.

 

“I know, but I needed to call you guys, damn it!”

 

“What’s so important that it’s making you berate yourself, Brother?” Sanchez asked worriedly.

 

“I went up to see Chris after I left Vin’s room earlier.”

 

“Ah, so that’s why you’re upset, seeing Chris hooked up to those machines,” Sanchez said and was confused by the look on Jackson’s face.

 

“No, Josiah, hell I know those things are helping keep him alive.”

 

“Then what’s wrong, Nathan?” Wilmington asked.

 

“Chris had a visitor,” Jackson said, looking at both men as he said the name. “Hank Connelly...”

 

“Sonofabitch! What the hell was that bastard doing in Chris’ room?”

 

“Easy, Buck,” Sanchez said, although truth-be-told he was also angered by the news.

 

“How can you say that, Josiah. That bastard was in there and could’ve hurt Chris...”

 

“Buck, the nurse would not have let anything happen to Chris. She would have stopped Hank if he looked as if he was going to hurt her patient,” Jackson explained.

 

“But he was there! With Chris damn it!”

 

“I know, and that’s why I was supposed to call you guys, but I fell asleep! So stupid!” Jackson berated himself.

 

“Nathan, how many times have one of us been in the hospital?” Sanchez asked.

 

“More times than I care to remember, Josiah. Why?”

 

“Well, let me see if I can quote you verbatim... ‘You’re on strong pain medication for a reason and because you need them. That’s why you fall asleep soon afterwards. Your body is telling you...'”

 

“Alright, Josiah, you made your point,” Jackson said, smiling in spite of his sense of helplessness.

 

“So, what do we do about Hank Connelly?” Wilmington asked.

 

“Not much we can do unless he tries something,” Sanchez observed.

 

“We can have him taken off the list of people who can visit Chris,” Jackson suggested.

 

“What good is that?” Wilmington asked. “All he has to do is walk onto the floor give an alias and go to Chris’ room. There’s not a lot we can do unless we put a man on Chris’ door.”

 

“We’d have to clear that through the hospital,” the injured man said.

 

“I think the best thing right now is to ask them to have Hank’s name put on a list of those not allowed into Chris’ room,” Sanchez told them.

 

“I don’t think he’ll be stupid enough to come back,” Jackson said.

 

“Do you really want to take that chance, Nathan? I mean Hank Connelly is a mean bastard who cut Sarah out of his life and blames Chris for his own shortcomings as a father,” Wilmington asked.

 

“How can a man be so stupid? How could he not see the love Chris and Sarah had for each other? How could he ignore the precious gift their love wrought?” Jackson asked angered at the thought of Hank Connelly’s stupidity. There were no answers forthcoming and the trio lapsed into silence, each one thinking of the sedated man one floor above them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Orrin walked beside Robert Miller and knew the news they were about to impart to The Firm’s agents would not set easy with them. He’d called them all into the meeting this morning as soon as the policeman called to let them know they had news about the fire. He looked at the four men seated around the conference table and knew they were not sleeping well.

 

“Gentlemen, I brought you here so you could hear what Bob has to say.”

 

“Tell me you found the body of that bitch!” Wilmington spat.

 

“”I wish I could, Buck, but from what we’ve found so far there’s a distinct possibility that she and Jack Averil escaped.”

 

“Sonofabitch!” the ladies’ man cursed.

 

“We have a witness who saw a man carrying a woman towards the back parking lot of the warehouse next door. He says the woman seemed to be hurt, but when he asked if they needed help the man just hurried away and got into a car parked on the edge of the lot. We found Robert Spikes and confirmed his identity, but there were no other bodies inside.”

 

“Damn it!” Dunne said.

 

“So Chris is still in danger,” Standish said.

 

“I’m not so sure,” Miller answered.

 

“If Ella Gaines is out there then Chris is in danger,” Sanchez advised.

 

“I know that, but I have confirmation that a man answering Jack Averil’s description hired a jet and left for parts unknown. They were supposed to be going to the Dominican Republic, but the plane never made it. The airport down there reported a mayday from the plane that the engine failed and they were going down. A fishing boat found small pieces of debris and one body. They haven’t identified the body yet.”

 

“I hope it’s Ella Gaines,” Dunne said, causing the others to stare at him. He knew it was because he didn’t often hate a person to this point, but Ella Gaines had quickly gained first place on the JD Dunne most wanted dead list.

 

“As I said, we don’t know yet and until we get confirmation there’s no way of even knowing whether it was them or their plane,” Miller told them.

 

“I hope we find out soon,” Travis said.

 

“We all do,” Sanchez agreed. “What about Guy Royal?”

 

“He has his lawyers working on getting him out on bail, but he’s got a hard ass judge who doesn’t take any crap from high priced firms. So far he’s being denied bail.”

 

“Good, at least something is going our way,” Standish muttered, reaching for his nearly empty coffee cup.

 

“What about Hank Connelly?” Travis asked.

 

“There’s not much we can do on that front. Whether you like it or not Hank is Chris’ father in law and we should be glad he isn’t trying to interfere with Chris’ treatment. The man is family and he could kick up quite a stink about all of this.”

 

“No way. He doesn’t even acknowledge that Chris and Sarah were married,” Standish said angrily.

 

“I know, but he can still cause problems. The best we can do is maybe get a restraining order to keep him out of Chris’ room,” Miller explained.

 

“I’ve already talked to Chris’ lawyer about that. There’s enough proof that Hank has no love for Chris and Paul thinks he can get the order by this afternoon. He’s going to tell the judge about the antagonism over the last few years and especially about Hank hitting Chris at the funeral,” Sanchez explained.

 

“Cold-hearted bastard,” Miller observed and knew the others understood how he felt. He’d witnessed the punch and the subsequent trip to the ER and knew Hank Connelly needed to be taught a lesson. “How are Chris, Nathan, and Vin?”

 

“Nathan’s doing better and could be released in a couple of days. Vin’s looking at another week to ten days in there,” Sanchez explained.

 

“And Chris?”

 

“He’s still listed as critical, but Dr. Midland says they are going to ease up on the sedatives tomorrow and try weaning him off the ventilator.”

 

“That’s great news,” Miller said, but didn’t miss the worry etched on the five faces seated around the table. “What else?”

 

“His fever’s still up and they can’t seem to get it under control. They are worried about seizures amongst other things right now,” Sanchez told him.

 

“Not to mention his emotional state and the possibility of brain damage,” Standish told them, his voice soft with worry.

 

“There won’t be any brain damage! He’s going to have problems, but he’ll know who he is and he’ll know us and he’ll damn well fight to come back or I’ll kick his ass like I did when we first met!” Wilmington said sharply.

 

“You kicked Chris’ ass?” Dunne asked incredulously.

 

“Well, wasn’t so much as kicked his ass as cold-cocked him one to the chin,” Wilmington said, smiling fondly at the remembrance.

 

“Do go on, Buck,” Standish said, intrigued by the look on Wilmington’s face.

 

“It was the night before he was leaving for Nam. He’d been drinking and this woman kept making passes at him and her boyfriend was a little ticked off. Seems she did this all the time and he had had enough. Chris was ready to fight and I could just picture the MPs coming in and arresting him and this going on his record, so I took matters into my own hands...ah fist.”

 

“You hit him?”

 

“Sure did, Kid. Right on the chin, knocked him out cold for three solid hours. He woke up thinking he was hung over and he still thinks that’s what happened to him.”

 

“Just how often have you done this, Buck?” Sanchez asked and saw the small smile forming on Wilmington’s face.

 

“A time or two,” the ladies man answered and stood up. “Well, if there’s nothing else I’m going to the hospital to check on Chris, Nathan, and Vin. Who’s coming?”

 

 “Guess we all are, Buck,” Sanchez answered, grabbing for his keys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin knew there was someone in the room with him and knew instinctively the person was not a threat. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head slightly as he spotted the familiar figure sitting by the window. The dark hair streaked with silver was pulled back in a bun and her eyes were closed as if in sleep. He smiled at the site of the woman he’d grown so fond of since waking in the hospital after the incident with Ethan Bickham. She’d been a volunteer and didn’t take no shit from him. He smiled as her eyes opened and he saw the warmth in the wondrous orbs.

 

“Hi, Nettie...”

 

“Don’t you hi me, Vin Tanner! What in God’s name did you think you were doing going down to that compound and nearly getting yourself killed in the process?”

 

“Had no choice, Nettie. I had ta confirm Mendoza’s presence.”

 

“I understand that part, but why would you put yourself in a position to get captured by a man who swore he’d have you killed?”

 

“Nettie, Jackie and me were without radio contact and the bas...the DEA agent was on Mendoza’s pay role. I couldn’t let Mendoza escape again, Nettie. Not after everything he’s done...”

 

“You could have been killed, Vin.”

 

“That was a chance I had ta take.”

 

“Yes, I guess it was, Vin. You’ve got a heart of gold and a deep rooted need to see justice done. My late husband was so much like you. He couldn’t stand by and watch the crime in this world without doing something about it. He loved being a Texas Ranger and part of him died the day he gave it up. I know how hard it was to leave home and move here and leave his lone wolf behavior behind and Vin, I know you feel the same way he did, but...”

 

“Nettie, I had ta do this, and it’s over. Mendoza is dead and won’t be able ta hurt any more kids with the shi...the stuff he put on the streets.”

 

“You still could’ve asked for help. I’m sure Chris would have had someone there to watch your back!”

 

“Yeah, he would have, Nettie, but this wasn’t a Firm job. This was DEA and they gave me a partner who had jest as much stake in seeing Mendoza brought down as I did. I’m sorry, Nettie, I know I had ya all worried, but there really was no choice.”

 

“Vin, I know you did what you had to do. What you thought was right and I may not like the idea of you going off alone, but I know it’s what makes you who you are and that’s someone I can be proud of.”

 

“Thanks, Nettie...”

 

“Oh, don’t think I’d let you off the hook that easy, Vin Tanner, but right now you look like five miles of dirt farming road. Now you go on and get some sleep.”

 

“I will,” Tanner said softly as the woman kissed his forehead. “Are you going up ta see Chris?”

 

“Yes, I am, but you're not...”

 

“I wasn’t...”

 

“Oh yes you were, Vin. You forget I know how you think and right now you’re thinking about going up to Chris’ room. Well, that’s not going to happen today and if you know me that’s not an empty threat. I’ve been a nurse and a volunteer and I know how to keep mule-headed, cantankerous patients in hand. Would you like to see how?”

 

“No, ah no I don’t think so, but Nettie...”

 

She placed a hand on his chest and felt his heart beating wildly as his concern for his friend grew. “Vin, I know you’re worried about Chris, we all are, but you have to know your own limitations right now. You’re hurt and still have a fever and I can see the pain in your eyes. You have to let yourself heal before you can visit Chris, because otherwise you’ll be overwhelmed with guilt at not being there when he really needs you.”

 

“Thanks, Nettie,” Tanner said, tears forming in his eyes as the woman gently hugged him. “I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For not being here when Sarah and Adam....when they were killed. How could God let that happen ta them...ta Chris. I can’t believe they’re gone.”

 

“I know, Vin, none of us do, but we have to be strong. We have to be there to help Chris through all of this. He hasn’t been well enough to deal with their deaths and when he does he’s going to need all the support and love we can give him.”

 

“He’ll have it. He’ll have anything he needs. We won’t let him fall...”

 

“I know, Vin, now close your eyes and rest. I’ll be back later.”

 

“Thanks, Nettie.”

 

“You’re welcome, Son,” she whispered as she watched him for several minutes more before finally leaving him alone.

 

Vin opened his eyes when the door closed and stared out the window. His body let him know it didn’t appreciate the movement and he moaned softly, cursing his own infirmity under his breath. He knew Nettie Wells and the others were right and that Chris would need him more when he woke up, but right now all he could think about was getting out of the bed and going to his friend. He shifted his body once more and pressed the button to raise his upper body to a sitting position. Breathing heavily, his chest aching, eyes tearing, he finally sat on the edge of the bed and waited for the dizziness and nausea to pass. He had no idea how long he sat there, hoping and praying he wouldn’t pass out and end up on the floor with the damn hospital gown open and showing his best side, but he finally had things under control. Sliding his body over the edge he stood on shaky legs and suddenly realized he might have underestimated just how much pain he could handle.

 

Eyes, teeth and fists clenched tightly as wave after wave of pain washed over him, threatening to drown him in the emotional pool of agony. He didn’t hear the door open, but he did hear the harsh expletive and the grunt of pain from his visitor.

 

“What the hell are you doing, Vin?” Jackson cursed, ignoring his own injury and racing to the man’s side as he teetered on his weak legs. He held him there, feeling the agony rip through his back as he clung to Tanner with one hand and pressed the button to call for help with the other.

 

“Can I help you?” a bored sounding voice asked.

 

“Need help in here now!” Jackson said, feeling his meager strength waning the longer he held the Texan up. He didn’t hear the nurse’s answer, but was grateful when the door burst open and someone relieved him of his semi-conscious burden. He felt a chair drawn up behind him and dropped heavily onto it as a nurse and orderly eased Tanner back into bed. His own back was screaming in protest at the abuse he’d put himself through, but right now his eyes were on the Texan.

 

“Vin, I’m going to give you something for pain right now,” the nurse said and hurried from the room as the orderly lifted the rails on the bed.

 

Jackson understood just how much the tracker needed it when he didn’t protest as the nurse returned with the prescribed medication. He watched the younger man closely as Tanner’s eyes opened and focused on him.

 

“S...sorry, Nate. A...are ya o...okay?”

 

“Aside from being a little sore I’m okay,” Jackson lied as the lids dropped over the emotive blue orbs.

 

“Mr. Jackson, Billy will help you back to your room and let your nurse know what happened.”

 

Jackson nodded and stood on shaky legs, and was grateful when the orderly came close and offered some much needed support. He took a final look at the Texan and the monitors and knew the younger man had overdone things. By the time he reached his room he was near collapse and laid back on the bed and closed his eyes.

 

“Your nurse will be in shortly,” the orderly explained and watched the dark head nod once.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nettie walked slowly into the room and acknowledged the nurse standing beside the bed. She knew Larabee was still heavily sedated and grateful that for now at least he didn’t feel the emotional and physical pain of the last few weeks.

 

“Hello, Mrs. Wells.”

 

“Hello, Geraldine, how is he doing?”

 

“His temperature is down a little and his blood pressure seems to have stabilized. Dr. Midland and Dr. Bledsoe were in earlier and checked the burns and are pleased with the progress.”

 

“Are they still going to let him wake up tomorrow?”

 

“As long as things continue as they are we’ll ease up on the sedatives during the night and he should be waking up around mid-morning. Dr. Midland and Dr. Silverman will check the results of the test run with the ventilator before making a decision about taking him off it or keeping it for another day or so.”

 

“He’s going to be in a lot of pain,” Nettie observed softly.

 

“We’ll do everything we can to keep him relatively pain free,” Geraldine Spencer explained.

 

“That will help with the physical wounds, but there’s nothing that will help the emotional ones right now.”

 

“Yes, there is. There are some meds that will help, but Chris will need the support of his family and friends.”

 

“Oh, he’ll have that and more. I believe Dr. Midland was also going to have Susan James speak with Chris once he’s awake.”

 

“Yes, she has. Dr. James will also be present at the request of Dr. Silverman. Chris has a lot of physical problems to overcome and his doctors want to have every contingency covered when he wakes up.”

 

“That’s good,” Nettie said and settled into the chair beside her nephew in law’s bed. She reached for his hand and let the tears fall as her grief overwhelmed her once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The corridors on the fifth floor were dark, only the night lights running along the floor were lit. The nightshift went about their duties, changing IVs, checking the monitors and making sure their patients were as comfortable as possible. Every so often the sound of soft soled shoes sounded as a nurse or doctor entered one of the units.

 

SICU four was in semi darkness as the nurse made notations on the patient’s chart. The dosage of sedatives was being steadily lowered in an effort to let the patient wake up. The staff would be ready for the moment when he opened his eyes and realized he was on a ventilator. His wrists were in soft restraints in order to keep him from grabbing the tube when he discovered it was there. Most patients reacted instinctively and tried to dislodge the item that caused their discomfort and that was the main reason behind the restraints. The nurse checked her patient once more before leaving to check the woman in the next unit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pain...so much pain...it hurt to move, but he had to...had to save them.

 

The patient in unit four moaned softly as awareness began to let him know he was better off to stay in the white void, to ignore the need to wake up and face the hell waiting for him. He shifted slightly, and was soon asleep once more.

 

Sarah, Adam...God it hurt...why? Why won’t you answer me? I’m hurt, Sarah...need help...pain...God it hurts...can’t breathe...can’t find...need to find...can’t move...Sarah! Sarah! SARAH!

 

Jenny moved close to the bed and watched as the eyes moved behind the closed lids. Chris Larabee had been on the verge of waking up for some time now, but each time she thought he was going to open his eyes the movement stopped and the man lay still.

 

What was it...why can’t I take it out...can’t breathe...can’t breathe...can’t breathe...can’t breathe...

 

Jenny hit the button as soon as she noted the distress her patient was in. The monitors began to sound as she watched the man struggle against the ventilator. Midland and Silverman entered the room and with one look at the equipment, set things in motion.

 

“He’s crashing!” Silverman said as the crash cart was pushed up to the bed. Blankets and equipment were shoved aside as the physicians worked to save their patient.

 

Midland held the paddles and waited until the nurse applied the gel before shouting “Clear!”

 

The others moved away as she set the paddles against the injured man’s chest and pressed the button. The body arched off the bed.

 

“Nothing!” Jenny called as Silverman readied a syringe and quickly injected the medication into the patient.

 

“Clear!” Midland shouted and again applied the paddles. The organized chaos in the room continued as the medical personnel continued to work to save Chris Larabee’s life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris smiled as he saw the two people he loved above all others and made a move towards them, but was stopped by the look of sorrow on Sarah’s face. He frowned as he turned and looked at the bed where so much activity was going on. He tilted his head to the side and realized who the man on the bed was before turning back to his family.

 

“I’m dead...”

 

“No, Chris, it’s not your time,” Sarah answered, her voice filled with sadness as she looked into the handsome face she longed to touch.

 

“But...”

 

“Listen to me, Sweetheart, you can’t be here. You need to go back, Chris...”

 

“No...I want to stay with you and Adam and the baby...”

 

“You will be, Chris, just not right now. Please, if you stay now we’ll never be together. It’s not your time. Go back and fight.”

 

“I love you, Daddy, but mommy is right. I’ll take care of her and my baby sister until you can be with us.”

 

“Adam, I...”

 

“Chris, please, go back before it’s too late,” Sarah pleaded as her hand placed a whisper soft touch against his heart. “I love you sweetheart, and I will wait for you. Go back.”

 

“Go back?”

 

“Yes, it will be a long hard fight, but God has plans for you and you must not disappoint the people who need you. I promise our time will come.”

 

“I love you,” he whispered, closing his eyes and feeling the pain returning as he moved towards the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Charging!” Jenny called and watched as the numbers climbed on the defibrillator. “Ready!”

 

“Clear!” Midland called, unaware of the activity outside the room and the people waiting anxiously for word on their friend. She applied the paddles and watched as the body arched once more. For what seemed an eternity there was no sound, but suddenly the monitors beeped and there seemed to be a collective sigh of relief amidst the turmoil of the last few minutes. The sense of relief didn’t last long as they continued to care for the patient. It took another half hour before things settled down and they were sure the scare was not going to be repeated.

 

Stacey Midland breathed a sigh of relief as she once more checked the monitors and saw the steady rhythm. Taking a look towards the door she knew she had to speak to the two men standing there. She watched as Jenny covered the injured man once more and stepped out of the room.

 

“Page me if anything changes,” she ordered, nodding to Silverman as she left the room.

 

“Doc, what happened?” Wilmington asked, his legs shaking with the effort it took to stay on his feet.

 

“Chris has been through so much and his injuries have left him weak. His heart stopped beating, but we managed to bring him back. I’m afraid we won’t be taking him off the ventilator today, not after what just occurred.”

 

“Will it happen again?” Dunne asked worriedly.

 

“It might, JD, but we’re ready if it does.”

 

“Can I sit with him, Doc?” Wilmington asked.

 

“Give the nurses a chance to finish in there and then you can go in. I have a few things to arrange and then I have to make rounds, but I’ll be on call should anything happen.”

 

“Thanks, Doc,” the gentle rogue said, smiling thinly as he leaned against the wall.

 

“Buck, I’m going to go down and let Nathan and Vin know what happened.”

 

“All right, Kid, and call Josiah too...ask him to let Ezra and the others know.”

 

“I will, Buck. Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“No, JD, I’m not, but I will be once Chris wakes up.”

 

“I can stay...”

 

“No, I’m all right, Kid. Go tell the others and bring me back a strong coffee when you come back. Okay?”

 

“I will, Buck,” Dunne said, reluctantly walking away.

 

Buck watched as several medical personnel left the room before finally entering and sitting next to his friend’s bed. He reached over the railing and took Larabee’s right hand in his own.

 

“Hell, Chris, I can’t take this shit anymore,” he whispered as tears filled his eyes and he sobbed out his pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Vin, I’ll agree to your going to see Chris, but under certain conditions,” Midland warned, arms folded across her chest.

 

“Anything, Doc,” Tanner said, shifting his legs over the edge of the bed.

 

“You might be sorry you said that, Vin,” Sanchez warned as he watched the physician smile.

 

“Ah, hell, guess I should’ve asked for the conditions first.”

 

“Well, the conditions are simple. You go there and back by wheelchair, stay for no longer than five minutes...”

 

“Fifteen...”

 

“Ten, but when you get back here, you do everything the nurses tell you and follow my orders implicitly.”

 

“Damn,” Tanner cursed softly, but he knew he’d agree to anything if it meant seeing Larabee. “How is he doing?”

 

“There hasn’t been any change since this morning, but we’ll be keeping a close watch on him.”

 

“What caused it, Doc?” the Texan asked.

 

“Vin, you have to realize with everything Chris has been through, both physically and emotionally that it’s put a strain on his heart. I’m hopeful that what happened won’t be repeated, but we’re ready if it does.”

 

“What about letting him wake up?” Sanchez asked.

 

“We’ll try easing off on the sedatives again tomorrow morning. Dr. Silverman and Dr. James will both be present,” Midland explained.

 

“I’d like ta be there,” Tanner said hopefully, knowing how hard it was going to be on the blond.

 

“We’ll see, Vin,” Midland said and knew it would be easier on both men if Tanner was there, but she also had to think about the Texan’s health. She turned to the ex-preacher and smiled as she asked. “Josiah, do you think you’ll be able to keep Vin in a wheelchair or should I get an orderly?”

 

“I can handle him,” Sanchez said confidently.

 

“All right. Ten minutes after that I send out the cavalry,” the physician warned.

 

“It’ll take longer than that ta get up there,” the tracker observed.

 

“Hmm, okay a total of ten minutes in with Chris, then back here and bed rest for the remainder of the day,” Midland told him.

 

“Thanks, Doc,” Tanner said as Sanchez went to get a wheelchair. He sat where he was for several long minutes, his thoughts on the man he’d come to think of as a brother, both in mind and spirit. So much pain for one man to live with yet he’d never be alone.

 

“Vin, are you ready?”

 

“Yeah, Josiah,” Tanner said, wincing as he stood and turned to sit in the chair. He watched as the nurse came in and moved the IV to the pole attached to the chair and smiled as she placed a blanket over his legs. “Is Nathan coming?”

 

“He’s already up there with Buck and Ezra,” Sanchez answered.

 

“Oh, okay,” the tracker said as the older man maneuvered the chair out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan and Buck turned away from the bed as they heard Josiah’s voice from the doorway. The SICU was not big enough for all of them, so Nathan and Buck stood up and walked out of the room.

 

“How are ya feeling, Nate?” Tanner asked.

 

“Sore, Vin, but I’m getting there,” Jackson answered as Buck took one last look into the room before heading towards the elevator.

 

“Is Buck okay?” Sanchez asked of the slump shouldered man leaning against the wall.

 

“He’s hurting something fierce, Josiah, and I don’t think he’ll be himself until he sees Chris awake and knows he’s going to be alright,” the medic in training answered.

 

“Coming, Nate?” Wilmington asked as the doors slid open.

 

“I’ll see you guys later,” Jackson said as he shuffled towards the elevator.

 

“All right, Vin, are you ready?”

 

“Yeah, Josiah,” Tanner answered as the ex-preacher pushed him into the room and up to the bed. He knew about the cardiac arrest, but was still unprepared for the scope of medical equipment and tubes surrounding Chris Larabee. He swallowed past the painful lump forming in his throat and forced himself to sit up straighter in the chair. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Sanchez came around to face him.

 

“Vin, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, think so, Josiah, I jest didn’t think ‘bout how bad it was. Didn’t want ta think ‘bout it.”

 

“I understand, Vin, none of us are really thinking about any of it right now, except to pray that God will see fit to help us all through this and make us whole again. Do you want me to stay with you?”

 

“No, I’m okay,” Tanner said and reached for Larabee’s hand. The skin was no longer cold to the touch and he smiled as he reached for the gossamer strands that marked his connection to Chris Larabee. The touch he’d felt when their eyes first met across the street was still there, but he had to fight to hold onto it.

 

‘Stay with me, Cowboy, ain’t ‘bout ta letcha off that easy. I know yer hurtin’ right now, but you’re not alone. If ya need me I’m here, ya jest gotta reach out. Ya hear me, Chris, I ain’t lettin ya go,’ he silently vowed as he watched the slow rise and fall of Larabee’s chest as the ventilator breathed for him.

 

“Mr. Tanner, are you okay?”

 

Vin looked at the nurse and knew she was concerned about his health. He knew he’d probably gone paler than the sheets on the bed, but he nodded in answer. The site of his friend, so beaten and pale sent a jolt of fear through his body and he knew how Buck Wilmington felt. Buck had been through a lot with Chris, and right now he prayed they’d still have a lifetime to get to know one another. Sometimes he wondered if Buck resented him for the close friendship he now had with Chris, and Vin knew he would have to talk with Wilmington and put both their minds at ease.

 

“Vin, it’s time to go back to your room,” Sanchez advised.

 

“But we only jest got here,” Tanner protested and looked at the clock on the wall, surprised to see nearly fifteen minutes had passed since his arrival in the room. “Damn. Jest a few more minutes, Josiah.”

 

“Sorry, Vin, but you made a deal with Dr. Midland and we both know she’ll expect you to stick to it.”

 

“Yeah I know,” the Texan agreed as he looked back at Larabee. “Ya hang on, Cowboy, ain’t gonna letcha go and ya sure as hell ain’t alone. I, we all got yer back!”

 

Josiah nodded to the nurse as he turned the chair away from the bed and pushed it out of the room. He knew Tanner had a headache by the way the younger man rubbed at his temples. Knowing the Texan’s penchant for quiet, Sanchez didn’t speak until they were back in his room and had him settled back into bed.

 

“Thanks, Josiah.”

 

“You’re welcome, Vin, sleep well,” Sanchez said, drawing the curtain and turning out the light before leaving the room.

 

Vin let his mind drift and smiled as he felt the weak link he had with the blond. He clung to the sensation as he slipped towards sleep, knowing Larabee was still with them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The voices were back, but he didn’t want to acknowledge them. His body hurt and he did not want to face the pain that would be there to greet him, but for Chris Larabee there would be no escaping the reality of waking up to a bleak world. Two voices penetrated the foggy existence he’d been shrouded in and he knew there was no denying their call as his eyelids began to flutter and opened to half-mast.

 

“Hey, Cowboy,” Tanner smiled in greeting.

 

“It’s about time you woke up, Pard,” Wilmington said as Midland, Silverman, and James watched their patient.

 

Chris panicked as he tried to breathe on his own and gagged on whatever was down his throat. His eyes shot open as he fought against the restraints, but two sets of hands touched him and tried to instill a sense of calm.

 

“Easy, Chris, you’re in the SICU at Saint Vincents and you’re on a ventilator. It’s there to help and I want you to stop fighting it and let it do its job,” Midland explained.

 

‘Take it out...choking...it’s choking me...can’t b...breathe...God...help me...’

 

“Chris, buddy, you need to calm down. The docs are going to take the tube out a little later, but they won’t do it if you keep fighting it,” Wilmington tried and watched as Tanner reached for Larabee’s hand and spoke softly to him. He bit back the pang of jealousy as the younger man caught and held Larabee’s attention.

 

“Ya trust me, Cowboy?” the Texan asked and watched the head bob once. “Good, ‘cause right now ya need ta let the docs take a look atcha and make sure yer okay. Me and Buck’ll be back when they’re done, okay?”

 

Chris nodded once and closed his eyes as a sense of sorrow and grief washed over him. The pain was there, a constant reminder of the events leading up to this moment. He was in hell, and he knew it would be that way for the rest of his life.

 

“Chris, we’re just going to check the dressing on your wounds,” Silverman explained.

 

“We’re also going to run some tests and if things look good we may be able to remove the respirator tonight,” Midland explained as James watched the blond’s reactions.

 

Chris listened to them talking, but the call of sleep had him drifting once more. He sank towards his dreams, hoping and praying the nightmares would not find him there, yet knowing in his heart there was no escaping the reality of his empty heart.

 

“He’s asleep, Stacey,” Silverman observed as he checked the tube running into Larabee’s side.

 

Midland nodded as she checked the flow on the IV and made several notations on Larabee’s chart. She set the respirator to allow him to breath on his own and made sure the nurse would page them if there were any problems. Once Silverman was finished checking the surgical incisions and the chest tube the trio of doctors left the room.

 

“Vin, five minutes. Then I want you back in your room, understood?”

 

“I’ll make sure he gets back there, Doc,” Wilmington assured her as he wheeled Tanner into the room once more.

 

“He looks so pale, Buck.”

 

“I know, Vin, believe me between the two of you there’s two thirds of the ghostly trio team,” Wilmington joked, the uncomfortable jealousy having dissipated while they waited for the physicians to finish with their friend.

 

“I think maybe you could be the third member,” Tanner observed of the Ladies’ man’s pale face. They lapsed into silence as they watched Larabee, knowing this was only the beginning of a long road back from hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time he opened his eyes the room was again in semi darkness. The panic set in again as he gagged around the tube in his throat and he tried to shift his body and find a more comfortable position, but the pain seemed to follow him everywhere.

 

“Chris, I’m going to give you something to help with the pain.” Selma Winslow explained as she placed a syringe into her patient’s IV.

 

Chris nodded, grateful when he felt the warmth spreading throughout his body with the addition of the medication. He kept his eyes closed and concentrated on keeping his tongue still in order to stop the gagging sensation. The pain began to diminish, but it also meant he was drifting back to sleep. His memories taking him back to a day he hoped never to relive.

 

Winslow watched her patient closely and knew when he fell asleep. She also knew he was not resting easy as his body often shifted on the bed and the nightmares became evident on his face. She wished there was something she could do to rid him of the dreams, but all she could do was talk to him in soothing tones and hope her words got through to him.

 

************ Chris reached for the phone and held it to his ear as he drove towards his home. “Larabee...”

 

“Chris...”

 

“Sarah, what’s wrong?” the blond asked, hearing the tension in her voice.

 

“I don’t know...something...someone’s singing...”

 

“Singing...”

 

“Camptown Races...OH MY GOD!” Sarah screamed as the sound of an explosion ripped through the air.

 

“Jesus Christ! Sarah, where are you?”

 

“Chris what’s wrong?” Wilmington asked as they drove nearer the street and a fireball shot up from the car parked across from the Larabee home.

 

“Chris...the car just exploded!”

 

“I know...where are you and Adam?” the blond asked as he turned into his yard.

 

“We’re in the house...the song is louder...threatening us with an explosion...where are you?” her voice trembled with fear as she pulled her shaking son towards her.

 

“I’m just coming into the yard honey...GET OUT NOW!” As the words left his mouth a scream followed right behind it as Chris saw his life, his world, his reason for living crumble before his eyes.  **********

 

He cried out, yet no sound escaped, as he gagged on the tube down his throat. He had no idea where he was or why he couldn’t breathe, but he knew what he had to do.

 

‘SARAH!’ he thought he screamed the words, but no sound escaped as panic set in and flames lit the area surrounding him. He fought to get his emotions under control as the nurse’s voice finally got through to him.

 

“Chris, you’re safe now. You’re in Saint Vincents Hospital and on a ventilator.” She repeated the words she always used when her patient’s woke up and watched as tears leaked from Larabee’s closed lids. She reached for the soft cloth in the basin of water and gently washed them from his face as he opened his eyes and looked up at her. She saw more sadness and pain in the green orbs than she’d ever seen before and hoped one day it would leave him. 

 

“You’re going to be okay, Chris. It may not be today or tomorrow or even next week, but you will be okay,” she soothed and watched the eyes close once more.

 

Chris knew she was trying to ease his pain, but the memories of the fire and the loss of his heart and soul, were too much to overcome. He let the tears flow, not for himself, but for the loss of the family that left an empty place in his heart, one that could never be filled again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul Grogan looked at the package on his desk and wondered whether or not he should bring it to Chris Larabee now, or wait until he was out of the hospital. The package contained several items and all of them would impact his client’s life. He’d been Larabee’s lawyer before he’d married Sarah Connelly, and he knew it was no longer a lawyer/client relationship. Chris Larabee was a friend and as such the loss of his family affected him more than he cared to admit. He reached into the package and took out the papers once more. Sarah Larabee had come to him three weeks before her death with an offer on a property on Old Pear Tree Road. The ranch had been placed on the market three months prior, but had not been sold yet. Sarah had fallen in love with it and asked him to take her out there before she told Chris. He knew they would have no problem buying the place if Chris liked the ranch as much as his wife did. Now looking at the second set of papers he realized Larabee could easily buy the place and have money left over. Sarah’s life insurance was up to date and her will was also in the package. Everything was left to her husband and he knew it would be hard for Chris to hear it, but the man would be able to buy himself a new place or rebuild on the land he already owned. The final document was a letter addressed to Chris Larabee and to be delivered to him should anything happen to her. He placed the documents back in the package and knew it would be several days before he could bring them to Chris Larabee. Taking his briefcase from the floor he left his office for the day, but stopped as a loud voice was heard from his outer office.

 

“You tell Grogan I want to see him now!”

 

“Sir, Mr. Grogan is about to leave for the day...”

 

“I don’t give a damn what he’s doing. You tell him Hank Connelly is here and...”

 

“It’s alright, Sylvia, send him in,” Grogan said, holding the door for the man to enter.

 

“It’s about fucking time...”

 

“If you’re going to talk like that you can turn around and leave right now!” Grogan warned.

 

“What right have you got to put a restraining order out on me? I got a right to see my son in law!”

 

“No, Mr. Connelly, you don’t. Not after everything you’ve done to him.”

 

“I didn’t do nothing that bastard didn’t deserve. He took my little girl from me and made sure she didn’t want anything to do with me.”

 

“If I remember correctly it’s you who didn’t want anything to do with Sarah once she married Chris Larabee.”

 

“He wasn’t good enough for her!” Connelly cursed, standing and slamming his fist on the desk.

 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to leave!” Grogan declared as the man’s eyes darkened with anger.

 

Connelly reached across the desk as if to grab the lawyer, but stopped as his eyes lit on the package open on the desk. His anger flared as he read the words life insurance and the name Sarah Connelly-Larabee.

 

“What the hell is this shit?” he asked, reaching for the papers, only to have them snatched away before his fingers touched them.

 

“These are private papers, Mr. Connelly, and you have no right to touch them.”

 

“That sonofabitch took out insurance on my daughter!”

 

“It’s none of your business...”

 

“He probably had her killed so he could get the money. Lousy no good...”

 

“Mr. Connelly, leave my office now or I will have security escort you off the property,” Grogan warned.

 

“He won’t get away with this and neither will you!” Connelly spat, grabbing the empty coffee cup and throwing it against the wall before striding out the door.

 

Grogan sat back in his chair as his secretary looked in and he assured her he was okay. He moved to clean up the broken glass and knew he had not seen the last of Hank Connelly.

~~~~~~~~

“Chris,” Stacey Midland called softly in case the blond was really sleeping. She watched as his eyelids fluttered and finally opened and smiled at him as he shifted slightly on the bed. “How would you like to get rid of the tube?”

 

Chris heard her question and knew he should be elated, but could not find the energy to show any enthusiasm. He simply nodded and closed his eyes once more, feeling like the world around him was a cruel place with nothing warm left in it.

 

“Hey, Cowboy, the doctors need ya ta help them with this one.”

 

_‘Vin,’_ the blond thought, but still didn’t open his eyes as he felt the tape being removed from around his mouth.

 

“Come on, Chris, it’ll be easier if ya help them,” Tanner explained and watched the green eyes open. He saw the emptiness in the green depths and knew his friend was keeping his feelings hidden. ‘It’s going to be okay, Cowboy, yer not alone,’ he thought.

 

‘Go away, Vin,’ the silent thought struck the Texan hard, but he didn’t let it show.

 

‘Never!’

 

“All right, Chris, I want you to cough when I tell you too, okay?” Midland asked and again saw the blond head nod once.

 

Chris knew Tanner was there with him and realized the others were not far away either. Setting his mind to deal with the pain he knew was coming, he clenched his hands into fists and coughed on the physician’s order. He felt the tube extraction and cried out as he tried to curl into a ball, but was held fast by the restraints around his wrists. Tears formed in his eyes and slipped past the closed lids even as he felt a hand clasp his own. He could hear voices, but none of the words made sense as the agony twisted like a knife through his abdomen. He held fast to the hand, unaware of the pain he was causing his friend as he sought some relief from his torment.

 

“Doc!” Tanner cried as he watched the blond’s struggles.

 

“Hold on, Vin, I’m giving him something to help with the pain!” Midland answered as she slipped a syringe into the IV and injected the medication.

 

“Hear that, Cowboy? That’s gonna make ya feel better.

 

“God, V...Vin, i...it hurts,” Larabee’s voice was barely above a raspy whisper, yet Tanner understood he was referring to something other than the physical pain.

 

Chris tried hard to focus on his friend’s voice as the strange warmth spread through him and a cloth was gently washed over his face. A sponge was washed over his dry lips and he was grateful for the small amount of moisture that slipped into his mouth. He finally forced heavy lids open as an oxygen mask was placed over his mouth and nose. He concentrated on breathing, on making an effort to get past the shock of the tube extraction and finally looked into the worried blue eyes he knew so well.

 

“L...look l...like sh...shit, Tanner.”

 

“Yer not gonna win any beauty contests yerself right now,” Tanner said, locking his left arm with Larabee’s in an awkward imitation of their special forearm clasp.

 

“D...don’t ‘spect a...any of us w...will,” the blond said, as Midland moved in next to Tanner’s wheelchair.

 

“Chris, I want you to get some rest now. Your friends can come back to see you later this afternoon,” the physician ordered and put up her hand to stop Tanner’s protest. “I agreed you could be here when we did this, but I also warned you I’d find something real nasty if you argued with me once we were finished.”

 

“S...she g...got y...your n...number,” Larabee said, closing his eyes as the strong pain meds kicked in.

 

“Josiah, would you take Vin back to his room?”

 

“Certainly Doctor,” Sanchez agreed, entering the room and grabbing the handles of the wheelchair.

 

“Now, Nathan, you can come in for a couple of minutes, then I want Ezra to escort you back to your room,” Midland continued as Jackson replaced Tanner beside Larabee’s bed. She looked at the nurse who would be taking care of this patient during the remainder of the day and acknowledge the small smile that formed on her face.

 

“How is he doing, Doc?” Jackson asked, wanting to hear it from the woman’s mouth instead of looking at the monitors.

 

“Nathan, physically and emotionally he’s been put through the proverbial ringer. Right now we’re dealing with the physical in the best way possible. He’s on a strong antibiotic cocktail because of the peritonitis and the lingering infection in the burns. The burns are looking much better, but it’s going to take a while for them to heal properly and Dr. Bledsoe is still debriding those...”

 

“Ouch,” Jackson mumbled.

 

“Yes, I’m sure you know how painful burns can be.”

 

“Yes, I do,” Jackson answered, rubbing at an old scar on his side, the result of a mishap with a burning log at the age of ten. The scar was not as prominent as it had been, but it was a reminder of what Chris was going through.

 

“Nathan, are you all right?”

 

“I’m fine, Doc, just thinking too much. Is Dr. James going to see him?”

“Yes, she’ll be coming down this afternoon. Now, I want you to let Ezra escort you back to your room,” Midland ordered and smiled as the man nodded and tried to keep his own emotions under control.

 

“Thanks, Doc,” Jackson said as he turned to leave.

 

“You’re welcome, Nathan,” Midland said, watching as JD talked to Buck. The sling was no longer on the rogue’s arm and she knew from her earlier examination that he was able to use it, but had warned him not to overdo things and to use the sling if his arm was sore.

 

“Doc, can we come in?” Dunne asked.

 

“Yes, JD, I’m finished for now. Donna, page me if there are any problems.”

 

“I will, Dr. Midland,” Donna Rawlings assured her and watched as the two handsome visitors entered the room. She moved away from the bed and allowed them some time alone with her patient as she checked the supplies in the overhead cabinets.

 

“I’m glad they took that thing out of him,” Dunne observed.

 

“You and me both, kid,” Wilmington said, glad his friend was without the breathing tube. He stood staring down at the too pale face, watching each rise and fall as the blond continued to breathe on his own, and understood this was only the first hurdle in a fight that would see them all put through hell. He settled down on the chair beside the bed and wondered would he ever see his best friend laughing and whole again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hank opened the case of beer and looked towards the fridge, debating whether or not he should bother putting the bottles inside. Realizing they wouldn’t last long enough to warrant using his energy he popped the top off one and took several long swallows before grabbing the case and carrying them into the living room. Sitting in the battered chair he smiled as he thought of the revenge he had in mind for Chris Larabee. The papers on Grogan’s desk gave him the idea and all he had to do was get in contact with the rumor monger from the local tabloid newspaper. He could just picture the headlines.

 

LOCAL MAN MURDERS WIFE AND SON FOR INSURANCE MONEY!

 

The smile grew on his face at the thought of throwing suspicion on his son-in-law. Larabee deserved to pay for what he’d put him through, and maybe if the suspicions were enough he’d be charged and the insurance money would belong to Hank Connelly by default. Downing the last of the beer he reached for another bottle as a deep belch escaped his throat.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan knew it was getting late and he knew the nurse would soon be in to take his vitals and give him the IV antibiotics he was still receiving. Josiah, JD, and Ezra had already gone home and he knew Wilmington was still in Larabee’s room. Taking a deep breath he wondered how they would be able to get Chris past all of this and vowed to do everything possible to support his friend. He closed his eyes and remembered Adam’s excitement at winning the bike at the Fair and felt the tears in his eyes at the loss of such an innocent life.

 

“Nathan, can I come in?”

 

Jackson opened his eyes, reached for the box of tissues, and swiped at the evidence of tears. He sat on the edge of the bed and nodded. “Sure, Rain, come on in.”

 

“I won’t ask how you’re feeling, because I can tell by looking at you your heart is breaking.” She sat beside him, wrapped her arms round him and pulled him close. She felt his shoulders tremble and knew he was crying as she hugged him fiercely. This man, whom she’d known such a short time had a soulful heart and she knew when his friends hurt, he hurt. She held him through his tears and listened as he raged against the senseless loss of life and knew no matter what else happened she wanted this man in her life. She felt him pull away and heard his sharp intake of breath as he reached for the tissues once more. She watched as he tore the tissue in small strips before he lifted his head and stared into her eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, Rain, didn’t mean to fall apart on you.”

 

“Nathan, you didn’t fall apart. You cried and that’s a normal part of grief.”

 

“Got your shirt wet.”

 

“Yes, that you did, but this thing can be thrown in the washer. You needed to cry, Nathan, and I’m hoping it helps you.”

 

“I was never a man who thought crying was just for women, Rain. My daddy always told me a man needed to let his tears fall when the time was right or it’d just eat him up inside.”

 

“Your daddy was a wise man, Nathan,” Goines said, smiling as Jackson pulled her close.

 

“Mommy always said daddy was the strongest man she ever knew and that strength came from his ability to cry.”

 

“Now I know whom you got your brains and your good looks from,” Goines said as she kissed him and held him again.

 

“Thanks, Rain. Can you stay?”

 

“Oh, I think I can stick around a little longer,” Goines said, smiling as the nurse entered. She watched as the other woman completed the patient’s vital signs, hooked up the antibiotics, and then spoke to her before closing the door. She moved back to the bed and climbed onto it with the man she cared for.

 

“You won’t get in any trouble for this will you?”

 

“No, Nathan, you’re not my patient, and I’m only staying long enough for you to go to sleep.”

 

“Hmm, at least I’ll have my dreams to keep me warm once you leave.”

 

“Me too, Nathan, now go to sleep.”

 

“Hmm, hmm,” Jackson mumbled as he snuggled up to the exotic beauty.

~~~~~~~~~

Wilmington knew visiting hours would soon be over, but he wasn’t ready to leave his friend. Chris slept most of the day, awakening only when the nightmares became too much and he cry out in pain. Several times the nurses had to revert to the sedatives ordered by Midland and James in order to calm the injured man down. Running his fingers through his hair and rubbing at tired eyes, Buck felt the exhaustion of his own body.

 

“G...go home.”

 

The rogue smiled as he dropped his hand and looked into the green depths and nearly lost himself in the sorrow he saw there. The voice was still garbled behind the oxygen mask, but there was no mistaking who’d spoken.

 

“Trying to get rid of me, Pard?”

 

“M...must be boring w...watching m...me sleep,” Larabee said, shifting on the bed as the nurse called his name.

 

“Chris, how are you feeling?”

 

“N...numb,” he answered and looked down at the restraints around his wrists. “Can y...you take t...these off?”

 

“Certainly,” Lori Turner answered and slipped the restraints off his wrists.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome. Is there anything else I get you?”

 

“W...water?”

 

“Of course,” she said and reached for the glass on the table. “Take it slow.”

 

“Okay,” the blond rasped as the mask was lifted and the straw was placed at him mouth. Chris took several swallows and nodded as she took it away.

 

“I have a few things to do, but if you need anything just let me know.”

 

“I will,” Larabee assured her as she replaced the mask once more.

 

“How are you really feeling, Chris?” Wilmington asked and sought the answer in the eyes once more.

 

“I’m okay, Buck. J...just feel tired all the time.”

 

“That’s the good stuff they’re feeding into you. Kind of makes you feel woolly...”

 

“Yes, it d...does. How’s the arm?”

 

“Stiff, but at least I can use it now.”

 

“Good...shit!” Larabee cursed as he felt himself drifting towards sleep once more.

 

“You go ahead and sleep, Chris.”

 

“O...okay, g...go home.”

 

“You keep telling me to go home and I’m gonna think you’re trying to get rid of me, Stud.”

 

“Never do that, B...Buck,” Larabee said, his heart thumping as he thought about the long time friendship with this man.

 

“Thanks, Chris, you go ahead and sleep. I’ll be back in the morning.”

 

“O...okay,” Chris heard the man stand and turn away from the bed. He opened his eyes and watched the slump shouldered figure walking towards the door. He knew how much Wilmington was affected by Sarah and Adam’s death, yet he could not find the strength to acknowledge it. There was too much pain in his own mind and he couldn’t show the others how he felt. Not now, maybe not ever. He continued to watch the man until he disappeared around the corner and struggled to keep his emotions in check. Shifting slightly on the bed he tried to suppress a cry of pain as the movement jarred the tube in his chest. His hands clenched into fists and he shook his head when the nurse asked if he needed anything for pain.

 

‘There’s nothing you can give me that could help me with the real pain,’ he thought and hated the weakness that caused tears to slip past his closed lids. He fought the anger and pain, but knew there would be no resolution to the torment he felt.

 

“God, Sarah, I miss you so much,” he whispered as he finally gave in to his need for relief and dropped into the dreams once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin laid awake long into the night wondering what could possess a woman to cause so much pain. His own pain paled in comparison to what Chris must be feeling and he sat up in the bed. The lights were off and only a small glow emanated from a nightlight on the floor next to the door. He ignored the throbbing pain in his leg as he leaned heavily on the IV pole and made his way to the window. Once there he sat down on the chair and stared into the darkness, hoping and praying his friend’s sanity would remain intact in spite of the powerful blow he’d been dealt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josiah turned in his bed and felt the object on the chain fall against his chest. His fingers came up and played with the ring and he realized it was time to give it back to its rightful owner. He shifted onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, debating whether or not he should get up and drive to the hospital right away or wait until visiting hours. He looked at the clock beside the bed and groaned at the red numbers that put the time at 3:15 am and knew he would not be going anywhere yet.

 

‘Don’t worry, Chris, no one’s going to take this from you again,’ Sanchez silently vowed before pulling the blankets over him and falling asleep once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even in sleep Chris did not rest, his right hand reached for his left and found the empty space where his ring should have been. His heartbeat picked up and fear filled his face as he struggled to awareness and realized the ring was not present. Panic flared in his eyes, but he couldn’t move without awakening the pain once more and he tried to stifle a groan but it escaped his throat. He heard the nurse telling him to breathe slowly and tried to concentrate. Nothing eased the pain until he felt her adding something to his IV and he was drifting on a sea of calm once more.

 

‘Oh, God, Sarah, I’ve lost everything,’ he thought just before he fell into the waiting arms of blessed oblivion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Buck tossed and turned on the bed and finally gave up as he slid his legs over the edge. Standing up he walked to the bathroom and washed his face, moaning as he caught a reflection of himself in the mirror. “Chris was right I do look like shit right now,” he said and grabbed for the small hand towel on the rack. Shaking his head he made his way to the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker before sitting in a chair at the table. He placed his arms on the table and laid his head on them as the aroma of strong coffee permeated the air around him. He didn’t realize he’d fallen asleep until he heard Dunne’s voice beside him.

 

“You’ll get a crick from sleeping like that.”

 

“Wasn’t sleeping,” Wilmington told him, rubbing at tired eyes.

 

“Could’ve fooled me with that base drum you were playing,” the younger man said, smiling as he looked at his friend and saw the slight grin form on the pale face.

 

“Hmm, heard you calling in the cows a time or two yourself, JD. Is the coffee ready?”

 

“Yeah.” Dunne reached for the pot and two cups, placing them on the table. Opening the fridge he grabbed the cream and sat down opposite his friend. He studied Wilmington’s face and knew his roommate was suffering more than any of them, because Buck’s loss bordered on the loss of a parent for his child. He’d known Chris and Sarah longer than any of them and had been there during the birth of Adam Larabee. The man had stood beside Chris and Sarah at Adam’s christening and through everything that happened to the family since then. Buck had lost more than just a friend, he’s lost a sister and a godson, and JD had no idea how to help him deal with his grief.

 

“JD, Kid, you’re staring.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You’re staring at me, Kid.”

 

“Oh, Sorry, Buck, I was just thinking.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Nothing, everything,” Dunne answered simply, biting back the emotions warring inside him.

 

“It might help to talk about it, JD.”

 

“I could say the same thing to you, Buck.”

 

“Yeah, you could, Kid, but that doesn’t mean it’ll work.”

 

“Come on, Buck, you and Chris knew each other longer than any of the rest of us. I know how much you’re hurting and I understand...”

 

“No, Kid, you don’t,” Wilmington said softly.

 

“Then tell me, Buck, and let me help you.”

 

“JD, have you ever hurt so bad you couldn’t cry?”

 

“No, not that I remember.”

 

“Well, right now there’s so much pain in my heart that I can’t cry anymore. It hurts to even think about. I mean I should be at the hospital helping Chris, but right now all I can feel is how much I’ve lost. Selfish huh?” he asked sipping at the coffee and fighting back the tears.

 

“No, actually it’s not, Buck. I know how close you were to Sarah and I saw how you were with Adam. You were like a second father to that little boy, Buck, and he loved you...”

 

“Loved...that’s the word, JD. Adam loved me and his dad and all of you guys, but he’s not around anymore. I can’t feel his little arms around me or hear that little belly laugh he had when I tickled him. I’ll never be able to hug him and sooth his fears and tell him there are no such things as monsters, JD, and that’s what’s really hard. I lied to him, we all did.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Dunne asked, confused and worried about his friend’s demeanor.

 

“I lied to him, JD! I told Adam there were no monsters in this world, but there is! Ella Gaines is a fucking monster and she murdered that precious little boy and his mother and God let her do it!”

 

“God didn’t let her do it, Buck...”

 

“He didn’t fucking stop it, did he?” Wilmington spat and slammed the coffee mug on the table.

 

“Buck, you know God can’t stop everything that happens or else this would be heaven. It’s not...not by a long shot, but we have to make the best of what we’re given.”

 

“JD, if you’re going to give me the old pep talk about if life give you lemons make lemonade then you might as well give it up right now. I’m angry with God for letting that bitch murder Chris’ wife and son and I’m not ready to forgive and forget. Mom always said I held a grudge when someone hurt the ones I love, well, I’m guessing this grudge is probably gonna be enough to last a lifetime.”

 

“Buck, we’re all gonna hate Ella Gaines, but you’re too big a man to let it make you bitter...”

 

“Wanna bet, Kid. Remember those lemons, well they can be pretty sour,” Wilmington said and reached for the pot of coffee.

 

“I can’t see that happening, Buck. All I’d have to do is point out why Sarah and Adam and even Chris loved you. Hell, why we all love you. You’ve been a mercenary, a SEAL, and you’ve done things that you haven’t even told us about. You’re still a man I’m proud to call brother and someone Sarah and Chris trusted enough to ask to be a godfather for their little boy. No, Buck, if you really were as bitter as you’re trying to make out, then you wouldn’t be the man Sarah trusted. Think about what you gave them, Buck, and what they meant to you,” Dunne said and stared into the emotive blue eyes. He saw the truth in them as tears formed and the shoulders shook with pain.

 

“I miss them so much, JD,” Wilmington cried as he slammed his fist on the table and felt the younger man’s hand on his shoulders.

 

“I know you do, Buck, and it’s okay to cry,” Dunne said and sat down beside him. He held the ladies’ man while he dealt with some of his grief and knew it was the start of the healing process. He had no idea how long the big man let the tears fall, but he was there through it all and didn’t balk at the idea of a grown man shedding tears over a loss that cut them all so deeply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris knew they’d soon be coming around, but he wasn’t ready to face anyone right now. His mind continued to remember how he’d gotten his ring back, but somewhere along the way it was lost to him once more. His heart ached and he felt his spirit slowly dying as he was dealt another devastating blow to his soul.

 

“Chris?”

 

There was no denying the voice that called his name and he opened his eyes and tried to find a smile for the doctors who entered his room. He didn’t feel up to their ministrations, but he knew they would not leave him alone until they checked him over thoroughly.

 

“Good morning, Chris, how are you feeling?” Midland asked, removing the mask so his answer would be heard.

 

“I’m okay, Doc, just a little sore,” Larabee lied.

 

“Sore, okay I would call that an understatement,” Bledsoe said. “Do you remember me, Chris?”

 

“Yes. Burn specialist.”

 

“That’s correct and I’m going to check them in a few minutes. I know it’s uncomfortable, but we’re going to give you something that will make you drowsy before I start. Okay?”

 

“Guess so,” Larabee answered disinterestedly.

 

“Do you remember Dr. Silverman?” Midland asked.

 

“No, not really.”

 

“That’s okay, you were kind of out of it the last time we saw each other. I’m going to listen to your lungs and your heart. You’ve also had surgery to your abdomen and we’re going to arrange several tests for later today and tomorrow.” Silverman said as he took the stethoscope from around his neck. He listened to his patient’s heart and was pleased to hear a normal rhythm. Next he listened to Larabee’s lungs, before checking the chest tube and finally the CVP line running into the blond’s neck.

 

“How’s it look?” Larabee asked, but didn’t really care if he got an answer. The depression that started the night before was quickly gaining ground and he knew the only way to keep it from the others was to hide behind a false facade and hope they didn’t see through it.

 

“Well, I’m pleased with the progress so far and we may be able to dispense with the chest tube in a couple of days. Right now I’m going to turn you over to Dr. Midland and Dr. Bledsoe. You take it easy and if you need anything at all just let your nurse know.”

 

“I will, thanks doc,” Larabee said and watched the man leave.

 

“Chris, I’m going to take a look at the incision in your side and take a look at your latest test results before I turn you over to Dr. Bledsoe,” Midland explained. She watched his face closely and knew he was fighting to keep his emotions in check as she pulled the blanket down further and removed the bandage covering the wound. She felt him wince and knew the damage from the bullet wound was making him uncomfortable. The antibiotics were still being given intravenously and she frowned as she touched the reddened area around the incision. “Chris?”

 

“Hmm,” Larabee mumbled as weariness began to overtake him once more.

 

“I need to open a section of the incision and see if we can drain the infection from it. Since Dr. Bledsoe is going to give you something to make you drowsy anyway, I’m going to wait until it takes effect. Okay?”

 

“Guess so,” the injured man whispered as a newcomer entered the room. He listened to the doctors speaking and understood this man would inject a strong sedative into his IV. He opened his eyes as the doctor called his name and closed them again as he felt the man take his wrist and inject the sedative into the juncture closest to his arm. It didn’t take long for him to feel the effects of the drug and he fought to open his eyes as Midland worked on his abdomen.

 

“Put him back on the oxygen, Samantha,” Midland ordered as she detected a slight wheeze from her patient. She checked the injured knee and made sure it was still immobilized. The specialist was hopeful that surgery wouldn’t be needed, but it would depend on how well Larabee carried out his orders.

 

The nurse adjusted the mask and placed it over Larabee’s mouth and nose. She saw the eyes open and smiled as they slowly slid shut once more.

 

Midland and Bledsoe worked together to clean the incision and debride the burns on Larabee’s chest. Once in a while the patient moaned, but the sedative seemed to keep him comfortable as they worked. Once they finished, the burns were once more covered in a special sheet and the blanket was lifted over his body once more. The physicians dispensed with the surgical gloves and scrubbed their hands and arms before leaving the patient in the care of his nurse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ezra stood in the doorway for several minutes while the nurse finished emptying the Foley receptacle and checking the flow of the IV. Taking a deep breath he walked into the room and stood beside Larabee’s bed. He hated looking at the damage done to the man, both physical and mental and wished there was something he could do to ease the blond’s torment. He knew the doctors had worked on the man’s injuries today, and also knew he’d been given strong sedatives to keep him as comfortable as possible during the procedures.

 

“How is he?” the gambler asked the nurse standing beside the bed.

 

“He’s been sleeping since Dr. Midland and Dr. Bledsoe left.”

 

“That’s good, he needs that.”

 

“Yes, he does.”

 

“I’m awake, Ezra,” Larabee said, wincing at the effort it took to move the tiniest bit.

 

“Hello, Chris, I won’t ask you how you feel.”

 

“N...no, don’t,” the blond said, voice muffled from beneath the mask.

 

“That bad?” Standish asked and knew from the look in the green eyes it really was that bad. “Is there anything I can get you?”

 

“Water,” the blond answered and muttered simple thanks as the mask was lifted and a straw placed at his lips. He drank a couple of small sips and turned away when his stomach churned.

 

“Chris, what’s wrong?” Samantha Hendricks asked as she watched her patient’s face.

 

“Stomach hurts, feel sick,” Larabee told her, moaning as the nausea grew worse. He didn’t feel her lift the mask as he turned his head and the small amount of water made a return trip. He felt Ezra place his hand on his shoulder and heard the conman speaking in soothing tones.

 

“Chris, Dr. Midland ordered Zofran for nausea and I’m going to give it to you now.”

 

“O...okay,” the blond said and noticed the item that had been the receptacle for his illness. “Sorry, Ez, h...have the jacket cleaned and s...send me the bill.”

 

“Chris, please don’t trouble yourself over this jacket. My cleaning bill is already taken care of.”

 

“Thanks, Ezra, did y...you see Nathan a...and Vin t...today?”

 

“Not yet, but I believe Josiah has gone to Nathan’s room. He is supposed to get his reprieve from this facility today.”

 

“L…lucky m...man.”

 

“Chris, I’m going to have to put you back on the oxygen.”

 

“O...okay.” Larabee nodded and soon felt himself drifting once more. “S...so d...damn tired.”

 

“You go ahead and sleep, Chris.”

 

“D...don’t s...seem to h...have a choice.”

 

Ezra watched the man until he was sure he was sleeping and looked at the nurse. “Are you sure he’s all right?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Standish. We’ve been expecting the nausea and that’s why the meds were already ordered. He’ll probably have that for a while with everything we’ve needed to do to him. He should sleep for some time now, so if you’d like to grab a coffee or some lunch...”

 

“Perhaps I will find a place that makes a decent cup of coffee.”

 

“Actually, the cafeteria has a wonderful gourmet blend. I recommend it to all my patient’s visitors.”

 

“Thank you, Miss Hendricks, perhaps I could bring you one.”

 

“No, thank you. I’m going on lunch in half an hour and am meeting several colleagues at the deli across the street.”

 

“Very well. I shall return shortly,” the conman explained and patted Larabee’s shoulder before leaving the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan sat on the edge of the bed as Midland finished her examination of his wounds. The attending physician from the ER had already left and she was giving him the news he wanted to hear.

 

“Okay, Nathan, I don’t want you to even think about going into the office for at least another two weeks. I’ve made an appointment to see you in my office in one week to take out the stitches.”

 

“Thanks, Doc,” Jackson said as she handed him a slip of paper.

 

“This is for an antibiotic and Tylenol number three. The antibiotic you take three times a day and the Tylenol when you need it. Now, do I need to give this to Josiah, or will you follow orders without question.”

 

“Doc, since taking the courses I’ve had to take for the EMT training I know how important it is to follow through on doctor’s orders.”

 

“All right. I guess you can get dressed and go home,” Midland said before turning and walking to the door.

 

“Thanks, Doc.”

 

“You’re welcome, and Nathan.”

 

“Yes, doc.”

 

“Make sure you keep your visit with Vin and Chris at a minimum. Just because you’re getting out of here today doesn’t mean you’re miraculously cured.”

 

“Sure, Doc,” Jackson said, a chagrined smile on his face. When the door closed he drew the drapes across and reached for his clothes. He smiled as Sanchez voice reached him from the doorway.

 

“Can I come in?”

 

“Sure, Josiah, I’ll be ready in...” he paused as he waited for the pain in his back to ease. “Half an hour or so.”

 

“Hmm, do you need any help?”

 

“Nah, I don’t think so. Not right now anyway.”

 

“Well, I’ll be right here if you need anything.”

 

“Thanks, Josiah,” the medic in training answered as he eased out of the hospital issue pajamas.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Vin, how are you feeling?” Standish asked, entering the room to find the Texan picking disinterestedly at his lunch.

 

“Hey, Ez, I’m doing better. Have ya been up ta visit with Chris?”

 

“I just came from there. He’s sleeping right now.”

 

“I feel so damn helpless Ezra!”

 

“Helpless, Vin? That’s a word I don’t associate with you. I believe frustrated is a more apt description.”

 

“Call it whatever ya want, Ez. I want ta be there ta help him, but I can barely get outta this damn bed without gettin’ dizzy and…”

 

“Vin, you’re hurt...”

 

“I know that! Fuck!” he cursed and held his ribs waiting for the burning pain in his chest to ease.

 

“Vin, I’m sure Chris understands why you’re not present in his room.”

 

“Yeah,” the Texan groaned, pushing the untouched tray away and leaning his head back on the bed. He lifted his left hand and ran his fingers through his stiff hair. “God, what I wouldn’t do for a shower.”

 

“I can just imagine,” Standish said, pulling the chair closer to the bed.

 

“Has there been anything new about Ella Gaines?”

 

“Robert Miller came to see us yesterday.”

 

“Why the hell didn’t someone say something?” the tracker asked angrily.

 

“Vin, in case it has slipped your mind you’re in a hospital and have sustained some pretty severe injuries yourself.”

 

“Shit. Look from now on let me know what’s goin’ on okay? What did Miller have to say?”

 

“They finished searching the warehouse...”

 

“Tell me they found that bitche’s body!”

 

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that, Vin, I wish I could, but it seems that Gaines and Averil escaped the inferno.”

 

“Sonofabitch! Does Chris know?”

 

“No, I don’t think that’s something we wish to impart on our friend right now.”

 

“No, no we shouldn’t, but Ezra he’ll need to know.”

 

“I know, but there’s more to this. It seems a couple fitting the description of Ella Gaines and Jack Averil chartered a private plane and left the country. That plane is reported lost off the Dominican Republic, but only one body has been found and that hasn’t been identified yet.”

 

“Man or woman?”

 

“Man,” Standish answered simply, wishing he could have eased the other man’s troubled mind, but knowing he would find out the truth soon enough.

 

“What about the explosion itself? Any confirmation that it was Powderman’s work?”

 

“Yes, the same MO and he left his calling card by phoning Nathan. Unfortunately he’s also lived up to his reputation as a spook. He’s disappeared and there’s no way to follow the bastard!” Standish cursed.

 

“We’ll get our chance with him, Ezra. He’ll make a mistake and when he does we’ll be there to make the sonofabitch pay! He can’t stay a spook forever!”

 

“I hope so, Vin, I truly do.”

 

“Mark my words, Ezra, someday Powderman will pay for what he’s done. I’ll see to that...”

 

“We all will, Vin,” Standish said as the nurse came in to check on her patient.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris didn’t sleep long as the memories of the explosion that ripped his family from him continued to haunt his dreams. Unconsciously he reached for the ring that should have been present on his left hand, but could not find it. He sobbed in his dreams, not realizing the tears actually slipped past his lids and rolled down his cheeks. He never heard the soothing tones of his nurse or the soft tissue she used to wipe them from his face. Lost and alone, Chris Larabee felt as if hell had reached up and snatched everything that made him who he was. Now he laid awake, eyes closed, body a mass of agony as he fought to get past the horror that was now his reality.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Looks like he’s sleeping, Josiah,” Jackson said as they stood in the doorway to SICU four.

 

Josiah reached for the chain around his neck and showed Nathan what was on it. “I think he needs this more than he needs sleep right now,” Sanchez explained and the two men walked into the room.

 

“How is he?” Jackson asked the nurse as Sanchez pulled a chair up to the bed.

 

“He’s a little down right now,” Pamela answered as she looked sympathetically at her patient.

 

Sanchez heard the nurse talking with Jackson, but his attention was on the injured man. The blond head was turned slightly away from them, the oxygen mask covered his mouth and nose, the eyes were closed, but the face was filled with tension and he knew Larabee was not sleeping as he’d first thought. Stepping up to the bed, Josiah spoke softly to the younger man.

 

“Chris, I’ve brought you something.”

 

“D...don’t w...want anything,” the blond’s tone said more than the words did.

 

Josiah understood Chris was depressed. He’d gone through many of the same feelings during the dark days after Carolyn and Amanda died and he knew the feelings would always be there. He also understood that with time and the help of family and friends it faded to a more bearable point.

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, Son,” Sanchez said, removing the ring from the chain around his neck. “Open your eyes and take a look.”

 

Resigned to the fact that Sanchez would not leave him alone, Chris opened his eyes, blinking in an effort to focus his vision. He sucked in a deep breath, crying out as the movement jarred his ribs, but reaching for the item that shone in the overhead light.

 

“W...where? H...how?” he stammered as his fingers touched the circle of gold that bound his soul to Sarah Connelly. His eyes shone with tears as he struggled to keep his emotions in check, but the powerful symbol of love was too overwhelming and he could not stop the sobs that shook his body.

 

“When you were brought in. Dr. Midland gave it to me to hold on to,” Sanchez explained, watching as Larabee’s shaking hand placed the ring back where it belonged. The grief continued to manifest itself in tears and Josiah reached for the grief stricken man and held him in spite of the tubes and wires. He knew this would not be the last time this man shed tears over his loss, and prayed that he would always allow them to help him. The lean body shook with the force of his grief and the ex-preacher’s arms held him with a gentleness few people associated with the big man.

 

“G...God, Josiah, it h...hurts,” Larabee told him, unable to stop the tears of remembrance.

 

“I know it does, Son, and I’m not gonna lie and tell you it’ll go away, because it won’t, but it will get easier with time. You’ll never forget them, and their memory and love will always be a part of who you are. You’ll find yourself thinking about the happy times you had and those memories will be the ones that help you through the worst of the pain.”

 

“I...I c...can’t, can’t let t...them g...go.”

 

“Yes, you can or you’ll never be at peace again and neither will they. Think about the good times, Chris, and you’ll find it helps.”

 

“How the hell do you know, Preacher man?” Larabee spat as anger overtook the sadness. He pulled away from Sanchez, ignoring the pain the quick movement caused and crying out as he settled back on the bed.

 

“I just do, Chris,” the older man explained.

 

“How can you? Have you ever felt like someone had cut your heart out and took everything from you? Have you ever lost someone who was y...your w...whole w...world?”

 

“Yes, Chris, I have,” Sanchez answered the irate man and saw the look of disbelief in Larabee’s eyes.

 

“W...hat h...happened?” the blond asked, the anger leaving him as suddenly as it came.

 

“It was a long time ago, Chris, and when you’re up to it I’ll tell you about it, but right now I think you need to concentrate on getting well,” Sanchez said, fighting the emotions that welled up inside him.

 

“I’m sorry, J...Josiah, d...didn’t mean t...to...”

 

“Sh, Son, it’s okay. As I said it happened a long time ago and I can tell you that you never forget, but with each day that goes by you’ll find your friends are there to pick you up when you feel like you’re going to fall to pieces. You’re not alone in your grief and you never will be,” Sanchez assured him, watching as Larabee continued to play with the ring on his finger.

 

Chris bit his lip in an effort to stop the tears and spotted Nathan Jackson for the first time. He could see that the man was hurting and tried to smile as he spoke.

 

“Nathan, they finally gave you your walking papers?”

 

“That’s right, but I wanted to see you before I left.”

 

“You l...look like I feel,” the blond told him.

 

“Ah, hell, that bad?” Jackson asked with a smile.

 

“I believe Chris is right, Nathan, you do look like hell. I think it’s time to get you home” Sanchez agreed.

 

“I’m fine...” Jackson said and smiled inwardly as a soft laugh escaped the injured man’s throat.

 

“Nate, I believe you’re going to regret using those words,” the ex-preacher told him.

 

“Probably,” Jackson agreed. The two men said goodbye to Larabee and left him in the care of his nurse.

 

“Chris, how are you feeling?”

 

“I’m fine,” Larabee answered and knew she didn’t believe a word he said. “I’m okay.”

 

“Sure you are. Would you like something to drink?”

 

“No thanks. Stomach is still a little queasy.”

 

“I can give you the Zofran...”

 

“No, not right now,” Larabee told her, subconsciously rubbing the ring on his finger once more. He closed his eyes and dreamed about the day he’d placed a gold wedding band on Sarah Connelly’s finger and of the hopes and dreams that were dashed by the explosion that took his loved ones from him. He slipped towards sleep, dreaming of the life he should have had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin knew it was time he gave in and accepted something to help ease the pain racing through his body, but that stubborn Texas pride made it hard for him to acknowledge his own needs. He looked towards the door as it opened and Nettie Wells entered the room.

 

“Hello, Vin.”

 

“Hi, Nettie,” the young man said, sitting up straighter in the bed as she reached out to hug him.

 

“How are you feeling and don’t give me the ‘I’m fine’ line young man!”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Tanner said, smiling at the warmth in the woman’s voice as she mock chided him.

 

“Well, you still haven’t answered my question.”

 

“I’m doin’ okay, Nettie. Not great, but okay. How’s that?”

 

“Better, but you look like you’re not doing very well right now. Are you in pain?”

 

“Yeah...some.”

 

“How long since you had something to help you?”

 

“Not sure...at breakfast I think.”

 

“Vin Tanner, that’s over six hours ago! Of all the stubborn mule headed...”

 

“Easy, Nettie, I was jest about ta buzz for the nurse when ya came in.”

 

“Well, get on with it then,” the woman said as she watched the left hand press the button. When the nurse at the desk answered she explained that the patient needed something for pain and was told his nurse would be right in.

 

“Have you been up ta see Chris?” Tanner asked, wincing as he shifted on the bed.

 

“I stopped by but he was sleeping and I didn’t want to disturb him. He’s been through so much, Vin.”

 

“I know, Nettie, and so have ya. I know how much ya loved Sarah and Adam and how much their loss affects ya...”

 

“Affects us all, Vin, but none so much as that man lying in the SICU. He’s got so much grief to deal with and the physical injuries are going to hinder his recovery.”

 

“Wish there was somethin’ we could do ta make it easier on him.”

 

“Nothing will ever take away his pain, but knowing he’s not going to have to do it all alone will help.” She heard the door open behind her and smiled as a pretty red head entered the room.

 

“Hello, Mrs. Wells.”

 

“Hello, Sonia, it’s nice to see you again?”

 

“You too,” Sonia Barker said as she turned her attention to her patient. “Vin, I have your medication right here.”

 

“Thanks,” Tanner said as she injected the prescribed pain meds and disposed of the syringe.

 

“You’re welcome, but it would make life easier on you if you didn’t wait so long next time. Can I get you anything else?”

 

“No, think that’s all right now,” the tracker said as Nettie settled into the chair beside his bed. He watched as the elderly woman reached for the box of tissues and wiped her eyes. “Nettie...”

 

“I’m sorry, Vin, I j...just miss them s...so much.” She sniffed and felt her resolve to hold back her grief weakening as she lifted her head and looked into the blue eyed Texan’s face.

 

“I know, Nettie,” Tanner said sitting further up in the bed and reaching for her despite the discomfort it caused. He held her with one arm as she buried her head against his chest and cried out her grief.

 

Nettie had no idea how long he held her like that, but she knew it was too long when a muffled groan left the injured man. Easing her body backwards she met his eyes once more and knew he’d shed a few tears himself while holding her. She lifted her hand and touched his cheek, knowing there was no way to ease his sorrow, but at least they could be there for each other.

 

“Vin, I’m sorry...”

 

“Don’t be, Nettie, we both needed that. I didn’t know Sarah and Adam very long, but it was long enough ta know they were special, jest like ya are,” he said as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

 

“There’s nothing special about these old bones, Vin Tanner...”

 

“Yeah, there is, Nettie. There’s somethin’ inside ya that’s like lookin’ into a warm fire on the coldest day of the year. Ya don’t even know whatcha do fer people, but we do and I know I ain’t met anyone like my ma until I met ya. Ya’ve got more kindness and love in yer little finger than most people have in their whole body. Ain’t no one’s got a kinder heart.”

 

“Well, Vin, I wouldn’t say that because I’m lookin’ at a young man whose heart is as big as the fine state he comes from. Texas done themselves proud the day you were born.”

 

“Ah, hell, Nettie...”

 

“Watch that language,” Nettie said, smiling as she placed a kiss no the blushing cheek.

 

“Hell, shoot, sorry,” Tanner said, yawing widely.

 

“Get some rest, Vin.”

 

“I will. Are ya goin’ back up ta see Chris?”

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“Tell him...tell him I’ll be up later today. Okay?”

 

“I’ll tell him, Vin. You just make sure you look after yourself and don’t wait so long to ask for something if you need it.”

 

“I won’t, Nettie, and thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome, Son,” she said, patting his left shoulder before leaving the room.

 

Vin turned partially onto his right side and closed his eyes, searching for the quicksilver thread that bound him to the man in SICU four. He smiled thinly as he felt the touch, one mind to another, one soul, yet different and separate halves of the same spirit.

 

‘Chris, I’m here, and always will be,’ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘Chris, I’m here, and always will be!’ he knew that voice. The one that sometimes spoke inside his head and smiled inwardly in spite of the pain. Chris heard someone enter his room and opened his eyes, smiling weakly at the woman standing there.

 

“Hi, Nettie,” he said, voice clearer now that the nasal canulas had replaced the full face mask.

 

“Hello, Son, how are you feeling?”

 

“Better than I was, Nettie. I have it back,” Larabee told her.

 

“Have what back?” Nettie asked and smiled when he held up his left hand to show her the circle of gold was in its rightful place.

 

“That’s wonderful, Chris. I’m so glad for you.”

 

“Thanks, Nettie. Can you...are Adam’s things still at your place?”

 

“Yes, they are. Would you like them brought in?”

 

“W...would you m...mind?”

 

“Not at all, Son,” Nettie assured him. “Chris, I talked to Madonna Tobin this morning and she wanted me to apologize for her not coming to see you before now.”

 

“Tell her it’s okay. She needs to take care of herself and the new b...baby,” Larabee said, biting his lip as his thoughts whirled to the loss of his own unborn child.

 

“That’s another thing, Chris, she and Gary are proud parents of a boy and girl. She had twins and it came as quite a shock to both her and Gary.”

 

“I’m happy for them,” the blond assured her.

 

“I know you are, Son, and that’s why I know I can ask you this for them.”

 

“What?” Larabee asked, shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

 

“They want to call the babies Sarah Louise and Adam Christopher, but they won’t do it without your blessing.”

 

“I knew Madonna planned on calling the baby Sarah Louise if it was a girl, but I...I had no idea she would do this. God, what a wonderful tribute to Sarah and Adam.”

 

“Yes, Chris, it is, and to you as well. Gary and Madonna want to do this for you. It’s there way of showing how much Sarah and Adam meant to them.”

 

“It’s beautiful,” Larabee said swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. He ran his fingers through his hair and fought to keep the emotional turmoil in check. He was honored that the Tobin’s were gifting him with this token, yet he wondered how he would ever be able to face the children and use their names. He knew no matter what happened the two children would be a part of his life. Tears threatened to fall as he thought once more of the baby he would never hold.

 

“Chris, are you okay?”

 

“N...no, Nettie, I’m not! I m...miss them and I c...can’t do anything t...to get t...them back!” His hands clenched into fists as he fought to control his warring emotions.

 

“I know, Chris, I wish there was something I could do to make this better, but there’s not. All I can do is offer a shoulder to cry on and the love of an old lady who cares about you,” Nettie said, staring into the pain filled green eyes.

 

“Not o...old, beautiful,” Larabee stammered, smiling in spite of the despair he felt.

 

“I’ve been called many things, Chris, but beautiful isn’t one of them.”

 

“Then it’s about time someone did, Nettie, because you are and I can say I know where S...Sarah got her beauty from.”

 

“No, Chris, she got that from her mother. I know you never met Sheila, but she would’ve loved you and helped you and Sarah any way she could. I could never understand what she saw in Hank Connelly, but she did love him and they did make a beautiful daughter together.”

 

“Sarah is...was,” he corrected, his voice hitching as he did so. “Nothing like Hank...”

 

“No, she wasn’t and we can both thank God for that...”

 

“I’m not thanking God for anything...”

 

“Chris...”

 

“No! Nettie, I‘m not going to sit here and be a hypocrite! I won’t thank a God who lets an innocent mother and child burn to death...oh wait they didn’t burn to death! They were blown up and I couldn’t even get to them!” He slammed his fists onto the mattress and twisted his body in an effort to sit up, groaning as the movement sent sharp knife like pains through his side and abdomen. He heard Nettie and the nurse talking, but for him the world was now a nightmare of red hot lancing pain.

 

“Chris, I paged Dr. Midland, just try to lie still, okay?” Pamela ordered as she watched the pain cloud the handsome features.

 

“O...okay...s...sorry, N...Nettie. God, it hurts!”

 

“I know it does, Chris,” the nurse said and wished she could give him something more for the pain, but he’d been given morphine less than an hour ago. She looked at the elderly woman sitting beside the bed and wished she could do something to ease her mind, but right now she needed to concentrate on her distressed patient. She checked the monitors and noted the increased heart rate and the slightly elevated blood pressure.

 

“God!” Chris moaned as he tried to curl into a ball, but the movement only caused more pain and discomfort.

 

“Pamela, what happened?” Midland asked, hurrying into the room. She immediately checked the monitors before checking her patient.

 

“He tried to get out of the bed,” Pamela explained as she helped straighten her patient out in the bed.

 

“D...doc...help,” Larabee moaned as the pain threatened to send him into hell once more.

 

“I’m going to, Chris, can you tell me where it hurts?”

 

“S...side...chest...” the blond answered breathlessly.

 

“Okay, let me take a look. Mrs. Wells, I’m afraid you’ll have to leave...”

“Will he be all right?” the older woman asked.

 

“I’m going to do everything in my power to see that he is,” Midland assured her as she drew back the blankets and Pamela closed the door and the drapes. She saw the discomfort in the blond’s face as they straightened his legs and began examining his wounds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nettie stood outside the door and felt the tears roll down her cheeks. How much pain could one man endure and come through with his sanity intact. She sank down onto the chair next to the door and prayed for her nephew in law, and didn’t hear the footsteps hurrying towards her until a hand touched her shoulder and she looked into the worried face of Buck Wilmington.

 

“Buck,” she said as he knelt in front of her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

 

“Nettie, what’s wrong?” the gentle rogue asked, worry evident on his face.

 

“Chris...”

 

“God, he’s not...”

 

“No, no he’s not, Buck, but he’s in so much pain right now. Dr. Midland is in there with him.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“We were talking about Sarah and Adam and God and he was blaming God for everything that happened...”

 

“That’s normal, Nettie, he’s been thrown into hell.”

 

“I know, Buck, but he has to have faith in order to believe he’ll see Sarah and Adam again. Without it he’s not going to be able to live with the pain of their loss.”

 

“We’ll make sure he does, Nettie, all of us will help him face his...our loss and we’ll do everything possible to help him through it.”

 

“I hope so, Buck, because if we don’t we’ll lose him too!”

 

“Won’t let that happen!” Wilmington vowed, reaching for the box of tissues on the small table next to the chair. 

 

“We may not be able to stop it!” Nettie cried as she wiped at the tears.

 

“Nettie, you need to have faith that God will help us all deal with this and we’ll help Chris through all of it.” He held her for several long moments, his own heart aching as his gaze fell on the closed door to Larabee’s room. ‘God, Chris, don’t do this!’ he thought and settled down to wait for word on his longtime friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stacey Midland finished her examination and ordered blood tests to determine whether the lingering infections were getting any better. She looked into Larabee’s eyes and knew he was in pain, but that it would ease soon with the new injection of pain medication.

 

“Chris, Dr. James is coming down to see you tomorrow morning...”

 

“I don’t need to...”

 

“Humor me, Chris, just talk to her. She’s very good at what she does and is a very willing ear,” Midland explained as Larabee’s eyelids began to close.

 

“O...okay,” the blond reluctantly agreed. “T...tell Nettie I...I’m s...sorry. D...didn’t mean to w...worry her.”

 

“She knows that, Chris, now just close your eyes and rest,” Midland ordered, gently patting her patient’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t w...want s...sleep. D...dream t...too m...much.”

 

“Bad dreams?”

 

“Yeah...the worst. C...can’t wake up. N...need Sarah.”

 

“I know you do, Chris and I wish to God I could give her back to you, but it’s not possible.”

 

“I k...know...but i...it h...hurts, Doc. H...hurts more’n a...anything I’ve e...ever felt b...before.” Larabee said as sleep finally overtook him.

 

“Thank God,” Midland said as she checked the monitors and made sure everything was within normal parameters. “Pamela, any problems page me.”

 

“I will, Doctor,” the nurse said as she opened the curtains and smiled at the two people waiting outside the door.

 

“How is he Doc?” Wilmington asked, instantly coming to his feet.

 

“He’s sleeping right now, Buck. I gave him a sedative and hopefully he’ll be able to rest easy.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Basically he tried to move too fast and that set off the pain. I’ve ordered some blood work as a precaution, but hopefully there’s nothing serious going on. You can go in and sit with him, but please let him sleep.”

 

“We will, Doc, thanks,” the rogue said, offering a hand up to Nettie Wells. They entered the room and renewed their vigil over the sleeping man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Vin hated showing his own weakness and the wheelchair right now was a major reminder that he was not as strong as he let on. He knew there was no choice but to get in if he wanted to visit Larabee and finally, with a resigned huff he sank onto the seat and waited for the nurse to fix the IV on the pole above his head. He felt JD take the handles and slowly begin pushing him out of the room. Vin knew from Buck’s earlier visit what happened with Chris, and he was anxious to see for himself that his friend was really all right.

 

“Vin, are you sure you’re up to this?” Dunne asked, watching his friend’s face paled even further as they waited for the elevator.

 

“I’m fine, JD, jest need ta see fer myself that he’s okay.”

 

The doors opened and Dunne maneuvered the chair inside. He pushed the button for the fifth floor and watched as Tanner rubbed at his eyes. JD knew his friend was hurting, but also understood how important it was for him to see Chris Larabee. The two men had instantly developed a bond of friendship that went beyond the norm and he knew it was unique to them. He knew that bond would be one of the things to bring Chris home to them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck looked at the pages of the book and realized he read the same paragraph several times and still didn’t know what was in it. Closing the book he stood up and rubbed his lower back. He glanced down at the sleeping man and knew there was an emotional roller coaster of a ride ahead for all of them. Chris Larabee had loved Sarah and Adam more than life itself, and now that they were gone he would need help dealing with that loss.

 

“Ah, hell, Chris, I wish I could turn back the clock,” he whispered and turned as he heard movement outside the door. He smiled at the sight of the two youngest members of Larabee’s elite team. Vin was confident in his abilities, while JD was still trying to prove himself in spite of the others telling him he didn’t have anything to prove.

 

“How is he, Buck?” Tanner asked softly.

 

“He’s been asleep since the doctor’s left, but I think he’s starting to wake up. JD, why don’t we go see if we can rustle up some good coffee? Will you be okay here until we get back, Vin?”

 

“I’ll be fine, Buck. You boys go get some lunch...hell, I guess it’s more like dinner now,” the Texan told him as JD pushed the wheelchair up to the bed.

 

“All right, we’ll be back in half an hour or so,” Wilmington assured the younger man before leaving with Dunne.

 

When the others had gone and Vin was alone with Larabee and the nurse he turned his attention to the blond. His steady gaze swept over the too-pale body, taking in the bruises that only now showed signs of fading at the edges, the heavily bandaged chest, the head wound, the dark shadows under the closed lids, the evidence of immobilizing bandages around the right knee, and the tube running into the chest. He knew that one might be coming out in the morning, but it looked uncomfortable and he winced sympathetically. He studied the sleeping face and wondered at the lines of pain even when the man was supposed to be resting. A soft moan escaped the slack lips and Vin knew Larabee was on the verge of waking up. He smiled thinly as the green eyes finally opened, but the panic was obvious as they darted left and right as if searching for something. 

 

“Easy, Cowboy,” Tanner soothed in an effort to stop the rising fear he saw in the green orbs. He watched as the eyes finally focused and tried to instilll a sense of safety on the man.

 

It took several long minutes to get his eyes to focus, but his memories were like scattered pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Chris shifted on the bed, moaning as pain stabbed through his skull, but he refused to give into the darkness that called to him. He recognized the voice and knew it belonged to the man who’d quickly become his right hand, but there was something urgent about the memories warring for attention inside his head.

 

“V...Vin, what h...happened?”

 

“Ya were hurt, Chris...”

 

“N...no shit! H...how?”

 

“An explosion, but yer going ta be all right,” the tracker assured him.

 

“Sure don’t feel t...that w...way. W...where’s Sarah...oh God!” he cried as the flashing memories solidified and cleared.

 

“Easy, Chris...”

 

“God, Vin, t...they’re gone! Sarah, Adam, and the b...baby! Gone! Gone because o...of m...me!”

 

“Not because of ya, Chris. Because of...”

 

“Y...yes it i...is, Vin! If I’d left her...gone w...with Ella...Adam and Sarah would s...still be a...alive...and the baby...”

“Chris, ya can’t really believe that? From what I’ve heard Ella Gaines was obsessed with ya and she wouldn’t have liked the idea of another woman having had her hands on ya!”

 

Chris eyes lit up with an undeniable fury as he twisted his fingers in the blanket and looked at his friend. “I...I k...killer her, Vin. I k...killed t...that b...bitch for w...what s...she did!”

 

“I know, Cowboy,” Tanner said, not wanting to tell the man about the lack of a body to confirm the woman was dead. He saw the tears forming in Larabee’s eyes, and knew it was from more than pain. The nurse was checking the blond’s IV and he watched her inject the prescribed meds before hanging a new bag of IV solution.

 

“I h...hope she and the b...bastards with h...her b...burn in h...hell!”

 

“I do too, Chris,” Tanner agreed and wished there was something he could do to ease the man’s torment, yet he understood only time would be able to do that. He remained silent as Larabee tried to get his emotions under control and the green eyes finally locked with his once more.

 

“Vin, did y...you get M...Mendoza?”

 

“Yeah, bastard’s dead.”

 

“Are you s...sure?”

 

“Killed him myself...”

 

“That how y...you w...were hurt?”

 

“Yeah, made a few mistakes. Got caught by Mendoza’s men.”

 

“H...how did you g...get away?”

 

“Jackie, she’s amazin’, Chris. She got me out of a hell-hole and helped me ta get Mendoza off the mountain. She went ta check on some soldiers and that’s when Mendoza got my knife and we fought. He got lucky a couple of times, but I got pissed and I killed the sonofabitch!”

 

“G...good, g...glad the b...bastard’s out of b...business. So where’s Jackie? A...another case?”

 

“No, she went home. Jackie quit the DEA and went back home. She wants some time to herself right now.”

 

“You plan on c...calling her?”

 

“No, not until she calls me. She needs time to deal with everything that happened, Chris. She suffered because of Mendoza and maybe when you’re up to it I’ll tell you about it.”

 

“O...okay,” the blond said as he felt the effects of the pain medication. The agony in his skull was slowly receding and a deep numbness was seeping through him.

 

“Chris, you should get some sleep,” Tanner suggested.

 

“S...sleep is something I d...don’t w...want, Vin. I k...keep seeing...seeing the explosion...keep hearing Sarah’s screams...I...I couldn’t g...get to t...them! Buck...h...he s...stopped me. H...he shouldn’t have, Vin...should’ve let me t...try. I m...might have b...been able t...to s...save t...them!”

 

“No, Chris, ya would’ve ended up dying too,” Tanner said.

 

“L…least I...I’d be w...with t...them!” Larabee spat as anger once more reared its ugly head.

 

“Chris, ya don’t mean that!” Tanner warned as he saw the look on the nurse’s face. He knew she would be watching for comments like this, as they would go a long ways towards determining Larabee’s state of mind and right now the words were damning.

 

“Don’t I, Vin? How the h...hell w...would you know? How t...the hell w...would any o...of you know?”

 

“Chris, I need you to calm down or I’ll have to ask Mr. Tanner to leave,” Gilda Perrone advised her patient as she watched the readouts on the monitors.

 

“Who the f...fuck d...do y...you think y...you are?” Larabee spat. Anger and tension evident in the set of his body, with his mouth set in a tight line, eyes deadly green and ringed with fire, as he shifted on the bed.

 

“Chris, she’s just doing her job...”

 

“I don’t g...give a d...damn what s...she t...thinks s...she’s doing! I want out o...of h...here n...now!”

 

“Just where would you go, Chris Larabee?”

 

The anger and tension drained from Chris’ face and body as the elderly woman entered the room and moved to stand beside the bed, with her hands on her hips and a

newfound strength in her eyes as she waited for him to get his emotions under control.

 

“I...I was. I was j...just,” Chris couldn’t get the words past his throat as he looked into the face that reminded him so much of his late wife. He hadn’t realized just how much Nettie Wells and Sarah Connelly looked alike, not until this moment when he saw the pain in the wondrous orbs set in the face he thought he knew so well. The sense of loss was overwhelming and again he felt the tears slip past the mask he tried to erect.

 

“Sh,” Nettie whispered as she lowered the rail and sat beside him. She took his hand in her own and accepted the cloth the nurse passed her. She washed the battered face, carefully avoiding the bandaged wound and paying close attention to the closed eyes.

 

“I...I’m s...sorry,” Larabee whispered, closing his eyes as more tears threatened to spill.

 

“Everything is going to be all right, Chris. You’ve got family and friends who care about you and we’re not about to let anything happen to you. All you have to do is think about the love you shared with Sarah and whether she would want you to have those maudlin thoughts.”

 

“I...I c...can’t help i...it, N...Nettie. I keep hearing h...her scream...k...keep seeing t...them b...before I l…left w...with Buck. I s...should h...have known s...something w...was wrong. God, I can’t g...get it o...out of my h...head. S...she’s g...gone...gone...” the distraught man cried and soon felt a hand on his chest. He forced his eyes open and looked at the man standing on the opposite side of the bed and forced a thin smile to his face.

 

“Chris, you know we’re here for you, Pard. Me, Vin, Nettie and the rest of your friends. You know how much I loved Sarah and that little man of yours and I’m not gonna let them down by letting you go through this alone. I love you, Chris...you and me got history and that’ll always be there and I...I...” Wilmington’s voice cracked with the effort to speak and the pain was evident in his limpid blue eyes.

 

“I k...know, Buck...and no m...matter what happens I...I’ve always c...counted on y...you,” Larabee said as he looked from one familiar face to another before letting the exhaustion and medications lull him towards sleep once more.

 

“Thanks, Buck,” Nettie said.

 

“Wasn’t me, Nettie...”

 

“Yeah, Buck, it was. Ya found the right words ta get him ta listen and he’s restin’ a lot easier,” Tanner assured the older man.

 

“Wasn’t just me, Vin. It was you, Nettie...all of us and we’re going to have to make sure he knows we’re watching out for him. Something tells me Chris Larabee is not gonna make our lives any easier either. He needs to talk about what he’s feeling!”

 

“Yes, he does, Mr. Wilmington, and hopefully Dr. James will get him to do just that,” Gilda explained as she cared for her patient.

 

“I’ve heard about Susan James. She’s very good with patients suffering from PTSD,” Wells observed.

 

“Yes, she is, but she deals with other issues as well. Dr. James is well respected by both her colleagues and her patients,” Perrone assured them.

 

“Good, I have a feeling we’re only seeing the beginning of Chris’ depression. He’s stubborn and he won’t ask for help, but he’s going to get it whether he wants it or not!” Nettie told them as she looked at the sagging figure in the wheel chair. “Talk about stubborn men. Vin you need to go back to your room.”

 

“I’m...”

 

“Going right now,” Wilmington interrupted as he took the handles of the chair.

 

“Buck, let me do it,” Dunne warned, pointing to the ladies’ man’s shoulder.

 

“I don’t need...”

 

“Vin, just be quiet and let me and JD take care of you.”

 

“Ah, hell,” the weary man softly cursed as his escorts wheeled him from the room.

 

Nettie looked down at the sleeping man and was once again overwhelmed with the loss they all suffered. Sarah had loved Chris Larabee with everything she was and Nettie still felt as if Sarah’s love surrounded them all, and especially enshrouded the injured man. Their love knew no bounds and somehow she would prove that to her nephew before it was too late. Sighing heavily she whispered a silent prayer for help and guidance with the life left behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan ran his fingers through his hair as Rain placed a bowl of savory beef stew in front of him. They were alone in Josiah’s house while the older man went to help Father Thomas at the church. Nathan had protested the need to have anyone stay with him, but Sanchez simply reminded him that he needed help for now.

 

“Can I get you anything else, Nathan?” Goines asked.

 

“No, this is fine, Rain, thanks,” Jackson said tiredly.

 

“Well, you go ahead and eat and I’ll turn down the blankets in the spare room,” she ordered. Before leaving, Sanchez showed her the room Jackson would be using and made sure she knew where everything, including his medications were kept.

 

Jackson nodded and took a small taste of the stew. It tasted great and after eating the food in the hospital his stomach seemed to jump for joy at the exceptional meal placed before him. He finished the bowl and felt the exhaustion creep over him as he sipped the black coffee. By the time Rain returned he was ready to lie down and he smiled as she handed him two white pills and a glass of water. He took them without protest and stood on shaky legs.

 

Rain led him into the bedroom and eased him onto the bed as he favored his injured back. He looked into her eyes and smiled at the depth of caring and warmth he saw there. Rain Goines was more than just an exotic beauty that made his heart beat faster. He wanted more than anything to have a life with her and he wanted to wake up each morning and feel her body next to his, feel her soft breath on his face, and to make love to her until the joy of their joining made them cry out in savage longing.

 

“Nathan, are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine, just thinking.”

 

“About?”

 

“How beautiful you are and what you’d feel like in my arms.”

 

“Ah, Nathan, I don’t think that’s something you should be thinking about right now.”

 

“Right now thinking about it is all I can do,” he said, smiling sheepishly as she gently pushed him back on the bed and covered him with a blanket.

 

“Go to sleep, Nathan,” Goines said, lightly running her finger across his cheek.

 

“Hmm…thanks, Rain,” he yawned and turned slightly away from the woman. “I love you.”

 

“Pardon me, Nathan? What did you just say?”

 

“Huh? What?” he asked, struggling to open his eyes.

 

“Nothing,” Goines said, smiling as the soft brown eyes finally lost the fight to stay open. “I love you too, Nathan Jackson.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Father Thomas O’Neill watched as Josiah Sanchez lifted the heavy boxes of files and carried them downstairs into the basement. Many years were represented in the boxes, most of the information was now stored on discs, but O’Neill was of the old school and believed in being able to take a file and read the hard copy.

 

“Josiah, come on and take a break,” O’Neill ordered.

 

“I’m okay, Thomas, just a few left.”

 

“Even the good Lord took a break, Josiah. Come on. Mildred made a wonderful coffee cake and she said to tell you she won’t take no for an answer.”

 

“Guess I could take a few minutes...”

 

“Half an hour or I send you home now.”

 

“All right, Thomas,” Sanchez agreed as they moved towards the priest’s quarters adjacent to the church. They moved along the path and entered the small house smiling as Mildred Freeman, a wonderful housekeeper at fifty-two years of age, called them into the cozy kitchen. She pointed to the two chairs and the steaming mugs of coffee and cake.

 

“It’s about time you took a break, Josiah. If the good Lord wanted us working our fingers to the bone every minute of every day he’d made us all into robots and done away with sleep and beds. Now sit yourselves down and enjoy your snack. I’ve got dusting to finish and laundry to dry.”

 

“Thanks, Mildred,” Sanchez said, smiling as the short robust woman went about her duties with more energy than most people.

 

“How is Chris doing?” O’Neill asked, watching his long-time friend for any reaction. Sanchez’ hands were wrapped tightly around the mug as he looked at the priest and finally answered.

 

“Better than I thought he’d be, Thomas, but Chris is like that. He’ll keep it bottled up inside until he explodes. I witnessed a small outburst earlier and I know it’s only the beginning.”

 

“Grief can do that to a man, Josiah. Right now Chris is probably trying hard not to let anyone know how he’s feeling. It’s natural after losing someone you love to grieve, but some men find it hard to let that grief out. Some women too for that matter, but woman are smarter and they seem to know that crying is not a sign of weakness.”

 

“I’ve cried my share and then some, Thomas,” Sanchez said, picking at the piece of cake.

 

“I know, and I’m sure you’ll find more tears for this man you call friend.”

 

“I have news for you, Thomas, I’ve cried my share for him as well. I’m beginning to wonder if God hasn’t forsaken us all!”

 

“Josiah, a long time ago we had this conversation and I asked you was God really to blame for what happened? Do you remember your answer to me?”

 

“I told you God may not be to blame for what happened, but he was to blame for not doing anything to stop it,” Sanchez answered in the same bitter tone he’d used when Carolyn and Amanda died.

 

“Do you still feel that way?”

 

“You know I don’t, Thomas. I know we, the human race, are responsible for most of the horrors we see on a daily basis, but there are times when we need God’s help and it just feels like he’s turned his back on us.”

 

“We are his children, Josiah and as with most children we need to be taught and we need to learn. God has not, nor will he ever forsake us and he will never give us more than we can handle!”

 

“Well, he’s certainly given Chris more than his share of hell right now. We can’t even be sure Ella Gaines is dead!”

 

“I wish there was something more I could do to ease your torment, Josiah, but until Chris is on his own two feet and has faced his demons I don’t think there is anything I could say to put your mind at ease.”

 

“No, Thomas, there isn’t. Not right now anyway.”

 

“Try and keep your faith, Josiah, look inside yourself and you will find the answers that you seek. You will know how to help Chris Larabee when the time is right,” Father O’Neill explained as the other man lapsed into silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris laid in bed staring at the ceiling and letting his memories wash over him in a frigid current of ice. He was cold, a bone numbing cold that bit at his skin and tore at his mind. So many things were lost to him now, the simple touch of his son’s hand in his own, the soft laughter from his wife when they danced and he twirled her around and dipped her. He knew Susan James would soon be there and he didn’t want to show her the tears and pain he felt, but there was no way he could stop them. His sleep was broken, leaving him weak and unable to hold back the raging emotions as he thought about Ella Gaines. She was dead, burning in hell for all he cared. She’d done more damage to his soul than she’d done to his body. He looked at the sympathetic nurse and knew she was doing her job as she recorded his vital signs and gave him his medications. He closed his eyes and began to drift towards sleep, only to snap his eyes open as nightmare images flashed behind closed lids.

 

“Chris, Dr. James is here,” Sherri Malone explained as the psychiatrist entered the room.

 

Chris nodded and shifted in the bed as he tried to sit up further, but his body responded with shooting pain. He clenched his fists, mouth set in a tight line as he waited for the pain to drop to a more bearable level. He lost track of time, but finally opened his eyes and forced a thin smile to his face.

 

“Good morning, Chris, how are you feeling?” James asked, she knew this man’s background and had studied his file again before coming to his room this morning. Now came the hardest part of her job, getting her patient to open up for the first time.

 

“I’m okay...tired.”

 

“I see. Do you feel like talking?”

 

“No, not really,” the blond answered honestly.

 

“It might help. Talking through things can sometimes make it easier to deal with everything that’s happened.”

 

“Nothing helps right now, Doc,” Larabee whispered as he met the woman’s steady gaze.

 

“Why don’t we just give it a try, tell me what you’re feeling right now.” James said, sitting in the chair beside his bed.

 

“Numb,” the injured man finally answered. “I feel numb as if none of this is real and I need to wake up from this nightmare. I kind of feel like that guy in Groundhog Day...the nightmare just keeps replaying over and over and I can’t fucking stop it! I can’t wake up!”

 

“Chris, I know right now you’re in a lot of pain...”

 

“Pain, Doc, you don’t know the half of it!” Larabee spat, turning away from the woman.

 

“Why don’t you tell me about the pain, Chris?”

 

The injured man turned back to the psychiatrist, anger now evident in the sea green eyes. His breath came in hitching gasps and he held his arms tight against his ribs as a buffer from the sharp knife twisting in his chest. Finally able to speak he lashed out with everything he felt, the words heated and angry in the small room.

 

“Have you ever had your heart ripped from your chest? Ever felt like your life isn’t worth a fuck anymore? She fucking did that w...when she killed m...my wife and son and our b...baby! That b...bitch d...died too easy, but at least s...she’s b...burning in h...hell where s...she belongs and c...can’t hurt a...anyone else!”

 

Susan James listened as her newest patient cursed Ella Gaines as the vilest creature to ever be born and she knew from all reports he was probably right. Today she was going to let him talk and hopefully get rid of some of the pent up anger, yet something told her it would not be as easy as she hoped. Chris Larabee was a man filled with grief, remorse, anger, and self-loathing and right now there seemed to be no way to get past all of it.

 

“She k...killed my l…little boy, Doc, she killed my wife and our unborn child,” he cried, his voice soft, but filled with an underlying pain as his emotions warred for dominance once more. “She s...should have k...killed me...s...she s...should have k...killed me.”

 

“Chris, I know you miss them...”

 

“Miss them? Hell yes, I miss them and I...I...God I want them back! I want to hold them! I...I didn’t get t...to say g...goodbye!” Tears shone in the green eyes and slowly slid down his cheeks as he looked at the psychiatrist. His anger collided with his grief and again he lashed out. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore!”

 

“Chris...”

 

“No! I said I don’t want to talk about it! Just get the hell out of here and leave me alone!”

 

“All right, but I will be back...”

 

“Suit yourself!”

 

“I’m also ordering a new medication for you...”

 

“I don’t want it.”

 

“Chris, you need it. Right now you’re dealing with PTSD and depression...”

 

“Depression? Hell, Doc, I’m not depressed! I’m too fucking angry to be depressed!”

 

“Depression and anger very often go hand in hand. What you’re feeling right now is normal, Chris, but you have to be able to...”

 

“How the hell do you know w...what I h...have to be able to do? No, Doc, I don’t n...need any more pills or IVs or talk or tubes or...or...God!” Larabee cried, turning away from the woman as raw pain shone in his eyes and the tears continued unabated.

 

“Chris, let me help you. The medication is called Zoloft and it’s an anti-depressant. It takes a while for it to kick in and that’s why it’s so important we start you on it right now. Hopefully by the time you are released from the hospital it will have taken affect and you’ll feel better about things.”

 

“Feel better about losing my family? I don’t think so, Doc, nothing will make me feel better about that.”

 

“I know, but the medication will help you. It won’t cure everything, but it may make things a little better. All I ask is you give it a try. Okay?”

 

“Guess s...so,” Larabee said, turning away once more. He knew the medication could be forced on him if they thought it was necessary, so for now, he would do what they asked of him. Once he was out of the hospital he’d make his own decisions and damn anyone who tried to stop him. He heard James talking with his nurse, but the words were muffled as exhaustion washed over him once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hank stared at the woman across the desk from him and smiled as she pulled out a small hand held tape recorder. The woman was one of the top reporters for the Billings Gazette and he hoped she’d jump at the chance to gain inside information before he released it to the larger papers and news stations in the city. He was dressed in a faded suit, one he’d seldom worn since his wife died. It was a little tight around the waist, but he’d managed to squeeze himself into the pants.

 

“All right, Mr. Connelly, what’s so important you couldn’t wait until tomorrow to see me?” Mary Travis asked, her senses reeling with the smell of stale tobacco and beer. She didn’t trust this man, but Steven had always told her the best way to get to a real story was to listen to anyone who thought he had the front page for the next issue. This man’s phone call promised her just that.

 

“I have information on the death of Sarah Connelly?”

 

“Sarah Connelly, was she related to you?” Travis asked, combing her mind for the reason the name was familiar.

 

“She was my daughter and that bastard...”

 

“Mr. Connelly, I won’t tolerate that kind of language!”

 

“Oh, sorry, it’s just so hard, you know?” he said, fighting to keep his voice filled with sorrow. 

 

“Yes, well, I understand, but could we dispense with the strong language.”

 

“Yes, Ma’am. See, my darling little girl was murdered...”

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Do the police know who did it?”

 

“They say she was murdered by a woman named Ella Gaines, but I know different...”

 

“Ella Gaines,” Travis interrupted as the names finally kicked. “Are you talking about the murder of Sarah and Adam Larabee?”

 

“Sarah Connelly was my daughter and I know Chris Larabee arranged for her death. You have to believe me. Chris Larabee had her killed for the insurance money.”

 

“Do you have any proof of this?” Mary asked, hoping she could get as much information as possible to take to her father in law. With Steven overseas she needed to tell someone about this man and his accusations.

 

“Plenty. See I know that Chris Larabee was involved with Ella Gaines. They knew each other for years and were probably having an affair behind my daughter’s back. I’d say Buck Wilmington was probably involved in it as well.”

 

“Mr. Connelly, isn’t Chris Larabee responsible for Ella Gaines’ death?”

 

“Yeah, I suppose he is, but he probably had selfish reasons for that too. I bet the bas...I bet he killed her so he wouldn’t have to share the insurance money. He’s a real mean SOB and he hurt my Sarah. I saw the bruises and asked her to come back home, but she was afraid of him. She said he called himself the bad element and I think she’s right, Mrs. Travis. You gotta help me!”

 

“Mr. Connelly, I believe you’re embellishing the facts...”

 

“I’m what?” Connelly asked, not liking the small smile that formed on the reporter’s face.

 

“Embellishing the facts. It means you’re twisting them so they suit your purpose. I don’t know Chris Larabee personally, but I do know he loved his wife and son.”

 

“How would you know that? I’m telling you right now that Chris Larabee had my daughter killed and I’m going to do everything I can to prove it! That bastard belongs in jail.”

 

“Mr. Connelly, I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave!”

 

“You’re not gonna print my story?” Connelly asked angrily.

 

“No, Mr. Connelly, I’m not,” she assured him. “Mainly because that’s exactly what this is, a story. Something made up of ill-conceived notions from a man who obviously did not like his son in law.”

 

“Sarah was my daughter, Mrs. Travis and I have every right to have my story printed. Chris Larabee is a murderer and he killed my daughter as surely as if he’d caused the explosion himself!”

 

“I would advise you to watch what you’re saying about a man who is not here to defend himself because your comments are bordering on slander!”

 

“Who gives a fuck…”

 

“Get out of my office or do I need to call security?”

 

“I’m going and I’ll find someone to print my story and it won’t be some piece of shit paper like this rag!” Hank stormed from the office, slamming the door so the single pane of glass shook in the frame. She clicked off the tape recorder and reached for her briefcase. She needed to see her father in law and let him know what Hank Connelly was saying about Chris Larabee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris winced as Brandon Silverman checked the tube that entered his chest. He wanted it out and knew the only way that would happen was if this man okayed it. His eyes were closed as he waited for the specialist to finish whatever he was doing.

 

“Chris, I’m very pleased with your progress and I believe we can dispense with the chest tube and the CVP line before moving you out of SICU.”

 

“I’m getting out of here?” Larabee asked, a small smile forming on his face as the physician nodded affirmation.

 

“Yes, as soon as they have a room for you. Now let’s see about getting rid of this,” Silverman said, making several notations on his patient’s chart as Stacey Midland entered the room.

 

“Good afternoon, Chris,” she said and saw the man’s features relax slightly.

 

“Hi, Doc,” the blond greeted as the nurse began to remove the tape holding the tube in place.

 

“Chris, we’re just about ready here. I need you to take a deep breath for me now,” Silverman warned.

 

Larabee wasn’t sure what to expect as he sucked air into his lungs just as a fire ignited in his chest. The tube was removed, sending a myriad of painful tremors running up and down his side. He tried to catch his breath, silently cursing the new agony as darkness threatened to drag him under again. Hands touched him, voices spoke in soothing tones, but nothing penetrated the numbing pain in his chest until he finally dropped into the waiting abyss.

 

Midland watched as the nurse closed the small wound and Silverman began removing the CVP line. She knew the patient was no longer conscious and was glad the man did not feel the pain as they continued to care for him. She moved to help with Larabee’s care and knew the nurses on the fourth floor were preparing a room for him already.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin looked around his new room and knew they would soon be bringing in his new roommate. He smiled as Buck and Ezra kept checking the corridor to see if Larabee was there yet.

 

“Shit, what could be taking them so damn long?” Wilmington asked.

 

“Patience, Buck, patience. They have to make sure the paperwork is in order and they probably needed to put Chris through several more tests and examinations before they are confident enough to bring him down here,” Standish explained, walking to the door and looking towards the nurse’s station.

 

“Patience, Ezra, patience,” Wilmington said with a grin.

 

“I was merely trying to ascertain the whereabouts of...”

 

“You’re as anxious as we are ta see Chris out of SICU, Ezra,” Tanner said, fiddling with the blankets covering him. His body ached and his head was pounding, but until Chris was in the room he would not give in to the need for rest.

 

“That, Vin, is an understatement,” the ladies’ man continued to tease the gambler as he move to the window and looked out over the parking lot. Vin had insisted that Chris have the bed by the window and the nurses had readily agreed before settling him into the room. He was startled out of his thoughts as the door opened and Sharon Carter made sure it stayed in place.

 

“Buck, Ezra, I’m afraid you’ll have to wait outside until we get Mr. Larabee settled. They are bringing him down as we speak,” she said as she unlocked Tanner’s bed and moved it out of the way. “I’ll let you know when you can both come back in.”

 

“Go on, Buck, you and Ezra need to grab some lunch anyway,” Tanner told them.

 

“All right, Vin, we’ll be back in half an hour or so,” Standish said, leading a reluctant Wilmington from the room.

 

“Vin, are you okay?” Carter asked, worried about the pale-faced man.

 

“I’m okay, Sharon, how long before Chris gets here?”

 

“He should be here in a couple of minutes. I’m going to take your vitals as soon as we get Mr. Larabee settled.”

 

“Okay,” Tanner agreed, wincing as he moved on the bed. He felt warm and uncomfortable as he closed his eyes and waited for his friend to be brought into the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris opened his eyes as the bed was pushed out of the elevator. He knew he’d be sharing a room with Vin Tanner and couldn’t believe how good that made him feel. The freedom of not being under constant surveillance, coupled with being with his friend made the transition that much easier. He’d been given the new medication ordered by Susan James and understood he would not feel the effects for at least a week, possibly longer.

 

“Chris, your nurses will be with you in a minute and they’ll get you settled in your new room,” the orderly explained as he placed the chart on the desk and watched one of the medical personnel open it.

 

“Okay, thanks,” Larabee said as he waited for the nurse to come for him. He heard people moving around him, but didn’t open his eyes until someone called his name.

 

“Chris, I’m Sharon Carter and I’ll be one of the nurses looking after you today. Jimmy, would you give me a hand here?”

 

“Sure, Sharon, what room?”

 

“We’ll be going to room 323,” Carter answered as they wheeled the bed towards the left hand corridor. She looked into the sea green eyes and smiled at the blond. “We’ll have you settled in a few minutes.”

 

“O...okay,” Chris answered, the pain beginning to overwhelm him once more as they moved towards the last room on the right. He was tired, in pain and irritable, but it also felt good just to be out of SICU. He felt the bed come to a halt and watched as another nurse entered the room and made sure nothing was in the way of the new patient.

 

“He’ll be going by the window,” Sharon explained as they maneuvered around the other bed. She smiled at the Texan and knew he was watching their every move. “Jimmy, make sure the oxygen is set at the proper rate. Susie, give me a hand with the IV monitor.”

 

Chris relaxed back against the pillows as the nasal canulas were once more placed over his head. He felt the blankets being straightened out and heard Sharon thank the other two for their help. He looked at her as she lifted his arm and wrapped the BP cuff around it.

 

“Chris, do you want something for pain right now?” Carter asked, as she made sure the Velcro held the cuff in place.

 

“No, thanks, Sharon, I’m okay.”

 

“I can see you’re going to be just as stubborn as your roommate,” Sharon observed as she finished the BP reading. She noted her findings on a sheet of paper and looked into the sorrow filled green eyes. She knew the background on her patient and the tragedy that had befallen him. She reached for the call button and pinned it to the sheet beside his right hand before smiling at him. “If there’s anything you need just press the button, okay?”

 

“Okay, thanks,” Larabee said turning his head towards the window as she moved to the second bed. He listened as she asked Vin many of the same questions she’d asked him before she left the room. He knew the other man was watching him and turned to face the sky blue eyes he knew so well. Neither man spoke, but so much was exchanged between them with just a look. Chris closed his eyes as he felt the quicksilver resonance of the familiar touch against his subconscious.

 

‘I’m so sorry, Chris, I should’ve been here!’

 

‘Nothing you could’ve done, Vin!’ was Larabee’s silent answer as the door opened and two men entered the room. He opened his eyes and nodded to the newcomers as he tried to get comfortable in the bed.

 

“Hey, Chris, good to see you out from under the constant surveillance,” Wilmington said as he moved to the chair beside the window.

 

“Thanks, Buck,” Larabee said.

 

“How are you feeling?” Standish asked.

 

“Tired,” the blond answered honestly.

 

“I bet. You go on and sleep, Pard, we’ll be here when you wake up,” the ladies’ man assured him. He watched as the eyelids finally closed, but knew his friend wasn’t sleeping. ‘God, Chris, I wish I could do something to help you,’ he thought as he gazed out the window.

 

“How are you feeling, Vin?” the gambler asked as he watched the Texan closely.

 

“I’m better...”

 

“Who are you trying to kid?” Standish asked with a hint of a smile on his face.

 

“Fess up, Vin, you’re in pretty much the same boat as Chris right now. Neither one of you is getting out of here anytime soon,” Wilmington observed softly.

 

“No shit, Buck,” Tanner agreed, feeling slightly flushed as a chill ran through his body. “You guys might as well go home and get some rest because it looks like me and Chris ain’t gonna be much company.”

 

“We’re okay...”

 

“I know ya are, Ezra, but sittin’ here watching us sleep’s gotta be as borin’ as watchin’ the grass grow!”

 

“That exciting?” Standish asked, smiling at the Texan’s attempt at humor.

 

“Vin’s right. Go home,” Larabee’s voice was barely audible, but it made the others smile.

 

“Thought ya were sleepin’, Cowboy,” Tanner said, turning his head to see his friend’s eyes open to half-mast.

 

“A...almost, just a little too much talking going on,” the blond said, turning towards Wilmington. “I’m okay, Buck, just tired.”

 

Buck studied the pale face for several long moments and knew Larabee was not pushing him away, but asking him to give him some time to sort through his own thoughts before he was ready to talk. He nodded and reached for the blonds’ hand, sending strength through the touch before walking out of the room.

 

Chris watched as Ezra joined Buck before turning his attention to the tracker once more. The other man seemed to understand his need for solitude and he let his eyes close once more. Again he felt the resonance of gossamer like strands and Tanner’s voice followed him into his dreams.

 

‘Rest easy, Cowboy, I got yer back!’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Orrin Travis looked up as his daughter in law joined him in the den. She’d called earlier and told him she had something important she needed to talk to him about and told him she’d drop by that night. He stood up and moved towards her, hugging her close as she returned the gesture.

 

“So, what’s this all about, Mary?” Travis asked once they were seated across from each other.

 

“I had a visitor at the paper today, Orrin. A relative of Chris Larabee.”

 

“I take it he or she didn’t make a good impression on you?”

 

“That’s putting it mildly. It was Hank Connelly...”

 

“What did he want?” Travis asked, anger evident in his voice.

 

“It seems he has a theory on Sarah Larabee’s murder.”

 

“I’m sure he does!” Travis spat, reaching for the bottle of brandy on the desk. He offered Mary one, but she shook her head as she reached for the tape recorder in her purse.

 

“I taped my conversation with him, Orrin, and I really don’t like the things he says here.” She turned it on and Hank Connelly’s voice came through loud and clear. By the time the tape finished Orrin Travis was fit to tied and out for blood. He took the cassette from his daughter in law’s hand and glared at it as if it was the object of his anger.

 

“That miserable excuse of a man. How the hell does he come up with this crap! Please tell me you’re not planning on printing any of this?”

 

“Orrin, you know me better than that. Steven and I have never stooped so low as to print stuff like this. It’s more like something the tabloids would print for sensationalism.”

 

“I’m sorry, Mary, I‘m just so angered by this. Hank seems to be trying anything and everything to hurt Chris. It’s bad enough he never gave Chris a chance, but to do this after everything Chris has been through is unforgivable. I’d like to get him charged with slander!”

 

“I wish we could do that as well, Orrin, but I shouldn’t even be playing this for you. I wanted you to know what was going on so you could let Chris’ friend’s know they should be watching for Connelly.”

 

“I will, Mary, thank you for letting me hear this. I’ll have the boys keep an eye out for this bas...man.”

 

“You’re welcome, Orrin, and I hope things start to work out for Chris Larabee and the others.”

 

“Are you staying for dinner?”

 

“I’d like to, but Steven and I are taking Billy to McDonalds. We’ve been missing him so much and with both of us being free tonight we thought we’d indulge him. I’m meeting them at Rimrock Mall in an hour.”

 

“McDonalds? What happened to the healthy eating pact?”

 

“Well, Orrin, it seems your son has decided that Billy deserves a little pampering.”

 

“That he does, Mary. Hmm, how would it be if Evie and I joined you?”

 

“That would be great. Billy is always excited when grandpa and grandma come to dinner. I’ll wait for you if you need a ride.”

 

“Give us fifteen minutes,” the older man said as he led the way into the living room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say that Hank Connelly was pissed off would be an understatement. The unsavory bar at the end of the dock was filled with smoke and the air was stale with the sickly odor of beer, sweat, and cheap cologne. He reached for the bottle and swallowed a goodly amount of the beer before spotting the man he’d been waiting for. He gestured for him to come over and ordered two more beers from the bedraggled waitress.

 

“Well, Carl, what does your brother have to say?”

 

Carl Murray smiled showing yellowed teeth and a silver stud protruding from his tongue. Murray was unkempt and dirty, yet Hank knew his brother was the total opposite in spite of having a sleaze ball lawyer reputation.

 

“He’ll be here in a few minutes and you’ll be able to ask him yourself.”

 

“Did he sound interested?” Connelly asked, paying for the two beers the waitress placed in front of him.

 

“Frank says he’ll gladly take you on...Hey, Asp, over here!” Murray shouted and watched his brother make his way through the overcrowded room.

 

“Hello, Carl, is this the man you were telling me about?”

 

“Sure is. Hank Connelly, this is my brother Francis Aspen Murray. Only I like to call him Asp because he can really be a snake when he needs to be.”

 

“Pleased to meet you, Hank,” Murray said, shaking hands with the man across the table.

 

“Same here. I sure as hell hope you can help me out with my little problem.”

 

“Well, I’m more than willing to help a grieving father see justice done. You are grieving aren’t you, Hank?”

 

“Oh, yes, my poor little girl dead and my grandson too. My son in law in the hospital and so distraught with grief that he’s unable to look after himself and should be placed in an institution. I’m not sure I can watch his slow deterioration and I know the insurance money will help pay for the finest home in the country.”

 

“Ah, Hank, I always said you were the best damn actor around,” Carl laughed as he watched his friend wipe imaginary tears from his eyes.

 

“You do know this is going to be hard if not damn near impossible to do?” Frank asked.

 

“Now, Frank, I thought you thrived on the impossible.”

 

“Damn right I do, little brother.”

 

“So, do you think you can do this?” Connelly asked.

 

“I know I can. I’ll call in a few favors and before you know it you’ll have medical and monetary power of attorney over your son in law.”

 

“That bastard won’t know what hit him. How long before we can get him committed?”

 

“Well, I’ll put in a call to my old friend, Judge Schroeder and remind him of a few debts he owes me. It might take a day or two, but you’ll have the writ in your hand by day after tomorrow. Do you know what room he’s in?”

 

“Yeah. They moved him in with his buddy Tanner today. Least that’ll make it easier for me to get him out of there.”

 

“Do you have someplace in mind for him?” Frank asked, smiling as the waitress took his order and left.

 

“Not yet, but I’m sure with the right amount of money I’ll be able to find a place.”

 

“I know of a small institution a hundred miles north of here. It’s run by a man named Michale Filbert and he’s an old friend who owes me a favor...”

 

“Just how do you manage to get all these people owing you favors, Frank?” Carl asked.

 

“Just lucky I guess...”

 

“Luck?” Connelly asked.

 

“Well, luck and being willing to turn a blind eye to certain things. Would you like me to give Michale a call?”

 

“Think he’d do this?” Hank asked.

 

“Oh, I’m sure once he knows how much insurance money is involved he’ll do anything to help.”

 

“Call him. Tell him I don’t know the exact amount of the insurance policy, but I’m sure it’s more than enough to keep my son in law under wraps for several years to come.”

 

“What about Larabee’s friends?” Carl asked.

 

“What can they do once we’ve got him sequestered away? I’m Larabee’s next of kin and there’s no way they can do anything once we’ve got that writ, right Frank?”

 

“Well, they would probably go for a court injunction, but that could take some time. We’ll worry about that once we have Larabee settled into his new home,” the lawyer assured them.

 

“I can’t wait to see the look on their faces when they realize what’s happened. Do you think Dr. Filbert would be willing to take him late at night?”

 

“Ah, you want him removed from the hospital before any of the others know what’s happening!” Frank observed.

 

“Exactly. That way he only has to deal with Tanner and it’ll be hard for him to put up more than a token fight. The man was hurt in Rio and has only recently returned.”

 

“You must really hate your son in law, Hank!” Frank exclaimed.

 

“Hate him, no I think it’s more like despise and loathe him. If he hadn’t married my Sarah she would’ve married Robert Spikes and be living in the lap of luxury instead of buried six feet underground with that bastard son of his! I’ll stop at nothing to see that he pays for what he’s done!”

 

“Very well,” the lawyer said, smiling as he finished his whiskey. “I’ll be in touch sometime tomorrow, Hank. Just make sure you don’t do anything to jeopardize our plans.”

 

“I won’t Frank. I owe you both big time!”

 

“My pleasure, and just make sure you add a little bonus to my fee.”

 

“I will” Connelly said, as the two brothers left him alone. He tilted the bottle up and made a toast to the open air. “You’ll be sorry you ever fucked with my family, Chris Larabee!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin opened his eyes, frowning as he tried to remember where he was and what had awakened him. It took several seconds for his mind to grasp the fact that he was in the hospital and he turned his head towards the bed by the window. The city lights cast a shadow across the bed, barely illuminating the figure turned slightly on his left side. To say that Chris looked even paler in the dull lighting would be an understatement and Vin felt himself slipping towards sleep once again as the earlier sound was not repeated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**********Chris walked the darkened streets of Ho Chi Minh City. His eyes glanced around the deserted street, looking for a place to hole up until he got his breath back. He ran through the street knowing if the Colonel caught him he'd never see his home again. He leaned up against a dirt-covered wall, holding his side and gasping for air. A bullet nicked the wall next to him and he bolted from his resting place.

 

He turned down another unfamiliar street, his eyes darting left and right in search of a place to go to ground. He continued to run and soon found himself near the Chieu home. He couldn't put the family in danger so he ran past the home and turned down a dirt-encrusted alley.

 

A young boy appeared before him. A boy he knew.

 

"Chris," the boy called, his hands filled with what appeared to be junk but was stuff his father would use to make things for the family to sell.

 

"Le! No! DIDI MAU!" he screamed hoping the boy would understand his command to go quickly.

 

Le Tran Chieu stood transfixed, his terrified eyes never leaving his new friend. "Chris?"

 

"Damnit, Le! DIDI MAU! DIDI MAU!" he screamed.

 

Chris heard his followers enter the alley and he pushed the boy away from him. An explosion to his right caused the boy's body to be thrown into the air. Flames licked up around them as the grenade set fire to the small wooden structure. Chris fell to the ground as the concussion swept him off his feet. He choked back a scream as a piece of burning wood landed on his leg, igniting his pants and searing the skin underneath. He brushed the object away and used his bare hands to put out the small fire.

 

He heard running feet and caught sight of his enemies rushing towards him. There were only two of them and he knew he had to kill them or end up in the colonel's hands. He stood on unsteady legs, adrenaline the only thing keeping him on his feet. He grabbed a piece of discarded metal and swung it at the head of the first man, snapping his neck, killing him instantly. The second man lifted his gun to fire but the metal bit down on his arm causing him to release the weapon. He dove at Larabee but was stopped as once again Chris struck out with his own weapon.

 

Chris had no illusions that he could take the man barehanded. His body was totally exhausted and he was choking on the smoke from the fires raging around him. With one last forceful blow he drove the smaller man across the alley, dropping him lifelessly to the ground.

 

He dropped the metal to the ground and placed his hands on his knees. Sudden realization made his head snap up and he looked to the area he'd pushed Le Tran Chieu. He could see the small legs sticking out from under a mound of debris. "NO!" he screamed as he dropped down beside the fallen boy. With the strength born of anger and grief he pulled everything off the body and stared into sightless eyes. "No! No! No!" he cried over and over as he lifted the almost weightless body into his arms.

 

“NO! GOD NO!” He raged as tears ran from his eyes and he held tightly to the little boy whose family he’d befriended.

 

“NO!”***********

 

“God NO! I d...didn’t m...mean it...didn’t m...mean for h...him t...to die...NO!” Chris screamed as his eyes snapped open. He couldn’t make out anything in the darkness, but his chest was on fire and he knew he was back in the hell of Vietnam. He climbed off the bed and stood with his arms outstretched, holding tightly to the imaginary body of the lifeless child.

 

“No! No! No!” he cried softly as he walked through the smoke only he could see. He coughed and cursed as something held him back but he knew he had to face Tran Dinh Chieu. He had to face his own guilt and grief over the boy’s death as he pulled the IV from his arm. He didn’t feel the blood running from the tiny puncture wound as he struggled under his unseen burden. The child seemed to grow heavier with each step and his lungs felt ready to burst as he walked through the smoke. Exhausted and in pain, Chris Larabee held his precious burden as close to his chest as he could.

 

“I’m so sorry...so sorry. I d...didn’t mean f...for him t...to die...Oh, God NO!”

 

 

Vin came to with a start, his gaze instantly on the figure beside his bed. He sat upright and shook his head as he tried to figure out what was happening, but his own foggy mind wasn’t clearing fast enough. He could hear Larabee’s ragged voice and the mumbled words, but what chilled him to the bone was the way his friend’s arms were held out in front of him and his head was tilted down as if he was looking at something he held. Shifting his legs over the edge Vin pressed the call button and moved in front of Larabee as the desk answered.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“I need help in here!” Tanner winced as he put a little too much weight on his injured leg.

 

“I’ll send your nurse right in!”

 

“Chris...”

 

“No! God, why not t...take me!”

 

“Come on, Chris, look at me!”

 

“He’s only a boy you b...bastard, Nguyen!”

 

“Chris, Nguyen’s not here, but I am...”

 

“Oh, Le, why?”

 

“Sh, Chris...”

 

“What’s going on?” Rachel Long asked as she opened the door, flashed her light across the room and spotted the two men standing between the beds. She turned on the overhead light and hurried to the two men.

 

“He’s caught in the past. Some kind of nightmare!” Tanner explained, afraid of touching the blond. “Come on, Chris, ya need ta wake up!”

 

“NO!” Chris screamed as he looked up at the ceiling and tears ran in rivulets from his eyes.

 

“Mr. Larabee, we need to get you back to bed,” Long explained, ignoring the angered glare the second patient turned her way.

 

“He ain’t hearin’ ya! Chris, come on, Cowboy, I’m here, ain’t nothin’ gonna hurtcha here!” Tanner explained as Larabee continued to be lost in a nightmare only he could see. He now understood why Larabee’s arms were stretched out in front of him. It seemed as if the injured man was cradling something in his arms and from the way he protected it, Vin knew it must be a small child.

 

“I k...killed him, Tran, I killed him!”

 

“Sh, Chris, ya didn’t kill anyone,” Tanner soothed as the nurse held back and let him talk to the blond.

 

“I’m sorry...so s...sorry. Didn’t mean t...to. M...my fault h...he’s d...dead!”

 

“No, Chris, it isn’t. Here, let me take him fer ya,” Tanner tried, standing in front of the distraught man as if he was taking a real child.

 

“B...be c...careful...o...okay...he...he’s so s...small.”

 

“I will, Chris,” Tanner said, as Larabee seemed to hand over his burden. “I got him, Chris. Now why don’t you let Rachel help ya back ta bed?”

 

“T...tell Tran. T...tell him I...I’m s...sorry.”

 

“Ya got nothin’ ta be sorry, for, Chris,” the tracker said, as Larabee’s eyes seemed to widen and focus on him. “Hey, Cowboy, feel better?”

 

“V...Vin, w...what happened?” Larabee asked as he sank down on the floor between the beds and leaned his head back. He felt someone pressing something against his arm and opened his eyes to look at the nurse.

 

“Ya were havin’ a dream, Chris.” Tanner shifted around so that he sat next to his friend and shook his head as the nurse made to get the injured man off the floor.

 

“D...dream...no, Vin...no dream. Killed t...that little boy just as I k...killed Adam...”

 

“No, Chris, ya didn’t,” Tanner said as Larabee’s head dropped onto his left shoulder. Ignoring the ache in his own body, Vin wrapped his arm around his friend’s shoulder. “Yer as much a victim in this as anyone...maybe even more so.”

 

“Mr. Tanner, we need to get you both back into bed.”

 

“In a minute,” Tanner answered as Larabee settled against him. He heard her talking to the nurse covering the desk and knew help would be there soon and they’d have to restart Larabee’s IV and put him back on the oxygen.

 

“S...should’ve b...been there. S...should have been a...able to stop h...her. T...tired, Vin, s...so tired.”

 

“I know ya are, Chris. Ya wanna get back ta bed?”

 

“Y...yeah, m...made a m...mess,” Larabee said, as he looked at the blood on his hospital issued gown.

 

“We’ll get you cleaned up and back into bed, Mr. Larabee,” Long assured him.

 

Chris rubbed his hands together as if trying to clean something from them and finally raised his head from Tanner’s shoulder. His eyes were bloodshot and filled with remorse as they met the blue ones that seemed to read him so well. “B...blood on my hands, Vin, so much b...blood.”

 

“No, Chris, there’s no blood on yer hands. No more’n anyone else and what there is doesn’t belong ta an innocent person. Ya help make this world safe, Chris...”

 

“Not safe e...enough, Vin. I couldn’t save my f...family...couldn’t save S...Sarah or Adam or the baby...”

 

“No one could, Chris, ya done everythin’ ya could.”

 

“D...did I? Did I r...really?” he asked, sitting up further and wincing as a sharp stabbing pain took the breath from his body.

 

“Easy Chris,” Tanner soothed as another nurse entered the room.

 

“H...hurts, Vin...”

 

“What hurts, Mr. Larabee?” Long asked.

 

“E...everything...s...side, chest...heart,” the blond whispered as lancing pain radiated throughout his body. “H...heart h...hurts s...so bad!”

 

Vin held him as the tears came, tears that were only a stepping-stone to the healing this man needed. He shook his head as the nurse made a move to help Larabee back to bed. This was something the blond needed and he would be the shoulder Larabee needed to lean on for as long as it took. He didn’t know how long he held the trembling body, but he thought the man was asleep and wished they could stay that way. His own body was now a mass of pain and he winced as he shifted slightly.

 

“N...need t...to g...get in y...your bed, Vin,” Larabee surprised them all by sitting up and holding his arms to his chest.

 

“I think we need to get you both back to bed, Mr. Larabee,” Long said and turned to the second nurse. “Barry, would you help Mr. Tanner?”

 

“Sure, Rachel,” Barry Connors answered and moved to help the Texan to his feet. He smiled sympathetically as Tanner groaned before making it to his feet.

 

“S...sorry, Vin,” the blond said, guilt gnawing at him over his friend’s pain.

 

“Don’t be, Chris, I’m fine,” the tracker said and knew the nurse could see it for the lie it was.

 

“Barry, give me a hand here,” Long said when the tracker was settled in his bed. She waited for the man to latch onto Larabee’s other side and the duo eased him to his feet. She could see the pain painted across his face, ominous shades of gray and white that told the true story as they helped him onto the bed.

 

“Do you want me to get another IV set up, Rachel?”

 

“Yes, please, Barry,” Long answered as she began taking the blond’s vital signs. She watched the man’s face closely and knew he was in a lot of pain as she removed the BP cuff and looked towards the door as Connors returned with the new set up. “Chris, I’m going to restart your IV and get you something for pain, okay?”

 

“O...okay,” Larabee said, as she took his hand and began searching for a vein to insert the needle. He felt someone watching him and turned his head until he caught sight of his roommate. He knew the other man understood what he was going through and would be there whenever he needed to talk, but right now all he wanted to do was sleep.

 

“You’re going to feel a sharp prick right now, Mr. Larabee,” Long explained as she inserted the needle.

 

Chris remained silent as she restarted the IV and checked his wounds. He hated the churning in his tumultuous stomach and knew he was going to be sick. The nurse saw the distress and instinctively grabbed for the kidney shaped basin and placed a hand on his shoulder as she eased him onto his side. Over and over he vomited until there was nothing but dry heaves and his throat was raw and sore. He knew Tanner was worried, but right at this moment he could do nothing to reassure his friend. He rode out the tidal wave of nausea and heard the nurse mention something about giving him Zofran and the prescribed pain meds. He turned on his side and felt the exhaustion and trauma of the last few hours catch up to him as he slipped into a deep, drug induced sleep.

 

“Rachel, is he okay?” Tanner asked as the nasal canulas were put in place.

 

“He’s sleeping, Mr. Tanner, and you should be doing the same thing. I’m going to get your meds and hopefully you’ll be able to get some rest. Barry, thanks for your help.”

 

“You’re welcome, Rachel,” Connors said as he left the room.

 

“I’ll be right back, Vin,” Long told him.

 

“Okay,” the Texan answered and looked across the narrow space between the beds. Larabee was again turned slightly on his side, but this time there were none of the lines of pain and strain he was used to seeing. The blond seemed to be sleeping peacefully for the first time in a long time and Vin hoped it would continue that way. The man’s coloring was still too pale, but at least whatever he’d been given was allowing him to sleep. He looked at the nurse as she returned and nodded when she asked if he was okay and she injected the medication into his IV.

 

Rachel turned out the light and partially closed the door on the two men. When she returned ten minutes later she found both men facing each other, eyes closed and face relaxed and hoped her patients got the rest they deserved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Orrin looked at the solemn group of men seated around the conference table. To say they looked like they hadn’t slept in a week would be an understatement, and he knew until Larabee and Tanner were back on their feet these four would divide their time between work and the hospital. The third injured man, Nathan Jackson was still at Josiah’s house and being cared for by Rain Goines. Taking a deep breath he readied himself for the tirade this newest development was bound to cause.

 

“Boys, we may have another problem where Chris is concerned,” Travis told them.

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Wilmington said, shaking his head angrily. “I mean it’s not like the man doesn’t have enough problems as it stands!”

 

“Easy, Buck, we need to stay level headed here. What’s this new problem, Orrin?” Standish asked.

 

“Hank Connelly.”

 

“That bastard has been a problem since Chris and Sarah got together. What’s he up to now?” the ladies’ man spat.

 

“You all know my daughter in law works for the Billings Gazette.”

 

“Yes, I read her by line all the time,” Sanchez told him.

 

“Connelly called her and asked if she would be interested in a story he had. Mary didn’t know who he was until he showed up and started making accusations.”

 

“Accusations?” Dunne asked.

 

“It seems Hank Connelly is trying to make it look like Chris had Sarah and Adam murd...”

 

“What?” Wilmington shouted, slamming his fist on the table as he stood up. “How the hell does that sonofabitch come up with this shit?”

 

“I don’t know, Buck, but Mary didn’t believe anything he said. She taped the conversation she had with him and I have it here. I’ll keep it in case Connelly tries anything else,” Travis assured them. 

 

“We’ve got to stop him before he comes up with something even more devious,” Standish told them as he thought of the two men in the hospital.

 

“There’s not much more we can do, Ezra. Right now all we have is a bitter man who’s trying to ruin Chris’ reputation, but nobody is buying that,” Sanchez assured him.

 

“I’m sure some people would, Josiah. What if he starts talking like this to that little rag of a tabloid? Do you really think they’ll have the same scruples as Mary Travis?” Dunne asked, reaching for the papers on the desk as he tried to keep his hands busy.

 

“Most of them are a lot more careful nowadays, JD. They know how easy it is to open themselves up for a lawsuit and that’s what will happen if they print this rubbish,” Travis told them.

 

“I’m worried about the ones that don’t give a damn about lawsuits. They don’t care who they hurt with the slanderous remarks they print,” Sanchez said and knew the others felt the same way.

 

“We’ll just have to make sure Hank is stopped before this goes any further,” Wilmington said.

 

“How do you propose to do that, Buck?” Dunne asked.

 

“I don’t know, Kid, but if I see him I’m sure my fists could be persuasion enough!” the rogue warned as he retook his seat. They listened to the tape and knew Connelly was a real threat where Chris was concerned, but with only the tape there wasn’t much the police could do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Chris licked at dry lips as he woke up to the sounds of familiar voices in the room. His friends were there, but they were unnaturally quiet and he knew it was because they didn’t want to disturb him. He pressed the button to raise the head of his bed and smiled in spite of the lingering sense of loss.

 

“It’s about time you woke up, Pard. Thought you were going to sleep through until tomorrow. How are you doing? Can I get you anything?”

 

“Yeah, water, Buck,” the blond said, feeling every bit as old as Tanner sometimes teased him he was. His body ached and he knew a lot of it had to do with the time sitting on the floor the night before. He accepted the glass of ice water from his friend and took several long swallows before greeting the other men. “Nathan, shouldn’t you be resting?”

 

“Yes, he should be, but it seems Brother Nate is just as stubborn as he accuses the rest of us of being,” Sanchez said.

 

“I’ve been taking lessons in stubbornness,” Jackson said, shifting slightly on the chair and smiling at the injured men. “It’s good to see you without so many accessories, Chris.”

 

“Thanks, Nathan, just wish they’d take everything out and let me go home...home,” he stammered and was hit by the shock of that single word. He felt the now familiar anger and despair warring for dominance and clenched his fists in the blankets.

 

“Chris,” Tanner called as he slid off the bed and stood on shaky legs.

 

“Home...I don’t have a fucking home anymore! That bitch took it from me! Took everything from me.”

 

“We know, Chris,” Wilmington tried and was caught like a deer in headlights by Larabee’s ferocious glare.

 

“Do you, Buck? I don’t f...fucking think so! I don’t think any of you do! That bitch died too fucking easy! Tell me they haven’t buried her yet! Tell me I’ll get to see her body lowered into the ground or better yet burned in a fire like she did to Sarah and Adam and our baby!”

 

“Chris...”

 

“Josiah, don’t try to talk to me about God and vengeance ‘cause right now God’s not one of my favorite topics. Where’s Ella’s body?”

 

“Chris, the police haven’t...”

 

“Haven’t what, JD?” Larabee asked, his chest tight and his heart aching as he looked from one worried face to another. He saw five faces turn to the youngest member of the team and knew they were trying to keep something from him, something to do with Ella Gaines.

 

“Chris, we’ll tell you, but right now ya need ta calm down,” Tanner said and saw the anger flare in the green orbs once more.

 

“Vin, I’m fucking tired of people telling me what I need to do!”

 

“Chris, we’re only concerned...”

 

“Right now I don’t give a fuck what you’re concerned about, Ezra. I need to know what’s going on. Tell me that bitch is dead!”

 

“I wish we could, Chris, but the police never recovered her body,” Standish explained.

 

“God damn it! When were you planning on telling me this?”

 

“We didn’t think you were in any shape to deal with it right now,” Tanner explained to the irate man.

 

“Oh...oh, wait I get it!” Larabee laughed, a hysterical sound that cut through the hearts of his friends. “You gotta protect me from myself is that it? Gotta make sure Chris doesn’t lose it and decide to do something stupid. I’ll tell you boys something right now! I’m going after Ella Gaines!”

 

“Chris, the police think she drowned in a plane crash!” Wilmington tried, but was again caught in the deadly glare.

 

“I won’t believe it until I see her body, Buck!” the blond swore as anger took over and drove his senses into a tumultuous uproar. He threw off the covers, ignoring the worried faces and voices of his friends as he tried to drop the side rails.

 

“Where do you think you’re going, Cowboy?” the Texan asked, reaching for Larabee’s arm.

 

“I’m going after that bitch!”

 

“Chris, you’re not going anywhere!” Jackson said as Dunne hurried from the room to alert the nurses. 

 

“You can’t stop me, Nathan, none o...of y...you can!” Larabee vowed as he pulled the nasal canulas from around his head. Without thinking he pushed the man standing beside the bed and missed the gasp of pain as the tracker landed heavily on his injured leg. While the others were busy stopping the Texan from further injury, Chris managed to get the rail down and slid over the edge of the bed. He felt a hand on his arm and turned his head to see who had the nerve to touch him.

 

“Chris, you’re not going anywhere!” Wilmington told him as Susan James, Sandra Thomas, and JD Dunne entered the room.

 

“Get away from me, Buck! I’m getting out of h...here n...now!”

 

“You need to calm down and get back in the bed...”

 

“Fuck you, Buck Wilmington! Get out of my face!”

 

“No! Now you listen here, Chris. I made Sarah a promise a long time ago and I’m gonna keep that promise.” Wilmington heard Susan James tell the nurse to bring Valium and continued to try and hold the irate blond in place as Sanchez joined him on the other side of the blond.

 

“Come on, Chris, let’s get you back to bed,” Sanchez suggested as a second nurse moved to help the Texan who seemed to be in a lot of pain from the stumble he’d taken when Larabee pushed him.

 

“No! Damn it, Josiah! G...get the f...fuck away from me!”

 

Susan James nodded as Sandra and an orderly entered the room and the trio moved towards the patient. She watched as Larabee turned away from his friends and caught sight of her.

 

“What the hell are you doing here? I don’t need you! I don’t need any of you!”

 

“Chris, you need to calm down and let the orderly help you back into bed!”

 

“No!” Larabee protested, but soon found himself held in the firm grasp of the ex-preacher and the ladies’ man. “What is that?”

 

“It’s a sedative to help you calm down, Chris,” James explained as Sandra injected the medication into the IV juncture closest to her patient’s hand.

 

“I don’t want it!” Larabee spat, fighting against the two men holding him.

 

“Easy, Chris,” Wilmington soothed as he felt the body begin to relax. He felt the man trembling as they lifted him back on the bed and eased the blanket up over him.

 

“Y...you’re wrong, Buck. N...nothing’s easy...nothing ever w...will be a...again,” Larabee mumbled as the strong sedative took effect and the nurse began taking his vitals.

 

“It will be, Chris, I promise you it will get easier and until it does I’ll be here to catch you when you fall,” the gentle rogue vowed as the green eyes lost the fire and slid closed.

 

‘And the rest of us will be there to catch you, Buck,’ Standish silently promised from the opposite side of Tanner’s bed.

 

“Vin, I’m going to get you something for pain,” Julie Weston said as she finished checking the patient’s thigh.

 

“O...okay,” the young man winced as she left the room. “Doc how is he?”

 

Susan James moved towards the second bed and smiled at the Texan before growing serious once more. “Chris is suffering from anger and depression due to the accumulated effects of the trauma he’s experienced over the last month or more. Right now what you’re seeing is a natural reaction to the stress of the mental and physical wounds. PTSD is very real and you’ll probably see Chris go through moods that change from one minute to the next. He could be calm one minute and screaming at you the next. He’ll go through times where he won’t eat and can’t sleep and I’m afraid we’ll also have to watch him for signs that he’s in real trouble emotionally.”

 

“What kind of signs?” Dunne asked.

 

“I’m not saying it will happen, but I’ve seen patients who would normally be unflappable contemplate suicide...”

 

“No way, not Chris, doc! I’ve known him a long time and that man would never think of taking his own life.”

 

“Buck, what about the whiskey?”

 

“Nathan, that was an accident! You said so yourself!”

 

“It could have been an accident, but it could also have been an unconscious attempt to take his own life,” James explained.

 

“From drinking? Come on, doc, how would drinking be considered a suicide attempt?” Wilmington spat out, angered by the unfounded accusations.

 

“Chris was taking pain meds, Buck, and he knew mixing them with alcohol could have devastating effects on his system. I’m not saying he did it consciously, but I think he was crying out for the help he needed,” Jackson explained as the nurse returned and injected the morphine into Tanner’s IV.

 

“So how do we help him, Doc?” the Texan asked.

 

“By being there for him. By letting him rant and rave about everything. By listening to him when he wants to talk or just keeping him company when he doesn’t feel like talking at all. Sometimes just knowing someone is willing to listen is enough and from what I’ve read Chris is a quiet, private man and as such it will be hard to get him to open up,” James explained.

 

“He’ll have all the support he needs, Dr. James,” Sanchez promised.

 

“I know he will,” the psychiatrist said smiling encouragingly at the six men. “Chris is a lucky man to have friends who care so much. I‘ll be in to speak with him again tomorrow afternoon and I want you all to know my door is open if you need to talk about the feelings you have over the tragedy that has befallen all of you.”

 

“Thanks, Doc, we may just take you up on that,” Jackson said.

 

“Just call my office.” James said before leaving the five men to watch over the two injured members of their flock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hank Connelly smiled as he looked at the papers gripped tightly in his hands. He knew the writ would probably not last long, but right now he held Chris Larabee’s life in his hands and could make it a living hell if he wanted to.

 

“Who am I kidding? He’ll wish he was in hell by the time I’m done with him,” he vowed as he waited for the ambulance that would transport Larabee to the private hospital outside Billings. He knew Frank Murray and Michale Filbert would be accompanying him to the hospital and Larabee would have no choice in the matter. Filbert was a formidable doctor and had the licenses and power that went with it. The man’s weakness was money and Murray used that weakness whenever he could. He smiled as a limousine pulled up in front of his house and the chauffeur opened the door for him. He shook hands with Frank and extended his hand to the physician when Murray introduced them.

 

“Now, Hank, I do believe it’s in your own best interest to stay in the limo while Michale and I retrieve your son in law...”

 

“Don’t call him that, Frank! That bastard never was my son in law!”

 

“I’d rather not hear you speaking like that, Mr. Connelly. This man will be my patient and as such I would rather he not be upset, at least not until he is safely in his room at the institution.”

 

“Okay, but, Doc, don’t call it an institution, least not while you’re in his room. See he’s got some mighty powerful friends and one of them is in the room with him. Tanner’s not gonna accept this easily and if any of the others are there they’ll kick up hell to stop you!”

 

“I have the papers signed by Judge Schroeder giving you medical and physical power of attorney and until they find a judge to overturn it Larabee will be my patient. You do realize that if they’re as powerful as you say it won’t take them long to do just that!” Schroeder explained.

 

“Yeah, but it’ll be worth it if Larabee thinks I have control of his life. He hates me as much as I hate him and this will be my little cherry on top of the sundae revenge. You know, I think I’ll come with you. I mean the longer I can piss Larabee and his friends off the better.”

 

“Hank, are you sure that’s such a good idea?”

 

“Hell, yeah. I want to see his face when you show him the papers. All nice and legal like!” Connelly’s grin was feral as they drove towards Saint Vincents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck sat between the two beds and sighed heavily. Twenty four hours after Larabee’s outburst found the man subdued and withdrawn as if what little fight he had was extinguished with the news that Ella Gaines could very well be alive and out there somewhere. The two men were sleeping now and he wiped at the tears that threatened once more. He knew he was probably suffering from depression and had already made an appointment to speak with Susan James about the grief that sometimes paralyzed him. He looked from one patient to the other before his gaze finally came to rest on Chris Larabee’s slack features and a lump formed in his throat.

 

“Hell, Chris, I don’t know what to say right now,” he said and laughed softly. “Hell, that’s something I bet you never thought you’d hear. Buck Wilmington at a loss for words, but that’s not really true. I have a lot of things I’d like to say and you being unconscious makes it easier for me, but it still hurts. I see how close you and Vin are and sometimes I wish we were still as close as we used to be. I’m not saying we’re not close, Chris, I’m just saying we’re not as close as we once were. I remember a time when you came to me about your problems or when you needed to talk and you know I can’t remember when that changed. I ain’t saying it was when Vin came into the picture, but that’s when I first noticed the changes. I’d be a hypocrite if I said I wasn’t jealous of the way you two seem to talk without saying a word so I won’t lie about that. I know there’s plenty of room in your life for me and Vin and all the guys, but I miss the times when it was just you and I and we could talk about anything. I know most of that changed when you and Sarah got married and that didn’t bother me so much, but for some reason this thing between you and Vin does. I’ll get over it though and you know why, Chris?” Wilmington asked, not really expecting an answer as he looked from one bed to the other and again settled on his long time friend before answering his own question.

 

“It’s because he’s good for you. He knows when to be quiet and when to talk and he says more with a single word than I can in a god damned wordy sentence. See, I’m not doing a very good job of this and it’s a damn good thing you’re both sleeping because I don’t want to step on any toes. It’s not like I don’t like Vin, Chris, it’s just I don’t like the fact that he’s taken my place in your life. He’s the one you turn to when you need to talk or just need some peace and quiet. God, how many times have you asked me for that? Peace and quiet were never words attached to me were they, Pard? I mean I could talk the ears off Dumbo and still have enough left over to chew you out.”

 

Buck continued to talk softly, unaware that one of the occupants of the room was awake and listening to every word he said. Vin Tanner knew the ladies’ man was speaking from the heart and the words were meant to be private, but he also understood the man needed to get his feelings out in the open. He kept his eyes closed and his breathing even as the voice finally grew quiet.

 

‘I’m sorry, Buck, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen,’ the Texan thought as the damning words continued.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Can I help you, gentlemen?” Shirley Peterson asked as the group of men stepped off the elevator.

 

“I hope so, Nurse Peterson. My name is Michale Filbert and I run a small private hospital on the outskirts of the city. I’m here at the request of a distraught man whose son in law is one of your patients. I have the proper papers to remove the patient from this facility and take him to...”

 

“I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about. We have not been advised of any such orders and they certainly wouldn’t discharge a patient at this hour,” Peterson told him.

 

“I’m afraid this is official business and these papers will prove what I say is true. We would have come earlier, but I had an emergency and I would not condone the pick up of a patient without my being here. Now, if you wouldn’t mind I’d like to take a look at my patient. His name is Chris Larabee.”

 

“Excuse me!” the nurse stated incredulously. 

 

“I said his name is...”

 

“I heard what you said, Dr. Filbert,” she said, her voice laced with sarcasm as she reached for the phone. “Surely you know this patient is in no shape to be moved?”

 

“Nurse Peterson, I am fully aware of the condition of the patient and I assure you I’ve done everything possible to see that the transition from here to Sunnyvale is as easy as possible for him.”

 

“Doctor, this man has...”

 

“I know what this man has been through and you are upsetting his father in law. Now please direct me to his room and let me get on with my duties.”

 

“I’ll have to clear this with the hospital committee first, Dr. Filbert!”

 

“Fine, you do that and while you’re at it Mr. Connelly’s lawyer will be readying a lawsuit against this hospital for non-conformance with a legal order from a judicial court! Now what room is Chris Larabee in?”

 

“He’s in 323, but...”

 

“You make your call while we get him ready for transport,” Filbert said, signaling for the ambulance drivers to follow him with the gurney. He could hear the commotion at the nurse’s desk and knew Peterson would soon follow him to Larabee’s room. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he owed Frank Murray and this would wipe the slate clean. The money involved would also help buy new equipment for his facility. He knew he was trying to justify his own unscrupulous acts, but the equipment would go a long way towards saving the lives of his patients.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin turned towards the door as the sound of footsteps met his ears. Wilmington had left a short time ago, but he was expected back any minute. He could hear several voices raised in anger and one hit him like a jolt of ice water in his veins. He sat up and turned towards the other bed relieved to see Larabee’s eyes were still closed.

 

“I’m coming with you, Dr. Filbert, after all I do hold the power of attorney.”

 

“Connelly!” Tanner whispered in a deadly voice as he held fast to the IV pole and limped towards the door. He cursed his own weakness as the door was opened and three men entered the room.

 

“V...Vin, what’s w...wrong?” Larabee asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

 

“Nothin’ Chris, just got ta get rid of a rat. What the hell are ya doin’ here?”

 

“I’m here to make sure he’s getting the treatment he deserves,” Connelly answered, brushing past the Texan before the injured man had a chance to stop him.

 

“Excuse me, Sir, but would you mind moving out of the way?”

 

“Who the hell are ya?” Tanner asked as he tried to get between Connelly and the bed as two security guards and a nurse entered the room.

 

“My name is Michale Filbert and I’m a licensed physician. I’ve been asked to take over the care...”

 

“Hank, get away from him!” Tanner spat as the older man slipped past him and stood beside Larabee’s bed.

 

“Of this man by his father in law. I have an ambulance ready to transport...” Filbert explained, but was interrupted by a security guard.

 

“You’re not taking this patient anywhere until a member of the hospital board gets here!”

 

“They aren’t taking him period!” the Texan warned as Filbert stood between him and Connelly.

 

“We have the legal right to take him out of here. I have all the proper documentation right here!” Murray explained.

 

Connelly took advantage of the other’s preoccupation with the papers and leaned down over the bed. He looked into the glassy green eyes and realized Larabee was under the influence of some powerful drugs. He smiled as the eyes finally focused on him and knew he had the man right where he wanted. Now was the time for him to exact his revenge.

 

“You killed my daughter, Chris Larabee, and now I control everything you own. I have every right to take you out of here and put you in an institution! I’ll spend every cent of money you have and no one will be able to stop me!”

 

“N...No!”

 

“Yes...”

 

“Get away from him, ya bastard!” Tanner shoved past the doctor and made to grab for the hated figure, but was stopped short as his leg gave way.

 

“I own you, Chris, body and soul...”

 

“What the hell is going on here?” Wilmington asked as he entered a room that was filled to overflowing with bodies. His gaze came to rest on the man standing beside Chris Larabee’s bed and he sprang into action. He shoved security guards, lawyer, and doctor out of the way as he covered the short distance and latched onto Hank Connelly’s throat. His fingers began to tighten even as strong hands began to pry them from the man’s neck. Breathing through clenched teeth, Buck was pulled back and watched as Connelly’s hand went to his throat and rubbed the bruised flesh.

 

“I could charge you with assault, Wilmington, but I’m not that kind of man, besides my son in law has been through enough. Now if...”

 

“Get out of h...here Hank!” Larabee warned, but there was little strength in the words.

 

“Now, Son...”

 

“Don’t you fucking call me that! Get out of here before I kill you!”

 

“See, Frank, I told you they were poisoning his mind against me. Please, Dr. Filbert, let’s get him out of here before they cause any more damage!”

 

“You’re not taking him anywhere, Hank!” Wilmington spat as he helped the nurse get Tanner back on his feet.

 

“You can’t do anything to stop me, Wilmington. I have been granted temporary power of attorney until Chris is able to make his own decisions. Right now he’s too distraught...”

 

“Mister, I think you all better come with me until the board member and Mr. Larabee’s physicians arrive,” the bigger of the two security guards warned.

 

“I’m not going anywhere w...with you, Hank!” Larabee warned as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, wincing as his injured right leg hit the floor.

 

“You don’t have a choice. I own you, remember?” Connelly leered as he showed Larabee the legal documentation.

 

“Never!” Chris acted before thinking and all the anger and pent up grief that came with it gave him the strength he needed. He drew back his right arm and let it fly towards Connelly’s face. Adrenaline lent even more power to the blow and he watched as Connelly flew backwards over the chair and landed on his back in the corner and didn’t move. Chris tried to get to him again, but found his movement stopped by his long-time friend.

 

“Wow, Stud, it’s good to see you haven’t lost your right hook. Sonofabitch is out cold!”

 

“G...good. I...is Vin okay?”

 

“I’m fine, Chris,” Tanner said, staying back to let the two friends have the time they needed.

 

“W...will someone g...get that piece of s...shit out o...of my f...face?” Larabee asked as his chest heaved and the adrenaline rush abated, leaving him weak and trembling.

 

“Mr. Larabee, I’m afraid this changes nothing,” Filbert advised. “You have to come with us...”

 

“Not o...on y...your life,” the blond warned as he struggled to catch his breath. The effort it took to hit Connelly had taken more out of him than he realized.

 

“I’m afraid you have no choice,” Murray said as Connelly moaned and tried to stand.

 

“Yeah, he does. Hank is here illegally and he knows it,” Wilmington said. “There’s a restraining order that’s still in effect that says he’s not allowed within a hundred feet of Chris. I think he was a lot closer than that. Would one of you boys mind calling the police and telling them Connelly has violated the order?”

 

“I’m on it,” the smaller security guard said as he flipped the button on his radio and made the call.

 

“Now, Doctor, if you and that lawyer would get out of here we’ll make sure we get to the bottom of this,” Wilmington advised, smiling condescendingly at the three men. He looked to the right as Vin Tanner took up residence on the other side of Chris Larabee.

 

“Buck, call Orrin and tell him what’s happened!” Tanner advised.

 

“You okay?” Wilmington asked as he reached for the phone on the bedside table. He stayed beside Larabee as Tanner answered that he was fine.

 

“G...get him o...out of here!” Larabee repeated as Connelly stood and shook his head.

 

“We’ll be back as soon as the board members verify this document is legit,” Murray said.

 

“Don’t bet on it!” Tanner spat as the security guards escorted the three men from the room.

 

“Vin, why don’t you get back to bed and let me take care of Chris,” Sandra asked as two more nurses and a doctor entered the room.

 

“I’m okay,” Tanner lied and felt Larabee turn towards him.

 

“D...did that b...bastard h...hurt you?”

 

“No, Chris, I’m fine. My damn leg gave out!”

 

“I...I...” the blond stammered as his vision began to blur. “I w...won’t g...go w...with t...them! P...promise m...me y...you w...won’t l…let them t...take me,” Larabee pleaded as his weakened body began to wilt towards the floor.

 

“I promise, Chris,” the Texan vowed as Sandra and another nurse maneuvered the injured man back onto his bed.

 

“Orrin’s going to have the order overturned. Then he’s going to start an investigation into Connelly’s lawyer and that so called quack they brought in,” Wilmington explained, as the nurse examined Larabee’s right hand.

 

“T...thanks, Buck...t...tired.”

 

“I bet. You go on and sleep. Me and Vin got your back.”

 

“A...always d...did, Bucklin,” the blond said, wincing as the nurse touched a tender part of his hand.

 

“I’m sorry, Chris, but I think you may have broken a couple of bones,” Sandra explained as more footsteps sounded outside the door.

 

“What happened?” the doctor asked as he looked from one pale patient to the other and moved to Larabee’s bed.

 

“Some lawyer came in here with a bogus paper saying they were taking Chris out of here. Security escorted them out of here a few minutes ago.”

 

“Must be the men who are arguing with Stacey Midland, Susan James, and Charles Reynolds. They’ll be here shortly, but asked me to check on Mr. Larabee and Mr. Tanner. What happened to his hand?”

 

“I...I hit t...the s...sonofabitch!” Larabee answered.

 

“It looks like you may have a few broken bones here,” Steven Marcus explained.

 

“W...worth it. K...knocked h...him o...out.”

 

“You sure did, Chris,” Wilmington agreed as he stood beside Tanner’s bed.

 

“We’ll need to get this x-rayed,” Marcus explained.

 

“L…later! S...sleep now. W...watch b...back.”

 

“We will, Chris. You go ahead and sleep,” the ladies’ man vowed. He continued to stand watch over his two friends as the two key medical personnel continued to examine the now sleeping blond.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stacey Midland could not believe her ears. Hank Connelly, a man she’d met only briefly was still insisting on moving Chris Larabee from Saint Vincents. The lawyer was adamant that the papers were legit and Charles Reynolds, legal representative for the hospital was on the phone with Judge Schroeder. Susan James was in a heated argument with Michale Filbert, and she knew things were not going well for Filbert. James could hold her own and then some. Each time Filbert made an attempt to speak, the psychiatrist cut him off.

 

“I don’t know where you got your credentials, Dr. Filbert, but in this country you need to go to school and not just to some vending machine that hands out phony degrees! Chris Larabee is my patient and he’s in no shape to deal with the shit you’re piling on him!” James explained.

 

“I wholeheartedly agree, Susan,” Midland said as she stood shoulder to shoulder with the other woman.  “I think maybe the ethics board would be interested in your recent activities. Did you bother to check on Hank Connelly’s story?”

 

“Look, Dr. Midland, I’m acting on behalf of a worried father in law...”

 

“Oh, hell,” Midland laughed. “Don’t you read the papers?”

 

“Of course I do! What does that have to do with this patient?”

 

“Chris Larabee recently lost his wife and son in a fire. To be specific they were murdered.”

 

“All the more reason he needs the one on one care I can provide him with!” Filbert spat.

 

“Look, Doctor,” Midland continued. “Hank Connelly showed up at the funeral...”

 

“Well of course he did. His daughter and grandson were being buried.”

 

“No, that’s not why he showed up! Was it Hank?” Midland asked as Connelly came back into the room. His right eye was black and nearly swollen shut, but he refused to go down to the ER.

 

“I was distraught...”

 

“Like hell you were. You went to the funeral for one reason, Hank, to hit a man who couldn’t defend himself.”

 

“What?” Filbert asked, seething with this new information.

 

“I didn’t...” Connelly began.

 

“Oh, Hank, don’t try to deny it. We were all witness to your act of cowardice and I don’t think I’ve seen anything so low in my life. Well, until now that is! Charles, what have you found out?” Midland asked as the lawyer hung up the phone and turned towards her.

 

“Judge Schroeder said he did make the order and that it would stand up in court.”

 

“Now, Dr. Midland, would you please get out of our way so Dr. Filbert can collect our patient and we can be on our way?” Murray asked, a smug grin plastered on his face.

 

“You’re not taking him anywhere,” Midland said and turned back to the hospital’s legal representative. “Charles, there’s no way Chris Larabee can be moved. It’s detrimental to his health if he were to be taken from this hospital tonight.”

 

“Are you willing to swear to that, Doctor?” Reynolds asked hoping for a way out of the problems facing the hospital.

 

“Yes!”

 

“I agree with Dr. Midland. It is imperative for Chris Larabee’s mental well being that he remain in this hospital and not be put through the trauma of being moved to another facility.”

 

“Mr. Murray, I’m afraid we can’t abide by this writ. This hospital has to honor the opinions of the staff and as such I will now ask you to leave.”

 

“This is preposterous!” Murray blustered, but there was little real fight in his voice. He knew they’d lost and by the time morning arrived new papers would have been drawn up and the ones he held would not be worth the paper they were written on.

 

“I’m going to check on my patients,” Midland said as the security guards escorted Connelly, Filbert, and Murray out of the conference room.

 

“I’ll come with you, Stacey,” James said and followed the physician out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How are they, Doc?” Wilmington asked as Steven Marcus finished examining Vin Tanner. Before the man could answer Midland and James entered the room.

 

“How are they, Steven?” Midland asked of her colleague.

 

“Mr. Tanner was in a great deal of pain and I had Sandra give him a shot of morphine. Mr. Larabee seems to have broken several bones in his hand.”

 

“How did he manage that?” Midland asked, smiling as she suddenly remembered Hank Connelly’s black eye.

 

“Right hook! I don’t think ol’ Hank saw it coming!” Wilmington answered, returning the smile as he stood next to Larabee’s bed.

 

“Have you ordered x-rays?” Midland asked.

 

“Yes, I didn’t think he needed to be moved around anymore and put in a call for a portable x-ray.”

 

“Thank you, Steven.”

 

“Sure, Stacey. By the way, Mr. Larabee’s temperature is a little higher than the last time it was taken.”

 

“What is it?” Midland asked, concern evident in her eyes.

 

“100.9. I know it’s low grade, but I thought you should know about it.”

 

“Yes, thank you, Steven.” Midland said before the man left the room.

 

“What do you think is causing this, Stacey?” James asked.

 

“I’m not sure, Susan,” the physician said and turned to the nurse. “Sandra, I want you to repeat the last blood tests and put in a call for an abdominal ultra sound. I’m worried that the antibiotics are not fighting the peritonitis as they should.”

 

“What’ll you do if it’s not, Doc?” Wilmington asked, worried about this newest crisis.

 

“If it’s the antibiotics we’ll need to put him on a stronger cocktail and hopefully ward it off before things get any worse.”

 

“What if it’s not?”

 

“Buck, let’s not go there until I get the results back on the blood work and the ultrasound. Now, visiting hours will be over shortly and I think you need to go home and get some rest.”

 

“I’m okay, Doc…”

 

“No, you’re not, Buck. Look, it wasn’t that long ago that you were in here as a patient and to be honest having these two here is enough of a trial for the nursing staff without adding you to the list. You either get out of here now or I have you banned for twenty four hours.”

 

“Damn...”

 

“Now, Buck!”

 

“All right,” Wilmington said and looked at the two sleeping men.

 

“They’ll be all right, Buck. No one will be allowed in here tonight,” Midland vowed.

 

“Doc, you think maybe one of the boys can stay with them? I mean security can’t keep an eye on everything and we’d feel much better if someone was here with them,” Wilmington said as Sandra returned and gently lifted Larabee’s left arm.

 

“As long as it’s not you or Nathan, one of the others can stay with Chris and Vin,” Midland said and turned to the nurse. “I’ll clear it with the board in the morning. Sandra, could you have a chair brought in.”

 

“Yes, Doctor,” the nurse said as she expertly inserted the needle into Larabee arm.

 

“Okay, Buck, call one of the others and then get out of here,” the physician warned.

 

“Sure, Doc,” the rogue said before making the call.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hospital corridors were dark and the only sound was the soft-soled shoes of the nurses as they checked on their patients. Pamela Lewis eased open the door and smiled at the handsome man seated at the window. She knew he was here with the hospital’s permission as she shone the flashlight on the sleeping men as she entered the room. Moving to Larabee’s bed she wished she didn’t have to disturb him, but she needed to do his vital signs and record them every two hours. She pulled the small cart towards the bed and gently lifted Larabee’s left arm.

 

“Lemme be,” the blond mumbled and tried to pull his arm away.

 

“Easy, Chris, she’s just doing her job,” Standish explained as he moved to place his hand on Larabee’s right shoulder.

 

“L…later.”

 

“Later?” Standish asked.

 

“D...do job later. Tired...feel s...sick,” the blond moaned, clutching his abdomen as nausea churned through his stomach. 

 

“Pamela?” Standish said, grabbing the basin as Larabee’s stomach rebelled and he lost what little was inside him. The gambler rubbed his friend’s shoulder in a soothing motion as the nurse hit the call button. He heard her ask one of the nurses to help her as she turned on the overhead light.

 

“W...what’s w...wrong?” came a sleep drenched voice from the other bed.

 

“Pamela is simply checking on Chris,” Standish tried to keep his voice calm in order to keep the other man from panicking.

 

“H...heard him, sick?”

 

“Yes, he was, Vin, but the nurse is taking care of him,” he assured the tracker as a second nurse entered the room.

 

“Chris, I’m going to give you some Zofran to calm your stomach okay?” Pamela stated as she hurried to get the prescribed anti-nausea medication.

 

“O...okay,” the blond moaned and tried to get comfortable in the bed. He felt the nurse at his IV and knew she was injecting the medication. He knew from experience the Zofran wouldn’t take long to work and he tried to relax as the nurse continued to talk to him.

 

“Chris, we’re going to change the gown and the bed sheets as well,” Pamela said, knowing they couldn’t just cover it up. They helped the injured man out of the bed and into the chair beside the window.

 

“T...thanks,” Larabee said as the second nurse covered his legs with a blanket.

 

“You’re welcome,” Pamela said as they quickly stripped the bed and remade it before helping Larabee into clean hospital pajama bottoms and helped him back to bed.

 

“Is he okay?” Tanner asked softly.

 

“I...I’m fine, V...Vin, j...just tired,” Larabee answered as the nurses made sure he was comfortable and left the room.

 

“Hmm, I could believe that if you weren’t whiter than the sheets you’re lying on, Chris,” Standish said.

 

“He’s right, Pard, you really are pale,” the tracker agreed and watched as Larabee turned to face him.

 

“You’re one to talk, Vin. Have y...you looked in a mirror lately? Casper would be jealous of your coloring.”

 

“Oh, Hell, guess we could go out as spooks for Halloween,” the tracker said.

 

“Huh, huh,” Larabee mumbled as sleep overtook him once more.

 

“Damn, wish I could do somethin’ ta help him,” Tanner said.

 

“We all do, Vin, we all do. Now why don’t you join our illustrious leader in dreamland? I’ll be here to watch over you both.”

 

“Thanks, Ezra,” the tracker said and drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five men sat in the conference room at The Firm’s office. Sanchez would be heading for the hospital shortly, but for now an off duty police officer was standing guard outside room 323. The man was a good friend and had been warned about Hank Connelly. The meeting this morning was to figure out a way to keep the embittered man from causing any more harm than he’d already done.

 

“Buck, you said you had an idea on how to keep Hank out of Chris’ business.”

 

“Yes, Orrin, I do. I think we should talk to Chris about having Paul Grogan draw up papers that gives one of us power of attorney while he’s hurt.”

 

“Do you really think Chris would go along with that, Buck?” Dunne asked.

 

“I think so, JD. Chris is no fool and he knows Hank’s a real mean bastard right now. He might not agree right away, but once he has time to think it through he’ll realize it’s the best way to go.”

 

“Do you think Chris would let you do that, Buck?” the young Bostonian asked.

 

“Well, Kid, I wasn’t really thinking about me. See, right now I think I’m too close to it and I’m not saying you guys aren’t, but I’ve known Chris a lot of years and I know how he thinks. Him and I agreed a long time ago that we wouldn’t ask what assets the other one has, but we’ve also always made sure if one needed something the other one was right there to give it. Right now I think Chris needs someone who can handle his anger and resentment and I think there’s only one man who can handle him right now.”

 

“Who did you have in mind, Buck?” Standish asked.

 

“Josiah, would you consider doing this if Chris is okay with it?” Wilmington asked hopefully.

 

“Buck, if Chris wants to go this route, then yes, I will gladly accept the responsibility,” Sanchez explained.

 

“I’ll talk to him about it this afternoon,” Wilmington said, relieved that the older man was willing to do this for their friend.

 

“Actually, Buck, I think it would be better coming from me right now. I’ll explain it to him and then I’ll go see his lawyer.”

 

“Want me to go with you?” the rogue asked, somewhat relieved that it was out of his hands. He knew in his heart Sanchez was the best choice, but he also knew it would be hard for him to talk to Chris about it.

 

“All right, now that we’ve settled that I wanted to update you on the police investigation into the crash off the Dominican Republic,” Travis explained.

 

“Tell me they found her,” Wilmington asked hopefully.

 

“I’m afraid not, Buck, but the pilot was positively identified using DNA and x-rays. They’ve found several large pieces of the fuselage and more evidence that there were two passengers, but again there’s no way to get a positive ID unless the bodies are recovered.”

 

“Damn it! That means she could still be out there planning her next move!” the ladies’ man cursed.

 

“She could be dead, Buck,” Standish tried, but knew he wasn’t very convincing.

 

“I wish I could believe that, Ez, but Ella Gaines is like that stuff you can’t scrape off your shoes and the smell just follows you everywhere you go,” Wilmington explained and realized truer words were never spoken. The men were silent for some time before Travis finally spoke.

 

“I know it’s not much consolation, Buck, but at least we know if she does come back Chris and the rest of us are forewarned and know what to expect. Now, Ezra, you and JD have to coordinate with Robert Miller on tonight’s stakeout. Buck, you’re still on light duties so I guess that means you get to update the files...”

 

“Ah, hell, Orrin,” Wilmington said, shaking his head at having to do a job they all loathed.

 

“Wouldn’t want to be in your shoes, Buck,” Dunne teased, holding his arms apart in an effort to show how much file work was waiting for his roommate.

 

“JD, I could always use a hand and you don’t need to be at the stakeout until eight tonight. I think that leaves you several hours and I know you’d really love to help me out...”

 

“Uhuh, Buck...”

 

“Actually, JD, most of the files belong to you and I think Buck is right about needing your help,” Travis explained and turned to the ex-preacher before the youngest member of the team could voice a protest. “Josiah, let me know what happens with Chris.”

 

“I will, Orrin,” Sanchez assured him, as the meeting seemed to break up.

 

“Come on, Kid, let’s go dot those Is and cross those Ts,” Wilmington said with a grin.

 

“Me and my big mouth,” Dunne said.

 

“Yep, it sure is and you know you can take that foot out whenever you’re ready,” the rogue said as they left the conference room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hank polished off his forth beer and threw the bottle on the growing pile next to his chair. The papers drawn up by his lawyer were worthless now and were saturated with the drops of liquid that spilled from the Budweiser bottle. His anger at losing to Chris Larabee in everything he did continued to grow, festering around his heart and leaving him with a coldness that would not quit. He looked at the gun lying on the table and the bullet sitting next to it. One bullet-one man, that’s all he needed to insure revenge and the time would be soon. He just had to wait and be patient, but Chris Larabee would be dead before he had a chance to spend the insurance money.

 

“Damn you, Chris Larabee! Damn you straight to hell where you belong!” he vowed as he reached for the weapon and felt the strength in his hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris opened his eyes and noticed the older man sitting in the chair between his and Tanner’s bed. Josiah Sanchez seemed to be reading, but Larabee could tell the ex-preacher was watching him through hooded eyes. He frowned as he noted the empty bed and licked his lips in an effort to moisten them before speaking.

 

“Where’s Vin?”

 

“He’s gone for some tests and should return any time now. How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m okay, Josiah. Just feel sore all over.”

 

“Well, the doctor’s seem to think that’s probably the result of a right hook...”

 

“Someone hit me?” the blond asked, frowning at the news Sanchez imparted.

 

“Not exactly. I’d say you hit someone...”

 

Chris tried to remember, but his mind was fogged down and his thoughts were like a jumbled jigsaw puzzle that was impossible to solve. He looked down at his hand now encased in a soft cast.

 

“W...who’d I hit?”

 

“You don’t remember?” Sanchez asked worriedly.

 

“N...no. Please tell me it wasn’t one o...of y...you boys?”

 

“No, it wasn’t one of us or one of the medical staff. The person you hit deserved what he got and then some.”

 

“Who was it, Josiah?”

 

“What do you remember about yesterday?” Sanchez inquired.

 

“N...not much. D...don’t really know w...what’s real and what’s not.”

 

“Do you remember having visitors late in the evening?”

 

“Think so...a doctor...and I think t...there was a lawyer there as well. What d...did they want?”

 

“That’s right and there was one more man with them. He wanted the doctor...”

 

“H...Hank! Shit, it was Hank! He’s t...trying to t...take control o...of m...my life, Josiah. I h...have to stop h...him!”

 

“Chris, I think we may have a way to stop him, but we won’t do it without your permission.”

 

“A...anything that’ll k...keep that b...bastard away f...from me I’ll a...agree to.”

 

“Well, right now you need someone to manage your affairs until you’re out of that bed. Hank has tried to have you declared incompetent and have himself declared legal conservator while you’re incapacitated.”

 

“That bastard w...won’t stop, J...Josiah.”

 

“I know, Son, and that’s where I come in.”

 

“You? How?

 

“Now, Chris, remember that none of this will be done unless you approve of it. No matter what happens we’ll be there to back you all the way.”

 

“What are you proposing, Josiah?” Larabee asked, wincing as he sat forward in the bed.

 

“How would you feel if I spoke with your lawyer and asked him to draw up papers giving me power of attorney? Now hear me out, Son. I wouldn’t make any decisions about your holdings or your life without speaking with you first. We just thought this would be the best way to keep Hank Connelly out of your life!”

 

Chris knew the older man was just trying to help, but his anger quickly surged at the thought that someone else could control his life, that they would know everything about him, including his legal business. He stared at the man seated next to him and let the resentment and anger eat at him.

 

“Chris...”

“Josiah, my business is my business and I don’t need anyone looking after it but me! I’m not incompetent and I c...can m...make my o...own d...decisions!”

 

“Chris, listen...”

 

“No! You l… listen.  Damn it! I...I...” he moaned and clutched at his stomach as the movement jarred the wound in his abdomen.

 

“Easy, Son, just try to relax.”

 

“God, Josiah, it h...hurts.”

 

“I know it does, Chris. Just hang on and the nurse will be right in with something to help okay?”

 

“O...okay...s...sorry. Shit! Didn’t m...mean to y...yell a...at you. K...know you’re trying t...to help!”

 

“It’s okay, Chris, we’ll talk about it later.”

 

“No, y...you’re right. N...need someone t...to stop H...Hank. S...sign papers...Paul Grogan.”

 

“I’ll go see him, Chris,” Sanchez assured him as the nurse entered the room.

 

“Chris, where does it hurt?” Pamela asked as she hurried to the patient’s side.

 

“E...everywhere,” the blond stammered as he tried to get comfortable.

 

“I’m going to give you something to help with the pain in a few minutes. Dr. Silverman will be here shortly,” Pamela explained.

 

“O...okay,” the blond answered as the nurse began taking his vitals. Chris could hear her talking, but the pain was overwhelming and again he tried to curl into a ball. 

 

“Just lay still, Chris...”

 

“What’s going on?” Silverman asked abruptly as he entered the room.

 

“He’s experiencing a lot of abdominal discomfort,” the nurse explained.

 

“What’re his vitals?”

 

“Temperature is 102.3. Blood pressure is 120/70.”

 

“Chris,” Silverman called as he tried to get his patient’s attention. “I’m not sure what’s going on right now, but I’m going to do everything I can to find out. Pamela, call CT and tell them I’m sending down a patient with severe abdominal pain and I want a full series.”

 

“Yes, doctor,” Pamela said and hurried to the wall phone.

 

“How long since he had something for pain?”

 

“I was just going to give him a shot...”

 

“All right,” Silverman said as he listened to the patient’s breathing. He heard the nurse make the call and leave the room.

 

“Doc how is he?” Sanchez asked.

 

“I’m not sure what’s going on right now, Mr. Sanchez, but I believe it may be an infection causing the discomfort. I’ll know more when I get the results of the CT scan.”

 

Pamela returned with the syringe and an orderly and quickly injected the medication into Larabee’s IV. “CT is setting up for him now,” she told Silverman.

 

“All right, page me when the results are in. Chris, the medication should help.”

 

“O...okay,” Larabee said, not really listening as he tried to ride out the pain. He heard the physician leave, but didn’t acknowledge anything else.

 

“Chris, we’re going to transfer you to a stretcher. Do you think you can scoot over?” Pamela asked as the orderly pushed the stretcher between the two beds. She moved the wires and helped him move from the bed to the stretcher before covering him with a warm blanket and raising his head slightly.

 

“J...Josiah?”

 

“I’m here, Son.”

 

“T...tell P...Paul t...to d...draw u...up the papers.”

 

“I will, Chris, you just let them help you. I’ll be here when you come back.”

 

“O...okay.”

 

Sanchez held the door while the stretcher was wheeled past him and he leaned heavily against the frame as his worry surfaced once more. He prayed that whatever was wrong with the blond could be easily fixed, but something told him that was not the case. Turning back to the room he waited for the other occupant of the room to return and knew this would only add to the younger man’s worries.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The waiting game was one they’d grown used to, but was also one they’d rather do without. Four men were anxious to get word on the missing member of their group, but it would be some time before word on Chris Larabee’s condition was disclosed. Silverman and Midland had looked at the results of the tests and the CT scan and found there was infection in the abdominal cavity that was not explained by the peritonitis. Larabee was undergoing more surgery to rid the wound of the infection and make sure there were no other surprises waiting to be sprung.

 

Josiah watched each man, knowing there was nothing he could do to ease their minds until the doctors assured them that Chris was okay. JD and Ezra were already on stakeout and would be waiting for his call, but again that would not be for some time. Vin was back in the room and in bed with his eyes closed yet Sanchez knew the man was not sleeping. Buck stood at the window looking out over the city with fear and worry etched on his pale features. Nathan was seated in the chair next to Tanner’s bed and met Sanchez’s eyes across the room.

 

“Nathan, you should be resting,” Sanchez suggested, knowing the man wasn’t about to be budged.

 

“I will, Josiah, but not until we get word on how the surgery went,” Jackson said, wincing as he moved on the uncomfortable chair. 

 

“Face it, Josiah, no one’s going anywhere until we hear from Dr. Midland,” Wilmington said as he turned away from the window. The four men were quiet again as time seemed to drag on. Each time the door opened they jumped, but it was usually one of the nurses coming to check on the patient. At one point Ezra and JD entered the room, but no one bothered to ask why they were there. They knew the two men belonged with them as they continued to wait for news.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Casey shifted the tray of coffee until it was easier to handle, glanced at the woman walking beside her and wished she could take some of the pain away. Nettie seemed to have aged in the last few weeks, the wrinkles on her face becoming more prominent as the days went by. She hoped and prayed her aunt would come through this the same person, but she also understood that there were too many changes for that to happen. Losing Sarah and Adam had taken a toll on the older woman and now Chris and Vin’s health were also an issue.

 

“Nettie, why don’t I take you home and get Josiah to call us when they have news?”

 

“No, Child, I’m not leaving until I know Chris is all right. I owe it to Sarah to make sure he’s not alone.”

 

“He’s not alone, Aunt Nettie. He has JD...”

 

“I know he does, Casey, but I promised Sarah when she married Chris that I’d always be there for them both and that’s what I’m going to do. These old bones are not as brittle as you might think and I’m as strong as an ox.”

 

“You’re not old, Aunt Nettie,” the young woman said as her aunt pushed the elevator button.

 

“Thank you, Casey, but right now I feel older than the hills and probably look even older than that,” Wells said as they stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor. Once it stopped they moved out into the hall and walked towards room 323. The door was open and they noted the solemn group of men in the room.

 

“Hello, Boys,” Nettie said and was greeted with a round of hellos. She moved to the bed, her eyes taking in the gaunt features and dark circles that signaled the worry and fear this man had for his friend. “How are you, Vin, and please don’t tell me you’re fine!”

 

“Hi, Nettie, I’m not feelin’ too bad...jest...”

 

“Worried,” the older woman finished for him.

 

“Yeah, wish they’d let us know what’s happenin’.”

 

“We all do, Vin, and I think right now we could use a prayer.” She turned to the ex-preacher, eyes pleading as she asked. “Josiah, would you?”

 

“I would be honored, Nettie.” Sanchez put his coffee on the table as the group closed their eyes and listened as his baritone voice sent a prayer heavenward. “Lord, you’re probably getting tired of me lately, but I know you’ll always listen. We’d like to ask for your help and guidance for Chris Larabee and Vin Tanner. Please give them both the strength and courage they need to face whatever tasks you put before them and keep them safe so they can continue to help those who cannot help themselves. Give us, your children, the courage and help we need to help bring them back to our flock and see them healthy once more. Amen.”

 

“Amen!” the other occupants of the room spoke as one voice and all eyes turned to the door as it opened and Stacey Midland entered the room.

 

“Hmm, I believe this is a little more than two visitors at a time,” Midland said, smiling to let them know she understood the need for them all to be there.

 

“Doc how’s Chris?” Tanner voiced the question that was on all their minds as he slid his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up.

 

“That man has to be one of the most stubborn men...”

 

“Yes, I believe I’ve said that about him many times,” Nettie said with a warm smile.

 

“Dr. Silverman found a small pocket of infection near the incision and we’re pretty certain that’s what was causing the pain and discomfort. It would also explain the nausea and vomiting, but we’ll know more when he’s awake and able to eat. He’s in recovery now and will probably be brought down in an hour or two. He’s going to be groggy and will probably sleep for the next eight to ten hours. Now I know there’s no point in telling you all to go home, but I would like you guys to let Vin and Chris get the rest they need.”

 

“Doc, he’s really going to be okay?” Wilmington asked.

 

“Well, Buck, I think we found the culprit and I’d say his chances of making a complete recovery are vastly improved. Now, gentlemen, if you’ll excuse me I believe it’s time for me to go home.”

 

“Thanks, Doc,” Jackson said.

 

“You’re welcome and Nathan?”

 

“Yes, Ma’am.”

 

“I want to see you in my office first thing in the morning.”

 

“I’ll make sure he gets there, Doc,” Sanchez assured her, smiling at the chagrined look on the medic in training’s face.

 

Midland looked from one face to the other before leaving the group alone once more.

 

“Vin, you didn’t eat much,” Nettie gently scolded as she looked at the tray on his table.

 

“Wasn’t hungry, Nettie,” Tanner told her.

 

“Well now that’s a first. How long have I known you?”

 

“Guess it’s gettin’ close ta a year now,” the Texan answered.

 

“That’s right and I don’t remember there being a day go by that you weren’t hungry. Maybe we need to call Dr. Midland back in here and get her to take a look at you!”

 

“No,” the Texan shook his head and smiled as the woman placed her hands on her hips and knew she was not letting this go. “I’m okay, Nettie, I just wasn’t hungry.”

 

“Casey, would you mind going to the deli across the street and getting Vin a bowl of soup?”

 

“Sure, would anyone else like something?” the young woman asked.

 

“I think you’d best bring back some sandwiches because I’m betting none of these boys have eaten since they got here,” Nettie told her.

 

“I’ll go with you, Casey,” Dunne said and reached for her hand before leaving the room.

 

“Ah, young love is like a ray of sunshine,” Sanchez said, smiling as he heard murmurs of agreement from the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris was only vaguely aware of the voices surrounding him. He remembered a soft voice asking if he was in pain and he’d barely managed to nod his head before it exploded in a vast array of fireworks. He’d felt her pick up his left hand and knew she was injecting something into him. He licked at dry lips and a sponge was quickly wiped across them, giving him some relief. He felt a tube running down his throat, but it wasn’t obstructing his breathing and he knew he wasn’t on a ventilator. He turned his head to the side and forced his eyes open, blinking them in rapid succession as the bright lights stabbed at his skull.

 

“Chris, we’re going to take you back to your room now, okay?”

 

“O...okay,” the blond stammered sleepily, letting his eyes stay closed as the bed began to move. He knew he’d drifted off for a while because the next sounds he heard were the sounds of the men he called friends.

 

“All right, Chris, we’re going to shift you onto your bed now.”

 

“Hmm,” Larabee mumbled and tried to shift his leaden body to the edge of the gurney.

 

“On three,” the nurse told the two orderlies who were helping her.

 

Again Chris was only vaguely aware of the people around him, but his mind was jolted awake as his body was lifted and placed onto his bed. The pain that was only an annoying twinge slammed into him with a vengeance and he fought to keep the mounting nausea at bay. He swallowed several times and blinked the tears from his eyes as he curled slightly on his right side.

 

“Chris, I’m going to send your nurse right in.”

 

“O...okay,” Larabee managed as the nasal canulas were again put in place. He knew the others would be back as soon as his nurse was done, but there was a man in the next bed that needed to know he was okay. Opening his eyes he forced a thin smile to his face.

 

“Hey, Cowboy,” Tanner acknowledged the gesture.

 

“Not a cowboy,” Larabee answered as an older lady entered the room and walked over to his bed.

 

“Hello, Mr. Larabee, my name is Sylvia and I’ll be taking care of you and Mr. Tanner tonight. I’m just going to get a set of vitals on you both and then I’ll send your friends in for a few minutes. Visiting hours are almost over and I think you and Mr. Tanner need to get some rest.”

 

Chris nodded once as he felt her wrapping his arm with a BP cuff. He hated the NG tube and was tempted to ask her to remove it, but he knew it would stay in place until the doctors were sure he was able to eat on his own. He heard her talking once more, but the words didn’t register as the effects of the anesthetic and pain medication combined to drag him towards sleep. He managed to open his eyes once more and smiled at the bedraggled group in the room.

 

“M...must be a w...waking n...nightmare,” he stammered and heard the soft laughter just before giving up the fight to stay awake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The next time Chris woke up the sun was shining in through his window and a nurse was moving the table closer to the bed. He groaned as he reached for the button to raise his head and was grateful when the nurse fluffed the pillows behind his back before she left.

 

“Good mornin’, Cowboy.”

 

“Morning, Vin, what t...time is it?”

 

“A little before nine. Ya slept over twelve hours, didn’t even wake up when the vampire came and made a withdrawal.”

 

“Shit, still feel tired.”

 

“Guess so considerin’ everythin’ ya’ve been through. Gonna take time ta heal, Chris. Looks like we’ll be roomin’ tagether fer some time ta come.”

 

“How much longer are they keeping you?”

 

“A few more days. Dr. Midland wants to make sure the antibiotics have knocked the hell out of my system.”

 

“Good. Now why don’t we eat breakfast and maybe we can both get out of here and get back to work,” Larabee suggested as he lifted the lid off the simple breakfast. “Hope yours is better than this.”

 

“Probably is. I’ve got pancakes and maple syrup.”

 

“Want to trade?”

 

“Not on your life. You’ve probably got prunes or some other shit!”

 

“Shit is exactly what it is,” Larabee said, but picked up his spoon and began eating.

 

Vin watched the blond for several minutes and knew something was wrong. There was none of the remorse and pain in the sea green eyes. It was almost as if nothing had happened and the blond had forgotten the events of the last two months or so. Not wanting Larabee to know he was being watched, Vin tore his gaze away from his friend and started to eat. He knew the man could not have gotten over the tragedy so easily, but for now he didn’t want to remind the blond of his loss.

 

“Vin, are the boys coming in today?”

 

“Wild horses couldn’t keep them away, Chris.”

 

“Need to get Josiah to call Paul Grogan and have him come in and set up the papers so Hank doesn’t try to fuck me up again,” the blond spat as he pushed the tray away.

 

“Want me to call Josiah?”

 

“No, I can do it! ” Larabee winced as he tried to sit up more.

 

“Chris you had surgery yesterday, might be better if ya jest laid still fer a while,” the tracker suggested.

 

“I’m okay, Vin! I can do this!” Larabee reiterated and managed to get himself into a sitting position.

 

“Stubborn...”

 

“I’m not the only one...”

 

“No, but ya wrote the book...”

 

“Maybe, but you have the movie rights,” Chris couldn’t help but smile as he slipped into the familiar banter with the younger man. He picked up the phone and placed it beside him before using his left hand to hit the numbers and pick the receiver up once more.

 

“Sanchez.”

 

“Josiah, it’s Chris.”

 

“Chris, how are you feeling?” Sanchez sounded surprised at hearing his voice and Chris realized he probably was.

 

“I’m okay, but I need you to do something for me.”

 

“Anything, Son, all you have to do is tell me what it is.”

 

“I know we talked about you looking after things for me while I’m in here and keeping Hank Connelly away from me. Are you still willing to look after my affairs for me while I’m stuck in here?”

 

“Most certainly.”

 

“Can you phone Paul and have him join us here this afternoon?”

 

“Of course. Are you sure you’re all right, Chris?”

 

“I’m fine, Josiah, just a little tired. I think I’ll see if the nurse will give me something that’ll help me sleep.”

 

“Sounds like a plan, Chris. I’ll see you this afternoon.”

 

“Okay,” Larabee said. He hung up the phone and put it back on the table before lying back in the bed. He buzzed the nurse and asked if he could have something for pain. Closing his eyes he missed the worried frown on his roommate’s face.

 

‘What’s really going on with ya, Chris?’ he thought. He watched as the nurse entered the room and proceeded to give Larabee the prescribed medication. He knew something was going on with his friend, but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. Deciding that he’d speak with the others he stood and held the IV pole before limping to the chair and sitting down. From this point he could watch Larabee and maybe get a feel for what was going on inside his troubled mind.

 

Chris knew Vin was worried about him, but he didn’t trust himself to speak right now and so he kept his eyes closed and tried to block the connection he usually coveted. Right now he wanted his thought to be his own, but somehow he knew Tanner was able to feel his depression and that was something he didn’t want anyone to see right now. He’d asked for the pain meds and hoped they would help him sleep without the nightmares that usually plagued him. He slowly drifted towards sleep, not really expecting his dreams to be any less horrifying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josiah Sanchez held the door for Paul Grogan as they entered Larabee’s room. He knew Tanner was outside with Ezra Standish, leaving them the privacy to discuss matters with Chris. He’d spoken with the sharpshooter and knew he was worried about Larabee’s state of mind. Something wasn’t right because it seemed as if the blond had simply forgotten about his wife and son’s murders. He moved to the bed and caught sight of the grief in the sea green eyes before Larabee shut it away from him.

 

“Chris, Paul’s here.”

 

“O...okay,” Larabee said and began the fight to sit up. With painstakingly slow movements, Chris used his left arm to push his upper body further up in the bed and slid his legs over the edge. Biting his lip against the pain his struggle caused he continued upwards until he sat on the side of the bed and fought to get his breathing under control. Finally perched on the mattress he tugged the blankets until they covered his legs. His whole body seemed to be awash with pain and he tried to conceal it from the two men in the room.

 

“Can I get you anything, Chris?” Sanchez asked.

 

“Water,” the blond answered through clenched teeth.

 

“How are you doing, Chris?” Grogan asked.

 

“Better Paul, thanks for coming down.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

“Did Josiah explain what I wanted done?”

 

“He mentioned something about a power of attorney giving him the right to look after your affairs until you’re ready to take over again. Is that right?”

 

“Yes, I don’t want a repeat of what happened with Hank, Paul. I don’t want that bastard having any control over me!”

 

“He won’t, Chris. I’ve drawn up the documents and all you have to do is read them and sign them.”

 

“Did Josiah read them?” Larabee asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Did he agree to what’s in the papers?”

 

“Yes he did,” Grogan said as Sanchez returned with fresh water and placed it on the table in front of the blond.

 

Chris drank several mouthfuls, grateful when there was no repeat of the nausea from the day before. “Thanks, Josiah. Where do I sign, Paul?”

 

“Aren’t you going to read them over?” Grogan asked in disbelief.

 

“No need. I trust you both to do what’s best. I’m tired so just show me where to sign so I can get some sleep,” Larabee told them.

 

“All right,” the lawyer agreed and showed his client several places that needed his signature. Using his left hand Larabee signed with a shaky hand before looking at Sanchez.

 

“Thanks, Josiah.”

 

“There’s nothing to thank me for, Chris. You just make sure you get well so we can rip those up. Understand?”

 

“Yes. Thanks again for coming down, Paul.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Grogan said. He picked up the papers and looked worriedly at his friend and client once more before leaving the room.

 

“Chris, are you okay? Is there something you want to talk about?” Sanchez asked.

 

“I’m fine, Josiah, just want to sleep,” Larabee said, grunting as he lay back in the bed and closed his eyes.

 

Sanchez watched his friend for a few minutes and knew the man would not say anything else. Turning away he headed for the door, but glanced back in time to see Larabee’s tear stained face as he turned onto his side. Moving into the hallway, Josiah leaned heavily against the wall before spotting someone he hoped could help him figure out what was going on with Chris.

 

“Dr. James, could I speak with you for a minute?”

 

“Of course, Mr. Sanchez. Why don’t we go to the doctor’s lounge and grab a coffee?”

 

“Sounds good,” the ex-preacher agreed and walked beside the psychiatrist. He knew she wouldn’t be able to answer all of his questions, but there were things he needed to tell her and he hoped she could shed some insight on how they could help Larabee.

 

Once inside the lounge Susan gestured for him to sit down before she moved to the coffee pot and poured two cups of the strong smelling brew. “How do you take it?”

 

“Black,” Sanchez answered and watched as she walked back to the table. The lounge was empty and for that Josiah was grateful as he tried to form his thoughts into words. “Doc, I know you can’t tell me everything about what you and Chris discuss, but I want you to know I now have power of attorney when it comes to making decisions.”

 

“That’s good to know, Mr. Sanchez. I can tell there’s something troubling you and I suspect it has something to do with Chris Larabee.”

 

“Yes, doctor, it does. He just seems to have suddenly forgotten what’s happened. I don’t mean he’s forgotten about Sarah and Adam, just that he seems to have forgotten the grief he’s been feeling.”

 

“I’ve seen that happen in cases like this quite often, Mr. Sanchez. Chris has been through so much and he’s trying to be strong right now. I’m guessing that he’s normally a very private man...”

 

“Good guess,” Sanchez agreed.

 

“He’s going to go through spurts of anger, resentment, and he’s probably going to go through survivor’s guilt. If what you say is true he could very well be trying to keep his pain and grief to himself now that he’s had time to adjust.”

 

“How do we help him?”

 

“By talking to him, by letting him come to you at his own pace and by not pushing him into a conversation he’s not ready for. Right now he seems like he’s okay and he’s trying to make all of you believe he’s stronger than he actually is, but...”

 

“But he’s going to crash...”

 

“That’s one way of putting it and when he does he’s going to need to lean on all of you.”

 

“We’ll be there for him, Doc.”

 

“I know you will and more often than not it’s the knowing that he has support from his friends that brings a patient back. Now, I have a couple of patients to see before I call it a day, but rest assured if Chris needs to talk and asks for me I’ll be there. Otherwise I’ll see him at our regular appointment tomorrow.”

 

“Thanks, Doc.”

 

“There’s nothing to thank me for, Josiah, not yet anyway,” James said as she stood up and reached for her briefcase. “If you need anything just call my office.”

 

“Thanks Doc, I will,” Sanchez assured her and continued to drink his coffee and think about the injured man in Room 323.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the next few days Vin improved enough that Midland was ready to release him into the care of Nettie and Casey Wells. The sharpshooter was now dressed in a comfortable tracksuit and perched on the edge of his bed while he waited for the two women to pick him up. Buck and Ezra were also due any minute and they would stay with Chris. Vin looked at the sleeping man and worried about the seemingly relaxed features and knew it was something Larabee was fighting to maintain. He’d talked with the others about Chris’ sudden turnaround and knew they were just as worried as he was about the man’s mental stability. He watched as several times pain and sadness escaped the mask the blond fought so hard to preserve. The eyes moved rapidly beneath the lids until they finally fluttered open.

 

“Morning, Cowboy,” Tanner greeted softly.

 

“Morning,” Larabee frowned and reached for the glass of water. “Thought you were getting out of here?”

 

“I am. Just waitin’ fer my ride.”

 

“Are you still staying with Nettie and Casey?”

 

“Yep, seems like we’ll probably be roommates again once ya get out of here.”

 

“Wish they’d let me go today,” Larabee said, but his tone was flat and lacked the emotion Vin needed to hear. Chris Larabee was definitely trying to shut out the pain of his loss and Vin suspected it was doing more damage than facing it head on. Several times in the last few days someone broached the subject of Sarah and Adam only to be brought up short when Larabee had simply turned away and ignored the conversation. Buck explained to all of them how Chris could be like a dormant volcano that was showing signs of life and that sooner or later he would blow his top with just as much force as the volcano. He’d rip into anything or anyone that stood in his way, but until then Larabee would keep everything bottled up inside.

 

“It won’t be long now, Chris. The docs just want ta make sure there’s not goin’ ta be any more surprises.”

 

“Hell, I don’t think I can handle any more surprises, Vin. All I want to do right now is go home and sleep for a week. Maybe Sarah will be there...” his voice trailed off and embittered tears filled his eyes as he realized what he’d been about to say. Turning away from the Texan he tried to keep his emotions in check.

 

“It’s all right, Chris,” Tanner soothed as the door opened and Susan James entered the room.

 

“No, Vin!” Larabee shouted as he sat up and looked at the other man. “It’s not all right! It’ll never be all right. I keep thinking she’s going to walk through that door and tell me I’ve been in a coma and it’s time for me to wake up but I can’t. The fucking nightmare is always there and I want it to end, Vin! God I want it to stop!”

 

“I know, Chris,” the tracker said, crossing the short distance between the two beds and sitting beside his friend. Larabee’s shoulders shook with the strength of his grief and Vin pulled him close. He hadn’t heard the door open again, but he was aware of another presence supporting Larabee on the opposite side. He nodded to Wilmington as the blond continued to shed some of his grief.

 

“I c...can’t do this anymore! I want them back, Buck!” Larabee said as he lifted his head and spotted his long time friend.

 

“I know you do, Chris, and I wish I could bring them back to you,” Wilmington said, wrapping his arms around his friend’s heaving shoulders.

 

“P...please, Buck, tell me it’s all been a bad dream! Tell me Sarah and Adam are not dead...not burned!”

 

“I wish I could, Chris, but I can’t do that right now. All I can tell you is someday you’ll be with them and there’ll be no more tears in heaven,” Wilmington soothed, his hand making small circles on Larabee’s back.

 

“Tears, Buck, God I don’t think I have any more tears left! WHY? Why didn’t God just take me? What the hell did Sarah and Adam do to deserve to die like that? It should have been me, not them!” Larabee raged, his hands clenching and unclenching as anger, pain, and sorrow combined to send him into a spiraling pit of rage.

 

“Chris, God had his reasons for taking them and leaving you with us. We may not know right away what the reasons were, hell, we may never know, but he kept you here to do something and until that’s done you’ll stay here...”

 

“Not if I can help it!” Larabee spat without realizing how damning the words sounded.

 

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?” Tanner cursed as his eyes met those of the psychiatrist. He knew she’d caught the anger behind the blonds’ words and hoped she would be able to help them all.

 

“Just what I said, Vin! I don’t want to do anything for a God who doesn’t care! He let them die in a fire, Vin! He didn’t have to let that happen t...to m...my b...boy! It should have been me, Buck! Not Sarah and Adam! God damn it why didn’t he just leave them alone? Why did he let that bitch do that to them? You want to know why, Buck? I know why! Because he’s cruel!” Larabee screamed and pulled away from his two friends as Susan James moved closer.

 

“Chris, you know that’s not true,” Wilmington tried, but knew Larabee really did believe what he was saying and he felt his own heart lurch upwards in his throat as he looked at the psychiatrist.

 

“How the fuck would you know, Buck? You didn’t lose your wife and son! You didn’t lose your unborn baby! No, you just stopped me from helping them! You bastard! You should have let me try!” Larabee cursed and struck out with his fists. He didn’t hear James calling for help as he pushed his friends away. His soul could be damned for all he cared. Deep down he knew he was hurting the ladies’ man, but his own pain overshadowed everything else and his heart seemed to pound painfully against his ribs.

 

“I’m s...sorry, Chris,” Wilmington said and turned away as moisture-laden eyes burned.

 

“Chris, Buck did what he had to do and you damn well know it! You would’ve died with them...”

 

“Then he should have let me, Vin! What do I have left here? Huh? What’s left for me! I hate...”

 

“We’re here for you, Chris!” Tanner interrupted as a nurse and an orderly entered the room.

 

“Oh, that’s a good one, you’re here for me! What if I told you it’s not enough? What if I said to get out of my fucking life and leave me alone? What are you doing, Dr. James?” Larabee asked as rage filled green eyes lit on the syringe the nurse was holding.

 

“Chris this is a sedative...”

 

“I don’t want it! I don’t fucking need it!”

 

“All right, if you calm down and get back into bed I’ll reconsider....”

 

“I’m not getting back in the bed and you’re not giving me that fucking sedative or anything else! Where are my clothes?” Larabee spat and began pulling on the IV tubing. His chest heaved with the effort it took to breathe as pain erupted in his abdomen. His legs trembled with the effort he was expending just staying on his feet as he continued to glare at his friends. His right knee was weakening and began to give as he fought the people in the room.

 

“Chris...”

 

“Go away, Buck! I don’t want to see you right now! You...you...God, Buck why couldn’t you have just left me alone? Why did you have to stop me from going with them?”

 

“Because I...I’m supposed to be your friend,” Wilmington said, his voice filled with pent up misery.

 

“A friend would have let me go!” Larabee turned just as the nurse delivered the medication into his IV. “I told you I didn’t want it!”

 

“You need it right now, Chris. Come on, let them get you back into bed before you fall down,” Tanner advised as he saw the hurt in Wilmington’s emotive blue eyes.

 

“I don’t need anything from any of you!” Chris’ legs began to give out as he looked at the people in the room. The sedative began to take affect and he knew he wouldn’t be on his feet much longer. The orderly moved in and eased him onto the bed and he sat there while the room began to tilt. His gaze came to rest on the man whose heart was often worn on his sleeves and he saw the effect his damning words had on him. He closed his eyes and tried not to let the other man’s grief reach him, but his wounded soul was not that far gone and he reached for the shaking body standing before him.

 

“God, Buck, I...I’m s...sorry. I didn’t mean it...”

 

“I know, Chris, but it still hurts. I loved Sarah and Adam so much.”

 

“I know a...and I understand if you...if you kick m...my ass o...out in the cold.” Larabee felt himself drawn into the other man’s arms and felt the warmth that came with unconditional friendship.

 

“I’ll gladly do that, but I’ll wait until you’re able to stand on y...your own two feet! Deal!” Wilmington held tight to the lean body and knew in the time since his wife and son were murdered, Larabee had lost more weight and understood they had a lot of work cut out for them.

 

“Y...you never k...kick a man w...while he’s down do you, Buck?”

 

“Not unless he’s being a jackass.”

 

“I’ve been that more than once.”

 

“And then some,” the gentle rogue said as he felt a shudder run through Larabee’s body. Still he held him close, not wanting to think about how many more times they’d go through this. He closed his eyes as he clung to his friend and soon felt Tanner’s hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and nodded to the younger man.

 

“Buck, I think he’s sleeping,” Tanner advised.

 

“I know,” Wilmington answered softly.

 

“He didn’t mean what he said before, Buck.”

 

“I know, Vin. Believe me if he meant it I’d have left a long time ago. He’s just in so much pain right now.”

 

“Yes, he is, Mr. Wilmington, and I’m sure you all know we’ll see mood swings like this for a long time. Chris will need the support of his friends and family, but he’ll also need psychiatric help. What we just saw will probably happen quite often until he deals with his loss.”

 

“How long?” The ladies’ man asked, as he eased his friend back on the bed. Reaching for the blankets he gently covered the sleeping man to the waist and flicked back the stray locks of blond hair. He heard Susan James talking, but the words barely registered as he silently prayed that Chris Larabee would somehow get past all that had happened to him.

 

“I wish I had a definitive answer for you, but right now there’s no way of knowing. Normally I would have let him go on, but with his injuries it would’ve done more harm than good,” James explained as the door opened and two women entered.

 

“Vin, are you...” Nettie started and looked at the people beside Larabee’s bed. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Hi, Nettie, Chris just got a little down...”

 

“A little down? How little?” the woman asked, walking to the bed and looking at her nephew in law. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and bit back the tears that threatened to fall.

 

“Mrs. Wells, have you heard of PTSD?”

 

“Of course. Post stress or some such!”

 

“Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. After everything Chris has been through it’s natural for him to have mood swings...anything from anger one minute to happy and smiling the next. There will be times when you’ll find you’re better off to just leave him alone, while at other times you might want to hold him close. Chris has suffered both physically and mentally over the last two months and this is probably only the beginning. Chris will have good days and bad days. Now I’ve started him on an antidepressant called Zoloft, but it takes some time for the medication to kick in. Until then he’s a lucky man because I can see he’ll have lots of support from all of you.”

 

“That he will, Dr. James,” Nettie assured her.

 

“He’ll probably sleep for several hours and that’s best for him right now. I’ll be seeing him again tomorrow, but the staff knows to contact my office if there’s any problem.”

 

“Thanks, Doc,” Wilmington said when the psychiatrist told them she was leaving.

 

“You’re welcome, Mr. Wilmington, just keep doing what you’ve been doing and things will turn around.”

 

“Buck, are you okay?” Casey asked.

 

“No, not really, but I will be Casey. You and Nettie need to get Vin home before he falls over.”

 

“I could stay...”

 

“No, Nettie, it’s okay. You’re ‘bout the only one that can handle Vin if he gets it into his head to do something foolish...”

 

“Ain’t plannin’ anythin’ foolish, Bucklin...”

 

“That’s right, he’s not, because if he does I’m liable to mix up a real nice old fashioned tonic...”

 

“Ah hell...”

 

“She’s got your number, Vin,” Wilmington smiled as Nettie hugged the Texan.

 

“Yep, sure does. Think maybe she’s got all our numbers...”

 

“Yes she does,” Casey agreed as she reached for the small duffel bag that held the Texan’s personal effects.

 

“I can take that, Casey...”

 

“I don’t think so, Vin. Now get rid of that look and let Casey handle the bag. No one’s gonna think any less of you for letting a woman carry your stuff when you’re hurt like you are. Buck, call me if Chris needs anything at all.”

 

“I will, Nettie.”

 

“Buck, watch him!”

 

“You know it, Vin,” Wilmington assured the sharpshooter and watched as the trio left the room. Buck turned back to the sleeping man and sank onto the chair as sorrow and pain washed over him once more. He knew in his heart Chris would never deliberately hurt him, but right now his heart felt like it had been torn from his chest once more. Alone in the room, with only the unconscious man as a witness, the gentle rogue sobbed out his grief.

 

“God, Chris, I’m so sorry!”

~~~~~~~~~~

The drive to Nettie Wells’ house seemed to take forever as Vin Tanner gazed out over the area he’d grown to know so well since moving to Billings. He loved the country and had been looking into buying a house before the DEA asked him for help with Mendoza. He wondered if the place was still available and if so were they considering his offer or had they simply refused it and sold to someone else. Leaning his head back against the rest he closed his eyes and let Wilmington’s words wash over him.

 

_‘I know there’s plenty of room in your life for me and Vin and all the guys, but I miss the times when it was just you and I and we could talk about anything. I know most of that changed when you and Sarah got married and that didn’t bother me so much, but for some reason this thing between you and Vin does.’_

 

Vin knew Wilmington had spoken from the heart when he’d said those words to Larabee. He also understood that if the gentle rogue knew he’d been overheard he never would have poured his heart out like he did. Somehow knowing how Buck felt was easier to deal with than wondering what was going on inside his head. He wasn’t about to give up his own friendship with Chris Larabee or any of the others, but he’d be careful when it came to Wilmington where Chris was concerned.

 

“Vin, are you all right?” Nettie asked from the back seat.

 

“I’m fine, Nettie, jest tired,” Tanner assured her and smiled as he looked at her in the rear view mirror. The woman held a certain kinship to him and he knew there’d be many times when he’d look at her and wonder if this was how his mama would look if she were still alive. Her hair streaked with silver, wrinkles under her eyes, and yet there was a youthful quality that lived on in her eyes and he knew her heart was made of gold.

 

“Are you sure, Son? You’re looking a mite pale,” the older woman explained and knew she was probably being a mother hen.

 

“I’m sure. Looking forward ta gettin’ ta yer place and maybe watchin’...”

 

“You won’t be watching anything except the backs of your eyelids, Vin Tanner! If you even think about setting that scrawny butt of yours in front of the television I’ll get out the wooden spoon!” Nettie scolded and saw the smile being born on the handsome face. Shaking her head she couldn’t help but return the smile as she placed her hand on the Texan’s right shoulder. “You do know how to get a person’s dander up!”

 

“He sure does, Aunt Nettie. I haven’t heard you talk about the wooden spoon since it went into retirement!” Casey said with a grin.

 

“It may just come out of retirement with these two men stayin’ under my roof,” the older woman said as she leaned back in the seat and continued to look out the window. This young man had come to be the son she’d never had and she knew he thought a lot about her. She was grateful for everything he’d brought into her life and somehow felt that he’d come into their lives because of the tragedy waiting to befall them. Sighing heavily she thought of the two lives snuffed out by an assassin’s explosives and she cursed Ella Gaines to the very depths of hell and beyond.

~~~~~~~~~

Josiah looked at the papers he held in his hand and finally lifted his head to look at Paul Grogan. At first he didn’t really understand what the man why the lawyer was showing him pictures of a ranch and the lands that went with it, but he was more than willing to listen to an explanation.

 

“I don’t understand, Paul. Why are you showing these to me?” Sanchez asked, fanning the pictures out on the big desk.

 

“I wanted to ask your opinion on these because they will have an impact on Chris’ decisions about the future. That ranch is on the market and has been for some time.”

 

“What makes you think Chris would be interested in this particular ranch?”

 

“Sarah found this place a week or so before she died. She loved the ranch and the grounds and even planned on gardening if Chris agreed with buying the place. She thought she would surprise Chris with it. I know it might seem a bit on the steep side, but Sarah believed they could afford the payments and upkeep on the place.”

 

“It is beautiful...and there’d be a place to keep Pony so Chris wouldn’t have to pay for the stable he’s at right now.”

 

“That’s what Sarah was thinking as well. I just wasn’t sure if showing it to Chris would be a good idea. Since you have power of attorney I wanted to ask your opinion. Should I throw those out or should I show them to Chris? Or would you like to show them to him?”

 

“Let me hang on to them, Paul. Chris should be getting out of the hospital in a week or so and this just might help get him out of the depression he’s in. If he knows Sarah found this place it could very well be a miracle in the making.”

 

“All right, Josiah, take them with you. I know it’s probably not a good time to tell him, but with the insurance claim on both Sarah and Adam there’s more than enough to buy the place and have money left over for emergencies. It doesn’t make Chris a wealthy man, but it does make him more comfortable than most.”

 

“The money won’t mean anything to him, but this will. I’ll get back to you and let you know when to have the realtor meet us out there,” Sanchez said as he closed the folder containing the pictures and papers on the ranch. 

 

“Thank you, Josiah. Chris is a lucky man to have friends like you and the others.”

 

“That goes both ways, Paul!” Sanchez said before standing up and shaking the lawyer’s hand.

 

“Has Hank tried anything since that fiasco with Murray?”

 

“No, we haven’t seen him around.”

 

“Good. I brought charges against Murray, but I’m not sure they’ll go anywhere.”

 

“At least they’ll be on record, Paul,” Sanchez said as they walked out of the office.

 

“Very true. Look, call me if there are any further problems.”

 

“I will,” the ex-preacher agreed and hurried towards the stairwell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was two days later when Gary Tobin looked at his wife and smiled as he held his baby son. His wife was even more beautiful today than he’d ever seen her and he knew he was looking at the effects of being a new mother. The baby girl in her arm was snuggled against her as they stopped in front of room 323.

 

“Gary, are you sure this is the right thing to do?” Madonna asked, tears evident in her eyes.

 

“Buck is with him, Honey, and Chris said he really wanted to see the babies. Now if you’re not feeling up to it I’m sure they’ll understand.”

 

“No, I’m okay. I haven’t seen Chris since before the babies were born and I owe him an apology for that.”

 

“No, you don’t. Chris knows how challenging it is with one baby, we’ve got two and then there’s Danny.” Tobin explained.

 

“I know, I just wish...”

 

“I know, Sweetheart,” Gary said, taking his wife’s hand and squeezing gently. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

 

“Yes,” Tobin said with a mixture of trepidation and hopefulness as she watched her husband knock on the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck heard the knock and looked at the sleeping man in the bed before beckoning the visitors inside. He smiled as he spotted the two newborns cradled in their mother and father’s arms. He reached for the child in Madonna’s arms and nodded towards the bed.

 

“How is he, Buck?” Gary asked as his wife moved towards the injured man.

 

“He’s doing better, Gary, but it’s gonna take a long time before he’s back to any semblance of himself,” Wilmington answered in a whisper soft voice.

 

 

Madonna heard the two men talking as she looked at the sleeping face of her best friend’s husband. She could see the haggard lines that were etched by sorrow’s hands and wondered if they would fade with time. The eyes were sunken and she could tell by the gaunt cheeks that he’d lost more weight than was healthy. Most of the equipment had been removed, leaving only a single IV line leading into his left hand. Without thinking she reached out and touched Larabee’s forehead and watched as the eyes moved beneath closed lids. She heard a soft moan and soon the sea green orbs opened and stared up at her.

 

 

Chris came awake feeling groggy and disoriented as he tried to focus on the woman’s face above his bed. He licked at dry lips and smiled as the light kept the face in shadows, but outlined the radiant beauty of her hair.

 

“S...Sarah, I...I thought I lost y...you,” he whispered and reached up with his left arm, touching the long tresses and sighing contentedly.

 

“Oh, Chris,” Madonna whispered, her heart breaking as she tried to control her emotions. She knew he recognized her voice and saw the change come over him immediately.

 

“Madonna?”

 

“I’m sorry, Chris.”

 

“Don’t be,” Larabee said, using his hand to raise the head of his bed. “How are you doing?”

 

“I’m fine, Chris. I’m going home today.”

 

“The babies going with you?”

 

“Yes, they are. Gary’s taking some time off to help me take care of them,” Madonna explained.

 

“Good, I remember the day Sarah and I took Adam home from the hospital. She was so tired, but she wouldn’t admit it. Kept saying she was fine and could take care of him. We used to sit in front of the f...fire and lie him down between us. He was so much like his m...mother. God, I miss them!”

 

“I know you do, Chris, and I won’t tell you I know how it feels because you’re probably getting tired of hearing that, but I will tell you I’m always here if you feel like talking. Sarah is...was my best friend and I know she’d do the same for me if things were reversed.”

 

“Yes,” Larabee’s eyes glazed over with moisture as his mind conjured up a picture of his wife. “Yes, she would. Did you bring the babies with you?”

 

“Buck and Gary are holding them.”

 

“Tell them to bring them over.”

 

“Are you sure you’re up to this, Chris?” Madonna asked.

 

“I’m sure. Please, let me see them,” Larabee said.

 

“Gary, could you bring the babies over?”

 

“Sure, Sweetheart,” Tobin answered as he and Buck made their way to the bed.

 

Chris watched as the two men pulled the blankets back from the babies’ faces and felt the tears he’d kept at bay slip from his eyes. He felt a warmth spreading inside him as he realized that two lives were taken and two were given. The two before him would never replace his Sarah and Adam, but they were a reminder that life was always changing.

 

“Can I,” Chris swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at the woman standing beside his bed. “Can I hold them?”

 

“Are you sure you can, Chris?” Gary asked.

 

“If you guys stay close by I’ll manage,” Larabee said as Buck stepped closer and placed the baby in his left arm.

 

“Chris, meet Sarah Louise Tobin,” Madonna introduced the newborn.

 

“S...she’s beautiful,” Larabee said sincerely and looked to the right as another baby, this one just beginning to waken as he was settled into Larabee’s arm.

 

“And this young man is Adam Christopher Tobin. I can only hope they both live up to their namesakes,” Gary said and saw the look of gratitude on the pale face.

 

“I don’t know what to say, Gary. What you and Madonna have done is worth more than words can ever express. I’m humbled by your gesture.”

 

“No, Chris, it’s us who are humbled that you would agree to letting us do this,” Madonna assured him.

 

Chris looked down at the two innocent faces and knew he held the greatest treasures ever gifted to men and women. They came without a price tag and gave their love unconditionally and forever. All they asked in return was the love of a parent for his or her child and often times they didn’t receive that. Looking up at the man and woman who would raise the babies he smiled and spoke from his heart.

 

“Take care of them and treasure each precious moment you have with them. Love them with every ounce of your being and never let a moment go by without telling them how you feel. Thank you both for giving them the names you’ve chosen and I know they have two angels looking out for them and D...Danny too.”

 

“Those two angels are watching over you too, Chris, and don’t you ever doubt that,” Madonna said, sobbing as she kissed the pale forehead.

 

“I know, Madonna, I just wish I could hold them one more time,” Chris told her and blinked away the tears.

 

“Hey, Pard, you will. Might not be today or tomorrow. Might not be for many, many years to come, but they’ll be waiting and you can be sure their love for you will be stronger than ever.”

 

Larabee nodded, placed a soft kiss on both foreheads and gestured for the Tobins to take the children. His heart was aching as the babies were taken from his arms and he fought to keep his words even.

 

“Thanks for bringing them,” he whispered as he turned away. He laid back against the pillows feeling the emptiness where the babies had once been. Chris kept his emotions in check as he heard the two visitors leave the room and then footsteps returning to his side. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but didn’t turn to his friend.

 

“Hey, Pard, I know that was hard to do, but you did Sarah and Adam proud.”

 

“T...thanks, Buck, I wish...I wish...”

 

“What, Pard?” Wilmington asked softly.

 

“I wish I could’ve seen the baby, Buck. I bet she would’ve looked like Sarah.”

 

“I do too, Chris,” the gentle rogue agreed as he felt the ripple of sobs course through his friend’s body _. ‘God, I wish that could’ve happened for you, Chris!’_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck silently watched his friend as he slowly woke from the deep sleep he’d drifted into after the Tobins had left. He knew seeing the babies had been hard on the blond, but also understood Larabee’s need to see them. He silently sucked in a deep breath of air as green eyes opened and focused on him. He smiled in spite of the weariness he felt.

 

“Hey, Pard, how are you feeling?”

 

“I don’t know, Buck,” Larabee answered truthfully. With so many drugs running through his body he didn’t know how he felt anymore. His mind and body seemed numbed beyond comprehension and he wondered if he’d ever be himself again. Shifting on the bed he tried to find a more comfortable spot, but there didn’t seem to be any position that didn’t awaken a dormant pain in his body. Giving up, Chris settled back on the bed and closed his eyes.

 

Again Buck studied his friend’s face and thought he’d drifted back to sleep, but a soft word reached his ears.

 

“Numb.”

 

“What?” Wilmington asked, unsure what he’d heard.

 

“You asked how I was feeling and I just told you. I’m feeling numb, Buck, like there’s nothing more for me.”

 

“Chris, don’t go talking like that. There’s plenty here for you.”

 

“I know, Buck, but it’s not the same. There’s a part of me I can’t find anymore, a part that made me whole. Sarah and Adam did that, Buck. They made me whole, but they’re gone now and so is that part and what’s left is not worth a damn!”

 

“No, don’t you go talking like that, Chris Larabee! Don’t you go giving me that kind of shit, you’re the same man you always were. Sarah and Adam may have helped you to see that man, but they sure as hell didn’t make you the man you are. That’s something that starts in here,” Wilmington touched Larabee’s chest in the area of his heart. “And it continues to grow in here!” this time the hand went to Larabee’s head. “You’re who you are because you were meant to be one of the good guys, Chris. Ain’t no one out there could’ve changed that!”

 

“What makes you so sure, Buck?” Larabee asked tiredly.

 

“I’ve known you a long time, Chris. Seen you do some stupid things and even helped you with a few of them, but you’ve never quite crossed that line.”

 

“What line?”

 

“The one that keeps a man sane when the world around him has gone crazy. Sometimes it may seem like you cross over, but the fact that you have doubts shows you’re still the man I want as my best friend, Chris. Don’t cross that line, okay?”

 

“I’ll try not to, Buck, but I’m not making any promises.” Larabee sat up in the bed and eased his right leg over the edge.

 

“Going somewhere?”

 

“Actually, yes. Could you hand me my robe?”

 

“I could, but not until you tell me where you’re going?”

 

“Hell, Buck, can’t a man take care of business without it turning into twenty questions.”

 

“Shit, sorry, Chris. Hang on and I’ll get your robe and crutches.”

 

“Crutches?”

 

“Yeah, seems the docs have decided your knee’s been seeing a little too much action. They want it to be minimum weight bearing from now on.”

 

“Shit! I’ve been walking on the damn thing since they moved me down here.”

 

“Don’t I know it and Dr. Gregory from orthopedics is a little ticked off that no one bothered to check the chart and see his updates on it.”

 

“I don’t remember seeing any Dr. Gregory.”

 

“Probably because he went on vacation just after that first surgery. He just got back this morning and boy was he ticked when he checked the charts and saw his notes were missing. He came by to check on you and ordered a new immobilizer and the crutches. I think he tried to chew on Dr. Midland’s hide, but she’s too tough for him. Told him he should have made damn sure she knew what he wanted done and not just make notes on your chart. Think it ended in a stalemate, but you’re stuck with the crutches if you want to walk around.”

 

“Just how the hell do I manage that with my hand in a cast?” Larabee spat anger overwhelming him once more.

 

“Well now, I guess you could use one crutch and lean on me with your right arm.”

 

“Buck, what do I do when you’re not around?”

 

The gentle rogue smiled at his friend as he offered his help in getting the robe on the injured man. He eased the blond off the bed and took most of the weight, slight as it was, on his own shoulders. Again he noted the loss of weight as the once lean form could now be described as scrawny and bordered on skeletal. He knew Larabee was getting dangerously close to being called emaciated and that was something he could not deal with right now. 

 

“Buck, if we don’t get moving there’s gonna be a mess here and I won’t be taking the blame for it,” Larabee groaned as his kidneys and bladder felt ready to bust.

 

“Oh, sorry, okay, ready when you are.”

 

“Now, Buck, I’m ready now,” the blond said as he tried to steer the IV pole towards the bathroom. If anyone had looked in they would have called it a comedy of errors, but the two men managed to make it the short distance to the bathroom without mishap and Buck smiled as he closed the door on his friend.

 

“Call me if you need any help with...well, you know.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Buck,” Larabee groaned at his friend’s joke.

 

Buck couldn’t help but laugh as he made his way towards the window and looked out over the city he’d come to call home. He knew what Chris meant when he said he felt numb, because right at that moment, Buck Wilmington felt the coldest kind of numbness, one brought on by the loss of something brighter than life itself. He knew what Chris felt towards God and that same anger was building around his own heart, yet he knew he could not let his friend see that. Chris already carried the weight of the world on his shoulders and didn’t need him adding to it.

 

“Buck, where’s Chris?”

 

“Oh, hi, Josiah. He’s in the...”

 

“I’m right here, Josiah,” Larabee answered, opening the door and exiting the bathroom.

 

Sanchez could see the difference in the man since his last visit and knew their friend and leader was doing his damndest to put on a good front. He knew that was exactly what it was as Wilmington brushed past him and went to Larabee’s aid. He watched as the injured man was helped to the bed and smiled inwardly at the open show of affection between the two men. There was something about the way Chris and Buck acted around each other and he hoped they’d always feel this at ease when in the company of others.

 

“Josiah, is everything okay?”

 

“Everything’s fine, Chris. You look better than you did earlier.”

 

“I feel better...okay, maybe not better, but I’m handling things. Is everything okay with the papers?”

 

“Everything’s fine. Paul has the original document and I have two copies, one for you and one for my files. Chris, are you sure about this?”

 

“Yes, Josiah, I’m sure. There’s no one else I’d rather have looking after my affairs. I trust you and Buck and well, our team and I know you won’t do anything that’d ruin that trust.” Larabee bit back a sharp groan as he lay back in the bed and closed his eyes. The truth was he did trust these guys with his life and right now his life both physically and financially had been laid at Josiah Sanchez’s feet.

 

“Is there anything we can get for you, Chris?” Wilmington asked.

 

“No, not right now, Buck. You guys might as well go home because as of right now I’m so tired I can’t keep my eyes open.”

 

“All right, Son, but if you need anything...anything at all don’t hesitate to call.”

 

“Thanks, Josiah, I will. Buck, go home. You look worse than I feel.” He said the words lightly and was rewarded with the laugh he’d been searching for.

 

“Now, Pard, we both know that’s just not possible.”

 

“Get out of here!” Larabee said with a smile. He listened as the two men left and opened his eyes once he knew he was alone in the room. He had no idea how much time passed before the tears he’d kept at bay manifested and once more slipped past his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He bit his bottom lip and clenched his left hand into a tight fist as he thought about his lost loved ones. How could his life have gone to hell so quickly? How could so many things go wrong in such a short span of time? How could God take the people he loved from him?

 

“God Damn you why?” he cried out and shoved the table away from him. The single glass of water shook with the force and water spilled over the brim as Larabee pushed his body up in the bed and stood beside it. Anything that wasn’t nailed down was met with a malevolent force that could only be described as a cyclone of epic proportions. With strength he didn’t know he had, Chris Larabee systematically destroyed anything that wasn’t nailed down. He didn’t see the nurse who ducked just as a bedpan flew past her head. He didn’t hear her call for help or see anything beyond the fierce pain that gnawed at his gut. Breathing deeply, nostrils flaring with undisguised hatred, Chris Larabee could only see one face, and that face was one he needed to destroy.

 

“I hate you, Ella Gaines! I’ll fucking gut you alive when I find you!” Chris heard something crash to the floor and as quickly as the anger manifested it dissolved in a brutal display of sorrow that left him weak and drained as he saw the IV fluid spilling from the bag. He swallowed as he watched the growing spot and realized it was a sign. The spilling liquid was his own life and it was slowly seeping from his body in much the same way as the fluid seeped from the bag.

 

“Chris?”

 

Larabee continued to stare at the floor as several hospital personnel entered the room. He heard their voices, but could not tear his eyes from the symbol of his life. He knew when the bag was empty his life would end and the sorrow and pain would end with it. He saw a hand reaching for the bag and tried to stop them from interfering, but strong arms held him fast and pulled him towards the bed where they eased him back down.

 

“No, don’t touch that! Damn you let me go!” His struggles were met with gentle, yet firm force as his hands were placed at his sides and something was fastened on each wrist. He recognized the restraints and renewed his efforts to free himself. He kicked at the people who grabbed at his legs, but soon felt the restraints around his ankle and knew he’d been defeated once more. Gritting his teeth, Chris Larabee opened his eyes and glared at the four people in the room with him. He recognized the two nurses and knew two of the men were orderlies and were the ones that had placed him in restraints. With renewed strength born of determination, Chris tried to pull his arms free as a newcomer entered the room. He knew this woman and understood why she was there, but he wasn’t going to give up, not this time, maybe not ever. This was his life and he could do what he wanted with it.

 

“Chris, you need to calm down or...”

 

“Get these things off me!” Larabee snarled.

 

“Not until you calm down. Pamela, bring me...”

 

Chris’ rage continued to escalate as he heard the psychiatrist order a strong sedative. The bag of fluids had been replaced and Chris felt some of the fight drain from his body. With the loss of adrenaline and anger came the pain of reawakened fire in his gut and he cried out as the sedative was added to his IV. He lay on the bed, shivering and in pain, but refused to ask for their help as the doctor on call entered the room.

 

“Dr. James, what’s going on?”

 

“Chris just got a little upset,” James explained, looking around the room as if seeing the destruction for the first time.

 

“I’d say that’s an understatement. Why wasn’t this patient restrained in the first place?” Robert Lewis said as he looked into his patient’s reddened eyes.

 

“Dr. Lewis, do you know the background on this patient?” Susan James asked, slightly irritated with the man examining Larabee.

 

“I looked at his chart...”

 

“The chart doesn’t give you all the details,” James said, seeing the pain in Larabee’s gaze. “He’s been through hell and doesn’t need you coming down on him. If you can’t treat him properly perhaps you should leave and let someone with a modicum of bedside manners take care of my patient!”

 

“Dr. James, you and I have never seen eye to eye, but rest assured I will do what’s best for this man...”

 

“Good, because he is a man and deserves to be treated like one!” James said, her tone growing calm as she realized they had an audience. “Treat his physical wounds, Dr. Lewis and let me take care of his other needs.”

 

Lewis glared at the woman before turning his attention back to the patient. He knew he’d let his feelings of contempt for this woman show through and forced a calming breath into his lungs. Without another word he turned his attention back to the wound he’d just uncovered.

 

The sedative had the desired affect and Chris languished in a sea of calm as the physician examined his wounds. He felt the pain as if it belonged to another, but a part of him cried out for the hands to leave him alone. Weakened in both body and mind, Chris Larabee slipped into a deep sleep as Lewis completed his examination and left.

 

“That man has no compassion!” James exclaimed as she looked down at the sleeping man. The only person left in the room with her was Pamela Metcalf and she knew their conversation would stay in the room.

 

“Dr. Lewis has always treated his patients as if they were below him.”

 

“Yes, he has.” James agreed as the nurse gently eased the covers over Chris Larabee. ‘What is it going to take to get your life back on track, Chris?’ she thought as Pamela adjusted the flow on the IV and once more took his vital signs. Satisfied that the patient was well taken care of Susan James left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin lay awake until the early hours of the morning when he began drifting in and out of sleep. The medication Nettie had given him had done little to dull the pain spreading throughout him, but he refused the need for more. The house was quiet, yet he could hear the normal sounds that went with an older home and briefly wondered if the ranch he’d seen before going to Rio De Janeiro was still available. Sighing heavily he turned on his side and looked out at the brightening sky. There were still some stars visible, but they were rapidly disappearing with the onset of a new day.

 

_‘If only our problems could disappear so easily,’_ Vin thought as he shifted again. His mind wandered back to the times he’d spent with the Larabee family. A time where he’d witnessed more love than he’d thought possible between two people. His own father had never been in his life much, and for that the Texan was eternally grateful. The short time he’d had with his mother had shown him just how much one person could care for another. She was long gone now, yet she lived on in his heart and would always be there. The same could be said for Sarah and Adam Larabee, for once a person is well and truly loved, they can never be forgotten.

 

Knowing there would be no more sleep for him, Vin slid his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. He ran his fingers through disheveled hair, stood up and moved to the window. A soft breeze blew through the opening and he reveled in the scent of late summer air and the intoxicating scent of wildflowers. More and more his mind turned to the ranch and suddenly his mind was made up. The ranch would be perfect for him and would also give him a place where he could keep Peso and kick back and enjoy the outdoors the way he did in Texas. The place was well outside the city of Billings, but he didn’t mind the commute so long as it provided him with a home once more. Money would not be an object since his great uncle had left him a small fortune and with the money he made at bounty hunting he had a nice little nest egg to draw from.

 

His mind again wandered back to the small home he’d shared with his mother in Vermont, Texas and he sighed as he remembered that was where he got his love of the outdoors. Her love had kept a small boy sane and more often than not it still did. Her voice had been soft and soothing and had chased away a small boy’s fears, leaving him with more love than most kids ever knew possible. A soft knock brought him back to the present and he walked to the door and opened it.

 

“Hi, Nettie,” he said softly, a small smile on his face as he saw the displeasure in her eyes.

 

“I thought I heard you up and around. Why didn’t you call me?”

 

“I’m a grown man, Nettie...”

 

“Be that as it may, Vin Tanner, but sometimes even grown men need someone to look after them. Now I know there’s no point in telling you to get some sleep so come on out and I’ll get you some breakfast.”

 

“Don’t want ta put ya ta any trouble.”

 

“You’re not, now put something on before you catch a cold,” the older woman said of Vin’s T-shirt and boxers. She smiled as a slight blush came to his cheeks and turned away from the room and hurried towards the kitchen where a pot of tea sat on the counter. She’d woken the moment she heard him move and set about making breakfast before going to check on him. Vin had filled a place in her heart and he was more of a son to her than a friend and filled a void that sometimes felt as wide as the ocean. Chris and Sarah had given her a wonderful grandson and she’d loved him with all her heart and soul, and now this Texan seemed to be working his way into her life in much the same way. By the time Nettie poured tea into two cups and dished up a plate with scrambled eggs and biscuits Vin had joined her at the breakfast nook. She handed him a plate and smiled at the boyish grin he sent her way.

 

“Thanks, Nettie,” Tanner said, digging his fork into the fluffy eggs. “It’s good, but ya still didn’t have ta go through so much trouble.”

 

“No trouble to making scrambled eggs and toast, Vin, especially when I’m making them for someone who needs to gain some weight back. Between you and Chris you don’t have an ounce of fat to spare.”

 

“We’re lean...”

 

“You’re skinny...downright scrawny and I aim to see you both gain some weight while you’re staying with me.”

 

“Ain’t much sense in havin two of us ta take care of, so I figured I’d go home once Chris is out of the hospital.”

 

“Now see here, Vin, you’ll be staying here until you’re well enough to take care of yourself and I’m not about to argue the point with you. Got that?”

 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Tanner said. “I need ta check out a couple of things this mornin’ before I go in ta see Chris.”

 

“All right I’ll take you wherever you need to go...”

 

“I can drive...”

 

“Dr. Midland doesn’t want you using that arm much and she wants you to rest. So it’s either I drive or we stay home.”

 

“Guess you’re goin’ ta be my chauffeur.”

 

“Guess I am, now eat up,” the woman said with a grin. The Texan had a good appetite and she knew it wouldn’t take long to put some meat on his bones. Chris Larabee would be a different matter altogether, but she would see that he ate properly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josiah knew the younger man was on the verge of waking up and reached out to touch his shoulder. The blond had been drifting in and out of sleep, never really waking up until this moment. He watched the eyelids flutter and finally open and waited for his friend to focus on him.

 

“J...Josiah...what?” he tried to move and looked down at his hands fighting against the restraints wrapped around each wrist and ankle.

 

“Easy, Son, just relax.”

 

“Why?” Larabee asked as he met the blue eyes of the ex-preacher.

 

“You were upset last night and the doctor didn’t want you to hurt yourself,” Sanchez explained.

 

“Can you take them off?”

 

“I’m afraid they won’t let me until Dr. James gets here. She’ll be here in a little while, Chris.”

 

“Please, Josiah, I d...don’t. I won’t hurt...break anything. Hate this.”

 

“I know you do and if I could I would, but right now we need to do as your physicians ask and that includes leaving these in place for now...”

 

“Mr. Larabee, I need to take a sample from you,” a lab tech explained as she entered the room.

 

Chris turned away as the woman inserted a needle and withdrew several vials of his blood. He refused to acknowledge her presence even as she placed a bandage over the puncture wound and left the room. He knew Sanchez was still there, but kept his eyes closed in an effort to hide how he was feeling. He felt helpless and knew that feeling would be with him a long time.

 

“Chris, Dr. James is here.”

 

“Tell her to go away,” the blond spat as anger overwhelmed him once more.

 

“If I do you’ll be stuck with those restraints until you’re willing to talk to her.”

 

“Seems like I have no choice in the matter either way, Josiah.”

 

“Yes, you do, Chris,” James said as she placed his chart on the table and waited for him to look at her. “Chris, I know you’re feeling as if...”

 

“You don’t have a fucking clue how I’m feeling, Dr. James! None of you do!”

 

“Chris...”

 

“What, Josiah? Are you gonna tell me again that you know how I feel?”

 

“If it will help,” Sanchez said, sighing heavily as the weight of the world seemed to land on his shoulders. He watched as Susan James took a seat on the opposite side of the bed and knew she was leaving this to him. She’d be there if he needed help, but she also understood there were some things a man talked about with his friends and in this instant he was going to bare a part of his own soul. A part he’d nearly lost many years ago. He looked down at Larabee and took a deep breath as he gathered his courage about him.

 

“It’s a long story, Chris, but if you want to hear it I’ll tell you.”

 

“Josiah, I...I’m sorry...you don’t have to.”

 

“I know I don’t have to, but it might help. Want me to raise your head a little?”

 

“Y…yeah.” The blond answered and nodded when he was comfortable. “Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Sanchez said and began to tell his tale. “It happened a long time ago, Chris, but Lord knows it’s still as fresh as the dark days that followed it. I’ve only spoken about this to one other man and he’s taken a vow of silence that he won’t talk of it with anyone else. I trust Dr. James because she’s a psychiatrist and understands a man’s need to keep personal things to himself. I trust you because you’re Chris Larabee and in the time I’ve known you you’ve never betrayed a confidence.”

 

“I’m sorry, Josiah,” Larabee whispered.

 

“Don’t be, Chris. Maybe I’m doing this as therapy for myself. I need to talk about it and you need to know you’re not alone in your grief,” Sanchez explained. I think I was a little older than JD when I first saw her. Miss Carolyn Jamison was her name and she had the fiery temper to go with the red hair and green eyes and oh, the freckles. We were both enrolled in the same Tae Kwon Do class and let me tell you that girl could kick. Anyway I knew she was the other half of my soul and we married shortly after. I don’t know why we were so anxious, but I guess we both felt as if we had to take advantage of the time we had. We went to the Catholic Church and met the new priest there. Any guesses as to who he was?”

 

“Father Thomas?” Larabee asked, enthralled by he tale he was hearing.

 

“One and the same. He listened to us and heard what we wanted and then told us we would be his first marriage ceremony and he would do his best to get us off on the right foot. Carolyn and I were married shortly after and since we couldn’t afford a honeymoon we decided to go camping. It was cold in the mountains and we spent a lot of time snuggled together in our sleeping bag. Did you and Sarah ever do that?”

 

“Yes,” Larabee smiled in spite of the sorrow he felt. “I think we spent a few nights like that.”

 

“Sure is a fine way to get to know a woman. I think maybe it should be listed in the top ten honeymoon vacationing ideas.”

 

“Yes, it is,” the blond agreed, sighing wistfully.

 

“Anyway it was shortly after that when Carolyn started feeling sick in the mornings and we found out she was pregnant. It was the most wonderful gift a man and woman could receive and I tell you Chris, I felt bathed in light. I loved Carolyn and loved the idea of being a father and yet there was something always in the back of my mind. I felt as if all of this was a fleeting thing. Something we’re given to show us what heaven could be about only to have it snatched away and leave us in hell.”

 

“I know what you mean, Josiah,” Larabee agreed. “Feels like hell is right here...right now...”

 

“I’m sure it does, Son, but even that will fade with time. You’ll start to appreciate the gift of their lives even if it was only for a short time. It’s not going to happen right away, but one day you’ll wake up with the realization that they are still a part of you and that there’s only a locked door separating you. When the time comes you’ll find that golden key that opens up a whole new life. Anyway, Carolyn and I were ecstatic and we even attended the baby classes because we wanted to experience everything.”

 

“Sarah and I went to those too. The lady teaching the class had a wicked sense of humor and she told us a story that happened to her. She said she was in the supermarket and had her newborn in the cart and she was in the dairy aisle. She said a young stock boy tapped her on the shoulder and told her that she was leaking. She covered her breasts with her hands and he pointed to the cart and said, ‘No Ma’am, I mean the milk in your cart.” Chris couldn’t help but laugh as he remembered the woman’s story and he watched as Sanchez roared with laughter.

 

“Yes, I can see that as being a little embarrassing. “Good thing she had a sense of humor.”

 

“Yes, it was,” Larabee said, yawning tiredly. He waited, silently hoping the older man would continue, yet understanding how hard this was for him.

 

“We went through all the fears of new parents,” Sanchez explained. “At ten weeks she spotted and we rushed to the emergency department only to find this happened quite often and usually stopped and it did. We celebrated with dinner at this little Italian place she loved and everything was normal from then on. I didn’t think it was possible, but she was even more beautiful during the months she was pregnant. She had that glow and her eyes just danced when she placed her hand on her stomach and felt the baby moving.”

 

“There’s n...nothing like it,” Larabee said, his eyes misting with unshed tears.

 

“No, there isn’t, Chris. The feel of a life growing inside a woman does make everything else seem inconsequential in comparison. Amanda Jamison Sanchez was born on Christmas Eve and she was the most beautiful baby. I swear her eyes were bluer than the sky on the clearest day of the year. It was like looking at a little Carolyn and I was so pleased she looked like her mother. For nearly seven months we lived our lives not knowing that things could go so wrong so fast,” Sanchez said as he wiped the moisture from his cheeks.

 

“I’m sorry, Josiah,” Larabee said, swallowing his own pain as he watched the older man. “You don’t h...have...”

 

“I know I don’t have to, Chris, but I need to tell you this. I think maybe it’s time for me to talk about it and right now I think you need to hear it. Carolyn began experiencing these headaches and I finally convinced her to go to the doctor. It took several weeks and countless tests and specialists before we found out she had an inoperable brain tumor and that it was growing at an alarming rate. God, I didn’t know it could happen so fast, but Carolyn died on September 18th 1970 and I buried her in St. Francis Cemetery in Phoenix, Arizona. I go there every chance I get and talk to her, Chris, and you’ll do the same and you know what? It helps. I tell her everything that’s happening in my life and how much I miss her and…and…,” Sanchez became silent as James handed him a box of tissues and he thanked her before turning his attention back to his friend.

 

“I’m sorry, Josiah,” Larabee said of the sorrow he was making the man relive.

 

“Don’t be, Chris, I said goodbye to her that day and have made my peace with God since then. He gave me two miracles and took them both away, but I am forever grateful I had them in my life. Amanda was sick as well and it wasn’t long before I found out just how sick she was. She was born with a genetic defect that went undetected. I don’t know if she’d have survived now with the medical advances, but there was nothing they could do for her back then. She died in my arms on November 28th 1970 and I buried her next to her mother. She...she’s always going to be a part of me, Chris, just like Sarah and Adam and the baby are a part of you. They’ll always be alive as long as you keep their memory and their love intact. Love them with your heart and soul, Chris, because that’s what they are,” Sanchez told him as tears ran down his cheeks.

 

“I will, Josiah,” Larabee vowed as the older man bared his soul to him. Chris seldom saw this side of Josiah Sanchez and he knew he had been granted a gift, one that he would cherish for the rest of his life.

 

“I know you will, Son, and when you start feeling like there’s nothing left for you here then you go visit their graves and you tell them what you’re feeling and they’ll listen...they always do,” Sanchez silently sobbed, his own grief very real and almost too much to bear. His eyes locked onto the emotionally turbulent green ones set in a too pale face and he knew Larabee understood what he’d gone through so long ago, yet so near in his soul.

 

“Chris?” Larabee tore his gaze from the older man and looked at Susan James. “I’m going to have the nurses remove the restraints and bring your breakfast.”

 

“Thanks, Doc,” Larabee said and smiled weakly as she turned away. “Josiah, if there’s ever anything and I mean anything you need or want, all you have to do is ask and I’ll be there.”

 

“That goes both ways, Chris. Someday we’ll both be reunited with our loved ones and when that day comes there’ll be much to celebrate. I just hope it’s not for many years to come.”

 

“Mr. Larabee, Dr. James said we can get rid of these,” Sharon Kolbecek said as she entered the room.

 

“Thanks,” the blond said as his wrists were released and his ankles quickly followed.

 

“I’ll be right back with your breakfast and medications,” the woman said and changed the IV fluids over his head.

 

“Wonder what kind of liquids they’ll bring today,” Larabee said closing his eyes as Sanchez stood and moved to open the curtains covering the windows.

 

“You have my sympathy,” Sanchez said, wincing at the idea of a liquid diet as the nurse returned with his meds and an orderly delivered his breakfast. They left quickly and the two men were alone again. The ex-preacher lifted the lid off the plate and smiled as he waited for Larabee to open his eyes again. “I think they made a mistake. Maybe I should get your nurse back in here.”

 

“What?” Larabee asked as he opened his eyes and looked at the food. The smell of fresh coffee, scrambled eggs and whole-wheat toast sent his taste buds into a feeding frenzy.  “You do and I’ll get my gun.”

 

Sanchez watched the younger man eat and was pleased to see some of the gusto return to the man’s face. He sat back and thought about the story he’d just got off his chest and felt a little of the pain lift from his own chest. Sighing contentedly he relaxed in the chair and knew this might just have been the best therapy for his own loss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin smiled as Nettie followed the Real Estate agent along Old Pear Tree road. The ranch was still available and he wanted to see it before making a bid on the property. From the pictures he knew there was a single story house and a barn on the land and his excitement mounted as they drove further from Billings. He looked at the homes they passed and relished in the idea of being away from the crowded city.

 

“Vin, are you sure you want to be this far out?” Wells asked.

 

“Nettie, ya know me and crowds. Ain’t one fer the hustle and bustle of the city. Figure this place is far ‘nough out ta make sure I can get a good nights sleep without havin’ ta listen ta horns honkin’ and fire trucks and all that racket.”

 

“No, instead you’ll hear crickets and owls and God knows what other creatures.”

 

“Yep, sure sounds like a piece of heaven ta me,” Tanner said as Nettie turned into the tree lined driveway. The pictures didn’t do the property justice and Vin sighed as the car stopped behind the agent’s Mazda.

 

“As you can see, Mr. Tanner, there’s plenty of room and the land has been well cared for.”

 

“It is beautiful,” Nettie agreed as Vin silently walked towards the barn.

 

“Mr. Tanner...”

 

“Mrs. Richards, you’d be better off to let him look the place over at his own speed. Vin’s a man who knows what he likes and goes for it. Why don’t you show me the house?”

 

“Are you sure?” Thelma Richards asked as the young man continued to walk away.

 

“Oh yes. He’ll come find us when he’s ready,” Nettie assured her.

 

 

Vin walked past the house and smiled at the feeling that came over him. This was a place he could call home and without having looked at the property he knew it felt right. The barn was well kept, as was the corral that ran along one side. He stood still and closed his eyes, enjoying the scent of fresh air and the solitude that surrounded him. Opening his eyes, the Texan made his way to the small door next to the set of heavy double doors and opened it. He stepped inside and inhaled the scent that spoke of horses and leather. Along one side hung leather straps, an old saddle and a pair of silver spurs. There were three stalls on the opposite side and Vin walked towards them. He checked the wood and was amazed at how strong it felt to his touch. He knew he’d have to get a professional to look it over, but somehow he knew the report would be a good one. Moving to the ladder that led up to the loft he quickly climbed them and moved across the darkened area until he found the small door set above corral. He opened it and unconsciously rubbed at his arm before sitting on the edge and looking over the land he hoped to call home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nettie knew the house would suit Vin’s tastes. It was by no means small, but it could be called cozy and she could picture the Texan living here. The living room was tastefully done in a light brown paneling that set off the hardwood floor perfectly. There were three bedrooms and she knew they would get plenty of use from the other members of the team. The kitchen was done in medium shades of brown with a perfect spot for a breakfast nook. There was a second door that led into a glass enclosed dining room and as she stepped through she spotted the young man sitting above the corral.

 

“Mrs. Wells, is he okay?”

 

“He’s fine, Mrs. Richards.”

 

“What’s he doing?”

 

“I believe he’s getting a feel for the place,” Nettie answered, smiling, as the Texan seemed to fit right in.

 

“He’s what?”

 

“Getting a feel for the place. Vin’s loves the outdoors and I think this place suits him perfectly.”

 

“Do you think he’s really interested in it? He seems kind of young.”

 

“He may be young, but he knows what he likes. I think you’ll have your answer momentarily.” Nettie watched as Vin walked towards the house and knew she should have made him wait, but he’d been so excited about seeing the place she just couldn’t bring herself to stop him. She opened the patio doors and called to him, smiling at the look on his face.

 

“Nettie, this place is great.”

 

“You haven’t even seen the house yet, Vin,” Wells said with a smile.

 

“Don’t need ta. Got a bedroom and a bathroom and a kitchen and that’s all a man needs.”

 

“Actually it’s got three spacious bedrooms and one and a half baths,” Richards explained.

 

“As long’s it got a place I can put my bed and fix somethin’ ta eat that’s all I need,” Tanner said. He quickly went through the house, but knew his mind was made up as they walked outside and stood between the two cars. “This is the place for me, Nettie.”

 

“It does seem to suit you, Vin,” Wells said with a smile.

 

“Did you want to make an offer on the place, Mr. Tanner?” Richards asked.

 

“Sure do, Ma’am. Figure the sooner we close the deal the sooner I can move in and show Peso...”

 

“Peso?” Richards asked.

 

“My horse. He’s being boarded at a stable north of here and I figure this’ll save me having ta do that.”

 

“Very wise, Mr. Tanner,” the real estate agent said as she shook his hand and moved to the car. “I’ll meet you back at the office at two.”

 

“Sounds good,” the Texan said and watched her drive off.

 

“This place suits you, Vin.”

 

“Yeah, sure feels like home.” Tanner said, reluctantly getting into the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris sighed contentedly as he lay back against the pillows. He was alone in the room for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Josiah had left earlier to go into the office while Chris had gone for several tests that had left him exhausted, both physically and emotionally. He was grateful to the ex-preacher for telling him of his own loss and yet there was still a difference in their similar stories. Chris felt a slight resentment in that the older man had at least been given the opportunity to say his goodbyes, where he had been granted no such time.

 

Turning his head, Chris gazed longingly out the window and finally let his eyes slide closed, only to force them open as visions of Ella Gaines flashed before his closed lids. The woman was out there, waiting for another chance to strike, but Chris was not going to give her that chance. Whatever happened he would make sure she paid for what she’d cost him. It might not be right away, but somehow, sometime, somewhere he would be given that chance and when he did Ella Gaines would rue the day she’d came into his life.

 

Tears came to his eyes as Chris realized he was letting his need for revenge cloud the memories of the people he cared so much about. Forcing himself to concentrate he closed his eyes and fought off the nightmarish images of Ella Gaines and smiled inwardly as they were finally replaced by the images of his wife and son and thoughts of his unborn child. He knew in his heart they were looking out for him and promised he would not let them down. As an imaginary blanket of warmth spread over him, Chris Larabee succumbed to the sleep his body craved. Where before there were nightmares, now there were dreams of warm summer nights and soft voices.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hank Connelly cursed his son in law with every breath he had in his body. He blamed him for everything including this newest torment. He’d gone into work, hung over and angry and had been fired on the spot. It didn’t matter to him that his own history of drinking on the job had been behind his dismissal, what mattered was that only one man could have been behind all his troubles. There was a restraining order out against him and he’d spent several nights in jail because he’d gotten close to Larabee when he wasn’t supposed to. He reached for the warm beer on the table beside him, took a long swallow, belched and grimaced at the bitter taste it left in his mouth.

 

Standing, Hank walked to the window and looked at his ill kept lawn. The grass needed mowing, the hedge needed trimming and Chris Larabee needed killing. Those three things became a mantra to him each time he looked outside. His son in law was the cause of all his problems and soon he would be made to pay. Walking back to the chair he sat down and looked at the item on the coffee table. The gun was black and sleek and had cost him plenty, but at least now he had the means to an end, Larabee’s end. If the police were to come for him now they’d find him well prepared to look after himself, but he knew they wouldn’t come. They were cowards when faced with someone who knew what he wanted and wasn’t afraid to take it.

 

“You’ll see, Chris Larabee! I’m not afraid of you or the bastards you work with. Kill ‘em all if that’s what it takes to get to you! Wilmington’ll pay to. Bastard never did listen to me when I warned him you were no good for my baby girl!” Connelly grumbled aloud before finishing the beer and walking to the kitchen to get another one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan turned over on the bed and slid his legs over the edge. He knew Josiah had gone to see Chris and would then be going to the office. Rain was on dayshift which left him pretty much on his own. For the first time in days he let the pain show on his face as he stood up and headed for the kitchen. He knew his pain meds were in the cupboard above the sink and right now he needed a couple. He’d been in to see Midland the day before and she’d removed the stitches and left him slightly uncomfortable and itching around the healing wound. He reached for the bottle and felt a slight tug on his back as he extended his fingertips and touched the bottle. It slipped from his grasp and landed on the edge of the counter before bouncing to the floor and rolling under the table.

 

“Damn it!”

 

“Problem, Nate?”

 

“Josiah?” Jackson gasped as the older man entered the kitchen. “Thought you were going into the office.”

 

“I was, but I figured I’d stop by here first and see how you’re doing.”

 

“I’m doing just fuc...fine,” the younger man answered, unconsciously rubbing at his shoulder.

 

“Looks that way.” Sanchez reached under the table and picked up the bottle of pills. “Why don’t you have a seat and I’ll get you some water?”

 

“Thanks, Josiah,” Jackson said as he walked slowly to the table and sat down. “How’s Chris?”

 

“He’s okay. Was a little down, but we had a long talk and I think he’s going to be okay,” the ex-preacher explained as he opened a bottle of water and brought it to his friend. “I don’t mean he’s miraculously cured or anything, but I believe we talked through some sore points.”

 

“I bet he’s anxious to get out of there,” Jackson said, accepting the medication and drinking several mouthfuls of water.

 

“Yes, that he is and can you blame him, but at least they brought him real food today so I guess it means he’s getting better...at least physically.”

 

“It is a good sign, Josiah,” Jackson said. “I think it’s time I went back to my own place.”

 

“There’s no rush, Brother,” Sanchez assured him.

 

“I know, but well see there’s this pretty pediatrician...”

 

“Ah, so Dr. Goines will be taking care of you.”

 

“Yeah,” Jackson smiled as he thought of the exotic beauty that was quickly wrapping herself around his heart. ‘She’s as beautiful as the Goddess of Love.”

 

“Uhoh, I do believe you’re smitten,” Sanchez observed.

 

“Yeah...you could be right.” Jackson smiled as he watched his friend bring out the makings of a sandwich and knew his appetite was coming back as his stomach grumbled. The two men lapsed into silence as they thought about the damage to body and soul caused by Ella Gaines.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck whistled softly as he walked towards Larabee’s room with a jaunty step and he smiled as he heard Larabee arguing with one of the nurses. This was something he’d been wanting to hear and a sign that Larabee was getting better. He wondered what was aggravating the blond this time as he stepped into the room.

 

“Hey, Pard, something wrong?”

 

“Buck, tell her I can get dressed on my own!” Larabee snapped.

 

“Well now, Chris, normally that’s true, but it seems to me you’re in need of a little assistance. Between your wrist, ribs and leg I doubt if you’ll be able to do much of anything on your own. Pamela, are you sure he’s ready to escape this place?”

 

“Buck...”

 

“The doctor signed his discharge papers, but maybe you’re right...”

 

“Pamela, I’m getting out of here whether you talk to the doctors or not!”

 

“Well, Chris, you know a man needs to be able to do some things on his own,” Wilmington said and leaned close to Larabee’s ear. “Gotta be able to shake it...”

 

“Shut the fuck up Buck!” Larabee winced as a small chuckle escaped the nurse. “Sorry.”

 

“I assure you I’ve heard much worse. Said a few choice words as well,” Pamela said as she eased the sweat pants over his injured leg and smiled sympathetically as he stood on the floor and tried to pull them over his hips.

 

Sweat broke out on his forehead as Chris clenched his teeth in an effort to hide the pain the movements caused him. His breathing became erratic and he clutched the edge of the bed with his left hand. When he finally had himself under control he smiled at the two worried people in the room with him.

 

“Damn, Chris, you sure you’re ready for this?” Wilmington asked.

 

“Hell yes, Buck. I need to get out of here,” Larabee said as he sat on the edge of the bed and reached for the soft green shirt on his pillow. His ribs were throbbing and he waited until he was sure he wouldn’t pass out before easing his arms into the sleeves. He felt the other two helping him and smiled as Pamela did up the buttons. “Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome, Chris,” Pamela said as Wilmington reached for the Nike runners beside the bed. “Now there are a couple of things we need to go over before you leave.”

 

“Thought the doc already gave me my orders,” Larabee stated.

 

“Yes, they did, but it’s part of our job to make sure you understood what they said. We find that once a doctor tells a patient he or she is being discharged, everything else they say goes in one ear and out the other. Now I have your prescriptions here and several follow up appointments with Dr. Bledsoe, Dr. James, and Dr. Midland. There’s also an appointment for physiotherapy on your leg.”

 

“Damn, Chris, might as well just stay in here,” Wilmington said with a grin.

 

“Buck, have you any idea how close you are to being shot?”

 

“Hot damn, he’s back!” the gentle rogue grinned as he stood up and stretched the kinks from his back.

 

“Chris, are you sure you understand everything you’re supposed to do?”

 

“I think so, Pamela, and if I don’t there’s plenty of people who’ll remind me.”

 

“You got that right, Pard,” Wilmington said seriously.

 

“All right,” the nurse said. “Why don’t we get you into this chair and get you out of here?”

 

Chris didn’t argue as he eased off the bed and slid into the wheelchair. He watched as Wilmington picked up the overnight bag and the crutches. He took a deep breath and winced as the ribs reminded him they were still there as Pamela took the handles of the chair and wheeled him into the hallway where she handed him off to an orderly.

 

“Take care of yourself, Chris.”

 

“I will, Pamela, thanks for everything.”

 

“You’re welcome,” the nurse said and watched as the patient was wheeled into the elevator. He’d been through hell, but hopefully his recovery was well underway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ezra leaned against the driver’s side door of Jackson’s Cherokee and smiled as Buck Wilmington exited through the patient discharge door. He’d borrowed the vehicle because his own Jaguar was too small to accommodate the injured man comfortably. Jackson was quick to tell him to take the Cherokee and Ezra was surprised and pleased by the ease with which he drove the jeep. He quickly opened the passenger door and moved out of the way as the orderly pushed the chair as close as possible.

 

“I must say it’s good to see you’ve managed to escape from the confines of this institution,” Standish blustered.

 

“Good to see you too, Ez,” Larabee said as he levered himself out of the chair and used the door as a means of support. He eased himself onto the seat and winced as he lifted his leg into the car. Once inside he let his head sag back against the rest and heard Buck and Ezra talking. He knew they were worried about him, but at that moment he was in too much pain to acknowledge them. He held his arms against his chest as the two men got into the car and forced a smile to his face as the twisting agony subsided.

 

“Chris, are you okay?” Wilmington asked from the seat behind him.

 

“I’m all right, Buck, just remind me not to breath, okay?”

 

“That bad huh?”

 

“Sometimes, but it’ll ease off. Pamela gave me a shot just before you came and it helps.”

 

“Why don’t you close your eyes and Ezra and I will get your prescriptions filled and get you out to Nettie’s place.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Larabee agreed and closed his eyes. He heard the Jeep start up and move even as his mind drifted towards sleep. It wasn’t long before his soft snoring signaled that he was asleep.

 

“He looks better than he did yesterday,” Standish observed as he glanced sideways at the injured man.

 

“I know, but he’s hurting, Ezra and I don’t think we’ve seen the last of his blow ups.”

 

“Well, Buck, I guess that means we’ll have to be diligent where Chris’ well being is concerned.”

 

“That’s not going to be an easy job.”

 

“No, but it’s one we shall undertake. Chris is a friend and as such deserves the best possible care we can provide.”

 

“Yes he does,” Wilmington agreed and grew quiet as he thought about the events of the last few months, a time that had changed them all and touched their hearts forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nettie knew Vin had wanted to go to the hospital to bring Chris home, but she’d convinced him she needed his help to make sure Chris’ room was ready for him. The bed was made with fresh sheets and the comforter folded down at the foot. She poured a glass of lemonade and made her way out to the porch where the Texan waited for the arrival of his friends.

 

“Vin, I thought you might like some lemonade.”

 

“Thanks, Nettie,” Tanner said accepting the glass and drinking half of it before placing it on the table.

 

“Vin, I know you’re anxious, but have you heard the old saying about a watched pot...”

 

“Never boils,” Vin said with a grin. “Heard it a few times.”

 

“That’s the one. They’ll be here soon.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I think that’s them now.”

 

“What?”

 

“Car comin’,” Tanner observed and pushed open the door.

 

“I don’t hear noth...How did you?” She asked as the sound of a car reached her ears.

 

“Ain’t never had a problem with my hearin,” Tanner assured her.

 

“No kidding,” Wells smiled as she followed the Texan out into the front yard just as the Jeep Cherokee turned down the side road towards her home. She watched the Texan closely as he leaned against the porch rail and waited for the vehicle to come to a stop.

 

Vin hurried towards the jeep and smiled as he opened the door. Larabee’s head was tilted to the side, his eyes closed and a look of peace on his face. “How longs he been sleepin’?”

 

“Since we left the hospital,” Wilmington answered softly.

 

“He’s gonna get a crick in the neck...”

 

“He’s already got one,” Larabee said, opening his eyes and rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Nettie’s got yer room ready fer ya,” Tanner explained, moving out of the way as Larabee slid his legs over the edge and stood up.

 

“Come on, Chris, let’s get you settled in,” Nettie suggested.

 

“I’d rather sit outside for a while, Nettie. Been cooped up for so long I hardly remember what fresh air smells like,” the blond explained.

 

“All right, Son. Why don’t you go on out back and I’ll make some sandwiches and...”

 

“Did you make lemonade?” Larabee asked hopefully as Wilmington and Standish joined them.

 

“I certainly did,” Wells said as she watched the three men form a protective circle around Larabee. She saw Buck hand the injured man a crutch and then stand right next to him as they walked slowly to the house. There was no way her son in law would be able to do much on his own and she felt sorry for those who would offer their help. Larabee was normally an independent man, but for now he would have to lean on others until his wounds healed.

 

“Ya sure ya wanna do this, Cowboy?”

 

“Vin, I need this more than a bed right now,” Larabee said when they made it outside and the blond dropped into a chair beside the table.

 

Standish hurried inside and returned with a soft stool and eased it under Larabee’s injured leg.

 

“Thanks, Ezra.”

 

“You’re welcome, Chris. Is there anything else I can get you?”

 

“No, thanks, think I got everything I need right now,” the blond said basking in the warmth of the sun.

 

“Perhaps I shall offer Mrs. Wells my expertise in culinary arts,” the gambler said and hurried back into the house.

 

“I didn’t know Ezra could cook,” Larabee said.

 

“I’m thinking there’s a lot about Ezra we don’t know,” Wilmington suggested.

 

“He does seem ta keep ta himself a lot,” Tanner said of the conman who seldom let the others into his private life.

 

“He gets that from his mother,” Larabee told them, remembering the first time he’d met the woman. He’d offered Standish a place in The Firm and the young man had accepted it until Maude Standish showed up. Chris smiled inwardly as he thought of the confrontation at Ezra’s apartment and how he’d told Ezra it was time to cut the apron strings and be a man. Maude’s blustering pride was shot down when her son decided to join Chris’ team and defy her for the first time in his life. The result was that Chris got a man who was capable of far more than he ever gave himself credit for and for that he was grateful.

 

“Chris, you okay?”

 

“I’m fine, Buck, just thinking about the day Ezra decided to join the agency. The man does add a certain flair to the team,” Larabee answered.

 

“I think Ezra would call it finesse or elegance,” the gentle rogue told him as Standish returned carrying a tray of glasses and plates.

 

“Mrs. Wells will be joining us with the rest of the repast,” the gambler said as he placed the tray on the table.

 

Chris accepted a glass of the tart liquid and smiled as he took a sip. “Nettie is the only person I know that can make lemonade.”

 

“Thank you, Chris. I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” Nettie said as she joined them. She handed out several plates and watched as the men helped themselves to the roast beef sandwiches. She knew her nephew in law’s appetite wasn’t very good and was please to see he did take half a Kaiser bun and several cherry tomatoes.

 

“How are things at the office?” Larabee asked.

 

“Well, between me and JD we’ve brought all the files up to date and JD’s even rearranging he files in the basement,” Wilmington answered.

 

“JD? Buck, do you realize with JD’s idea of arranging files we’ll be looking under P for Carlton because the case involved pizza. Or the Reynolds case will be under M because we solved it over lunch at McDonalds,” Tanner shook his head as he reached for another sandwich.

 

“That may be, Vin, but I tell you the kid knows what he’s doing. I asked him to find a file I’ve been searching for, for a couple of months...”

 

“The Willow case?” Larabee asked.

 

“That’s the one. You know he found it within ten minutes and now it’s updated and on your desk,” Wilmington explained.

 

“JD does have a way with filing things. It’s like he has a photographic memory for the systems,” Standish agreed.

 

“But you knew that, didn’t you, Chris?” the ladies man asked.

 

“That’s one of the reasons I hired him. That and his computer knowledge,” Larabee answered.

 

“JD is a natural when it comes to computer programming. Did you know he could hack into any...”

 

“Do I really want to know this, Ezra?” Larabee asked, placing the half eaten sandwich on his plate.

 

“Well, it could be of value in certain cases,” Standish suggested.

 

Chris nodded and rubbed his eyes tiredly. The food was good, but his stomach just couldn’t handle much at the moment. Without a word to the others, Chris stood, reached for his crutch and limped to the edge of the patio. He knew the others were watching him, but he needed to be alone as he slowly maneuvered down the steps and walked towards the swing set. Tears came unbidden to his eyes as he touched the bars that had given his son so much pleasure. He closed his eyes and let the sun bathe his face in warmth even as he imagined Adam’s laughter as he shouted... _‘Higher! Daddy, higher! I want to touch the sky!’_

 

“Oh, Adam, if only...if only,” Chris whispered as grief washed over him once more. He stood where he was, eyes closed, tears streaming down his face, and feeling lost to the world around him. This was only the beginning and he knew his life would never be the same. A part of him was lost and he wasn’t sure he could ever get it back. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see his friend as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Chris, I know it’s hard, but you know you don’t have to go through this alone.”

 

“I know, Buck, b...but if I close my eyes I can hear him...feel him. I know it’s not real, but I can’t seem to let them go. I...if I...if I could just hold them one more time...just to say goodbye, Buck, I n...never got to do that...I n...never got to say goodbye,” Larabee sobbed and felt himself engulfed in his friend’s strong arms. He’d never been one to show his emotions or let someone hold him, but he’d never before lost so much. Buck understood that and for that very reason, Chris Larabee was able to let go for a little while.

 

“I know, Chris and I wish to God I could do something to change what happened, but I can’t and all I can offer is a shoulder to lean on and a heart that aches as much as yours does,” Wilmington forced the words through the lump in his throat as he felt the trembling in his friend’s body begin to subside. He felt Larabee fighting for control once more and watched as the blond stood on his own two legs.

 

“Thanks, Buck.”

 

“Anytime, Chris.”

 

“Where did the others go?”

 

“Ezra’s gone back to the office, Nettie and Vin are inside. What do you want to do?”

 

“Truth is, Buck, I’m tired. Think I’ll take Nettie up on that bed now,” Larabee said and leaned heavily on the crutch. His body ached and his head pounded as they made their way back into the house. Chris knew which room he’d be staying in and when they entered the house he turned down the hallway towards the bedrooms.

 

“You go ahead and lie down, Chris, I’ll bring in your meds,” Wilmington said.

 

“Thanks, Buck.” Larabee heard the others talking as he made it to his room. He leaned on the edge of the door and let the crutch rest against the night table as he rubbed tired eyes. He knew he’d bared his soul by letting Wilmington see his tears, but he didn’t regret it. Buck was always there, more brother than friend, and that was exactly what he needed right now.

 

“Chris, I have your meds here,” Wilmington said, worried when his friend took them without protest. He helped Larabee get his clothes and shoes off and eased him back on the pillows. Next he reached for the comforter and lifted it over the injured man.

 

“Thanks, Bucklin,” Larabee mumbled tiredly.

 

“Anytime, Chris,” the gentle rogue said before closing the blinds and leaving the blond alone.

 

Chris closed his eyes and imagined the scent he associated with his wife. Lilacs and a summer breeze followed him into his dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin stood in the doorway and watched as the blond carefully maneuvered around the patio furniture. He knew Larabee was overdoing things and that he shouldn’t be on his leg so much, but Vin understood what motivated the man. In the three days since he’d been released from the hospital Larabee had strived to do more than he was supposed to and Vin shook his head as he remembered the earlier conversation about men and their stubborn pride.

 

“Is he still out there, Vin?’

 

“Yeah, Nettie, seems like he’s tryin’ ta get his strength back,” Tanner said as Larabee sat in a chair and reached for the weights on the table.

 

“He keeps doing that he’s going to end up undoing everything the doctor’s put back together.”

 

“He’s okay, Nettie. He’ll stop when he needs ta.”

 

“Well he needs to stop now.”

 

“Nettie, right now Chris is tryin’ ta ferget what’s happened...”

 

“Forgetting is not that easy, Vin.”

 

“I know that and so does he, but he’s usin’ whatever he can ta keep his mind focused on gettin’ better. Ain’t easy when all ya see is what ya’ve lost. He’ll come through this...jest gonna be a hard fight, but he ain’t alone.”

 

“No, he’s not and never will be,” Nettie agreed as they watched the injured man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris knew he was being watched, but didn’t acknowledge them as every ounce of energy he had went to lifting the small weight in his hand. Every bend of his elbow signaled another victory, yet his gut and chest pounded with a life of their own. He knew he was pushing himself too far, but when he stopped, memories and images returned and the grief he was holding at bay threatened to drown him. His arms felt like lead weights as he forced his elbow to bend for the fifth straight time, but his thoughts were not on the pain, but on the swing set in front of him. Tears slipped from his eyes, but he didn’t notice the moisture as anger once more gripped him and he stood up toppling the chair in the process. The weight in his right hand flew across the patio and hit the metal pole of the swing with a solid thump that rattled the framework.

 

“Why the fuck couldn’t you have just taken me?” he screamed as the second weight followed the first. His hands clenched into fists as his chest heaved with the pain of loss and he pulled away from the hands that landed on his shoulder.

 

“Chris...”

 

“Leave me the fuck alone, Vin!”

 

“Sorry, can’t do that,” Tanner said, again reaching for his friend as Nettie stepped towards them. He shook his head and was relieved when she stayed just inside the doorway.

 

“Don’t touch me! Don’t you fucking touch me, Tanner!”

 

“All right, Cowboy, I won’t, but ya need ta calm down before...”

 

“Before what? Before I hurt myself, Vin! Is that what you’re worried about because if it is you might as well give it up ‘cause nothing can hurt me anymore! I got nothing left to hurt! God took everything from me!”

 

“Chris, God didn’t do this!”

 

“Maybe not but he fucking well didn’t stop it from happening! So much for a compassionate God! He’s as bad...”

 

“You don’t mean that, Chris...”

 

“Don’t I? How the hell do you know what I mean, Vin? Have you ever lost someone who gave you life? That’s what Sarah and Adam did for me! They gave me life, Vin. A reason to live!”

 

“Then don’t throw that away, Chris. If Sarah and Adam gave you life then how can you be thinking about givin’ that up? Would they want that?” The Texan watched his friend as the shoulders slumped and the eyes closed tightly.

 

“Not thinking about giving it up, Vin, least not right now...not until that bitch pays for what she did! I’m going to find her!” Larabee spat.

 

“We’ll find her, Chris...”

 

“Something I gotta do myself...”

 

“No, it’s not, Chris. What Ella did she did ta all of us. It happened ta everyone who knew Sarah and Adam and ya. That means yer gonna have ta let the rest of us help ya  ‘cause we all want ta see her brought ta justice.”

 

“She’s gonna face my justice, Vin. So help me God I’ll...I’ll...” He clutched his stomach and cried out as pain radiated out from the healing wound. He felt Tanner’s hands on his upper body as he was lowered to the chair. Air wheezed in and out of his lungs as he tried to ride out the pain in his gut. He heard Nettie and Vin talking, but the words were lost to him as his mind tried to overcome the pain.

 

“Easy, Cowboy, just concentrate on breathing.”

 

“Here, Vin,” Nettie said as she handed him a glass of water.

 

“Drink this, Chris,” Tanner ordered and held the blond while he took several small swallows from the glass. He nodded as Wells held out two white tablets and knew they were the prescribed pain relief. “Chris, Nettie’s got yer meds here...”

 

“D...don’t need...”

 

“Yes, Son, you do,” Nettie warned as the green eyes turned in her direction. She placed them in his mouth and watched as he drank a little more of the water. She had no idea how long they stayed there watching for any sign that the blond’s pain was easing, but she sighed in relief when Larabee seemed able to take a deep breath without gasping in pain.

 

“Feeling better?” Tanner asked.

 

“T...think so...just tired.”

 

“Well why don’t we get ya inside and ya can lie down?”

 

“O...okay,” Larabee acquiesced as he stood on shaky legs and grabbed for the crutches. The pain in his gut had eased to a more bearable level, yet his body shook as if a chill wind raced through his veins. It took longer than normal to make it to his room, but once there he sat on the edge and closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness assaulted him.

 

“Lay back, Chris,” Tanner ordered and was amazed when Larabee obeyed his command. “Ya get some sleep and call me if ya need anythin’.”

 

“I will...Vin?”

 

“Yeah,” Tanner said from the doorway and watched Larabee rise up on his elbow.

 

“Thanks...for everything.”

 

“Yer welcome...now get yer head down and sleep!” Tanner said smiling as Larabee obeyed his order before shutting the door.

 

Chris lay awake for a long time, but eventually sleep overcame his thoughts and he drifted towards a combination of dreams and nightmares.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He looked down at his patient for a long time, wondering where she’d come from and what had caused the burns to her face and body. Her hair had been singed away on the right side, leaving in its wake scarring tissue that would fade with time, but would never be completely obliterated even with plastic surgery. The victim was heavily sedated and yet she still cried out in pain and horror. He looked up as his benefactor entered the room.

 

“How is she?”

 

“There’s no change. She keeps calling for someone named Chris and I think it would be beneficial to her recovery if we could find him and bring him here.”

 

“That’s not possible, Dr. Gerard.”

 

“But surely if he knew of her injuries he would come to her aid.”

 

“No,” the newcomer said, shaking his head as he sat in the chair beside the bed. “He’d never come here unless it was to...”

 

“But it sounds like she loves him. Surely he does not hate her so much that he would wish her to live like this. Did he have anything to do with the burns?”

 

“He caused them, Doctor and if it hadn’t been for me she would’ve died in the fire that did this to her. I pulled her out and got her away from there. So no, Chris Larabee would never go out of his way to help her, in fact he would probably kill her if he laid eyes on her.”

 

“What could possibly drive a man to do that? From the pictures you showed me she was very beautiful.”

 

“She still is...to me at least. Did you talk to the plastic surgeon?”

 

“Yes, Dr. Florence said she would be honored to take the case.”

 

“I’m sure she would be especially with the amount of money I offered for her services. When will she be here?”

 

“She is arriving on the ferry this afternoon. I sent Wilson to pick her up.”

 

“Thank you. Would you please leave us alone?”

 

“Certainly, Mr. Averil.”

 

Jack sat in the chair, waiting for the older man to leave before turning his attention back to the woman on the bed. He took her hand as his mind went back to the day he’d nearly lost her. The flames had been intense when Larabee had pushed her into the room. Without thinking about his own life he’d gone after her and grabbed her just as one side of the room collapsed and he was able to get them out, but not without injury. His own hands and part of his right leg were burned, but Ella had suffered so much more. The right side of her head was now burn tissue with little hope that her hair would grow back. The major scarring was along her right side and leg and Gerard was not very optimistic as to whether or not she would ever walk again. Averil remembered how he’d cursed Larabee when they’d reached the curb and found a place to hide out. Money talked and now he understood just how much. Their escape had been paved by the use of the money he’d stashed away in case of an emergency. Gerard had been eager to leave the country and grabbed the chance to accompany him and care for the woman’s injuries. The plane that crashed had been theirs, but they were lucky enough to have disembarked shortly before it crashed and now they were safe.

 

“No, ...Chris...please...I...I...”

 

“Sh, Ella, it’s okay,” Averil soothed, gritting his teeth at the rough sound that escaped the woman’s damaged throat.

 

“I...oh, Chris, please...” A harsh sound left her throat and Jack swore it was hysterical laughter.

 

“It’s me, Ella. Jack Averil.” He knew she probably didn’t hear him, but he continued to let her know he was there and that he always would be. He placed his lips against her bandaged hands and listened as she cried out in pain.

 

“Jack...where...where’s Chris. I...I can’t find him. I...I need him.”

 

“Sh, it’s okay, honey. Chris will be back.” Averil lied in order to calm the injured woman.

 

“No, he’s gone, Jack. He blames m...me. T...that b...bitch...her fault...dead now...Chris i...is mine.”

 

“Yes, he is, honey, but for now you need to relax.”

 

“Not until I...I see him. W...where is he?” She began to thrash on the bed and he called for Gerard.

 

The doctor quickly administered a sedative and watched as the lines of pain left the woman’s face. Shaking his head he again left the room and wondered about the cruel man who would leave this woman in such pain. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Josiah looked at the man seated in the passenger side of the Suburban and wondered if this was really the right time. A week had passed since the blond was discharged from the hospital, but Larabee seemed paler than ever. He looked at the other occupant of the van and was struck by how many people had been hurt by Ella Gaines and her cohorts. The only man who seemed to have escaped unscathed was Ezra Standish.

 

“Where is this place, Josiah?” Larabee asked tiredly as Vin handed him the crutches and closed the door.

 

“It’s on Old Pear Tree Road,” Sanchez answered and wondered why Tanner frowned before moving further back. He’d explained to the Texan what he wanted to do, but hadn’t told him about the location of the property.

 

“Josiah, did you say Old Pear Tree Road?” Tanner asked.

 

“Yes. Why” Is there a problem?” Sanchez asked.

 

“No, …not really,” the Texan answered and moved back once more.

 

“Vin, what’s going on?” Larabee asked.

 

“Nothing, Chris. Just enjoy the ride.”

 

“We’ll be back in a couple of hours, Nettie,” the ex-preacher explained as he put the vehicle in reverse and backed out of the drive.

 

“Vin, are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine, Nettie. Why do you ask?”

 

“I heard what Josiah said. Do you think it’s the same place you were looking at?”

 

“I don’t know, but I’m betting it is.”

 

“What’ll you do if it is?”

 

“Take back my offer.”

 

“But you loved the place.”

 

“Yeah, I do, but if’n it’s the same place as the one Sarah picked out for Chris then it should be his.”

 

“He may not even like it, Vin?”

 

“Maybe, but I’m gonna call Mrs. Richards and ask her to hold off on finalizing the deal.”

 

“Vin, you can’t. Chris wouldn’t want you to give up something you really wanted.”

 

“He won’t know, Nettie. This stays between us. Okay?”

 

“I guess, Vin, but...”

 

“No buts, Nettie. Promise me you won’t say anything to Chris.”

 

“I promise, Vin, but I still think he should know.”

 

“Maybe, but not right now. Think I’ll take a little walk.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Just up the road a spell,” Tanner explained and walked towards the gate leading out onto the access road.

 

Nettie shook her head as she watched him go. Her heart ached for the young Texan who seemed to have found a place to call home, only to have it snatched from his grasp once more. When Tanner disappeared beyond the gate, she walked back into her house with tears slipping from her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris knew they were trying to get him back into the life he’d been trying so hard to avoid. When Josiah and Nathan had shown up at the house he’d refused to go with them, but Nathan’s request that he take a look at the property in question for him was something he couldn’t refuse. He kept his eyes closed during the ride and listened to the soft music on the radio. Josiah was a man who could listen to any music and enjoy the nuances of each sound. Right now it was soft rock and the easy strains of an old Eagles tune played through the speakers.

 

“Chris, we’re here,” Sanchez said as he turned down the long driveway.

 

Larabee opened his eyes and lifted his head, blinking rapidly as the bright sunlight stuck daggers through his skull. He frowned as he looked out the front window and spotted a single story ranch style home. A barn stood just to the left and Chris suddenly wondered why Nathan Jackson wanted to look over this property. The medic in training had never been one for the outdoors, preferring to live in the heart of the big city.

 

“You sure this is the place?” Larabee asked.

 

“Chris, Nathan’s not really the reason we came out here.”

 

“He’s not? I thought he was looking to buy it?”

 

“Not me, Chris. You know how I feel about living in the wilds...”

 

“This is not exactly the wilds, Brother,” Sanchez said as he opened the door.

 

“Be that as it may, Josiah, but it’s got bugs and snakes and lots of other things the city doesn’t.”

 

“The city has bugs...”

 

“I know, but not like out here in the boonies.”

 

“Okay, so if we’re not here for Nathan then why are we here”

 

“Chris, Paul Grogan had some papers he showed me and asked me if I would show you this place. Now, before you say anything you need to know Sarah was looking at this ranch.”

 

“Sarah?” Larabee asked bewildered by the news he’d just been given. “How?”

 

“Paul said she saw the place a few weeks before she...well, before she died. He said she thought it was the most perfect place she’d ever seen and she wanted to show it to you. He didn’t know whether he should show you or not, but I think it’s something you should consider.”

 

“Chris, it’s like a gift she wanted you to have,” Jackson added as Larabee reached for the door handle. He grabbed for his own and stepped down, annoyed at the twinge of pain in his back as he stood next to the blond. He saw the car parked in front of them and knew the real estate agent was somewhere on the property.

 

“Ah, Mr. Sanchez. I’m so pleased you could make it. My name is David Shelby and I’m here to show you around.”

 

“Thank you, David. This is Chris Larabee and Nathan Jackson. I told you they’d be accompanying me.”

 

“Of course. Would you like to take a look around?” Shelby asked as Larabee moved towards the house.

 

Chris didn’t hear the others as he moved towards the house. The door stood ajar as if in open invitation and he used the crutches as he made it up the two steps and stood framed in the door. The inside was painted in soft tones and a faint trace of musk clung to the air as he moved deeper into the home. A closet with two double-mirrored sliding doors stood on his right while a single window admitted light through sparkling glass on the left. He walked further down the hall and looked into a sunken living room with a fireplace dominating one wall and a set of patio doors were set to the left of it. A second hallway led towards three bedrooms and he hurriedly checked them out. The master bedroom had a fireplace and a large full bath. The two smaller rooms had bay windows and a deep closet for storage and clothing. He returned to the living room and found his way into the spacious kitchen. The cupboards were tastefully done in an off white color and accented with gold trim that matched the marble topped island in the center of the kitchen. The place was spotless as if someone had cleaned it just before they arrived and he moved to the counter that separated the kitchen from the glass-enclosed dining room. A door also led from the dining room onto the raised patio at the back of the house.

 

Chris moved to the patio and shifted one crutch out of the way so he could use his hand to guide his way down the stairs. He’d be glad when the cast came off and he could have full use of the hand again, but didn’t regret the reason for the break in the first place.

 

“Chris, want some company?”

 

“No thanks, Josiah. Just taking a look around,” Larabee explained as he moved across the lawn towards the barn. He eased the bar off the double doors and observed how easily they swung open. The musty smell of hay and leather assaulted his senses and he smiled as he stepped into the dusty interior. He looked at the ladder and realized there was no way he would be able to go up to the loft so he moved to check out the six stalls before returning to the front and looking over the land. Something about the place called to him and he quickly realized it was because Sarah had been the one to find it and even after her death it was beckoning to him. This felt like home.

 

“What do you think, Son?”

 

“It’s beautiful, Josiah, just like she was.”

 

“Yes, it is and it’s still available if you want to make an offer on it.”

 

“I don’t know. The place is going to cost a lot and, yes, I know about the insurance money, but it doesn’t feel right using something that I wish...God, I don’t know how to explain it, Josiah.”

 

“I know, Chris and I understand, but you and Sarah took out the insurance policies in case something like this happened. Lets say the roles were reversed and she was here, would you want her to buy this place?”

 

“If it was what she wanted...yes, yes I would.”

 

“Then you should look at this place for what it is and enjoy the gift she gave you.”

 

“I know, Josiah, it’s just...”

 

“Chris, Sarah left you a letter and I brought it with me. She sealed it and gave it to Paul the same day she asked him about buying this place. Do you feel up to reading it or would you rather I hung on to it?”

 

“I’ll take it, Josiah,” Larabee said and reached for the envelope Sanchez quickly produced. “Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome, Son. Just come up to the house when you’re ready. There’s no hurry.”

 

“Thanks, Josiah,” Larabee said as he recognized the writing on the pristine white envelope. Sarah’s handwriting was easy to read and he ran his fingertips over the letters of his name before moving to sit under a tall oak tree that stood to the right of the barn. It took several minutes for him to slide his fingers along the edge and open the letter. A faint scent of lilacs wafted up from inside and he smiled as he felt close to his wife once more. He gently pulled the letter from inside and opened the folded pages and started to read as tears began to flow.

 

_My dearest Chris, if you’re reading this then something has happened to separate us. I know your heart is breaking and you feel as if God has let you down, but believe in him, Chris, for he is the reason we will be together again. I love you so much and no matter what happened, I will always love you. You are my heart and my soul and the very reason for my being, and as long as you hold me close to your heart I will live on. Adam will need you to be strong..._

 

“How can I be strong, Sarah? How can I go on when everything I loved was taken from me?” Larabee cried as the folded pieces of paper crinkled in his hands. He quickly swiped at his eyes and continued to read.

 

_Adam will need you to be strong for him and show him how much you love him. So hold him and don’t be afraid to cry. I know how you hold things inside until you’re ready to explode, but it won’t help to do that. I need your promise that you will go on and you will love again._

 

“Never, Sarah, I could never love anyone else, not the way I love you,” he vowed as he closed his eyes and held his hands to his head. “Don’t ask me to do that!” he said and began reading once more.

 

_I’m sure you feel as if everything has been taken from you, but if you close your eyes I’ll be there. If you laugh, I’ll be laughing with you. If you cry, the tears that fall will come from my heart. If you get angry think of me, and our time together. I know my fiery Irish temper was a perfect match for your own brooding ire and so I’m asking you not to give in to your anger, but to reach out and love those around you instead._

 

_I know Buck will be there for you and if you lean on him you’ll find yourself held aloft by a brother you didn’t know you had. He’s a good man, Chris, and we both know how much he cares for us. He’s also Adam’s Godfather and Adam will need that…_

 

“But Adam’s not here, Sarah,” Larabee sobbed, but continued to read the words from his wife.

 

_Adam will need that. He’ll need all of you...your team. Oh, Chris, your team has a strength of its own and through them you’ll find a way to continue your life in the best possible way. They’ll be there and all you have to do is reach out to them. I know how close you’ve become to Vin Tanner and I hope he is able to help you during the time you grieve for me...for us._

 

_Paul has given you this letter because I’m no longer able to hold you close and I pray these words are a comfort to you. I love you, Chris Larabee, and even death can’t take that from us. I wrote this poem for you and maybe some day I will get the nerve to actually show it to you, Please know that the words come from my heart, the one you wrapped in love._

_Flowers, trees_   
_A summer breeze_   
_None can compare_   
_To the one I hold dear._

_Green eyes to watch over me_   
_Strong arms to hold me_   
_To keep me safe in the light_   
_And guide me through the darkest night._

_When I cry_   
_You make me smile_   
_When I’m filled with sorrow_   
_You tell me things will be better tomorrow._

_Roses and lilacs are fleeting things_   
_They are what the spring sun brings_   
_The love we share will keep us warm_   
_And bring us through the darkest storm_

_If somehow our lives are parted_   
_I’ll wait for you where it all started._   
_The wound that day was healed with time_   
_And suddenly you were mine_

_I’ll be with you forever my love_   
_I’ll hold you closer than heaven above_   
_I’ll be your rock, and make you strong_   
_And be with you when the nights are long._

_So reach for me and I’ll be there_   
_Whenever the road is filled with fear._   
_My heart belongs to just one man_   
_And it flows between both our hands_

_My love for you is stronger than_   
_The widest chasm made by man_   
_So if by chance we are parted_   
_Remember to go where it all started_   
_And I’ll be waiting forever there._

_I love you, Christopher Adam Larabee…Sarah Connelly Larabee_

 

Chris sat with the papers in his hands, tears flowing from his eyes, heart beating a staccato rhythm in his chest as he crumpled the paper once more. He’d lost so much in the months since Ella Gaines came back into his life and vowed that some day she’d pay for what she’d taken from him.

 

“I love you so much,” he whispered as the tears finally stopped. He looked at the paper in his hands and knew his mind was made up before he opened the final paper. Again he ran his fingers over the picture of the ranch and surrounding grounds. Sarah’s handwriting was clear and concise and he smiled at how meticulously she’d included notes. The master bedroom, Adam’s room, the nursery, and she’d even made notes on the arguments she would use to make sure Chris fell in love with the place.

 

The barn with the stalls also held some notes including how much they would save by not having to board Pony at the stables to the north. There’d also be extra stables when they were ready to purchase horses for her and Adam.

 

Chris closed his eyes and let his mind drift as he thought about the hopes and dreams they’d shared and the devastation that was now his life. He understood the depth of his grief and knew he would have all the support he needed to make sure he climbed out of the pit of despair, but there would always be that empty space that no one could fill. A soft breeze tickled his cheek and a warmth spread over him as the scent of lilacs reached through his defenses. Again the tears came and again he let them fall as he heard the soft whisper of a summer breeze through the trees. Sarah, Adam, and the unborn baby were there, were part of this and, therefore, part of him. His decision made he stood up, grabbed his crutches and made his way towards the main house.

 

“Josiah, tell Paul to go ahead and make an offer,” Larabee said as the trio came towards him.

 

“I take it you like the place, Mr. Larabee,” David Shelby asked hopefully, his mind on the healthy commission he would make with the sale of this particular property.

 

“Yes,” was Larabee’s simple answer as he walked towards Sanchez’ vehicle.

 

“I’ll have the papers drawn up immediately and forward them to you.”

 

“Send them to Josiah,” Larabee ordered as his friends joined him.

 

“Certainly, Mr. Larabee,” Shelby agreed, smiling as the trio got into the car and drove away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tanner watched as Sanchez pulled to a stop in front of the house. He’d called Thelma Richards and told her to hold off on finalizing the deal for the ranch. If it turned out to be the same one Larabee was looking at he didn’t want Chris to know of his own interest. As the injured man exited the van, Vin could tell Larabee was tired. The man maneuvered the crutches into position and slowly made his way to the house.

 

“You look like hell, Cowboy,” the Texan observed.

 

“Feel like it too, Vin.”

 

“I knew you’d overdo things, Chris Larabee! Now you get in this house and I’ll make you some lunch and then you can get the rest you need!” Nettie cajoled from the doorway.

 

“You won’t get any arguments from me, Nettie,” Larabee said as he stepped inside and she linked her arm in his as she led him towards the kitchen.

 

“Good! The rest of you might as well come on in. I’ve got plenty of food and the coffee’s hot.”

 

“Sounds great, Nettie,” Sanchez said, frowning at the weary look on the Texan’s face. He touched his arm and asked him to step outside for a few minutes. “Something wrong, Vin?”

 

“Nothing,” Tanner lied.

 

“Vin, I saw the look on your face when I told you where the ranch was. What’s going on?”

 

“It’s nothin’ Josiah.”

 

“Vin, don’t give me that crap. Tell me what’s going on.”

 

“The ranch Chris was lookin’ at...was it anywhere near the old quarry?”

 

“As a matter of fact it is. There’s an old access road that runs behind the place and leads up to the quarry. Why?”

 

“I was lookin’ at a place out that way a week or so back. Thought I’d put down some roots and maybe have a place ta call home.”

 

Sanchez knew instinctively what was bothering the younger man. Somehow the place he’d been looking at was also the place they’d just come from. “Vin, have you made an offer on the place?”

 

“Yeah, I did, but I called the real estate place and told her ta hold off on it.”

 

“Vin, I’m sure if you talked to Chris...”

 

“Can’t do that, Josiah. If that ranch was the one Sarah was lookin’ at then it was meant ta belong ta Larabee.”

 

“Maybe it’s not the same one.”

 

“What’s the chance of two ranches being up fer sale on the same road, Josiah? Ain’t no way I’m gonna take that place away from Chris.”

 

“Well, before you totally withdraw your offer why don’t we check it out...what’s the address of the ranch you were looking at?”

 

“Old Pear Tree Road,” Tanner answered.

 

“Yes, I know that, but what number?”

 

“Oh, sorry, 1093 Old Pear Tree Road,” the Texan answered and watched as a smile was born on the older man’s face. “What?”

 

“Call the agent back, Vin, and tell them to make that offer firm.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I think there’s a lot more than coincidence happening here.”

 

“What do ya mean?”

 

“The place Chris is looking at is at 1091 Old Pear Tree Road.”

 

“Ya mean me and Chris are lookin’ at buyin’ two di’frent parcels of land.”

 

“Yep, sure looks like fate to me,” Sanchez explained as he patted the Texan on the right shoulder.

 

“Are you two coming in?” Jackson called.

 

“We’re comin’,” Tanner said smiling as he entered the house.

 

“Are you okay, Vin?” Larabee asked as the younger man sat next to him.

 

“He’s fine, Chris, or he will be as soon as he makes a call,” Sanchez said and watched Tanner pick up Nettie’s cordless phone. He heard him ask for Thelma Richards and smiled as the Texan told her to make the offer and that it was firm.

 

“Okay, want to tell us what that was all about?” Larabee asked and waited for his friend to look his way. Something about the sparkle in Tanner’s eyes told him it was good news. “Well?”

 

“Hold yer drawers fer a minute, Cowboy,” Tanner said and took a deep breath before meeting Larabee’s eyes. “Ya know that place ya went ta see taday?”

 

“The ranch?”

 

“Yeah. You gonna buy it?”

 

“I was...why?”

 

“Well, if’n ya do it’ll make us real close neighbors.”

 

“What? How?”

 

“Last week I put in a bid on a ranch at 1093 Old Pear Tree Road.”

 

“1093? That’s...”

 

“Just up the road from the place ya were lookin’ at taday. Seems like we’re gonna have adjoinin’ properties,” Tanner said with a grin.

 

“You’re kidding right?” Larabee asked.

 

“Nope,” the Texan said simply and reached for a warm biscuit to soak up the gravy on Larabee’s plate. “Hope ya don’t throw none of them noisy parties. I’d hate ta have ta call the cops on ya fer disturbin’ my peace.”

 

“Oh, hell, Tanner, I don’t know if I can handle you as a neighbor,” Larabee said as he slid the plate towards his friend. Somehow the news that his best friend would be living next to him was like a soothing balm on his soul and again he felt Sarah’s influence.

 

“Chris, are you all right?” Nettie asked.

 

“Ask me again in about a year,” Larabee said only half jokingly as they relaxed and enjoyed the meal set before them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the coming weeks the seven men spent a lot of time together going over the plans that would see the two men moved into their new homes before the first winter snow. Vin’s shoulder healed and the other wounds faded as each new day dawned.

 

Chris’ physical wounds were healing and he’d undergone surgery to his knee once more and was well on the way to having full use back, but it would still be a hard fought battle until he was back on two healthy legs. The deeper bruises were finally disappearing and he was taking each new day as it came. The sale of both ranches had been finalized and Josiah and Buck were with him at his new home while Nathan, JD and Ezra were with Vin. The new furniture would be arriving within the next day or two and Chris was already looking forward to staying in his new home.

 

Reaching for his crutches the blond limped into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. There were half a dozen cold beers at the back and he pulled one out and twisted off the cap. Taking a long swallow he licked his lips and placed the bottle on the counter. He looked into the yard and watched Sanchez take something from the back of the Suburban. He knew it was a plant of some kind and he wondered why Sanchez would be planting it on his property. Hurrying to the back door Chris stepped outside and watched the ex-preacher move to the front of the house. Turning the corner he spotted the older man kneeling in the dirt beside the front steps.

 

“Josiah, what are you doing?”

 

“I’m planting a rose bush,” Sanchez answered.

 

“Sarah loved roses,” Larabee said, realizing he hadn’t even thought of flowers for the front of the house.

 

“I know she did, Son, and that’s why this one is so special.”

 

“What do you mean?” Larabee asked as he eased down on the front steps and looked at the healthy plant.

 

“Well, this was one of Sarah’s favorites.”

 

“What? How?” Larabee asked, awed by what he’d been told.

 

“I stopped by your old place not long after the funeral and this little baby was growing up through the debris. I figured it was a sign and dug it up and planted it in this pot. I kept it at my place, but I didn’t plant it because I knew it belonged to you and that eventually it would have a permanent home. I hope you don’t mind.”

 

“Mind, Josiah...no, not at all. Thank you,” the blond said softly as he watched Sanchez lift the plant from the pot and place it in the hole he’d prepared.

 

“No thanks are necessary, Chris.”

 

“Chris, the truck’ll be here any minute with your furniture. Nice plant, Josiah,” Wilmington said from the doorway.

 

“Sarah’s roses, Buck.”

 

“What?” Wilmington asked as he made note of the unshed moisture in his friend’s eyes.

 

“Josiah got it at my old place. Said it was growing and he knew I’d want it. A little bit of Sarah is right here and I think we need to stop by the house and maybe take a couple of those lilac trees and plant them out back by the patio.”

 

“Sounds like a plan, Chris. Sarah’d be happy knowing you’re still caring for her plants,” Wilmington observed as he sat next to the blond.

 

“Yeah, she did love her flowers.”

 

“Yeah, remember the day you forgot Valentine’s Day.”

 

“Oh shit, don’t remind me.”

 

“I’d like to hear about that,” Sanchez said as he packed the dirt around the plant.

 

“Well see, Sarah and Chris had been married a little more’n a year and I remember going to their place and talking to Sarah. She seemed a little ticked about something and you could see her Irish showing through when she talked.”

 

“You call that talk, Buck. I’d say she was screaming like a banshee.”

 

“Yeah, she was, but with good reason. Imagine Josiah, a newlywed forgetting his beautiful wife on the most famous day of the year for lovers.”

 

“I didn’t forget, Buck, I was kind of busy...”

 

“Busy? Is that what you call stripping for a bunch of lovely ladies...”

 

“Stripping? Oh I know I have to hear the rest of this.”

 

“I don’t think so, Josiah. It’s not what you think! The young ladies were a bunch of student nurses who got it into their heads that I needed medical attention. That’s it! End of story!”

 

“I think I’d rather hear Buck’s version,” Sanchez said.

 

“Thought you might, Josiah. See Chris got himself into a little altercation at a bar just before he went off duty. He was in a bar on the south side and well being a Friday evening they were having a wet t-shirt contest. You know the ones I’m talking about. The ladies with those tight shirts and the boys with a hose soaking ‘em down.”

 

“Yeah, I know the ones, Buck, do go on.”

 

“He will not,” Larabee said, but gave up when he saw the twinkle in the mischievous blue eyes.

 

“See, ol’ Chris was there on his own...”

 

“I was waiting for you, Buck!” Larabee corrected.

 

“Yeah, okay, but you were still on your own with no back up since I was kind of busy with a certain lady cop, but that’s another story and not nearly as interesting as this one. Anyway, Chris is at the back of the bar enjoying a beer or two...”

 

“I had one...”

 

“When they announce the contest and this group of young nurses decides to get up there. From what the bartender told us Chris was enjoying the view as much as anybody.”

 

“A man can look, Buck, as long as that’s all he does,” Larabee said.

 

“Yep, shows a man’s healthy when he can still look and appreciate. Anyway things were going along just fine until two men walked in and tried to get real fresh with the ladies. Chris here didn’t appreciate them getting in his way...”

 

“Buck, they were trying to grab the women...”

 

“And making it hard for him to see what was unfolding...”

 

“Buck!”

 

“So he gets up, slams down his beer and gets up on stage and starts shouting about his being a cop and that they were all gonna be arrested for drunk and disorderly if they didn’t get off the stage and keep their hands to themselves. That’s when I walked in and the music changed...”

 

“That song started the whole mess!” Larabee spat.

 

“Oh come on now, Chris. There’s no way that song was to blame. It was all you...and them ladies were certainly fixated on you. Think I heard one of ‘em call you Bareback Larabee when they pulled your shirt off. That’s when the cops showed up and arrested him for indecent behavior or some such.”

 

“And that’s when I vowed to get even with you, Buck. Don’t think I’ve forgotten about that either!”

 

“What did I do?” Wilmington asked, feigning innocence as he looked from Larabee to Sanchez.

 

“It’s what you didn’t do that’s the problem, Buck.”

 

“Don’t tell me,” Sanchez laughed. “He didn’t back you up.”

 

“Exactly. Sonofabitch left and went to my place.”

 

“Well, I thought she’d need to know what her new husband was up to on Valentine’s Day when he should be home wining and dining...”

 

“I would have been if I hadn’t been waiting for you, Buck. So it really was all your fault that I forgot what day it was.”

 

“So what happened?” Sanchez asked.

 

“Well, I finally convinced the officers of my identity, but by the time I got out and headed for home it was after midnight. Sarah was asleep on the couch and Buck was watching TV eating the remnants of my romantic dinner.”

 

“It was damn good too. No one could make chicken and dumplings like Sarah. Could they, Chris?”

 

“No, …no they couldn’t. It was my favorite from the start. She made them every Sunday...and sometimes on special occasions.”

 

“So what happened when she woke up?” the ex-preacher asked.

 

“She woke up as soon as I came into the house and told me dinner was cold and then walked toward the bedroom. Buck told me he’d explained what happened, but that he’d been teasing her. He apologized and turned off the TV and left. I went into the bedroom and found her already in the bed and turned away from me. I knew she’d been crying and I sat on the edge of the bed. I didn’t say anything and she turned over and looked at me. God, she had the most beautiful eyes...and that night they were filled with tears. We never spoke...didn’t need to...we trusted each other. I climbed into bed with her and pulled her close and we made love...sweet, tender, slow...the kind that only came when a man and woman loved each other. I tried to explain what happened and she said Buck told her everything and that there was nothing to forgive. She said there would be other Valentine Days and I could make it up to her then. I think that’s the first time I realized how lost in her I was. By lost I mean I could never love another the way I loved her. She was my soulmate and that’s what makes this so hard...knowing I’ll never have her back...that I’ve lost the other half of what made me who I was.”

 

“Chris, Sarah loved you unconditionally and she wouldn’t want you to let her loss change you in any way. I know that seems impossible right now, but there will come a time when the pain is not as bad and you’ll be able to think about Sarah without feeling as if your world has fallen apart,” Sanchez assured him.

 

“Thanks, Josiah,” Larabee said as he stood up and began to walk away.

 

“Where are you going, Chris?” Wilmington asked.

 

“Just need to be by myself for a while, Buck. I’ll be back,” Larabee assured his friend.

 

“He’ll be okay, Buck,” Sanchez spoke softly as Larabee walked around the corner of the house.

 

“Yeah, I know he will, Josiah, but this has burnt half the soul out of that man and I just hope we can put out the flames before we lose the rest of him.”

 

“We will, Buck.” Sanchez said hopefully. “With God’s help we’ll all get past this and be able to find closure.”

 

“I hope you’re right, Josiah.” Wilmington said as a furniture truck pulled into the yard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ella, can you hear me?”

 

“Jack, w…where’s Chris?” the tortured voice asked.

 

“He’s not here, Honey. It’s just you and me now.”

 

“But he loves me, Jack. W...we’re going to be m...married. I...I’m going to be his bride and we’ll l…live in a...a big h...house and I...I’ll even have a child for h...him if h...he wants t...to. When i...is he g...going to...to come home?”

 

“Ella, Chris Larabee doesn’t want to be with you...”

 

“No, Jack! Don’t...”

 

“He doesn’t love you and it’s time...”

 

“You say that! Chris l…loves me...he loves me! T...that b...bitch just p...poisoned his mind a...against me!”

 

“Ella, calm down...”

 

“Please, J...Jack, I w...want m...my Chris...I...I need h...him...I l…love him!”

 

“I know you do, Ella, but it’s time you opened your eyes and saw what’s in front of you and forget about him. He’s no good for you and he’ll just cause you more pain. Please, Honey, don’t let him do that anymore!”

 

“But he’s my s...soulmate, J...Jack. O...our love is written i...in the s...stars,” the scarred woman cried as she felt his arms wrap around her once more.

 

“Maybe the stars are wrong this time, Ella. I love you,” Averil told her and held her while she sobbed over the loss of another man. He felt her relax at his touch and knew she was finally asleep.

 

_‘You don’t know what you’re giving up, Larabee, but I won’t be a party to you hurting her anymore.’_ Averil thought as he looked at the bandages still covering the right side of her body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris returned to the house as the last of the furniture was put in place. He’d walked for more than two hours and his leg was letting him know that he’d overdone things. The ache that was always there had now turned into a sharp pain and he limped to the bottom step where he transferred the crutch from his right hand to his left and leaned heavily on the handrail. He held his breath and gasped as he put even a miniscule amount of weight on his leg and forced himself to take one step at a time.

 

“Where the hell have you been?” Wilmington’s irate voice asked and Chris lifted his head to look into worried pools of limpid blue.

 

“Walking...lost t...track of time,” the blond said by way of explanation.

 

“You’ve been gone over two hours and if you were walking that long your knee must be killing you.”

 

“It is, Buck, and if you’ll move I’ll go inside and sit down!” Larabee told him as Wilmington took the place of the handrail. Chris nodded his thanks as he leaned into the other man. They passed Josiah and two deliverymen in the hallway and made it to the living room where Larabee plopped down on the comfortable recliner.

 

“Well, Chris, looks like everything you ordered is here,” Sanchez said and signed the papers as he walked the two men towards the door.

 

“Place looks great,” Larabee said as he looked around the room. The furniture was done in earth tones and was placed around the fireplace and the bar that stood to the left of the bay window. The walls were still bare and he suddenly realized they would remain that way because all of his pictures, ornaments, and anything else that meant something to him were gone. Destroyed by the same fire that had taken his family. His hands clenched into fists and he hit the arm of the recliner as anger and resentment surfaced once more.

 

“Chris, are you okay?”

 

“I’m just fucking great, Buck! What the hell could possibly be wrong? I mean I got this great place to live with lots of s...space on the walls and shelves for the things that make a house a home, but I don’t have any of that stuff! She fucking well made sure of that didn’t she?”

 

“Chris, we need to talk,” Wilmington said softly, watching the rage and pain war for dominance on the blond’s face.

 

“About what? Where to put my pictures?  In case you haven’t noticed, I don’t have any pictures! Hell I don’t have anything except the small picture of Sarah and Adam in my wallet.”

 

“You have more than that, Chris,” the gentle rogue insisted, smiling as Larabee’s face showed his confusion.

 

“What are you talking about, Buck? Everything I had was in the house when it exploded.”

 

“Everything you had yes, but what about the things I have or Nettie or any of the other guys. Even Orrin had some stuff.”

 

“What kind of stuff?” Larabee asked hopefully.

 

“Nettie and me got together a few weeks ago...just after you finalized the deal on this place. We knew how much you lost and well, we started going through her attic and the stuff I had at my place. It’s amazing the things we kept over the years. Did you know Nettie Wells is a pack rat?”

 

“She does like to keep things,” Larabee agreed.

 

“Well, she’s got so many negatives of pictures she took over the years and she had two albums of your wedding and Adam’s birth. She even had that little sonogram picture you and Sarah gave her.”

 

“I...I can have copies made of everything,” Larabee said, a lump forming in his throat as he listened to his friend.

 

“No, actually you don’t have to. We’ve already done it. Rain had a friend who works in the business and he’s already made the copies. Nettie will be bringing them over this evening. She’s the one who insisted on having everything framed in Terra cotta...whatever that is. So, those walls won’t be bare for long.”

 

“God, Buck, how can I thank you...”

 

“By enjoying the memories, Chris, and I have something else for you when you’re ready to look at them.”

 

“What?”

 

“Home movies. I’ve got all the ones you and Sarah made for me and well, I just might have everything you and Sarah had. They’re yours, Pard, all you have to do is say the word and I’ll bring them over.”

 

“Buck,” Larabee said, swallowing painfully as he reached for his friend and drew him into a hug. “If ever you need anything...anything...I’ll be there.”

 

“You’d better be, Pard, ‘cause I ain’t in the mood to go chasing you to hell and back unless I’m sure you’ll come back with me.”

 

“I will, Buck. I promise.”

 

“I’m gonna hold you to that promise.”

 

“Chris, I made up the bed in your room...”

 

“Thanks, Josiah,” Larabee said as Wilmington pulled away.

 

“You go on and lie down, Chris. I’ll be right in with your pain meds...don’t give me any shit about not needing them!”

 

“Wasn’t going to say a word, Buck.” Larabee smiled as he stood, leaned heavily on the crutches and made his way towards the hallway leading to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As time passed the hatred continued to grow in Hank Connelly. He cut off ties with those who knew and worked with him as he wallowed in the self-pity and hatred that consumed each waking moment. The gun remained on the table beside him, fully loaded and ready when he thought the time was at hand. Several empty beer cases were strewn across the room and the smell of stale beer and filth permeated through every room of the house.

 

Hank stood and walked to the window, barely catching himself as his foot landed on an empty whiskey bottle. Once there he stared out at the street beyond his yard and waited to see if today was the day. He wasn’t stupid, no, merely cautious and able to bide his time until he was ready. He looked back at the gun, smiling once more as he thought of the feel of the cold, deadly metal against his skin. The sound of the hammer hitting the firing pin and the final impact of the projectile slamming into his son in law’s body.

 

“Soon, Chris Larabee, very soon!” he whispered, pressing his head against the greasy window as his foul smelling breath invaded his nostrils.

 

“Yes, you’ll pay for taking everything from me, Chris Larabee, pay with your life!” With those words Hank went in search of anything that could cool the raging fires burning through him until it was time for his son in law to pay the ultimate price...his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin looked at the little thirteen inch TV on the stand and flicked it on. He’d been living in the house for over a week now and was still getting used to the noises that came with his new home. He placed the sandwich and Pepsi on the little table beside his chair and sat down. Reaching for the remote, he flicked on the TV and jumped as the phone beside him rang. He fumbled for the cell and pressed the button without looking at who the caller was.

 

“It’s your dime...”

 

“It’s slightly more than a dime, Tanner...”

 

“Jackie?”

 

“Give the man a prize. How are you doing Vin?”

 

“I’m okay...”

 

“I heard about the problems you had when you got home. How is your friend?”

 

“Chris is doing better. It’s just gonna take a lot of time.”

 

“It often does when you lose someone you love. Dad and Mom and I talked about what happened to Jamie and why I left. They understand why I blamed myself, but they told me it wasn’t my fault. That Mendoza had a reputation for going after young naive girls and that’s what I was, Vin, but I’ll never be that naive again.”

 

“Mendoza’s dead, Jackie, and he won’t be able to hurt you or anyone else any more. You helped see to that!”

 

“I nearly got you killed in Rio, Vin.”

 

“How do you figure that?” Tanner asked.

 

“I tried to go into the compound before we even had any ground work done. You were the voice of reason...”

 

Vin couldn’t help laughing at her choice of words and he wished Chris and the others had been there to hear it. “That’s funny, Jackie, I don’t think I’ve ever been called the voice of reason.”

 

“Well, this time you were just that, Vin, and I thank you for that,” Maynard said.

 

“How are you doing, Jackie?” Tanner asked, wanting to hear the truth from the woman he cared about.

 

“I’m okay, Vin, just taking it one day at a time. The guilt about what happened to Jamie has been on my shoulders for so long I can’t let it go that easily, but it’s getting better. I’ve been accepted at the collage near me and I’m looking at a course in childhood education. Maybe I’ll be teaching children in a few years.”

 

“You’ll be good at that, Jackie. I’m happy you’ll be doing something you enjoy.”

 

“Thanks, Vin, I’m just glad to be out of the DEA. I mean they do good work with taking down the drug cartels and trying to keep the filth off the street, but sometimes the rewards don’t always justify the means.”

 

“I know what you mean. Sometimes there’s a fine line between right and wrong and we often step over it before we even realize what we’ve done. I’ve seen it happen and know I’ll see it again.”

 

“Mom’s calling me for dinner, Vin, but I want you to know that I’ll never forget what you did for me. What we had together.”

 

“Me too, Jackie. Who knows, maybe someday we’ll get together again.”

 

“I’d like that, Vin. I love you...”

 

The line went dead before he had a chance to acknowledge her words and Vin wondered if he should call her back, but something stayed his hand and he placed the phone on the table before rubbing his tired eyes. So much had happened between him and Jackie Maynard in the short period of time they’d been in Rio, and Vin understood she still needed more time to come to grips with her feelings. He sat in his chair, staring at the blank screen as thoughts of what could have been raced through his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris woke to darkness with just a hint of white light from the moon outside his window. He lay still for several long moments, listening to the sounds of crickets and night birds as they called to each other. He looked at the clock and knew he would not be getting back to sleep this night. Sliding his legs over the edge of the bed, Chris reached for the knee brace and placed it around his right leg. The physiotherapy was going well, but the knee brace would stay in place until the doctors were sure he could do no more damage to it. The crutches were beside him and he took one in each hand before standing and walked towards the bathroom. Washing his face and looking in the mirror made him realize just how much weight he’d lost since he’d been injured. Taking a deep breath, Chris walked out of the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen where he flicked on the fluorescent light over the sink.

 

He leaned against the island at the center and stared at the picture hanging above the arch leading into the dining room. It was a picture of Sarah on their first Christmas together. She was making mincemeat pies and her face was covered in flour and other spices. She’d been unaware of his presence until he called her name and looked up. She’d cursed him in both English and Gaelic and what followed was a fight that went from flour and sugar to snowballs in the back yard.

 

“God, Sarah, I miss you,” Chris whispered to the empty room as a wave of despair washed over him. He strode through the kitchen and back into the living room, forgetting the crutches in the process. His mind was set on ridding him of the pain and emotions racing through his battered soul. He knew where his gun was, and now understood why the others were reluctant to leave it there, but he’d assured them he was fine.

 

Turning away from the area where he knew the gun was housed Chris made it to the bar and stepped behind it. He grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels and poured a stiff belt into the glass. He downed it and gasped as the liquid burned a fiery trail down the back of his throat. He lifted the bottle and looked at the glass as more memories flashed through his mind. This one was of chasing Adam through the house when his son wanted to play hide and seek in the dark. He swayed and grabbed at the bar as a vision of his wife in a white negligee replaced the one of his son.

 

“Fuck it!” Chris cursed and threw the glass towards the fireplace where it shattered as if taking the visions from the man behind the bar with it. Chris lifted the bottle of Jack Daniels and drank until there was no breath left in his body. The whiskey escaped from both sides of his mouth and trailed down his bare chest.

 

The memories returned as he heard his wife’s laughter as she held their son out to him and he knew what he had to do. He looked at the picture on the wall that covered a vault holding his valuables and quickly came to a decision. Reaching the safe he quickly spun the dial and opened it. His gaze fell on the handgun placed so carefully on top of the papers that gave him possession of the ranch. His hand reached for the weapon and he smiled at the feel of it against his skin. Where his family’s memories were warm, this gun held only coldness, so absolute that he began to wonder if it was freezing his heart to what he wanted to do. Walking across the room he made his way to his bedroom once more and caught sight of himself in the mirror that hung on the open bathroom door.

 

Chris did not like what he saw and fear threatened to throw him over the edge once more as the light from the moon reflected his image in the mirror. He walked to the door and lifted the nearly empty bottle of liquor as if toasting himself.

 

“You’re a real bastard, Chris Larabee! Hank was right! You weren’t good enough for his daughter! No one was!” He placed the gun to his temple and took another swallow of whiskey.

 

“I should’ve been the one to die, Sarah, not you and Adam!” He screamed as he leaned against the door with both hands and placed his forehead up against the mirror. The whiskey bottle and the gun were icy to his touch as he caught a glimpse of something reflected by the moonlight. He sucked in a deep breath as his hands dropped down to his side and he reached out to touch the wisps like images.

 

“Oh, Sarah, if only I could touch you one more time.” The tears fell as he turned and slid down the wall, the whiskey and gun forgotten as they hit the floor beside him. His body was racked with sobs as he let go of the grief in the only way he could. He cried, not only for what he once had and what he’d lost, but also for the unborn child he would never know. As his eyes began to close the ghostly image solidified and reached out to touch him.

 

_‘Oh, Chris, don’t do this to yourself, for we’re not gone from you forever. We’re waiting and we’ll be there when your precious time on earth is through. For now, live and love and let the pain go.’_

 

“I can’t let you go, Sarah...God, I can’t let you go!”

 

_‘Yes, you can, Chris, because it’s not forever, it’s just for now. Remember that we’ll be waiting...because for now you’re needed here. I love you, My Darling, and that love is forever. Sleep now and wake up knowing you are not and never will be alone.’_

“Not alone,” Larabee mumbled as he gave in to his body’s need for sleep. He missed the soft kiss she placed against his forehead before she left him alone in the dark once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sleep had been a fleeting thing for Hank Connelly and as the sun began to rise and give promise of a new day, the man smiled and picked up the gun. This was the day, for he had nothing left in this world except the need for revenge against the man who’d taken everything from him. Running his fingers along the handle he felt the power of the metal as he placed his finger on the trigger and checked to make sure it was loaded.

 

Reaching for the clean clothes he’d found tucked away at the back of the closet, Hank smiled as he moved to the bathroom and placed the gun on the back of the toilet. He would shower, put on the clean clothes, eat his breakfast and leave the house for the final time. He’d spent the day before cleaning the place from top to bottom and made sure everything was where it belonged including Sarah’s bedroom. Her pictures were back on the dresser and hanging from the walls. The picture of Robert Spikes sat next to Sarah’s graduation picture and Hank regretted that he’d never really known the man who should have been his daughter’s husband. Somehow, the events of this day would see things were set right, as if she’d never left his home. Chris Larabee would be wiped out and his own life would be over, but not before everything was as it should be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ezra drove the black Jaguar into the yard and wondered again what had possessed Chris Larabee to buy such a remote place. He knew part of it had to do with it being a ranch Sarah was looking at, but for him it just didn’t suit the blond. Stopping the car he quickly got out and put the key in his pocket before making his way up to the front door. He rang the doorbell three times, but there was no answer and he began to wonder if maybe one of the others had come to pick up the blond for his Physio appointment. He moved to the window that opened into the living room and got as close to the glass as he could. Sunlight shone through the partially opened drapes and Ezra looked around the silent house. His gaze swept over the floor and he frowned as he caught sight of the broken glass scattered across the floor in front of the fireplace. His worry intensified when he spotted the open safe and he knew he had to get inside.

 

“All right, My Friend, let’s see what you’ve done before I make any rash decisions,” Standish spoke aloud as he raced around to the back of the house and hurried up to the patio doors. He tried both sets, but neither budged and he hurriedly tried the other windows to find them locked as well. Blowing out a breath of air he walked around to the front doors once more and pulled out a small black case. Selecting a special tool he moved to the main door and quickly inserted it. He played around until he heard the tell tale sound of the locking mechanism give way.

 

Opening the door, the gambler stepped inside and immediately smelled the whiskey as he hurried across the living room and down the hallway to his boss’s bedroom. He caught sight of Larabee’s long legs and took a deep cleansing breath.

 

“Courage, Ezra, courage,” he thought aloud as he entered the room. “Oh hell!” he cursed as he spotted the gun and the empty bottle of Jack Daniels beside the blond. He pushed both objects away and quickly began examining the unconscious man. His fingers quickly sought and found the strong steady pulse before he continued his examination, eliciting a soft groan from the man on the floor.

 

“Yes, well, you’ve brought this on yourself, Chris. Now where are you hit?”

 

“Hit? W...who hit?”

 

“You, Chris. Where are you hit?”

 

“S...somebody hit m...me?” Larabee asked as dazed green eyes fought to open.

 

“Not that I know of, but I had thought you used that vile weapon on yourself.”

 

“What? Ezra, look I got a headache as big as the one your mother causes...”

 

“That bad?” Standish asked as he ran his hands along the back of Larabee’s neck.

 

“Yeah, … mind keeping your voice down and your hands to yourself?”

 

“Oh, sorry, look Chris, I just thought...well the way I found you...”

 

“Yeah, I guess it looks pretty bad. Mind helping me up?”

 

“Certainly,” Standish said as he reached for the blond’s hands. “Let’s just go slow and easy okay?”

 

“Slow and easy I can do,” Larabee winced as he made it to his feet. “Shit!”

 

“I bet. How’s the knee?”

 

“Don’t ask. Where are my crutches?”

 

“I haven’t the faintest idea,” the conman answered as he took most of Larabee’s weight on his shoulders. “Bed?”

 

“Bed!” the blond agreed and was soon lying stretched out with several pillows behind him. He rubbed at his eyes as he fought down the nausea churning through his stomach.

 

“How’s the head?”

 

“You mean I still have one. Thought it exploded when you got me on my feet.”

 

“Just how much Jack Daniels did you drink?”

 

“Not sure...think maybe Josiah had a shot when he was out here a couple of nights ago.”

 

“Chris, you consumed the full bottle?”

 

“Probably,” Larabee answered.

 

“Did you take your medications yesterday?” the gambler asked worried about possible effects of mixing alcohol and the prescription medications.

 

“The only one I took was the damned Zoloft and it doesn’t seem to have had any side effects except maybe intensifying this damn headache!”

 

“That one you deserve. Why don’t you try to sleep and I’ll see if they’ll reschedule your Physio session for later this afternoon.”

 

“Thanks, Ez, appreciate it.”

 

“I’m not doing it for you, Chris, I’m taking pity on the poor therapist who would have to put up with a grizzly of a hangover named Larabee! Sleep, I’ll take care of everything.” He didn’t wait for an answer as he moved to pick up the gun and the empty bottle. He walked out of the room, along the hall and finally entered the kitchen where he dropped the Jack Daniels bottle into the garbage and placed the gun on the center island before hurrying into the living room to clean up the broken glass. He looked at the open safe and left it as it was until he went back for the gun. By the time he finished cleaning the living room he forgot about the weapon and turned the stereo onto his favorite station.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hank spotted the Jaguar parked outside Larabee’s new place and knew he was not alone, but that was of little consequence. Today would end with Chris Larabee’s death and anyone who got in his way would also find a bullet with his name on it. He’d taken the bus as far as it would take him and walked the remaining distance to the property Larabee had purchased. He placed his hand in his pocket and smiled at the feel of the metal in his hand.

 

“The time is now, Larabee. For vengeance is mine sayeth the Lord!” he whispered as he hurried across the lawn and up to the front doors of the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vin smiled as he brushed Peso down. The animal seemed content in his new home and Vin was about to take him on the first tour of his and Larabee’s property. He knew Chris wouldn’t be able to ride for some time yet and wanted to make sure there was nothing in immediate need of their attention. He planned to ride just north of both properties and check the fences at the back before stopping by to see how Larabee’s Physio session had gone. He was shaken from his thoughts when Peso nudged him against the stall.

 

“Hey, watch it or I’ll rethink this move!” Tanner warned as he continued to saddle the beautiful animal. He frowned as a chill raced down his spine and picked up his pace.

 

“Maybe we’ll stop by and see if Chris and Ezra are back before we check out the back forty,” he said and shook his head as the animal whinnied in approval.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris groaned but sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. He could hear the soft strains of classical music coming from the living room and tried to clear his head. Finally able to stand without the room spinning he made it to his feet, reached for his crutches and limped out of the room.

 

“Ez?”

 

“Right here...can I interest you in some coffee?”

 

“Yeah, maybe you should just throw it in my face...might work faster!”

 

“Oh, I doubt that, but I believe a little food might help.”

 

“Ah, hell, Ez, food’s the last thing I need right now.”

 

“Actually, food is probably the best thing for you. Come on I was just coming in to wake you. Would you rather eat in the dining room or outside?”

 

“Outside,” Larabee answered and made his way to the patio doors. He moved to the chair and quickly sat down, blinking rapidly until his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight. He listened to the sounds of nature and knew this place had some very therapeutic values. He had no idea how much time passed when he heard footsteps behind him and opened his eyes to find Ezra holding a tray of coffee and sandwiches.

 

“Looks great, Ez.”

 

“Thank you. I hope you don’t mind I used up the last of the honey ham and Dijon mustard?”

 

“Not at all,” Larabee said as he reached for a plate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hank moved to the side of the house and paused as two male voices reached his ears. Larabee was definitely not alone, but at least they were outside and would make easy targets for him. He didn’t care about anything but seeing Larabee’s face when the bullet tore into his body. Glancing around the corner Hank spotted the two men on the patio and knew the time to strike was now. He pulled the gun from his pocket and took a deep breath before moving out of his hiding place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The closer Vin got to Larabee’s house the faster his heart pounded against his chest. There was something driving him, something that rippled along the intangible link he had with the blond. Icy tendrils of fear were now edging their way down his spine and he knew beyond a doubt his friend was in danger. Something dark and deadly was about to show itself and he needed to be there to help his friend. He reached for his cell phone and tried Larabee’s number once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Coffee?” Standish asked as he poured the aromatic liquid into a cup. The mug had been brought from the office and the gambler knew how special it was to Larabee. White letters across the black mug proclaimed ‘ **World’s Greatest Daddy!’**

“Thanks, Ez. ...Damn!” He cursed as the phone rang.

 

“Sit, Chris. I’ll get it,” Standish said, standing and making his way towards the patio doors. He heard Larabee’s angered voice even as the sound of a shot echoed through his skull and something slammed into his left shoulder.

 

“You bastard, Connelly!”

 

“No, Larabee!” the angered man shouted as he fired a shot at the gambler. “Your son was a bastard and you’re going to meet him!”

 

Chris stood up as a second shot sounded and he felt the bullet enter his right shoulder. He went down hard and ignored the pain stemming from the wound as he tried to get to his feet. He heard movement behind him, but didn’t take the time to check on his friend as Connelly again advanced on him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ezra knew he had to move fast and he thanked God that he’d left Larabee’s gun in the kitchen. Connelly seemed hypnotized by one thing...killing Chris Larabee and Ezra took advantage of the man’s hatred. He heard the second shot and the cry of pain from Larabee and let his rage take over as he raced into the dining room and through the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris looked up at the irate man standing over him and tried to stand, but Connelly shoved him down once more. Blood flowed from the wound to his shoulder and Chris watched as the older man snickered as he once more pointed the gun at him.

 

“I could kill you right now, Larabee, but I think I’ll just show you how many ways there are to shoot a man before he actually bleeds to death.”

 

“Sick fucking bastard!” the blond ground out.

 

“Better watch that fucking mouth or I’ll shut it for you!”

 

“Big man when you’ve got a gun, Hank! Always knew you were a coward!” Larabee gasped and again tried to get to his feet. This time he made it as far as his knees, but went down again as Connelly struck his right cheek with the gun.

 

“Hank, put the gun down!”

 

Chris heard Standish’s voice through a haze of pain and prayed the other man was armed. He watched as Connelly’s confidence wavered and his finger began to squeeze the trigger.

 

“DROP IT!” Standish screamed and Chris thought he heard two shots at the same time and tensed his body for another bullet, but nothing hit him and he watched through blurry eyes as the gun dropped from Connelly’s hand.

 

“No! …No!” the older man stammered as blood pooled in his mouth before dripping down his chin and onto the patio.

 

“Chris! Ezra!” There was no mistaking the Texan’s worried call, as Ezra slid down to sit beside the blond.

 

“I believe the cavalry has arrived,” Standish said as he looked into the glazed green eyes. “How’s your head?”

 

“T...think you already a...asked me that.”

 

“Yes, I did, but it seems time to ask you once more,” Standish said as the Texan rode across the back yard.

 

“Head exploded this morning...think the rest of me just joined it. Damn!”

 

“My sentiments exactly,” Standish exclaimed as Larabee slid further down and rested his head in the gambler’s lap. “Chris, don’t go to sleep.”

 

“What the hell happened?” Tanner said dismounting and dialing 911even as he saw the dead man lying at the top of the stairs. “Connelly?’

 

“Very intuitive,” the conman said and listened to the younger man call for help even as he hurried into the house and returned with the first aid kit.

 

Vin knew everything he needed to help both injured men was inside the kit that was well stocked with everything Nathan Jackson thought they might need.

 

“Yes, one man dead...two wounded. That’s right 1091 Old Pear Tree Road,” Tanner explained to the operator as he opened the kit. “How bad?”

 

“Flesh wound,” Standish lied as Tanner pulled the shirt free and pressed a bandage to the wound at the back of the man’s shoulder.

 

“Sure it is. Ta bad it don’t got an exit wound! Can ya hold that for me?”

 

“Certainly...s...see to C...Chris...”

 

“I’m fine...hung...over,” the blond whispered.

 

“I bet it feels that way, Cowboy...”

 

“Not a cowboy,” Larabee hissed as Vin opened his shirt and pressed something against the wound. “Shit!”

 

“Sorry, gotta get the bleedin’ stopped,” Tanner said and reached for a second bandage to cover the wound on Larabee’s right cheek. “Yer a mess.”

 

“No shit, Vin...what about H...Hank?”

 

“Dead.”

 

“Can’t say as I’m sorry. Thanks, Ez, I owe you,” Larabee said softly.

 

“You don’t owe me anything, Chris, except maybe a few days off.”

 

“No problem...t...think maybe me a...and you’ll be roommates for that long a...anyway. Consider i...it a paid h...holiday.”

 

“Chris, you’re all heart,” Standish said as his eyes closed and he lost consciousness.

 

“Vin, is he...he okay?”

 

“He will be...both of ya will be as soon as we get ya ta the hospital.”

 

“Damn, was kind of hoping I was dreaming and all I had to do w...was pinch myself and I’d wake up.”

 

“Wish it was that way, but there’s no way you’re getting out of a trip to the hospital.”

 

“Shit, watch t...the place, T...Tanner...I’m gonna c...close...”

 

“Oh no ya don’t, Chris. Come on open yer eyes!”

 

“Why? You let Ezra sleep.”

 

“Ezra wasn’t hit in the head, Larabee, now stop yer bitchin’ and talk ta me.”

 

“You want me to talk then you can put up with my bitching! Get me some whiskey!”

 

“I don’t think so. Paramedics’ll get here and ya’ll be drunker’n a skunk and they won’t be able ta give ya anythin’ for pain.”

 

“Damn, Vin, if I had the whiskey I wouldn’t need anything for pain,” Larabee moaned as he tried to ignore the pain shooting out from the bullet wound.

 

“Yeah, maybe, but ya’d also be bleedin’ a lot more’n ya are right now. Nate says alcohol makes a man bleed like a stuck pig,” Tanner explained and moved to check on the unconscious gambler.

 

“How is he?” Larabee asked, turning his head to look at the unconscious man.

 

“Still out, but the bleedin’ stopped. Quit movin’ around or ya’ll start bleedin’ all over Ez’s Armani’s.”

 

“Well ‘scuse me for living, Vin!”

 

“Ain’t livin’ I’m talkin’ ‘bout. I’m jest tryin’ ta save ya from havin’ ta lecture ‘im ‘bout his cleanin’ bill.”

 

“You’re not making sense, Tanner. How is me bleeding all over his pants going to make me lecture Ezra about his cleaning bill?”

 

“Well, it’s yer blood that’s ruinin’ ‘im and they’ll need cleanin’ and Ez will say it was in the line of duty and the agency should pay for it. Right ‘bout then ya’ll get that glare of yers workin’ and ya’ll get in a snit...”

 

“I don’t g...get in s...snits, Tanner...”

 

“And ya’ll start yellin’ at Ez and then ya’ll be ticked at the rest of us and we’ll never hear the end of it and I jest might have ta get my gun...”

 

“Tanner?”

 

“Quit interuptin’ me.”

 

“Vin, gonna p...pass out...”

 

“I don’t think so, Cowboy. Now ya jest hang on a little longer,” Tanner warned as he shifted Larabee up wards and held him close. He grabbed for the cell phone and redialled the last number and soon had the 911 Operator back on the line. He asked for an update on the ambulances and was told they were on the way and should be there within fifteen minutes. He updated her on the condition of both men and was advised to try and keep Larabee awake because of the head wound.

 

“S...sick,” Larabee said and barely had time to turn his head when a thick stream of vomit left his mouth. “S...sorry.”

 

“No problem, Chris, just hang on okay?”

 

“O...okay. Vin?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Don’t mean to be so m...much trouble.”

 

“Yeah, well, ‘member that when I send ya my bill.”

 

“Like I said...all heart,” Larabee said and closed his eyes.

 

“Chris, come on, Cowboy, stay with me.”

 

“Trying...head hurts.”

 

“Yeah, I know. Ya know when ya get out of the hospital this time maybe we can get the boys and go fishin’ at the little water hole ya like.”

 

“Sounds good. Have a f...feed of trout...”

 

“Yep, might even letcha catch one or two this time,” Tanner said as his keen ears picked up the sound of sirens in the distance and he breathed a sigh of relief. “Looks like helps here.”

 

“Good...sleep now.”

 

“Uhuh, Chris, not until they get here,” Tanner ordered and continued to engage Larabee in conversation. The sound of the ambulance grew closer and he knew they were in the front yard. “WE’RE BACK HERE!”

 

“Shit, Tanner, you t...trying to d...deafen me?”

 

“Sorry, Pard, just makin’ sure they know where we are.” Tanner explained as he heard a flurry of activity from the other side of the house. He looked up as Miller and three other officers came around the corner from opposite sides with their guns drawn. They took in the scene on the patio and assessed that the danger was past.

 

“Send the paramedics back!” Miller ordered as he watched one of his men check Hank Connelly. There was no doubt that the man was dead, but he wanted to be sure. “Vin, how are they?”

 

“Ezra’s got a bullet in his left shoulder. Chris took one in the right shoulder and looks like he was struck in the face too.” Tanner told them as four paramedics hurried around the corner. “Hey, pard, looks like I have ta get out of the way.”

 

“Help?”

 

“Paramedics.”

 

“Oh...okay. Tell ‘em Ezra’s hurt.”

 

“They already know,” Tanner said and eased out from under the blond as a man and woman dropped down beside Larabee.

 

“Well, hello, Chris. I’m beginning to think you’ve got the hots for my partner here.”

 

“P...partner?”

 

“Beth, seems like you’ve been seeing her a lot lately,” Frank Parker explained.

 

“Not my c...choice,” Larabee winced as they cut the shirt away from the bullet wound and examined his shoulder. “H...how’s Ezra?”

 

“Will and his partner are taking care of him,” Elizabeth Clarke explained as she noted there was significant blood loss from both victims. She knew Will had checked the third victim and had already pronounced him dead.

 

“Chris, I’m going to start an IV and we’ll get you to Saint Vincents.”

 

“O...okay,” the blond said and felt the paramedic swipe something cold across the top of his left hand. He turned his head and forced his eyes open as he watched the two men working over Standish. A bandage had been placed over the gambler’s shoulder wound and an IV was now flowing into the man’s left arm. As he watched Chris noted the eyes flutter open and a soft moan escaped from the injured man.

 

“Easy, Mr. Standish, we’ll be ready to transport in a few minutes,” Will said, having been given all the information he needed from Vin Tanner.

 

“What happened?” Standish asked, his face showing confusion that quickly cleared as he tried to sit up. “Chris!”

 

“R...right beside you, Ezra,” Larabee answered and saw the relief in the other man’s green eyes.

 

“Connelly?”

 

“Dead. Ez, I’ll drive your car to your place and have one of the guys pick me up there,” Tanner said as the gambler was transferred to a stretcher.

 

“O...okay,” the gambler readily agreed until Tanner’s words sank in. “Wait a minute, Vin! The Jag is fine where it is. I’ll come pick it up once I’m...”

 

“It’s okay, Ez, I’ll take real good care of it. Trust me!” the Texan said with a wink as he jangled the keys in his hand.

 

“Vin! Tanner!”

 

“Mr. Standish, you need to calm down!” Will warned.

 

“Calm down! Not when Leadfoot is going to drive my Jag. Vin it’ll cost you more than you earn to pay for it if anything happens!”

 

“Now what could possibly happen?” Tanner asked as the conman was wheeled away.

 

“I’m almost set,” Parker said as he secured the IV in Larabee’s arm. “All done, Beth.”

 

“Good,” Clarke said as she secured a bandage to Larabee’s right cheek. “Let’s get him on the stretcher.”

 

Chris closed his eyes and smiled as he heard Standish’s warning continue even as he was placed into the back of one of the ambulances. He knew Vin would take care of the Jag and that he was teasing the other man in an effort to keep his mind off the painful shoulder injury.

 

“I’ll call the others and see you at the hospital, Cowboy?”

 

“T...thanks, Vin,” Larabee said as they moved him into the ambulance and closed the door.

 

Vin watched the ambulance pull away and flipped open his cellphone once more. This time he called Josiah Sanchez and placed the phone to his ear.

 

_“Sanchez.”_

 

“Josiah, it’s Vin.”

 

_“Hello, Son, everything okay?”_

 

“No, it’s not. Look I’m at Chris’ place?”

 

_“Chris’ place? What happened?”_

 

“I don’t know everythin’, but Hank Connelly is dead and Chris and Ezra are both on the way ta the hospital.”

 

_“How bad?”_

 

“Ezra was shot in the left shoulder. Chris in the right, but he’s also taken a blow ta the face that’ll probably need stitches.”

 

_“I’ll call the others and get over to the hospital. What are you going to do?”_

 

“I need ta stay here and answer whatever questions I can.  Then I’ll drive Ez’s Jag ta his place and call a cab from there.”

 

_“No need to call a cab. When you leave the ranch call me and I’ll meet you at Ezra’s condo and we’ll go to the hospital from there.”_

 

“Okay, thanks, Josiah.”

 

_“You take it easy, Vin, they’ll be okay.”_

 

“Yeah, I know, tell Buck not ta worry.”

 

_“That’ll be the day. See you in a few, Vin.”_

 

“Okay,” Tanner said and hurried around back to speak with Robert Miller once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ezra frowned as the gurney was taken from the back of the ambulance and pushed through the emergency doors. He heard the paramedics talking to the nurse and doctor that met them and finally forced his eyes open.

 

“Would you mind not talking about me as if I was a piece of prime beef?” he grumbled as the bright lights stabbed at his eyes.

 

“Oh, I can see you’re going to be just as much trouble as the rest of the team. David, he’s all yours,” Midland advised the ER resident as she hurried to the second ambulance.

 

“Dr. Midland, I a...assure y...you I will en...endeav...”

 

“Save the energy, Ezra, Dr. Midland has already gone to check on your friend,” Sandra Mullins explained as she helped maneuver the stretcher into the room. Once there the physician began examining the patient as the paramedic finished reading off the steps they’d taken to care for Ezra Standish.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Stacey Midland helped pull the second gurney from the ambulance and looked at the familiar face as the eyes finally opened. She listened as Frank Parker read off the last vitals and accounted for the treatment Larabee was given during the trip to Saint Vincents.

 

“Hi, Doc,” Larabee whispered tiredly.

 

“Hello, Chris, you do realize if you keep coming in here we’re going to put a revolving door in just for you,” Midland teased as she checked his eyes.

 

“Wasn’t my first choice of places I wanted to be, Doc,” Larabee explained as his stretcher was wheeled into one of the available rooms.

 

“Well, right now it’s the place you need to be. I thought you knew bullets are harmful to a man’s body.”

 

“I did...just wish I’d been able to stop Hank from...”

 

“Hank? Your father in law?” Midland asked as she began examining her patient.

 

“Yeah, s...sonofabitch s...showed up at the r...ranch...shot Ezra and me before Ez g...got him.” Larabee’s face twisted with pain as he felt the bandage being removed from the wound. He heard Midland order a mild pain reliever and opened his eyes. “Mild w...won’t cut it, doc. Head’s ready to explode.”

 

“I bet, but that’s the reason I can’t give you anything too strong. Any dizziness or blurred vision?”

 

“Yes...and y...yes,” Larabee answered as one of the nurses placed something into his IV.

 

“Were you sick to your stomach?”

 

“O...once...still churning. How’s Ezra?”

 

“Ezra’s in the next room. I’ll check on him as soon as I’m done here.”

 

“Thanks...Doc?”

 

“Yes,” she said and saw the panic in his eyes. She eased him onto his left side as his stomach once more expelled what was left in it. Finally she eased him back on the bed and smiled sympathetically at her patient. “Better?”

 

“N...not really,” Larabee answered honestly and felt a warm cloth washed over his face just before he lost consciousness.

 

Midland continued to examine the blond and ordered 0 negative blood until they had the results of his blood work. She knew they’d be taking the blond to surgery as soon as portable x-rays were taken and the location of the bullet was ascertained. Looking up at the monitors she knew he’d lost a lot of blood, but should be all right for the bullet extraction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck, Nathan, and JD hurried through the ER doors and strode towards the desk where they were intercepted by a nurse they all knew.

 

“Gentlemen, could you follow me please,” Nin said and led them towards the waiting room.

 

“Nin, how are they?” Wilmington asked worriedly.

 

“The doctors are with them now and if you’ll just stay here I’ll check with them,” Ninheve assured the trio, smiling as she looked from one man to the other.

 

“Thanks, Nin,” Jackson said as he moved to the back of the busy waiting room and sat in the only empty chair. It wasn’t long before Stacey Midland entered and hurried over to them.

 

“Gentlemen, I must say I was hoping I wouldn’t be seeing any of you for a while.”

  
”Doc, how are Chris and Ezra?” Dunne asked.

 

“They are about to be taken to the OR where the bullets will be removed. Chris has also been showing signs of a concussion and we’ll be monitoring him closely. Both of them lost quite a bit of blood, but barring any more complications I’d say they’ll be out of here in a few days.”

 

“Can we see them?” Wilmington asked.

 

“Well, Ezra’s awake so one of you can go see him for a few minutes. Chris is unconscious...”

 

“Doc, I’d like to see him anyway,” Wilmington said.

 

“All right,” Midland acquiesced.

 

“Nathan, I’ll wait here for Josiah and Vin.” Dunne suggested and watched as the medic in training smiled at the younger man’s words.

 

“All right, JD, I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Jackson said and followed the duo out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck eased the door open and looked into the room in time to see the nurse adjusting the IV flow in Larabee’s hand. He nodded to the nurse as he made it to the side of the bed. Nasal Canulas were now in place and a thin line of blood showed through the bandage that covered the wound on Larabee’s right cheek. He could tell there was swelling and was also able to see a deep redness that signaled a forthcoming bruise. A bandage covered Larabee’s shoulder and he knew there was a savage wound underneath.

 

“How is he?”

 

“He’s doing okay, Mr...”

 

“Wilmington, Buck Wilmington. You take good care of him okay?”

 

“I will, Mr. Wilmington...” Brenda Temple assured him as the door opened.

 

“They’re ready for him upstairs, Brenda.”

 

“Thanks, Jenna, I’m afraid you’ll have to leave, Mr. Wilmington.”

 

Buck placed his hand on Larabee’s left shoulder and wished the green eyes would open and look at him. After everything Chris had gone through in the last few months, Buck wasn’t sure he had the strength left to fight back one more time.

 

“Mr. Wilmington, you’ll have to leave.”

 

“Yeah, I know. Chris, we’ll be here when you wake up,” the gentle rogue vowed before leaving the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan entered Ezra’s room to find the younger man lying on his left side. An IV was delivering fluids and another was giving him blood to replenish what he’d lost. He couldn’t see the conman’s face, but something told him his friend was awake. He nodded to the nurse and moved to the opposite side of the bed in time to see Standish’s eyes open.

 

“Hey, Ezra, how do you feel?” Jackson asked.

 

“Deplorable, Nathan, you would think a hospital of this size would at least provide a patient with adequate coverage.”

 

“Are you cold?”

 

“Frostbite will soon set in,” the gambler grumbled.

 

“Can you get him another blanket?” Jackson asked and the nurse left him alone with the patient.

 

“Thank you,” Standish said, shifting slightly and producing a lot of pain in his shoulder. He moaned and closed his eyes and felt a comforting touch on his arm.

 

“They should be taking you upstairs at any time,” Jackson assured him.

 

“Another trip I am not looking forward to. How is Chris doing?”

 

“Doc says he should be fine once they remove the bullet. He also has a concussion and they’ll be monitoring him closely once surgery is over,” Jackson explained as the nurse returned and covered him with a heated blanket.

 

“How’s that, Mr. Standish,” she asked.

 

“Much better, thank you,” Standish said.

 

“I’m glad. Mr. Jackson, they are coming to take Mr. Standish to surgery right now so I’m afraid you’ll have to leave.”

 

“We’ll be here when you wake up, Ezra!” Jackson stated before leaving the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ezra heard voices and wondered why he couldn’t make sense of what they were saying. It felt as if cotton had been stuffed into his ears making it impossible to hear the words spoken by those in the room with him. Slowly but surely he let his mind wake to more and more sensations. There was a numbness throughout his body and he suddenly remembered where he’d felt that sensation before. Someone was feeding him drugs...heavy pain medication from the extent of the numbness. He shifted on the bed and realized his left shoulder was immobilized and something was attached to his left hand.

 

“Ez, you awake?”

 

“No, I’m thinking I must be dead and this is hell,” Standish moaned without opening his eyes.

 

“Nope, sorry, Ez, yer not dead, but I’m bettin’ ya wish ya were.”

 

“Mr. Standish, my name is Toni and I’ll be looking after you and Mr. Larabee...”

 

“Larabee...Chris! Vin where’s Chris?” the gambler cried, wincing as the quick movement sent shards of pain through his shoulder.

 

“Easy, Ez, don’t want ta be movin’ around ta much right now,” Tanner warned.

 

“I’m fine, Vin! But Chris! Where is he?”

 

“He should be down any minute and they’ll be putting him in the bed by the window. Looks like you two will be spending the next few days as room mates.”

 

“He’s okay?”

 

“He will be, but ‘spect he’ll have one hell of a headache though.”

 

“Mr. Standish, you have a patient controlled analgesic pump hooked up and it gives you control of how much medication you need. It’s already programmed to deliver the required dosage, so please don’t worry about overmedicating because it won’t happen.”

 

“Thank you, Toni,” Standish said as the door opened and an orderly looked into the room.

 

“We have Chris Larabee here, Toni.”

 

“Thank you, Barry. Mr. Tanner could you come to this side of the bed and stay out of the way?”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” the Texan said and watched as they barred open the door.

 

“He’ll be in the bed by the window,” Toni explained as she moved Standish’s bed back to make room for the stretcher. She helped maneuver the gurney into position and made sure it was the same height as the bed. A second nurse entered the room and moved to help them with the patient.

 

“Make sure the brake is on, Sylvia,” Toni ordered.

 

“It’s set.”

 

“Thanks. Mr. Larabee, can you hear me?”

 

“Hmm,” the blond mumbled and licked at dry lips.

 

“We’re going to transfer you to your bed.”

 

“A…already in bed,” Larabee whispered tiredly.

 

“No, you’re on a stretcher and I can assure you the bed will be more comfortable,” Toni explained and then looked at the orderly and the other nurse. “Okay, he’s still out of it. Let’s move him on three. One, two, three.”

 

Chris held his breath as they lifted him from the stretcher to the bed. The movement jarred his shoulder and sent shockwaves throughout his body. He finally expelled the breath he’d been holding as the pain slowly subsided. He blinked his eyes in an effort to focus them, but the movement was unwise as it tugged on the stitches in his cheek.

 

“Damn.”

 

“Damn is right, Cowboy. Welcome back.”

 

“Mr. Larabee, I’m going to take your vitals and then we’ll let you sleep. Okay?”

 

“S...sounds good,” Larabee answered and finally spotted the man in the next bed. “Ez....you okay?”

 

“I’ve felt better, but at least I’m alive. You?”

 

“Same, I guess, but I can definitely say I c...could do without this damn headache.”

 

“Go ahead and sleep, Chris. Maybe our deplorable headaches will vanish while we are in dreamland.”

 

“Whatever you j...just said sounds good. Vin, tell the others to be quiet or I’ll find my gun,” Larabee warned and was soon sleeping once more.

 

“Mr. Standish, use your call button if you need anything,” the nurse explained before leaving the room.

 

“Vin, is he really okay?” the gambler asked as he watched Vin move to the second bed.

 

“Seems like it. He looks a little pale though.”

 

“Having a projectile impact your body has a way of doing that,” Standish said and closed his eyes.

 

“Yeah, that it does, Ez,” Tanner whispered and moved to stand by the window. He knew the others would be back within the hour and relaxed in the quiet while it lasted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was three days later when the injured men were released from the hospital and placed under the watchful eye of their teammates. Ezra and Chris were both sporting shoulder immobilizers and Chris’ cheek was still swollen and a deep purple bruise now encompassed most of the right cheekbone. With his arm in a sling he could not use the crutches and was relying on his friends to help him get around. Josiah and Nathan had picked them up, signed the discharge papers and picked up the prescriptions for both men. Now both men were sleeping in the back seat as Sanchez pulled into the driveway.

 

“Well, looks like Chris and Ezra enjoyed the ride,” Jackson said, smiling as he opened the side door and climbed out.

 

“Chris, we’re here,” Sanchez said as he slid the side door open.

 

“Lemme be, J’siah,” the blond mumbled and turned away from the bright sunlight.

 

“I will when we get you and Ezra inside.”

 

“Get Ezra first,” Larabee ordered.

 

“Sorry, Chris, no can do. We need to get you out before we can help Ezra. Now come on. The faster we get you inside the faster you can go back to sleep,” Jackson explained and smiled as sleep drenched eyes finally opened.

 

“Not much chance of that, Nate. Gonna sit out back a spell...”

 

“Oh, I don’t think so. You’re going to your room and into bed...”

 

“Don’t think you can make me do that, Nate...”

 

“Oh, I’m not gonna even try, Chris.”

 

“Smart man, Nathan Jackson,” Standish said from the other seat.

 

“I suppose you plan on going out back too, Ezra?”

 

“I was thinking of soaking up some rays...basking in the sunlight...”

 

“That’s what I thought you’d say. Come on, Josiah, let’s get these two fools inside!”

 

“Chris, hold on and I’ll get the wheelchair,” Sanchez warned.

 

“I don’t need...”

 

“I’m sure Dr. Frost said he wanted you to stay off your leg for at least a week,” Jackson warned. The orthopedic surgeon had been in to look at Larabee’s knee and had warned him that he needed to adhere to strict precautions if he wanted to get full mobility back.

 

“Damn, Nate, were you there every time a doctor came to see me?”

 

“Most of the time,” Jackson said as Sanchez returned with the wheelchair.

 

“Figures, hope you plan on picking on Ezra for a while.”

 

“Chris, might I ask you not to change the subject from your recuperation to mine!” Standish exclaimed as he shifted across the seat.

 

“Oh, I have a few things in mind for Ezra. Now if you’d quit bellyaching we can get you in the chair and we can all go eat.”

 

“What’s takin ya so long?” Tanner asked as he came around the corner of the house.

 

“Chris and Ezra, do I need to say more?” Jackson asked.

 

“Not at all,” the Texan grinned as he moved to take the handles of Larabee’s wheelchair. “Knew you’d be in a snit before long...”

 

“Told you I don’t get in a snit, Tanner. Now wheel me around back.”

 

“Sorry, got orders ta bring ya inside!”

 

“Orders? Whose orders? Nathan...”

 

“Not mine, Chris,” Jackson said shrugging his shoulders and smiling innocently.

 

“Fine, then I’m countermanding those orders. Lunch on the patio, Tanner!”

 

“Nope, sorry, lunch in bed!” Tanner said as they maneuvered Larabee’s chair up the steps to the house.

 

“Vin, so help me...”

 

“Well, good afternoon, Chris, Ezra. I’m so glad you’re home.”

 

“Nettie, what are you doing here?” Larabee asked as she hugged him gently before moving out of the way.

 

“Well, Son, we figured you would need someone to make sure you listened to doctor’s orders and we both know I’m just as stubborn and bull-headed as you are.”

 

“I’d love to see those two butt heads,” Standish whispered.

 

“Well, Ezra, that just might happen, but I assure you I’ve butted heads with the best and right now I can handle both you and Chris. Now let’s get you both settled in bed and I’ll bring lunch...”

 

“Let me guess...broth and Jell-O?” Larabee said irritably.

 

“Not exactly...how does chicken and dumplings sound?” She saw the fight leave her nephew in law’s face and was rewarded by a pale, but thin smile.

 

“Sounds great, Nettie. Just what the doctor ordered. Come on, Tanner, get me inside...chicken and dumplings await.” With those words, Chris Larabee let them know that he was going to be okay. It would take time, but the healing process was taking place a few words and gestures at a time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris stood over the two plaques that marked the graves of the two people he loved more than life itself. He couldn’t believe a year had gone by since he’d lost them and his reason to live. He knew now that there was more to life than just living on the edge and that someday he would be reunited with Sarah, Adam, and the unborn baby. In his hands he held a bouquet of red roses cut from the bush Josiah had planted at the ranch. A vase was set between the two names and he placed the roses inside before running his hands over the words engraved in the plaque.

 

SARAH CONNELLY LARABEE                    ADAM JONATHON LARABEE

BELOVED WIFE AND MOTHER                  BELOVED SON

JULY 26TH 1970-MAY 17TH 2001           MAY 31ST 1995-MAY 17TH 2001

 

                         IN GODS HOUSE YOU’LL BE SAFE

                        AND WE’LL BE REUNITED THERE

                       

“Sarah, it’s been a year since I lost you and Adam and our...our baby and there’s a part of me that’s still ready to hunt Ella Gaines into the ground for what she did, but there are people here that anchor me to what’s important. I bought that place you loved and Josiah planted a rose bush from your garden out front. It bloomed for the first time last week and I know that’s unusual, but it’s also a miracle since so many bloomed at once. I cut them this morning so I’d have them for you...to show you that there’s still a part of you with me.” Chris reached out and touched the soft petals as tears formed in his eyes.

 

“I’ve faced some truths in the last year. Fought some demons that nearly got the best of me. Drank more Jack Daniels than I should have, but sometimes it just wouldn’t stop and I couldn’t keep going. I’ve been seeing Susan James and she just listens to everything I have to say. I told her about the night I nearly ate a bullet and how I saw you and knew I couldn’t do it. I’m easing off on the antidepressants now, thanks to Susan and the boys.

 

They’ve been there through all of this; Vin, with his quiet presence and Josiah, with his words of wisdom and divine intervention.  Nathan’s finished his course and is a fully trained paramedic, and well, the rest of the boys and I threw him a little party to celebrate. JD can be as quiet as Vin sometimes, and he’s lost a lot in his lifetime and I think it was quite a shock to him when you and Adam were murdered. Ezra’s back to playing cards and has full dexterity with his shoulder. Thought for a while there that Hank’s bullet had done more damage, but with a lot of physiotherapy he’s beaten the odds. He feels guilty about killing Hank, but he knows Hank was crazy at the last of it.

 

Think part of that is my fault. I took you away from him and he couldn’t face that loss. I can’t really say that I blame him...losing you was nearly my undoing, but I had the boys to help me out. I had Hank buried near your mother...Nettie and the boys were there when he was laid to rest. She doesn’t hold a grudge against him, and well his death sort of put an end to any reason to do that. I know I cursed him more than once since you died, but now I hope he’s resting in peace and his own demons have been exercised from his soul.”

 

Chris stood up and looked down at the graves once more before speaking again. “Buck was devastated by all this, Sarah, but he also stood by me through it all. He was stronger than I ever gave him credit for and I know I owe him an apology or two or three. Seems he owes me a few as well.” The blond laughed as he rubbed his chin.

 

“He’s still got that way about him. One punch and out I went. Deserved it too...was being an idiot and as Nettie would say I was throwing a tantrum…or, in Vin’s words I was in a snit. Well, Buck, he’s always there, Sarah, always knows when I need to talk or just someone I know I can talk to about you and Adam. Oh the others will listen, but in Buck I have someone who shares a lot of my memories, both good and bad. Guess I should tell you I’m doing okay, Sarah. I really am and I guess I’ll keep doing what I’m supposed to until God lets me be with you again. Don’t know how long that’ll be, but according to something Buck once told his great grandmother...only the good die young. Guess that means I’ll be here for a lot of years. You know that old saying is truer than I thought...because you and Adam and our baby were too young...too beautiful. God, I miss you!”

 

Chris felt rather than heard his friends surrounding him as he stood between the two graves. He knew they were there and he reached out to them, feeling the grief fade with their touch. He’d never forget the love he had for his lost family, but right now, right here, he could face the future with these men at his side.

 

“You ready to go home, Chris?”

 

“Yeah, Buck, I’m ready,” Larabee said as he turned away from the final resting place of his wife and children. He’d said his goodbyes, but they weren’t final. Someday in the future he would be reunited with his heart and soul, of that he was certain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mirror had been taken away and destroyed along with every other mirror in the villa. Ella Gaines stood on the veranda overlooking the harbor as the breeze blew in from the sea. For the last year this had been her home, but she was ready to move on. Her face was covered in a white silk material that kept the damaged flesh from prying eyes and sympathetic stares. They would be moving to Paris as soon as Jack and Dr. Gerard returned from the airport. Sometimes she had lucid thoughts, but most time she was kept sedated. When she came close to thinking on her own she envisioned a handsome blond prince who would someday rescue her from her captives. He would love her in spite of the horrible damage done to her by the flames and he would love her forever.

 

“You’ll come for me, Chris Larabee, and we will share an eternity together.”

 

Ella Gaines screamed as she threw her glass towards the ocean and sank to her knees, hoping and praying her hero would rescue her from the hell she was in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris looked at the letter in his hands and felt a chill run down his spine. Somehow without looking he knew whom it was from and he swallowed before opening the envelope. He pulled two items from the envelope. One was a picture of Ella Gaines with her hand linked to his arm. They were both dressed for a formal gathering and where Ella looked happy, Chris looked uncomfortable. The second was a folded piece of white paper and he opened it and began reading.

 

_My Dearest Chris, I forgive you for not appreciating what I did for you...for us, but I cannot allow the jealous and the weak of heart to destroy the great love we share. If we have the courage of our true hearts, we will do whatever is needed to find our way back to each other, and the rest of the world be damned. Until that day, I remain faithfully, lovingly yours, Ella Gaines Larabee_

 

“I’ll be waiting, Bitch,” Chris whispered as he took a match and set fire to both the letter and the picture. As the flames quickly erased the images and the writing, Chris felt as if a darkness had been lifted from his soul. He threw the papers into the fireplace and turned to look at the picture on the mantelpiece. The smiling image of his wife and son was forever burned in his memory and nothing or no one could take that from him. 

**_*THE END*_ **


End file.
